


Мороз на земле

by Giansar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Джонлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 139,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giansar/pseuds/Giansar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон был храбрым, смышленым и преданным, он был простым пареньком, который хотел прожить интересную жизнь.<br/>Шерлок был невероятно умным, порывистым и страстным. А еще он был сыном графа и мечтал раскрывать преступления.<br/>Это история об удивительных приключениях, любовных письмах, предательстве, влюбленности, жизни под вымышленными именами, исповедях на смертном одре, первых поцелуях, дерзких побегах и истинной Любви.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Посвящение: Моей прекрасной бете - Ratl. Без нее этого перевода просто не случилось бы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frost Is All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614890) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



**Примечания автора** :  
Итак, я снова здесь. Я написала историю, которую сама бы хотела прочесть. Она создана под сильным влиянием книг, которые я обожала в детстве, английских новелл XIX века (сильные духом сироты помогут вам скоротать время!). И, о-о, Диккенс. Но всё это вращается вокруг отношений Джона и Шерлока и, конечно, в моей истории есть секс.

 **В двух словах** : если фраза: «Джон и Шерлок — невинные души, сироты, в стиле рассказов Диккенса (плюс секс, разумеется!)», вызывает у вас отвращение и мысль о том, что это «не ваша чашка чая», никаких проблем — поищите на этом ресурсе то, что вам больше придется по вкусу. Если же, напротив, ваша реакция: «О Боже, да!», тогда пододвиньте кресло к камину, устраивайтесь поудобнее, не забудьте налить себе чаю… и позвольте Крайси рассказать вам эту историю.

Для сюжета важное значение имеет одна старинная ирландская песня. В общем-то, в честь нее и называется эта работа.  
**__The Frost Is All Over** \- Мороз на земле  
Вот перевод песни:

_— Выкипит чайник — что делать ты будешь?  
— Что тут поделать? Наполню опять._

_— Клевер поели коровы — что делать?  
— Что тут поделать? Посею опять!_

_Картошку убрали, мороз на земле,_  
_И Китти лежит у стены._  
_Выйти бы замуж ей за солдата —_  
_Китти лежит у стены._

_— Станешь солдаткой* — что делать ты будешь?  
— Буду я следовать с ним за полком._

_— Сгинет он в море — что делать ты будешь?  
— Что тут поделать? Венчаюсь я вновь!_

_Рыба с картофелем ждут и готовы,_  
_И Китти лежит у стены._  
_Выпьем же снова, наполните кружки,_  
_Китти лежит у стены._

*устар. жена или вдова солдата (обычно о жене солдата, ушедшего на войну)

А здесь ее можно послушать: www.youtube.com/watch? v=-VND5EkAGC4


	2. Первая часть. Шерринфорд-холл. Глава 1.  Вновь жизнь зовет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название первой главы взято автором из исторического романа Чарльза Диккенса о временах Французской революции "Повесть о двух городах", изданного в 1859 году.

— Простите, — спросил Джон угрюмого старика, ведущего по двору тяжеловоза, — вы мне не подскажете, где найти Тобиаса Грегсона?  
Мужчина остановился и оценивающе посмотрел на него, а затем так долго молчал, что Джон было подумал, старик глухой. Наконец, тот ткнул пальцем куда-то себе за плечо и сказал:  
— Там он, сзади, в загоне, с маленькими девчонками.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Джон и отправился, следуя указаниям.  
Конюшни были поблизости, но, несмотря на это, здешний воздух был свеж и наполнен сладким ароматом сирени и других весенних цветов. Вскоре Джон увидел загон, в котором, однако, никаких девчонок он не заметил, ни больших, ни маленьких. Вместо них, облокотившись об изгородь, стоял рослый мужчина, наблюдая за тремя гарцующими лошадками. Подойдя поближе, Джон понял, что все лошади были кобылками. Маленькие девчонки, действительно.  
— Мистер Грегсон?  
Мужчина обернулся к нему, его продубленное ветром и непогодой лицо было открытым и доброжелательным.  
— А?  
— Я — Джон Уотсон. Из Чейза.  
— О, привет!  
Мужчина протянул Джону руку.  
— Мы думали, ты пришлешь телеграмму — мы кого-нибудь бы послали на станцию, чтобы встретить тебя.  
— В этом не было необходимости. Я хотел прогуляться. У вас здесь так красиво.  
— Да, красиво, ага. Только разве прогулка —…  
— Я прекрасно могу и ходить, и ездить верхом, если только не приходится долго скакать галопом, — плечо у меня было сломано. И жокеем, увы, мне больше не быть. Об этом и думать нечего, ведь еще и нога пострадала.  
— А какая у тебя была лошадь?  
— Лансер, — ответил Джон коротко. — Его пришлось усыпить.  
Память об отчаянном ржании Лансера была худшей частью ночных кошмаров, до сих пор не дававших Джону нормально спать.  
В глазах Грегсона промелькнула искорка понимания.  
— Думаю, это было больнее, чем сломанное плечо.  
— Да.  
— Для жокея ты выглядишь слишком зеленым. Сколько тебе?  
— Четырнадцать. Достаточно взрослый, чтоб управиться с лошадью, и достаточно молодой, чтобы переучиваться, если вы это делаете по-другому.  
Грегсон рассмеялся.  
— А ты шустрый парень, — сказал он одобрительно. — Сомневаюсь, что в конюшнях сэра Уиллогби ты научился чему-то плохому. У него прекрасные лошади… Знаешь Лунный Свет?  
— О, да. Сейчас он уже состарился, живет в свое удовольствие, он заслужил. Пасется на свежей травке, в лугах… А пару недель назад мы приняли его жеребенка — от Леди Джейн.  
— О, помяни мое слово, он когда-нибудь чемпионом станет. У нас есть тут одна кобылка от Лунного Света. Ну-ка, сможешь узнать, которая?  
Джон сбросил на землю сумку и влез на ограду, присмотревшись к трем юным лошадкам. Все они были длинноногие, с острыми чуткими ушками, а их шкуры блестели в свете яркого весеннего дня. Он протянул руку и посмотрел на Грегсона, словно прося разрешения.  
— Можно?  
Грегсон кивнул, и тогда Джон хлопнул в ладоши и крикнул: «Хей!». Кобылки бросились врассыпную, потряхивая головами. Какое-то время они шли галопом, потом успокоились, позабыв о вспугнувшем их шуме.  
— Вот эта, — уверенно сказал Джон. — То, как она гарцует… Просто выплясывает. Такая красавица!  
Грегсон хлопнул его по спине, да так сильно, что Джон чуть не свалился с ограды.  
— Молодец. Отлично. Ты можешь остаться.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на него, и Грегсон вновь рассмеялся.  
— Ты мог бы остаться в любом случае, но я рад, что из Чейза к нам прислали не дурака. Пойдем, я всё покажу.  
Они прошли через двор и мимо конюшен, и Грегсон представлял Джона всем, кто встречался им по дороге.  
— Скаковых лошадей мы не держим, лошади, в основном, нужны для выездов и для охоты. Его светлость выезжает нечасто, он уже не так молод, да и занят всё время. Юный лорд Майкрофт берет лошадей, лишь когда охотится, от случая к случаю. Почти круглый год они в Лондоне. Его светлость заседает в Парламенте. Младший сын, молодой мастер Шерлок, вот тот любит верховую езду, чтобы мчаться галопом. Как и его матушка, упокой Господь ее душу.  
— Так семья сейчас не в поместье?  
— Нет. И, наверное, их еще месяц не будет.  
Джона это более чем устраивало. Одно дело — сэр Уиллогби, пожилой, состоятельный холостяк, больше всего на свете любивший своих лошадей. И совсем другое — граф Шерринфорд и его семья.  
Грегсон вернул Джона к постройкам, приведя его в длинную, но очень уютную комнату с низкой дверью. Там стоял большой стол, и в одном углу был камин, а в другом — очаг. Женщина средних лет и девочка, помоложе Джона примерно на год, чистили за столом картошку.  
— Моя женушка, она за всеми нами присматривает, — сказал Грегсон. — А это моя дочка Энни, с которой тебе лучше даже не заговаривать.  
Энни закатила глаза и взглянула на Джона.  
— Он бы хотел, чтоб так и было, — сказала она. — Обращать внимание на девчонку, можно только, если та отрастит вдруг гриву и четыре ноги.  
Джон усмехнулся в ответ. С его точки зрения, доля истины в этом была, и немалая. Лично он не встречал еще девушку, что заставила бы его сердце замереть настолько, как оно замирало при виде прекрасной лошади.  
— Ты будешь проводить здесь немало времени, зимние вечера долгие, — сказал Грегсон. — У других неженатых парней есть комнаты наверху, но так как ты новенький, и моложе всех нас, то устроишься на конюшне, там где прежде была комнатушка Молодого Тома.  
— Идет, — сказал Джон добродушно. На конюшне или в сарае всегда кто-нибудь спал, чтобы быть наготове на случай пожара или какой-либо надобности. Первые два года в поместье у сэра Уиллогби, Джон, вместе с другими юнцами, помогавшими конюху, провел вовсе на сеновале, и конюшни его совершенно устраивали. Они не были здесь такими просторными, как в Уиллогби-чейз, но чистыми и хорошо обустроенными.  
По дороге, пока они добирались туда, им встретился очень рослый парень, ведущий на поводу серого жеребца.  
— А-а, так ты тот парень из Чейза, — сказал он, останавливаясь возле них.  
— Джон Уотсон, — представился юноша, протянув ему руку.  
— Я — Том Эббот, только все меня Молодым Томом зовут, — откликнулся тот. Лицо у парня было худое и довольно приятное, хоть один его глаз немного косил.  
— Я, значит, устроюсь там, где сейчас живешь ты, я правильно понял?  
— Точно так. Покажи ему всё, Молодой Том, а я возьму Сирсу. Не с моими коленями по лестницам лазать.  
Грегсон взял коня за уздечку и повел за собой, а парень кивнул Джону на лестницу, что стояла в дальнем углу сарая.  
Джон рассчитывал, что ему достанется уголок на сене да одеяло, но когда он поднялся, то увидел побеленную дверь и несколько ступенек, ведущих от нее.  
— Пришли, — сказал Том, поднимавшийся следом. — Входи.  
Комнатка была крохотной, практически всю ее занимала узкая кровать и небольшой сундучок. Было также несколько крючков на стене. Потолок был резко скошен, но небольшие окошки делали комнату веселой и светлой. За окном, у восточной стены, были ветки каштанов с молодыми зелеными листьями.  
Джон моргнул при виде подушки, стеганого одеяла и коврика возле кровати.  
— Это всё для меня?..  
— Остальные спят в доме, но здесь есть колокол на случай пожара, — сказал Молодой Том, желая успокоить его.  
— Нет-нет, всё прекрасно! Я просто не думал, что у меня будет целая комната.  
Джон родился и вырос в доме, где комната была только одна, и, даже когда подрос, и стал работать у сэра Уиллогби, ему приходилось делить место еще с тремя мальчиками. У него и своей кровати-то не было, не говоря уж о спальне.  
— О, я понял. Здесь спокойно и тихо, не сомневайся. И никто не храпит и не портит воздух…  
— …и не тычет тебе локтем в бок, — добавил Джон сухо.  
_И его не услышат, если он опять будет кричать от кошмаров_.  
— Да уж, все одеяла никто не утащит, как делали мои братья, — кивнул Том. — И я, верно, скучал бы по этой комнате, если б только я мог тут выпрямиться. Так что это тебе больше подходит — никаких обид.  
В самом деле, парню даже дверной проем был низок, у окна же ему чуть ли не вдвое пришлось сгибаться.  
— Я здесь буду как мышка в норке, — засмеялся Джон, опуская возле кровати свой дорожный мешок. — Давай-ка я помогу тебе отнести твои вещи. А потом ты покажешь мне всё остальное.

Чаепитие в большой кухне прошло бодро и весело. Джон был самым юным, но большинство других грумов и даже некоторые из садовников были лишь немного постарше, и были весьма оживленными, несмотря на то, что долгий рабочий день позади. Джон похвалил стряпню миссис Грегсон, которая, и вправду, была замечательной.  
— Как же здорово, когда на столе бобы и салат. У нас дома их долгое время невозможно было найти.  
— А откуда ты? — поинтересовалась Энни.  
Джон рассказал им о своей родной деревушке, с долгими зимами посреди огромных торфянников.  
— Что, непросто вам там пришлось? — спросил его Молодой Том, подняв голову от тарелки. — Но на севере, говорят, еще хуже всё было.  
— Тяжелее всего, я думаю, в городах, — сказал Джон. — Те леди, которых похитили и с которыми обращались так плохо, они были из Бластбурна, или, может, из Йорка. В деревнях больших бедствий не было, ну, по крайней мере, таких. Сэр Уиллогби — хороший и справедливый хозяин, у нас не было причин жаловаться. Мой отец погиб несколько лет назад, на пожаре, когда у нас загорелся амбар, и милорд позволил, чтоб моя матушка оставалась в домике, не выплачивая аренду, пока мы немного не подрастем.  
— Да, не многие бы так поступили, — согласился Лэн, один из садовников. — Мою мать сразу выгнали, когда умер отец.  
— Ну, так это было еще до реформы, — возразил ему Молодой Том. — А сейчас ее признали бы вдовой по закону, и она бы получала пособие, не надеясь только на милость господ.  
— Да? А я и не знал, — удивился Лэн. — Я думал, что эти реформы только школ касаются.  
— Так думает большинство, — сказал Грегсон. — И всё потому, что граф, его светлость, — во главе реформаторов. Он-то и продвигал закон в отношении школ, — пояснил он Джону.  
Джон вежливо кивнул. Его мало занимала политика, но, конечно, если его новый хозяин поддерживал все эти вещи, то и Джон их тоже поддерживал.  
— Да к чему нам все эти новшества? — сказал вдруг Старый Том. — Я всю жизнь вот при лошадях, Господь меня сделал таким. Родился конюхом, конюхом и помру. А отправьте вы меня в школу и сделайте пастором или стряпчим, так я всё равно был бы конюхом… Разве что воротничок бы носил.  
— А я сходил бы к тебе на проповедь, преподобный Том, — заметил серьезно Дэнни, другой молодой садовник.  
— Почему это? — спросил Старый Том подозрительно.  
— Ну, это были бы очень короткие проповеди, — ответил Дэнни, и Джон рассмеялся вместе со всеми. Он успел заметить, что Старый Том был крайне скуп на слова.  
— Я не очень-то разбираюсь в этом, — признал Грегсон, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Но чувствую себя так же, как Старый Том. Наше дело — работа, лошадки, и всё прочее. Кто знает, быть может, родись я в Плимуте, то стал бы не конюхом, а рыбаком. А что скажешь ты, Джон? Тебя тоже готовили, чтоб работать с лошадьми?  
— О, я вырос, можно сказать, на конюшне, — сказал Джон серьезно. — Мой отец мечтал стать жокеем, но он оказался слишком высоким, и мечта его не сбылась, он всегда горевал об этом. Ну, он ездил по всей стране, доставляя для сэра Уиллогби лошадей, пока однажды не встретил самую миниатюрную девушку в Англии и не женился на ней. Так что он был уверен, что сын его будет невысокого роста. По крайней мере, он всегда это говорил.  
Все вновь засмеялись, и Джон тоже улыбнулся, хотя на душе у него оставался горький осадок. Был ли отец его разочарован им, пусть даже на Небесах?..  
Миссис Грегсон тактично сменила тему, спросив садовника о весенних посевах. Ужин закончился, и люди просто собрались у стола — чистили обувь, читали газеты или играли в шашки. Джон смотрел на них какое-то время, но сегодня он проделал уже долгий путь, и очень устал. Так что вскоре он извинился и ушел к себе.  
Наверху, в своей новой комнате, он забрался в постель — в одиночестве, в первый раз в своей жизни. Он попробовал потянуться и лечь так, как ему бы хотелось. Но вскоре, однако, обнаружил, что свернулся на своей части постели. Какое-то время он бездумно смотрел в слабо освещенную пустоту. Стены не доходили до самого потолка, поэтому он мог слышать, как фыркают лошади и тихо переступают на сене, там, внизу. Скреблись где-то мыши, но вообще-то было очень спокойно и тихо. Кровать вдруг показалось ему чересчур большой и пустой. В первый раз он ощутил пустоту с собой рядом — боль отсутствия Эмми, которая подлезала всегда ему под руку, чтоб свернуться клубочком.  
Что-то тихо вдруг зашуршало, и Джон приподнялся, не уверенный, чтоб понять, откуда доносится звук.  
Сразу он ничего не заметил, но вскоре послышалось нежное мур-р-р. И через мгновение что-то мягко прыгнуло ему на ноги. Кошка, живущая в сарае. Она прошлась по одеялу, мягко обходя ноги Джона, и свернулась в клубок под его коленями. Мурлыканье стало громче, наполнив всю комнату.  
Джон улыбнулся. Он мог сейчас рассмотреть, что кошка была рыжая, с белой мордочкой и белым хвостом, кругленькая и пушистая, процветавшая, вероятно, на ловле мышей, коих было немало в сарае и на конюшне.  
Эмми тоже была рыжей. Ее волосы просто пламенели, и она была ярче всех в их деревне… И сияющим огоньком в жизни Джона.  
— Это ведь моя сестренка прислала тебя? — спросил Джон у кошки. — Как мило с ее стороны.  
Он представил себе Эмми — так, как он мог ее вообразить: маленькую, в длинной белой ночной рубашке… и с крылышками на спине. Смотрящей сверху на братца, скучающего вдалеке от дома, и решившей, что ему, конечно же, нужна кошка.  
— Поблагодари ее от меня, — сказал Джон серьезно.  
Кошка ответила мурлыканьем.  
Джон укрылся одеялом, устроился удобнее и с улыбкой закрыл глаза. Он всё еще чувствовал ужасную тяжесть — пустоту своей жизни, той, где не было никаких событий. Ничего с ним не происходило.  
Но постель его была в этот миг уютной и теплой, и комната больше не казалась такой пустой.

Еще несколько недель миновали, и Джон осознал, что уже освоился. Мистер Грегсон был добр к нему; остальные парни тоже были вполне дружелюбны; земли Шерринфонд-холла были прекрасны — парки, в которых он выезжал лошадей, были самыми удивительными из всего того, что он видел на севере. Он был очень доволен и понимал это, но, тем менее, его спокойная жизнь была слишком спокойной — никаких интересных событий. И неважно, насколько усердно он работал и как много ездил верхом в течение дня, ночами он всё равно плохо спал, просыпаясь из-за мучительных снов, полных боли и страха. И вновь слышал обреченное ржание Лансера.  
Одним хмурым дождливым утром Джон вышел на кухню в столь же мрачном расположении духа. И увидел, что все почему-то взволнованы и суетятся.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он у Молодого Тома.  
— Сегодня семья возвращается, забыл, что ли? Мистер Грегсон очень рассержен, потому что считает, что вчера мы до блеска не вычистили экипаж.  
Джон ухаживал за жеребятами, потому его это и не коснулось.  
— Может, я могу чем-то помочь?  
— А-а, — парень лишь отмахнулся. — Он всегда чем-нибудь недоволен, если только не делает этого сам. Хочешь в город поехать? Надо будет грузить багаж, и нужны будут парни для этой работы. Мы всегда приезжаем пораньше, чтоб у нас было время еще пропустить стаканчик. А ты был там всего один раз.  
Джон вздохнул. Шерринфорд был городом, с магазинами и большими улицами; ему он вообще показался гигантским и шумным местом. Но его семья нуждалась в тех деньгах, что он зарабатывал, а ему и ботинки нужны будут к зиме…  
— Нет, я лучше останусь здесь, но спасибо, — сказал он. — А в следующий выходной обязательно сходим в паб. Я сегодня хотел бы заняться Сирсой, что-то мне не нравится, что с ее правой ногой.  
— Ладно. — Том допил побыстрее чай и вздохнул, бросив взгляд на Грегсона, уже уходившего. — Пойду-ка я лучше. Когда он краснеет вот так, то жди неприятностей.  
Моросящий дождик к полудню стал уже проливным, и когда все возвратились со станции, экипаж, что утром сверкал чистотой, был весь в пятнах грязи. Джон увидел издалека подъезжающий к дому кортеж из карет и фургонов и поторопился к конюшням, зная, что лошадей надо будет досуха вытереть. Их почти немедленно привели — едва только Джон приготовил попоны, от которых приятно пахло конюшней. Молодой Том, возвратившийся с ними, сам был мокрым до нитки.  
— Тебе, кажется, обсушиться нужно больше, чем лошадям, — сказал Джон. — Оставь их, иди переоденься, мы со Старым Томом сами справимся, он сейчас подойдет.  
— Да уж. Льет как из ведра. Хорошо, что хоть с багажом не возиться — лакеи об этом побеспокоятся. — Том встряхнулся как большая собака, так что капли воды полетели вокруг, и передал Джону поводья. — Я сейчас, сухие штаны натяну и тотчас же вернусь.  
Джон снял с лошади седло и уздечку, накинул попону и направился ко второй, чтоб проделать с ней то же самое. Пришел Старый Том, ворча про себя, и привел других лошадей. Он был столь же мокрым, как и Том Молодой.  
Мистер Грегсон, вымокший и взъерошенный, появился в дверном проеме.  
— Где Молодой Том? Багаж нужно перенести… о, прошу прощения, милорд.  
Джон поднял голову. У дверей сарая стоял высокий, безупречно одетый молодой человек с большим зонтом, который он вежливо приподнял и негромко спросил:  
— Не могли бы вы выйти на пару слов, Грегсон?  
— Да, конечно, милорд, — ответил тот.  
Должно быть, это лорд Шерлок — тот, кто любит верховую езду, — подумал Джон, бросая попоны, чтоб потом просушить их. — _Думает, что погода изменится_?  
— А он оптимист, — хмыкнул Джон, вытирая насухо гриву лошади и поглядывая, как снаружи дождь еще сильней припустил.  
Возвратился Грегсон, вытирая ладонью лицо, мокрое от дождя.  
— Джон… О, а ты где пропадал? — обратился он к Молодому Тому, появившемуся на конюшне.  
— Только бриджи сменил, — ответил тот коротко. — Я возьму ее, Нэд, ты свободен… Сэр, Дэви спрашивает, не могли бы вы подойти к экипажу, он думает, что ось колеса у фургона сломалась.  
— Черт возьми! — Лицо Грегсона вновь начало багроветь.

Ко времени чаепития и люди, и животные оказались в тепле и обсохли, так что настроение у всех поднялось. Говорили о семье, пересказывая множество сплетен, — главным образом, те, кто вернулся с ними со станции. Джона, в прошлом мало знакомого с загадочным миром аристократов, всё это занимало не очень, но все остальные проявляли живой интерес. Один из лордов, или, может быть, несколько, превосходно выглядели; кто-то был слишком бледным; у кого-то появился новый гувернер; и почти все выражали удовольствие, что некий кузен или кто-то еще в этом роде не приехал сейчас с остальным семейством.  
— Хорошо, что кончается дождь, — сказал Молодой Том, взглянув за окно и увидев, что тучи, и правда, светлели, и что ливень становился умеренной моросью. — Лорд Шерлок отправится на прогулку и в хорошую, и в плохую погоду. А нам потом отчищать эту грязь на конюшне.  
— Так и есть, — сказал Грегсон. — Джон —  
— Сэр, простите, я хотел сказать раньше, но Сирса захромала на правую ногу, — сказал Джон. Кобылка была самой быстрой из их скаковых лошадей, и ее бы, скорее всего, и выбрал лорд Шерлок. — Я ее вчера выводил, но она все еще прихрамывает. Наложил ей компресс, но, думаю, стоит ей отдохнуть пару дней. Я чуть позже сменю ей повязку, но, быть может, вы сами хотите взглянуть?  
— Нет, не нужно. У тебя глаз наметанный на болезни и травмы, — сказал Грегсон, и Джон ощутил, что слегка краснеет от удовольствия. Он старался всегда научиться всему, чему мог, что касалось лечения лошадей, но не знал, что Грегсон заметил это.  
— В любом случае, нам нужен будет кузнец. Левиафан потерял подкову, — сказал Дэви, и Грегсон застонал.  
— О, да что же за с… — и умолк, наткнувшись на неодобрительный взгляд миссис Грегсон. — …с нами Святой Эллиот. Парни, если что еще приключилось сегодня, подождите с этим до завтра, ладно, если это не вопрос жизни и смерти. На сегодня уже достаточно.

Дождь почти прекратился, когда Джон подошел к стойлу Сирсы. Подсветив фонарем, он внимательно осмотрел ее ногу. Казалось, компресс раздражает ее, но отека не было, так что он аккуратно сменил повязку. Затем Джон прислонился к стене и позволил, чтоб чуткие ноздри лошади уловили запах сахара на его ладони.  
— Такова теперь моя жизнь? — спросил Джон у нее. — Чистить стойла, делать компрессы, разговаривать с кошками и лошадьми? — Он вздохнул. — Я не знаю, девочка. Многие бы сказали, что я не ценю то, что есть: я ведь сыт, обогрет, мне прилично платят, и я знаю, что счастливее многих, но… со мной ничегошеньки не происходит! Ничего. И так всё и будет, да?  
Сирса уткнулась ему в ладонь, вынюхивая последние крошки сахара, и Джон ласково погладил ее по мягкому носу.  
— Нет, это весь сахар, что был, по крайней мере, сегодня. — Сирса фыркнула. — Дрянная девчонка, — сказал Джон с нежностью. — Давай, спи хорошо.

Даже звездный свет, что лился в окно, не мог побороть тоски Джона, когда тот поднялся к себе в комнатушку.  
Утро вечера мудренее, не так ли?  
Хотя это будет лишь еще один скучный день.  
Он закутался в одеяло и еще раз подумал о том, что с ним ничего не происходило. Кошка Эмми счастливо прыгнула на кровать и уютно устроилась у него в ногах.

Джон резко проснулся. Тускло-серый свет, которым была залита комнатка, подсказывал, что еще далеко до рассвета. Что-то разбудило его, но он не мог сказать, что. Может, лошади? Он замер и напряженно прислушался.  
Внизу, на конюшне, он услышал мягкий, похожий на человеческий шепот, который сопровождался перестуком копыт.  
Кто-то выводил лошадь из стойла.  
Джон осознал это с удивлением, словно это происходило во сне. Как такое могло быть? Сэр Уиллогби никогда не держал охранников — Уиллогби-чейз находился в очень уединенном месте, потому такие меры не требовались. В южных графствах, однако, на конюшнях воровства опасались всегда, и Джон это знал. В то же время, лошади графа, хоть и были весьма хороши, вряд ли были настолько ценны, чтоб решиться на воровство. Может, это кто-нибудь из деревни? Те бандиты, о которых ходили слухи на севере, что они нападали на аристократов?  
Что же, был лишь один способ выяснить это. Джон подумал ударить в пожарный колокол, но потом решил, что это поднимет на ноги всё поместье. А если это был какой-нибудь деревенский парень, решившийся на воровство, то шум был бы излишним.  
Так тихо, как только мог, Джон оделся, натянул башмаки и выглянул на лестницу. Никого.  
И ни лучика света — кто бы ни был там, он, без сомнения, не хотел быть замеченным.  
Джон спустился с лестницы, схватил вилы и прокрался к проходу между загонами. Глаза его были широко распахнуты и ловили тусклый свет, проникавший снаружи.  
Он увидел, что стойло Сирсы было пустым.  
Джон сжал челюсти.  
Сирса обнаружилась у самого выхода, привязанная и терпеливо ждущая, но рядом по-прежнему никого не было.  
Лошадь фыркнула, потянувшись носом в сторону Джона, надеясь на то, что тот снова угостит ее сахаром.  
— Тш-ш-ш! — шикнул Джон, оглядываясь через плечо, когда кто-то вышел из сбруйницы с седлом в руках. Кто-то весьма невысокий. Мальчик.  
— И что это ты тут делаешь? — спросил громко Джон.  
Мальчик резко подпрыгнул, чуть не выронив при этом седло. Одет он был в очень поношенное пальто и шляпу, которая для него была чересчур велика, и ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтоб взглянуть на Джона из-под полей.  
— Я собираюсь сейчас прокатиться, — сказал тот надменно. — А вот что здесь делаешь _ты_?  
— Останавливаю тебя, — отозвался Джон, покрепче сжав вилы.  
— Не имеешь права, — сказал мальчик с негодованием. — Это лошадь моя!  
— Это лошадь его светлости, графа. А ты кто такой?  
Несмотря на пальто и шляпу, очевидно было, что это не деревенский мальчик. Его выговор был слишком чистым. Может быть, он был гостем?  
— Я — Шерлок Холмс.  
— Ты — не он. Я видел лорда Шерлока, и ты не похож на него. И ты думаешь, я поверю, что это — пальто лорда?  
— Это — для маскировки.  
— Что тут происходит? — Грегсон толкнул маленькую дверь сарая. — А, мастер Шерлок. Я знал, что вы можете заявиться.  
Джон от удивления раскрыл рот.  
— Это — лорд Шерлок? А с кем же вы разговаривали прошлым вечером?  
— С лордом Майкрофтом, — сказал Грегсон.  
— С лордом Майкрофтом, — повторил Джон в замешательстве, в то время как лорд Шерлок раздраженно спросил:  
— А что Майкрофт делает здесь?  
— Передает мне распоряжения вашего отца. И одно из них — то, чтобы после всех этих похищений мы не позволяли вам выезжать в одиночестве. Как я понял, ваш последний гувернер не ездит верхом, поэтому ваш отец приказал, чтобы вы не выезжали без сопровождения грума.  
— Мне не нужен грум! Я должен сегодня собрать много образцов, и не хочу, чтобы Старый Том задерживал меня и ворчал, что пора вернуться домой, а не то он пропустит завтрак. Посмотрите, у меня же есть маскировка — никто и не догадается, кто я. — Лорд Шерлок поднял руки, демонстрируя им свое пальто.  
— О, конечно, это всех введет в заблуждение, — сказал Джон саркастически. — Похитители будут так глупы, что не смогут заметить, сколько стоят ваша лошадь и упряжь. И никто не поймет, что вы граф, стоит вам открыть рот!  
Лорд Шерлок нахмурился, на какое-то время задумавшись.  
— Ты так полагаешь? Что ж, возможно, мне надо еще поработать над этим…  
— Это как вам угодно. Но один вы никуда не поедете, — сказал Грегсон. — И не беспокойтесь, что вас будут задерживать, потому что я отправлю с вами не Старого Тома, а Джона. — Он кивнул на юного конюха.  
— Что? — воскликнули оба мальчика, одинаково протестуя.  
— Я уверен, что он сумеет не отставать, — успокаивающе сказал Грегсон. — Вы также не можете взять эту лошадь — она хромает. Удивляюсь, как вы этого не заметили. Возьмете Блэкберда.  
— Он разжирел! Как на нем я смогу ускакать от бандитов, если те вдруг появятся?  
— Я меньше боюсь этих самых бандитов, чем того, что вы сможете ускакать от Джона. На Блэкберде это будет непросто. Помните о своих манерах, и в следующий раз вы получите самую быструю лошадь.  
Шерлок выглядел очень расстроенным; Джон чувствовал себя так же, потому возразил:  
— Но, сэр, у меня есть свои обязанности, и Сирса…  
— Полагаю, что обойдусь без тебя, а Сирса дождется твоего возвращения.  
— Но… — Джон не мог придумать иной причины и поэтому честно сказал: — Но я не хочу возиться весь день с капризным ребенком.  
Разумеется, это было не самым мудрым высказыванием.  
И судя по острому взгляду, которым лорд Шерлок обжег его, говорить такого явно не следовало.  
— Какую лошадь возьмет Джон? — требовательно спросил молодой господин.  
— Гермеса.  
Шерлок в гневе хотел что-то возразить, и Джон ожидал уже, что тот сейчас станет кричать, разразится упреками и начнет угрожать им, что всё расскажет отцу; в крайнем случае, топнет ногой. Но однако, ничего подобного не случилось.  
Вместо этого — к растущему уважению Джона — мальчик лишь произнес сквозь зубы: «Прекрасно», развернулся на каблуках и ушел в сбруйницу.  
_Он собирается отнести седло Сирсы на место_ , — осознал с удивлением Джон.  
— Зайди на кухню, — сказал Грегсон Джону. — Моя женушка подозревала, что наш лорд попытается ускользнуть рано утром, и приготовила тебе завтрак. Извини, я забыл об этом сказать тебе вчера вечером.  
— Но…  
— Я оседлаю Гермеса, и если мастер Шерлок готов вытащить всех из кроватей еще до рассвета, он способен сам позаботиться о себе — свою лошадь он пусть седлает сам.  
— О-о, — сказал Джон, поняв, что надеяться больше не на что, и ему уже не отвертеться от неловкого поручения. — Да, сэр, — сказал он обреченно.

Когда Джон вошел, миссис Грегсон как раз снимала чайник с огня.  
— Ах, так он попытался сбежать? Я была права. Спасибо, что поймал его, Джон. Лорд Шерринфорд был бы крайне недоволен, если б мастеру Шерлоку удалось ускользнуть.  
— Понимаю, — сказал Джон и затем, чувствуя что ведет себя несколько грубо, спросил, тем не менее: — А вообще, он не слишком ли мал, чтобы разгуливать в одиночестве? Сколько ему?  
— Двенадцать с половиной. Он — зимний ребенок. Появился на свет раньше срока, но зима тогда была мягкой, и всё обошлось. Да, в тот раз — обошлось. — Она вздохнула и поставила перед Джоном тарелку.  
— Спасибо, — ответил тот и спросил: — _В тот раз_? А в следующий?  
— Роды были опять преждевременными, а потом — родильная лихорадка. Миледи и ребенок не выжили. Тяжелая смерть, моя мать умерла от того же, в родах.  
— И моя старшая сестра, — сказал Джон. Мэри была на девять лет старше, больше мать, чем сестра; он ее любил; ее смерть почти разбила сердце их матери. Мэри покинула их почти сразу после смерти отца и Эмми. — Он выглядит небольшим, не правда ли? Для двенадцати лет.  
— Он всегда был хрупким. Говорили, что слабые легкие, но на свежем воздухе он всегда себя лучше чувствует — здесь в поместье. Но он будет высоким, помяни мое слово, с лордом Майкрофтом было то же самое. — Миссис Грегсон поставила на стол мешочек с провизией. — Я знаю лорда Шерлока, он может носиться верхом часами и даже не вспомнит, что ему или кому-либо пора бы поесть, поэтому я для обоих из вас положила немного хлеба и сыра, а здесь бутылка имбирного пива, чтоб запить. Это только сегодня, не ожидай, что такое теперь будет каждый день.  
Снаружи долетело нетерпеливое:  
— Джо-он!  
Миссис Грегсон только головой покачала, а Джон встал.  
— Чай допей-то, минуту еще подождет. Я потом скажу ему кое-что о его глупых фокусах: поднимать всех в такую рань — ну, где это видано?  
Она фыркнула, а Джон сел обратно и схватил свою кружку, в ужасе думая: и такое теперь _каждый день_?!  
Солнце только-только показалось из-за деревьев, и светило Джону прямо в лицо, когда он вышел на улицу с маленькой сумкой. Прищурясь, он бросил взгляд вверх, увидев, что Шерлок сидел на Блэкберде, в совершеннейшем нетерпении, и выглядя так, словно должен вести войско в сражение. Он снял свое смешное пальто и шляпу, и Джон впервые разглядел его по-настоящему: изящная прямая спина, горделивая длинная шея, высокие скулы; проницательные серо-голубые глаза.  
В груди Джона что-то вдруг сжалось. Лорд Шерлок был очень… красив. Да, красив, иначе нельзя было бы описать его. Он был словно прекрасный арабский скакун самых благородных кровей, которого Джон когда-либо видел.  
Внезапно он осознал, что невежливо уставился на него, и, покраснев, повернулся к Гермесу.  
— Не позволяй ему скрыться, — пробормотал тихо Грегсон, протягивая Джону поводья.  
— Я всё слышал, — заметил лорд Шерлок. — У меня не будет причин сбегать, если Джон сумеет не отставать от меня, как вы обещали. Если же не сумеет, тогда в том не моя вина.  
— О, я не отстану от вас, — сказал Джон, легко выпрямляясь в седле. — Двинулись.  
Они шагом выехали из ворот, где Джон помахал привратнику, задавшись вопросом, как лорд Шерлок планировал миновать его, если бы ему удалось незаметно вывести из конюшни лошадь. Он не понимал, почему они вообще покинули земли Шерринфордов, поместье которых казалось Джону почти бесконечным. Он решил, что они направляются в город, и поэтому был удивлен, когда достигнув дороги, лорд Шерлок внезапно свернул направо.  
— Полагаю, мне разрешено ехать, не спеша, — высокомерно произнес лорд Шерлок.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джон, и они поехали медленнее. Джон начал чувствовать, что его настроение поднимается вместе с солнцем. День был чудесным, он ехал на замечательной лошади, впереди была долгая конная прогулка, и кто-то другой за него должен будет чистить сегодня стойла, а его работа сейчас не была чересчур уж обременительной.  
Приходилось признать, что Грегсон был прав: лорд Шерлок был превосходным наездником, несмотря на то, что под ним сейчас была старая, отяжелевшая лошадь. Джон почти желал, чтобы тот попытался сбежать — было бы так здорово отдаться погоне.  
Они проехали всего несколько миль, когда лорд Шерлок неожиданно остановился и соскользнул с лошади.  
— Вот здесь — подержи мою лошадь, — сказал он Джону и направился к деревьям. Джон стоял в нерешительности, держа поводья. Он сбежать попытается? Хотя, нет, он пешком далеко не ушел бы. Может, просто пошел облегчиться? Джон начал чувствовать раздражение, когда лорд Шерлок появился из-за деревьев и вскочил в седло без единого объяснения. Лишь сейчас Джон заметил, что к седлу его светлости прикреплен был мешок — даже больший, чем мешок Джона. Для чего это, интересно?  
— Поехали, — бросил лорд Шерлок, сразу дав шпоры лошади, и даже не подождав, пока Джон тоже сядет в седло. Ругнувшись под нос, Джон быстро догнал его, когда Шерлок выбрался на ту же дорогу, по которой они до этого ехали.  
Потом было еще несколько остановок, точно таких же. Один раз, когда они свернули на неширокую тропку и оказались между деревьями, Джон смог разглядеть, что делает его спутник, хотя это нисколько не прояснило ни смысла, ни цели его деятельности: тот, казалось, собирает грязь чайной ложкой, аккуратно распихивая ее по небольшим конвертам, а затем что-то пишет на страницах кожаного блокнота.  
— Что это вы собираете? — спросил с любопытством Джон.  
— Образцы почвы, — ответил коротко мальчик, и на этом обсуждение прекратилось.  
Наконец они добрались до места, где дорога изгибалась, а вокруг был торфянник, пастбища и луга.  
Натянув поводья, лорд Шерлок повернулся к Джону. Он был слегка напряжен.  
— Я хочу проехать к пруду, он примерно в миле отсюда, вон в том направлении, — и он указал туда, где колыхалась свежая трава. — Там деревья вокруг, их отсюда не видно. Я хочу побыстрей поскакать туда, но обещаю, я подожду тебя у пруда, и не буду пытаться ухать, пока ты меня не догонишь.  
— Вы думаете, доберетесь быстрее меня? — спросил Джон очень мягко.  
Лорд Шерлок выглядел озадаченным.  
— Конечно.  
— Что же, есть единственный способ проверить это, — заметил Джон, повернув коня так, чтобы тот встал вровень с Блэкбердом. — По вашему знаку… — Он ощутил, как тело его бессознательно принимает стартовую позицию: колени сжаты и напряжены, а бедра приподняты, и при этом в его ноге не было никаких следов боли.  
— Раз, два, три, старт! — крикнул лорд Шерлок, и Джон рванулся вперед как кролик, сбегающий из ловушки. Он летел над травой, ощущая лицом встречный ветер, и внутри него рос и рвался наружу смех чистой, незамутненной радости — счастья просто скакать вот так на отличной и резвой лошади. Он не отрывал глаз от цели, доверяя Гермесу находить дорогу, ощущая истинное ликование, наслаждаясь скоростью, стуком копыт, сознавая, что обошел соперника, и… Нет. Это нехорошо. Если он доберется до пруда раньше лорда Шерлока, тот, наверное, будет страшно обижен, раздражен, впадет в ярость — Джон по опыту знал, сколь болезненно аристократы относятся к поражениям… И это могло потом сделать жизнь его невыносимой.  
Или же эти гонки могли быть чистым жульничеством, и сейчас лорд Шерлок планировал скрыться, улизнув, когда Джон далеко от него ускачет. И тогда… Тогда тоже последствия будут плачевными.  
Впереди дорога пошла на подъем, и Джон несколько притормозил, сделав вид, что озабочен этим препятствием. Лорд Шерлок догнал его моментально, он скакал, пригнувшись к шее коня и щурясь от ветра. Джон притворно стал понукать Гермеса, на деле его немного придерживая. Лишь когда впереди показались силуэты деревьев, Джон ударил пятками лошадь, чтоб добраться до цели чуть-чуть отставая от Блэкберда. Соскользнул с коня, перевел дыхание и с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на юного лорда. Тот, однако, пребывал далеко не в столь радужном настроении, как ему бы следовало.  
— Ты позволил мне выиграть, — сказал тот обвиняющим тоном.  
— Что? — спросил озадаченно Джон.  
— Ты поддался. Не отрицай, ты гораздо лучший наездник, чем я. И я понял это еще в самом начале. Но затем ты стал придерживать лошадь. Это было нечестно, и, значит, вся гонка нечестная.  
Джон был удивлен. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого, — что лорд Шерлок рассердится на него, хотя победил. Тем не менее, тот был в ярости, и его голубые глаза полыхали на бледном лице, полные обиды и горечи.  
— Что ж, — признался Джон, — вы тоже хороший наездник. Если бы вы были сейчас на Гермесе, а не Блэберде — я, думаю, мы сравняли бы шансы.  
Лицо лорда Шерлока вмиг прояснилось.  
— Верно! Мы поменяемся на обратном пути!  
Но затем он вновь помрачнел.  
— Хотя ты не хочешь этого, так ведь? Думаешь, что я убегу.  
— А вы убежите?  
— Утром я, возможно бы, так и сделал, если б ты не позволил мне ехать шагом или отставал бы всё время, — признал мальчик. — Но если ты уступишь мне Гермеса для скачки, то, клянусь, что я после верну его, и тогда, конечно же, не убегу никуда.  
— Хорошо, посмотрим, — ответил Джон. — А сейчас эти лошади заслужили немного отдыха, да и я отдохнуть бы не отказался. Я пока отведу коней на тот берег, где можно спуститься к воде, напою их и привяжу. А потом вернусь к вам, если вы захотите.  
Его светлость не возражал, и Джон повел лошадей на дальний конец пруда, снял с них уздечки, обтер их и заменил поводья веревкой. Он подвел их к воде и позволил напиться, краем глаза приглядывая за лордом Шерлоком на другом берегу. Тот, казалось, на этот раз, собирает грязь в небольшую склянку. Джон пожал плечами, думая о причудах богатых людей, но без всякого гнева или досады. Лорд Шерлок, конечно, был упрямым и бесцеремонным, но Джон видел, что также тот был очень умным, решительным, честным. И он разговаривал с Джоном, как с равным. С удивлением он осознал, что почти надеется сесть рядом с юным лордом и разделить с ним еду — возможно, он смог бы тогда разузнать, для чего тот складывал грязь в пакетики.  
Когда лошади напились, Джон отвел их на участок с хорошей травой. Это место ему понравилось: здесь был славный, залитый солнцем выступ над самой водой, и большая плакучая ива, в тени которой можно было найти приют, если солнце начнет припекать слишком сильно.  
А потом до него донеслись голоса. Джон взглянул, заслонившись от солнца ладонью, и увидел трех мальчиков, шедших прямо к пруду. Дети фермеров или просто деревенские ребятишки, решил он. Те, похоже, увидели лорда Шерлока и направились прямо к нему. Юный аристократ, к тому времени, кажется, завершил уже свои изыскания.  
Джон оставил сумку под деревом и, незамеченный, решил подобрался поближе.  
Беззаботная болтовня мальчишек вдруг стихла, и один из мальчиков — самый рослый — сказал:  
— Ой, смотрите-ка, кто здесь у нас! Глу-упый лорд! Что, опять играется с грязью?  
— Дэниел, как мило вновь встретить тебя. Что, опять воровством занялся? — растягивая слова, произнес лорд Шерлок. В его голосе не было ни малейшего страха.  
Джон внутренне застонал. Ну, что за мальчишка! Он что, не видит, не чувствует, как опасно дразнить их?  
Или верит, что его защитит титул лорда?  
Ага, когда рядом нет никого.  
А эти, похоже, шутить не будут.  
Джон стал тихо приближаться к компании, стараясь обойти мальчишек по кругу и в тоже время оставаться в пределах слышимости.  
— А ты, Роберт Мореленд, школу прогуливаешь? Твоя мать полагает, ты учишься. Она бы не стала готовить тебе превосходный ланч, если б знала, что ты вместо этого попадешь в неприятности с Дэниелом Вотсом.  
— Оставь мою мать в покое! — прорычал второй голос.  
Затем третий, более низкий, сказал:  
— Да ладно вам, парни, пошли.  
— Кит? — сказал лорд Шерлок, в этот раз удивленно и несколько неуверенно. Джон наступил на ветку, которая громко хрустнула, но, казалось, никто из маленькой группы внизу на это не обратил внимания.  
— Ки-ит? — повторил, дразнясь, Дэниел, с явной насмешкой. — Так вы что, друзья с Тупым лордом, а, Кристофер?  
— Нет, конечно, — смутился мальчик. Джон сейчас был почти сзади них, разглядев его, — неуклюжего, тощего и лохматого, опустившего голову, словно тот боялся посмотреть им в глаза. — Просто видел его однажды, когда он тут жил, вот и всё.  
— Почему ты не в школе, Кит? Ты умнее их. Ты хотел учиться. — Лорд Шерлок казался скорей любопытным, чем встревоженным. Задело ли его то, что мальчишка только что от него отрекся, Джон не мог бы сказать. — А, всё дело в твоем приемном отце, верно? Он не может стерпеть, что ты выучишься и поднимешься выше, чем он, хотя это не так уж и сложно, он…  
— Заткнись, — прорычал в ответ Кит, заливаясь краской.  
Лорд Шерлок замолчал на мгновение, но потом добавил:  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я поговорил о…  
Дэниел рассмеялся, а Кит жестко сказал:  
— Да ничего я от тебя не хочу. И на школу — плевать, всем известно, она лишь для домашних мальчиков и для _содомитов_!  
Джон теперь был достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть короткую вспышку боли и шока в глазах лорда Шерлока, но лицо того тут же стало опять холодным и замкнутым. Тот пожал плечами и повернулся, сказав:  
— Что ж, тогда иди, я тебя не задерживаю. Будет легче, по крайней мере, когда в этих местах снова что-нибудь пропадет. Хотя я бы поостерегся, Дэниел, у тебя чересчур приметная обувь. Посмотри на следы от своих ботинок: они даже отчетливее, чем те, по которым тебя в прошлый раз и поймали. Ты пытался как-то исправить это? Еще одна ошибка, я думаю. Как забавно, твой брат всегда в новых ботинках. Как ты полагаешь, отец балует его, потому что тот симпатичней тебя, или же потому что он знает, что ты бастард? Ты же понимаешь, что это худшее, что…  
Дэниел заревел и ринулся на него с такой силой, что оба свалились в пруд.  
Джон вздохнул и, выбравшись из кустов, прыгнул в пруд вслед за ними.  
Лорд Шерлок, поднялся, шатаясь, — он не был трусом, но бойцом он тоже был никаким, и Дэниел вновь легко опрокинул его. Двое других мальчишек подбежали к ним и подняли лорда Шерлока, так что Дэниел снова его ударил.  
Джон одним прыжком сократил разделявшее их расстояние, оказавшись прямо за Дэниелом, и схватил его за плечо. Остальные потрясенно смотрели, как тот повернулся, и Джон быстрым апперкотом свалил его в воду.  
— Значит, здесь такие порядки? — спросил Джон. — Трое на одного? И того, кто моложе! Как по мне, так это нечестный бой. Правда, я тут недавно.  
Кит уже отпустил лорда Шерлока и отступил, но прогульщик Роберт был достаточно глуп, чтобы прыгнуть на Джона. Поэтому и его пришлось уложить. К тому времени Дэниел снова был на ногах, развернувшись, чтобы ударить, и сумел рассечь Джону губу. Но лорд Шерлок, всё еще пошатываясь и дыша тяжело от ударов в солнечное сплетение, поддел Дэниела под колени и свалил его в грязь. Джон пнул Роберта, что снова поднялся, а затем он схватил Дэниэла за одежду и толкнул его к берегу, всё еще пылая от ярости.  
— Хотите подраться, так найдите, кто вам под стать! — крикнул он. — А теперь убирайтесь отсюда!  
И они ушли.  
Джон остался стоять у края пруда, вымокший, в кровоточащих ссадинах и дрожащий от гнева. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, где лорд Шерлок. Тот обнаружился позади него, по колено в мутной воде, и его глаза были потрясенные и широко распахнутые.  
— Ну… — сказал Джон, — я, признаться, не думал, что мой первый день в качестве грума при вашем сиятельстве будет таким.  
И внезапно оба стали безудержно хохотать.  
— Это было, — Лорд Шерлок сглотнул, чтобы успокоить дыхание. — То, что ты, что ты совершил, это было… хорошо.  
— Это было смешно.  
И они опять рассмеялись.  
Джон смеялся так сильно, что заболели бока.  
— Вот, позволь мне… — Лорд Шерлок полез в свой карман, и прежде, чем Джон осознал, что тот делает, сын графа обхватил его голову сзади и прижал свой изысканный носовой платок к окровавленным губам Джона.  
— Нет, милорд, не надо, пожалуйста, всё в порядке, зачем…  
— Шерлок, — прервал его мальчик. — Ты будешь называть меня Шерлок. — И когда Джон уставился на него, добавил: — Мы с тобой теперь братья по оружию, правда?  
Джон смотрел на аристократически-бледное лицо, с тоненькой морщинкой между нездешними, серо-голубыми глазами, и чувствовал, что Шерлок столь одинок, как он сам.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Шерлок. Но только когда мы наедине.  
Лицо Шерлока осветилось короткой, невероятно красивой улыбкой.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — Я думаю, кровь уже перестала идти, но следует подержать платок для большей уверенности.  
— Ну, ладно, — сказал Джон, прижимая кусочек ткани ко рту. Никогда еще он не держал в руках ничего столь тонкого и изящного, что казалось почти кощунством пачкать это кровью. Ткань платка была гладкой, словно бумага.  
— Послушай, у меня с собой есть хлеб и сыр в моей сумке. Что ты скажешь насчет того, чтобы перекусить?  
Они ели в дружеской тишине, передавая друг другу бутылку с имбирным пивом, и глядя, как лошади щиплют траву, а вода в пруду лениво блестит. Сняли куртки, растянув на земле, чтобы те подсохли на солнце. Джон лег лицом вниз, чтоб спина тоже высохла, и, пригревшись, закрыл глаза, не заметив сам, как уснул. Когда он проснулся и приоткрыл один глаз, то увидел, что Шерлок лежит рядом с ним, подперев подбородок левой рукой, и ведет свои записи.  
Джон зевнув, потянулся и перекатился на правый бок, чтоб посмотреть на Шерлока. Ему было весьма любопытно, что за записи делает тот, но он не был уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы спрашивать.  
— Почему тот мальчишка, Дэниел, был так груб с тобой? Я имею в виду, до того как ты стал оскорблять его мать.  
— О-о, — Шерлок посмотрел на него, словно только сейчас осознав, что Джон здесь. — Была кража прошлой зимой — унесли цыплят у вдовы миссис Тернер, вор пролез в маленькое окошко. В то время поблизости был табор цыган, и все подозрения пали на них. Некоторых цыганских детей даже арестовали, что было нелепо, потому что в курятнике были четкие отпечатки — следы грязной обуви, а цыганские дети ходят босыми. Я втолковывал всё это инспектору, но он не был расположен слушать меня, особенно после того, как он сам и его подчиненные всё там позатоптали, так что ничего уже было не разглядеть. На окне же, к счастью, остались следы, вполне четкие, а кое-где — засохшая грязь. Когда я рассмотрел эту грязь через лупу, то увидел комочки муки. — Он сделал паузу и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.  
— Мельница?  
— Точно! Ты умнее инспектора, хоть, в конце концов, и до него дошло. Дэниел стал главным подозреваемым: он живет на мельнице, он как раз такого размера, чтоб пролезть в то окошко… то есть, он таким был в то время. И уже тогда проявлял черты, что могли быть присущи тому, кто решит ограбить старую леди, и скорее позволит, чтоб в этом обвинили невиновных детей, чем признает собственную вину. Ботинки его оказались как раз такими, что оставили след, и цыган отпустили. В тюрьму Дэниела не отправили. Я не знаю точно, в чем там было дело, но, должно быть, инспектор проявил снисходительность к сыну того, с кем частенько просиживал в пабе за пинтой. Или, может быть, знал, что отец прибьет Дэнни, если узнает. В любом случае, мы с ним и прежде друзьями не были.  
Джон подумал, что с мальчиком по имени Кит была бы другая история, но, возможно, сейчас говорить об этом не стоило.  
Шерлок перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него.  
— Джон? А ты покажешь мне, как наносить тот удар? Ну, чтоб, правда, сбить с ног?  
— Конечно. — Джон сел. Шерлок не выглядел очень сильным, но в нем была ярость, и он вполне мог бы научиться себя защищать, если бы ему показали, как. — А ты мне расскажешь, как ты узнал все те вещи, которые ты сказал им ранее, и они так на тебя разозлились. Не то чтобы они этого не заслужили — я слышал всё, и Дэниел, по сути, полез в драку первым. Но как ты узнал всё это?  
Шерлок пожал плечами, искоса глянув на Джона.  
— Я наблюдаю, — сказал он. — Любой может делать это, просто люди обычно не хотят замечать.  
— То есть, ты можешь проделать это с любым?  
Когда Шерлок снова пожал плечами, Джон спросил:  
— Ну, а что ты можешь рассказать обо мне?  
Юный лорд с минуту изучал его взглядом, чуть прищурившись против яркого солнца, затем сел, скрестив ноги, напротив Джона.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Ты приехал с севера, что, очевидно, но не дальше чем за полдня пути по железной дороге. Твой отец умер — нож, которым ты пользуешься, принадлежал ему, инициалы на нем те же самые, но он слишком старый, чтоб он сразу был твоим, так что ты был старшим сыном, и он перешел к тебе после его смерти. Твоя мама жива, судя по заботливости и мастерству человека, который обеспечил тебя одеждой и носовыми платками, но она живет с твоей старшей сестрой, а с той ты не очень ладишь. Ты был жокеем, учился этому несколько лет, но упал на скачках. Серьезнее была травма плеча, хотя вряд ли она заставляла тебя расстаться с карьерой жокея, но ушел ты из-за травмы ноги. Да… Однако, ты хромал, когда шел обратно в конюшню, и берег эту ногу в седле, когда мы поехали на прогулку, но когда мы начали состязание, ты использовал обе ноги одинаково, и когда побежал спасать меня, не хромал вообще. Так что это не травма завершила твою карьеру, а только твое чувство вины из-за этого, да? О, конечно, лошадь. Ее пришлось усыпить, правда? — Он замолчал, перевел дыхание и поднял брови.  
— Это, — сказал Джон потрясенно, — было великолепно. Восхитительно!  
Шерлок отвернулся, чтоб спрятать улыбку.  
— Это не то, что обычно мне говорят.  
— Да, я видел, что говорят обычно. Но это неважно, потому что это было невероятно!  
— Я ошибся в чем-нибудь?  
— Очень немного. Хорошо, с Гарри я лажу. Не сказал бы, что мы близки, она старше и вредная иногда, но… это ее муж, кого я не могу выносить. Он пьет.  
— Всегда есть что-то… Я знал, что есть кто-то, кто ты не выносишь, иначе ты остался бы с ними после ранения и нашел бы работу поближе к дому.  
— Как ты делаешь это? — спросил Джон, всё еще изумленный и очарованный. — Я имею в виду, ты уже объяснил, но как ты узнаёшь… я не знаю… куда смотреть? Ты увидел во мне то, чего я и сам не знал о себе!  
Шерлок тихо вздохнул.  
— Я наблюдаю, потом делаю выводы. Это называют дедукцией.  
Он посмотрел на Джона, и лицо его снова стало обеспокоенным. — Ты вернешься к скачкам?  
Джон улегся спиной на траву и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как солнечное тепло ласково касается лица. Он думал над этим вопросом. Хотел бы он вернуться обратно? Нет. Может быть, его травма, и правда, была вызвана виной, но она была в самом деле. Он гнал свою лошадь, позабыв обо всём, думая лишь о том, как прийти первым к финишу, а Лансеру пришлось платить по счетам. И он никогда бы не смог вернуться к этому. Но было потрясающе осознать, что Шерлок был прав: нога его не болела нисколько, когда утром они устроили состязания. Значит, больше он не зависел от работы, данной ему из милости, он бы мог заняться чем-то еще, возможно, даже пойти в армию через несколько лет, чтоб увидеть мир. Он действительно покончил с той жизнью, про которую всегда думал, что это и есть его жизнь. Что такой и должна она быть. Сейчас было время, чтоб подумать о будущем, и оно представлялось ему куда ярче и интереснее, чем прошлой ночью. В первый раз за много месяцев Джон осознал, что чувствует себя по настоящему живым.  
Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся Шерлоку, который сидел, обхватив колени, и смотрел на него.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я не вернусь обратно. Думаю, что останусь здесь на какое-то время.  
Улыбка Шерлока была ярче летнего солнца.  
— Ты поедешь завтра кататься со мной?  
— С радостью, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь в ответ.


	3. Мальчишечьи игры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинальном тексте вторая глава называется: That boys kick about  
> Мы перевели: Мальчишечьи игры
> 
> В комментариях автора указывается, что такое название было взято из викторианской азбуки 1859 года, по которой Шерлок учил Джона читать...На страничке на букву B ("би") приведена картинка мяча (англ. ball) и написано  
> B is for Ball, that boys kick about. С "В" начинается "Мяч" (ball), с которым играют мальчики.

Они выезжали верхом почти каждый день. Единственным ограничением Шерлока было условие, что он должен вернуться вовремя для уроков со своим гувернером; для Джона и вовсе никаких ограничений не было. Новость о том, что младший сын графа каким-то образом нашел компаньона, которого смог выносить и кто был готов терпеть его выходки, дошла до ушей лорда Шерринфорда, который отдал соответствующие распоряжения, и с тех пор составлять компанию Шерлоку было главной обязанностью Джона. Юноша беспокоился о том, что это могло вызвать плохие чувства среди прочих грумов, однако у его беспокойства не было никаких оснований.  
Ему не завидовали – его жалели.  
— Он выводит меня из себя, этот мальчик. Вечно носится туда-сюда, — за чаем сказал Старый Том.  
— Да я не могу взять в толк половины того, что он говорит! — поддержал это мнение Том Молодой, когда они вместе вели с пастбища жеребят.  
Так же думали и остальные.  
— Я ходил в школу, и был там не хуже других, но когда он что-нибудь говорит, я честно чувствую себя тупицей.  
— Он знает такие вещи, — шептал на конюшне Дэви, нервно оглядываясь через плечо. — Вещи, которые не должен знать. Это странно.  
— Просто он наблюдает, — попытался объяснить ему Джон, но Дэви лишь тряс головой, всем видом показывая, что твердо уверен, что Джон еще пожалеет когда-нибудь, что не слушал его.  
— Помяни мое слово. Это… неестественно!  
Шерлок мог быть неестественным, но он очень быстро стал центром жизни Джона. Когда был туман, то они шли в лес, где Шерлок собирал опавшие листья и мох; он показал Джону маленькую пещеру в скалах, где можно было прекрасно укрыться во время ланча. Когда шел сильный дождь, они отправлялись в город, где Шерлок делал покупки в магазине канцелярских товаров или выбирал материалы для занятий химией. Джон любил, когда после этого они останавливались в пабе, но Шерлок предпочитал идти в чайную комнату рядом со станцией, где всегда было много путешественников, на которых он мог поупражняться в дедукции. А в погожие дни они вместе скакали по полям, по лугам и дорогам, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы Шерлок мог собирать свои образцы. Большей частью, это была земля, но бывали и образцы растений и трав. На третий день они добрались почти до конца графства, и Шерлок смог заполучить у одного фермера кусочки шерсти его овец, про которых он услышал, что они какой-то необычной породы.  
— Хорошо, я сдаюсь, — сказал Джон, держа в руке маленький открытый конверт, в то время как Шерлок аккуратно складывал в него кусочек шерсти с помощью маленького пинцета. — Ради всего святого, ну что ты собираешься со всем этим делать?  
— Внесу в список. Я разве не говорил тебе раньше? Мне жарко, давай остановимся здесь, тут ручей был неподалеку.  
— Нет, ты не рассказывал мне, — сказал Джон, держа лошадей на поводу. — О чем ты вообще? Какой список?  
Шерлок взял Сирсу и стал снимать с нее уздечку.  
— Помнишь, я тебе говорил о Дэниеле, укравшем цыплят, и о том, как я узнал об этом с помощью грязи с его ботинок? Ну, после этого я стал размышлять, и решил, что если бы я по грязи на обуви человека мог понять, откуда он родом и где был, это стало бы бесценным инструментом при раскрытии преступлений. Поэтому я оставил это до того момента, как я смог купить микроскоп, и сейчас собираю образцы всего, что, как я полагаю, может оказаться на подошве обуви подозреваемого. А таких вещей очень много.  
— Да уж, наверное, — сказал Джон. — На моих ботинках есть прекрасный навоз, если тебе интересно.  
Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— В навозе нет ничего уникального, — сказал он, — если, конечно, животное не проглотило что-нибудь интересное, и это не было переработано в ходе пищеварительного процесса.... Вообще это может быть хитрой задумкой. И довольно умно – потайное место, где можно хранить что-нибудь, особенно если это нечто маленькое и легко выводимое, например какие-нибудь драгоценности… — Глаза его затуманились, и он весь ушел в свои мысли, так что Джон нежно взял у него поводья.  
— Какая жалость, что ты не был здесь, когда я приехал. Ты мог бы заполучить какой-нибудь образец северных почв с моих ботинок. Сейчас уже это всё исчезло.  
Шерлок выглядел искренне расстроенным из-за пропавшей возможности.  
— Но ты привезешь мне немного этой почвы, когда поедешь домой?  
— Обязательно. Всех видов, — пообещал ему Джон.  
— Торфяник, мне нужно немного северного торфяника! Я хотел бы также получить образцы некоторых болотных почв. Но то, что я хочу больше всего, это землю со свежевырытой могилы, но я не представляю себе, как такую можно достать.  
Джон ни разу не встречал никого, похожего на Шерлока. До того как они встретились, он даже вообразить не мог, что такие бывают, – с блестящим умом и страстью к исследованиям. Но, что было еще более странным, казалось, что Шерлок был так же сильно заинтересован в Джоне, как Джон – в нем.

— Завтра приезжает мой кузен. С тетей, — сказал Шерлок в один особенно прекрасный полдень.  
Юный лорд получил разрешение погулять, пока не придет время чая, потому они смогли посетить заброшенный карьер, о котором тот услышал недавно. В настоящее время они бездельничали, сидя на известняковых камнях, выходящих к краю большого бассейна карьера. Грегсон уже раза три сказал Джону, чтобы тот был внимателен и не позволил Шерлоку свалиться куда-нибудь, поэтому Джон поставил перед Шерлоком свою сумку в слабой попытке удержать его от того, чтоб тот свешивался с края. Вода внизу была чистой, прозрачной, того яркого голубого цвета, что весьма подходил под цвет глаз молодого аристократа.  
— Кажется, ты не рад их приезду, — заметил Джон.  
Гости постоянно приезжали и уезжали весь месяц, и, насколько он мог судить, все они были в одинаковой степени проигнорированы юным хозяином.  
— Я очень не рад их приезду, потому что они отвратительны и неприятны, — сказал Шерлок.  
— А-а, — Джон оглянулся туда, где Шерлок сидел и, нахмурившись, смотрел на воду. — Но они же тут не останутся долго, да?  
Большинство гостей не задерживалось в поместье.  
— Они останутся до конца лета, — сказал Шерлок уныло.  
— Правда? А почему?  
Шерлок лишь устало вздохнул.  
— Ну, это долгая история.  
— ...и у меня предостаточно времени, чтоб ее выслушать. Нам не нужно возвращаться до четырех.  
— Хорошо. Итак, тетя Уилкс… на самом деле, она мне не настоящая тетя, в каком-то смысле она кузина отца, но меня заставляют называть ее тетей. Ее сын, Себастьян, на год старше меня. Муж тети Уилкс проиграл все их состояние, и, когда мне было пять лет, застрелился. Конечно, подразумевалось, что я не узнаю об этом.  
— Какой ужас, — сказал Джон, шокированный этим рассказом.  
— Нет, ты просто не встречал эту тетю Уилкс. Что, по сути, довольно разумно. Матушка умерла годом ранее, потому отец предложил ей пожить у нас. Думаю, он надеялся, что она станет матерью для меня, и что Себастьян и я будем расти вместе, любя друг друга, как братья. Но из этого ничего не вышло.  
— Позволь я угадаю, — сказал Джон. — Себастьян оказался идиотом?  
— Большинство людей идиоты, Джон, не в этом проблема. Я был рад, когда они приехали, у меня никогда не было друга для игр, Майкрофт старше меня на семь лет, ты же знаешь. Я повел Себастьяна в сад после чая. Я как раз получил свою первую лупу и очень хотел показать все те чудеса, которые с ее помощью можно увидеть. — Взгляд Шерлока стал задумчивым и отстраненным. — Но он отобрал ее у меня и использовал для того, чтобы жечь муравьев. Когда я пытался ему помешать, он ударил меня, а когда хотел забрать лупу обратно, он сломал ее.  
— Он, похоже, настоящий мерзавец, — сказал тихо Джон. По тому, как Шерлок избегал его взгляда, он мог понять, что Себастьян сделал нечто гораздо больше, чем просто ударил его.  
— Да, лживый мерзавец и подхалим. Тетя Уилкс, конечно, слепа и не видит его пороков, но она проявила большое усердие, чтобы рассказать всем о моих. Отца это, к счастью, не убедило, Себастьяна отправили в интернат, как только ему исполнилось семь, а тете Уилкс отец назначил пособие. Хотя ее апартаменты в Лондоне довольно скромные, так что летние каникулы они проводят здесь каждый год. — Шерлок обнял свои колени и опустил на них свой острый подбородок. Он выглядел очень маленьким и очень несчастным. — У Себастьяна обнаружился лишь один настоящий талант, и он был в том, чтоб отыскивать то, чем я больше всего дорожу, и ломать это.  
— Твой микроскоп? Но ты можешь отдать его своему гувернеру, пока он будет здесь?  
— Нет, не микроскоп, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок. — Хотя это хорошая мысль, и я сделаю так, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мистер Брук не уедет в отпуск.  
— А что же тогда тебя беспокоит?  
— Вот это, — Шерлок посмотрел вокруг, и щеки его порозовели. — Наши поездки. Ты.  
— О-о. — Джон почувствовал, как к его щекам тоже приливает кровь. — Ну, меня гораздо сложнее сломать, чем лупу, а если кузен Себастьян попытается причинить вред лошадям, то мы разберемся с ним.  
Быстрая улыбка, столь редкая на лице Шерлока, заставила Джона улыбнуться в ответ.  
— И, знаешь что, мне интересно. Не то, чтобы я хотел это попробовать, но как можно _лупой_ поджечь муравьев?..  
Шерлок разжал руки и поднялся, охваченный энтузиазмом.  
— Мы можем поджечь бумагу, я покажу тебе. Линза фокусирует солнечный свет – собирает его в одну точку...

 

— Завтра приезжают Уилксы, — объявил всем Грегсон тем же вечером, и ответом был дружный стон. — Ладно вам, мы должны быть готовы привезти их со станции.  
— Джон может поехать, он еще не имел такого удовольствия, — сказал Нэд.  
— Джон будет с мастером Шерлоком. Вы трое можете бросить жребий, но будьте готовы.  
— Все горничные ненавидят миссис Уилкс, — сказала Энни. — Она вечно что-нибудь требует и желает, чтобы с ней обращались, как с королевой! А сама постоянно создает всем проблемы и жалуется.  
— Она всё же получше, чем этот мальчишка. Мерзкий маленький педераст, — сказал Дэнни-садовник, и, когда миссис Грегсон шикнула на него, добавил шепотом Джону и Нэду: — А каким он еще может быть? Он ведь в этой их _школе_ , не так ли?  
Нэд и Дэнни тихонько хихикнули, а Джон вежливо улыбнулся, не желая показывать, что не понял смысл шутки.  
— Они дело толкуют, мэм, — сказал Старый Том. — Тот мальчишка дрянной – гнилая душа. Всегда ноет, и бьет пони хлыстом. И я помню, как он швырял камни в собак. Мнение Старого Тома о большинстве людей было таким же, как мнение Шерлока, но он любил животных и не выносил, когда с теми обращались жестоко.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, верховая езда не очень-то интересует его, — сказал Грегсон, надеясь всех успокоить. — Потому, возможно, он останется в доме, мучить горничных, и нам не придется иметь с ним дела.

 

Джон не видел приезда Уилксов, так как был в лесу вместе с Шерлоком, который не хотел возвращаться еще больше, чем прежде. Но Джон наслушался Молодого Тома, оказавшегося тем самым злосчастным грумом, кому выпало встречать Уилксов на станции. После этих рассказов Джону даже захотелось увидеть пресловутого Себастьяна, ожидая, что тот будет с хвостом и с рогами.  
На следующий день Шерлок пришел на конюшни так рано, что грумы только-только проснулись, приступая к своим обязанностям.  
— С добрым утром! — сказал радостно Шерлок. — Я попросил, чтобы повар завернул мне завтрак, так что нам не нужно ждать миссис Грегсон, и я взял завтрак также и для тебя.  
— А чай? — возразил было Джон.  
Шерлок протянул ему флягу.  
— С молоком и без сахара.  
— Но как ты...  
Появившись из-за угла, подошел Молодой Том.  
— Мастер Шерлок, — сказал он серьезно, — вы ведь не позволите, чтобы ваш кузен валялся в постели?  
— Кажется, он что-то вчера говорил о прогулке верхом, — признал Шерлок. — Но не думаю, что он имел в виду сегодняшний день. Он, конечно же, слишком устал – утомлен вчерашней поездкой.  
Молодой Том рассмеялся, взял сумку Шерлока и швырнул ее Джону.  
— Поешь, Джон. А я тебе приготовлю лошадь.  
Когда они выехали, Джон уже привычно приготовился к скачке, но Шерлок повел их вокруг конюшен, в направлении садов.  
— Мы что, остаемся в поместье? — спросил Джон в замешательстве. Это выглядело весьма сомнительным способом избежать компании Себастьяна.  
— Нет, там есть другие ворота, за садами. Это, в своем роде, секрет. Хотя кое-кто из домашних слуг о нем знает. Они используют этот путь, когда хотят ускользнуть в деревню после того, как главные ворота закроются.  
— Скажи честно, тебя ведь ждут неприятности из-за того, что ты бросил кузена?  
— Разумеется, — озорно сказал Шерлок. — Я уже всё обдумал. Себастьян устроит истерику и поднимет шум, мой отец узнает об этом и накажет меня за то, что я был груб с гостем. Он почти наверняка запретит мне покидать дом и сады в течение трех дней, все знают, что я ненавижу это, так что Себастьян будет очень доволен. И он сможет провести это время, изводя меня, как того пожелает. Но потом он устанет от этого. Он теперь растолстел еще больше, и я знаю, на самом-то деле он не любит ездить верхом. Он сказал, что любит, лишь потому, чтоб заставить меня оставаться с ним. Его мать выйдет к чаю, бесконечно рассказывая, как ее бедняжка устал от школьных занятий… — Шерлок хмыкнул, и стало понятно, что тот явно сомневается в трудолюбии своего кузена. — И что один из гостей сказал ей, что он должен начать выезжать со мной, что я каждый день делал это и посмотрите, как здорово выгляжу…  
То, что он говорил, вовсе не показалось Джону хорошим планом, но, без сомнения, у Шерлока должна была быть стратегия, что позволила бы ему ускользнуть от противного родственника.  
Они ехали вдоль живой изгороди английских садов. Джон редко бывал в этой части поместья и никогда – с того момента, как семья возвратилась из Лондона. Сейчас он увидел шпалерные розы во всём их великолепии. Кроме них, было много других цветов.  
— До чего тут красиво! — сказал он.  
— Да, но давай поторопимся – Себастьян заметит, что я не вышел к завтраку. — Шерлок, повернул коня, направляясь к аккуратно подстриженным газонам. Он продолжил свой путь вдоль изысканных парковых насаждений, мимо пруда, – его Джон тоже раньше не видел, – с крошечным островком, на котором был миниатюрный греческий храм. Джон хотел было остановиться и полюбоваться, но Шерлок потащил его дальше, туда, где парк сменялся землями фермеров-арендаторов, на которых теперь колосился богатый урожай зерновых.  
Высокая каменная стена шла вдоль границы поместья, и Джон нахмурился в замешательстве, потому что он не видел ни намека на какие-либо ворота.  
— Сюда, — сказал Шерлок и спешился, чтоб пройти к проходу под ивой. И, конечно, там обнаружились ворота, достаточно широкие, чтоб провести лошадей.  
— Ах, так вот как ты собирался ускользнуть в первый день, — сказал Джон. — А я всё удивлялся, как ты думал проехать мимо привратника.  
— Да, вот так. Этот выход ведет в сторону города, но тащить сюда лошадей очень долго, потому я редко делаю это, но зато это очень удобно, если хочешь покинуть поместье тайком.  
Шерлок закрыл ворота и вновь прыгнул в седло. Снаружи казалось, что ворот уже долгое время никто не касался, удивительно было, если б их вообще кто-нибудь обнаружил.  
— Куда мы поедем? — спросил Джон. — Еще очень рано.  
— Давай отправимся на другой конец города. Там есть участок, где я могу собрать глину с речных берегов, а затем, я думаю, мы могли бы сделать крюк и позавтракать возле озера. Там дорога отличная, только галопом скакать! Если мне придется три дня просидеть взаперти, я хочу насладиться сначала чудесной поездкой.

 

Всё вышло, как и предсказывал Шерлок. Мистер Грегсон за чаем сказал Джону, что его услуги по сопровождению Шерлока на верховых прогулках не потребуются в течение нескольких дней, так как юный лорд выезжать не будет. Молодой Том бросил на Джона сочувственный взгляд, а мистер Грегсон добавил:  
— Меня также уведомили, что мастер Себастьян хочет завтра поехать кататься.  
— И я должен его сопровождать? — спросил Джон, содрогнувшись.  
— Нет, я спросил их, будет ли это необходимо, но его мать ответила, что он останется в пределах поместья. Поэтому я не считаю, что ему нужен грум, если только он сам не потребует этого.  
— Только не я! — вскричал тут же Молодой Том. — Я его со станции вез!  
— Если он захочет, чтобы кто-то сопровождал его, это будет Старый Том. С этим у нас не будет проблем.  
Авторитет Старого Тома насчет лошадей был непререкаем, а в Шеррингфорд-холле он жил с тех времен, когда он был моложе Джона. Если б тут и возникла проблема, то Старый Том с ней бы справился.  
Джон закончил ужин в довольно расстроенных чувствах, а затем извинился и пораньше ушел к себе, даже не пожелав играть в карты, как он делал обычно. Он был удивлен тому, как сильно потрясло его то, что он завтра не встретится с Шерлоком. Три дня без него показались вдруг целой вечностью, и впервые Джон подумал о том, каково-то будет ему, когда Шерлок уедет в Лондон, и оставит его одного на долгую суровую зиму... Одного – без своих ярких глаз и блестящего проницательного ума... Не хотелось даже думать об этом.

Джон поднялся в свою комнатушку и разулся в светлых летних сумерках. Он мог бы лечь спать, сегодня они много проездили, и все мышцы ныли теперь, но…  
В этот миг на своей подушке он заметил листок бумаги, сложенный пополам.  
Юноша удивленно замер. Кто бы мог здесь оставить записку? Сюда было не так-то легко пробраться и, кроме того, всех других парней он видел не далее чем десять минут назад. К тому же, хоть он старался не афишировать этого, он уверен был, что все знали, что он не умеет читать. Джон едва ли бы единственным неграмотным среди слуг, Лэн тоже читать не умел, как и Старый Том, но все остальные выросли в тех краях, где были уже организованы школы лорда Шерринфорда. Потому осталась единственная возможность – Шерлок. Но как он умудрился доставить сюда письмо?  
Джон поднял листок бумаги и внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь изучить его так, как сделал бы это Шерлок. Бумага была тяжелой и, вероятно, хорошего качества, хотя Джону трудно было судить о таких вещах. Он мог сказать, что она не была вырвана из записной книжки Шерлока… Но это было всё. Черные значки на бумаге не могли ничего поведать ему. Вероятно, подумал Джон, Шерлок просто хотел сказать ему, что его план сработал, и что он увидится с Джоном через три дня. Эта мысль согрела его – то, что Шерлок захотел общаться с ним таким образом. Перед тем как лечь спать Джон аккуратно засунул бумагу под подушку.

 

Молодой Том оседлал Терпсихору для мастера Себастьяна и ждал теперь, когда тот соизволит явиться. Кузен Уилкс был еще очень юн, ростом чуть выше Джона, но гораздо упитаннее. Его бриджи были малы ему и обтягивали его слишком туго; возможно они были прошлогодние. Шерлок говорил о нем как об отдаленном кузене, но Джон уловил в нем слабое сходство с лордом Майкрофтом, хоть глаза его были более близко поставлены, а рот более тонкий и нервный. И, конечно, выражением глаз он на старшего брата Холмса был ничуть не похож: лорд Майкрофт, насколько успел изучить его Джон, выглядел проницательно и опасно-лениво… Будто кот у мышиной норки. Сторож дома.  
Ничего такого не было в Себастьяне – тот казался не слишком-то умным. Просто вредным – и всё. Избалованным глупым мальчишкой.  
Волосы его были светлей, чем у Шерлока, и при этом прилизаны, а лицо его было мясистым, в то время как Шерлок, казалось, состоит весь из тонких костей.  
Гость принес с собой хлыст, как и говорил Старый Том.  
Себастьян остановился, чтобы Молодой Том мог подвести к нему лошадь, и взглянул на него снизу вверх.  
— Я не хочу эту старую клячу, — сказал он высокомерно. — Приведите мне лошадь моего кузена.  
Молодой Том был шокирован до глубины души: Терпсихора была прекрасной лошадью, на которой обычно ездил лорд Майкрофт, но он опустил голову, не смея спорить.  
Джон, стоявший в тени, торопливо вмешался:  
— Сэр, простите меня, но Сирса – это лошадь для маленького мальчика. Она будет маловата для вас.  
Разумеется, то было смешно – Сирса не была такой лошадью, но Джон понадеялся, что Себастьян не знает разницы. Он не хотел доверять ему лошадь Шерлока.  
Тот лишь холодно посмотрел на него.  
— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, мальчик, — сказал он с откровенным презрением. — Приведите мне лошадь.  
Джон опустил голову. Здесь он ничего поделать не мог. Он уже встречал такой тип людей. Любые попытки приводить разумные аргументы только сделали бы всё еще хуже. Он молча пошел в стойло Сирсы и прошептал ей на ухо:  
— Будь хорошей девочкой и сбрось его в канаву.  
Чрезвычайно хотелось последовать за Себастьяном, но Джон понимал, что эта идея ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Так что он помог Молодому Тому пасти лошадей, а потом взял Блэкберда на долгую, трудную прогулку. Когда он на усталом коне подъезжал к конюшне, то почувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее.  
Дэви выскочил ему навстречу.  
— Ты вернулся, хвала Небесам, — сказал он, запыхавшись. — Этот толстый ублюдок привел Сирсу домой хромающей, а мистера Грегсона нет: лорда Шерринфорда внезапно вызвали в Лондон, и мистер Грегсон повез его на станцию.  
Джон пихнул поводья Дэви и поспешил в стойло Сирсы. Молодой Том пытался успокоить ее, но та только фыркала и кусалась.  
— Тише, тише, — сказал Джон мягко, отстраняя Тома от лошади, чтоб присесть перед ее поврежденным коленом.  
— Это то колено, что у нее болело раньше, да? — спросил Том.  
— Да... подержи ее голову. — Джон нежно ощупал пальцами колено лошади и сел на пятки в огромном облегчении. — Я думаю, всё обойдется. Оно просто слегка отекло, но суставы и кости в порядке. Холодный компресс и несколько дней отдыха – и она у нас будет плясать на травке.  
— Этот мелкий кусок дерьма, — прорычал Молодой Том, виновато оглянувшись через плечо, словно миссис Грегсон из дома могла бы услышать его.  
Джон накладывал компресс, когда послышался шум подъезжающего экипажа. Вскоре мистер Грегсон был рядом, осматривая повреждение.  
— Может, снять повязку, чтоб вы лучше увидели?  
— Нет, не стоит. Похоже на растяжение, и ты всё сделал правильно. — Лицо Грегсона так потемнело, как Джону еще не доводилось видеть. — Этот дурак, вероятно, рванул уздечку во время прыжка. Очень жаль, что он шею себе не свернул. Как случилось, что он был на Сирсе?  
Джон рассказал ему и добавил:  
— Я должен был приложить больше усилий, чтобы остановить его. Если бы она осталась хромой после этого... — К своему стыду, он почувствовал в горле горячий комок и вынужден был замолчать.  
Мистер Грегсон похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ты ничего не мог сделать, парень. Но я расскажу обо всём лорду Майкрофту. И отныне, если мастер Себастьян захочет кататься, он поедет со Старым Томом, на той лошади, что я ему выберу, или не поедет вообще.  
Джон благодарно кивнул, проглотив комок в горле, и выжал улыбку.  
— Вы ведь ему скажете, что с ней всё будет хорошо, не правда ли? Я уверен, лорд Шерлок узнает об этом, и будет расстроен.  
— Скажу. Ты хорошо забинтовал ее. Молодец. — Грегсон поднялся на ноги и вышел, позвав Дэви, чтобы тот позаботился об экипаже.

 

За столом в этот вечер на голову незадачливого Себастьяна низвергались проклятия и упреки. Его провозгласили величайшим идиотом из всех, кто когда-либо садился в седло, причем, уродливым идиотом.  
— Надеюсь, он заявится в сад. И я вывалю кучу навоза на его башмаки, — сказал Лэн. И, довольно искусно изобразив пустой взгляд, промямлил: — Ах, простите, сэр! Мое имя, сэр? Дэнни, сэр».  
— Он тут больше не будет командовать, — уверенно сказал мистер Грегстон. — Лорд Майкрофт согласился со мной насчет верховой езды, а его слово, в отсутствии графа, – закон.  
— А почему его светлость вызвали в Лондон? — спросил Нэд.  
— Рабочие в доках устроили сходку, они требуют реформ, — сказал мистер Грегсон. — Чтобы утихомирить их, новый министр призывает послать войска, и лорд Шеррингфорд отправился в Лондон, чтобы помешать ему это сделать.  
— Какой ужас! — сказала потрясенная миссис Грегсон. — Посылать солдат против собственных граждан из-за мирных требований!  
— Они не останутся мирными, когда придут солдаты, — сказал Молодой Том. — Может, новый министр того только и хочет – вызвать бунт, чтоб иметь оправдание за применение войск?  
— Возможно, ты прав, — сказал Грегсон. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь о новом министре? — Молодой Том больше всех интересовался политикой.  
— Зовут его сэр Джеймс Мориарти, — ответил тот. — Консерватор, конечно, ненавидит реформы… Но больше я о нем ничего не знаю.  
— Здесь он ведь никогда не бывал, не так ли? — спросила миссис Грегсон, оглядев всех присутствующих за столом.  
— Едва ли, иначе мы бы это точно знали, — сказал мистер Грегсон, а затем откинулся на спинку стула и достал свою трубку. Другие поняли, что это знак, что ужин закончен, и понесли тарелки в большую раковину.  
— Джон, подойди на минутку.  
Джон послушно уселся на табурет рядом с мистером Грегсоном, который раскуривал свою трубку с большим удовольствием.  
— Лорд Шерлок получил сообщение, — сказал он. — Это было правильно. Он, кажется, думал, что это – его ошибка, что его кузен причинил Сирсе вред, и что ей так плохо, что даже я не смогу ей помочь.  
— Я уверен, что этот урод, мастер Себастьян, сказал ему, что придется ее усыпить, — сказал Джон с большей злостью, чем ожидал. — Вы сказали ему, что с ней всё будет хорошо?  
— О, конечно, хотя я подумал, что мне нужно переговорить сначала с тобой, чтоб увидеть, есть ли что-то еще, что я могу передать ему. Он сказал, что сразу пришел бы увидеть ее, но дал слово отцу не ходить в конюшни.  
Джон тряхнул головой.  
— Скажите просто, что я клянусь, что она будет в полном порядке к концу недели, и чтоб сам он был осторожен и не нанес себе вред. — Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок спровоцировал мастера Себастьяна на что-либо худшее.  
Грегсон задумчиво кивнул.  
— Я ему передам. И, Джон? Это касается и тебя. Если он придет снова, ты оставишь мне разбираться с ним.  
— Да, сэр.

 

Больше мастер Себастьян не пришел. Это было единственным радостным событием в последующие два дня, тянувшиеся ужасно долго. На третий день Сирса хромала гораздо меньше, что, конечно, могло бы обрадовать Джона, но он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым, что она вообще пострадала, и неделю еще на ней нельзя будет ездить.  
Он беспокоился также о Шерлоке, хоть и успокаивал себя тем, что если бы Себастьян сделал что-то действительно отвратительное, то Энни или миссис Грегсон обязательно услышали бы это от горничных.  
Но что если Шерлок злится на Джона? Что если считает его ответственным за произошедшее?  
В последнюю ночь Джон так беспокоился, что едва смог уснуть, ворочаясь и вздыхая, пока кошке Эмми не надоела вся эта возня и она не покинула его в поисках более спокойного пристанища.  
Однако на следующее утро лорд Шерлок появился в свое обычное время, прыгая по конюшням как солнечный зайчик и всё вокруг озаряя улыбкой.  
— А, вы живы, — сказал Молодой Том радостно. — Мы думали, вы решили прикончить кузена, и погибли в неравном бою.  
— Разумеется, нет. Как могли вы подумать, что я сделаю что-то настолько глупое? Хотя я всё же принял меры предосторожности, чтобы он не смог ездить верхом какое-то время. Помнишь листья крапивы, что мы собирали? — обратился он к Джону. — Я провел немало времени, тщательно перетирая их, и посыпал вещи в его комоде. Он какое-то время ни на чем не сможет сидеть, а в седле – тем более.— Все фыркнули.  
— Как там Сирса?  
— Уже хорошо, но ей нужно еще несколько дней отдыха, — сказал Джон, следя за ним сияющими глазами. — Хочешь взять Терпсихору?  
— Конечно! Давай наперегонки!

 

Они поскакали к воротам. Шерлок определенно наслаждался обретенной свободой, а Джон был так счастлив, что даже не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства.  
— Как же всё это удалось провернуть? — спросил он, наконец, когда они выехали за ворота, направляясь к деревне. — Ему стало скучно, или он и так натворил достаточно, и ты избавился от него?  
— И то, и другое, я думаю. Хотя это было ужасно – быть запертым в доме с ним. Почему ты не пришел на встречу в саду?  
— Что? Когда?  
— В первый день. Ты получил мое письмо? Я очень тщательно подбирал слова, когда давал слово отцу: я сказал, что не покину дом или сады в течение трех следующих дней, поэтому я смог ускользнуть во время ужина и оставить записку в твоей комнате.  
Джон отвел взгляд и посмотрел на дорогу.  
— Я получил его, Шерлок, только не смог прочесть. Я не умею читать.  
— О-о, — сказал Шерлок, выглядя удивленным. — А я надеялся...  
— На что? — заинтригованный, Джон снова посмотрел на него.  
— Так, ничего.  
Какое-то время они ехали в тишине, потом Шерлок нерешительно произнес:  
— Я могу научить тебя.  
— Чему? Читать? Зачем?  
— Я надеялся, буду писать тебе. Когда я вернусь в Лондон. — На этот раз уже Шерлок избегал смотреть Джону в глаза.  
— Мне?.. — спросил Джон удивленно. — Зачем бы тебе писать мне? Ты же будешь в Лондоне. Там ведь все твои друзья, разве нет?  
Шерлок передернул плечами, как будто поежился.  
— У меня нет друзей, не считая тебя.  
— Но я же не... — Джон прикусил язык, но уже было поздно – он мог видеть искру боли, отразившуюся в глазах Шерлока.  
Как же так?..  
Это было сверх всех ожиданий. Без сомнения, Шерлок стал самым важным для него человеком, но тот был сыном графа, лордом, а Джон – лишь неграмотным деревенским мальчишкой... Это же всё равно, что мечтать, будто солнце спустится с неба и назовет его своим другом…  
Но сейчас он смотрел на Шерлока, кусавшего губы в явном расстройстве.  
Джон глубоко вдохнул.  
— Я не тот, кого твои близкие хотели бы видеть в качестве друга или того, кому можно писать. Я грум, Шерлок. Я благодарен тебе за твое отношение, но я никогда не мог полагаться на твою доброту...  
— Перестань, — юный лорд повернулся к нему, и глаза его просто сверкали на белом лице. — Перестань говорить со мной так, словно ты обычный слуга, а я – твой хозяин, словно я для тебя ничего не значу…  
— Да ты – всё для меня! — воскликнул Джон прежде, чем смог задуматься, остановиться. Слова вырвались прямо из сердца.  
Оба замерли, глядя во все глаза друг на друга.  
Джон, нервничая, сглотнул, но не мог взять эти слова обратно, потому что, в любом случае, они были правдой.  
Лицо Шерлока озарила огромная сияющая улыбка.  
— Это правда?  
— Правда, ты, идиот. А то сам не мог это узнать… при своей дедукции!  
Шерлок расплылся в еще более широкой улыбке, и Джон ощутил, как теплый клубочек привязанности и нежности стал образовываться в его груди.  
— Так как же? — Шерлок отвел глаза, потом снова взглянул на Джона..  
— Мы можем поехать туда, где на прошлой неделе мы видели сливы? Они как раз поспеть бы должны.  
— Давай, кто быстрее! — сказал Джон, и они понеслись.  
Сливы были спелые, и Шерлок с Джоном отведали их с большим удовольствием, хоть плоды оказались крохотными, чуть больше вишни, но сладкие и так полны соком, что кожица почти трескалась.  
— Здесь и есть почти нечего, — сказал Джон, выплюнув косточку; та со звуком _пинк_ улетела к реке. — Только если набрать полный рот.  
— Зато получается вкусно, — сказал Шерлок. Он влез на дерево, ловкий, как кошка, набрал слив с верхних веток, затем тоже выплюнул косточку. — О, смотрит, моя до реки долетела.  
— Теперь поплывет, ее прибьет к берегу, и где-нибудь из нее вырастет новое дерево, — сказал Джон мечтательно. — Возможно, однажды его найдут наши сыновья, отведают ягод, затем так же выплюнут косточки в реку, и будет еще одно дерево, и ...  
— История невероятна, и по многим причинам, — сказал Шерлок. С глухим стуком он спрыгнул с дерева и уселся рядышком с Джоном.  
— Я весь липкий, дай мне салфетку.  
Джон передал, и смотрел безмятежно, как Шерлок закатывает рукава. И вдруг резко сел.  
— Шерлок...  
Тот проследил за его взглядом.  
— О, это крапивка, ничего страшного. Себастьян не причинил мне сильной боли, даже он не настолько глуп.  
Джону вовсе не показалось, что тут «ничего страшного», но он ничего не сказал, пока Шерлок вытирал запястья и аккуратно застегивал рукава.  
— Итак... ты подумал об этом? Хочешь научиться читать и позволишь мне научить тебя? — Шерлок всё еще смотрел на свои рукава, словно бы не желая, чтобы Джон увидел, как сильно он хочет, чтобы тот сказал да.  
Джон думал об этом во время их скачки. Это было странно; он никогда и не помышлял о таком, но сейчас, когда он думал, что он мог бы сделать, умея читать, ощутил, что отчаянно этого хочет. Он мог бы читать газеты, как это делают многие, следовать за молитвой в библии во время службы, читать этикетки; смог бы написать домой и спросить о своей семье. Конечно, собственных книг он не смог бы себе позволить… Но если бы были книги, которые были как-то связаны с лошадьми, то, возможно, лорд Шерринфорд мог сделать еще одну хорошую трату...  
И, конечно же, перспектива получения писем от Шерлока была стимулом сама по себе.  
— Я не знаю, Шерлок. А не думаешь ты, что я слишком стар уже для обучения?  
Вот чего он действительно опасался, это того, что окажется слишком глупым, и Шерлок, в конце концов, осознает это и будет разочарован.  
— Не говори ерунды, к тебе это не относится. И не думай, что ты недостаточно умен, потому что ты умный. И, в любом случае, посмотри на тех дураков, что умеют читать и писать, и занимаются этим целыми днями, да половина Парламента таковы, если верить отцу. Даже Себастьян умеет читать, каким-то образом научился.  
Это стало окончательным аргументом. Джон просто не мог быть глупей Себастьяна.  
— Тогда давай попробуем, — сказал он, надеясь, что голос его звучит увереннее, чем он себя ощущал.  
Шерлок радостно хлопнул в ладоши и достал из сумки свою записную книжку и карандаш.  
— Завтра я принесу доску, это будет куда эффективнее, — сказал он, вырывая страницу из своей записной книжки и кладя ее сверху. — Хорошо, придумай слово, короткое слово.  
— Джон, — сказал Джон немедленно. Если он больше ни с чем не справится, хорошо бы, по крайней мере, научиться писать свое имя.  
— Нет, Джон _хитрое_ слово, для начала нам нужно что-то попроще. Я тебе обещаю, что имена мы освоим через несколько дней. Давай что-то другое.  
Джон хотел сказать «Эмми», но сказал вместо этого: "Cat". / _«кэт» -англ. -«Кошка»_ /  
— О, отлично. А сейчас скажи его еще раз, медленно, так чтоб слышать каждый отдельный звук.  
— Кээээ…  
— Нет, нет, медленнее, тут два звука, послушай.  
Джон нахмурился, подумал, а затем попробовал снова: "К, э, т?"  
— Верно. А теперь повтори это снова, а я запишу.  
Джон повторил, медленно, как только мог, а Шерлок написал на бумаге: С,A,Т.  
Шерлок указал на каждую букву в отдельности.  
— Буквы произносятся как звуки, а из звуков состоит слово. Видишь? Как только ты выучишь буквы, все остальное – дело практики.  
— К, э, т, — сказал Джон снова, глядя на бумагу. — "Cat".  
— Точно! Сейчас мы попробуем с другими буквами, смотри, как изменится слово. Я буду первым: я изменю «С» на «М». «М» дает нам звук «м-м-м». Итак?  
Джон уставился на новое слово. Он колебался между неуверенностью и изумлением, но подумал, что понял, что Шерлок сказал ему, и поэтому повторил послушно новые звуки:  
— Ммм, э, т. Mat. / _англ. – рогожа, циновка_ /  
— Да, ты только что прочел новое слово, Джон! Очень хорошо. А теперь ты. Измени один звук.  
— "Rat"? — попытался Джон. / _англ. – крыса_ /  
— Прекрасно. — Шерлок написал Cat под Mat и Rat. — Р-р-р дает букву R. С нее также начинается "railway" ( _железная дорога_ ) и "rabbit" ( _кролик_ ) и "rope" ( _веревка_ ).  
— И "riding" ( _верховая езда_ ).  
— И "river" ( _река_ ). — Шерлок улыбнулся Джону. — А сейчас, в честь кузена Себастьяна, возьмем букву F, F произносится как... / _**Мальчики готовятся написать и произнести слово Fat – англ. «жирный, толстый»**_ /  
Они так увлеклись, что Джон даже не заметил, как пролетело время, пока солнечные лучи не стали светить им прямо в лицо. Он с удивлением посмотрел на небо.  
— О, нет, нам нужно поторопиться, — сказал он. — Уже поздно, а ты так и не взял тот свой образец особенной глины. Мне так жаль, Шерлок.  
— О, не беспокойся об этом. — Шерлок быстро собрал все их вещи, пока Джон отправился к лошадям.  
— Я попросил Майкрофта запереть мой микроскоп в кабинете отца. Хотя давай поспешим, я хочу, чтобы мистер Брук был в хорошем расположении духа и помог мне найти азбуку и учебник для начинающих на завтрашний день. На неделю он отправится в отпуск, и мы сможем тогда гулять весь день, до вечернего чаепития!

 

С тех пор они ежедневно занимались чтением. Джон буквально был ошарашен количеством букв в алфавите – и некоторые из них давали больше, чем один звук, господи, кто придумал все эти сложности?! Но, как и предсказывал Шерлок, он довольно быстро во всем разобрался. Спустя несколько дней юный лорд обучил его читать их имена, и Джон стал питать тайную ненависть к букве «H» ( _английское «эйч»_ ). Было плохо уже, что она _читалась_ в фамилии _Holmes_ и _не читалась_ в имени _John_ , но она еще превращала звук S ( _русское «с»_ ) в шипящее «SH» ( _русск. «Ш»_ ) в имени _Sherlock_! Это было смешнее всего.  
— Звук меняют не только эти две буквы, — объяснял ему Шерлок, увлеченно выводя сочетания букв на доске. — Вот смотри, еще есть "Ch" ( _«ч»_ ) и "Th" ( _«з»_ )...  
Джон ехал домой более удрученным, чем был в самом начале. Но позже, когда он помогал Молодому Тому перетаскивать мешки в сарай, он неожиданно увидел одно из «трудных» сочетаний букв на мешке. Он остановился, чтоб внимательно посмотреть.  
— "Ch", — пробормотал он про себя, слыша быстрый голос Шерлока в своей голове. — С этого сочетания начинается и church ( _«церковь»_ ), и chase ( _«погоня»_ ) и choice ( _«выбор»_ )..." Он снова посмотрел на слово. «ck» – он знал этот звук из имени Шерлока ( _Sherlock_ ) и звук n из своего собственного имени. "Ch, ck, n" прошептал он, глядя на буквы между сочетаниями и заполняя их звуками, и затем у него получилось: Chicken ( _«Цыпленок»_ ).  
— Том, здесь мешок с кормом для цыплят.  
— О, да плевать, — сказал Молодой Том, всматриваясь в мешок. — Просто брось у стены. Оттащу это завтра на ферму.  
Джон ликовал. «Цыпленок»! Он прочитал слово, и сделал это сам, без какой-либо помощи, и, кроме того, это было большое и сложное слово, слово с буквой h. Он, Джон Уотсон, умеет читать. Как и сказал Шерлок, остальное было делом практики.  
Шерлок был очень рад, когда Джон на следующий день рассказал ему о своем успехе.  
— Отлично, Джон! — Ну что ж, давай теперь начнем кое-что посерьезнее. Я напишу предложение.  
Джон смотрел на три слова, начертанные на доске. Он знал первое и последнее очень хорошо, но вот то что было посередине... он думал с минуту, а затем неуверенно прочитал: "Sherlock licks John?" ( _«Шерлок облизывает Джона»_ ) ( _**Джон перепутал слова «нравиться» – likes – со словом «лизать, облизывать» – licks.**_ ).  
Шерлок перестал смотреть на него в ожидании и разразился хохотом. Джон понял, что только что сказал, и начал смеяться тоже, когда Шерлок буквально прыгнул на него и крикнул: "Шерлок облизывает Джона!", и на самом деле лизнул его в шею. Они начали бороться и возиться на траве, и каждый пытался лизнуть тот участок кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Наконец, они затихли чуть живые от смеха. Шерлоку удалось засунуть свой язык в ухо Джона, тот взвизгнул, перевернул Шерлока и придавил его сверху, крепко держа за запястья; наклонился и начал облизывать лицо Шерлока. Тот извивался под ним, беспомощный от смеха, с воплем: «Я не могу дышать! Я не могу дышать!».  
Джон слегка приподнялся с легкой усмешкой, и вдруг со всей остротой осознал, что это именно _тело Шерлока_ – его изящное стройное тело – извивалось под ним сейчас, крепко удерживаемое за запястья.  
Шерлок всё еще беззаботно смеялся, а Джон ощутил, как вдруг бросило в жар, и что жар этот не имел ничего общего с солнцем. Одежда показалась ему слишком тесной и странной…  
— Сдаюсь, — выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон быстро его отпустил, откатившись в сторону, на траву. В голове было странно легко и немного шумно; он сел, чтоб глотнуть воды, пока Шерлок лежал на спине на торфе, и пытался чуть отдышаться.  
— Ну, хорошо, — сказал Джон, усевшись, скрестив ноги, и предложив воды Шерлоку. — Покажи мне, почему это не нужно читать как «лижет»?  
Шерлок тоже сел, вытер лицо платком, и объяснил, в чем была ошибка, так просто и интересно, что Джон легко отвлекся, забыв странное чувство, которое так внезапно нахлынуло на него. Он понял правила достаточно быстро, хоть ему пришлось потратить немало времени на практику, чтоб научиться различать все нюансы.  
Когда Шерлок убедился, что Джон всё понял, то взял доску, вытер ее и написал новое предложение. Джон понял его очень быстро:  
—Джон любит лошадей, — прочитал он с триумфом в голосе ( _John likes horses_ ).  
— Теперь я. — Он взял доску и изменил в предложении только последнее слово, так, чтоб читалось: — Джон любит Шерлока. ( _John likes Sherlock_ )  
Шерлок улыбнулся, глаза его засияли, и он потянулся к доске, но Джон не отдал ее.  
— Нет, подожди, я напишу еще одно. — Он очистил доску и аккуратно написал новое предложение, ненадолго задумавшись над последним словом.  
Шерлок взял доску и вслух прочел:  
— Шерлок любит грязь ( _Sherlock likes dirt_ ). — Он снова улыбнулся, тепло и широко. — Да, это так. Я люблю грязь. Но Джона я люблю больше.  
— А я люблю тебя больше, чем лошадей, — ответил Джон. — Но сейчас нам лучше вернуться домой, или мистер Брук тебя точно любить не станет.  
— Еще два дня, — сказал Шерлок счастливо.  
Они задержались у перекрестка, ведущего в город, когда Шерлок заметил что-то на дороге и затем у живой изгороди, получить кусочки которой ему было абсолютно необходимо. Джон держал лошадей, а Шерлок собирал образцы. Когда тот вернулся, в его волосах были листья, и пятно на носу. Учитывая еще и полосы, оставшиеся от травы, Джон подумал, что сейчас трудно было бы отличить, кто из них был лорд, а кто – грум.  
Они снова сели на лошадей, и Джон дразнящим тоном сказал:  
— Шерлок любит грязь.  
— Это образцы почвы, — задрав нос, сказал Шерлок важно, но тут же рассмеялся, добавив: — Ну, я хотя бы их не облизываю. Я облизываю только Джона.  
— Шерлок лижет грязь, — сказал Джон, и тот ответил ему:  
— Джон лижет лошадей.  
Они хохотали как сумасшедшие, так сильно, что с трудом остались в седле. В это время на дороге показался экипаж, идущий в направлении Шерринфорд-холла.  
— Это должно быть отец! Давай их обгоним! — крикнул Шерлок, поднимая свою лошадь в галоп. Джон последовал за ним, и они быстро оказались впереди экипажа. Шерлок помахал, а Джон вежливо приподнял свою кепку. Он поймал в окне экипажа взгляд лорда Шерринфорда, и на строгом лице его светлости была улыбка – в первый раз за всё время, что Джон видел его. Он подумал в этот момент, что быть графом – это значит нести тяжелую ношу: пытаться, чтоб твоя страна становилась лучше, убеждать твердолобых и несогласных, что нужны перемены, которые принесут пользу людям… Еще надо управлять поместьем, помогать своим арендаторам, тушить пожары… И заботиться о своей семье.  
Неудивительно, что его светлость всегда выглядел столь серьезным и строгим.

 

Джон был очень занят, когда вернулся, нужно было позаботиться о лошадях и карете, поэтому и не вспомнил, пока не лег спать, о том странном чувстве, которое он пережил сегодня. О жаре, который охватил его тело, когда он прижал к земле гибкое тело Шерлока.  
Он прогнал это воспоминание прочь и стал думать о тех словах, что выучил за день.  
Но позже, той ночью, ему привиделся сон. Он не помнил, что именно ему снилось, но запомнил яркую вспышку удовольствия, горячего, неожиданного и очень приятного, а также чувство влаги, оставшееся от этого удовольствия, на его животе и ночной рубашке, теплой в прохладном воздухе ночи.


	4. Бархат теплых летних ночей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава 3, 12 и 17 - их названия взяты из англиканского гимна 19 века (англ. "Not here for high and holy things")…Не за высокие святыни.  
> В этой вселенной это любимый гимн Джона.  
> Вот два первых куплета:
> 
> Not here for high and holy things  
> we render thanks to thee,  
> but for the common things of earth,  
> the purple pageantry  
> of dawning and of dying days,  
> the splendor of the sea,
> 
> the royal robes of autumn moors,  
> the golden gates of spring,  
> the velvet of soft summer nights,  
> the silver glistering  
> of all the million million stars,  
> the silent song they sing.
> 
> Примерный перевод:
> 
> Не за высокие святыни  
> мы воздаем тебе хвалу  
> но за земную благодать  
> ее пурпурный пир  
> что от рождения и до смерти свят,  
> за красоту твоих морей  
> за королевское убранство осенних торфяников,  
> за золотые ворота весны,  
> за бархат теплых летних ночей,  
> за серебристый блеск  
> миллиарда звезд,  
> что тихую песню поют...

Это лето стало лучшим временем в жизни Джона. Череда безоблачных теплых дней, наполненных поездками по округе; скачки по дорогам и отдых в тени, под деревьями.  
Джон с сочувствием смотрел на садовников, до того изнуренных работой, что тем еле хватало сил, чтоб поужинать.  
— Лишь дурак будет сетовать, если хорош урожай, — хмыкнул Дэнни, заметив взгляд Джона.  
— Верно, парень, — согласился с ним мистер Грегсон. — Урожай хорош – так всем благо, и люди спокойны. Никаких беспорядков.  
— Как это? — спросил Джон.  
— Урожайный год – значит, много еды, и она подешевле, — объяснил мистер Грегсон. — В плохой-то цены так задирают, что беднякам приходится голодать. А голодный скорее пойдет бастовать, чем тот, кто сумел накормить семью.  
— И, похоже, зима будет мягкой, — добавил Старый Том.  
— Что тоже весьма хорошо, — сказал мистер Грегсон, и Джон, понявший ход его мыслей, заметил:  
— Меньше будем на уголь тратить. И мерзнуть не будем.  
Беспорядки летом случались время от времени, в основном, на шахтах и в доках. В Парламенте было принято решение принять к осени Закон о справедливой заработной плате, и это слегка успокоило волнения.  
— Отец сказал, что к концу сентября нам нужно будет вернуться в Лондон, потому что он должен быть там, — сказал как-то Шерлок, когда они наслаждались сладкой дикой малиной в качестве ланча. — Как жаль, ведь в другие годы мы оставались в поместье до самого сезона охоты. Но, по крайней мере, мои родственнички уберутся уже через две недели, так, чтоб мой кузен в столице мог собраться с силами для нового семестра. В общем, здесь их не будет. Хоть какое-то утешение.  
— А ты почему не в школе? — спросил Джон. Он давно уже думал об этом; в разговорах слуг эта тема всплывала неоднократно. Миссис Грегсон считала, что Шерлок слишком деликатный и хрупкий для посещения школы, а все остальные уверены были, что он просто отказывается туда ходить.  
— Посмотрите только, сколько учителей приходили к нему – и никто не задерживается! — сказал Нэд. — Мистер Брук хотя бы вернулся сюда после отпуска. Предыдущий наставник просто сбежал.  
— А помните, был один, кто потребовал отвезти его тут же на станцию, заявив, что он лучше ночь проведет на вокзале, чем останется в этом доме еще на мгновение? — усмехнулся Дэви.  
— Мастер Шерлок взорвал его кровать, — объяснил мистер Грегсон. — Где ему было спать?  
И подобные разговоры повторялись время от времени. Потому-то Джон и решился спросить.  
— Меня тоже ждет школа, — сказал Шерлок с унынием. — На следующий год. До сих пор мне этого избегать удавалось, но теперь мне ясно дали понять, — юный лорд иронически закатил глаза, — «что я не смогу с достоинством носить благородное имя Холмсов» без того, чтоб промучиться в Итоне несколько лет. Всё, на что я могу надеяться, это то, что к шестнадцати я уже буду в Оксфорде, как это сделал Майкрофт, и тогда мне, по крайней мере, не придется долго торчать в интернате.  
— О-о, — сказал Джон, ощутив вдруг тяжесть на сердце. Он надеялся, Шерлок еще долго будет учиться со своим гувернером – тот как будто не очень его притеснял.  
Шерлок больше не веселился, Джон чувствовал это. Тот швырнул в траву ягоды и расстроенно лег.  
— Ну, до этого еще целый год, — сказал он, наконец, желая ободрить друга. — Может быть, эта школа сгорит к тому времени.  
Шерлок сразу же просиял; эта мысль ему очень понравилась:  
— О, или я могу это устроить, когда попаду туда.  
— Блестяще, — сказал Джон, и решил отвлечь его, возвратив к их урокам. — Почитаем?  
Учебник для начинающих был уже пройден, и теперь Джон осваивал коротенькие рассказы. Это было не очень-то увлекательно, потому что те, в основном, полны были сурового морализаторства, но каждый раз, когда Джон добирался к концу страницы, он чувствовал прилив уверенности в себе. Для Шерлока же эти рассказы были невероятно скучными.  
— В следующий раз я тебе принесу кое-что получше, — пообещал он.  
И Джон улыбнулся, с нетерпением ожидая чудесных историй.

Утро следующего дня было очень жарким, обещая им знойный день. Небо было ясным, безоблачным. В конюшнях остро пахло свежей соломой… и вещами не столь приятными, требующими уборки.  
— Собачьи дни, — сказал Старый Том за завтраком.  
Даже Шерлока, казалось, сморила такая погода.  
— Давай съездим к озеру, — предложил он, когда они выехали на дорогу. — Там всегда ветерок.  
— Наперегонки? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок сразу же оживился.  
— До перекрестка, а затем по холму до моста, и там напрямую, срежем путь.

Джон выиграл скачку, как это обычно и случалось, и к моменту, когда они спешились у водоема, пот лил с него градом. Он расседлал лошадей, а затем неожиданно для себя предложил:  
— А давай искупаемся?  
— Что? — Шерлок так посмотрел на Джона, будто тот предложил развести костер и сплясать на угольях.  
— В озере. Ну, давай. Мы сейчас расплавимся от жары. Окунуться будет так здорово.  
— Но я … не умею плавать, — сказал медленно Шерлок.  
— Правда? — удивился Джон. Может, это была еще одна странность богатых людей? Но с другой стороны, где бы было ему научиться, ведь он явно никогда не играл с друзьями, хохоча и борясь, чтоб его, как щенка, бросили на середину реки.  
— Тогда я научу тебя, — пообещал он. — Поверь, это гораздо легче, чем учиться читать.  
Шерлок замер в нерешительности, нервно поглядывая на воду.  
Джон стащил свою рубаху и взялся за бриджи.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, Шерлок. Я знаю, тебе понравится. Посмотри.  
Он стащил с себя оставшуюся одежду, разбежался и прыгнул в озеро с громким всплеском и ликующим возгласом. Чистая прохладная вода была просто чудом после жаркого воздуха.  
Джон вынырнул и обернулся, чтоб посмотреть на Шерлока. Тот стоял у края воды, полностью одетый, и в его широко раскрытых глазах отражалась растерянность.  
— Вот, видишь? — сказал Джон, выпрямляясь, – у берега вода была только по грудь. — Тут же неглубоко. Ты спокойно можешь стоять. Смотри, вон тростник, значит, тут достаточно мелко, чтобы ты мог встать. Глубоко лишь на середине.  
— И… и ты... не позволишь мне...?  
— Нет, конечно. Я не дам тебе утонуть, упасть, захлебнуться и ничего подобного, — пообещал ему Джон.  
Шерлок неохотно стал раздеваться, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы нервно взглянуть на Джона, который отвернулся, чтоб предоставить Шерлоку некоторую частную жизнь. Это было различием между ними, которого он не учел. Джон родился в коттедже с единственной комнатой, и вырос, бултыхаясь в реке с другими мальчиками, без всякой одежды. Он до сих пор мылся в помещении с дюжиной других парней, все время препирающихся из-за горячей воды и швыряющих полотенца друг в друга. Насколько он знал, последним человеком, который видел Шерлока обнаженным, была его няня.  
Он шагнул обратно, когда Шерлок, прикрывшись рукой, неуверенно спустился к воде, и с внезапной ясностью осознал, как тот хрупок. Джон привык к блестящему уму Шерлока, к его неуемной энергии, считая, что он с юным лордом – примерно ровесники. Однако тело Шерлока все еще осталось во многом детским, нежным – невинным и безволосым. Джон внезапно почувствовал острый прилив нежности, словно Шерлок был новорожденным жеребенком… И понял, что будет всегда защищать его – любой ценой. И что б ни случилось.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он очень мягко. — Теперь иди сюда, осторожно и медленно, как будто ты хочешь получить новый свой образец, понимаешь? Возьми меня за руку. Я буду прямо перед тобой, и ты увидишь, насколько тут глубоко. Вода чудесная, правда же?  
Пальцы Шерлока дрожали в его ладони, но Джон знал, еще с первого дня у этого озера, что Шерлок храбрец. Потому решил двигаться дальше.  
— Давай зайдем немного поглубже, и ты сможешь по настоящему окунуться. — Джон потянул Шерлока за собой, пока они не оказались там, где вода была им по пояс. Джон подождал, пока Шерлок смог, наконец, отпустить его руку.  
Тот окунул пальцы в воду и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Да, хорошо, — признал Шерлок, поглядывая на берег, что там всё еще оставался тростник, и, значит, была твердь под ногами.  
— Тебе нужно ополоснуться, вот так, — сказал Джон, плеснув воду прямо на Шерлока. Тот вскрикнул, пригнувшись, чтобы плеснуть воду в Джона, но тот нырнул и отплыл на несколько метров в сторону, где и остался, смеясь при виде того, как Шерлок плескал воду и кричал на него.  
Через какое-то время Джон возвратился к тому месту, где Шерлок стоял, упершись в бока и слегка нахмурившись. Тот выпрямил свои узкие плечи и вздернул решительно подбородок:  
— Хорошо. Научи меня плавать.  
Джон решил, что легче будет начать с того, чтобы просто удерживаться на плаву, покачиваясь на воде, но спустя полчаса усомнился, что этот навык проще, чем изучение алфавита и чтения.  
Худенькое тело Шерлока было полностью лишено естественной плавучести, и делу вовсе не помогало то, что тот напрягался и замирал каждый раз, когда Джон пытался уложить его спиной на воду. А хуже всего, что юного лорда охватывала паника всякий раз, когда тот думал, что тонет, он крутился и хватался за Джона, пока они оба не уходили под воду.  
— Нужно попробовать по-другому, — сказал Джон, обретя равновесие в десятый раз, наверное, и подтягивая к себе отплевывающегося Шерлока. — Когда ты учился ездить верхом, как ты научился падать? Кто учил тебя ездить на лошади, Старый Том?  
— Грегсон, — ответил Шерлок, убирая мокрую челку с глаз.  
— Он учил тебя падать, ведь так? Как группироваться, когда ты ударяешься о землю?  
— Ему это не требовалось, я никогда не падаю.  
— Все падают, Шерлок.  
— Но не я.  
— Ну, Грегсон, наверное, верил в это так же сильно, как я, — сказал Джон, слегка раздражаясь. — Так что я уверен, он учил тебя этому.  
— Учил, — признал неохотно его сиятельство. — Но мне это не понадобилось.  
— Твое счастье. Что ж, это то же самое, тебе нужно научиться, как падать в воду.  
— Но ты сказал, что не позволишь мне этого, — сказал Шерлок, готовый снова запаниковать.  
— Шерлок, да воды здесь – тебе по пояс. Ты можешь учиться падать в воду так, чтобы чувствовать, что ногами стоишь на земле. Тогда ты не будешь каждый раз утаскивать меня за собой.  
Шерлок посмотрел на свои ноги, как будто только сейчас осознав, как он стоит.  
— О-о. — Он вновь посмотрел на Джона. — Хорошо. Как мы это сде...  
Джон легонько толкнул его в грудь. Шерлок опрокинулся и упал на спину, испуганно барахтаясь в воде. Джон крикнул:  
— Встань на ноги!  
Минутой позже Шерлоку удалось подняться, откашливая воду, попавшую ему в нос и рот.  
— Фу-у. Я хлебнул воды.  
— Но теперь ты знаешь, что это не страшно, — сказал Джон без малейшего признака раскаяния. — А теперь давай повторим.  
Они сделали это еще раз. А потом еще раз и еще, пока Шерлок не обрел достаточно уверенности, чтобы откинуться на воду, не замирая от страха. Джону удалось, наконец, уложить его на поверхность, и он просунул руки, чтобы поддерживать его на воде. Одну руку он просунул под острые лопатки Шерлока, а другую под его сжатые худенькие ягодицы.  
— Очень хорошо! Очень хорошо, Шерлок! А теперь расслабь руки!  
Шерлок разжал кулаки, позволив рукам свободно покачиваться рядом с телом.  
— Прекрасно! У тебя почти получилось. — Джон смягчил свой голос, чтоб говорить очень мягко и нежно. Так обычно он разговаривал с раненной лошадью или жеребенком. — Я держу тебя, Шерлок, и не позволю, чтобы что-то случилось с тобой. Не позволю тебе упасть. Почувствуй воду, она сама тебя держит, так ведь? Позволь ей держать тебя.  
Напряженное лицо Шерлока расслабилось, и тот начал дышать спокойнее. Джон остро ощутил тот момент, когда Шерлок уловил суть движения – тот слегка выгнул спину и расслабил руки и ноги.  
Шерлок медленно открыл глаза и взглянул на Джона, который широко улыбался.  
— У тебя получается, — прошептал Джон. — Ты уже держишься на плаву!  
Шерлок улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза, повернув лицо к солнцу. Солнечный луч скользнув по поверхности, задержался на капельках воды, дрожавших у него на ресницах. Тело Шерлока, медленно покачиваясь, начало отплывать от поддерживающих его рук Джона, который смотрел на это со странным чувство гордости и потери.  
Шерлок лежал на воде совершенно спокойно и неподвижно, осторожно дыша и дрейфуя всё дальше, пока мягко не столкнулся с зарослями тростника.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Джон, подняв руки, стоит в нескольких метрах от него. Шерлок расплылся в улыбке и крикнул:  
— У меня получилось! Посмотри, Джон, Я... — и плавно ушел под воду.  
Джон бросился к нему, но Шерлок нащупал ногами дно и встал на ноги. Он кашлял и выплевывал воду, пока Джон смеялся и хлопал его по спине, а потом смог сказать:  
— А теперь научи меня плавать.  
— Ты самое нетерпеливое создание, которое я когда-либо знал, — сказал Джон с нежностью. — Уже поздно, а мы еще даже не завтракали. Давай перекусим, а потом попробуем удерживаться на воде еще несколько раз. А завтра я научу тебя плавать, хорошо? Жара будет всю неделю. Так сказал Старый Том.

Предсказания Старого Тома сбылось, и погода всю неделю была очень жаркой.  
Джон и Шерлок каждое утро сразу отправлялись к озеру. Когда Шерлок преодолел свой страх, то начал делать успехи, достойные новичка, а к концу недели он уже и озеро мог переплыть, пусть сначала это у него выходило и не очень-то элегантно, но зато эффективно. Джон, понятное дело, всё время держался рядом.  
— Сегодня вечером громыхнет, — заявил Старый Том, когда они пили чай.  
— Слава богу, может, хоть жара немного спадет, — ответила миссис Грегсон и никто не стал спорить с нею. Джон немного жалел, что это помешает им продолжать уроки плаванья, но он тоже был бы рад окончанию жары. Последние ночи он едва мог уснуть, до того было душно.  
Грозы еще не было, когда Джон отправился спать. Все окна в конюшне были открыты настежь, свою дверь Джон тоже оставил открытой, в надежде хоть на какой-то ветерок. В комнате было нечем дышать. Джон переоделся в ночную рубашку и вытянулся на кровати. Закрыв глаза, он пытался вызвать из памяти образ холодного снежного утра в Уиллогби-чейз: темнота, мороз, корыта с замерзшей водой, его пальцы, замерзшие так, словно тысячи иголок впиваются в кожу, застывшие руки еле справляются с уздечкой…  
Да…  
_Он был в сбруйной Уиллогби-чейз, помещение было таким огромным… Куда больше, чем помнилось. Джон пытался найти там уздечку Лансера, но лежало всё почему-то совсем по-другому, а по надписям на ярлыках Джон не мог ничего понять._  
«Нет, — сказал он внезапно. — Я ж теперь умею читать!..»  
Налетел порыв ледяного ветра, и унес все уздечки и прочую упряжь... 

Джон проснулся, дрожа от страха и холода. Он не сразу понял, что ветер ему не приснился. Прохладный восходящий поток проникал в его комнату через западное окно с дальней стороны амбара.  
— Наконец-то, — пробормотал он, и впервые за многие дни он натянул на себя одеяло. Засыпая, он услышал, как первые капли дождя застучали гулко по крыше.

Теперь снился ему не мороз, а озеро в солнечных бликах, но он снова проснулся – разбудил его громкий стук, будто что-то упало на пол.  
Он подумал было, что это кошка, но она была у него в ногах. Дождь лил как из ведра. Возможно, его разбудил порыв ветра?..  
Джон сел, нахмурившись, – и вскрикнул от шока: у окна стоял Шерлок. Полностью одетый и промокший до нитки.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Дверь заперли, — объяснил его светлость. — Можно, я у тебя останусь? Я ужасно замерз.  
— Конечно, можно! Давай, быстро переоденься в сухое! — Джон спрыгнул с кровати и вытащил из маленького сундука свою сменную ночную рубашку. Шерлок в ней, конечно, утонет, но его, в любом случае, никто в ней не увидит. — О чем ты? Какую дверь заперли? Куда ты вышел?  
Шерлок нагнул голову, вытирая волосы мокрой рубашкой. Его голос звучал глухо.  
— Я хотел получить несколько образцов с того места, где фермеры косили сено, но решил не тратить на это то время, которое мы могли провести на озере. Мистер Брук говорил сегодня, что слышал, вечером начнется гроза, вот я и подумал, что у меня не будет шансов сделать то, что мне нужно. Поэтому я подождал, пока взрослые отправятся спать, и тихонько выбрался. — Выпрямившись, он отдал Джону свою мокрую рубашку и взял у него сухую одежду. — Я спустился по иве – так же я попал тогда к тебе в комнату, перед тем, как меня наказали. Только в тот раз все были на ужине. А сейчас Себастьян увидел, что я после чая принес ботинки из кладовой, и, видимо понял, что я задумал. Должен признать, иногда он умнее, чем я полагал. Когда я вернулся, то обнаружил, что он запер окно и оставил на подоконнике издевательскую записку.  
— А черный ход? — спросил Джон, развешивая мокрую одежду Шерлока.  
— Полагаю, он посчитал, что я постучусь к посудомойке, это всех всполошит, и меня вновь накажут за то, что я убежал. На ночь запирают все двери, но с рассветом откроют кухни, так что я смогу возвратиться. Проскользну – и никто меня заметит, и буду в своей кровати раньше, чем придет горничная. Себастьян будет в ярости! Я остался бы в вишневом саду, но такой сильный дождь… Потому я по дереву забрался к тебе.  
— Ну, я более чем рад тебя видеть. Давай, залезай, — сказал Джон, садясь на кровать.  
Та была очень узкой, и Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Как мы оба поместимся здесь?  
— А ты разве никогда...  
Ну, конечно же, нет.  
Это снова было так, как на озере, – другой мир, совершенно другая жизнь. Джон вдруг понял, что Шерлок, вероятно, никогда не делил с ни кем спальни, не говоря уже об узкой постели.  
— Извини. Ложись в кровать, а я посплю на сеновале, внизу.  
— Нет! Я хочу спать с тобой. И к тому же, это твоя кровать, не могу же я выгнать тебя из нее. Ты просто скажи мне, как это делается.  
— Ах, — Джон почесал в затылке. — Ну, можно лечь спиной к спине, так спят те, кто не очень друг друга знает. Так мы делали в Чейзе. Можно лечь валетом. Так мы делали, если было слишком много народу. А можно лечь бочком, один спиной к животу другого, как семья. Но тогда спиной ко мне будешь ты, потому что я больше.  
— Как семья, — сказал Шерлок. Он залез рядом с Джоном и с некоторой нерешительностью лег на бок. — Вот так?  
— Да, только чуть колени согни. — Джон одной рукой приобнял Шерлока, прижимая к своей груди. Шерлок пах дождем и свежим сеном, а еще от него исходил какой-то особенный, очень сладкий запах, источником которого, решил Джон, было мыло: что-то похожее на нагретый солнцем клевер. Сам он, вероятно, пах потом и лошадьми, но переживать по этому поводу было глупо. Теплая тяжесть хрупкого тела Шерлока была просто чудесна, как объятие кого-то любимого, но наполовину забытого.  
— Ты ведь уже спал вот так, да? — пробормотал Шерлок. — А с кем? Я думал, твоя сестра была старше?  
— Гарри старше меня. Но у меня были другие сестры.  
— Расскажи мне о них.  
— Мэри была самая старшая, но в прошлом апреле она умерла. В родах.  
— Но твоей любимицей была не она, — сказал Шерлок уверенно. — Расскажи мне о своей младшей сестре.  
— Эмми. Ей было всего четыре, когда она умерла. Зимняя лихорадка. Мне было семь.  
Шерлок на минуту затих.  
— Моя мама тоже умерла в родах, — сказал он чуть слышно. — Мне было четыре. Я больше не помню ее голоса. И не могу вспомнить, как она выглядела. Есть портреты, но она там не такая, какой я ее помню.  
— Я тоже не могу вспомнить лица Эмми. Но она была рыженькой, ее волосы были очень мягкими и пушистыми. Я помню это. И еще я помню, как она смеялась. И... да, ты прав, мы привыкли спать вот так, и я помню, как она ощущалась рядом со мной. Когда она умерла, в моей постели словно бы появилась холодная большая дыра.  
— А братьев у тебя нет.  
— Был один. Но он родился мертвым.  
Шерлок потянулся и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, а затем крепко прижал его руку к своей груди.  
— Майкрофт слишком взрослый, чтоб быть _правильным_ братом. Я буду твоим братом, а ты будешь моим.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь во влажные кудри Шерлока. — Братья.  
Шерлок слегка повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Я должен предупредить тебя, что очень мало сплю.  
— У меня были худшие соседи в кровати. Если я усну, то меня не разбудишь, если только ты снова не спрыгнешь на пол.  
— Не спрыгну, — сказал Шерлок серьезно.  
Кошка, очевидно, поняв, что Шерлок никуда не уйдет, взобралась на постель и обнюхала его. Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок тихо засмеялся, когда кошка деликатно коснулась его влажных волос мягкой лапой и решила, что это не то, что ей нравится. Она аккуратно пробралась по узкой кровати и устроилась позади колен Джона.  
_Братья_ , — подумал Джон, всё еще улыбаясь.  
Он обнял теплое тело Шерлока и уснул. 

— Что у вас там, милорд? — спросил Молодой Том. — Могу я помочь?  
— Это для Джона, — сказал Шерлок, пыхтя.  
Джон, услышав свое имя, выглянул из дверей, и увидел, что Шерлок несет коробку.  
— Я хочу отнести это в твою комнату, хорошо?  
— Я возьму ее, — сказал Джон больше для того, чтоб не видеть приподнятых в изумлении бровей Молодого Тома.  
Он взял коробку из рук Шерлока, поднял ее на плечо и без особого труда поднялся по лестнице.  
— Завтра вы возвращаетесь в Лондон, да? — услышал он позади себя голос Тома. — Наверное, ждете этого с нетерпением?  
— Нисколько. Мне придется ходить на уроки танцев. Отец объявил мне это вчера.  
— Но… Это хорошие новости. Вы сможете будущим летом научить танцам меня и Джона, а мы удивим девчонок. И все нам обзавидуются.  
— Э-э, — сказал Шерлок с явным отвращением.  
Джон скользнул вниз по лестнице.  
— Идемте во двор, хорошо, лорд Шерлок? А я заскочу на кухню и возьму наш завтрак.  
Миссис Грегсон уже приготовила его сумку, и та стояла на столе, раздаваясь вширь более, чем обычно.  
— Я добавила вам угощений, так как это последняя ваша поездка… на какое-то время. — Она с теплотой улыбнулась Джону. — Угощение также и для тебя. В начале лета я подумала бы, что разделаться со своими обязанностями для тебя само по себе будет праздником. Но теперь я вижу, ты будешь скучать по этому, правда?  
— Да, мэм, — сказал Джон. Даже самому себе он не хотел признаваться, насколько сильно он будет скучать. Не просто по их поездкам, которые были истинным удовольствием, но по Шерлоку. По возможности быть рядом с ним: разговаривать, смеяться, плавать в озере, спорить, ездить верхом. Спать. После той памятной грозы Шерлок прокрадывался в его комнату два-три раза в неделю и пролезал под руку Джона так тихо, что иногда тот даже не просыпался. И только наутро обнаруживал, что мягкие кудри Шерлока щекочут его щеку, а чистый сладкий запах клевера наполняет нос. Шерлок утверждал, что у него проблемы со сном, а рядом с Джоном он засыпает лучше, что, вероятно, было правдой, но Джон подозревал, что Шерлоку тоже нравится проводить ночь с ним рядом.  
— Для него это тоже было полезно, — продолжала, тем временем, миссис Грегсон. — Ты на него хорошо влияешь. Он выглядит более счастливым, и не такой...  
— Властный? — предположил Джон. — Капризный? Вспыльчивый?  
— Скажем, не такой неугомонный.  
— Джо-он! — послышался нетерпеливый крик со двора.  
Джон закатил глаза:  
— Ну, над этим, кажется, нужно еще поработать. — Он подхватил сумку и вышел во двор. — Подожди, не садись. Я хочу проверить подпругу.  
— Том уже всё проверил. Я знаю, как садиться в седло, я делал это с тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемь!  
— Хорошо, — сказал примирительно Джон, и все-таки проверил подпругу. — Всё в порядке, поехали. Я хочу узнать, что там в коробке. И еще я хочу кое-что рассказать тебе. Я вчера ходил в паб выпить пива...  
— Почему? Почему ты туда ходил?  
— Потому что у меня был выходной, Шерлок, — сказал терпеливо Джон. Еще у него вчера был день рождения, но Джон не стал это упоминать.  
— Ну вот, Джон Колпеппер сказал Салли, что сегодня они собирают урожай хмеля. Другие говорили, что неделю еще подождут, так что он, вероятно, хочет продать свой товар подороже. Потому, если мы сегодня будем возле его фермы, ты сможешь взять образец.  
— Здорово! Думал, мне хмельной травы не найти. Хотя с сидром мне вообще не везет. Пенси сказала, они будут готовить его уже после того, как мы уедем.  
— Я могу взять для тебя немного выжимки, — сказал Джон. — Буду твоим помощником. Оставь мне немного своих конвертов и скажи мне, что там записать. Ты хотел бы сначала сухой образец?  
— Да, наверное, так будет лучше, иначе он может сгнить. О, спасибо, Джон. Я оставлю тебе конвертов на случай, если ты найдешь еще что-нибудь интересное.  
— Я не собираюсь раскапывать для тебя могилу, — предупредил его Джон. Он точно знал, что земля со свежей могилы все еще оставалось Святым Граалем для Шерлока.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул тот. — Может, я смогу нарыть это в Лондоне... Да шучу я! — поспешил он добавить, заметив, как потрясенно нахмурился Джон. — Давай к перекрестку, тогда мы срежем дорогу к полям Колпеппера.

Они ели свой завтрак – пироги и имбирное пиво, приготовленные миссис Грегсон, когда Джон вспомнил свой вопрос.  
— Так что в той коробке?  
— О, я почти забыл! Там всё, что нужно, чтобы писать мне письма. Я всё туда уложил: бумагу, марки и написал мой адрес.  
— Я еще никогда не писал писем. Может, ты покажешь мне, как это делается?  
— Хорошо. — Шерлок вырвал страницу из своего блокнота и стал быстро писать. — Мистер Брук хотел бы, чтобы я соблюдал все формальности, но мы с тобой братья, в конце концов, так что это неважно. Вот. — Он поднял бумагу и стал читать вслух: — « _22 сентября, берег реки Шеррин, дорогому Джону_ … Видишь, адрес и дату нужно писать вот здесь, наверху… _Дорогой Джон, меня охватывает печаль от нашей скорой разлуки. Я прошу тебя писать мне регулярно и собирать для меня интересные образцы, которые тебе попадутся. Напиши о своих успехах в чтении, а я обещаю найти для тебя хорошие книги в Лондоне. Искренне твой, Шерлок Холмс_ ». Вот так. Но наши письма будут длиннее, конечно.  
— Кажется, это не так уж и трудно, — согласился Джон, — Ты мне сообщишь о моих ошибках?  
— А ты можешь представить, чтобы я от этого удержался?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Джон. — Шерлок, но та коробка казалась такой большой.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты писал мне часто.  
— Обещаю. Но ты будешь не против, если я иногда и своим писать буду? Моей семье?  
— Нет, конечно, пиши им. Только разве кто-то сможет прочесть твои письма? Разве что… муж твоей сестры?  
— Нет, Шерлок, в моей деревне никто не умеет читать. Только владелец магазина и викарий, но он приезжает всего раз в две недели. Даже если б они и умели читать, я уверен, что Библия – единственная книга во всей деревне. Ближайший город находится от нас в восьми милях, и даже там никто в школу не ходит. Я отправлю письмо викарию, и он прочтет его моей матери и сестре, а потом напишет мне о новостях.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок отложил пирог и лег на траву. Он раскинул руки, подставив лицо слабым лучам осеннего солнца, и закрыл глаза. — Только если ты будешь писать мне чаще.  
Джон смотрел на худенькое угловатое лицо, усыпанное веснушками, оставшимися с лета, и чувствовал в своем сердце боль неминуемой потери.  
— Я буду писать тебе всё время, — пообещал он, а затем принялся щекотать Шерлока, пока тот не стал задыхаться от смеха и не бросился на Джона. Они боролись друг с другом в высокой траве, пока их смех хоть немного не развеял горечь разлуки. 

В эту ночь, когда Джон уже собирался ложиться спать, Шерлок снова пробрался в его комнату.  
— Я не хочу тратить время впустую, у нас и так его мало осталось. Смотри, я кое-что принес для тебя. — Он держал в руках книгу. — Она называется «Остров Сокровищ», очень интересная, одна из моих любимых. И ее совсем не трудно читать, так что ты сможешь начать ее, как только я уеду.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон.  
Он открыл первую страницу и увидел картинку, на которой был нарисован пират с хитрым взглядом и поднятой саблей. Это, и правда, выглядело увлекательно. Джон бережно положил книгу на маленький столик.  
— Ты останешься?  
— Конечно.  
Шерлок скинул одежду с изящной небрежностью, а затем скользнул в постель, тесно прижавшись к Джону.  
— Я буду ужасно скучать по тебе. В Лондоне мне так одиноко.  
— Ну, рядом с тобой будет Майкрофт, — попытался поддержать его Джон. Майкрофт закончил обучение в Оксфорде и собирался начать свою карьеру в правительстве. Он и граф Шерринфорд уже отбыли в Лондон.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Майкрофт – _взрослый_. И скучный.  
Он устроил руку Джона вокруг себя, наподобие одеяла, и сжал его кисть.  
— Когда мы вырастим, мы всегда будем жить вместе. Будем путешествовать, и у нас будет много великих приключений. И мы никогда не станем скучными и унылыми.  
— Я бы хотел этого.  
— Обещаешь мне?  
— Обещаю.

Джон не видел, как Шерлок и мистер Брук уехали. В его услугах не было нужды, и мистер Грегсон отправил его на прогулку на Блэкберде, старом и толстом мерине. Джон был далеко, на холмах, когда увидел вдали экипаж, направлявшийся к станции. Он знал, что находится слишком далеко, но не удержался и всё равно помахал своей кепкой.  
Вечером, после чая, мистер Грегсон отозвал Джона в сторону.  
— Мистер Брук кое-что оставил для тебя перед отъездом, — сказал Грегсон, держа руку в кармане. — Лорд Шерринфорд хотел, чтобы я передал это тебе. Он протянул Джону золотой соверен. — Это награда тебе за то, что ты так хорошо присматривал за его парнем всё лето.  
Джон уставился на золотую монету. Он никогда еще в своей жизни не видел целый золотой соверен. А о том, чтоб такой получить, он и не мечтал. И в тоже время, он почувствовал неловкость при мысли, что это – ему.  
— Но мне было в радость делать то, что я делал, — сказал он слегка неуверенно. — Мне нравилось быть с лордом Шерлоком. Его светлость не должен платить за это.  
Грегсон глубоко вздохнул, сел на стул и достал свою трубку.  
— Джон, — сказал он мягко. — Позволь дать тебе небольшой совет. Я знаю, что узы между хозяином и слугой часто очень сильны. Я видел, как дети господ любили своих нянь сильней, чем родителей, а леди считали своих горничных сестрами. Мой кузен, отправившись служить в армию, готов был умереть за своего капитана. — Он выпустил дым из трубки. — Но дети вырастают, и няни получают расчет. Когда с деньгами становится туго, горничных увольняют тоже. Капитан моего кузена оставил армию и отправился в Индию. Не придавай этому слишком большого значения, Джон. Ты выполнил хорошую работу и получаешь вознаграждение. Но сейчас лето закончилось.  
Джон посмотрел на свои руки. Он не мог сказать Грегсону, что, на самом деле, пугало его. Он боялся, то Шерлок как-нибудь узнает об этих деньгах – и поверит, что Джон был его другом только лишь из-за них. Это было бы несправедливо – для них обоих.  
Это было неправдой.  
И при этом он знал, что в глазах всего мира Грегсон был прав, и не стоило даже надеяться, что простой деревенский парень, едва научившийся читать и писать, может стать другом лорда.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — тихо ответил Джон. — Я ушел бы сейчас к себе, если вы позволите.  
— Да, спокойной ночи, Джон. — Голос Грегсона был очень добр.  
Джон вернулся в конюшню и поднялся по лесенке в свою комнатку. Там он положил соверен рядом с «Островом Сокровищ», а затем посмотрел на то и другое. Разумный парень последовал бы совету Грегсона. Он скопил денег, нажил имущество, а потом, возможно, через несколько лет, подумал бы о невесте. Нашел бы симпатичную девушку и обосновался бы с нею в коттедже. Прожил бы свою жизнь в этом чудном поместье, с его парками и лошадьми. Разве это было бы не прекрасно? Это было лучшее будущее, на какое он мог рассчитывать, о котором мог мечтать…  
В то же время, при одной мысли о нем, Джон чувствовал, что задыхается.  
Или, если уж так манили его приключения, то он мог бы подождать пару лет, а затем поступить на службу, стать солдатом, увидеть далекие страны. Индию, например.  
Или... Он подумал о худенькой тонкой руке, сжимающей его руку, и об их обещаниях в темноте.  
Казалось теперь, что это ему просто приснилось.  
И всё же…  
Он сунул золотой соверен в свой маленький кошелек, достал письменные принадлежности и начал писать письмо Шерлоку.


	5. В ночь зимы морозной. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 4 главы взято из стихотворения Кристины Роccетти /англ. Christina Georgina Rossetti; 5 декабря 1830 — 29 декабря 1894/ и Рождественского гимна «Зима в разгаре» (англ. In the bleak midwinter), которые слуги поют (не очень хорошо) на Рождество. Это также самое странное выражение благодарности в мире прекрасной истории Кэтлин Фэрчайлд (Caitlin Fairchild) «Зима в разгаре».  
> Стихотворение К. Роccетти можно прочитать здесь (в пер. Надежды Радченко)  
> http://www.stihi.ru/2010/02/28/8424  
> Или вот: Кристина Россетти «Рождественский гимн» - «В холодной середине зимы»  
> http://b-a-n-s-h-e-e.livejournal.com/732109.html  
> Вот здесь она даже – с русскими стихотворными субтитрами:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU2MtY6DuG8  
> «В ночь зимы морозной»  
> И вот здесь еще очень красивый перевод Рождественской песни –  
> http://samlib.ru/s/sokolowa_t_g/perewodstihotworenijakrossetti.shtml

**23 Сентября  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_  
Я надеюсь, ты целым и невредимым добрался до Лондона.  
Ты уехал, и теперь здесь так тихо.  
По тебе все скучают, даже наши лошадки.  
Мистер Грегсон сказал мне, что остальные лошади были всё это время в пренебрежении, и теперь нужно будет хорошенько их выезжать. Потому для меня, похоже, долгие поездки верхом не закончились.  
Хотя без тебя это будет совсем не то.  
Тем не менее, если захочешь, я смогу навестить другие сады и собрать для тебя разные виды выжимки из груш. И еще какие-нибудь образцы, что мне попадутся. Я буду смотреть внимательно.  
Твой отец был так добр, что оставил мне денег. Пожалуйста, если можешь, передай ему мою искреннюю благодарность, и скажи, что в этом не было необходимости. Я не могу с чистой совестью принимать награду за то, что приносило мне столько радости. Пусть он знает об этом, и ты тоже знай. Я отправлю эти деньги моим, они будут счастливы, ведь это поможет им пережить эту зиму. (И постараюсь проделать всё так, чтобы быть уверенным, что эти деньги потратятся на моих племянников, а не на то, чтобы всё пропил их отец). 

_Искренне_  
твой друг,  
Джон 

**10 Октября  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Выжимка из груш! Я и не знал, что сидр можно делать из груш. Какой ты молодец, что открыл это! Я провел исследования и выяснил, что фактически, многие поклонники грушевого сидра, или перри* предпочитают именно данный фрукт, потому что в этом случае вкус получается более насыщенным. Чтобы проверить, так ли это, я взял равное количество яблок и груш, и сделал из них выжимку на кухнях (к большому неудовольствию нашего повара). Сейчас я дожидаюсь результатов ферментации, чтобы определить, действительно ли после того, как все сахара будут превращены в алкоголь, в перри остается сахаросодержащая субстанция. Мне очень нужна хорошая лаборатория, но когда я заговорил об этом с отцом, он сказал мне, что в Итоне превосходные лаборатории, и, возможно, мне стоит подумать о том, чтоб поехать туда учиться раньше. Так что мне пока приходится обходиться моим ареометром**. Спасибо за то, что ты обратил мое внимание на этот интереснейший объект, и за грушевые выжимки.  
Мои другие занятия проходят хорошо. Я возобновил игру на скрипке и посетил уже несколько концертов. Я начал изучать немецкий, потому что на этом языке написаны многие научные и философские труды. Это так интересно! Не могу сказать того же в отношении танцев. К счастью, в хорошую погоду мне позволяют выезжать верхом, так что у меня есть возможность упражняться. Хотя это совсем не то же самое, что ездить на прогулки с тобой._

_Искренне твой,  
Шерлок Холмс_

**25 Октября  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Спасибо, спасибо тебе много раз за коробку с книгами. О, возможно, мне нужно передать тебе четырнадцать спасибо, так как твой дар принес радость не только мне, но и другим. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я закончил «Остров Cокровищ», вернее, это было бы так, если бы всё шло, как планировалось. Но неожиданно мне пришлось вернуться к первой странице и начать читать заново._

— Тебе стоит поделиться со всеми нами, — сказал Лэн.  
— Что? — Джон поднял голову. Он придвинул кресло к огню, в стороне от длинного кухонного стола, за которым остальные играли или болтали друг с другом.  
— Я сказал, что ты мог бы читать нам вслух, а мы бы послушали, — ответил Лен, кивком указав на книгу. — Она, должно быть, действительно хороша, раз ты даже не слышал, как я окликнул тебя. Морские приключения, да? В детстве я мечтал уйти в море.  
— Я думал, ты собрался в карты играть?  
— Нет, слишком устал. Копал картошку весь день.  
— Ну, что ж… если никто не возражает…  
Никто не был против, и тогда Джон, чувствуя себя так, словно Шерлок смотрел на него, открыл первую страницу и прочитал: — Часть первая. Старый пират.  
Он был рад обнаружить, что читать по второму разу гораздо легче, и голос его становился всё увереннее по мере того, как он продвигался дальше. Краем уха он ощутил, что шум в комнате постепенно затих, но только когда он закончил главу и поднял голову, он осознал, что все смотрят лишь на него.  
— Эй, продолжай. Что дальше-то? — спросил Молодой Том.  
— На сегодня достаточно, — вмешался мистер Грегсон. — Это прекрасная история, но Джон, наверно, уже устал, да и всем нам пора отправляться спать.  
— Но ведь ты и завтра будешь читать? — воскликнула Энни.  
Джон взглянул на мистера Грегсона и, увидев, что тот улыбается, заверил ее:  
— Конечно, если ты хочешь.  
— Я был бы не против, если б ты читал и газеты тоже, — сказал Джеймс, один из старых садовников. — Вместе с этой сказкой, конечно.  
— Я не возражаю, но газеты может читать и кто-то другой, — сказал Джон.

_…и теперь у нас установился определенный порядок: после чая мистер Грегсон или Молодой Том читают что-нибудь из газет, а затем я — главу книги. Всем это очень нравится. И я слышал, как Нэд и Дэви спорили на конюшнях, обсуждая, что там случится дальше. Но, к нашему общему сожалению, осталось всего несколько глав, поэтому ты можешь представить, какую радость принесла нам прибывшая из Лондона коробка. Мы долго обсуждали, какую историю выбрать следующей. И пришли к соглашению, что будут «Приключения Робин Гуда»._

_Остаюсь твоим_  
искренним другом,  
Джон 

**1 ноября  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Как я завидую тебе, или, вернее, твоей преданной аудитории. Они счастливы — ведь они могут сидеть рядом с тобой у огня и слушать, как ты читаешь. Партнерство всегда казалось мне чем-то необязательным и переоцененным людьми. Но теперь, после встречи с тобой, я думаю, что это не так._  
Лондон невыносимо уныл в эти дни. Отец и Майкрофт всё время на собраниях с другими пэрами. Горничная по ошибке закрыла пробками мои бутылки с сидром в стадии ферментации. Произошедший в результате этого взрыв случился абсолютно не по моей вине, потому что **я** не закрывал те бутылки. Но всё равно я самым нечестным образом был обвинен во всем случившемся.  
Тяжелый удушающий туман окутал Лондон в последние несколько дней, и мне больше не позволяют выезжать верхом, потому что после этого у меня начинается отвратительный кашель. Единственным приятным событием за последнее время было то, что мне позволили отказаться от танцев, а вернее, сам учитель танцев отказался заниматься со мной, когда я обнаружил, что он состоит в очень компрометирующей связи с человеком, имени которого я разглашать не вправе. В любом случае, быть моим партнером ни один из студентов уже не хотел.  
Сегодня я нашел во дворе мертвую птицу. Явных повреждений на ней не заметно, и я думаю, она задохнулась от смога. Если мне удастся проскользнуть незаметно, то появится шанс протащить ее в наши комнаты. Напишу, если выясню что-нибудь интересное. 

_Искренне твой,  
Шерлок Холмс_

Джон улыбнулся, сворачивая письмо. Его всякий раз очаровывало, когда Шерлок подписывался своим полным именем: Шерлок Холмс, будто бы он был один из дюжины Шерлоков, с которыми Джон состоял в переписке.  
Он потянулся, готовый отправиться спать, несмотря на то, что в конюшнях сильно похолодало.  
— Джон, подожди минутку, я кое-что принесла тебе, — миссис Грегсон вышла в прихожую и вернулась с грудой свернутых одеял.  
— Становится холодно, и я знаю, что в конюшнях промозгло, а твоя кровать прямо возле каменной кладки.  
— Спасибо, — Джон взял одеяла и внезапно замер, почувствовав их аромат.  
— Как чудесно пахнет! А что это?  
— Хм-м? — миссис Грегсон наклонилась к белью. — А-а, так это лаванда. Ее много в садах, ее сушат, а затем собирают в маленькие мешочки и держат в шкафах, чтоб приятно пахло. Я вообще-то розы люблю, но лаванда — это больше аромат для мужчин.  
_Лаванда_.  
Так вот что это было!  
Джон поблагодарил миссис Грегсон и понес одеяла в свою комнату.  
Этой ночью, когда он уснул под новым одеялом, которое пахло Шерлоком, Джону снова приснилось озеро — тот солнечный день, когда он учил Шерлока плавать. Он держал Шерлока в воде, такой же теплой, как и воздух вокруг. Тело Шерлока было еще теплее, и оно скользило его руках, скользило и скользило, пока взрыв шокирующего удовольствия не разбудил Джона от этого чудесного сна. Он приподнялся на постели и обнаружил, что всё еще немного дрожит, а в паху и на животе у него непривычно влажно.

**11 ноября  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Мне так жаль, что тебе не разрешили приехать на Ночь Костров, хотя, учитывая то, что мы прочитали в газетах, твой отец был совершенно прав, велев тебе остаться дома. А как думает твой отец, беспорядки уменьшатся, когда примут Закон о справедливой заработной плате? И такие ужасные события больше не повторятся?_  
У нас здесь, конечно, не было никаких волнений. На следующий день меня послали с поручением в Лондон, и я собрал для тебя немного пепла из костра, на случай, если он тебе нужен.  
Я рад был услышать, что вместо танцев, ты займешься тем, что поможет стать сильнее и крепче. Я, конечно, понятия не имею, что такое стикфайтинг***, но надеюсь, тебе это поможет приструнить твоего кузена. 

_Искренне твой,  
Джон_

**18 ноября  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Отец и Майкрофт сейчас заняты сильнее обычного, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы все пришли к соглашению. Беспорядки, случившиеся в ночь Гая Фокса, подтверждают, что люди не примут урезанный вариант Реформы. Министр Мориарти очень консервативен и полагает, что если люди не примут Реформу, то убедить их можно будет только с помощью силы. Его убеждения разделял и первый мой гувернер, но есть надежда переубедить других оппонентов._  
Вероятно, на Рождество будет много гостей, и я этому рад, потому что это значит, что мы возвратимся раньше, чем это планировалось. И я снова буду Шерринфорд-холле.  
Я так соскучился по тебе. 

_Искренне твой,  
Шерлок Холмс_

— Семья приезжает завтра, — объявил мистер Грегсон.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на него, не смея поверить тому, что услышал. Ведь только вчера он расстроился из-за письма, где Шерлок писал:  
« _Я спросил отца, он ответил лишь: „скоро“, а Майкрофт велел мне, чтоб я „перестал канючить, подобно младенцу“. Толстый увалень! Иногда я терпеть его не могу!_ ».  
— С ними еще кто-то приедет? — спросил Молодой Том.  
— Не завтра, но домовладелица говорит, что на Рождество ожидается очень много гостей. — Лицо мистера Грегсона становилось уже озабоченным в осознании предстоящих хлопот. — Итак, завтра приедут лишь они трое, а также наставник лорда Шерлока…  
— Ставлю новенький пенни, что будет новый наставник, — прошептал Молодой Том.  
— Проиграешь, это всё еще мистер Брук, — так же шепотом отозвался Джон.  
— Откуда ты зна… А, ну да, — среди слуг не бывало секретов, и все знали, что Шерлок и Джон переписывались.  
— Два камердинера и их багаж, разумеется. Значит, экипаж для семьи, двуколка для слуг и фургон багажа. Я, Билли и Тэд на облучки. Энни, сбегай в дом после чая, скажи им, что понадобятся ливреи, и, Молодой Том, твоя забота — багаж. Старый Том останется здесь помогать с лошадьми, когда мы приедем, а ты, Джон, и Нэд с Дэви хорошенько выездите лошадей. Нужно, чтобы все лошади были в хорошей форме, раз гостей будет много.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Молодой Том.  
Джон надеялся, что увидит возвращение Шерлока, но не стоило демонстрировать, как он разочарован.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал он в свою очередь.

На следующее утро везде предсказуемо царила суматоха. Мистер Грегсон, как обычно, был недоволен тем, в каком состоянии экипаж, и ливрея Тома, и ремни для крепления багажа, и тем, что все грумы спят на месте, как осенние мухи, бестолковы и неповоротливы… Так что Джон, Нэд и Дэви практически сбежали из дома как можно быстрее. Они редко выезжали все вместе, долгие поездки, в основном, выпадали Джону, который с удивлением обнаружил, что совсем неплохо скакать вместе с другими по укрытым снегом полям. Это было, конечно, далеко не так здорово, как прогулки с Шерлоком, но всё равно было весело. Они дважды менялись лошадьми и вернулись домой усталыми, но довольными.  
Хозяева к тому времени уже были в поместье.  
— Мастер Шерлок приходил повидаться с тобой, не застал тебя и сказал, что еще зайдет завтра, — сказала миссис Грегсон, когда Джон вошел в благословенно теплую кухню.  
— Как он?  
— Маленький, как и всегда, — сказал Молодой Том, стоя у раковины. Джон ощутил вспышку раздражения. Сначала он тоже считал Шерлока маленьким и слабым, но сейчас он думал о маленьком, худом Шерлоке как о ком-то настолько изящном и хрупком, что его нужно боготворить, а не дразнить за аристократическую изнеженность.  
— Он еще вырастет, — сказала им миссис Грегсон, как она всегда говорила в подобных случаях. — И он собирается на прогулку, он сказал мне об этом.  
— О, хорошо, могу я? — спросил Джон, посмотрев на мистера Грегсона.  
— Только если ты возьмешь старину _Щавеля_. Будет очень много гостей, нам нужны все скаковые лошади, — сказал Грегсон, вновь начав беспокоиться.  
Джон прекрасно знал, что на самом деле коня звали на французский манер _Бо Шеваль_ ( _Beau Cheval — фр. Конь-красавец_ ), Шерлок много раз говорил ему это. Но втайне считал, что _Щавель_ куда больше подходит для старой лошади. И все-таки, если тот бывал в настроении, его всё еще можно было уговорить на легкий галоп, так что всё равно поездка должна была получиться хорошей.  
— Я буду обращаться с ним, как с жеребенком, — пообещал он.

Джон надеялся, что Шерлок навестит его этой ночью, но следующим утром проснулся один, и в его комнатушке было ужасно холодно. Шерлок даже не пришел на конюшню, пока все не отправились на пастбища. Джон уже собирался отправить на выпас и Сирсу и _Щавеля_ , когда Шерлок буквально ворвался с громким: « _Джон!_ », и бросился на шею ему, словно был одним из младших племянников Джона, а не отпрыском одной из знатнейших фамилий Англии.  
— А вот и ты, — сказал Джон, широко улыбаясь. Он хотел лишь погладить Шерлока по спине — снисходительно, как подобает старшему, но руки его словно сами собой обвились вокруг Шерлока и крепко прижали его к груди. И даже сквозь толстую куртку он почувствовал все косточки юного лорда — тот по-прежнему был такой худой!  
— Ты стал больше, — сказал Шерлок обвиняющим тоном, когда они отпустили друг друга.  
— Да нет, я… что, правда?  
— Почти на дюйм в росте и, как минимум, на полстоуна в весе. Хотя это одни лишь мускулы. Так нечестно, почему ты растешь, а я — нет?  
— Миссис Грегсон сказала, что лорд Майкрофт был точно таким же, — успокаивающе сказал ему Джон. — Она говорит, что он вымахал за ночь, как бобовое зернышко.  
Шерлок облегченно вздохнул, хоть не очень-то верил в сказки.  
— Хорошо, если так. И все мне твердят, что есть нужно побольше.  
— Ну, это тоже бы не было лишним, — сказал Джон. — Что ж, пойдем нагуливать аппетит.  
— Господи, что у тебя за лошадь?!  
— Щавель. Мистер Грегсон хочет, чтобы он обрел хорошую форму.  
— Это не _Щавель_ , это…  
— Бо Шеваль, я знаю. Я сказал так, чтоб подразнить тебя. Поехали, покатаемся!

День выдался холодным и влажным, потому они поскакали к деревьям, к маленькой пещере Шерлока, где можно было позавтракать и укрыться от ветра. Шерлок развел костер, и они сели рядом, в относительном тепле, наблюдая, как снаружи начал накрапывать дождик. Шерлок прислонился к Джону в поисках тепла и начал рассказывать ему про Лондон.  
— Что за люди приедут к вам? Твой отец попытается убедить их поддержать тот Закон, чтобы труд справедливо оплачивался?  
— Нет, он сказал, что это сейчас бесполезно, потому решил ограничиться образованием. Но придумал план, очень хитрый. Знаешь, что случится, если прямо сейчас ты или я украдем, ну, скажем, лошадь?  
— Нас повесят, наверное.  
— Да. Только дети моложе четырнадцати лет еще могут избежать петли. Или не угодить в тюрьму — за меньшие преступления. Но отец надеется реформировать школы. Мальчиков моложе шестнадцати будут отправлять туда, и те смогут там оставаться до восемнадцати лет и освоить профессию.  
— Звучит… очень здорово, только разве получится?  
— Закон о справедливой оплате труда не нравится больше всего хозяевам фабрик, доков и шахт. Эти новые школы будут рядом с фабриками и доками. И мальчики будут работать там, чтоб оттачивать свои навыки и одновременно будут работать на фабрикантов…  
— Бесплатно, — закончил Джон его мысль. Он был впечатлен. — И именно потому фабриканты поддержат всё это.  
— Вот это действительно умный ход. Один из пунктов Закона о справедливой оплате труда защищает права рабочих со стажем, а мальчики, проработавшие два года, уже будут таковыми считаться, и как только покинут школы, они смогут претендовать на гарантированную оплату. Отец рассчитывает на то, что фабриканты, ослепленные жаждой наживы, не заметят этой маленькой детали. Так что он собирается добиваться принятия этой поправки на следующий год.  
— Очень умно, — сказал Джон. — Политика — столь хитрая вещь.  
— И ужасно скучная. Там так много утомительных переговоров, закулисных сделок и тайных сговоров, и прочее, и прочее. Вот поэтому-то все эти люди и съедутся к нам, в надежде, что весело проведут время и отведают самые лучшие вина.  
— Да еще у них будет охота и лучшие верховые прогулки в их жизни, как говорит мистер Грегсон. Я, наверное, буду очень занят со всем этим, потому нам не стоит терять времени даром. О, а что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал с собранными образцами? Моя комната просто полна ими.  
— Я хотел прийти к тебе прошлой ночью, — сказал Шерлок, хмуро глядя в огонь, — Но я ждал, чтоб отец отправился спать, а он всё был занят делами… И не уходил. А я в ночь накануне отъезда совершенно не спал от волнения, поэтому вчера вдруг уснул. А когда проснулся, уже было утро. — Он застенчиво посмотрел на Джона, — Можно, я сегодня приду?  
— Конечно, глупыш. Обещаю, кровать будет теплой.  
— Когда съедутся гости, и я буду занят, — уныло сказал юный лорд. — На подобные сборища зачастую не привозят детей, но один приятель отца берет с собой сына, а один богач-фабрикант — четырех своих дочерей, две из них еще даже не выезжают, так что будут моей заботой. Полагаю, они надеются, что хотя бы одна из них приглянется Майкрофту. Мне уже сказали, чтобы я был вежлив, предупредителен, мил, и чтоб вел себя как добрый хозяин… И как Майкрофт, зная меня с рождения, говорит мне такое с невозмутимым лицом — это выше моего понимания.  
— Как же ты с этим справишься? — спросил Джон удивленно.  
— О, я заболею. Не серьезно, нет, не надо пугаться, я уже проделывал это и раньше. Умение сказаться больным — это очень полезный навык, знаешь ли. Я встану около дымохода, накину одеяло на голову и останусь так, пока не начну задыхаться от кашля. Затем проветрю комнату и позвоню, чтобы мне принесли мед с лимоном. Меня оставят в постели, по меньшей мере, на несколько дней, и, с некоторой долей удачи, голос мой станет хриплым, и остаток времени я проведу с забинтованным горлом, кутаясь в теплый шарф. Вот я и не оскорблю ничем окружающих.  
— Ну, — сказал Джон, не зная, отговаривать ли его от безумной затеи, или счесть, что такое решение будет наиболее мудрым, ибо Шерлок — в _нормальном_ своем состоянии — непременно _обидит_ кого-нибудь. Так, что мало никому не покажется. — Ладно.  
Только не переусердствуй.

Неделю спустя, когда съехались гости, Джон был слишком занят, чтобы целый день думать о Шерлоке. Собралось столько важных господ, что грумам надо было бегать с утра и до вечера, то заботясь о лошадях, то сопровождая кого-нибудь на прогулке по паркам, то разыскивая седла для дам, то подтягивая стремена. Всё должно было быть в лучшем виде, блестеть и сиять, как того желал мистер Грегсон. В конце дня Джон просто валился с ног и, поднявшись к себе, засыпал как мертвый.  
Он слышал лишь, что в день приезда гостей Нэд был послан за доктором, так что можно было предположить, что Шерлоку удался его план. Никаких других слухов из дома не доходило.  
Две юных дочери богатого фабриканта выезжали на прогулку однажды, сопровождаемые гувернанткой и Старым Томом. Насколько Джон мог судить за время краткого знакомства с ними, обе были непроходимо глупы.  
Другие грумы не разделяли его мнения.  
— У старшенькой чудная фигурка, — одобрительно сказал Нэд. — Жаль, что мистер Грегсон послал с ними Старого Тома. Клянусь, я понравился старшей сестре.  
— Она не может быть старше меня хоть на день! — сказал Джон.  
— Вот поэтому и засмотрелась на Нэда, — серьезно сказал Молодой Том. — Просто не видела еще настоящих мужчин.

Джон не виделся с Шерлоком несколько дней. Наконец, на четвертую ночь его разбудило то, как тот, весь дрожа, втискивается ему под руку.  
— Ты снова был раздетым на улице?  
— Нет, просто ужасно холодно. Согрей меня.  
— Идиот, у тебя не ноги — ледышки, я чувствую это даже через носки! Зачем ты выходил в такой холод? — Джон прижал к своей груди спину Шерлока и крепко обнял его.  
— Я не видел тебя столько дней! Я… немного переборщил с этим дымом. И кашлял так сильно, что последние ночи не мог уснуть. И я не хотел не давать тебе спать своим кашлем.  
Голос Шерлока был охрипшим.  
— Что я говорил тебе? Я говорил…  
— Не переусердствуй, я знаю, но за чаем мне представили этих скучных барышень, и я понял, что в отчаянные времена и действовать нужно отчаянно — они были ужасны.  
— Я знаю, я видел их. Я бы тоже сунул голову в дымоход в твоей ситуации. А твой брат оценил кого-то из них?  
Смех Шерлока быстро сменился надсадным тяжелым кашлем. Джон чувствовал хрипы в груди юного лорда, когда тот дышал.  
— О, Шерлок, тебе не стоило выходить на холод.  
— Нет, всё хорошо, я в порядке. Холод не усиливает мой кашель, нет.  
Он сглотнул, и еще задыхаясь немного, скользнул ступнями по голеням Джона.  
— Только не смеши меня больше.  
— Не буду, — Джон подтянул одеяло повыше, до уровня шерлоковых ушей, и вновь обнял его. — Засыпай, тебе нужен отдых. А я прослежу, чтоб ты вовремя возвратился в свою кровать.  
— Можно я буду приходить теперь каждую ночь? — хриплый голос Шерлока звучал приглушенно из-под одеяла. — Пока они не уедут, и я не смогу каждый день с тобой видеться?  
— Ты оденешься в следующий раз? Твои уши такие холодные, что всю ночь не дадут мне уснуть.  
— Оденусь-оденусь. Шляпу, перчатки, теплый шарф, всё, что ты захочешь.  
— Тогда — да, — Джон подул в ухо Шерлока, чтобы согреть его. Тот засмеялся, потом снова закашлялся. Он тихонько ерзал, пока не зарылся совсем в одеяло. Джон прижался щекой к его мягким кудряшкам и, довольный, быстро заснул.

Рождественские праздники завершались большим приемом и балом, на который были приглашены все известные в округе семейства.  
— Вы знаете, что это значит, — сказал мрачно Молодой Том.  
Джон взглянул на него поверх стойла.  
— Много лошадей на конюшне?  
— Много лошадей _не_ в конюшнях, пока бал не закончится. — И так как Джон всё еще не понимал, то добавил. — А бал — завтра в полночь.  
— О, не говори так.  
Как и везде, самые неприятные задачи возлагались на младших слуг. Не было никакого шанса для Джона и Молодого Тома уйти раньше, чем другие грумы сделают это. Прощай, сон.  
— Ну, это не так уж ужасно, на самом деле, — сказал честно Том. — Поболтаем с другими грумами, с кухни нам принесут поздний ужин, не так много и, конечно, не то, что пойдет на господский стол, но вкусней, чем обычно. И Грегсон позволит нам встать попозже, а другие нас подменят на службе, так что мы сможем выйти к завтраку.

Молодой Том оказался прав. Время с другими грумами и кучерами было более забавным, чем Джон ожидал. Помимо этого, они подкрепились несколькими кружками кофе, действительно, очень вкусным ужином и большим количеством сплетен. Как обычно, больше обсуждали лошадей, чем господ.  
Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Джон дотащился до холодной лестницы и поднялся к себе, обнаружив в кровати ждущего его Шерлока.  
— Я ждал несколько часов, — пожаловался тот, когда Джон устало сел на кровать. — Снимай ботинки и давай скорее под одеяло, здесь тепло и уютно.  
Джон перелез через Шерлока к своему месту возле стены и вытянулся. Там действительно было очень тепло. Шерлок даже попытался положить свои ноги сверху, чтобы Джон поскорее согрелся.  
— Понравился бал? — спросил Джон.  
— О, мне не разрешили пойти. У нас был скромный праздник в классной комнате с гувернерами и гувернантками, но я всё еще притворялся, что у меня ларингит, и поэтому смог ускользнуть пораньше. Хотя я приду в комнаты слуг в День подарков, вот увидишь.  
— Поведешь миссис Грегсон в танце?  
— М-м, не совсем, — Шерлок перевернулся на спину, так что его голова оказалась на руке Джона, как на подушке. — Я могу поделиться с тобой секретом? Я люблю танцевать. А вот глупых девчонок не переношу, и ужасных танцмейстеров — тоже.  
Джон уже почти спал, иначе бы подумал, прежде чем сказать то, что сказал.  
— Можешь потанцевать со мной.  
Краем сознания он отметил, что Шерлок внезапно затих, но он слишком устал, чтобы выяснять, в чем было дело. Он почувствовал, как Шерлок повернулся к нему, но не был уверен, действительно ли тот прошептал ему «да», или это только ему приснилось.

Утром, когда он проснулся, они всё еще были лицом друг к другу. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в шею Джона. Они полностью были в объятиях друг друга.

В Сочельник Джон снова вернулся поздно, хотя и не так, как в ночь новогоднего бала. Несмотря на то, что официально каникулы их не могли начаться раньше завтрашнего вечера, миссис Грегсон приготовила особенный ужин, и они все уселись вокруг очага, держа в руках кружки с подогретым вином. Они читали рождественские гимны и пели — возможно, и не совсем музыкально, но всё равно от души.  
Джон ощущал, что расчувствовался, разнежился, любит всех вокруг… Причиной чего, был, должно быть, глинтвейн****.  
С легкой долей вины он подумал о матери и о сестре. Когда он зашел в конюшню, то от всей души понадеялся, что их Рождество тоже было теплым и веселым.  
Подняв голову, он увидел тусклый свет фонаря, льющийся из его комнаты. Мысли о далеких родных тут же вылетели из его головы.  
— Наконец-то, — воскликнул Шерлок, когда Джон появился на лестнице. Он залез на кровать Джона, закутался в одеяло, и глаза его были широко распахнуты. — Как долго тебя не было!  
— С Рождеством, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь. — Ты пришел меня навестить?  
— В некотором роде, — сказал Шерлок и соскользнул с кровати. — Заходи быстрей, холодно. У меня для тебя подарок. Я принес его рано утром и спрятал в сене.  
Шерлок проворно надел башмаки и унесся из комнаты. Джон быстро шагнул к своему сундуку, порылся там и вернулся к кровати как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок появился в дверях. В руках он держал свой подарок.  
— Ботинки! — удивленно воскликнул Джон. — Новые ботинки!  
— Твои старые уже стали тебе малы, — сказал Шерлок самодовольно. — Я еще прошлым летом вычислил, какой будет нужен размер, сделал скидку на вырост, хотя я считаю, что ты вряд ли сильно вырастешь вверх, если только в объемах. Примерь их. Я хочу увидеть, всё ли я правильно рассчитал.  
Разумеется, Шерлок был прав в расчетах. Ботинки подошли идеально, и даже при свете тусклого фонаря, Джон увидел, что они гораздо лучше и качественнее, чем любые ботинки, которые у него когда-либо были.  
— Они прекрасны.  
Шерлок перестал взволновано мерить шагами комнату и нахмурился.  
— Что не так? Я сделал что-то не так, — сказал он.  
— Нет, они прекрасны. Просто… все подумают, что это ты мне их подарил.  
Шерлок склонил голову набок, словно маленькая любопытная птичка.  
— И что? Мне ведь разрешено это делать, разве нет?  
— Да, конечно, но это будет выглядеть так, словно я твой любимчик. И может другим не понравиться.  
— О, ну, это легко решить, — Шерлок сел на кровать и снял свою обувь. — Просто не надевай их пока. Завтра ты получишь свое жалование и премию на Рождество, а также пальто — это всякий раз пальто или комплект одежды, отец каждый год меняет свой выбор. Через несколько дней мы поедем в город, и ты возвратишься с новыми ботинками. Все подумают, что ты просто купил их. — Он взмахнул рукой. — Никаких проблем. А сейчас туши свет и иди сюда, очень холодно.  
— Подожди, — Джон осторожно снял свои красивые новые ботинки и убрал их в сундук. А потом протянул свой пакет и сказал:  
— У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок.  
Глаза Шерлока расширились от удивления при виде маленького конверта.  
— Это же не…  
— Посмотри.  
Шерлок с почтением взял конверт обеими руками и прочел вслух, что было на нем написано:  
— Земля со свежей могилы миссис Фред МакКракен, умершей 18 октября, юго-западный угол кладбища церкви Святого Михаила и Всех Ангелов, деревни Шерринфорд.  
— О, _Джон_.  
Он смотрел на Джона сияющими глазами.  
— Как тебе это удалось?!  
— Я был в пабе, зашел священник и поставил всем выпивку, чтоб мы помянули миссис МакКракен, которая была так добра, что скончалась утром, чтобы он мог вырыть могилу до того, как вечером ударит мороз. Я, конечно, выпил бесплатное пиво, а затем, сказав, что замучили зубы, ускользнул оттуда пораньше. Я был как на иголках! Если б кто-то поймал меня, то решили бы, что я граблю могилы…  
— Это лучший день моей жизни, — сказал Шерлок торжественно. Он спрыгнул с кровати, подошел к своему пальто, висящему на вбитом в стену крюке, и убрал драгоценный конверт в карман.  
Затем снова прыгнул в постель.  
— Теперь забирайся под одеяло. У меня ноги мерзнут.

 **Примечания** :  
* **Грушевый сидр** (пуаре…устар. простонарод. буза) — слабоалкогольный напиток из сброженного сока груши, аналог яблочного сидра. Национальные названия — перри (perry) в США и Великобритании, пуаре (poiré) во Франции, перада (perada) в Испании.

** **Ареометр** — прибор для определения плотности жидкостей и сыпучих твердых веществ.

*** **Стикфайтинг** — вид боевых искусств, борьба на палках  
https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=jOqiE-CQndU

**** В XVI веке в поваренных книгах впервые появились рецепты превращения в **глинтвейн** кларета и бордо. В них чаще всего упоминались мед, кардамон, корица и корень травы галингал (по-нашему «сыть»). А некий Роберт Мэй в своей книжке 1660 года издания предлагал смешать 1 галлон красного вина с 3 унциями корицы, 2 унциями наструганного имбиря, ¼ унции гвоздики, 1 унцией шелухи мускатного ореха, 20 горошинами перца, 3 фунтами сахара и 2 квартами сливок.  
Почитали глинтвейн и в викторианской Англии. В те времена «Негус» — один из видов глинтвейна — в неограниченных количествах подавали даже на детских днях рождения. Имя человека, которому первому пришло в голову подмешать в подогретое вино фрукты и специи, увы, стерлось, из памяти человечества. От истории глинтвейна до наших дней сохранились только легенды.  
http://www.diva.by/activezone/pitanie/foodstuffs/46708.html


	6. В ночь зимы морозной. Часть 2.

Джон никогда еще не был на балу для слуг, сэр Уиллогби на День подарков лишь выдавал чаевые и выкатывал бочонок пива, но на самом деле этот праздник оказался очень веселым. Был гусь, начиненный каштанами, и рождественский пудинг, и даже восхитительный пунш с апельсинами и лимонами. Он думал, что домашние слуги будут нос задирать, но горничные и девочки с кухни вели себя вполне дружелюбно.  
— Мы нужны им, чтобы было с кем танцевать, — сказал Джону Молодой Том.  
— Не только поэтому, — хмыкнул Нэд. — Мы им нравимся. Потому что мы — настоящие мужчины, не то что эти изнеженные лакеи!  
Какой бы ни была причина, но вскоре Джон обнаружил, что сидит на скамье вместе с Томом и двумя хихикающими горничными, и те делятся сплетнями о недавних гостях.  
— Кусочки сахара в полдень сразу после танцев, как будто бы мы не знали, для чего это ей…  
Внезапный скрип стульев заставил Джона поднять голову, и он видел, как все быстро встали, потому что к ним пожаловал его сиятельство граф, сопровождаемый столь же рослым и столь же серьезным лордом Майкрофтом. За ними Джон углядел и мистера Брука, так что Шерлок тоже непременно должен был быть где-то здесь.  
Лорд Шерринфорд произнес любезную и приятно короткую речь, поблагодарив всех за их верную службу и выразив надежду, что они наслаждаются ужином, на что люди отозвались улыбками и аплодисментами, и объявил:  
— А сейчас моя привилегия — открыть танцы. Миссис Мэдлок, не окажите ли вы мне честь? — он предложил руку домоправительнице, присевшей в изящном реверансе.  
Джон вместе со всеми вытянул шею, наблюдая, как освободили пространство посередине, и лорд Майкрофт вывел их повариху, за ними следовали Грегсоны, главный садовник с женой, а также горничные, камердинеры и лакеи. Но при первых звуках музыки он напрочь забыл о танцорах, каким-то образом угадав, кто играет, еще до того, как это увидел.  
Шерлок стоял на стуле, безупречно одетый, и играл вальс на скрипке.  
Словно зачарованный, Джон смотрел на него. Он слышал, как позади него снова стали переговариваться: «О, я не знаю, как танцевать эти модные танцы, подожду, что попроще, большое спасибо». Однако Джон не мог оторвать глаз от открывшегося ему вида, так что даже и не взглянул, кто говорит.  
Шерлок был абсолютно поглощен своей музыкой и игрой, уверенный и серьезный, проверяющий иногда темп мелодии. Джон смотрел на него во все глаза, пока зал как будто не стал расплываться; он кусал губы и всем своим существом вбирал в себя это чудо. Шерлок казался ему неким высшим существом, в этой своей прекрасной одежде — мраморным ангелом из церковных статуй, что парит где-то там, в небесах, превыше всего земного.  
Вальс закончился, и раздалось хлопки, когда джентльмены поклонилась дамам. Шерлок спрыгнул со стула, и Джон увидел еще одного скрипача — кого-то из лакеев, и двух садовников с флейтами. Они пошептались между собой. Говорил лакей, а Шерлок и остальные внимательно слушали. Затем они выпрямились, а лакей объявил:  
— « _Сэр Роджер де Коверли_ »!  
Все быстро вскочили, чтобы выстроиться в линию, и Джон обнаружил, что держит за руку одну из девчонок, рядом с которой только что сидел. Кэтти? Кэсси? Калли!  
Зазвучала музыка, праздничная и яркая, и Джон присоединился к другим, смеясь, хлопая и поворачиваясь по кругу вместе с Калли. Это отвлекло его, и он потерял из виду юного лорда, хотя и пытался поглядывать в его сторону. Шерлок стоял далеко от него, играя на скрипке, щеки еще разрумянились, и он не отрывал взгляда от лакея, который явно был ведущим в их маленькой группе.  
В перерывах между танцами все стали выкрикивать названия песен, которые они хотели бы услышать, и Калли воскликнула: « _И Китти лежит у стены_ ».  
— О, я знаю эту песню, — сказал Джон.  
— Я не знаю мелодии, — сказал второй скрипач. — Как ее играть?  
Калли беспомощно посмотрела на Джона, но он видел, что она вот-вот рассмеется, и тогда Джон, ободренный пуншем и вниманием девушки, пропел первую строчку песни:  
— _Выкипит чайник — что делать ты будешь?_  
— _Что тут поделать? Наполню опять,_ — тут же подхватила Калли.  
— _Клевер поели коровы — что делать?_  
— _Что тут поделать? Посею опять!_  
— А, так это ж « _Мороз на земле_ »! — довольно сказал музыкант и начал наигрывать мелодию на скрипке.  
Джон и Калли, смеясь над попытками передать мелодию, продолжили петь ее и танцевать. Другие танцоры быстро присоединились к ним во всеобщем воодушевлении.  
К тому моменту, когда песня закончилась, Джон еле дышал…  
— Мне нужно глотнуть воздуха, — сказал он Калии, остановившись рядом с ней. — Принести тебе выпить?  
— Это было бы… — начала Калли, но тут скрипач закричал: « _Все в круг_ »! И лицо Калли озарилось радостью.  
— О, я люблю эту песню, — закричала она и побежала к другим девчонкам, чтобы взять их за руки.  
Джон, не желая наутро мучиться головной болью, выпил целую кружку воды, прежде чем снова наполнить ее пуншем. Затем сел на стул так, чтобы видеть Шерлока. Его волосы промокли от пота, и он очень хотел бы снять свой жакет.  
— Могу я сесть рядом с вами? — раздался над ухом чей-то голос.  
Удивленный, Джон поднялся на ноги.  
— Мистер Брук, сэр! Конечно, присаживайтесь…  
Гувернер, улыбаясь, отказался садиться на стул Джона и вместо этого принес собственный. Вблизи Джон увидел, что учитель хромает и опирается на трость.  
— Полиомиелит в раннем детстве, — объяснил мистер Брук, проследив взгляд Джона. — Вот почему танцы не для меня. Как и скачки, — добавил он, повернувшись к юному конюху.  
— И у меня недавно тоже были трудности с этим, сэр. Я несколько лет обучался, чтоб быть жокеем, но потом я упал на скачках.  
— Как жаль, — сказал мистер Брук мягко. — Однако ваше несчастье стало счастьем для нас. Я давно хотел поговорить с вами. Лорд Шерлок упоминает вас постоянно.  
— Я тоже много слышал о вас, сэр. Фактически, я должен поблагодарить вас. Ведь это вы помогли лорду Шерлоку выбрать те книги для нас, не правда ли?  
— Да, это так. И сейчас, как он говорил мне, вы их читаете вслух?  
— Да, сэр, зимние вечера долгие, и мы не так устаем, как в другое время, поэтому чтение стало любимым досугом для нас. Многие женатые слуги приходят теперь с семьями, и я слышал, домашние слуги хотят тоже заняться этим, в своем кругу  
— Как чудесно! Я рад слышать это. Скажите, какие книги здесь больше всего понравились?  
— Приключения увлекают всех. Осмелюсь предположить, что истории о морских путешествиях и приключениях воспримутся лучше всего. Кажется, каждый грум мечтал в детстве удрать на корабль и стать капитаном.  
— Не только грумы, но и некоторые гувернеры тоже, — согласился с ним мистер Брук. — А что насчет вас? Лорд Шерлок говорит, вы умны, и я сам могу убедиться в этом. Зимние вечера хороши и для самостоятельных занятий. Теперь, когда вы хорошо освоили чтение, быть может, вас заинтересуют более серьезные вещи? Естественные науки, к примеру, или история?  
— О, я бы хотел, сэр! Но я не хочу утруждать…  
— Никого вы не утруждаете, Джон. Я — учитель, и распространение знаний — одна из величайших радостей моей жизни. К счастью, мой работодатель разделяет подобное отношение. Вы, наверное, знаете, что лорд Шерринфорд возглавляет реформу образования. Он убежден, что правом учиться от рождения должен быть наделен любой англичанин, будь то принц в своем замке или сын фермера, работающий на полях. Мысль о том, что его подчиненные получают доступ к хорошим книгам, весьма его радует.  
— Это замечательно, сэр, — сказал искренне Джон.  
Музыка смолкла, и лакей, игравший на скрипке, прокричал:  
— Отдохнем немного теперь!  
— О, я должен идти, — сказал мистер Брук, поднимаясь. — Я бы с радостью продолжил нашу беседу, но на меня возложили обязанность удерживать лорда Шерлока от пунша любой ценой. В прошлом году ему было позволено отведать этот напиток, и вышла ссора, хотя к тому времени он уже был в постели. — Мистер Брук коротко пожал руку Джону и добавил: — Было большим удовольствием познакомиться с вами. — И направился через толпу танцоров к своему месту.  
Ему можно было не торопиться. Джон, искренне развлекаясь, смотрел, как Шерлок попытался подкрасться к графину с пуншем, но был перехвачен миссис Мэдлок, которая передала его мистеру Бруку с чем-то, явно напоминающим выговор. Шерлок, абсолютно не выглядевший пристыженным, схватил свою скрипку, уклонился от рук мистера Брука и направился к Джону.  
— Это было прекрасно! — сказал Джон от души. — Тот танец в самом начале был таким красивым! А я и не знал, что ты играешь на скрипке.  
— Я ошибся несколько раз в этом вальсе, но, кажется, никто не заметил. Увидимся позже, хорошо?  
— Конечно, — сказал Джон. Шерлок быстро сжал его руку, усмехнулся и залпом выпил весь пунш из джоновой кружки.  
— Ох, — сказал только Джон, но Шерлок уже убежал обратно к мистеру Бруку, который, взяв его за плечо, повел к выхожу.

— Откуда ты знаешь ту песню?  
— М-м? — Джону было тепло, пунш согрел его, так что клонило в сон. А мягкие, сладко пахнущие кудри Шерлока так приятно ощущались возле самой щеки…  
— Та песня, которую ты пел с Калли. « _Мороз на земле_ ».  
— О, да все у нас ее знают. Там, где я родился, имею в виду, — зевнул Джон. — Удивительно, что ее знает Калли, по-моему, на юге ее меньше поют. Я думаю, это ирландская песня.  
— Я ее никогда не слышал.  
— Ну, ты и не должен был, это песня простых людей. Бедняков.  
— Музыка существует для всех, — возразил ему Шерлок.  
— Нет, на самом деле. Ты же слышал слова? Они о плохих вещах, которые происходят в жизни. Эта песня для бедных, так же, как этот твой вальс — музыка для богатых. Для тех, у кого есть время изучать такие сложные вещи, а потом еще и танцевать под них.  
— Но тебе же понравился вальс. — Джон по голосу ощутил, что Шерлок нахмурился. — И плохие вещи бывают со всеми. Мне показалась, что эта песня… Она больше о том, как начать всё сначала, если случилось что-то плохое.  
Джону было слишком хорошо и уютно, чтоб спорить.  
— Так и есть.  
Шерлок затих на мгновение.  
— Спой мне ее.  
—Что спеть? « _Мороз на земле_ »? Сейчас?..  
— Ну, пожалуйста. Я хочу еще раз услышать слова. Раньше я был слишком занят, чтоб сыграть мелодию правильно.  
— М-м-м. Ну, хорошо. Только тихо!  
И Джон начал чуть слышно петь — почти шепотом, прямо в кудряшки Шерлока:

— _Станешь солдаткой — что делать ты будешь?_  
— _Буду я следовать с ним за полком._  
— _Сгинет он в море — что делать ты будешь?_  
— _Что тут поделать? Венчаюсь я вновь!_

_Рыба с картофелем ждут и готовы,  
И Китти лежит у стены.  
Выпьем же снова, наполните кружки,  
Китти лежит у стены._

**1 февраля  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Огромное тебе спасибо за прекрасные книги! Я не видел, как их привезли, но мне сказали, что всеобщая радость была огромной, особенно когда все увидели, что там есть морские приключения. Я также приложил благодарственную записку для твоего отца и для мистера Брука, которую мы все подписали. Дни здесь не менее скучны и безрадостны, чем в Лондоне, и все были в унынии после того как закончилось Рождество. Поэтому книги стали очень ярким событием. Для всех нас.  
Я недавно вернулся из поездки на север, к моей семье, и, отвечая на твой любезный вопрос, спешу сообщить, что все живы и здоровы. Моя сестра печально сказала мне, что весной у меня появится еще одна племянница или племянник. Земля вся замерзла, но я с помощью Гарри все же добыл для тебя несколько образцов растений и почвы с разных участков торфяника. Агент по недвижимости, мистер Морис, в этом месяце отправится в Лондон, чтобы встретиться с твоим отцом, и он был так добр, что согласился переправить тебе эти образцы.  
Когда я вернулся, здесь был небольшой скандал вокруг одного мужчины из города, который недавно был арестован. Я думал, что тут будет увлекательная история о каком-то громком преступлении, которую я мог бы тебе рассказать, но, к сожалению (или — к счастью для наших мест), этому мужчине были предъявлены обвинения только в непристойном поведении. Так что ничего интересного._

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Джон. — Как это может считаться непристойным, если он просто был с другим мужчиной? Там же не было какой-нибудь леди, которая сбежала через окно, или что-то такое?  
Нэд и Дэви прыснули, а Джон нахмурился и посмотрел на Молодого Тома.  
— _Джон_ , — еле смог сказать Нэд, почти задыхаясь от смеха. — Не было никакой леди, сбегающей через окно. И никакой овцы. Я, по крайней мере, такого не слышал. — Оба парня вновь разразились смехом. — Содомия, ну? _Прозвенел колокольчик_.  
— Му-же-лож-ство, — предположил Дэви, едва выговорив.  
Джон, конечно, слышал эти слова, но никогда особенно не задумывался, что они означают.  
— Так, — сказал Молодой Том, потеряв терпение. — Хватит смеяться. Ему только пятнадцать! Вы забываете об этом, потому что он ездит верхом лучше вас обоих. А теперь валите-ка, да поскорее, пока мистер Грегсон вас не услышал.  
Нэд и Дэви повели к воротам коней, всё еще хихикая и переглядываясь. Когда они вышли, Джон услышал еще один взрыв смеха.  
— Хорошо, объясни мне, в чем дело, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, что у него горит всё лицо, и ему очень жарко.  
— Ну, — Молодому Тому было явно неловко. — Ты же знаешь, как это делается, ну, между мужчиной и женщиной, так ведь?  
— Конечно, — сказал Джон, который помогал сводить лошадей с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь лет. Он не был уверен насчет того, как это выглядит у двуногих существ, но не думал, что есть большие отличия.  
— Ну, содомия или мужеложство, это одно и то же, это когда двое мужчин делают это. Вот.  
— Но как это? — спросил Джон в искреннем изумлении, — Там же… у нас же нет… отверстий.  
— Ты так думаешь? Подумай лучше, — Том указал жестом на заднюю часть своих бриджей.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… нет. Они вставляют их в свои задницы? Но как это вообще возможно?  
— Слушай, ну, я не знаю. Я об этом сильно не думал, — сказал Том с облегчением, видя, что Джон его, наконец-то, понял. — Это противоестественно! Вот почему это — преступление, и это грех, так сказано в Библии. Содом и Гоммора, вот откуда пришла содомия, понимаешь?  
Джон не шевелился, всё еще пытаясь представить себе подобные вещи.  
— Это сложно понять, да, я тоже был ошеломлен. Но знаешь, есть места, где это довольно обычное дело. Говорят, это часто случается в армии. И…  
— Что?  
Молодой Том замолчал на мгновение, а потом, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, прошептал:  
— Я слышал, они еще берут это в рот.  
Джон был совершенно ошеломлен. Он чувствовал, правда, что это не то, что Том хотел сказать поначалу, но мысль была чересчур отвлекающей.  
— Ты имеешь в виду… член?  
— Я так слышал. Точно не знаю.  
Джон моргнул:  
— Это…  
— Да, — яростно согласился Том.  
На мгновение они замолчали, прислонившись к стене бок о бок, и не глядя друг на друга.  
— А ты когда-нибудь был… с девчонкой? — неожиданно спросил Том, и Джон покачал головой.  
— А я был. Один раз. И, кажется, всё испортил. Это закончилось прежде, чем началось, — он поднял взгляд к потолку.— Я думаю, когда ты с другим парнем, ну, ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, чего ожидать, так ведь?  
Джон вдруг начал смеяться, больше от облегчения, чем оттого, что это было смешно, и Том присоединился к нему.  
— Ну, дела, — сказал тот и тряхнул головой. — Ладно, пошли, что ли, выводить лошадей, а то Нэд и Дэви еще всем растреплют, что я всё тут тебе показываю — на примерах. _Ублюдки_.

Поразительные сведения, которыми поделился с ним Молодой Том, не давали Джону покоя еще несколько дней. Он припомнил теперь несколько случаев, о которых слышал раньше, но не обращал внимания, те шутки, которые он прежде не понимал. Теперь это обретало смысл. По большей части, он пытался понять одну вещь: мужчины действительно делают это? Намеренно? По доброй воле?  
Однажды ночью, когда он лежал без сна и вновь обо всём этом думал, он потянулся рукой к своей ночной рубашке.  
_Это не значит, что я трогаю себя_ , — думал он; все знали, что это грех, а он просто хотел понять.  
Он согнул одну ногу в колене, чувствуя, как его лицо заливается краской, несмотря на то, что он был абсолютно один в это время ночи, на конюшне, и коснулся себя сзади. Ощущения были… странные. И неправильные. Он снова попробовал, на этот раз, протолкнув палец глубже, и ощутил, как мышцы туго сжимаются вокруг него, что было уже не странно, а неприятно. И это был только палец! Какой же должна быть боль, если б это был член!  
Эта мысль неожиданно заставила его остановиться. Он еще не думал о том, каково это ощущалось тому, кто был с другой стороны. Как это происходит? Они бросают жребий? Или делают это по очереди? Подумав об этом, Джон поднял палец и плюнул на него, а затем попробовал снова просунуть его в расщелину между ягодицами. В этот раз он обхватил другой рукой головку своего члена.  
_Я просто посмотрю, что получится_ , — сказал он себе.  
Когда он толкнул палец в третий раз, то одновременно со сжатием мышц _там_ , сжал головку… и в этот момент… Джон вдруг ощутил такое, что заставило его быстро вытащить руки из-под ночной рубашки и лечь на живот. Он засунул обе руки под подушку и заставил себе не двигаться и лежать неподвижно, прижимая внезапно набухший член к простыням.  
И потом еще долго не мог уснуть.

**2 марта  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Я надеюсь, что это письмо найдет тебя в полном здравии, и твоя семья остается в Лондоне. Я не получил от тебя ответа на мое последнее письмо, и мне интересно, может быть, это потому, что тебя нет в городе?_

_Остаюсь твоим  
искренним другом,  
Джон_

**4 марта  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Я уверен, что вы будете удивлены и встревожены, увидев, что письмо со знакомого адреса написано незнакомой рукой. Я хотел бы вас успокоить, но, увы, не могу это сделать. К своему несчастью, я должен вам сообщить, что лорд Шерлок слег в постель в связи с тяжелыми приступами кашля. И хотя нас заверили, что он вне опасности, его доктор считает, что он слишком истощил свои силы, для восстановления которых ему предписан абсолютный отдых.  
Сожалею, что ранее не написал вам об этом, но я просто не представлял себе частоту вашей переписки, поэтому мне не пришло в голову, что вы будете встревожены отсутствием ответного письма. Прошу, примите мои самые глубокие извинения._

_Искренне Ваш,  
Джон Брук_

**6 марта  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой мистер Брук,_

_Прежде всего, я должен поблагодарить вас за то, что вы взяли на себя труд сообщить мне о состоянии лорда Шерлока. Новость о том, что он болен, стала для меня большим ударом, особенно потому, что он болел в то время, как я даже не знал об этом.  
Другие слуги, домашние и дворовые, разделяют мою глубокую озабоченность. Если вы сочтете это возможным и подходящим, прошу вас, сообщите его сиятельству, что благополучие его семьи и лорда Шерлока — также как и ваше, сэр — остается главным предметом наших молитв.  
И, если мне позволено попросить вас о еще одной доброй услуге: можете ли вы держать меня в курсе о состоянии здоровья лорда Шерлока? Мы все очень переживаем, и миссис Грегсон просила меня передать, что мы были бы очень благодарны за телеграмму, направленную миссис Мэдлок, в Шерринфорд-холл, если произойдут какие-то изменения._

_Ваш наиболее благодарный слуга,  
Джон Уотсон_

**9 марта  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Боюсь, я не очень точно выразился в письме. Прошу вас, заверьте всех, что лорд Шерлок находится вне опасности, потому я искренне сомневаюсь, что в телеграмме будет какая-то надобность. Говоря откровенно, ему больше неприятностей доставляет скука, нежели слабость. И я очень надеюсь, что вскоре его состояние улучшится настолько, что ему будет позволено принять меры для борьбы с этим тягостным состоянием._

_Искренне Ваш,  
Джон Брук_

**12 марта,  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон_

_Я рад сообщить вам последние радостные новости: лорду Шерлоку, наконец, разрешили садиться в постели. Теперь моя очередь просить вас об услуге. Лорд Шерлок, как вы можете догадаться, сводит с ума всех сиделок. Если бы вы могли найти время и написать ему обо всех новостях из Шерринфорд-холла — желательно в самом длинном письме и в подробных деталях, — мы сочли бы это чрезвычайным благом и большим одолжением. Разумеется, ему не позволят читать письмо самому, но любой из нас с удовольствием прочитает ему ваше послание вслух.  
Искренне Ваш,  
Джон Брук_

_P.S. Прошу вас не быть более формальным в этом письме в связи с тем, что его будут читать посторонние. Лорд Шерлок числит вас в числе своих самых дорогих друзей, это всем известно, и, готов поспорить, что нет в Доме никого, кто не считал бы, что вы с ним совсем как Давид и Ионафан*._

**14 марта  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой мистер Брук,_

_Благодарю вас за добрые вести в вашем последнем письме. Я высоко ценю ваши добрые слова, но не хочу искушать пределы терпения лорда Шерринфорда, и поэтому я приложил к этому письму, письмо лорду Шерлоку. Если вы будете так добры, то я предпочел бы, чтобы вы были единственным, кто зачитает лорду Шерлоку это письмо._

_Ваш наиболее благодарный слуга,  
Джон Уотсон_

**22 марта  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Как ты уже сам понял по почерку, мне позволили, наконец, самому читать и писать ответы на письма, так же как и возобновить мои занятия и игру на скрипке, которыми мне запрещалось заниматься, стараниями моего доктора-идиота. К счастью, отец, не видя успехов его лечения, пригласил известного специалиста по заболеваниям легких. Доктор, сэр Лесли Оукшот нанес мне визит сегодня утром и произвел на меня благоприятное впечатление своей готовностью выслушать мое мнение на предмет поставленного мне диагноза: ментальное истощение. Я всегда утверждал, что меня больше выматывает скука, чем напряжение мысли, но этот глупец, доктор Краун, настаивал, что именно умственная деятельность послужила причиной моей болезни, и поэтому оградил меня от моих обычных занятий.  
К счастью, сэр Лэсли согласился со мной, что причина болезни не в этом, и вместо этого посоветовал мне пребывание на чистом воздухе, которым так славятся земли Шеррингфорд-холла, так же как некоторые другие, более банальные и менее значимые вещи, которые я уже выкинул из головы. Я бесконечно рад тому, что теперь у меня есть основание отказаться от пытки этой невыносимой скукой, но, кроме этого, я рад, что могу ожидать скорого возвращения в Шерринфорд-холл в сопровождении мистера Брука, как только мое самочувствие улучшится, и мои наставники сочтут, что я заполнил пробелы в знаниях.  
Я с нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу прочесть твои письма самостоятельно, и хотел бы услышать о новых появившихся в Шерринфорд-холле жеребятах. В то же время ты можешь воздержаться от детального описания новостей из жизни слуг, ведь это было спланировано как отвлечение меня, и чтоб я поменьше причинял беспокойство мистеру Бруку._

_Искренне твой,  
Шерлок Холмс_

**22 марта  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Одновременно с тем, что я был очень рад возобновить наше знакомство, я никогда не был так доволен тем, что наша переписка закончилась. Прошу вас, продолжайте писать Шерлоку так же часто, и прошу вас, чувствуйте себя свободным обращаться ко мне в любой момент, если вам понадобятся мои услуги._

_С уважением,  
Джон Брук_

**25 марта  
Шеррингфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Не могу передать тебе, насколько я рад был получить письмо, написанное твоей рукой и несущее такие чудесные вести. Я молился о твоем выздоровлении. Я также очень надеюсь, что ты будешь следовать всем рекомендациям твоего доктора, и не только в той части, которая доставляет тебе удовольствие. Если ты не хочешь делать это для себя, то, прошу тебя, сделай это для меня, потому что последний месяц был для меня ужасным временем, и я не хотел бы его повторения.  
Я поражен тем, что ты спросил о новых жеребятах, потому что как раз этим утром Терпсихора родила красивую девочку. Она серая, но грива и хвост у нее белые. Мы, разумеется, будем ждать решения твоего отца или твоего, в том, какое имя ей дать, но пока что грумы потихоньку называются ее Мисти. (англ. Misty — Туманная)  
Я рассказал Дэви о тех воротах, которые ведут в деревню, и он отлично ими воспользовался. Но я знаю, что тебе скучно выслушивать новости из жизни слуг, и поэтому больше ничего тебе не скажу. В любом случае, я сейчас очень вымотан после ночи, проведенной у стойла Терпсихоры, поэтому я заканчиваю, и надеюсь, что письмо застанет тебя выздоравливающим.  
Береги себя!_

_Остаюсь твоим  
любящим другом,  
Джон_

**30 марта  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Возможно, я погорячился в своем последнем письме. Что случилось с Дэви? У меня слишком мало данных для выводов.  
Если Терпсихора — муза, то ее девочка, которая, как ты написал, так красива, определенно, должна зваться Каллисто. Пожалуйста, передай это мистеру Грегсону, и пусть он прекратит эту глупость с «Мисти»._

_Искренне твой,  
Шерлок Холмс_

**17 апреля  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Читая описания цветущих садов Шерринфорд-холла, я ощущаю, что так сильно соскучился по нему и по тебе, что едва могу сконцентрироваться на своих занятиях. Однако я должен, потому что отец сказал, что я могу вернуться раньше него, только если мои наставники сочтут мои успехи в занятиях удовлетворительными настолько, чтобы у них появилась уверенность о моем успешном поступлении в Итон этой осенью. Поэтому сейчас я посвятил себя учебе с удвоенным рвением и вниманием.  
Я даже не выезжаю верхом, хотя сейчас это безопасно в связи с тем, что туман рассеялся, и больше не держит Лондон в своих объятиях. Ты попросил меня выбрать тебе книги, посвященные предмету, о котором ты никогда не слышал, и я некоторое время размышлял над своим выборам. В итоге, я посылаю с этим письмом книги, в которых ты найдешь исчерпывающее повествование о самых знаменитых греческих богах и героях. Надеюсь, ты найдешь это чтение интересным._

_Искренне твой,  
Шерлок Холмс  
_

**2 мая  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон_

_Я ВОЗВРАЩАЮСЬ ДОМОЙ!!!_

\--------------------------  
* **Давид и Ионафан** — персонажи из Ветхого завета. История их нежной дружбы до сих пор будоражит воображение многих исследователей.  
 _Немного подробнее_ :  
Библейская притча о Давиде и Ионафане приведена в Ветхом Завете в Первой книге Самуила.  
Иногда считается, что это пример идеальной дружбы, иногда – что это нечто большее… и иное.  
Во всяком случае, в канонических текстах встречаются такие пассажи:  
"Когда кончил Давид разговор с Саулом, душа Ионафана [сына Саула] прикрепилась к душе его, и полюбил его Ионафан, как свою душу. И взял его Саул в тот день, и не позволил ему возвратиться в дом отца его. Ионафан же заключил с Давидом союз, ибо полюбил его, как свою душу. И снял Ионафан верхнюю одежду, которая была на нем, и отдал ее Давиду, также и прочие одежды свои, и меч свой и лук свой и пояс свой".  
Во Второй книге Самуила (1:25-26) потерянный Давид оплакивает смерть Ионафана: "Как пали сильные на брани! Сражен Ионафан на высотах твоих. Скорблю о тебе, брат мой Ионафан: ты был очень дорог для меня; любовь твоя была для меня превыше любви женской".   
Притча о Давиде и Ионафане - единственный библейский сюжет, утверждающий страстную дружбу между мужчинами.  
И, как бы то ни было, но, даже если спорить о прочтениях, о трактовках, одна фраза - **_«ибо полюбил его, как свою душу»_** может служить некоей формулой любви.  
Остальное – детали и частности.


	7. Золотое пенсне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: "Пенсне в золотой оправе" это, конечно, название одного из рассказов Артура Конан Дойля.  
> Я хотела написать об этом и забыла. Фамилия Брук для гувернера Шерлока пришла из рассказа «Маленькая женщина», был там такой многострадальный наставник. Потом я подумала, что может возникнуть некоторое замешательство, и это имя спутают с именем Ричарда Брука, но, уверяю вас, тут нет никакой связи. И мистер Брук не является тайным злодеем!

— Итак, какими они были?  
— Какими были — что?  
— Ты знаешь, что. Те деревенские школы, в которые ездил твой отец, и взял тебя с собой, в конце семестра?  
— Ах, это, — Шерлок потянулся как кошка. Они лежали в густой траве возле озера, пытаясь обсохнуть на солнышке. Это был первый жаркий день, пригодный для плаванья, потому они сразу пришли сюда, но вода оставалась довольно холодной, и они немного замерзли.  
— Утомительно, но не так ужасно, как я ожидал. А вот чай потом был ужасен. Там была эта неприятная дама, леди Линда, патронесса школы для девочек. Она всегда ведет себя так, как будто я одной ногою в могиле. Два раза сказала отцу, что я выгляжу покрасневшим.  
Джон приподнялся на локте и взглянул на него.  
— Ты не выглядишь покрасневшим. Ты выглядишь загоревшим, — сказал он.  
— Я знаю. В первый раз я смолчал, во второй — дождался, пока отец заговорит с другими, и сказал ей, что мой знакомый доктор, выдающийся лондонский специалист, мог бы порекомендовать того, кто помог бы с ее геморроем.  
— О, нет, ты не сделал этого!  
— Сделал. Потому что она глупа.  
Джон окинул Шерлока внимательным взглядом. Леди Линда, и правда, была очень глупой. Шерлок, может, и был невысоким и жилистым, — Джон уже подумывал, что, несмотря на слова миссис Грегсон, тот таким и останется, — но сейчас в нем мало кто узнал бы того худого заморыша, который сошел с поезда два месяца назад. Шерлок лежал, закрыв глаза, и солнце освещало его лицо, слегка усыпанное веснушками. И казался здоровым и сильным.  
— Инспекция школ не была такой уж невыносимой. Младшие ученики распевали ужасные песни; полагаю, что их интеллект, на таком же примерно уровне. Но некоторые из старших учеников, кажется, преуспевают. Отец будет спонсором четырех или пяти средних школ, что уже лучше, чем было год назад, когда открыта была, кажется, только одна.  
— Средняя школа — это та, куда тебя отправляют?  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
— Едва ли. Итон — колыбель английских государственных деятелей, и, значит, аристократы посылают туда своих детей, чтобы те там встретились с сыновьями других аристократов, создавая полезные связи. Так, чтобы когда дети вырастут и отправятся заседать в Парламент, принимая законы, поддерживающие их привилегии, они также женились на сестрах своих однокурсников, что упрочит их положение еще больше. Средние школы — это места, куда относительно умные люди посылают своих сыновей, чтобы те получили образование, став потом докторами или юристами, и другими полезными членами общества.  
— А-а, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлок замолчал на мгновение, а затем спросил совсем другим тоном.  
— Джон, а ты хотел бы пойти в среднюю школу?  
— Шерлок, у нас даже начальной школы то не было, помнишь?  
— Но если бы образовательную реформу отца провели, и в твоей деревне была бы школа, и ты мог бы ее посещать? Я знаю, что ты бы отлично учился, ты умнее, чем мальчики, которых я видел вчера.  
Джон почувствовал болезненное раздражение, которое он всегда ощущал, когда Шерлок показывал, что не видит, не понимает глубины той пропасти, что разделяла их. Как заставить его понять, что для Джона мысль стать кем-то большим, чем жокей, была столь же нелепой и смехотворной, как если бы он пожелал превратиться в лошадь. В его памяти всплыл один эпизод, такой давний, что он и не помнил его до этого разговора.  
— Когда я был ребенком, — начал он медленно, — отца сбросила лошадь, и он сломал руку. Сэр Уиллогби послал за доктором, который позволил мне остаться и помогать ему. Тот был сострадателен, и честен при этом. Он сказал моему отцу: «Будет очень больно, но вы должны вести себя как мужчина, и, когда я закончу, рука будет как новенькая». Я видел, как мой отец поверил в это, как он крепко сжал зубы и терпел, пока доктор потянул его за руку, а я держал шину. И, знаешь, он оказался прав, и отцу в тот же день стало лучше. — Он помолчал. — Позже я спросил у матери, как она полагает, не стал бы отец возражать, если бы я стал доктором, а не жокеем. Она рассмеялась и сказала мне, что я могу стать доктором с таким же успехом, как Мэри — лошадью, а Гарри — жокеем, которым, кстати сказать, ей в то время очень хотелось быть. Таков этот мир, говорила мама. И он и есть такой. Для меня.  
Джон открыл глаза и увидел, что Шерлок придвинулся так близко к нему, что их лица разделяли какие-то дюймы. Он смотрел в его чистые голубые глаза, видя, что зрачки его стали такими широкими, что радужка превратилась в узенький серпик.  
— Но теперь ты умеешь читать, — сказал Шерлок, будто бы заставляя себя. — И ты мог бы…  
— Я уже слишком стар для этого. Прекрати это, хватит, это же гораздо серьезнее, чем просто читать. Даже если б я мог не работать, чего я не могу, потому что моя семья полагается на меня, и каким-то образом выучил всё, что мне нужно знать, к концу лета, то мне будет уже шестнадцать, Шерлок, — слишком поздно, чтоб отправиться в школу с тринадцатилетками.  
Юный лорд открыл рот, словно что-то хотел возразить, но так и не сказал ничего и вздохнул.  
— Это ужасно, да, что я очень рад тому, что ты не уедешь? Хоть, конечно, это не так, я хотел бы, чтобы ты был счастливым… И я скоро сам отправлюсь в школу, хотя совсем не потому, что хочу туда… — Он казался совсем запутавшимся и несчастным.  
Джон мягко коснулся его лица.  
— Обещаю, что никуда не исчезну, не беспокойся. Но ты должен, конечно, отправиться в школу, чтоб, когда вырастишь, сделать что-нибудь замечательное. Чем ты, кстати, тогда планируешь заниматься?  
— Я не знаю, — Шерлок закрыл глаза и печально перекатился на спину. — Наверное, стану ученым. Я точно знаю, что меня не прельщают балы, и что я не хочу жениться, этот груз, слава богу, не на мне, а на Майкрофте. Для второго сына традиционно быть военным или священником. К счастью, Холмсы издавна славятся профессорами, учеными — их немало в нашем роду. Потому в порядке вещей, если я проведу свою жизнь, совершая открытия в университете.  
— Или взрывы, что вероятнее, — сказал сухо Джон.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, не открывая глаз. Они помолчали, а потом он спросил:  
— Ты съел всю землянику?  
— Ты сказал, что больше не будешь.  
— Ну, я тогда не хотел, а сейчас —  
— Завтра я попрошу миссис Грегсон, чтоб она ее положила побольше.  
Шерлок испустил трагический вздох и сел, скрестив ноги.  
— Тогда надо нам покурить, — объявил он.  
Джон застонал и закрыл руками лицо. Шерлок, наконец, занес в свои списки все земельные образцы юга Англии, и решил теперь составлять каталог образцов табачного пепла. Да еще и Джона к этому подключил, убедив помогать ему в выкуривании разных видов табачных листьев. Джон нашел это отвратительным, и хотя Шерлок клялся, что ему это нравится, Джон заметил, что тот останавливался после нескольких неглубоких затяжек.  
— Может, ты сегодня и мою долю выкуришь? Ведь тебе, в конце концов, это нравится.  
Шерлок заворчал, как сердитый щенок.  
— Ты съел всю землянику, так теперь еще всю работу мне приходится делать? Ты не можешь так поступить!  
— Очень даже могу.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что я больше, — Джон прыгнул на Шерлока и принялся его щекотать, пока Шерлок не взвыл:  
— Подожди-и-и! Я однажды стану выше тебя, Джон Уотсон, и тогда-то… о-о-о, прекрати!

Это было очень хорошее лето, теплое и безмятежное, и даже приезд Уилксов не мог омрачить их счастья.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал Джон. — Мастер Себастьян гостит уже целый месяц, и он до сих пор ничего не испортил и не сломал из твоих вещей.  
— А ему и не нужно это, — сказал с горечью Шерлок. — Он в Итоне уже год. И ему только нужно распустить обо мне ужасные сплетни, так что все там заранее будут меня презирать… Ненавижу его.  
— Ладно, он всё равно идиот, совершенно безмозглый, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
В августе снова был в поместье прием, еще более пышный и оживленный, чем тот, что был на Рождество. Грумам работы прибавилось, потому что погода стояла чудесная, и манила на верховые прогулки. На третий день Джон вернулся к конюшням, увидев, что все сгрудились во дворе вокруг экипажа.  
Мистер Грегсон тоже был там, как всегда сердито побагровевший.  
— Что случилось?  
— В Лондоне какие-то неприятности, и лорд Майкрофт должен туда отправиться, представляя интересы отца, — объяснил Молодой Том. — Граф с гостями на пикнике… Все уехали.  
— А охотничий экипаж?  
— В нем нет места для камердинера.  
Джон еще не привык до сих пор, что любой из аристократов непременно нуждается в сопровождении.  
— А, ну да.  
— Поэтому мистер Грегсон и велел нам вытащить шарабан и начистить его, а тот совсем старый, и ось заднего колеса еле держится, на ней трещина, видишь?  
— Извините, что вмешиваюсь. — Голос лорда Майкрофта был безупречно вежлив и мягок, как и сам его светлость: они не услышали даже, как тот подошел. — Есть проблемы?  
— Милорд, — сказал мистер Грегсон, вытирая лицо, цвет которого приближался сейчас к фиолетовому. — Всё в порядке, сэр. И всё будет готово буквально через минуту. Только запряжем лошадей.  
В этот самый момент ось не выдержала, и задняя часть шарабана с жалким треском свалилась на землю, подняв пыль с подушек сидений.  
— Ах, — сказал лорд Майкрофт в наступившей вдруг тишине. — Я должен принести извинения, Грегсон. Полагаю, что моя просьба стоит слишком многих хлопот. Я смогу обойтись без Андерсона, в Лондон он не поедет, а останется здесь, помогать тем гостям, что приехали без своих камердинеров. В нашем лондонском доме найдется, кому обо мне позаботиться. А до станции я могу спокойно доехать в двухколесном охотничьем экипаже, если только он будет… в лучшем состоянии, чем предыдущий.  
Одно из колес поврежденного шарабана окончательно соскочило с оси и с грохотом свалилось на каменный пол.

Джон поведал эту историю Шерлоку, когда вечером они были в постели, закутавшись в одеяла. И они хохотали так, что тряслась кровать.  
— Бедный Грегсон, — еле смог вымолвить Шерлок, вытирая с глаз слезы смеха.  
— Я думал, с ним случится удар, вот честное слово. Он долго не возвращался со станции. И мы все решили, что он зашел в паб, выпить пинту.  
— Которую он вполне заслужил.  
— Да уж, — Джон глубоко вздохнул, откидываясь на подушку. — Я не думал, что господа могут ездить без камердинеров.  
— О, это не такая уж редкость — для младших сыновей или тех, кому средства не позволяют. Я не думаю, что захочу камердинера, чтобы кто-то вечно толокся около. Неужели так трудно самому побриться или закатать рукава? И любой слуга может вычистить обувь. Вот полковник — у него камердинера нет, хотя он привык к этому, но дела у него пошатнулись… И ему очень нравится отдавать поручения Андерсону, когда он получает такую возможность. Я слышал, что у него совсем денег бы не было, если б он не выигрывал что-то в карты. Я следил за ним несколько вечеров, но так и не понял, жульничает он или нет.  
— Шерлок Холмс! Ты _шпионил_ за ним? Как ты мог?  
— Через тайный ход, там есть специальный глазок. В нашем доме таких мест немало. Когда я был ребенком, я прятался в потаенном месте у комнаты, где, как я рассчитывал, жила тетя Уилкс. И шумел там, чтобы она подумала, что здесь водятся привидения. Но я спутал комнаты или, может, перестарался, потому был пойман домоправительницей.  
Джон затрясся от смеха.  
— Ты не должен шпионить за другими людьми.  
— А как еще я обнаружу то, что они не хотят говорить мне? — спросил Шерлок с негодованием. — И я же не подглядываю, скажем, за дамами, как они раздеваются… или что-то такое.  
— Это лишь потому, что дамы тебе кажутся скучными.  
— Это не так! Я нашел бы их весьма интересными, если бы они не были так неприятны, когда раздеваются.  
Джон вновь фыркнул, а Шерлок раздраженно добавил:  
— Ты понял, о чем я.  
Шерлок был у Джона каждую ночь. Они этого никогда с ним не обсуждали, но для Джона это было лучшим временем суток. Сейчас Шерлок переплел свои пальцы с его и прижал их руки к своей груди, как он всегда делал, когда собирался спать.  
— Мне нужно устроить, чтобы полковник сел спиной к глазку, и тогда я смогу разглядеть его карты, — сказал он, зевая. — Если он это сделает завтра, то я глаз не спущу с его рук. И могу прийти позже обычного.

Но случилось так, что на следующий вечер Шерлок и не вспомнил о картах.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Джон, когда, войдя в полдень на кухню, чтоб взять хлеба и сыра, увидел всеобщее замешательство.  
— Да в хозяйском доме что-то неладное, — сказал ему Нэд. — Никто оттуда не выходил, и затем за полицией посылали. Те приехали, целых трое, потом снова уехали.  
— Полиция! — сказал Джон, подумав, что Шерлок, что бы там ни случилось, непременно окажется в центре событий.  
— Думаете, убили кого? — спросил Лэн, широко раскрывая глаза. — Может быть, лорд Шерлок случайно взорвал кого-то?  
Мистер Грегсон, тревожась, сказал:  
— Мне только что приказали экипаж приготовить. Чья очередь ехать в город? Быстро к Биллу, Дэви, лошадей оседлайте.  
Несколько минут спустя появился лакей.  
— Экипаж готовить не нужно, — сказал он. — Но его светлость собирался поехать в город.  
— Хорошо, — ответила миссис Грегсон. — Найди мистера Грегсона, Джон, дорогуша, передай ему это.  
Еще час прошел, но больше ничего слышно не было, и новых распоряжений им тоже не поступало. Потому мистер Грегсон, в конце концов, повелел отвести лошадей на пастбище.  
— Что ты думаешь обо всем этом? — спросил Том у Джона.  
— Не знаю. Странно всё это, да? Ну, как бы там ни было, мне, наверно, расскажет лорд Шерлок… Если только виновник — не он, и его не запрут здесь до осени.  
— Смотри, — сказал Том, внезапно прищурившись. — Там кто-то есть, Джон. Не мистер ли Андерсон?  
Джон, всмотревшись, кивнул:  
— Да, похоже, что это он, но… он одет не так, как обычно. Где его красивая форма?  
— Может он все-таки едет к лорду Майкрофту?  
— Но почему в таком виде? И к тому же пешком? И потом… ведь не было телеграммы из города, разве нет?  
— Ну, по крайней мере, нарочных не было, никаких верховых — я же был на конюшне весь день. — Том нахмурился. — Ты же не думаешь.?  
— Что?  
— Что его рассчитали.  
Джон взглянул на застывшую спину Андерсона, фигура которого становилась всё меньше по мере того, как тот удалялся.  
— Рассчитали? За что? Что он мог натворить? Чтоб случилось такое, он должен был совершить что-то явно ужасное.  
— Да, я не помню, чтобы граф кого-нибудь увольнял, — согласился Том. — Что ж, пойдем домой, может, там что-нибудь прояснится.  
К чаю Энни, конечно, уже всё узнала.  
— Это так интересно! — говорила она с сияющими глазами. — Мне всё-всё рассказала Элси, горничная. Один джентльмен, мистер Адер, собирался всю ночь играть в карты. И немного денег положил в кошелек, рассчитывая, что будет играть до тех пор, пока эти деньги не кончатся. Но он забыл кошелек в своей комнате. Он решил, что само Провидение поощряет его быть разумнее, и он, вместо карт, провел вечер в музыкальном салоне. Когда он пошел спать, то увидел, что его кошелька на столике нет, но подумал, что его камердинер просто переложил его на другое место. Утром он узнал, что его слуга кошелька не видел — его не было там, когда камердинер зашел вечером к мистеру Адеру. Поднялся большой шум, подозрения пали на мистера Андерсона, которого видели выходящим из комнаты с очень озабоченным видом, пока гости ужинали. И так как мистера Андерсона очень многие недолюбливают за его желчный нрав, то в защиту его никто не сказал ни единого слова, кроме…  
Все буквально затаили дыхание.  
— Ну, кого же? Кого?  
— Кроме лорда Шерлока, — торжествуя, сказала Энни, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием.  
Джон был столь же ошарашен, как все остальные: Андерсона, в самом деле, никто не любил.  
— Лорд Шерлок сказал всем, что мистер Андерсон не мог взять кошелек, потому что его не было в доме в то время, хотя он не сказал, как он узнал это, а мистер Андерсон не ответил, где был. А затем лорд Шерлок сказал, что раз обвиняемого не было в том месте, где, как все полагают, он был, значит, главным подозреваемым должен стать обвинитель! — Энни сделала паузу, чтоб усилить эффект, и с радостью назвала того, кто пытался оговорить невиновного. — Это был Себастьян Уилкс!  
— Вот так так! — Молодой Том присвистнул.  
— Лорд Шерлок сказал, что следует поискать кошелек в комнате мастера Себастьяна, и что он совершенно уверен, что там обнаружатся тайники, где, скорее всего, отыщутся и другие вещи, пропадавшие за последнее время, о которых хозяева думали, что пропажа случайна.  
— Как же это? — сказал Дэнни. — Мастер Себастьян, конечно, негодник, но ведь все мы знаем, как мучил он лорда Шерлока. А что, если лорд Шерлок и мистер Андерсон сговорились, чтоб отомстить ему?  
Джон открыл было рот, собираясь гневно протестовать, но Энни опередила его.  
— То же самое заявил и мастер Уилкс! Что любой мог зайти в его комнату, что ему всё это подбросили, и что он ни при чем. Но лорд Шерлок вытащил из тайника золотое пенсне и сказал: «Что, и это тоже? Полагаю, это принадлежит вашей матери, говорившей всего неделю назад, что она потеряла золотое пенсне. Полагаете, я частый гость в ее комнатах?» Так что мастера Себастьяна поймали с поличным, и ему пришлось признаваться во всём, что он сделал весьма неуклюже. Граф заставил его извиниться перед мистером Андерсоном, и затем очень искренне извинился сам перед всеми. Инспектор сказал, что, конечно, лорд Шерринфорд предпочтет со всем разобраться сам, и уехал. Но затем мистер Андерсон всех потряс, подав прошение об отставке. Он сказал, что служил дому Холмсов девять лет, и если теперь его слово ничего не значит, а слушают мальчика, всем известного лживым и скверным характером, то с него достаточно, и он лучше предложит свои услуги где-нибудь в другом месте, там, где узы между слугой и его господином еще не испорчены _недалекими реформаторами_. Или что-то еще в этом роде, но все были ошеломлены его речью. Граф, конечно, сказал, что весьма сожалеет об этом, и готов предоставить мистеру Андерсону наилучшие рекомендации к тому времени, как будет готов экипаж. Только мистер Андерсон был вне себя, и ответил, что сыт господскими милостями, и что лучше пойдет пешком, что он и сделал.  
— Он, должно быть, рехнулся, — сказал Дэви. — Оставить такое хорошее место из-за уязвленного самолюбия?  
— И обвинить во всем реформы лорда Шерринфорда? — добавил Молодой Том.  
— А что стало с мастером Себастьяном? — спросил Джон.  
— О, я не знаю, — ответила Энни, — Элси не говорила об этом. Он, наверное, получил нагоняй.  
— Лучше бы получила нагоняй его задница, — проворчал Молодой Том, и Джон с ним горячо согласился.

Все еще какое-то время обсуждали случившееся. Джон подумал, что это было самое захватывающее событие, которое происходило в поместье, с тех пор, как Шерлок отравил своего гувернера. (« _Нет, это произошло по чистой случайности_ », — утверждала потом миссис Грегсон).  
Преступление, кара, постигшая столь нелюбимого всеми мастера Себастьяна, проницательность Шерлока, глупость мистера Андерсона — теперь лорду Майкрофту нужно будет найти нового камердинера, — всё это обсуждалось снова и снова, так что слуги засиделись за ужином дольше обычного.  
Джон умирал от желания услышать, что скажет обо всём этом Шерлок, и он не был разочарован. Тот так торопился рассказать ему о своем триумфе, что забрался к нему в окно почти сразу, как Джон вошел в свою комнату.  
— Я увидел, что ты зажег свет, — сказал Шерлок, чуть задыхаясь. — Ты уже слышал?  
— Только немного, расскажи мне всё, — ответил Джон, зная, что Шерлок поведает ему все детали. Он с удобством уселся на кровати и смотрел, как Шерлок вышагивает по его крошечной комнатке. Глаза его сияли, и он оживленно жестикулировал, рассказывая о своих хитрых дедукциях.  
— Но если мистер Андерсон был в деревне, почему он не сказал об этом? У него могли быть неприятности из-за того, что он отсутствовал, но вряд ли его бы уволили, и уж, конечно, не арестовали бы.  
Шерлок замолчал, тронул пальцами подбородок и задумчиво посмотрел на Джона.  
— Разумеется, нет. Так что если он не сказал об этом, то не для того, чтобы защитить себя, а по другой причине. Так какой же могла быть эта причина?  
— Он защищает кого-то другого? Кого-то, с кем он встречался в деревне, — Джон подумал о мужчине, которого арестовали прошлой зимой, и понадеялся, что тусклое освещение скроет его румянец. — С женщиной, чья семья не одобрила бы?  
— Или?  
Джон тряхнул головой, надеясь, что Шерлок не имеет в виду того, о чем Джон старательно пытался не думать.  
— Замужняя женщина, Джон. Салли Донован, если быть точнее.  
— Салли Донован! — Джон знал владельца паба, Салли была его женой, и муж был почти вдвое старше нее. Но ведь нередко случалось, что такие браки были счастливыми.  
— Салли не хотела выходить замуж за Донована, но мать заставила ее. Хотя, честно признаться, я не вижу, что такого Салли нашла в Андерсоне…  
— А почему она это сделала?  
— Что? Встречалась с Андерсоном?  
— Нет, почему ее мать заставила ее вступить в этот брак?  
— Ах, это. Ее мать служила горничной в одном знатном доме. Сын хозяев соблазнил ее, и, когда это обнаружила его мать, то служанку выгнали без какой-либо помощи или рекомендаций. Моя мать знала эту историю, и она помогла той женщине получить работу деревенской швеи и удобный статус вдовы. Когда Салли подросла, я думаю, ее мать опасалась, что ее происхождение помешает ей выйти замуж, и поэтому заставила ее принять первое же предложение.  
— Какой ужас, — сказал Джон, с интересом выслушав эту историю. — И часто такое случается?  
— Ну, точно не в Шерринфорд-холле. Ты видел, чтобы Майкрофт соблазнял горничных?  
— Эээ… нет, — признал Джон, вспомнив то, с каким вежливо-спокойным лицом лорд Майкрофт танцевал с поварихой. — Предполагаю, что ты тоже такого делать не будешь?  
Шерлок несколько раз быстро моргнул, а затем сказал:  
— Давай вернемся к моей истории…  
Джон выслушал его до конца, который в изложении юного лорда был даже более драматичным, и затем сказал искренне:  
— Это было великолепно. Ты такой умный!  
— Да. Ведь, правда? — счастливо отозвался Шерлок, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Джоном. — Я хотел бы когда-нибудь стать детективом, но не думаю, что эта профессия в списке приоритетов моего отца.  
— А что с Себастьяном?  
— Ему запретили выходить из его комнат, и, я уверен, у него будет долгий разговор с моим отцом, после того как гости уедут. Вероятно, он будет хныкать и придумывать себе оправдания. Я знаю, почему он сделал это: я слышал раньше, как он приставал к своей матери, чтобы та просила увеличить ей пособие. Он сказал, что ему нужно больше денег, чтоб он был наравне с другими мальчиками в Итоне.  
Презрение в голосе Шерлока было совершенно отчетливым.  
— Не легче ли ему было бы просто подружиться с тобой?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
— Деньги могут сделать тебя весьма популярным, Джон. Но не думаю, что это верно в моем случае. Дружба со мной вряд ли поможет кому-нибудь улучшить его социальное положение.  
— Ах, вот как, тогда я передумал. Отправляйся спать в свою комнату, — сказал Джон.  
Но когда он увидел, как застыл Шерлок, то сразу же добавил:  
— Господи, да я пошутил! Ну же, Шерлок! Ты, наверное, очень устал, если мог поверить в такое. Ну, давай, забирайся в постель.

По мере того, как близилось время разлуки, Шерлок становился всё печальней и тише, иногда беспричинно огрызаясь на Джона, но чаще цепляясь за него так, словно бы опасался, что его друг растворится в воздухе. Джон знал, что часто Шерлок долго лежит с открытыми глазами, перебирая в руке пальцы Джона, уже после того, как тот засыпает. Иногда по утрам Джон обнаруживал, что Шерлок и вовсе не спал. Или спал урывками, весьма беспокойно, и всё время разворачивался во сне так, чтоб зарыться лицом в шею Джона, и вцепившись в его рубашку.  
Джон устраивал все более долгие прогулки верхом, надеясь отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей. В один славный и жаркий день они отправились в карьер, где смогли вдоволь поплавать в глубоких голубых водах бассейна. Они так задержались, что на обратном пути пришлось всю дорогу скакать, замедлившись лишь тогда, когда вдали показались стены поместья.  
— Интересно, какая там глубина? — спросил Шерлок, продолжая тот разговор, что они начали у карьера. — Высоту дерева можно определить по длине его тени. Возможно, есть способ измерить и глубину бассейна?  
— Тебе стоит спросить это у мистера Брука. — Они свернули на боковую дорогу, которая была более узкой, и что-то вдруг привлекло внимание Джона. Он оглянулся, щурясь от яркого солнца.  
— Или, возможно, подойдет такая веревка с узлами, расположенными через определенные интервалы, — продолжал размышлять Шерлок. — Как они делают это в море? Джон?  
Тот почти не слушал его, ощутив неприятный и настораживающий холодок: что-то было неправильно. Позади них были незнакомые три всадника, выглядевшие весьма неприятно. Но ведь это и была та причина, по которой его отправляли сопровождать лорда Шерлока? В поместье ходили слухи о юном отпрыске благородной фамилии, которого похитили в Суффолке.  
— Джон, да ты меня слушаешь? — воскликнул нетерпеливо его собеседник.  
— Шерлок, — тихо сказал ему Джон. — Послушай меня. Сзади нас трое всадников. Нет, не оглядывайся. Я не хочу, чтоб они поняли, что мы их заметили. Может быть, ничего плохого и нет, но нельзя рисковать.  
— Те ворота, — сказал тут же Шерлок, — Там, где спрятан вход. Они близко. Мы поскачем туда, прямо вон за тем поворотом.  
— Хорошо, Шерлок. Отлично. Значит, сразу, как подъедем туда, ты во весь опор поскачешь к воротам…  
— Мы поскачем к воротам…  
— Нет, поскачешь _ты_. Замолчи и слушай меня. Ты поскачешь туда как можно быстрее. Ты исчезнешь из вида на какое-то время, но если мы оба поскачем туда, то они поймут, что мы их заметили. Я поскачу за тобой по этой дороге, но ты вырвешься вперед. Они поскачут за мной, и когда они поймут, что ты свернул с дороги и поскакал напрямую к стенам, ты будешь уже в безопасности, на своей земле, и сможешь позвать на помощь.  
Они продолжали ехать в том же самом темпе. Стук копыт за их спинами становился ближе. Джон напрягся, заставляя себя не смотреть назад.  
— Я не могу… — Юный лорд затряс головой.  
— Шерлок, — прошипел Джон сквозь зубы. — Им не нужен я, нужен — ты. Так что богом клянусь, если ты не сделаешь то, что говорю тебе, то я всё расскажу твоему отцу, и он больше не позволит тебе выезжать, пока ты не станешь таким же старым как ваш Старый Том.  
Они добрались до небольшого поворота, и Джон услышал в отдалении крик: «Хей!», с которым догонявшие их мужчины пришпорили лошадей.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал Шерлок, чуть не плача, а Джон наклонился и, ударив Сирсу по крупу, крикнул: — _Пошла!_  
В то же время он натянул поводья своей лошади и немного притормозил, молясь про себя, чтобы Шерлок сделал то, что ему было велено. Несколько мгновений он не слышал ничего, кроме цоканья копыт своей лошади, потом понял, что Шерлок подчинился, свернул с дороги. Джон знал, что Сирса была очень резвой лошадью, и он бы услышал ее, если бы она всё еще скакала по дороге. Со смесью облегчение и ужаса он услышал позади себя шум приближающихся всадников. Они поддались на их трюк, но скоро они догонят его. Гермес уже выдыхался, а лошади незнакомцев скакали быстрее, чем Джон ожидал. Он прикинул свои шансы, взглянул на дорогу и ударил пятками лошадь. Гермес рванул вперед — недостаточно быстро, чтоб уйти от погони, преследователи были уже рядом, — но достаточно быстро, чтобы вскоре он оказался на перекрестке, от которого напрямую шла дорога к Шерринфорд-холлу. Здесь он и остановился и развернул свою лошадь, так, чтобы перекрыть им путь.  
— Эта земля лорда Шерринфорда, — сказал он, сам поражаясь спокойствию своего голоса, — Что вам здесь нужно?  
— Я слышал, что дорога принадлежит всем, — сказал один из мужчин, что был в центре. Лицо его было худое, хищное, плохо выбритое и неприятное, и он не был фермером или рабочим, слишком уж дорогой была его лошадь. — Или же господа и это у нас отобрали?  
Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на мужчин, оценив акцент, с которым они говорили, а также их одежду и упряжь. Он не был Шерлоком, но кое-что мог наблюдать.  
— Да вас это совсем не заботит! — сказал он. — Вы не те, кто поддерживает реформы. Если бы вы были ими, то не стали бы сюда вламываться, так как граф Шерринфорд — во главе реформаторов. Вы хотите похитить юного лорда, получить свои деньги и свалить всю вину на тех, кто ждет перемен.  
— То, чего мы хотим, тебя не касается, — ответил краснолицый мужчина. — И ты нам тоже неинтересен. Убирайся с дороги.  
— Извините, — приятным тоном ответил Джон. — Но я не могу это сделать.  
Мужчина с хищный лицом вытащил охотничье ружье и поднял его. Джон на мгновение ощутил укол леденящего ужаса, а затем почувствовал замечательное абсолютное спокойствие. Вот и все: он умрет здесь, _сдохнет как пес на большой дороге_ , — почему сейчас ему вспомнилась эта строчка из песни? — но умрет он, спасая Шерлока, а какой конец его жизни был бы лучше, чем этот?  
Он улыбнулся самой искренней широкой улыбкой, глядя прямо в глаза разбойнику, и увидел, как тот недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Хэй! — Джон ударил пятками лошадь и направил ее прямо на человека с оружием.  
Лошади разбойников были хороши, но не так, как Гермес, начавший теснить лошадь соперника с такой силой, что та взвилась на дыбы и сбросила всадника. Джон развернул лошадь и начал теснить того, кто теперь был справа, но другой всадник перехватил его поводья и потянул на себя, Джон потерял равновесие, вспомнив вдруг, как Шерлок ему говорил, что никогда не учился падать… и в тоже мгновение оказался на земле. Боль от удара была сильной, но в целом он был невредим, гася скорость и прокатившись.  
Затем силуэт разбойника закрыл солнце, поднялся ружейный приклад, удар и… Джон провалился в темноту.

Джон открыл глаза, немедленно пожалев об этом. Мир закружился, и через секунду Джон наклонился на бок, приподнимаясь.  
— Так, приподнимись немного… вот таз. Отлично.  
Голос был мягким и незнакомым. И чья-то рука осторожно обтерла прохладной тканью его лицо.  
Джон сглотнул и тут же почувствовал мерзкий привкус по рту. У него раскалывалась голова, да и в остальном он чувствовал себя неважно. Снова ощутив тошноту, он закрыл глаза.  
— Вот, возьми это. Немного. Просто прополощи рот.  
Холодная вода с кисловатым лимонным привкусом. Он сделал глоток и, не почувствовав немедленного приступа дурноты, прополоскал рот. Внезапно он понял, что страшно хочет пить, но, тем не менее, послушно выплюнул воду, затем хрипло спросил:  
— Можно мне напиться?  
— Только чуть-чуть.  
Ко рту поднесли чашку, и Джон сделал глоток, проглотил, подождал немного, и снова припал к чашке, затем снова. Чашку поспешно убрали, и нежная рука мягко подтолкнула его на постель.  
Джон лежал тихо, прислушиваясь к себе, ожидая, умрет или нет. Когда этого не случилось, он попытался приоткрыть один глаз. Комната снова начала вращаться и он тут же зажмурился. В памяти осталось размытое пятно, похожее на зеленый фон, и женщина в черном.  
— Как твоя голова?  
Ее голос и доброта, с которой она говорила, вызвали в памяти ее имя: миссис Мэдлок.  
— Э-э.  
— Все еще болит, я вижу. Просто лежи спокойно.  
Джон лег, перестав шевелиться. Это не помогало.  
— Где я?  
— Ты в Шерринфорд-холле, дорогой. Что случилось, ты помнишь?  
— Мы были возле карьера. — _Они ехали домой, Шерлок говорил о деревьях, почему он говорил о деревьях? Затем_ … — Там были мужчины, всадники позади нас. Шерлок! — глаза Джона распахнулись, и он попытался сесть, что было большой ошибкой.  
Миссис Мэдлок быстро схватила таз и подставила его под подбородок Джона.  
Тот снова прополоскал рот, выплюнул воду и откинулся назад.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал он.  
— С лордом Шерлоком всё в порядке. — Выговора за его фамильярность не последовало. — Если не считать того, что он чуть с ума не сошел, беспокоясь за тебя. Единственная причина, почему он сейчас не здесь, та, что доктор выгнал его, сказав, что его присутствие взволнует тебя, и тебе станет хуже.  
Джон почувствовал, как уголок его губ приподнялся в улыбке. Это точно было похоже на Шерлока.  
— Он поднял на ноги всех людей на полях, крича во весь голос, зовя на помощь. Люди кинулись с виллами, с косами, и прогнали разбойников прочь, — рассказала ему миссис Мэдлок. — Они привели телегу и погрузили тебя, а лорд Шерлок взял твоего коня и отправил за доктором одного из слуг. Слуга догадался заглянуть и в полицию, и бандитов той же ночью схватили. Нам сказали, это была очень опасная шайка. — Она замолчала, раздумывая о своих следующих словах.  
— Они ведь уже похищали людей, это так? — прошептал еле слышно Джон.  
— Да. И это очень плохо закончилось. Ты спас лорду Шерлоку жизнь.  
— Да, наверное. Но я думал, что при этом умру. — Голова пульсировала и ужасно болела. — И, наверно, могу еще сделать это.  
— Нет, ты не умрешь, — по голосу миссис Мэдлок было ясно, что она улыбается. — Лорд Шерлок этого не хотел бы. Тебе просто нужно лежать очень тихо и отдыхать.  
Джон был полностью с ней согласен. Он пытался не шевелиться, дыша медленно и осторожно. Через несколько минут на глаза его опустилась мягкая ткань. Он подумал, что когда упал на скачках, ему было гораздо хуже. Он надеялся, что не сломал себе голову, что было возможно. Ему станет лучше. Обязательно. Он лежал очень тихо и через какое-то время уснул.

Следующие несколько дней Джон выныривал в реальность и вновь погружался в сон, но боль и головокружение постепенно стали стихать. Миссис Мэдлок сменила череда горничных, а однажды вечером пришла миссис Грегсон. От вида ее доброго сочувственного лица Джон почувствовал, что у него защипало в глазах. Постепенно он осознал, что лежит на огромной кровати под балдахином, в комнате с зелеными обоями, но он не мог разобрать, что на них за рисунок, потому что шторы всё время держали закрытыми. Появлялся доктор, который приходил к нему регулярно. Ощупывал его голову, всматривался в глаза. Наконец, однажды, когда зрение Джон восстановилось, он набрался храбрости и спросил:  
— Я поправлюсь, сэр?  
— О, думаю, да, — ответил доктор, улыбаясь ему. — Ты молод и определенно имеешь крепкую голову. Но ты должен всё равно оставаться в постели и отдыхать еще несколько дней.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
— Как ты думаешь, сможешь выпить немного бульона? И чай?  
Джон прислушался к своим ощущения и с удивлением понял, что, пожалуй, да.  
— Наверное, сэр.  
— Если это у нас получится, думаю, мы сможем обойтись без постоянных дежурств у его постели, — сказал доктор миссис Мэдлок. — А что насчет посетителя? Справишься с этим?  
— Да, конечно, сэр, — ответил Джон со слабой улыбкой. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок пристает с этим к доктору постоянно.  
Однако, посетителем оказался не Шерлок, а лорд Майкрофт.  
— Милорд, — сказал Джон удивленно и попытался спустить ноги с постели, но тут же упал обратно, а комната вновь закружилась вокруг него.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, Джон не беспокойся, — сказал лорд Майкрофт, касаясь плеча Джона, и выглядя слегка встревоженным. — Мой отец весьма сожалел, что не смог сам поблагодарить тебя, но его срочно вызвали в Лондон. Я не хотел осложнять твое выздоровление, но доктор сказал, что ты уже готов принимать посетителей.  
— Я могу, милорд, только если вы не возражаете, что я таком виде, — сказал Джон, задаваясь вопросом, может ли представить себя в более неловком положении.  
— Я благодарен, и доволен тем, что ты вообще есть, — сказал лорд Майкрофт. — Наша семья в огромном долгу перед тобой.  
— Сэр, я лишь выполняю свою работу.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — серьезно сказал лорд Майкрофт. Он сел на стул у постели Джона, поместив свой зонт между ступней. — Мой отец никогда не думал, что Шерлоку что-то здесь угрожает. Учреждая реформы в самом либеральном их виде, везде, где он имеет влияние, он полагал, что насилие и волнения, охватившие менее благополучные графства, не коснутся наших земель. Это я настоял на том, чтобы Шерлок выезжал в сопровождении грума, но даже я считал это просто мерой предосторожности. Мы никогда не думали, что разбойники осмелятся посягнуть на тот мир, который мы установили, иначе никогда не позволили бы вам двоим разъезжать по окрестностям, не имея даже никакого оружия при себе! И наша беспечность могла стать роковой, оставив моего брата уязвимым, а тебя подвергая опасности. Мы должны не просто поблагодарить тебя, но и принести извинения.  
— Милорд, в этом нет необходимости, сэр, — пробормотал Джон в ответ. Лицо его полыхало в смущении.  
— Спасибо тебе, Джон Уотсон, — сказал просто лорд Майкрофт.  
Джон взглянул в его светлые глаза и, увидев в них глубокую искренность, ответил:  
— Пожалуйста.  
Лорд Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Мой отец уполномочил меня отблагодарить тебя наилучшим образом. Я обсудил этот вопрос с Шерлоком и, по его предложению, с мистером Бруком. По их совету, я учредил небольшой фонд на имя твоей матери и сестры, что, как сказал Шерлок, ты бы предпочел бы. — Он сделал паузу, а потом добавил. — Мистер Брук сказал мне, что ты очень умен и решителен. Если ты почувствуешь, что хотел бы попробовать себя на другом поприще или продолжить образование…  
— Нет, милорд, я счастлив здесь, — сказал Джон быстро.  
— Хорошо, — лорд Майкрофт задумчиво повертел в руках рукоятку зонта, а затем поднялся. — Я не буду тебе мешать отдыхать, Джон, однако… отъезд Шерлока уже был отложен на несколько дней, потому что он отказался покидать этот дом до того, как он собственными глазами убедится, что ты пошел на поправку. Если тебе кажется, что ты мог бы увидеться с ним завтра утром…  
— Конечно, милорд, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись в первый раз за эту беседу.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал лорд Майкрофт и вышел.  
Оказавшись, наконец, в одиночестве в зеленой спальне, Джон мирно проспал всю ночь, а наутро проснулся ужасно голодный.  
Он бы не отказался сейчас от бульона.  
— Мы принесем тебе немного еды, когда придет доктор, — с улыбкой сказала ему миссис Мэдлок.  
Доктор тоже был рад новостям.  
— Ты явно пошел на поправку, — сказал он Джону. — Через день или два мы начнем раздвигать занавески, так? Не хочу ускорять события. Видишь нормально?  
— Да, сэр. Голова болит, только когда я двигаюсь, но мне гораздо лучше, чем было, спасибо.  
— Очень хорошо. А сейчас, полагаю, у тебя посетитель.  
Доктор вышел, сказав напоследок:  
— Но только на несколько минут.  
В комнату скользнул Шерлок, который сейчас выглядел очень несчастным.  
Джон поднял голову, улыбаясь, и тот разразился слезами.  
— О, ну, что ты, не плачь, всё хорошо, — сказал Джон и понял, что он говорит почти так же, как мистер Грегсон.  
Но Шерлок лишь сильнее заплакал и сжал его руку.  
— Прости меня! — воскликнул он. — Я не должен был оставлять тебя. Я был должен остаться, и сражаться рядом с тобой. Мы же братья, братья по оружию, и я должен был…  
— Нет, ты всё сделал правильно, молодец, — прошептал мягко Джон. — Всё в порядке. Нет, на самом деле, не всё. Ты должен был отправиться в дом после того, как послал на помощь людей, но раз уж ты спас мне жизнь, я, так и быть, не буду слишком тебя упрекать за это.  
— Ты лежал на дороге, — шептал юный лорд. — Ты был весь в крови и не двигался, и, и…  
Джон подтянулся на кровати, как мог, и коснулся свободной рукой кудрей Шерлока.  
— Я в порядке, — уверенно повторил он. — Видишь? Со мной всё хорошо. Доктор говорит, всё пройдет. И, кроме того, когда я встану на ноги, мне не будут давать тяжелой работы. Потому, я надеюсь, что мистер Грегсон позволит мне работать с Каллисто. Она такая красавица, правда? Я думаю, если снова мы отведем Терпсихору на случку, и она родит еще одного жеребенка, то кобылку мы назовем Каллиопа. Как ты думаешь?  
Шерлок сглотнул и кивнул головой. Он всё еще немного дрожал, и его дыхание было неровным, но он больше не плакал.  
— Платок, — нежно предложил ему Джон, и Шерлок отпустил его руку, чтоб достать из кармана платок и вытереть лицо. Он высморкался и посмотрел на Джона блестящими от слез глазами.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — уверенно сказал Джон. — Ты спас мне жизнь.  
— Но сначала ты меня спас!  
— Хорошо, мы спасли друг друга, значит, всё в порядке. Через день или два я встану на ноги, а ты возвратишься из своей школы быстрее, чем думаешь.  
— К началу охотничьего сезона. Отец обещал.  
— Хорошо.  
Шерлок попытался выжать улыбку, и она заставила сердце Джона сжаться даже сильнее, чем его слезы.  
— Я буду писать тебе, — шепнул Джон. — Всё время. Даже о тех вещах, которые ты называл банальными…  
— Я не слишком сильно возражал против них…  
— Я знаю.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Шерлок? Нам нужно ехать на станцию.  
Юный лорд посмотрел на Джона. Он снова готов был расплакаться.  
— У тебя всё будет хорошо, — сказал ему Джон. — Ты очень храбрый, Шерлок. Ты выехал против шайки вооруженных разбойников! Что такое школа по сравнению с этим?  
Шерлок лишь несчастно кивнул, и Джон сжал его руку. Дверь снова открылась, и в комнату заглянул мистер Брук.  
— Шерлок!  
Тот порывисто наклонился и быстро поцеловал Джона в щеку. Затем повернулся и выскочил из комнаты, даже не посмотрев в сторону мистера Брука.  
Гувернер вздохнул и, раздраженно взглянув на Джона, сказал:  
— Желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления. Мне лучше пойти и поймать его, пока он не надумал спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы мы опоздали на поезд.  
Джон попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но мистера Брука уже не было.  
Джон лежал один, в слишком большой постели, в затемненной и тихой комнате, и чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как еще никогда в своей жизни.


	8. Ничто не должно разлучать нас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ничто не должно разлучать нас" - строка из песни "Итонская песня о лодке"(англ. Eton boating song)  
> Хорошо известная школьная песня, ассоциируемая с Итонским колледжом (частной британской школы для мальчиков). Автор Уильям Джонсон Кори  
> (William Johnson Cory)

Джон вернулся в конюшни через неделю, в тот же день, когда пришло письмо от Шерлока. Тот в деталях писал о скучной необходимости покупать новые вещи, ужасной школьной форме и о том, что от всего сердца желает, чтобы Джон поскорее поправился.

_Я иду в школу завтра, так что, конечно, не могу уснуть. Обычно в таких случаях я играю на скрипке, но в этот раз ее уже упаковали с другими моими вещами, и в любом случае, я уверен, никто не позволит мне в школе играть на скрипке в два часа ночи, так что лучше мне привыкать обходиться без нее. Кроме того, скрипка не может заменить мне тебя. Мне так холодно и одиноко, если ты не лежишь за моей спиной, согревая меня! Держи теплой нашу кровать, пока я не приеду домой во время охоты._

_Навсегда твой преданный друг,  
Шерлок Холмс_

Джон наутро написал ответ, как только собрал все новости, которые смог. Он постарался в письме держаться беспечного и веселого тона, чтобы не омрачить и без того мрачное настроение Шерлока.  
И все же в конце своего послания он не мог не сказать об этом:

_Мне так без тебя одиноко. Моя постель очень маленькая, особенно в сравнению с той, что была у меня в той комнате, в Шерринфорд-холле, где я выздоравливал, но всё равно она кажется безмерно огромной. Когда в ней нет тебя._

Он запечатал письмо и отнес на почту. Все последующие дни он думал о Шерлоке, представляя его, маленького и хрупкого, среди множества мальчиков, там, в той далекой школе. Он грезил о том, как Шерлок слышит свое имя, и его лицо светлеет при виде письма от Джона. И как Шерлок аккуратно пишет ответ, рассказывая о своих прекрасных дедукциях, делится меткими суждениями и точными оценками. И хотелось верить, что Шерлок тоже вспоминает о нем, представляя себе его в маленькой комнате над конюшней, с нетерпением ожидающего ответа.

Но ответ не пришел.

Миновала одна неделя, затем другая. Джон стал думать, что это, может быть, потому что Итон, наверно, гораздо дальше, чем он представлял себе, или, может, письмо затерялось. Он написал снова, но тоже не получил ответа.

Однажды в октябре мистер Грегсон пришел на кухню перед чаепитием и сказал:  
— Пришла почта. Тебе письмо, Джон.  
Сердце Джона дрогнуло в надежде, а затем так же быстро ухнуло вниз, когда он узнал почерк преподобного Сент-Джона. Он положил письмо на стол, чтобы прочитать его.  
— Это от лорда Шерлока? — спросил Молодой Том.  
— Нет, это от моей семьи.  
— С ними всё в порядке?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. А как лорд Шерлок? Не взорвал еще школу?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Джон, пытаясь говорить безразлично, и делая вид, что рассматривает письмо. — Я давно о нем ничего слышал.  
Молодой Том помолчал, а затем сел на стул напротив.  
— Правда? Может, в первом семестре они им не разрешают писать, или что-то еще в этом роде?  
— Я не знаю, может. Или, может, он просто, ну, знаешь… Завел новых друзей.  
Молодой Том фыркнул, и Джон не смог удержаться от слабой улыбки. Ему не нужно было смотреть на приятеля, чтоб понять, о чем тот подумал.  
— Он должен когда-нибудь повзрослеть, — сказал мягко Том.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Джон тихо.  
— Так ты ничего не получил от него? — сказала миссис Грегсон, ставя на стол котелок с супом. — Энни, милочка, а ты не слышала каких-нибудь новостей от семьи?  
Энни взглянула поверх ложек, которые пересчитывала.  
— Все разъехались. Лорд Майкрофт во Франции, работает над новым соглашением. Граф путешествует — из-за этой новой школьной реформы. Лорд Шерлок в школе, конечно, но есть слухи, не всё там у него хорошо.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила ее миссис Грегсон.  
Энни пожала плечами.  
— Я не знаю, просто я слышала, что у него какие-то трудности. А ты ничего не знаешь, Джон?  
— Нет. Он мне не пишет.  
— Это на него не похоже, — нахмурилась миссис Грегсон. — Может, его наказали за что-то и запретили писать домой?  
— Запретить ему разговаривать было бы более мудро, — сказал Нэд, и тут даже Джон рассмеялся.  
— Через несколько недель здесь будет большой прием — открывают сезон охоты. Думаю, тогда мы его и увидим, — успокаивающе заметила миссис Грегсон.

Несколько недель…  
Джон надеялся только на это, закутываясь с головой в одеяло в своей одинокой постели. Еще несколько недель, и он увидится с Шерлоком! Если в школе ему запрещают писать домой, то они придумают какой-нибудь план. У Шерлока всегда есть блестящие планы. Джон скоро увидит его. И всё будет хорошо.

Шерлок, тем не менее, не приехал.

Конюшенный двор представлял собой мешанину из людей, коней и собак. Мистер Грегсон снова нервничал и суетился, и Джон, улучив минуту, подвел графу лошадь.  
— Вот эта, милорд, — сказал он, держа лошадь на поводу. — Это седло подойдет?  
Граф удивленно взглянул на него:  
— Да, спасибо, Джон.  
Юноша был до того удивлен, что граф знает его имя, что почти забыл, что он хотел сказать ему.  
— Чудесный день для охоты, — заметил он, наконец, настолько спокойно, насколько мог. — Жаль, что мастер Шерлок не здесь.  
— Да, — ответил лорд Шерринфорд, натягивая перчатки. Джон думал, что это всё, что тот скажет, но его светлость добавил:  
— У него сейчас некоторые затруднения в школе. Ничего необычного, но его наставник считает, что лучше, чтобы мальчики не уезжали, потому что они возвращаются еще более отвлеченными от учебы, чем им следовало бы. Поэтому, он пока остается там.  
Джон нашел это слишком жестоким, вне зависимости от того, кто это «считает», но, конечно, оставил свое мнение при себе. И вовремя прикусил язык, едва не спросив, не считается ли, что и письма мешают учиться? Приедет ли Шерлок на Рождество? И, самое главное, продолжает ли тот считать его своим другом?  
— Я надеюсь, что скоро он привыкнет к школе, милорд.  
— Могу я передать ему это пожелание?  
— Если вы будете так добры, милорд, — Джон вежливо улыбнулся и, коснувшись своей кепки, побрел обратно в конюшню под прикрытием творившего вокруг хаоса, и быстро проскользнул в темную сбруйницу.  
Он направился туда, где лежало старое седло Шерлока, и прислонился к нему лбом, словно бы в этой вещи оставался какой-то след от присутствия юного лорда. Грудь его разрывала тоска.  
— Я так по тебе скучаю, — прошептал Джон рядом с прохладной кожей. — Так скучаю.

— Будет буря, — объявил Старый Том.  
— Истинно, — согласилась с ним миссис Грегсон. — Лучше ночью не выходите на улицу, парни.  
— Ну, подумаешь, будет немного дождливо, нам ли бояться? — усмехнулся Молодой Том.  
Грегсон покачал головой, подняв руку в темных ноябрьских сумерках.  
— Ветер с севера, разве ты не видишь? Дождь пойдет, а потом ударит мороз. Плохо будет, если вы простудитесь, парни, не говоря уже о лошадях. Потому сидите под крышей, и тогда я позволю вам в выходной пойти вместе с Лэном и Дэнни, и вы хорошо проведете время. Все вы тут не понадобитесь.  
— Он просто хочет, чтобы ты остался и читал нам вслух, — сказала вполголоса Энни, обращаясь к Джону. — Он хочет услышать о рыцарском поединке.  
Джон улыбнулся ей. Он тоже с нетерпением ждал выходного, чтоб отправиться в паб, а вместе с Лэном и Дэнни будет еще интереснее. А, кроме того, и ему самому хотелось узнать, что там дальше будет с Айвенго*.  
— Джон так долго не пил ничего подходящего. Его глотка, должно быть, пересохла от долгого чтения, — сказал Нэд, подмигнув.  
— Ну, может, я подогрею немного вина, если сильно похолодает, — ответила миссис Грегсон, и все уселись за стол.  
Вечер был хорош, может быть, из-за сидра, отчасти, а через час дождь, и в самом деле, полил. В домике для слуг было сухо, тепло и уютно, так что Джону не хотелось даже идти в холодную одинокую комнату. Но, по крайней мере, у него там было сухо и чисто, а постель нагреется, когда он заберется под одеяло.

Поспать Джону удалось только около часа, а потом его неожиданно разбудил громкий стук. Кто-то колотил в дверь конюшни.  
— Да что же это, — пробормотал Джон, садясь на постели. Дверь не запиралась, любой мог открыть ее, так зачем же стучать?  
— Входите, — крикнул он.  
Стук повторился, на этот раз громче, чем предыдущий.  
— О черт, — простонал Джон, вставая. Надел бриджи поверх ночной рубашки, натянул пальто, сунул ноги в ботинки и вышел на лестницу, крикнув:  
— Подождите. Уже спускаюсь.  
— _Джо-он_!

Парень замер на лестнице. Он знал этот голос. Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, он помчался вниз, распахнул дверь и увидел Шерлока, тот едва стоял на ногах.  
— Я н-н-не м-м-мо-г открыть д-д-дверь. — Он так сильно дрожал, что слова были еле понятны. — Я д-думаю, что она п-п-пример-рзла.  
— О господи, — сказал Джон. — Не двигайся. — Джон схватил попону, которой укутывали лошадей, и накинул ее на Шерлока, спотыкавшегося и чуть не падавшего.  
— Тебя нужно согреть, давай.  
Джон наполовину тащил, наполовину нес его через двор, под густым мокрым снегом, сменявшимся то и дело дождем, пока они не оказались на теплой кухне, что была как оазис посреди этой слякоти и холодного ветра, пробиравшего до костей.  
Джон, не церемонясь, свалил Шерлока перед камином, приказав:  
— Садись ближе к огню и сейчас же снимай одежду.  
Он быстро подкинул в огонь дрова и вернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы помочь раздеться.  
— Боже, что это на тебе?  
— Это д-для м-м-маскировки, — сказал Шерлок. — Я с-сошел на п-предыдущей станции, чтоб н-никто не уз-знал м-меня.  
— О господи, — простонал Джон. Он остановился на мгновение, стаскивая с Шерлока носок. — Ты сбежал.  
— Оч-оч-оч… — зубы Шерлока стучали так сильно, что он не смог закончить, но Джон и так понял.  
_Очень точное заключение_.  
Джон стащил с него оставшуюся одежду и пошел за теплыми одеялами.  
Обнаженный, Шерлок напоминал сейчас маленького сморщенного моллюска, вытащенного из его раковины, с кожей, белой до синевы.  
— Идиот, — бормотал потрясенно Джон, снял с себя носки и рубашку, натянул всё это на Шерлока, а затем прижал его к своей голой груди и закутался вместе с ним в одеяло, чтоб согреть мальчишку своим теплом. Шерлок только голову положил ему на плечо, вжавшись в ямку между ключицей и подбородком, и продолжая дрожать. Джон взглянул на его прозрачные веки, с просвечивающими венками, и слегка тряхнул его:  
— Не засыпай. Поговори со мной. Знает кто-нибудь, что ты здесь?  
— Да.  
— Кто?  
— Ты.  
Джон вздохнул:  
— И я очень этому рад, но вообще-то я о твоей семье говорил.  
— О, нет.  
Джон задумался о сложившейся ситуации. Прежде всего, Шерлока нужно было согреть, переодеть в сухую одежду и уложить в постель, обложив его всеми грелками, что нашлись бы Шерринфорд-холле, и напоив горячим. Затем нужно было сообщить о случившемся графу, где бы тот ни был. Но об этом пусть позаботится кто-то еще. И не в этот момент. Шерлок всё еще был таким замершим у Джона в руках, таким хрупким и невесомым — куда более легким, чем когда они виделись в прошлый раз. И больше всего сейчас Шерлок нуждался, чтобы Джон был с ним рядом.  
— Я писал тебе, — сказал Шерлок, глаза его всё еще были закрыты. — Я написал сотни писем… И они их все у меня отобрали. Они рвали их, жгли, читали их вслух и смеялись. Они сказали, что я не должен писать тебе. Что это неправильно. Они говорили… — он еще сильней задрожал. — И твои письма тоже, я не мог даже перечитать их.  
— Ничего, — сказал Джон с нежностью. — Я знал, что ты написал бы мне, если б мог.  
Шерлок положил свою холодную руку на грудь Джона и сжал пальцы. Его тело постепенно расслаблялось в тепле их кокона, становясь тяжелее и мягче.  
— Мы можем остаться здесь, у огня? Мы можем спать здесь?  
— Нет, тебе нужно в дом. Лечь в постель, чтобы рядом — камин, и теплые одеяла, и бренди, и тогда мы сможем надеяться, что ты не погибнешь от пневмонии.  
Шерлок открыл свои светлые, серо-голубые глаза.  
— Но я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Не сегодня, — сказал Джон твердо. — В любое другое время. Это же всего одна ночь. И ты знаешь, что я тут неподалеку.  
Шерлок разочарованно выдохнул и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Это было ужасно долго.  
—Я знаю. Я тоже чувствовал это. — Джон помедлил, прежде чем решиться спросить:  
— Там всё было настолько ужасно?  
Тело Шерлока вновь задрожало, Джон подумал, что ему холодно, но затем Шерлок спрятал лицо в изгиб шеи Джона. Он тихо кивнул.  
Джон прижался щекой к его спутанным волосам и крепко прижал его на один долгий миг. А потом он глубоко вздохнул, выпутавшись из цепких рук Шерлока, и устроил его у огня как можно ближе.  
— Я пойду позову миссис Грегсон, — сказал он. — Сиди здесь и грейся.

Разумеется, началась невозможная суета. Половина Шерринфорд-холла была поднята на ноги, чтобы приготовить и согреть спальню юного лорда, и, в конце концов, один из лакеев перенес его в дом прямо в коконе из пяти одеял, даже в центре которых тот казался вымотанным до предела.  
Джон взглянул на часы на стене, удивившись, что еще даже не было полночи.  
— Я думал, уже скоро утро!  
Миссис Грегсон с грустью посмотрела туда, где сушилась одежда Шерлока, и вздохнула:  
— Кажется, что уже очень поздно, правда? Я хотела б сказать тебе, что завтра можно будет поспать, но нам нужно будет послать за доктором, а затем отправить сообщение в Лондон. Так что, думаю, долго отдыхать не придется.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Джон.  
Первое волнение улеглось, и он чувствовал, как в груди его нарастает радость. Шерлок — здесь, он вернулся в Шерринфорд-холл, домой. И он писал Джону. Он не сгинул среди туманов Лондона; он прошел пять миль под дождем и снегом, чтоб вернуться к нему. Джон не мог сдержать счастливой улыбки.  
— Я не против. Я рад, что он возвратился домой, хотя не хотел бы оказаться поблизости, когда его светлость приедет.  
— О, если бы это был мой сын, уверяю тебя, я бы сделала всё, чтоб такого больше не повторилось, — согласилась миссис Грегсон. Она замолчала и взглянула на Джона с выражением, которого он не мог понять. — Почему он сделал это, ты знаешь, Джон?  
— Не совсем, — ответил он честно. — Кажется, другие мальчики издевались над ним, и, я думаю, что он просто не мог этого выносить.  
Миссис Грегсон пристально на него посмотрела, маленькая морщинка залегла у ее добрых глаз, но затем она улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Он не первый мальчик, который страдает, в первый раз оставляя дом, — сказала она. — Поверишь ли, Дэви целый месяц проплакал. Только не говори ему, что я рассказала тебе.  
— Не скажу. Моя семья жила на землях Чейз-холла, когда я служил там. Так что приезд сюда стал для меня тем первым разом, когда я далеко от дома. Я не скажу, что плакал целый месяц, но мне потребовалось время, чтобы даже просто привыкнуть к моей комнате. — Джон с нежностью вспомнил ту рыжую кошку, что приходила к нему в гости по ночам. Она покинула его еще тем первым летом, когда убедилась, что Шерлок прочно обосновался в его комнате, и несколько месяцев назад произвела на свет огромный выводок бело-рыжих котят. Теперь они жили в дальнем углу большого амбара. — Но сейчас мне здесь нравится.  
— Что ж, лучше тебе отправиться спать, или утром ты будешь сожалеть об этом. Доброй ночи, Джон.  
— Доброй ночи.  
Это, и правда, была добрая ночь. Холодная, морозная и очень ветреная, и в тоже время — самая лучшая ночь для Джона за многие месяцы.

К утру дождь сменился противным мокрым снегом. Джон натянул пальто поверх толстого свитера и поблагодарил небеса за то, что его вчерашние полуночные приключения позволили ему избежать казавшейся ужасной участи ехать сегодня в город. Доктор прибыл еще до того, как Джон закончил свой завтрак.  
Но увиделись они позже.  
— О, Джон, добрый день, — сказал доктор, когда Джон на двуколке подъехал к дому. — Как твоя голова?  
— Прекрасно, спасибо, сэр. А как самочувствие лорда Шерлока?  
— Удивительно, но вполне хорошее, — сказал доктор сухо. — Хотя мне не стоит жаловаться, бывали времена, когда именно он был тем моим пациентом, который приносил мне половину дохода. Ему следует остаться в постели сегодня, но я думаю, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Его легкие чистые, что является гораздо большей удачей, чем он заслуживает.  
— Я рад это слышать, сэр, — с улыбкой ответил Джон.  
Нэд возвратился из города, замерший, усталый, и привез телеграмму о том, что лорд Майкрофт прибудет поездом после обеда.  
— Теперь твоя очередь ехать, Молодой Том, — сказал мистер Грегсон.  
— Ну, это если поезд к нам сможет пробиться, — с надеждой ответил тот. — Вы только взгляните, что делается! Вот это снегопад! На санях нужно будет ехать.  
Снег валил тяжелыми пушистыми хлопьями. Это было красиво, но не для грумов, коим приходилось в такую погоду прогуливать лошадей. К полудню снег полностью покрыл землю, и миссис Грегсон встревожено выглянула в окно.  
— Надеюсь, с ними всё будет в порядке, — сказала она.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Может, поезд просто задержится, — сказал мистер Грегсон.  
К тому времени, когда со стола убирали после обеда, сани и седоки добрались до поместья, и Джон с Недом выскочили из дома, чтобы позаботиться о них, пока Молодой Том обогреется у огня.  
— Это было ужасно, — сказал тот, весь дрожа и передавая парням уздечки. — Я ждал в той маленькой чайной, но та вскоре закрылась, да мне, в любом случае, надо было посмотреть, как там лошади, — сказал он. —Хотя лорд Майкрофт дал мне потом полкроны.  
— Очень достойно с его стороны, — сказал Нэд. — Теперь ты можешь купить всем нам выпивку, когда мы, наконец, пойдем в паб.  
— Быстрей иди к миссис Грегсон, там тепло, и переоденься в сухое, — сказал Джон. — Она говорит, что в ближайшие дни у огня обязательно кто-нибудь будет, так что там приготовлены одеяла, чтоб быстрее согреться.  
— Одеяла. Как здорово, — промычал Молодой Том и поспешил в дом.  
— Я останусь на конюшне, а потом пойду спать, — сказал Джон, когда они насухо вытерли лошадей и убедились, что тем было тепло. — Я вчера поздно лег, и не хочу возвращаться обратно по снегу.  
— Никакого Айвенго сегодня?  
— Обещаю, что завтра прочту две главы.  
Джон всё еще чувствовал себя так, словно в венах его был рождественский пунш; в то же время, он замерз и очень устал, и ждал с нетерпением возможности выспаться. Он уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки, а потом, конечно, Шерлок его разбудил.  
— Джо-он.  
Джон моргнул и сел на постели. Комната была наполнена мерцающим светом, который он, уроженец севера, помнил прекрасно. Так случалось, когда всё вокруг покрывалось снегом.  
Шерлок, в длинной белой рубашке, стоял на коленях возле кровати, и похож был на ангела. Несколько снежинок таяли в его волосах и на длинных ресницах.  
— Доктор мне говорил, что ты должен оставаться в постели.  
— Да, действительно. Но, когда я здесь, я всегда в постели, не так ли, — сказал Шерлок, поднявшись, чтобы снять свои ботинки и брюки. — Но сегодня у меня есть разрешение, в некотором роде, и, если ты подвинешься, я буду в постели.  
— Разрешение, — сказал Джон в замешательстве, двигаясь в сторону, чтоб оставить место для Шерлока, который тесно прижался к нему и счастливо вздохнул.  
— О, как здесь хорошо и тепло. Да. В конце моего долгого и весьма неприятного разговора с Майкрофтом этим вечером мне было сказано, что если я планирую, как он выразился, _нанести визит сегодня ночью_ , то он предпочел бы, чтобы я использовал дверь, а не свой обычный способ, так как всё покрыто снегом и льдом, и мое путешествие может быть опасно.  
— Майкрофт знает, что ты приходишь сюда?..  
— Майкрофт знает всё.  
Джон отстранено подумал, что это должно бы встревожить его сильнее, чем ощущалось, но он так хотел сейчас спать — и настолько был счастлив, — что ему совсем не хотелось об этом задумываться. Он позволил холодным пальцам Шерлока накрыть его собственные, и прижать его руку к груди. Вдохнул сладкий запах лаванды, идущий от волос его эльфа, и через секунду заснул.

— Снегопад прекратился.  
Джон открыл глаза и увидел слабый свет занимающегося рассвета. Ночью Шерлок развернулся к нему, и сейчас они лежали, практически касаясь носами друг друга.  
— Ты не спал всю ночь, ведь так?  
— Да, — признался Шерлок. — Я мечтал об этом каждую ночь, в Итоне. Закрывал глаза и пытался представить, что я здесь, с тобой. Обещал себе, что, когда возвращусь, то не буду спать целую ночь, постаравшись запомнить всё.  
— Что там произошло, Шерлок?  
Юный лорд лишь медленно покачал головой, взгляд его серебристых глаз был прикован к Джону. Тот вытащил свою руку из-под одеяла и обнял Шерлока.  
— Тебе придется вернуться обратно?  
— Нет, — сказал мальчик тихо. — Я поеду в Лондон. Не знаю, что будет дальше. Майкрофт сказал, отец будет решать, когда приедем. Мне наймут гувернеров, я думаю. Я сделаю, что угодно, только бы не возвращаться в Итон.  
— Ты едешь сегодня?  
— Самым ранним поездом.

Джон пытался не показать своих чувств, но пальцы его, почти против воли, сжали пальцы Шерлока. Он надеялся, у них будет хоть несколько дней, хотя в глубине души втайне думал, что Шерлок останется до Рождества. — Ты ведь сможешь мне писать из Лондона. И скоро уже Рождество. Мы увидимся вновь.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал юный лорд. Глаза его, широко распахнутые и не мигающие, не отрывались от лица Джона.  
— Тебе лучше вернуться, раз ты уезжаешь утренним поездом, — сказал Джон и заставил себя сесть на кровати. — Если горничная войдет и увидит, что тебя нет, она может подумать, что ты снова сбежал, и что тогда будет?  
— Нет, не делай этого, — сказал Шерлок. Он быстро приподнялся и толкнул Джона в плечо, чтобы тот снова лег. — Останься. Ты можешь полежать немного вот так? Пожалуйста.  
Джон послушно лег, натянув на себя одеяло. В комнате было холодно.  
— Для чего?  
— Потому что… — Шерлок стал одеваться. — Потому что я хочу всё запомнить. Сохранить тебя в своей памяти, вот таким, чтобы я всегда мог вернуться сюда — здесь тепло, безопасно, — и быть рядом с тобой, в любое время, когда захочу.  
Джон не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя лицо Шерлока было очень серьезным.  
— Шерлок, до Рождества всего месяц. Мы увидимся через три-четыре недели.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал этот подмененный ребенок**.  
Шерлок бросил еще один взгляд на него, такой пристальный, что Джон просто физически ощутил его…  
А затем он тихо вышел за дверь и исчез.

И прошло восемнадцать месяцев, прежде чем они увиделись снова.

 

 **Примечания:**  
* **Айвенго** — Одноименный роман Вальтера Скотта.

** **Подмененные дети** — согласно поверьям, характерным не только для Ирландии, но и для Уэльса, Корнуэлла, Шотландии, Германии, Испании и Скандинавских стран, — это потомство феи, эльфа или другого фантастического существа. Говорят, что эльфы планировали выйти из холмов и жить вместе с людьми, потому учили детей понимать людей, побывав в человечьей шкуре.  
Существует «рассказки», легенды, фольклорные истории, где говорится, что такие подмены, как говорили сами сверхъестественные существа, происходили, когда человеческие дети, которых меняли, были настолько слабы, что у них не было возможности выжить, или смертельно больны. Подросшие ребятишки оставались «иными», их мысли совершенно отличались от уклада деревенского, и вообще они в разы отличались от своих сверстников.  
А еще у них была интересная черта — любовь и способность к музыке. Как только ребенок подрастал, он мог играть и на скрипке и на волынке, и играл так, что музыкой, которую он исполнял, заслушивались. Он умел исполнять даже те мелодии, которые забыли самые старые из людей.


	9. Теплота душевных уз. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы это строчка из Оды «К Радости» немецкого поэта-романтика Фридриха Шиллера, на текст которой Людвиг ван Бетховен написал свою «Девятую симфонию».  
> Автор русского стихотворного перевода – И. Миримский.  
> Вот здесь можно увидеть немецкий оригинал и перевод:  
> http://www.partita.ru/docs/other-922e.shtml  
> Искомая немецкая строчка – в середине второго куплета:  
> Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele  
> А вот как это звучит у Бетховена:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBlQZyTF_LY
> 
> Сейчас это, кстати, гимн Евросоюза.  
> Кто только не пел эту вещь! Даже Дин Рид (был такой известный амер. эстрадный певец в прошлом веке), на разных языках поют, но в оригинале, конечно, – на немецком. Как эти 10 000 японцев.  
> Такой… общечеловеческий гимн. Классика. :)  
> Шерлок слышал эту симфонию в Мюнхене и эти строки захватили его страдающую душу. Потому что он был подростком и он был влюблен и, конечно, полагал, что никто и никогда на Земле не любил так сильно, как любит он.

**30 ноября  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Я знаю, ты удивишься, почему я уже пишу тебе, хотя мы расстались только этим утром. Это правда, что у меня еще нет никаких новостей, так как я остаюсь как в Чистилище, ожидая решения моего отца, который приедет завтра. Так что это письмо будет в некотором роде коротким посланием.  
Тем не менее, знать, что я снова могу свободно писать тебе, для меня настолько бесценно, что я просто не могу устоять перед искушением. Кроме того, я понял, что даже не поблагодарил тебя, как нужно было.  
Ты принял меня с такой добротой и заботой, ни в чем не виня, что, как ты, наверное, думаешь, я заслужил, не упрекнув меня ни единым словом за то, что я, как могло тебе показаться, пренебрег нашей дружбой. Ты действительно очень особенный человек, и я благодарен судьбе за то, что она мне позволила быть твоим истинным, преданным и верным другом._

_Шерлок Холмс._

— О, Джон, — сказала миссис Грегсон, посмотрел на него из-за стола. — Мне кое-что нужно. Не поможешь ли ты принести из подвала яблоки?  
— Конечно, — ответил Джон. — Можно я только руки согрею сперва? А то я все яблоки залью талой водой.  
С самого утра он ездил на Блэкберде. Долгая утомительная прогулка по покрытым снегом полям была лучшим способом отвлечься от мыслей о разлуке с Шерлоком. Когда он вернулся, то был весь в снегу, а его лицо, и особенно руки, были красными и замерзшими.  
— О, спасибо. Конечно, как только с тебя перестанет капать вода. Если мне придется снова чистить очаг…  
— Не закапаю, — улыбаясь, ответил Джон.  
Нэд спустился из спальни слуг, громко топая и хлюпая носом.  
— Простыл, да? — сказал он, увидев Джона перед камином. — Я вот уже второй за сегодня платок беру. Не могу поверить, что ты отправился на такую длительную прогулку.  
— О, Блэкберду нужны тренировки. Кроме того, снег закончится через день или два. Там такой красивый вид на холмах. Я готов, мэм.  
— А я вам в помощь не нужен? — спросил Нэд с надеждой.  
— Нет, дорогой, иди чистить навоз. Скажи мистеру Грегсону, что Джон скоро вернется.  
Джон последовал за миссис Грегсон в подвал и взял там указанный ею ящик с яблоками.  
— Я взяла мешок, давай их сюда пересыплем, — заметила миссис Грегсон, ставя лампу на ближайшую полку. — Вообще-то, я хотела сказать тебе пару слов. Мы с мистером Грегсоном немного говорили об этом, и я подумала, что лучше будет… Ну, тебе следует быть более осторожным.  
— Я могу побить яблоки? — спросил Джон, осторожно опуская фрукты в мешок.  
— О нет, не о яблоках речь… О следах. Их сегодня утром видели все. Это значит, Джон, что их видели и в большом доме тоже.  
— Следы? — повторил Джон, не понимая, о чем идет речь. Миссис Грегсон бросила на него быстрый взгляд и снова вернулась к яблокам.  
— А! Следы Шерлока? От амбара к дому? — Джон тоже их видел. Трудно было их не заметить — прямые четкие отпечатки, шедшие поверх газона, покрытого слоем девственно-чистого снега.  
— Но разве это имеет значение, что их видели в доме? Они наверняка привыкли к тому, что лорд Шерлок бегает туда-сюда.  
— Но семья, — с явной неохотой заметила миссис Грегсон, — возможно, они не привыкли к такому…  
— Но они же знают. По крайней мере, лорд Майкрофт. Прошлой ночью он сказал лорду Шерлоку, чтоб тот дверью воспользовался, а обычно тот пробирается через окно. Лорда Майкрофта беспокоил намерзший там лед.  
— Лорд Майкрофт знает о визитах лорда Шерлока в твою спальню?.. — миссис была просто потрясена.  
— Я думаю, что да, — сказал Джон. Он начал испытывать смутное беспокойство при виде того, как нахмурилась миссис Грегсон. Может, он чего-то не понимает?  
— Почему? Зачем он приходит к тебе?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я думаю, что ему одиноко. Вы же знаете, какой он. Мы просто разговариваем. Ну, и спим, — сказал он поспешно. — Я не отлыниваю от своих обязанностей и я не устаю совсем, чтоб не справиться с ними, обещаю вам.  
— А ты никогда не думал, что семье… может всё это не понравиться?  
— Я вообще об этом как-то не думал, — признал честно Джон. — Лорд Шерлок обычно поступает так, как захочет, ну, вы ж его знаете. И я думаю… вот, к примеру, в Чейз-холле у нас были лошади, скаковые, жеребцы с таким норовом, что не выносили компании других лошадей, так что мы сводили их с козами или ослами. Думаю, я что-то вроде… осел лорда Шерлока. Составляю ему компанию и успокаиваю его.  
— Я думаю, ты далеко не осел, ты гораздо больше, — ответила миссис Грегсон. Лицо ее стало мягче, на нем было почти… облегчение. — Но ты прав, ты действительно его успокаиваешь. Он стал куда реже попадать в неприятности с тех пор, как ты сюда переехал. Ну, за исключением вчерашнего дня, разумеется.  
— Ну, вот видите? Он уехал, и сразу попал в неприятности, — усмехнулся Джон, понимая что говорит слегка вольно, но миссис Грегсон улыбнулась в ответ, и лицо ее еще больше смягчилось.  
— Давай надеяться, что его не пошлют опять в школу, кто знает, что тогда может случиться, — сказала она. — Что ж, хорошо. Давай отнесем наверх эти яблоки. Пирог сам себя не испечет.

**5 декабря  
Лондон**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_У меня, наконец, есть новости, хотя некоторые из них таковы, что мне совершенно не хочется о них говорить. Мой отец вернулся и, к моему огромному облегчению, согласился, что в Итон мне возвращаться не стоит. У меня были опасения, что он рассудит иначе. Еще одна хорошая новость: мистер Брук снова станет моим гувернером. Как ты, должно быть, знаешь, он помогал отцу в организации новых школ, но признал, что присматривая за мной, он окажет Англии куда более значительную услугу.  
Теперь я вынужден сообщить тебе наихудшую часть: отец убежден, что я должен покинуть Лондон на эту зиму. Он опасается за мое здоровье, которое так пострадало в прошлом году, что я нахожу смешным, потому что я гораздо лучше себя сейчас чувствую. Однако он также опасается за мою безопасность, потому что он очень занят и вынужден много путешествовать, и в то же время уверен, что плохой урожай и приближение зимы послужат причиной больших волнений. Я пытался напомнить ему, как ты помог мне справиться с бандой опасных разбойников прошлым летом, но это только укрепило его решение. Он считает, что меня нужно отослать за границу.  
Я и мистер Брук отправимся в Мюнхен, где я буду изучать науки, а также музыку и немецкую философию. И прочие курсы, преподаваемые мне мистером Бруком. При иных обстоятельствах я был бы очень рад путешествию, но при мысли о том, что я снова буду в разлуке с тобой, меня гложет тоска. И хуже всего, я дал отцу слово, что приму любое его решение, если мне не придется опять ехать в Итон… И теперь узнаю, что он слишком занят, и что в Шерринфорд-холл к Рождеству мы вернуться не сможем.  
Я был этим невероятно расстроен, и лишь данное мною слово удержало меня от постыдной сцены протеста. Я настоял на том, чтобы он ответил, как долго я буду в отъезде, но ответ его был очень расплывчат. Словом, если я буду делать успехи в учебе, то, возможно, мне позволят вернуться следующим летом. Уверяю тебя, я зароюсь в учебники и буду учиться весьма прилежно, если это поможет мне побыстрее вернуться.  
Я был так огорчен, что даже новая скрипка — мне кажется, я тебе не рассказывал, что старая была сломана в Итоне, — не смогла утешить меня. Почему я, как взрослый, не могу делать то, что я хочу?! Зачем мне всё это, то чего я так раньше желал, если рядом со мной нет тебя?  
Обещаю тебе, что буду писать так часто, насколько это удобно. Даже если это совсем не удобно, то я буду писать всё равно. И ты мне пиши. Пожалуйста! Я буду скучать по тебе каждый день, и думать каждую ночь о тебе. Я молю о том, чтобы ты не забыл меня, и помнил, что я твой самый преданный и верный друг,_

_Шерлок Холмс._

Зима была холодной и долгой.

Опасения лорда Шерринфорда подтвердились самым ужасным образом. Ранний снегопад оказался лишь прелюдией к началу самой холодной зимы, которая случалась в Англии за последние годы. В сочетании с плохим урожаем это стало бедствием для бедняков, наступили _тяжелые времена_. Джон слышал почти каждый вечер, что волнения и беспорядки стали особенно частыми. Лорду Шерринфорду не пришлось заниматься школами в этом году, слишком сильно он был занят облечением тягот своих арендаторов и помощью обездоленным, проживающим на его земле. А также удерживая сэра Джеймса Мориарти — министра — от начала военных действий в каждом случае народных волнений. Джон понял, насколько же граф защищал их, навестив зимою родных, побывав у них позже обычного из-за плохой погоды.

**17 марта  
Шерринфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_От своих родных я вернулся очень расстроенным, но, в то же время, счастливым и гордым — из-за щедрости твоего отца. Зима очень суровая, и моя деревня пострадала от нее чрезвычайно, а сэр Уиллогби, в отличие от его сиятельства графа, ничего не сделал, чтобы как-нибудь облегчить их тяготы. Справедливости ради, надо сказать, что, возможно, он и не знает об этом, потому что, говорят, он в отъезде, за границей, для поправки здоровья — он уже немолод, а его управляющий всем известен прижимистостью и тяжелым нравом. Если бы не пособие, что еще прошлым летом назначил моей семье твой отец, то они бы не выжили; как две мои маленькие племянницы, которые, к моему величайшему сожалению, заболели горлом и умерли этой зимой.  
И такое несчастье не только у нас.  
Лэн, который не умеет читать и писать, и не мог получать известия от родных, недавно узнал, что его мать и сестра закончили свои дни в приюте для бедняков. Горе Лэна было огромным, ведь теперь у него никого не осталось. Старшая дочь Грегсонов, кто, как ты знаешь, замужем за деревенским бондарем, простудилась этой ужасной зимой, и у нее случился выкидыш. Миссис Грегсон осталась в деревне, чтоб за ней присмотреть, и нам всем еще грустней от нее отсутствия.  
Все вокруг болеют и кашляют.  
Береги себя, я тебя умоляю, Шерлок!_

_Остаюсь твоим  
верным другом,  
Джон _

**9 апреля,  
Мюнхен**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Мне ужасно жаль, и я выражаю свои искренние соболезнования по поводу твоей потери, и прошу передать мои сожаления миссис Грегсон и Лэну.  
Я рассказал об этих прискорбных событиях мистеру Бруку, и он написал отцу, чтобы тот мог удостовериться, что нужные фонды существуют, и что необходимая медицинская помощь может быть доступна семье под его гарантии, когда бы она ни понадобилась, а в случае печального исхода, был бы произведен обряд христианского погребения.  
За меня не волнуйся, со мной всё хорошо.  
Я всё время думаю о тебе._

_Всегда твой, дорогой мой друг,  
Шерлок Холмс_

**25 апреля  
Шерринфорд-холл, Конюшни**

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_После самой тяжелой зимы всё равно наступает весна, и она пришла, наконец.  
Морозы ушли, и земля оттаяла, повсюду цветы, а порой и солнце проглядывает. Воды, правда, было много, так что повсюду грязь. Лошадям это, кажется, нравится, и они превесело скачут, а вот мы всё время ругаемся, когда возвращаем их в стойла, ведь их нужно купать и чистить.  
Новые жеребята родились особенно неуклюжими, но нам их не разрешают ругать, потому что, как сказал Старый Том, они совсем еще малыши.  
Кстати, о малышах. Я уверен, что ты помнишь Калли, горничную из холла. Ее мать скончалась прошлой зимой, и остался младший брат-сирота, он теперь у нас мальчик-слуга, чистит обувь, и всё такое. Он еще очень мал, ему только одиннадцать, но он очень счастлив, что его взяли. Не думаю, что его так уж нагружают работой. Он славный, и часто приходит к нам на конюшни, чтобы посмотреть лошадей.  
Твоим тайным воротам нашлось интересное применение, и так получилось, что Дэнни теперь обручен! Осенью они хотят пожениться, и будут жить в домике, здесь, в поместье.  
Не могу дождаться, когда ты увидишь Каллисто. Она стала такой красавицей! Теперь она более светлая, и, если б не грязь, то была бы самой прекрасной серебристой кобылкой на свете. Но в грязи, к сожалению, она постоянно, ее просто не удержать! А вот Сирса немного отяжелела за зиму, и я буду каждый день выводить ее на прогулки, чтоб подготовить к скачкам.  
Береги себя, продолжай учиться, но не мучай себя свыше меры._

_Твой верный и искренний друг,  
Джон.  
_

— Не приедут, — повторил безучастно Джон.  
— Что? Никто из них? — удивленно переспросила миссис Грегсон. — Вообще никто?  
— Ну, не совсем, — странным тоном сказал мистер Грегсон. — Кажется, его светлость всегда планировал, что лорд Шерлок проведет заграницей несколько лет, и, конечно, лорд Майкрофт почти всё время во Франции, а сам граф нужен в Лондоне. Он пытается вновь протолкнуть реформы.  
— Это нужное дело, если мы не хотим, чтоб у нас была снова такая зима, как эта, — заметил угрюмо Молодой Том, и все с ним согласились.  
— Так что значит «не совсем»? — уточнила миссис Грегсон, прищурившись.  
— Ну, Уилксы-то точно прикатят, — объяснил мистер Грегсон, и все застонали.  
— Это мне в наказание, — воскликнул Молодой Том, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Господь судит меня за мои грехи, посылая мне этого юного негодяя, чтобы он стал моей епитимьей. И даже без лорда Шерлока, который мог как-то его приструнить.  
— О, ну хватит уже. Себастьян Уилкс — наказание для его матери, не для тебя, и никакая женщина не заслужила его больше, чем она, — сказала миссис Грегсон с нехарактерной для нее суровостью. — В любом случае, пока лорда Шерлока нет, он вряд ли отправится на прогулку, ведь ему уже некого мучить, так что с ним не у вас, а у горничных будут проблемы.

Однако, как показало время, миссис Грегсон была не права.

Спустя неделю после того, как Уилксы прибыли (и после того, как Джон получил от Шерлока отчаянное письмо, где тот сетовал, что его замечательный план побега и возвращения в Англию был в последний миг сорван его гувернером, и что мистер Брук заявил ему, что еще одна подобная выходка приведет к расторжению его договора с отцом и возвращению в Итон), мистер Грегсон сказал им, что скоро пожалуют новые гости.  
— Кажется, юный мастер Уилкс прихватил из школы своих друзей. На две недели.  
Все замерли в изумлении.  
— А это… я хочу сказать… а граф знает? — спросил Дэви.  
— Подождите, — Молодой Том наклонился вперед. — Вы говорите, что у Себастьяна Уилкса есть _друзья_? Больше, чем один?  
— И они тоже воры? — пискнула Энни.  
— Ну, хватит, хватит уже, — мистер Грегсон вскинул руки сердито. — Насчет приглашенных я ничего не знаю, но домоправительница говорила, что его светлость был поставлен в известность и не высказал возражений. Потому, получается, что они гости графа, и, значит, мы должны сделать всё, что мы сделали бы для любых гостей дома, нравятся нам они нам или нет. Каковы б они ни были. В любом случае, вряд ли они что-нибудь украдут конкретно у нас.  
Джон искренне понадеялся, что всё, что было важно для Шерлока, тот увез с собой в лондонский дом.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Молодой Том, скривившись. — Остается надеяться, что верхом они ездят так же скверно, как «кузен Себастьян». Твоя очередь забирать их со станции, Нэд.

Джон не видел прибывших еще нескольких дней, пока те, наконец, не задумали выехать на прогулку. В пустом стойле старого _Щавеля_ Джон как раз собирался начать уборку, когда вдруг увидел, что к ним направляется Себастьян, а с ним еще трое. Они были старше, чем Джон ожидал, скорей юноши, чем мальчишки. Хоть и Себастьяну-то, вероятно, должно быть не меньше шестнадцати, вспомнил Джон.  
И затих, надеясь, что его не заметят.

— Таким образом, это действительно дом твоего кузена? — спросил самый высокий протяжным скучающим тоном.  
— В настоящий момент, — ответил Уилкс. Темноволосый юноша рядом с ним рассмеялся внезапно противным тоненьким смехом, от которого по спине у Джона побежали мурашки.  
— А где он сейчас?  
— За границей, — небрежно сказал Себастьян. — Эти лошади еще не готовы?  
— Всё готово, сэр, — сказал Нэд своим самым медленным и безразличным голосом.  
Высокий шепнул что-то на ухо Себастьяну, что именно, Джон не расслышал.  
— Ах, да, — отозвался тот. — Кто из вас _особый друг_ моего кузена?  
— Не понимаю, о ком вы, сэр, — сказал Нэд.  
— Все у нас любят лорда Шерлока, — вклинился в разговор Молодой Том, — Он прекрасно ездит верхом. — На слове «он» Том сделал очень легкий акцент.  
— О, я в этом уверен, — промурлыкал темноволосый, и все его спутники засмеялись. В его голосе были странные переливчатые интонации, что заставило Джона сжать зубы сильнее, чем смех. В слабом свете амбарного фонаря Джон мельком увидел его лицо — бледное, странно ликующее, и возбужденно поблескивающие глаза. Ощутив в тот же миг, как внутри всё сжалось в остром приступе отвращения, смешанного с инстинктивным ужасом, — как при виде мерзкого паука.

Потом около часа Джон объезжал Каллисто, а когда повел ее снова в загон, удивился, что Том и Нэд возвращают верховых лошадей на конюшню.  
— Они что, уже накатались? — спросил он. — Что-то быстро.  
— Бедный мастер Сэб немного упал, — сказал Молодой Тон печально; его голос дрожал от скрытого смеха. — Боюсь, все-таки он не ездок.  
— Видимо, получил хороший удар по заднице, — добавил Нэд. Потом сделал кислое лицо и изрек: — Да ему, прости господи, всё равно никогда не ездить, как наш мастер Шерлок! Слабак.  
— _Щавель_ сбросил мастера Себа? — воскликнул Джон с искренним удивлением.   
— Я всегда говорил, что _Щавель_ — мудрый мерин, — заметил Том. — Хотя в данном случае, думаю, что он больше был оскорблен не мастером Себастьяном, а тем, что мы подложили ему под седло. — Он погладил бархатный нос коня и сунул ему в зубы морковку, которой тот радостно захрустел. — Хороший парень, _Щавель_.  
— Вы, и правда, сделали это?!  
— Ага, — сказал Нэд, вытаскивая из кармана несколько кусочков сахара. — И под седло Трепси — тоже, она сбросила того дылду. — И он пропищал противным протяжным тоном: — _О, черт побери, я испачкал свои новые бриджи! Черт! Повесьте тех, кто седлал эту лошадь! Что за глупая деревенщина!_.  
Джон хохотал до слез.  
— Дай мне ее. — Он взял Терпси за уздечку и скормил ей весь сахар из собственного кармана. — Вот умница… вы гении, оба! Я чищу за вас весь навоз до конца недели. Надеюсь, у этих теперь пропадет охота к конным прогулкам.

Больше гости кататься не приходили. Вместо этого они целыми днями торчали в бильярдной лорда Шерринфорда, попивая его бренди, а иногда отправлялись в город, где приставали к местным девчонкам, вдали от строгих глаз миссис Мэдлок. Джон никогда не сопровождал их в этих поездках. Казалось, все негласно пришли к соглашению, что ему на глаза гостям не стоит показываться, и Джон против этого абсолютно не возражал. В конце концов, Себастьян Уилкс, ломал вещи Шерлока еще в раннем детстве, и его дружки казались ничуть не лучше него, даже хуже. Тем, хотя бы, что были старше, и тот явно стремился произвести на них впечатление.  
Так что Джон старался держаться подальше от них, не желая проблем. Что-то было в них чрезвычайно отталкивающее, но лишь позже он понял, насколько был прав.  
И насколько всё хуже, чем он мог подумать.  
Как-то вечером, когда гости отправились в город, Джон как раз возвращался в амбар, когда вдруг его сзади кто-то окликнул по имени.  
В первое мгновение он напрягся, но это была лишь Калли, осторожно выглядывающая из-за угла сбруйницы. Она выглядела чем-то взволнованной.  
— Калли! Что ты тут…  
— Т-ш-ш! — она схватила его за руку и потянула внутрь амбара.  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить: если б их здесь поймали вдвоем, то у них обоих были бы серьезные неприятности. Но затем увидел, что там ее брат, самый юный из слуг, что работали в доме, и что тот стоит, испуганно прижимаясь к стене.  
— Ты что, Билли? Всё хорошо?  
Тот кивнул, но видно было, что он очень напуган. Джону нравился Билли, худенький мальчик с копной темных кудрей, что порой заставляли замирать сердце Джона, чем-то напоминая ему… Того, кто сейчас был в далеких краях. Лицо Билли, однако, было круглым, а не худым, а глаза его были, как и у сестры — большие и карие.  
— Что случилось?  
Калли прижала палец к губам.  
— Тише, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал, что мы были здесь. Расскажи ему, Билли.  
Мальчик нерешительно замер, ковыряя пол носком башмака, и Калли нетерпеливо подтолкнула его:  
— О, тогда _я_ ему расскажу. Знаешь друга мастера Себастьяна, ну, того, у которого прилизанные черные волосы? Его, кажется, Джим зовут?  
— Да, конечно. Он мне не нравится. У меня от него мурашки по коже.  
— Он пришел ко мне, — зашептал испуганно Билли. — В комнату для слуг. И велел, чтоб сегодня я пришел к нему ночью, как они возвратятся, и почистил его ботинки. Только Эндрю, один из слуг, был в соседней комнате и, должно быть, услышал это, так он и сказал, что сам может почистить ботинки, а мне нужно уже быть в постели в столь позднее время. И тут мастер Джим так страшно скривился, — он раздвинул губы, показывая, как тот оскалился, — и приказал ему не лезть в это дело, или тот пожалеет. Так что Эндрю ушел. Затем мастер Джим сказал мне, что я должен прийти к нему и держать язык за зубами, и он тогда даст мне шиллинг. Сказал, что покажет мне, как раздевать господина, так чтоб я мог когда-нибудь стать камердинером. Затем он ушел, а Эндрю вернулся из-за угла и сказал мне бежать к сестре и привести ее в комнату миссис Мэдлок.  
— Я думала, он попал в беду, — сказала Калли тепло, но ее глаза были очень серьезны. — Миссис Мэдлок спросила меня, сможет ли кто-нибудь присмотреть за ним на этой неделе, но у нас с ним нет никого. Так она обещала, что к своей сестре отправит его, завтра утром. Скажет, что у мальчика корь, и его отослали, чтоб он всех тут не заразил.  
— Но что… — начал было Джон в изумлении, но Калли, резко тряхнув головой, заставила его замолчать. Что бы там ни хотел сотворить мастер Джим с ее младшим братом, но она не желала говорить об этом в его присутствии.  
— Что ж, тогда у нас будет маленькое приключение, да, Билли? Спал в амбаре когда-нибудь?  
Билли покачал головой, просияв:  
— Нет. А где мы будем спать?  
— Наверху. Там здорово, вот увидишь. Пойдем, я тебе покажу.  
Калли наклонилась к Джону, быстро поцеловав его в щеку.  
— Веди себя хорошо, — велела она Билли, — который нырнул за Джона, боясь, что она и его поцелует, — и убежала.  
— Не слишком-то радуйся, что она тебя поцеловала, — сказал Билли, тем же самым тоном, каким Джон говорил когда-то о старшей сестре. — Она всех целует.  
— Не волнуйся, не буду, — сказал Джон, вытирая щеку. — А давай на сене попрыгаем?  
Они скакали по сену, пока не стемнело, а потом отправились в комнатку Джона, чтоб устроиться на его узкой кровати.  
Странно было ощущать с собой рядом кого-то другого, и Джон почувствовал, что скучает по Шерлоку еще больше, еще сильнее, чем раньше, но теплая тяжесть Билли была приятна, и вскоре Джон почувствовал, что засыпает.  
— Джон?  
— М-м-м?  
— А он не придет сюда?  
— Не придет. Он такой надутый индюк, что он — в сено полезет? Он не знает даже, как по лестнице забираться. Ну, а если придет, так я его вилами скину вниз.  
Билли захихикал.  
— Я знаю, кто он, — зашептал он через минуту. — Я думаю, он и мастер Себастьян не хотели, чтобы мы это знали, только мы всё равно узнали. Его зовут Джим Мориарти.  
— Мориарти? Ты имеешь в виду, он сын сэра Джеймса?..  
— Да. Ну, я так думаю.  
Джон помолчал, обдумывая эти новости. У него было беспокойно на сердце. Да, Шерлок ему говорил, что аристократы обычно посылают в Итон своих сыновей, чтобы те там общались, укрепляя полезные связи. Но то замечание Себастьяна, что Шерринфорд-холл был домом Шерлока в _настоящий момент_ … что они имели в виду? Хотя, может, он просто не так это понял?..  
— Ну, конечно, наш граф и сэр Джеймс часто спорят в Парламенте, но, как джентльменам, им нужно общаться, и быть вежливыми друг с другом. И их родственники общаются тоже, — сказал он, чтобы успокоить Билли.  
— Мне не нравится этот парень, джентльмен он или нет! — горячо сказал Билли. — Он смотрел на меня как кошка на мышь, так, как будто я не знаю еще, что он лапой уже прижал мышке хвост.  
— Он ничего тебе не сделает. — сказал Джон. — Не достанет. А теперь давай, спи, тебе завтра рано вставать.

Пришла осень, и настроение Джона падало вместе с температурой. Летом было легче не думать, отвлечься, работая от зари до зари, но сейчас, когда жизнь как будто замедлилась, у него стало больше времени, чтоб скучать по Шерлоку, и думать о том, что делать с собственной жизнью. Письма Шерлока приходили так же часто, как прежде, но его жизнь в Мюнхене казалось Джону невероятно далекой. У него самого теперь больше времени было, чтоб заниматься, он читал те учебники и те книги, что прислал ему мистер Брук… Но рассказы Шерлока о немецкой философии, музыке, химии иногда казались ему до того непонятными, словно были написаны на чужом языке. Так, однажды Шерлок исписал две страницы, рассказывая о своих восторгах от рапсодии Клары Шуман*. Молодому конюху пришлось дважды перечитать письмо, чтоб понять, что эта самая Клара — _пианистка_ , а вовсе не девушка, за которой Шерлок ухаживает.

За неделю до Рождества к ним доставили большой ящик. Адрес был написан разборчивым и изящным почерком Шерлока, все сгрудились возле посылки на кухне, гадая, что же было внутри.  
— Там, наверное, книги, — сказал Лэн.  
— Нет, он слишком легкий для книг, — возразил ему Нэд, подержав на весу посылку.  
— Ну, чтобы там ни было, не держать же его на кухне, — раздраженно заметила миссис Грегсон. — Пусть до Рождества постоит в коридоре, а не то я споткнусь об него, и тушеное мясо вам придется слизывать с пола.  
Это было разумно, и ящик перенесли в коридор, а Джон всю последующую неделю находил всевозможные поводы подойти и еще разок посмотреть на изящную надпись, думая, есть ли там что-нибудь особенное _для него_.

Праздник в этом году был тихим и скромным, так как никого из семьи в доме не было, и поэтому праздничное чаепитие началось немного раньше обычного. Всем уже не терпелось узнать, что там, в этой посылке.  
— Джон, ты не хочешь открыть? — спросила его миссис Грегсон.  
— Но посылка адресована всем нам, так что лучше пусть мистер Грегсон откроет ее.  
Мистер Грегсон вскрыл ящик, и все столпились вокруг, заглядывая друг другу через плечо.  
Там было письмо в конверте, посылка, адресованная Джону, а также то, что казалось большим количеством шерстяных вещей.  
— Это, ну, я не знаю, что это, — сказал мистер Грегсон. — Давай прочитаем, что там в конверте. Джон, окажи нам честь, ведь ты у нас чтец.  
Джон, заинтригованный, как и все, распечатал конверт и прочел:

**7 декабря  
Мюнхен**

_Дорогие мистер и миссис Грегсон, и все остальные в садах и конюшнях!  
Желаю вам теплого и веселого Рождества и надеюсь, что эта зима будет лучше, добрее, чем предыдущая. Уверен, что вам интересно, что это за подарки, которые я вам прислал, но боюсь, что для этого мне придется рассказать небольшую историю._

_Несколько недель назад я случайно увидел, что кучер носит необычные и очень искусно сделанные перчатки. Если вы возьмете одну из пар, что я прислал, и посмотрите, то увидите, что перчатки, и в самом деле, особенные. Внутри они отлично выделаны, что позволяет владельцу выполнять в них самые тонкие операции, например, подправлять ремни на сиденьях, но сверху покрыты теплой толстой шерстью и кожей, что дает возможность управляться с уздечками в холодное время. Кроме того, сверху у перчаток есть отвороты, которые можно поднимать, чтобы было теплее, или опустить при желании._

Джон сделал паузу, и мистер Грегсон выудил из ящика пару этих замечательных перчаток, которые все внимательно рассмотрели.  
— Очень удобно, — заметил он. — Смотрите, парни, наверху есть пуговица, и их можно застегивать, когда нужно что-то сделать, а затем расстегнуть, когда нужно править или ехать верхом.  
Послышалось: « _Здорово!_ », « _Верно!_ », а Джон продолжал:

_Я спросил у кучера, где я могу заказать такие перчатки для друга, и он мне ответил, что изготовление их — строжайшая тайна, известная только женам мюнхенских кучеров. И поскольку в моем роду немало политиков, я понял, что такой ответ означает, что перчатки можно приобрести, но цена их будет заоблачной.  
Я убедил кучера отвезти меня к нему домой, чтобы я мог поговорить с его доброй фрау. И, конечно же, после некоторого торга она согласилась связать для меня пару перчаток и сказала, где и какую шерсть мне нужно купить для этого. Я выполнил все ее указания, но когда вернулся к ней и показал ей шерсть, она рассмеялась и сказала, что шерсть слишком хороша. Она предложила мне, за отдельную плату, связать превосходный шарф для джентльмена, который мог бы стать прекрасным рождественским подарком для моего наставника. Я согласился и попросил ее снова указать мне, где я могу купить нужный вид шерсти, поскольку мой немецкий в таких вопросах, очевидно, оказался слаб. Я еще раз купил шерсть, и мне снова было сказано, что я купил неправильную ее разновидность, но зато из этой шерсти она могла бы связать хорошее толстое стеганное одеяло для моего друга. (К этому времени она уже закончила вязать шарф для мистера Брука, и он действительно оказался весьма достойным. Я заметил, что на руках некоторых из ее многочисленных детей появились рукавицы из подозрительно новой шерсти, которой раньше там не было).  
Я начал подозревать, что меня обчистили во всех смыслах этого слова, но вид замерзших детей смягчил мое сердце, тем более что на улице я заметил еще много плохо одетых ребятишек. В этот раз я сам отвез в магазин эту добрую фрау. Я спросил, нет ли у нее приятельниц, которые согласились бы кое-что связать для меня, и она радостно заявила, что, конечно же, у нее есть такие.  
Я скупил шерсть во всем магазине и отдал ее мастерицам, чтобы те связали мне перчатки самого разного размера, так же как и шарфы для других моих наставников и семьи. И поскольку остатки шерсти были мне ни к чему, то я попросил добрых женщин израсходовать эти излишки, так как они посчитают нужным. Когда я вернулся, чтобы забрать покупки, я был рад увидеть, что все ребятишки теперь были тепло одеты в разного рода свитера, шляпы и шарфы._

— Благослови господь его доброе сердце, — сказала миссис Грегсон, вытирая глаза передником. — Его матушка так гордилась бы им.

_Пожалуйста, попроси миссис Грегсон не плакать, я не забыл о ней, и об Энни, их платки уложены отдельно, и вы сможете отличить их по их женской расцветке.  
Мне не разрешено выходить теперь и тратить деньги, что мистер Брук счел лучшим подарком, чем даже шарф, потому что теперь я не могу купить свои химические препараты. В ящике вы должны найти перчатки для всех вас, они прослужат вам в ближайшую половину столетия. Я искренне надеюсь, что это будет полезный подарок, и вы примите его в знак моего глубокого уважения ко всем вам._

_Искренне ваш,  
Шерлок Холмс_

— Ну, — начал было мистер Грегсон и замолчал, а миссис Грегсон спрятала лицо в передник и фыркнула.  
— Тост! — сказал Дэнни, и миссис Грегсон разлила по чашкам глинтвейн, чтобы все могли их поднять со словами: « _За лорда Шерлока_!», перед тем как влезть в посылочный ящик и примерить свои перчатки.

Джон подождал, пока сможет подняться к себе, прежде чем открывать посылку, предназначенную Шерлоком для него, — больше из стремления побыть одному, чем ожидая подарка. Внутри он обнаружил толстое стеганное одеяло, свитер и то, что казалось невероятно толстыми шерстяными носками. Он задумчиво повертел их в руках. Он не влез бы в свои ботинки, надев эти носки, для чего же они тогда? Они казались очень мягкими и чрезвычайно теплыми, как будто были сделаны из фланелевой ткани, поэтому Джон натянул их на ноги и начал читать письмо. Носки, и правда, были очень удобными и чудесно грели.

**7 декабря  
Мюнхен**

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Я надеюсь, тебе понравилось то, что я для тебя приобрел. Моя знакомая фрау сказала мне, что это носки для сна, и что в Альпах, в зимние ночи, ее родственники надевают такие в постель. И в горах носки не дают им замерзнуть. И так как я знаю, что в твоей комнатушке временами бывает очень холодно, вероятно, так же, как у подножия Альп, я уверен, теперь тебе будет удобнее, и что ты ночами не будешь скучать по моим холодным ногам. Я договорился с мистером Талбертом в городе, что он сделает для тебя новую пару обуви. Я не заказал ее в то время, когда был дома, потому что не мог быть уверен в размере. Ведь могло пройти много времени, хотя я сомневаюсь, что ты сильно прибавишь в росте. Сам я, к счастью, наконец, стал быстро расти. Прошлой вечером, когда я готовился ехать в оперу, и достал свой костюм, вдруг выяснилось, что брюки, подходившие идеально еще месяц назад, оказались теперь смехотворно коротки мне. Моя домоправительница смеялось до колик, прежде чем согласилась помочь мне с ними в такой чрезвычайной ситуации._

_Я знаю, ты будешь читать письмо, которое я написал для всех, и поймешь, почему я прислал подарок, который несет на себе шерсть, наверное, целого стада овец. На самом деле, ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. До того как я встретил тебя, я никогда не заботился ни о какой добродетели, кроме интеллекта; превыше всего я ценил чистый разум, и, конечно, мне не было дела до более нежных чувств._

_Сейчас же я постоянно думаю о тебе, чем ты занят, о чем ты думаешь, или что бы ты хотел, чтоб я сделал. Я увидел тех ребятишек и подумал о твоих племянниках, и о том, как бы ты порадовался, зная, что теперь им тепло.  
Так что, видишь ли, мой милый Джон, те благословения, которыми, я уверен, миссис Грегсон осыпала меня, в действительности принадлежат тебе. Это ты вдохновляешь меня и заставляешь желать быть достойным твоей нежной дружбы. Я отчаянно по тебе скучаю. Когда я гуляю по Рождественской ярмарке и чувствую запах каленых орехов**, слушаю звуки песен, то невольно думаю: «Джон должен увидеть то, Джону бы понравилось это, мне нужно обязательно рассказать это Джону…». Неважно, как долго я буду еще вдали от тебя, но я не перестану мечтать о тебе._

_В Священном Послании говорится, что вместе с детством уходит детское понимание мира, но Оно же говорит и о том, что с возрастом к нам приходит ясность:  
«Теперь мы видим как бы сквозь тусклое стекло, гадательно, тогда же лицем к лицу; теперь знаю я отчасти, а тогда познаю, подобно как я познан.»***_

_И сейчас я познал и я молюсь о том, чтобы быть и познанным. Mein liebster Freund, mein Geliebter,  
остаюсь твоим искренне,  
Шерлок Холмс_

 

 **Примечания:**  
* **Клара Жозефина Вик** , по мужу — **Клара Шуман** /Clara Schumann/ — немецкая пианистка, композитор и педагог. Считается одной из самых выдающихся пианисток эпохи романтизма, влиятельным учителем и композитором. Начиная с 1840 года — жена и первая исполнительница сочинений Роберта Шумана.  
Это дает нам примерные временнЫе рамки: это значит, что события фика происходят не раньше 40-х годов XIX века, вероятно, позднее, в 60-е — 70-е.

** **Каленые орехи** — то есть, поджаренные прямо на огне, без воды и без масла.

*** 1-е Коринфянам 13:12  
Первое послание к Коринфянам св. апостола Павла  
http://allbible.info/bible/sinodal/1co/13/  
Это лучшее определение любви, наверное, из всего, что было дано!  
Это же ведь оттуда —

Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится,  
не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла,  
не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине;  
все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит.  
Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится.  
Ибо мы отчасти знаем, и отчасти пророчествуем;


	10. Теплота душевных уз. Часть 2.

Джон отправился на рождественские танцы для слуг в приподнятом настроении. Он носил письмо в своем кармане весь день, и слова сквозь бумагу согревали его больше, чем его новый толстый свитер. Так много времени прошло: так долго он не видел Шерлока, так много времени с тех пор, как Шерлок писал ему о чем-то, кроме своей повседневной жизни, и такими казались далекими те золотые дни, когда они вместе сидели у озера и строили планы на будущее.  
С тех пор эти планы менялись в отдельных деталях, но по сути своей оставались прежними: Шерлок и Джон, путешествующие по миру, вместе, в поисках приключений. Джон с большой печалью начал думать, что, вероятно, Молодой Том был прав, говоря, что Шерлок когда-нибудь вырастет. Что только дурак ожидает несбыточного, и что стоит всерьез подумать о собственной жизни, а не ждать, пока Шерлок вернется самодовольным аристократом, которого лишь позабавит, что Джон так цепляется до сих пор за глупые мечты юных лет…  
Но теперь у него появилась уверенность, что для Шерлока их привязанность, их нежная дружба были так же важны, как важны они для него самого.  
А еще у него было прекрасное новое пальто, рождественская выручка и новые ботинки, которые ему оставалось лишь выбрать.  
Джон ощущал себя настолько счастливым и обеспеченным, насколько мог это ощущать простой грум. Он был готов наслаждаться жизнью, что он с удовольствием и начал делать. Он вкусно поел, выпил, затем отправился танцевать, а затем снова выпил с большим энтузиазмом, и через некоторое время обнаружил себя стоящем рядом с Калли и жадно осушающим новую чашу пунша после одного особенно веселого танца.  
— Веселого рождества, Джон! Нравится танцевать?  
— Очень. Но кажется, именно Билли король бала сегодня.  
— О да. Он только что танцевал с поварихой. Мне стоит, наверное, отослать его, давно пора спать, но ему так весело. Ты еще услышишь, как он всё время твердит, что в жизни своей ему не было так хорошо, как когда он остался на сеновале. Он всё еще вспоминает об этом.  
— Я рад, что ему понравилось. И был рад компании, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь.  
— Я слышала, что лорд Шерлок нанял целое королевство в Баварии, чтоб они связали подарки для грумов. Что прислал он тебе?  
— О, да кучу всего, это так на него похоже! — сказал Джон со смехом. — У меня теперь свитер, одеяло, те самые потрясающие перчатки и прекрасная пара толстых-претолстых носков, так что ноги будут в тепле даже в суровые зимы. Я очень доволен.  
Они взяли по еще одной чашке пунша и пошли рядом друг с другом.  
— Я еще не отблагодарила тебя, как следует, — заметила Калли, осушив свою чашку. — За то, что ты помог нам тогда.  
— Да что ты, это же ничего не стоило, правда, я был рад вам помочь.  
Какое-то время Калли оценивающе его разглядывала, а затем сказала:  
— Пойдем со мной, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Она потянула Джона за рукав и тащила его так, пока они не оказались в темном коридоре у маленького алькова. Джон с интересом заметил, что комната слегка кружится. Сколько пунша он выпил сегодня?  
— Сюда, — улыбаясь, сказала Калли, и Джон слегка нахмурился в темноте. Она указала вверх подбородком, и Джон проследил направление ее взгляда.  
_Омела_.  
Ну, это могло потом стать отличной историей для Молодого Тома, наутро, подумал Джон. Наклонился вперед, и, прижавшись губами к губам Калли, чмокнул ее, сразу же отпрянул назад.  
Калли прыснула.  
— Ты нечасто делал это, ведь так?  
— Никогда, — признался Джон радостно.  
— Тогда давай я, — она обхватила его шею руками и мягко коснулась его губ своими губами, а затем — еще раз, и еще, теперь с нежным давлением и прижавшись к нему всем телом; ее губы открылись под его губами.  
Что ж, это было… мило, хотя земля не ушла из-под ног, как, Джон всегда думал, должно это происходить, но ему ведь прежде целоваться не приходилось…  
Калли была такой мягкой и теплой, что он начал обнимать ее еще до того, как понял, что делает, наслаждаясь ее податливым телом, которым она прижималась к нему. А верней, даже терлась. И, возможно, это было чуточку лучше, чем просто мило, на самом деле, это было _волнующе_. Руки Джона сами опустились на талию девушки, и он понял, что потянул ее на себя более настойчиво. У него сейчас слегка прерывалось дыхание, что делало их поцелуй более рваным.  
Калли отстранилась, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
— Пойдем в твою комнату? Обещаю, что согрею тебя куда лучше, чем пара любых старых носков.  
Джон сжал зубы, или рот его приоткрылся бы от изумления, что, вероятно, выглядело бы смешно, а ему не хотелось казаться глупее, чем он уже показал себя в этот вечер. Он конечно, знал, что Калли не была недотрогой… ( _По меньшей мере, один из гостей моего отца и, я почти уверен, тот француз-дипломат, но меня тогда не было, так что не могу сказать точно; ну, а до него — еще многие деревенские парни_ …) Да и он ее наверняка не сильно интересовал. И всё же, хотя Джон не очень много думал об этом, он был уверен, что, если девчонка сама преподносит себя на тарелочке, нужно быть викарием или быть обрученным с кем-то другим, чтоб отказываться от такого. Он мог представить себе, что сказали бы парни, если бы он так поступил.  
— Ну, хорошо… пойдем, — выдавил он.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице он спотыкался и чуть не падал, и когда только лестница успела стать такой узкой и скользкой? Наконец, они поднялись наверх, толкнули дверь в комнату Джона и упали на узенькую кровать. Джон изо всех сил пытался не думать о том, что Молодой Том закончил _всё это дело_ , не успев ничего начать, но, к счастью, Калли было не привыкать, и она повела себя самым решительным образом.  
— А сейчас, послушай меня, — сказала, когда они избавились от одежды. — Я не хочу никаких _маленьких подарочков_ , ты слышишь меня? Так что, когда я скажу: стоп, то ты ОСТАНОВИШЬСЯ, ясно?  
— Остановлюсь, — согласился Джон тупо.  
Она всё взяла на себя, спасая его от сомнений и колебаний и о-о-о, хорошо… да, это, и правда, ощущалось крайне волнительно, он теперь мог понять, в чем тут было дело. Джон был достаточно пьян, чтобы не страдать от излишней застенчивости, но пьян не настолько, чтоб найти всё это более удовлетворительным, чем от него ожидали, что было большой удачей.  
— О боже, боже… — задыхаясь, выдохнул он.  
— Держись, еще не сейчас, — сказала Калли и оседлала его, подпрыгивая на нем так, что грудь ее чуть не тыкалась Джону в лицо, что немного отвлекало его от нарастающего удовольствия. Он знал, что многих мужчин сие зрелище восхитило бы, но он в данный момент счастлив был, что единственным результатом, к которому приводило лицезрение ее пышных форм, был тот, что всё это помогало ему замедлиться. Калли двигалась на нем, не жалея сил, негромко вскрикивая, а затем вздрогнула и забилась на нем всем телом. Это было так хорошо, что Джон выкинул из головы все мысли о ее груди. Он закрыл глаза и стал бешено толкаться вверх, в ее тело. Нарастающее наслаждение неожиданно вызвало в памяти сон: стройное тело Шерлока, так сладко скользящее по нему, в теплой летней воде…  
— Стоп, — немедленно прошипела Калли, сильно сжав его, и соскользнула с него, упав набок, как кукла. Потом потянулась к нему, но Джону это уже не требовалось. Он излился в ее руку, едва сдержав рвущийся крик.  
— Еще немного, и было бы поздно, — сказала Калли, садясь на кровати. Джон лежал на спине, и комната будто кружилась вокруг. Он еще никогда не испытывал кульминации в состоянии бодрствования, и всё тело, казалось, превратилось в желе.  
Калли сползла с кровати и невозмутимо вытащила носовой платок из кармана брюк Джона, и вытерла руку.  
— Теперь слушай, что было, — сказала она, начав одеваться. — Ты слегка перебрал, и не мог найти путь обратно, потому я тебя проводила на улицу, а затем ты вернулся домой и уснул. И я даже попрошу одного из грумов проверить тебя, чтоб узнать, как ты там. Понимаешь? Так что не возвращайся на праздник, ясно?  
Джон не смог бы туда вернуться, даже если бы это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Он слабо кивнул ей.  
— Оботрись, иначе назавтра пожалеешь об этом, — посоветовала Калли.  
Джон приподнял веки и посмотрел. Живот покрывала вязкая жидкость. Он взял платок, что она ему бросила и хотел что-нибудь сказать ей. Что-нибудь, выражающее уважение или привязанность, по крайней мере, нечто большее, чем просто его бормотание, однако не смог ничего придумать. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Калли.  
— Да всё в порядке, не нужно ничего говорить, ты был молодец, — уверила его Калли и быстро мазнула губами по его щеке. — Может, повторим как-нибудь. Хорошего сна тебе, Джон.  
Она даже накрыла его одеялом, перед тем как уйти. Джон уснул так быстро, что у него не было никакого шанса натянуть свои новые теплые носки.

Джон, конечно, ни слова не рассказал о случившемся Молодому Тому, и вообще никому. Одно дело — поцелуи и флирт, и совсем другое… нет, разумеется, нет. Он также не рассказал об этом и Шерлоку, хотя полагал, что уж Шерлок-то всё равно всё узнает каким-то образом. Он думал об этом, и решил, что хотя кульминация была потрясающим опытом, всё равно непонятно, почему этому придают такое значение. Особенно, всему остальному. Может, Калли ему не нравилась по-настоящему, или, может, как он всегда полагал, просто он не был тем, кто ухлестывает за женщинами. Он был из тех, кто живет всю жизнь, преданный лишь своей работе, своим лошадям. Он купил как-то пинту для Лили — племянницы миссис Грегсон, получил в награду несколько поцелуев в темном углу, но и те показались ему не такими уж и чудесными.  
Калли продолжала вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Когда им доводилось столкнуться — во дворе или в коридорах, — она мило улыбалась ему и небрежно кивала, торопясь по своим делам, и Джон был бы рад, чтоб всё так и осталось. Но однажды, в свой выходной, Калли выпила в городе несколько кружек пива, купленных ей одним молодцом, кому так некстати напомнили о ждущей его дома жене… И, вспомнив о Джоне, решила, что тот на сегодня послужит заменой.

Джон был в своей комнате. Он проснулся от смутного ощущения чужого присутствия, и резко сел на кровати. Надежда, что его охватила, была так сильна, что он просто едва мог дышать.  
_Тонкий силуэт в темноте, изящный и гибкий…  
Его эльф_ …  
Но вот тень повернулась — и он чуть не задохнулся от горечи, таким сильным было разочарование.  
— Калли?  
— Добрый вечер, милый, — коротко сказала она и скользнула в постель.  
В этот раз всё было совсем не так просто. Внезапное пробуждение Джона, и его досада и горечь, убили в нем всё желание, а настойчивость Калли вызывала лишь раздражение. Джон отчаянно попытался вернуть прежние ощущения, и, в конце концов, обратился к тому самому сну-видению — про теплое озеро и изящное тело, скользящее там в прозрачной воде…  
Он резко схватил Калли за талию, повернув ее, чтобы та оказалась спиной к нему, потянул за бедра. Вот так лучше.  
Поначалу ей не понравилось, и она начала вырываться, пока Джон не придвинулся сзади, обхватив ее крепко и сжав ее бедра.  
— О, вот так хорошо.  
Он держал ее и толкался вперед, не совсем понимая, что делает, просто это казалось ему предпочтительнее, потому уже, что в таком положении он не видел ее груди. Снова вспомнился Шерлок, тот чудный сон, но потом вдруг память вернула ему другое воспоминание. Джон вспомнил, как прикасался к себе _сзади_ и одновременно воображал, как толкается в… о, боже, да, да, да, вот оно, оно начало нарастать… Калли сжала ноги, и Джон, цепляясь за вымысел, принялся представлять, как он проникает в нечто узкое и твердое, более твердое, чем гладкие бедра Калли, сильнее, сильнее, пока, наконец, тепло не прихлынуло маленькими пузырьками в его пах, и он, весь дрожа, не излился на простыни.  
— А это умно придумано, — промурлыкала Калли, — в этот раз останавливаться не пришлось. — Она была потной, тяжелой, и Джон слегка отодвинулся, пытаясь хоть немного остыть. Он чувствовал лишь пустоту и усталость. Почему это люди считают, что оно того стоит? Вся эта возня — ради вспышки краткого удовольствия?..

Когда Джон открыл глаза, то понял, что они допустили огромный просчет.  
— Черт возьми, — вскрикнул он, за плечо тряхнув Калли. — Просыпайся скорее! Почти рассвело. Слышишь, птицы поют.  
— О, нет, — выдохнула она, вскочив и хватаясь за голову. — Но еще же не утро? Боже мой, я уснула! Где моя одежда?!  
Джон собрал ее вещи, как смог, и Калли начала торопливо натягивать их на себя, обеспокоенно выглядывая в окно.  
— Еще не совсем рассвело, я думаю, у меня всё получится. Спасибо, что разбудил меня, Джон. — Она спустилась по лестнице — довольно ловко, учитывая ее длинные юбки, — и исчезла, будто и не было.  
Джон вздохнул и вернулся в пустую кровать, что была уже совершенно холодной.  
— Никогда больше. Хватит с меня этих игр! — сказал он деревенской ласточке, поселившейся наверху, на стропилах. — И вообще, я скучаю по кошке. С ней было интереснее говорить, чем с тобой.

Джон не смог заснуть снова, и был так подавлен и вял, что почти опоздал к началу работ. Его скверное настроение незамеченным не осталось — этим утром все были молчаливы. Он понял за завтраком, что что-то случилось. Лэн и Дэви шептались друг с другом и тихо хихикали, в то время как Грегсоны выглядели удрученными и расстроенными, а Энни была необычно тихой.  
— Ну, хватит, — сказал мистер Грегсон, когда они завершили завтрак, обрывая еще один взрыв приглушенного смеха. — Выводите на пастбище лошадей, а еще нужно вычистить стойла, принести воды и свежего сена. День сегодня, кажется, будет ясным, значит, самое время для весенней уборки. Но сначала прогуляете лошадей, — добавил он мягче, когда Нэд застонал. — Джон, зайди ко мне, перед тем, как уедешь, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Чистка стойл не была самой любимой работой Джона, но она дала мышцам хорошую тренировку, и когда из конюшни вынесли мусор, в голове молодого конюха тоже прояснилось.  
Да и видеть стойла чистыми и опрятными, в ярком свете весеннего солнышка, тоже было приятно.  
Он взобрался наверх по лестнице, вслед за Нэдом и Дэви; Молодой Том поднялся последним.  
— Хорошая работенка! Передохнем тут немного? — сказал Дэви, бросившись на охапку сена.  
— Ставлю пенни, что ты малость устал, да, Джон? — спросил Том.  
Нэд и Дэви прыснули снова.  
— Заездила она тебя, да? — подмигнул Нэд. — Она до-олго у тебя пробыла.  
Даже Том скалил зубы.  
— Да ладно, рассказывай, что уж там. Это же была Калли, да? Все видели, как она кокетничала с тобой в День Подарков. Надеюсь, ты не облажался, мы тут все в конюшнях наездники, хоть куда, в конце-то концов.  
— О, черт, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, как лицо запылало. — Откуда вы… — но конечно, он уже понял сам. Они видели следы, как когда-то давно говорила ему миссис Грегсон, Калли ушла перед самым рассветом, а затем, должно быть, их подморозило. Так что утром были очевидные доказательства произошедшего, и они оставались, пока не пригрело солнце.  
— Я уверен, теперь-то, когда ты раскушал, как это — по-настоящему, к старому ты уже не вернешься, — сказал Дэви, и Джон почувствовал, как улыбка его сползает с лица.  
— Что?..  
— Он имеет в виду, — еле выговорил, задыхаясь от смеха, Нэд, — что теперь, после нашей Калли, маленькая костлявая задница лорда Шерлока не будет столь привлекать тебя.  
Джон застыл, едва сознавая, что Молодой Том перестал смеяться.  
— Так ты полагаешь, — прошептал Джон беззвучно, — полагаешь, что я… Что когда-либо я посмею дотронуться… что я сделаю это… с лордом Шерлоком?..  
Шерлок. Шерлок, словно не от мира сего, кто был сыном графа, человека, давшему ему приют и работу. Кто еще был _ребенком_!  
Джон вскочил, до того как успел осознать это, его руки сжались в кулаки для удара. В глазах было черно от ярости.  
— Джон! — Том обхватил его поперек груди, оттаскивая назад. — Он не это имел в виду, он просто дразнил тебя. Да ладно тебе, успокойся. Джон! Сядь. Пожалуйста. А вы, — он взглянул на притихших ребят. — Принесите воды и скажите, что у нас небольшой перерыв. Ясно? Пошли вон. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Нэд и Дэви, больше не ухмыляясь, скатились по лестнице. Джон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, и попробовал взять себя в руки. А потом осознал, что Том всё еще здесь, и глядит на него изучающее.  
— Ты ведь тоже так думал, — сказал Джон, опять закипая от гнева, — Думал, я совратил его — сына лорда! — а потом им _пользовался_ …  
— Джон. Сам лорд Шерринфорд полагал, что у вас содомская связь.  
Это было ударом под дых.  
Джон весь сжался, пытаясь вдохнуть. Наконец, дурнота немного прошла, и он снова сел, упрямо взглянув на Тома:  
— Расскажи мне.  
У того был несчастный вид.  
— Никто раньше не думал этого, но потом он сбежал из школы. Ты ведь помнишь тот наш, э-э-э… прошлый наш разговор, мы тогда говорили, что есть места… ну, где происходит такое? В этих школах для сынков богатеев — это дело обычное, все это знают. Некоторые из старших ребят используют младших, конечно, принуждают их к этому. Потом кое-кто привыкает, и им начинает нравиться, потому они продолжают это, и когда покидают школу. В Лондоне есть места, ну, типа борделей, только с мальчиками. Совсем юными.  
— Это мерзко, — еле выговорил Джон. Ему вновь было дурно.  
— Да, — согласился с ним Том. — Некоторые, говорят, друг за другом ухаживают, как девчонки. Стишки пишут друг другу, и всё такое. В школе смотрят на это сквозь пальцы, видать, думая, что лучше уж так, чем проблемы с девчонками, неприятностей меньше. Мой приятель учился в начальной школе, он рассказывал мне, что и там то же самое, нет, он сам ничего такого не делал, но другие делали. Потому, когда лорд Шерлок сбежал, и вместо того, чтоб отправиться в Лондон, прибежал сюда… Все подумали, это — из-за тебя. Все ведь знали, он каждую ночь приходил к тебе в комнату, потому, наверное, и подумали…  
— Вы подумали, он предложил мне себя, и я принял это? — сказал Джон сквозь зубы.  
Том покраснел.  
— Так не только мы думали. Слышал, Грегсоны говорили той ночью, когда он доставил сюда лорда Майкрофта. У того разговор был с мистером Грегсоном, его светлость спрашивал, нет ли между вами чрезмерной привязанности.  
— Он пришел попрощаться, потому что он уезжал рано утром! И лорд Майкрофт ему разрешил прийти! Почему бы он сделал это, если бы полагал, что здесь что-то неправильное? — Разговор с миссис Грегсон в погребе с яблоками обретал теперь новый смысл, смысл ужасный, подумал Джон, осознав, что у Шерлока, без сомнения, был похожий разговор с его братом.  
— Он спросил лорда Шерлока, — сказал Джон, яростно глядя на Тома. — Он спросил его, и Шерлок сказал ему, то же, что я сейчас говорю тебе: между нами не было ничего такого. Никогда. Ради бога, как вы можете даже подумать… что я… если б даже я и… он же просто _ребенок_!  
Джон увидел Шерлока, каким тот был в ту ночь: ярким, чистым, сияющим. Незапятнанным, словно ангел, — со снежинками в черных как смоль волосах…  
— Я знаю, — Том теперь был совсем удручен. — Я не… то есть, я не был уверен. И я так не думал, во всяком случае, не о тебе. Но лорд Шерлок, то, какой он с тобой… Он ни с кем таким не был. Ни с кем.  
Они молча сидели; разговор был тяжелым.  
— Джон, возьми Гермеса, прогуляй его хорошенько. Да и себя заодно. Мы с парнями закончим с амбаром, и я с ними поговорю, хорошо? Извини за всё это.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон. — Не только за это. За всё.  
Том пожал плечами.  
— Мы еще друзья, ведь так? Даже если… ты бы всё равно был бы мне другом.  
— Спасибо, — сказал снова Джон и вздохнул.  
— Э-э-э, Джон, — сказал Том осторожно. — Тебе лучше бы встретиться с мистером Грегсоном, до отъезда.  
— О господи, — сказал Джон, запрокинув голову так, что ударился о стену амбара. — Они знают о Калли, да? Нужно что-то придумать.  
— Лучше честно всё расскажи, — посоветовал Том. — Я не думаю, что тебя серьезно накажут. Его даже скорее порадует, что ты был с девчонкой. Болтать теперь будут меньше.  
Мистер Грегсон _не был_ обрадован, он был явно сердит и разгневан. Но искреннее раскаяние Джона и его заверения, что подобного больше не повторится, несколько смягчили его. И когда Джон закончил приносить извинения, то думал, что мистер Грегсон так же, как и он сам, рад, что этот тягостный разговор между ними подошел к концу.  
Судьба Калли была в руках миссис Мэдлок, но Джон знал, что та была доброй женщиной, так что он сомневался, что девушку рассчитают. Просто вряд ли в ближайшие выходные ей позволят поездки в город.  
Когда он вернулся в амбар, Нэд и Дэви извинились с подлинной искренностью, и Джон вместе с ними продолжил уборку. Неловкость еще оставалась, но вскоре всё сгладилось. Однако Джон рад был сбежать на Гермесе, и пуститься вскачь по полям, чувствуя, как свежий воздух и весеннее солнце вымывают остатки горечи из его души.  
Обратно он ехал медленнее, вспоминая слова Молодого Тома об Итоне. Он подумал о Шерлоке — тонком, изящном и нездешне-красивом — и ужасных друзьях Себастьяна Уилкса. Подивившись, как это Шерлок продержался так долго, не сбежав из своей частной школы в первую же неделю.  
А затем он вспомнил еще кое-что, и невольно остановился, натянув поводья коня.

« _Некоторые привыкают к этому_ ».  
« _Он смотрел на меня как кошка на мышь_ …»

Глаза Калли, взволнованные и испуганные, и ее быстрый знак: не при нем!  
Не при младшем братишке…  
Он знал теперь, почему тогда Билли отправили прочь; и знал с неожиданной и глубокой уверенностью, что Джим Мориарти был ближе всего к абсолютному Злу. Из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал.

А спустя два месяца Шерлок, наконец, вернулся домой.


	11. У вод вавилонских. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 8 главы это начало Псалма 137  
> Вот один из вариантов перевода:  
> Псалом 137; Перевод нового мира. Псалом 137:1—9. Псалом 137:1 .... 6; 7; 8; 9. 137 У рек Вавилона+ — там мы сидели+. Мы плакали, вспоминая Сио́н+.  
> http://wol.jw.org/ru/wol/b/r2/lp-u-ru/bi12/U/2007/19/137  
> В названии главы использован поэтический вариант – строка из стихотворения Байрона (1813):
> 
> У вод вавилонских, печалью томимы,  
>  В слезах мы сидели, тот день вспоминая,  
>  Как враг разъяренный по стогнам Солима  
>  Бежал, все мечу и огню предавая.
> 
> /Перевод А. Плещеева/
> 
> По сути, это плач народа, потерявшего дом по вине врагов. Заканчивается Псалом проклятием, обращенным к поработителям, и призывом справедливого возмездия, чтоб на головы врагов пала заслуженная и жестокая кара за содеянное преступление.

Джон не мог заснуть в ночь перед приездом Шерлока. Изворочавшись, в безнадежных попытках уснуть, он вздохнул и поднялся, чтоб зажечь лампу. Достал письма Шерлока и перечитал их. Он знал, это глупо, но ведь прошло так много времени; что если, в конце концов, между ними всё изменилось? Его также волновала мысль о глазах, которые будут прикованы к ним, и это приносило ему беспокойство, которого он не знал ранее. Он еще раз перечитал то письмо Шерлока, которое тот прислал ему на Рождество, а затем потер уставшие глаза и, наконец, уснул.  
Семья и несколько дипломатов прибыли прямо из Франции и добрались до Шерринфорд-холла последним поездом, так что Джон целый день провел в тягостном ожидании, от которого в животе словно бы трепетали бабочки. К счастью, мистер Грегсон, как обычно, был весь в заботах, так что Джону пришлось начищать экипажи и приводить их в порядок. Он был слишком юн еще, чтоб поехать на станцию, и ему поручили отвести лошадей на пастбище, а затем он остался в амбаре, и работал там, пока не послышался шум подъехавших экипажей. Потом нужно было позаботиться о багаже, и Джон как раз откреплял ремни, чтобы снять его, когда кто-то его окликнул по имени.  
Он, подумав, что это, должно быть, лорд Шерринфорд, повернулся так быстро, что в спине что-то хрустнуло, когда он распрямился. И в изумлении замер.  
_Шерлок_?  
— Какой ты высокий! — сказал он удивленно.  
— Ну, да, наконец-то, — счастливо ответил тот. — Я всё еще на дюйм или около отстаю от Майкрофта, но он перестал расти, лишь когда распрощался с Оксфордом. Так что у меня еще год, чтоб догнать его.  
— Поскорей покажись миссис Грегсон! Она ведь всегда говорила, что однажды ты вымахаешь как бобовое зернышко, пусть увидит, что так и случилось.  
— Да я повидаюсь со всеми, но сначала хочу увидеть Каллисто. Не могу поверить, что она так прекрасна, как ты мне писал.  
— Такая и есть, красавица наша, — сказал Молодой Том, улыбаясь. — Даже старый Том говорит, что она самая чýдная лошадка, которую он когда-либо видел. Дайте-ка взглянуть на вас, ваша светлость, о, да вас не узнать, вы ростом с меня!  
Шерлок впрямь изменился, и не только потому, что из мальчика превратился в юношу. Раньше он крепко обнял бы Джона, прямо тут, у всех на глазах, теперь же он ждал — не сказать, чтобы терпеливо, но все-таки, — ждал, пока Джон закончит работу; и с гордой улыбкой приветствовал каждого, подходившего, чтоб поздороваться и выразить удивление, какой взрослый теперь их хозяин…  
А затем вместе с Джоном прошел в тихий загон, где взял руку Джона в свои ладони и просто сказал:  
— Я так счастлив снова видеть тебя.  
И Джон, посмотрев в его ясные, сияющие глаза, которые были такими же, как он их запомнил, осознал, что ничто из того, что имеет значение, не изменилось нисколько.

Джон думал, что Шерлок сочтет себя слишком взрослым, чтоб теперь наносить визиты в конюшне, но проснулся за полночь оттого, что Шерлок пытается как-то устроить свои ставшие очень длинными руки и ноги на их узкой кровати, как раньше.  
— Может, я теперь лягу спиной к тебе? — спросил Джон, еще не совсем проснувшись.  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок так резко, что это немедленно разбудило Уотсона. Тот притянул к себе Шерлока и обнял его со спины, прижавшись лицом к его острым лопаткам. Возможно, Шерлок и вымахал под шесть футов, и голос его стал теперь на октаву ниже, но вот _шире_ он точно не стал, и по-прежнему умещался прекрасно в руках Джона. Юный лорд пах чистотой, лавандой и мылом, но еще был и легкий мускусный запах. Мужской.  
— Мне теперь разрешают остаться на ужин, — сказал Шерлок, пошарив под одеялом, чтоб найти руку Джона, и переплел их пальцы — его были теперь гораздо длиннее, — и прижал их руки к своей груди. — Эти ужины… Там еще скучнее, чем я ожидал. Отец говорит, у тебя есть ружье. Ты позволишь мне пострелять?  
— Может быть, — шепнул Джон, улыбаясь в спину ему.  
— Я не знаю столь многого об огнестрельном оружии. Если я не смогу стрелять, то мне нужно, по крайней мере, посмотреть мишени после стрельбы, — Шерлок широко зевнул. — Я хотел бы всю ночь говорить с тобой, но в прошлую я совершенно не спал. Волновался, что снова увижу тебя.  
— Я тоже не мог уснуть. Как здорово, что ты вернулся.  
— Майкрофт говорит… он считает, я слишком взрослый уже, чтобы спать с тобой. Он сказал, это только сегодня, и чтоб я вернулся пораньше. Что для мальчиков это было нормально, но сейчас, когда я уже взрослый, люди могут начать говорить. Я сказал, что мне наплевать…  
— Вероятно, он прав, — сказал тихо Джон, зная, что так и есть, хоть в груди его поселилась боль от одной только мысли, что Шерлока снова не будет рядом. — Но я хотел бы, чтобы это было не так.  
— Когда мы вырастем, я имею в виду, по-настоящему вырастем, — с нажимом сказал Шерлок, — мы всегда будем вместе, и никто не будет указывать нам, что нам делать.  
— Я всё равно не позволю тебе ездить верхом, пока не проверю подпругу.  
— Ну, хорошо, _ты_ можешь говорить мне, что мне делать.  
— И ты тоже можешь.  
— Да, — Шерлок снова зевнул, и затем выдохнул с таким облегчением, что, казалось, это шло из самой глубины его существа. Он прижал свои руки к руке Джона у своей груди, держа ее так, как будто это была величайшая драгоценность. — Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Стреляли раньше? — спросил егерь.  
— Только дома, когда мы охотились, — ответил Джон одновременно с Шерлоком, ответившим «нет».  
Мистер Роунсвелл приподнял бровь:  
— Граф ничего не говорил мне о том, чтобы дать вам в руки ружье, милорд.  
— Ну, стоило попытаться, — беспечно ответил Шерлок. — Я тогда отойду в сторонку и посмотрю, как стреляет Джон.  
Егерь стал рассказывать Джону основные вещи, те, которые тот когда-то давно узнал еще от своего отца, но зато убедился, что отлично всё помнит.  
— У тебя всё прекрасно получится, если ты немножко потренируешься, — сказал егерь Джону. — Ты знаешь, что делаешь, и ты уважаешь оружие. А вот милорду я бы оружие не доверил, он бы прострелил себе ногу.  
— Он на самом деле не хочет стрелять. Он просто хочет посмотреть на дыры в мишенях и пули, и неважно, насколько точно я попаду.  
— У всех свои странности, — пробормотал Роунсвелл. — Ну, давай начнем тогда.  
Джону удалось попасть в половину банок, — (Неплохо для первого раза) — к большому удовольствию Шерлока, который собирал его жертвы.  
— Посмотри, одна из этих дыр больше, это та, через которую пуля выходит, да? А почему она больше? Пуля должна подчиняться импульсу, но какое значение имеет расстояние до цели, скорость и то, из чего состоит мишень? Это всё вопрос физики, мне нужно провести исследования. Может Джон пострелять в какую-нибудь другую мишень?  
— Шерлок, отойди оттуда, — сказал Джон терпеливо, — иначе я попаду _ненароком в тебя_. И ты можешь подобрать любые мишени, по которым ты хочешь, чтобы я выстрелил, хотя я не буду стрелять в твоего кузена, даже ради твоих исследований.

Джон практиковался в стрельбе всю неделю, они делали это неподалеку от дома. То есть, Джон стрелял, а Шерлок тем временем исписал расчетами несколько толстых блокнотов.  
— В Париже полицейские применяют в расследованиях куда более прогрессивные методы, — говорил он Джону. — Я читал об этом, и Майкрофт, перед тем как мы возвратились домой, смог устроить мне несколько встреч в префектуре полиции. Это просто захватывающе! Я хотел бы стать детективом*, но уверен, что мой отец найдет это совершенно неподобающим. Как это несправедливо! Здесь он тратит всё свое время, пытаясь удостовериться, что у бедных мальчиков есть все виды новых возможностей, а я — младший сын — застреваю с тем же выбором, что имел бы сто лет назад: офицер, священник или ученый.  
— И сейчас ты подумываешь о том, чтобы быть священником, — поддразнил его Джон.  
— Из меня получился бы отличный викарий, — сказал задумчиво Шерлок. — Я бы вычислил грехи каждого из своих прихожан, позволяя им думать, что сам бог подсказал мне это. У меня был бы самый благочестивый приход во всей Англии; все были бы слишком напуганы, чтобы плохо себя вести… только это было бы очень скучно, не так ли? Разве что я стал бы епископом. Это было бы замечательно — заставить Майкрофта целовать мое кольцо.  
— Так тебе и проповеди читать бы пришлось, — заметил Джон, и Шерлока передернуло.  
— Нет, духовенство — это точно не для меня.

— Его светлость ожидает волнений? — спросил Роунсвелл, обучая Джона, как чистить ружья.  
Джон взглянул на него, а затем посмотрел на Шерлока. Егерь, в конце концов, поддался на его уговоры и нашел где-то мертвую утку, в которую Джон послушно выстрелил, и Шерлок, в настоящее время, чрезвычайно довольный, изучал ее с помощью своей лупы.  
— Мне так не кажется, — ответил Джон тихо. — После того, что случилось несколько лет назад, я думаю, он просто хочет быть осторожным. И потом, все эти бунтовщики…  
Лицо Роунсвелла потемнело.  
— Худое это дело, — сказал он.  
Джон посмотрел на него с любопытством:  
— О чем вы?  
Роунсвелл какое-то время наблюдал за Шерлоком, затем снова кивнул на ружье:  
— Аккуратнее с маслом-то.  
— Простите, — сказал Джон, вытирая лишнее.  
Егерь глубоко вздохнул и тихо сказал:  
— Я был солдатом. Двадцать лет в армии Ее Величества, в ранге сержанта. Готов был жизнь отдать за Королеву и страну. Но в тот день, когда нас послали «подавлять беспорядки» в Манчестере, я понял, что с меня хватит. Поднимать оружие против своих, а там были и женщины, были и дети, и они лишь хотели достойной оплаты, чтобы жить, а не выживать… Граф дал мне работу, когда я уехал. И теперь всё это опять. Мятеж? Заговор против правительства? А, быть может, это лишь бедняки, доведенные до отчаяния? Мы ведь этого не узнаем, не так ли? Пока всех их не перестреляют. Ни один не доживет до суда. — Он сплюнул в траву. — Худое это дело, — снова сказал он.  
Руки Джона замерли на ружейном стволе. Он не знал, что сказать.  
Роунсвелл взглянул на него.  
— Знаешь, кто снабжает армию Ее Величества?  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Сэр Джеймс Мориарти, — Роунсвелл отвернулся, посмотрев куда-то в пространство. — Пробивает себе дорогу. Оружием и законами. И, конечно, его голос в Парламенте самый громкий, когда он призывает подавлять без пощады любое волнение. А для этого нужно еще больше солдат. Для войны — не для мира. И ты думаешь, он согласится, чтоб лорд Майкрофт договаривался с французами? Ему это понравится?  
— Я не знаю… наверное, совсем не понравится…  
— Да, — Роусвелл посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза, его взгляд, взгляд солдата, был тяжелым и пристальным. — Держи оружие рядом с собой, и пусть оно будет заряженным. Нутром чую, волнения будут, хочет граф того или нет. И я не думаю, что начнут их мятежники.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который отошел сейчас от подстреленной птицы и что-то прикидывал, бормоча себе под нос. Увлеченный исследованием, и далекий от всего остального…  
— Любой, кто захочет тронуть его, должен будет сначала убить меня, — сказал тихо Джон.  
Роунсвел положил ему на плечо свою тяжелую руку.  
— Хороший ты парень, — сказал он.

Теплый май сменился июнем, а июнь — июлем. Майкрофт возвратился во Францию. Джон и Шерлок возобновили свои долгие прогулки по окрестностям, проводя много времени в лесу, потому что лето выдалось сырым и дождливым. Джон всё время был начеку, ожидая волнений, но пока всё было спокойно.  
— Скоро твой кузен заявится? — спросил он у Шерлока.  
Они остановились позавтракать под сливовым деревом, возле реки. Утренний туман стал рассеиваться, сквозь него пробивались слабые солнечные лучи.  
— К сожалению, да, но вначале будет только тетя Уилкс, — сказал Шерлок. — Потом будет и Себастьян, с одним из своих мерзких дружков.  
— Ну, пока они не приехали, — сказал жестко Джон. Разумеется, он сообщил в письме Шерлоку о визите этих "друзей" прошлым летом, хотя и не стал сообщать о тех заключениях, к которым он позже пришел на их счет. В ответном письме Шерлок очень скупо писал об этом, поспешив сменить тему, что происходило всегда, когда заходила речь о том, что случилось в нем в Итоне. Джона не удивило, что и в этот раз Шерлок заговорил о другом.  
— Сможешь подстрелить вон те сливы? — спросил он, указывая на дерево. Он сел. — Джон, а ведь ты еще не стрелял во фрукты. Если выстрелить во что-то мягкое, например, в сливу, или нет, во что-то типа помидора, интересно, это приведет к деформации пули? Нам нужно попробовать это дома.  
— Я попробовал бы прострелить капустный кочан, — сказал Джон и сел рядом. — Представь, как он взорвется! Правда, думаю, садовникам не понравится это.  
— Я бы мог купить фрукты на рынке, — сказал Шерлок, явно думая вслух. Джон увидел, как взгляд его стал отрешенным, словно Шерлок видел что-то, доступное только ему — возможно, рынок, или то, что он там прикупит, чтобы Джон потом поупражнялся в стрельбе. После приезда Шерлок стал чаще вот так погружаться в себя, Джону даже нравилось это — ему нравилось наблюдать, как светлые глаза Шерлока затуманиваются, а руки, словно сами собой, производят непонятные пассы, будто тот показывал фокусы. Хотя, правду сказать, Джону просто нравилось смотреть на него — элегантного и изящного, если тот был на лошади, или если просто носился неугомонно, изучая что-то вокруг. Зрелище завораживало, заставляя что-то сжиматься внизу живота; это было почти болезненно.  
Шерлок выдохнул, выходя из своего Зазеркалья, появляясь снова здесь и сейчас, и немедленно им овладел новый приступ кипучей энергии:  
— Рыба! Нам нужна рыба. Пойдем, Джон. Поторопись. А то лавки закроются!

 

**Примечания:**

* Цитата "Полиция не внушала ему никакого отвращения, как раз наоборот. Он часто восхищался этой таинственной, вездесущей силой, которую не видно и не слышно, но которая всё видит и всё слышит.  
Ему льстила перспектива стать орудием этого Провидения в миниатюре. Он уже предвидел полезное и достойное занятие для особенного таланта, которым наделила его природа, жизнь, полную эмоций и страстной борьбы, неслыханные приключения и, в конце концов, известность. Словом, призвание вдохновляло его".  
Эмиль Габорио "Месье Лекок" (1869). Роман о французской полиции XIX века  
Шерлок начитался, быть может?.. :)


	12. У вод вавилонских. Часть 2.

Себастьян Уилкс приехал в поместье в августе.  
— А он с возрастом не хорошеет, — сказала за чаем Энни с хитрой улыбкой. — Не то, что лорд Шерлок.  
Ее мать заметила, что говорить так нехорошо, но укор был не слишком строгим. Тем более, что это было правдой. В воскресенье, в церкви Джон видел, как семья графа рассаживается на свои места, и ощутил укол удовольствия: на фоне изящного худощавого Шерлока, облаченного в прекрасно сшитый французский костюм, Себастьян выглядел отвратительной жабой. Джон провел остаток службы, прося прощения у господа за такие мысли.  
Лорда Шерринфорда срочно вызвали в Лондон, и в округе снова появились слухи о начавшихся беспорядках. Так как мистер Брук отправился в это время в Уэльс, к своим родственникам, как он делал это каждый год, Шерлок остался формально на попечении миссис Уилкс. Такая ситуация никому не доставляла удовольствия. Был заключен негласный договор, согласно которому Шерлок почти всё время проводил вне дома, и взамен ему позволялось делать то, что он хочет, если только он возвращался к ужину. Шерлок предпочел бы и к ужину не возвращаться, но миссис Уилкс отчаянно приглашала на эти ужины каждого, кто мог послужить буфером ( _У нас в гостях дважды был викарий, а теперь леди Линда, помоги нам Господь_ ), так что открытого противостояния удавалось избегать.  
Телеграмма пришла утром первого, по-настоящему жаркого за всё лето, дня. Джон и другие слуги к тому времени еще не спустились, но мистер Грегсон уже прочитал ее перед завтраком.  
— Джон, — сказал он, держа в руке чашку чая. — У меня есть распоряжение от его светлости. Лорд Шерлок не должен покидать пределов поместья до его возвращения, он хочет, чтобы милорд оставался на своей земле.  
— А он не сказал, почему? — спросил удивленно Джон. Это утро казалось таким же, как и все другие до этого, безмятежным, спокойным. Невозможно было представить себе, что в такой замечательный день вдруг случится что-то плохое.  
— Нет, но его приказ и так ясен. Не позволяй лорду Шерлоку сбегáть от тебя.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Садовники говорили, что в ловушки попалось несколько кроликов, по такой мишени мы еще не стреляли. Лорд Шерлок хотел попробовать.  
— Есть еще ранние груши, — сказал мистер Грегсон. — Если вам так сильно нужно, то можете взять старые подковы, по ним же вы тоже еще не стреляли? Прибейте их к столбу и стреляйте, это, точно, расколет пулю.  
Шерлок, однако, пришел во двор конюшни позже обычного, и в ужасном состоянии духа.  
— Это несправедливо, — воскликнул он, в гневе ударив в стену амбара. — Почему мы не можем выезжать за пределы поместья? У тебя есть оружие. И ты даже попадаешь из него туда, куда целишься, бóльшую часть времени.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок, — сказал Джон ровным тоном. — Мы не можем покинуть пределы земель, потому что твой отец так сказал, и так как он тот, на кого я работаю, то я последую его приказу. И, кроме того, наверняка, у него есть на то основания, и пока ты рушишь стойла, ты мог бы принять это во внимание.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
— Сегодня так жарко, я хотел поплавать. Я не плавал уже _два года_.  
— Ну, так сходим — на тот маленький пруд, с храмом на островке. Помнишь? Он в пределах поместья, и сейчас никаких гостей. Твоя тетя не отходит от дома так далеко, так что мы никого не шокируем.  
Джон и другие парни несколько раз купались там летом, когда не было никого из семьи, но он не стал об этом рассказывать Шерлоку.  
Тот всё еще выглядел недовольным, но потом провел рукой по стене амбара — той самой, на которую недавно пришелся удар, — и направился в стойло Сирсы.  
— Хорошо. Но мы можем сначала проехаться через парк? Мне нужна хорошая скачка. Себастьян меня высмеял, когда тетя Уилкс сказала, что мне запретили выезжать из поместья, и меня это вывело из себя.  
— Да пожалуйста, — сказал Джон. — Мистер Роч поймал несколько кроликов, и мы можем пострелять в них, представив, что это Себастьян.  
— О, кролики, — оживился Шерлок. — Мы еще не стреляли во что-то, покрытое мехом. Интересно, как это отразится на пуле.  
Они занимались стрельбой по кроликам, а затем был пикник в тени зарослей, затем — скачки и, наконец, когда несколько спала полуденная жара, отправились к маленькому пруду.  
Прохлада воды ощущалась просто блаженством на разгоряченной коже. Они поплыли к островку, и первым туда добрался Шерлок. Его длинные руки и ноги, словно созданные для плавания, давали большее преимущество, чем усердие Джона.  
— Ха! — воскликнул Шерлок. Он в полном восторге приплясывал возле маленького храма, а Джон, рассмеявшись, сел на скамью.  
— Я победил тебя, наконец-то, наконец, я смог это сделать!  
— Я уверен, теперь ты и бегаешь быстрее меня, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь. — Но, знаешь, высокий рост еще не делает тебя лучше.  
— Нет, делает, — сказал Шерлок упрямо.  
— Что ж, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты меня поймать, — сказал Джон, нырнув в воду. Он услышал крик Шерлока у себя за спиной, а потом громкий всплеск, и еще быстрее начал грести. Но вскоре почувствовал, как длинные пальцы скользнули по щиколотке, и вновь начал смеяться, хлебнув воды, когда Шерлок дернул его вниз, попытавшись проплыть над ним. Джон поднырнул, обхватив его посередине туловища, и стал щекотать, да так, что оба ушли под воду, пока Шерлок, наконец, не нащупал ногами дно и не выпрямиться.  
— Я могу здесь стоять, а ты — нет, а ты — нет! — крикнул он, дразнясь, пока Джон, подплыв, не толкнул его под колени, и опять они оба свалились в воду. Джон вынырнул, брызнул в него водой и быстро отплыл туда, где тоже можно было подняться и встать.  
— _Тадам_ , — пропел он, и Шерлок схватил его за шею. Джон пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, теперь Шерлок вцепился в него как осьминог, а Джон пытался не дать ему утянуть себя снова на дно. — Ничего не получится, ты, жалкий моллюск.  
Шерлок обхватил Джона за талию обеими ногами, а руками обнял его за шею. Джон стоял по пояс в воде, удерживая юного лорда на весу, и внезапно понял, что всё сейчас происходит так, как он часто видел во сне: солнце, теплая вода, изящное тело Шерлока, тесно прижатое к нему… _Очень тесно прижатое_.  
Сердце Джона внезапно забилось в бешеном темпе. Лицо Шерлока теперь было так близко, что он мог всё на нем разглядеть: капельки воды на фарфорово-гладкой коже, широко раскрытые глаза, сейчас потемневшие, и слегка приоткрытые губы… Шерлок чуть шевельнулся в его руках, и Джон инстинктивно подхватил его крепче, опустив свои руки на стройные бедра Шерлока. И почувствовал, как внезапно всё тепло устремилось вниз, в область паха.  
— Джо-он, — прошептал потрясенно Шерлок.  
Тот сглотнул. Сейчас Шерлок как будто замер, но Джон всё равно ощущал, как какая-то тяжесть вдавливается в низ его живота. Во взгляде Шерлока Джон увидел то, чего раньше в нем никогда не видел: трепет, отчаянную надежду, радость. Их лица были так близко, что носы почти касались друг друга. Джон ощутил легкое дыхание Шерлока на своих губах, а потом тот наклонился, ближе, ближе…  
— Ха!  
Этот резкий окрик настолько застал Джона врасплох, что он выпустил из рук Шерлока и вновь потерял равновесие.  
Он вынырнул из воды, откашливаясь и стирая с глаз капли воды; Шерлок уже стоял на ногах и в ярости направлялся к берегу.  
— Убирайся отсюда!  
— Я знал это! — закричал Себастьян Уилкс. Он сидел на Блэкберде, и лицо его полыхало от удовольствия и злобной радости. — Я знал, что однажды поймаю тебя! Ты слишком хорош, чтоб позволить кому-нибудь в Итоне прикоснуться к себе, но готов отдаваться грязному конюху!  
Он натянул поводья, заставляя лошадь попятиться, так как Шерлок был уже возле берега, и каждый мускул его излучал абсолютную ярость.  
— Я всё расскажу мамочке, — закричал кузен, чуть ли не брызжа слюной.— Я всё расскажу, и она сообщит твоему отцу, вот тогда и посмотрим, что будет с вами обоими — с тобой и с твоим драгоценным…  
— Убирайся! Вон! — закричал Шерлок. Он ступил на берег, поднял с земли увесистый камень, и с завидной меткостью бросил его в Себастьяна — тот попробовал увернуться, но камень все-таки задел его по плечу.  
Выругавшись, Себастьян принялся разворачивать лошадь, так как Шерлок подхватил еще один камень, собираясь швырнуть его.  
— Ну, подожди же, — завопил Уилкс, лицо его исказилось гневом и злобным, отвратительным ликованием. Потом вскрикнув, вжав голову в плечи, — получив ощутимый новый удар, — и погнал коня прочь во всю прыть.  
Джон медленно вышел на берег, туда, где был Шерлок. Юный лорд всё дрожал от гнева, и его дыхание было прерывистым. А вот Джон ощутил, что в его животе поселился тяжелый холодный комок.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал он.  
— Мне плевать, — крикнул Шерлок, — плевать, что и кому он расскажет, я…  
— Ну, а мне не наплевать, — выдохнул Джон. — Меня выгонят, Шерлок. Твой отец отослал тебя, и ты был так долго в отъезде, потому что из школы примчался сюда, а не в Лондон. Что случится теперь, как ты думаешь, когда он услышит об этом? Меня даже могут арестовать. Я — единственная опора семьи, а я больше нигде не смогу устроиться — после такого.  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок в отчаянии. — Нет, — повторил он, но Джон видел, что эти слова задели его. Он отвернулся от муки на лице Шерлока и стал собирать одежду.  
— Нам лучше уйти отсюда сейчас же, — сказал глухо Джон.  
Они оделись в молчании, но когда подошли к лошадям, Шерлок тихо сказал дрожащим от волнения голосом:  
— Я сам напишу ему, я пошлю ему телеграмму, я… я отправлюсь в Лондон, я скажу отцу, что не было ничего, это лишь моя глупость или… эксперимент, и что ты здесь не виноват. Ты ведь ничего не сделал. Ничего. — Джон услышал в его голосе явную горечь.  
— Ты не поедешь в Лондон, Шерлок, — выдохнул он. Про себя он думал, что даже если Шерлок всё честно расскажет отцу, это не поможет делу. Его охватила ужасная мысль: не решит ли граф перестать выплачивать его семье то маленькое пособие? Его светлость ведь не накажет его мать и сестру за проступок Джона, ведь нет?..  
Шерлок хотел прыгнуть в седло, но Джон по привычке остановил его, проверяя подпругу. Шерлок издал полузадушенный возглас, вскочил на лошадь, ударив пятками по бокам, и поскакал, не дожидаясь Джона. В каком-то оцепенении тот последовал за ним. Краешком сознания он почувствовал радость оттого, что они в границах поместья, и кони сами знают дорогу. Холодный смерзшийся комок в животе Джона становился всё плотное по мере приближения к конюшням.  
Когда он, следуя за Шерлоком, въехал на Гермесе во двор, то с удивлением увидел, как Билл и мистер Грегсон распрягали лошадей экипажа.  
— Кто приехал? — спросил он, на минуту отвлекшись от горестных дум.  
— Лорд Шерринфорд, — сказал мистер Грегсон, сняв шляпу, чтобы вытереть мокрое от пота лицо. — Получил телеграмму как раз вовремя, чтоб успеть забрать его светлость со станции. Надеюсь, что миссис Грегсон догадалась сообщить о приезде графа миссис Мэдлок, ведь та этого не ждала.  
Шерлок молча сунул Джону поводья Сирсы, и бросился к дому.  
— С ним всё в порядке? — нахмурясь вслед юному лорду, спросил мистер Грегсон.  
— Он мне говорил, что ему нужно видеть отца, чтоб о чем-то поговорить, — сказал Джон уклончиво.  
— Хорошо. Ты управишься с обеими лошадьми, а Молодой Том возьмет Блэкберда и отведет на пастбище.  
Значит, Себастьян уже в доме… Знал ли он приезде графа? — спрашивал себя Джон.  
— Я управлюсь, сэр.  
Он отвел лошадей на конюшню и стал снимать упряжь. Он двигался медленно, словно во сне. Прохладные стойла с их высокими потолками и сладким запахом сена никогда еще не казались ему столь знакомыми и родными. И столь успокаивающими. Как долго они будут еще его домом? Он с тоской подумал о Молодом Томе, Нэде и Дэви, о доверенных им лошадях, к которым он так привязался, о вкусном и теплом хлебе, что пекла миссис Грегсон, ее доброй улыбке и вечерах у огня. Узнает ли он когда-нибудь, чем закончится «Повесть о двух городах»*?

Что же делать теперь?  
Он мог прямо сейчас пойти к Грегсону и рассказать ему то, что на самом деле случилось: они купались, ничего запрещенного между ними не было, просто мастер Себастьян увидел то, что мог использовать в своих целях. Он подумал, что Грегсон, вероятно, поверит ему, та история с Калли, по крайней мере, теперь может сослужить ему добрую службу. Хотя лишь укрепит всеобщее мнение относительно Шерлока — что тот втайне питает к нему привязанность. И к тому же, общеизвестно: если и виноват господин, отвечать всё равно придется слуге, и история Салли Донован была здесь прекрасным примером. Возможно, что Грегсон дал бы ему хорошие рекомендации и подсказал, где он сможет найти работу, и… что тогда?  
Раньше он не раз задумывался о том, чтобы стать солдатом, но теперь мистер Роусвелл охладил его пыл, потому что стрелять в безоружных он бы, точно, не стал.  
И он знал, что не будет оправдываться, отрицая вину. Потому что в тот момент, на пруду… Это не было просто ошибкой, случайностью — он хотел этого, сильнее всего на свете, и всё это, должно быть, продолжалось уже давно. Он знал, разумеется, что это грех, и считается преступлением, и что этому потакать нельзя, искушений надо всячески избегать, уходить от них… Только как же Шерлок? Джон просто не мог трусливо сбежать и оставить его одного — с обвинениями Себастьяна. Это было бы просто подло!  
Он настолько задумался, что не слышал быстрых шагов, пока рядом не оказался Молодой Том, немного запыхавшийся.  
На мгновение Джон почувствовал панику, но Том лишь спросил:  
— Ты поможешь мне с Терпсихорой? Меня отправили в город.  
— За полицией?   
— За какой полицией? Причем тут она? Телеграмму нужно отправить, срочно, и мне велено дождаться ответа.  
— О-о, — сказал Джон, ощутив внезапную слабость от охватившего его облегчения. — Конечно. Выводи ее, я сейчас принесу седло.  
Том только уехал, когда мистер Грегсон вернулся, что снова заставило сердце Джона заколотиться, но он только сказал ему:  
— Выведешь старину _Щавеля_ на прогулку? Нэд было им занялся, да затем нас отправили на станцию.  
Джон подумал, что лучше бы лорд Шерринфорд побыстрее вызвал его, чтобы всё решилось уже, так или иначе. И что с Шерлоком? Ждать было невыносимо.  
Но он лишь ответил:  
— Да, сэр.  
— Только ты недолго, у нас тут и другие лошадки простаивают, а Молодой Том тоже уехал. — Мистер Грегсон вздохнул. — И что за денек сегодня! Так жарко…  
Но тревоги этого дня еще не закончились. Джон как раз возвращался с прогулки, поднявшись на холм, когда мимо промчался экипаж, направлявшийся в город.  
Его сердце вновь ушло в пятки. Итак, лорд Шерринфорд не стал ничего выяснять, лишь отправил Шерлока прочь, подальше отсюда. В этот раз они даже не имели возможности попрощаться…  
Его к вечеру, без сомнения, рассчитают или отправят в тюрьму, и Шерлок никогда не сможет ему писать, даже если бы его семья позволила это.  
Чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, Джон повел _Щавеля_ в его стойло и увидел, что Нэд и Дэви шепчутся в сбруйнице.  
— Разве вам не надо было выезжать лошадей?  
— Да ты разве не слышал? Уилксы уехали! — сказал радостно Нэд.  
— Что?  
— Да, я знаю, это как Рождество! Укатили в огромной спешке, только пыль поднялась. Думаю, торопились к последнему поезду в Лондон. Почему, я ума не дам, только «Ее Величество» была оч-чень расстроена, когда они уезжали.  
— Хотя вещи они с собой не забрали, — сказал Дэви. — Так что, может, еще вернутся.  
— Или им перешлют их, — с надеждой ответил Нэд.  
— Энни всё разузнает. Эта девочка знает всё обо всех, так что к вечеру и мы будем в курсе.  
Однако за чаем они ничего не узнали, и Энни пребывала в таком же замешательстве, как и все остальные.  
— Что-то, точно, случилось, — сказала она, и в ее широко раскрытых глазах отражались волнение и беспокойство. — У Уилксов и его светлости случился скандал. Мастер Себастьян, говорят, был в истерике. Граф, вроде, пытался уговорить не торопиться, но миссис Уилкс заявила, что они даже на ночь не останутся в доме, где она не чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Джон тихо положил свою вилку на стол, не способный справиться с комом в горле и животе. Неужели миссис Уилкс считала, будто Шерлок настолько опасен? Не его же она опасалась!  
— Да что же всё это значит? — спросил Молодой Том, нахмурясь.  
— Никто не знает. Но еще была ссора между графом и лордом Шерлоком…  
Раздался стук в дверь, и явился Эндрю, слуга из господского дома.  
— Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш ужин, но лорд Шерринфорд отправляет еще одну телеграмму, и нужно отвезти ее в город.  
Стало тихо, все поглядывали друг на друга, пытаясь понять, чья теперь была очередь ехать, и все, наконец, посмотрели на Джона.  
— Будет ли ответ? — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги. В действительности он был рад немного проветриться, хоть ненадолго переключившись. Ужасное ожидание приговора угрожало покончить с ним раньше, чем это сделает его светлость.  
— Нет, скорее всего, но милорд просил, чтоб на всякий случай вы подождали час. Он велел мне дать вам монетку, чтобы вы подождали в пабе.  
— Спасибо, — он взял бумагу и деньги. — Его светлость очень добр. Я привезу ответ сразу же, если он придет.

Всю дорогу до города Джон проскакал галопом, надеясь, что физические нагрузки и ветер приведут его в чувство.  
И стал думать.  
Что-то происходило — причем, это «что-то» было явно с ними не связано: граф вернулся весьма неожиданно, и еще до того, как злокозненный Себастьян добрался до дома, чтобы всё рассказать.  
И все эти телеграммы — о чем они?  
Что еще, кроме их отношений, могло вызвать спор Шерлока со своим отцом?  
Тогда Джона, наверное, арестуют сегодня? Или нет?  
Ожидая ответа на телеграмму, Джон отправился в паб, заказав там пинту и хлеба с сыром, размышляя всё время над тем, что случилось, и немного остыв.  
Вряд ли будет арест, потому что никто не захочет огласки. Тем не менее, шансов на то, что он может остаться в Шерринфорд-холле, практически не было. Да он и не должен был, если честно. Как бы он ни старался себя обуздать, искушение ведь останется, а поддаться ему — даже раз — означало позор для семьи, бедность и, возможно, тюремное заключение. И, кроме того, хотя Шерлок больше не был ребенком, все другие препятствия всё еще оставались.  
Они были из разных миров.  
Лорд Шерринфорд был чрезвычайно щедр, он по-доброму относился к Джону… И было бы преступлением предать доверие его светлости, запятнав его младшего сына позором. Даже если бы Шерлок родился девочкой, и тогда бы мечтать о нем было столь же бессмысленно, как вздыхать по Ее Величеству Королеве.

Ответа на телеграмму так и не прислали. Джон ехал домой, утомленный тревогами дня, и пошел в свою комнату, чтобы уложить свои вещи. Он не думал, что останется здесь еще надолго. Полагая, что комнату могут потом обыскать, он собрал письма Шерлока, перевязав их ленточкой, обернул своей старой рубашкой и засунул в самый дальний конец сеновала, под те доски, где весной окотилась кошка. В последний момент он не выдержал, вытащил из пачки письмо, что Шерлок прислал ему к Рождеству, и сунул в карман. Одна мысль о разлуке с Шерлоком уже разрывала сердце. Если он будет далеко, и больше они никогда не увидятся, неужели он не может позволить себе даже этого — взять на память одно-единственное письмо, написанное любимой рукой?..  
Вернувшись к себе, Джон собрал все свои сбережения в старый небольшой кошелек, положив его рядом с лампой. Отобрал кое-какую одежду, взяв ту, что могла поместиться в его старой сумке. Его зимние вещи источали легкий запах лаванды. Миссис Грегсон дала ему маленький мешочек травы. Он вдохнул этот памятный аромат, а затем аккуратно уложил мешочек с другими вещами. Миссис Грегсон не возражала бы, если б он захватил эту мелочь с собой.  
Потом лег, наконец, на своей узкой койке, но был слишком вымотан, чтобы чувствовать нечто большее, чем странное оцепенение. Подняв руку к лицу, он почувствовал, что на ней сохранился еще слабый запах лаванды, очень слабый, едва ощутимый… Джон втянул его носом, и впервые раз с тех пор, как умер отец, по щекам его заструились слезы.

— Джон.  
Он очнулся от тяжелого беспокойного сна и увидел, что Шерлок склонился над ним и трясет за плечо. — Джон, проснись. Нам нужно ехать.  
— Что? — спросил он хрипло. Он сел на кровати, а Шерлок, сунув в руки ему одежду, приказал:  
— Одевайся. Быстро.  
Привычка повиноваться сработала, так что Джон подчинился, прежде чем успел осознать услышанное.  
— Подожди. Что случилось?  
Теперь Шерлок торопливо перемещался по комнатке, запихнув остальные вещи в сумку, положил среди них кошелек, а затем бросил коротко:  
— Расскажу, когда спустимся вниз. Что еще ты планировал взять?  
— Посмотри там, на полке. Шерлок…  
— Лошади готовы, и я собрал сумки для нас обоих. Остается лишь выехать. Давай, Джон.  
Тот уже обувался, но, услышав это, решительно заявил:  
— Никуда не пойду, пока ты мне не объяснишь, куда и зачем мы идем, а также, что было с Себастьяном и твоим отцом.  
Шерлок выпрямился во весь рост и ударился головой — потолок был теперь для него слишком низок, — и, ругнувшись по-немецки, сказал:  
— Ничего. Ничего там не было, они даже не успели поговорить. У отца сейчас совершенно другие заботы.  
— Но что тогда…  
— Есть угроза, Джон, кто-то хочет напасть на мою семью, здесь, потому мы едем во Францию. К Майкрофту. Мы поскачем в Данфорт, там есть станция, в десяти милях к югу отсюда, никто не узнает нас там, затем утренним поездом — в Лондон, а оттуда — через Канал**. Отцу стало известно о заговоре лишь вчера, потому он вернулся.  
Значит, вот почему сбежала миссис Уилкс…  
— А что твой отец?  
— О, он останется в Лондоне. Говорит, будет там в безопасности, но он не хочет мной рисковать.  
— Нет, я о другом. Ты серьезно думаешь, я поверю, будто бы отец отправляет тебя за границу вот так — среди ночи и совсем одного?  
— Но я не один, я с тобой.  
Джон приподнял брови, хотя знал, что в сумраке Шерлок не сможет этого разглядеть.  
— Без того, чтобы даже уведомить мистера Грегсона? Шерлок…  
— О, ну хорошо. Отец хочет забрать меня завтра с собой и отправить во Францию, в сопровождении секретаря.  
— И чем этот план тебе не по нраву?  
— Я тебя не оставлю здесь! Ты вообще меня слушал? Здесь опасно.  
— Шерлок, здесь опасно не для меня! Мы не можем просто сбежать, особенно после…  
— Тихо, — Шерлок вдруг умолк, подняв руку. — Слышишь это?  
— Что такое? — Джен раздраженно встал.  
— Голоса, — Шерлок повернулся к окну, выходившему на восток, в направлении Шерринфорд-холла. Джон знал, что у друга превосходное зрение и слух очень острый, но сам он пока ничего не слышал. Но, взглянув в другое окно, южное, резко вдохнул.  
— Господи, Шерлок! Шерлок…  
— Это же не…  
— Это пожар. Домик возле ворот! Шерлок, боже мой…  
Полминуты они стояли в оцепенении, затем Джон подтолкнул его к двери:  
— Иди! — Поспешил за ним и, схватив веревку пожарного колокола, потянул ее, всем своим весом — раз, другой, третий, — слыша резкий, тревожный звон.  
А затем прыгнул вниз по лестнице, вслед за Шерлоком.  
Они выскочили во двор в повторяющемся звоне колокола, разносящемся далеко в ночном воздухе; сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
Шерлок отвязывал лошадей, когда из-за угла появились сначала Молодой Том, а затем и миссис Грегсон.  
— Подождите. Послушайте, — быстро сказал им Джон. — Пожар не в амбаре. Он у ворот. Лорд Шерринфорд получил вчера сообщение об опасности, вот почему Уилксы уехали. Я увидел в окно огонь. Это — возле ворот, я уверен. Они идут! И вот-вот будут здесь.  
Молодой Том и миссис Грегсон застыли в ужасе, а затем Том перевел взгляд на лошадей.  
— Уходите. Сейчас же! Уводи его, позаботься о нем.  
Другие грумы выскочили во двор, вместе с мистером Грегсоном, и тот закричал:  
— Лошадей! Выводите лошадей!  
Миссис Грегсон ахнула:  
— Энни… — Затем: — Горничные… — и побежала к дому.  
Шерлок был уже в седле, и Джон на секунду ощутил приступ глупой паники из-за того, что на этот раз не проверил его подпругу, а затем тоже прыгнул в седло.  
Шерлок медлил, явно разрываясь на части.  
— Но отец… — сказал он.  
Послышался топот шагов, приближавшихся с каждым мгновением. Нападавшие, видимо, разделились, часть решила ударить в то время, как другие устраивали поджог.  
— Вы ему поможете тем, что окажетесь далеко отсюда и в безопасности. Мы скажем ему. Вперед! — сказал Молодой Том и хлопнул Сирсу по крупу. Шерлок опустил голову, ударил пятками лошадь и поскакал прочь. Джон последовал за ним, ощущая, помимо решимости, также страх и вину. Ведь в поместье оставалось немало людей, к которым он успел привязаться…  
Но сейчас важнее всего был тот, кого он обязан был защитить.

Ночь была непроглядно темной, даже слабый свет звезд не мог им помочь разглядеть дорогу, так что Джон полагался лишь на феноменальную память Шерлока, который прекрасно знал все окрестности. Они явно удалялись от главного выхода, проезжая мимо английских садов и увитых цветами живых изгородей к тому тайному лазу, что мог вывести их за пределы поместья. Джон прислушался, и хотя позади отчетливо слышались крики, но погони он не услышал.  
Быстрее, чем он того ожидал, они оказались у секретных ворот. Шерлок спешился, но помедлил немного, прежде чем отодвинуть засов:  
— Мы не можем просто…  
— Нет, можем, — сказал твердо Джон. — Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Шерлок, это и мой дом тоже, и я люблю людей, которых сейчас покидаю. Но мы двое мало что можем сделать, Молодой Том прав. Лучшее, чем ты можешь помочь отцу, — это не угодить им в руки.  
— Мы должны поехать в деревню, вызвать помощь…  
Джон только покачал головой.  
— Мы не можем. Они могут быть и из деревни, мы не знаем. Твой отец говорил тебе что-нибудь, говорил, кто вам угрожает?  
— Нет.  
— Мистер Роунсвелл не думал, что угроза придет от мятежников. Он согласен был, что она есть, только не из-за народных волнений, и намного опасней сэр Джеймс Мориарти. Мы не знаем, чьи это люди, и кому теперь можно довериться. Нам надо укрыться где-нибудь, чтобы нас не нашли, и дождаться утра.  
— Пещера в лесу, — сказал Шерлок уверенно.  
— Ты отыщешь ее в такой темноте?  
— Разумеется.  
Шерлок был прав. Безошибочно он вывел их к лесу, а затем какими-то тропками — прямо к цели, как будто в голове у него была карта местности.  
Когда они уже были в лесу, в спины им ударил холодный ветер, так что шея Джона покрылась мурашками, а потом пошел мелкий холодный дождь. Джон поднял повыше воротник своей куртки, глубоко сожалея, что не взял свою шапку, когда голос Шерлока в темноте произнес:  
— В твоей сумке.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, вытаскивая и надевая шапку. Его пальцы коснулись…  
Пистолет. Его принес Шерлок.  
Джон и с этим оружием немного освоился — не зря, значит, Шерлок проводил столько времени «эксперименты», а их егерь учил его, как надо стрелять.  
Сердце вновь заболело.  
Он надеялся, что мистер Роунсвелл сможет защитить себя и людей, и всем сердцем желал, чтобы Энни, Калли и другие девчонки поместья смогли убежать и скрыться.  
Чтоб отвлечься от этих горестных мыслей, он спросил:  
— Как ты в этот раз собирался сбежать?  
— Я тебе говорил, — сказал Шерлок. — Сначала доберемся до станции. В моей сумке лежит одежда для меня и для тебя, чтобы мы не вызвали подозрений в Лондоне. Я хотел заплатить на почте кому-нибудь, чтоб они отправили лошадей обратно.  
Сейчас только Джон понял, что Шерлок был в одной из своих «маскировок» — на нем был рабочий жакет и старые бриджи.  
— Ты оставил записку?  
— Я оставил Билли. Заплатил ему шиллинг, чтобы он провел ночь в моей спальне. Чтобы, если отец заглянет среди ночи, тот подумал бы, что я всё еще дома. Я велел Билли встать пораньше, чтобы он был на месте, и с утра, как обычно, пошел на работу. В моих комнатах Калли разводит огонь по утрам, так что если бы он и проспал, то она позаботилась бы, чтобы он ускользнул незамеченным. А потом я бы дал отцу телеграмму — как только мы бы покинули Англию.  
— А когда мы будем во Франции? — спросил Джон, и досадуя, и восхищаясь. — Что я там буду делать?  
— Ты будешь со мной. _Навсегда_ , — в голосе Шерлока прозвучала сталь, какой прежде Джон в нем не слышал.  
— И твой брат вот так запросто согласится на это?  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок просто.  
— Ради бога, это же…  
— Я сейчас не хочу говорить об этом, — оборвал его юный лорд.— Помолчи и дай мне услышать ручей. Слушай.  
Джон прислушался, и они, наконец, смогли разобрать безмятежное и веселое журчание ручейка, что казалось сейчас таким странным и неуместным.  
Но ручей был возле пещеры.  
Они спешились, позаботившись о лошадях, напоив их сначала, а затем привязав, чтобы те могли подкрепиться зеленой травой, росшей по берегам потока. Отнесли свои сумки в пещеру, и сели бок о бок у самого выхода.  
— Сколько было времени, когда ты выходил из дома?  
— Около часа утра.  
Сейчас, стало быть, было не позже трех — несколько часов до рассвета.  
Они вновь замолчали, очень уставшие, но слишком взволнованные, чтобы лечь отдыхать. Влажный воздух вокруг становился прохладнее.  
Шерлок встал, не сказав ни слова, вышел из пещеры и вернулся, неся одеяло, вытащенное из седельной сумки. Они оба закутались, и так и сидели, прижавшись друг к другу плечами, и глядя на дождь, моросящий снаружи.  
Джон, наверное, задремал, потому что вздрогнул, когда Шерлок тихо сказал:  
— Дождь заканчивается.  
Он моргнул, потянулся, разминая затекшее тело, потом выглянул из пещеры.  
Дождь, и в самом деле, заканчивался, только мокрые листья осыпались медленно на влажную землю. Туман выполз из всех расщелин; Джон едва различал в бледном свете наступавшего утра силуэты их лошадей.  
Повернувшись к Шерлоку, он едва открыл рот, но тот перебил его.  
— Я знаю. — Обхватил руками колени и, не глядя на Джона, добавил: — Возвращаться сразу слишком опасно.  
— Да. — Голос Джона показался хриплым ему самому. Он встал, чтоб напиться и освежиться, и побрызгал холодной водой на лицо, прогоняя остатки сна. Он замерз и чувствовал себя напряженным. Если б только, когда он вернется, было всё хорошо, чтоб забраться в теплую сухую кровать и заснуть…  
Он резко тряхнул головой и вернулся к пещере, чтобы взять седло Гермеса и его уздечку.  
Шерлок даже не шелохнулся, продолжая сидеть у входа в пещеру, пока Джон готовил коня.  
— Оставайся здесь, — сказал ему Джон. — Прячься, если кто-то придет. Пусть они увидят Сирсу, но не дай им увидеть тебя, понимаешь?  
— Никто не бывает здесь, кроме нас, — сказал Шерлок, что было правдой, но Джон был не в настроении обсуждать сейчас это.  
— Я вернусь, как только смогу, — сказал он, и Шерлок молча кивнул, всё так же уставившись в землю.  
Джон ехал так тихо, как мог, в тишине мрачноватого, словно поседевшего леса, напрягаясь при каждом неожиданном звуке, и вскоре он понял, что заблудился. Туман был густым, он окутывал всё, а солнца, по которому можно было сориентироваться, тоже не было видно. Джон отчаянно крутил головой, пока не решил ехать прямо, в надежде, что дорога выведет его из тумана.  
Он проехал не больше четверти мили, когда неожиданные голоса заставили его замереть. Он напряженно прислушивался, приказав Гермесу стоять неподвижно, пока не понял, что людей впереди немало, и что их голоса звучат так, словно бы впереди большое пустое пространство. Неожиданно он понял, где он, — у дальнего края леса. Рядом с главной дорогой была большая опушка, которую они с Шерлоком посещали несколько раз. В их самое первое лето Шерлок рассказал ему, что он часто играет там в Робин Гуда, и Джон, в свои четырнадцать лет, был достаточно юн, чтоб воскликнуть: «Так давай поедем туда, поиграем!» Только месяц назад там был табор цыган, и они туда ездили, чтоб погадать по руке…  
Джон понял, что ехал в совершенно неправильном направлении.  
Но что делали там эти люди? Шерлок верно сказал, что в лесах зачастую они были одни. Голоса звучали мужские, и совсем не похожие на цыганские.  
Джон, со всей осторожностью, отвел Гермеса в сторонку и привязал его к дереву.  
— Веди себя тихо, — прошептал он коню. — И я отдам тебе свой последний сахар.  
Теперь нужно было быть вдвойне осмотрительным. От места их ребяческих игр, Джон начал подкрадываться к опушке. Он уже был достаточно близко, различая вдали смутные фигуры людей, когда резкий голос, более громкий и четкий, чем прочие, окликнул кого-то с дороги:  
— Капитан Рейхенбах!  
— Здесь! — ответил ему другой голос, ближе.  
Соскользнув с тропинки и, полагаясь, в основном, на инстинкт, чтобы не наступать на сучки и ветки, Джон пробрался к нескольким большим валунам. Они были неподалеку от места, откуда донесся ответ.  
Значит, это были солдаты. Он вспомнил слова егеря, и теперь увидел их сам.  
Громкий и отчетливый голос; его владелец разговаривал с кем-то. Джон увидел сквозь слой тумана край армейской палатки, нырнул за камни и прижался спиной к их мшистой поверхности.  
— Вы узнали их? — сказал новый голос, явно привыкший командовать.  
— Да. Это они.  
Джон нахмурился в замешательстве. Эти скользкие интонации показались ему странно знакомыми.  
— Вы уверены? Вы два года не видели этого мальчика, а он, говорят, очень вырос. Откуда такая уверенность, что это он?  
— Я работал на этот дом девять лет. Это он, — сказал холодно прежний гнусавый голос.— И не так уж сильно он изменился.  
Потрясенный, Джон быстро прижал руку ко рту, чтобы удержаться от крика.  
Это был Андерсон. И он говорил о…  
— Что случилось во Франции? — спросил тот.  
— А какое вам дело?  
— Я был камердинером лорда Майкрофта два последних года. Господином он был неплохим, на него я зла не держу.  
— В любом случае, он уже мертв, — равнодушно сказал капитан Рейхенбах. — Мы вчера получили об этом известия.  
Джон тихо сполз вниз по камням, зажимая рот еще крепче.  
— Если вы уверены насчет тел, то тогда нам пора выдвигаться, — сказал капитан. — Нам, в конце концов, предстоит еще _подавить мятеж_. — Кто-то коротко хохотнул, кто-то выругался, а капитан Рейхенбах продолжал: — Скачите немедленно к сэру Джеймсу и скажите, что дело сделано. От других есть новости?  
— Я не знаю, меня сразу послали сюда.  
— Хорошо. Выдвигаемся.  
Послышался топот солдатских ботинок, очевидно, солдаты направлялись к дороге, и Джон понял, что ему тоже нужно поскорей уходить. Он еще лихорадочно думал о том, что только что слышал, но по звукам было понятно, что солдаты сворачивают свой лагерь, и неизвестно, сколько времени оставалось, пока туман не рассеется. Если срезать путь через лес, как вначале он и собирался, то он сможет оказаться в Шерринфорд-холле раньше этих солдат.  
Джон, таясь, как только возможно, скользнул от камней в сумрак леса, а там — к тому дереву, где оставил Гермеса.  
Оказался у тайных ворот он быстрее, чем ожидал, даже не замечая дороги из-за тех ужасных вещей, что услышал. Лорд Майкрофт мертв, и другие… Это просто в голове не укладывалось!  
Привязав Гермеса к живой изгороди, так, чтобы снаружи того не было видно, Джон помчался к графскому дому. Уже совсем рассвело, и плотный туман стал постепенно рассеиваться; Джону нужно было спешить. Везде было очень тихо, неестественно тихо. Он не слышал ни звука из конюшен или садов. Рядом с кухнями он остановился, но и там было так же — ни голосов, ни стука кастрюль.  
Он увидел их перед домом. Тела.  
Джон узнал их сразу же, но заставил себя подойти, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Он должен был сделать это. Ради Шерлока.  
Это были они.  
Лорд Шерринфорд — хотя смерть исказила его черты, Джону он всё равно показался достойным и полным величия, несмотря на то, что был вздернут, словно обычный преступник.  
На маленькую фигурку, висевшую рядом, взглянуть было труднее. Лица Билли было не видно, но кудрявую макушку мальчишки не узнать было невозможно.  
Джон снял кепку и начал уже отворачиваться, заметив еще два-три тела, лежавшие на земле чуть дальше. Возможно, что там, за туманной завесой, были еще и другие.  
Джон отчаянно хотел подойти, чтоб узнать, кто еще из его друзей лежал мертвым на холодной траве, но времени не оставалось: туман рассеивался, а сюда направлялись солдаты. Что будет с Шерлоком, если Джона поймают?  
Он сжал зубы и осторожно прокрался обратно, той же дорогой, которой пришел.

Когда Джон возвратился, ведя Гермеса на поводу, Шерлок ждал его у входа в пещеру, и на бледном лице его жили только глаза — огромные, серые, остановившиеся.  
И ему хватило одного только взгляда.  
— Нет. Нет.  
— Шерлок, я… — начал было Джон, и умолк…  
— Мой отец?  
— Да. И лорд Майкрофт тоже. Не было никакого восстания. Это всё сэр Джеймс Мориарти. Там были солдаты, я подслушал их разговор.  
Шерлок без единого слова повернулся и скрылся в пещере. Джон взглянул и увидел — тот свернулся в тугой узел боли, у одной из стен.  
Джон немного потоптался у входа, но в данный момент тут было ничем не помочь. И поэтому он тихо вышел и занялся лошадьми.

**_Конец первой части_ **

**Примечания:**

* "Повесть о двух городах" Роман Чарльза Диккенса.

** Так британцы называют Ла-Манш — для них он Английский Канал.


	13. Вторая часть. Бартс. Глава 9. Долина страха. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 9 главы "Долина страха" взято в честь одноименного рассказа сэра Артура Конан-Дойля.  
> "Долина Страха" - одна из четырех повестей сэра Артура Конан Дойля о Шерлоке Холмсе (другие три повести - "Этюд в багровых тонах", "Знак Четырех" и "Собака Баскервилей"). "Долина Страха" известна чуть меньше, на русский язык она долго не переводилась.

**Примечание автора перед 9 главой** : Добро пожаловать, если вы всё еще читаете, после того как эта милая маленькая история превратилась в последней главе во что-то, наподобие "Игры престолов". И так как началась Вторая часть фика, это хороший момент, чтобы поблагодарить всех, кто читал и комментировал, и особенное спасибо тем, кто помогал мне с моими повторяющимися ошибками. Спасибо вам всем.

Шерлок не вышел из своего оцепенения до утра, но когда Джон проснулся от короткого, не принесшего никакого облегчения сна, то увидел, что тот сидит, сжавшись, у маленького костра, у самого выхода из пещеры. Джон тихонько сел рядом, и Шерлок, не глядя на него, сказал:  
— Расскажи мне.  
— Сначала ты поешь, — сказал Джон; достал из сумки хлеб и сыр и протянул их Шерлоку.   
Хлеб был уже засохшим, поэтому Джон взял его, чтобы подержать над костром в надежде, что тот будет скорее поджаренным, чем несвежим. Шерлок равнодушно положил в рот несколько кусочков и прожевал их, запив водой из бутыли. Вода, по крайней мере, была чистой – Шерлок, должно быть, набрал ее из ручья.  
Джон рассказал, как он, заблудившись, наткнулся на лагерь солдат, на опушке, у края леса, а также о разговоре, который подслушал.   
Шерлок был весьма удивлен, когда Джон сказал, что там был Андерсон.  
— Но ведь я доказал, что он не виновен.  
— Я знаю... Но, мне кажется, он оскорбился тем, что ему не поверили сразу, — сказал Джон. — Может, он и навел их, сообщив всё о доме и о поместье? — Он рассказал ему остальное.   
В глазах Шерлока вспыхнула отчаянная надежда.  
— Но ведь он ошибся насчет меня! Может, и в остальном...  
— Нет, Шерлок, — сказал Джон так мягко, как мог. — Я был в доме. И около. Я видел их.   
Шерлок вновь опустил глаза и глубоко вздохнул.   
— Ясно. — А затем внезапно резко спросил: — Но кто....  
Джон помедлил с ответом, но Шерлок уже догадался сам.  
— О, нет. Боже. Нет. — Он резко поднялся и выбежал из пещеры. Джон бросился за ним и увидел, как тот опустился на колени, прямо в грязь у ручья. Его выворачивало наизнанку. Джон с нежностью положил руку ему на спину; тот, скорчившись, судорожно вцепился пальцами в волосы.  
— Шерлок, послушай меня. Он погиб бы в любом случае. Я видел других людей, они были мертвы, все они, их застрелили. Всех мужчин. Билли был такого же роста, как я сейчас, и его убили бы всё равно. — У Джона было много времени, чтоб всё это обдумать. Возможно, это было и не совсем правдой, но важно было, чтоб Шерлок поверил ему сейчас.  
Тот всё еще сидел, согнувшись; охваченный отчаянием, но уже чуть спокойней, чем раньше. Джон наполнил чашку водой и поднес ее ко рту Шерлока; тот, дрожа, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Джон с горечью вспомнил о горячем чае и славной кухне миссис Грегсон, и почувствовал комок в горле.  
— Пойдем к огню, — сказал он мягко.  
— Как... как они...  
— Их повесили. Это было быстро. Они не мучились. — Это тоже не было правдой, но и за эту ложь Джон не ощущал вины.  
Шерлок спрятал лицо в коленях, его пальцы всё сжимали густые темные пряди, но затем он медленно выпрямился и последовал за Джоном в пещеру. Джон рассказал ему о каждой детали, которую мог вспомнить, о каждом услышанном слове, и Шерлок нахмурился, глядя в костер, и тряхнул головой.  
— Мне нужно больше данных, — наконец, сказал он. — Нам нельзя ехать в Шерринфорд, мы отправимся в Адлей-Кроссинг.  
— Но Шерлок...  
— Хорошо, _ты_ туда отправишься. Не задерживайся там на весь день.  
Адлей-Кроссинг была небольшой деревушкой у самого дальнего края леса. Из Шерринфорда к ней не вела прямая дорога, так что Джон был там один или пару раз вместе с Шерлоком.  
— Я вызову меньше подозрений, если пойду пешком, — сказал Джон. — Давай поедем на тот маленький луг, что между дорогой и лесом, ты останешься с лошадьми, а я посмотрю, что в деревне. Так будет недалеко добираться, а лошади смогут пастись.

Даже пешим, Джон ощущал беспокойство, когда подошел к деревне. Он сразу же понял, что что-то не так. Люди собирались маленькими группками, о чем-то переговариваясь, а когда Джон зашел в лавку, то увидел как мимо прошли солдаты. Он не старался подслушать разговоры, просто купил три газеты в двух разных магазинах и немного еды. Потом, поразмыслив, взял еще спичек, чаю, сахару и маленький котелок. Он уже собрался уходить, когда понял, что у них нет кружек, так что он вернулся в первый же магазин.  
— Путешествуешь? — поинтересовался хозяин лавки, передавая ему оловянную чашку.  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
Владелец лавки пожал плечами.   
— Многие боятся теперь оставаться в наших местах – после того, что случилось.  
— Я нездешний, а... что тут произошло?  
— А ты разве не слышал? Разгромили в округе дома всех сквайров. Говорят, дело рук мятежников, но мы так не думаем. Уж у нас-то точно никаких мятежников нет. Но солдаты рыщут везде, допрашивая невиновных. "На всякий случай", как они говорят.  
Этого следовало ожидать, но Джон всё равно расстроился.  
— Что ж, тогда я здесь долго не задержусь, — сказал он с принужденной улыбкой. — Благодарствуйте.  
Легко было понять, что чужак в деревушке будет первым подозреваемым. Он попробовал вспомнить, куда шли солдаты, и были ли они между ним и дорогой? Хозяин лавки понял его колебания.  
— Иди здесь, через черный ход, — шепнул он, бросив взгляд на двух женщин, что стояли у одной из витрин, обсуждая покупки. — Выходи на лесную дорогу – прямо по этому переулку, до ворот, выйдешь с другой стороны живой изгороди… Так тебя никто не заметит.   
— Спасибо, — сказал искренне Джон и последовал его указаниям. Сердце билось всё время где-то в горле, пока он возвращался к лугу. Дорога заняла больше времени, чем он бы хотел, потому что пришлось пробираться кружным путем. Шерлок сидел в тени, под старым и толстым деревом, где Джон и оставил его, и выглядел напряженным и обеспокоенным.   
Пока они возвращались к их тайной пещере, Джон рассказывал, что творится в деревне.  
— Уверен, что в Шерринфорде всё еще хуже, — сказал он.  
Шерлок согласно кивнул.  
— Они устроили охоту на ведьм*. Очень хитро придумано – убедить людей, что те сами во всем виноваты. О, хочу посмотреть, что об этом в газетах. Поедем быстрее, тут дорога прямая!  
В пещере Джон снова развел костер и взял лист газеты, с которым Шерлок уже ознакомился. Читал он гораздо медленнее, чем сын лорда, потому одолел только половину второго листа, когда Шерлок отбросил последнюю газету и поднялся на ноги.  
— Куда ты? — спросил Джон.  
— Мне нужно подумать,— резко ответил Шерлок и пошел к ручью. Джон хотел было выйти следом, но потом решил, что едва ли Шерлок уйдет далеко. И вернулся к чтению. А потом нужно было заняться ужином. У них были остатки хлеба и сыра – того еще, из конюшни – и колбаски, которые он наколол на палочки. Когда те поджарились, то выглядели весьма аппетитно, но Шерлока всё еще не было видно. Джон вздохнул, разделил это маленькое угощение пополам и стал есть. Он ужасно проголодался.  
Шерлок вернулся, когда уже стало темнеть, сел напротив Джона и сухо сказал:  
— Тебе нужно уйти.   
Джон знал, что у них состоится такой разговор, но был этим весьма раздражен, и поэтому резко ответил:  
— О, да ради бога, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно. Я тебя не оставлю, так что не трать зря время.  
Юный лорд казался слегка озадаченным.  
— Но так было бы безопаснее для тебя...  
— _Пустой. Разговор._  
Шерлок потупил голову и сильнее сжался, а Джон придвинул ему еду:  
— Вот. Съешь это. А я попытаюсь сложить всё, что уже известно. Поправишь меня, если я в чем-нибудь ошибусь.   
Шерлок согласно кивнул, понимая, что Джон не отступится.  
— Итак, на дома трех знатных семейств напали, причем, всё – в одну ночь. Под удар попали твой дом, дом леди Линды, хотя она была в отъезде и не пострадала.  
— Жаль, — буркнул Шерлок, отломив кусок хлеба.   
— ... и дом Беннетов, об этом тут пишут больше всего, из-за… Ну, ты понимаешь, там же были юные леди. — Джон видел Беннетов, когда те приезжали как-то в Шерринфорд-холл. — Так же, как и у нас, все погибли, никто ничего не расскажет. Да еще и намеки на особые зверства – всё, чтоб вызвать ужас и гнев! Мориарти хитер… Все будут негодовать и оплакивать девушек… А про то, что главной целью преступников была ваша семья – твой отец… никому и в голову не придет! И сейчас Мориарти куда легче будет проделывать всё, что он хочет: никаких реформ, и любые волнения теперь будут подавляться штыками. Он еще и прославится.  
С этим Шерлок спорить не стал, потому Джон продолжил:  
— И мы снова возвратились к тому, с чего начали. Себастьян. Какую роль во всем этом сыграл твой мерзкий кузен?  
Шерлок отодвинул остатки еды.   
— Он, должно быть, знал обо всём, что случится, и шпионил для Мориарти. Уилксы и не думали уезжать до конца недели… Навещать они, кстати, сэра Джеймса и собирались. Вот тогда-то всё и должно было произойти. Но всё было уже наготове. И когда отец узнал об опасности, это именно Себастьян закатил скандал и настаивал на отъезде. Они с матерью укатили, и он мог послать Мориарти телеграмму со станции, сообщив, что тот может немедленно нанести удар – им это уже ничем не грозило.  
— И это твой родственник, — сказал Джон сквозь зубы. — И он теперь граф Шерринфорд. Ты знал, что он унаследует титул после тебя?  
— Не он, — почти безразлично ответил Шерлок. — Его должен унаследовать Джозеф Белл, племянник отца. Он дипломат, был во Франции вместе с Майкрофтом.  
— О-ох, — выдохнул Джон.  
— Это ты еще не всё знаешь. Себастьяну назначили опекуна, и в Палате Лордов тот будет его представителем. Знаешь, кто это?   
— Какой-то военный?  
— Полковник Себастьян Моран. Отец несколько лет назад пытался привлечь его на свою сторону, но, должно быть, Мориарти, пообещал ему нечто более выгодное. Что тот, видимо, и получил. Оппозиция, можно сказать, разгромлена, а сэр Джемс чрезвычайно усилил свои позиции.  
Джон тряхнул головой. Всё это, даже сейчас, казалось просто невероятным.  
— Нам нужно во Францию. Там семья моей матери, они мне помогут. Сложность в том, что сейчас, когда Мориарти обвинил французов в поддержке мятежников, мы на грани войны. Просто так границу не пересечь, нас немедленно арестуют.  
— Что ж, — сказал Джон, перелив закипевшую в чайнике воду в маленький котелок и добавив чай. — Ты у нас самый умный, а я просто приглядываю за лошадьми. Как мы доберемся до Франции?  
— Мы поступим иначе, — сказал Шерлок. — И поедем в Уиллогби-чейз, на север.  
Джон взглянул на него, взвешивая все «за» и «против». — А это, — сказал он, наконец, качнув ножом, который использовал как чайную ложку. — Отличная мысль.  
— Сэр Уиллогби не реформатор, так что на него никто внимания не обратит, — сказал Шерлок. — Они были с отцом приятелями, он не то чтобы не поддерживал его начинания, просто...  
— Его мало что интересовало, кроме лошадей, — согласился Джон.  
— Так что он согласится помочь мне. Трудность в том, что в последний раз он видел меня, когда я был ребенком, и может меня не узнать, но со мной будешь ты.  
— А меня он знает. Он поверит мне, и поможет тебе. Но как он нас доставит во Францию?  
— Этого и не потребуется. Мы отправимся в Амстердам, это можно сделать из любого порта на севере, а уже оттуда – в Париж.  
— Изумительно! Просто блестяще! — (На мгновение Шерлок стал выглядеть не таким несчастным). — Так давай же отпразднуем это! У нас есть чай. Правда, чашка всего одна, так что нам придется с тобой пить по очереди.  
— Хорошо, что ты две не стал покупать – это выглядело бы подозрительно, и могло бы вызвать вопросы. Ты стал наблюдательным, — похвалил его Шерлок.  
Джон улыбнулся, ощущая, как внутри теплеет от похвалы.  
— И у меня для тебя даже сахар есть, так что чай будет вкусным. Но прежде чем мы ляжем спать, я хочу, чтоб ты кое-что пообещал мне. — Шерлок бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, и Джон пояснил: — Я знаю, как ловко ты задумываешь побеги, потому дай мне слово, что не попытаешься сбежать от меня.  
— Обещаю, — ответил Шерлок без колебаний. — Я просил тебя уйти, потому что... после всего, что случилось, я не смог бы спокойно жить, если б не попытался... Но не думаю, что я вынес бы это, если бы ты, и, правда, ушел.  
Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок сжался в комок, свернувшись, словно раненное животное, и нервно сглотнул:  
— Я тебя не оставлю, — прошептал он. — Никогда.  
Это было правдой. То, что было с ними возле пруда, чувство Джона, их почти-поцелуй, были словно бы где-то в иной, прошлой жизни… Ушедшей от них. О которой сейчас было лучше не думать.  
Но он просто знал, что не оставил бы Шерлока, что бы ни ждало их обоих. И что должен быть сильным, несмотря ни на что.

 

Как они пробирались на север, Джон почти и не помнил потом. Это было тяжелой дорогой, чередой бессонных ночей, холодом подступающей осени, сыростью, пробирающей до костей, и почти постоянным страхом.  
Поначалу они думали ехать верхом только несколько дней, а потом сесть на поезд, но почти немедленно стало понятно, что этого делать нельзя, потому что «мятежников» искали повсюду.  
Потому нужно было передвигаться с большой осторожностью, избегая главных дорог. Оставалось лишь полагаться на поразительную наблюдательность Шерлока и его умение помнить карты, чтоб отыскивать путь.  
Везде, даже в самых маленьких деревушках, через которые они проезжали, ощущался ужас. Всюду были солдаты, и люди были слишком напуганы, чтобы даже жаловаться на их притеснения, ведь малейшее недовольство повлекло бы арест, с обвинением в мятеже и измене.  
Джон отчасти был даже благодарен тому, что сейчас горе Шерлока делало его отстраненным и почти безразличным – они меньше попадали бы в неприятности. Страшно было даже представить, что могло бы случиться, будь юный Шерринфорд столь же быстр в суждениях и остер на язык, как обычно.  
И всё же состояние Шерлока немало тревожило Джона. По ночам тот подолгу сидел у костра, когда Джон закутывался в одеяло. Иногда по утрам Джон его находил в том же положении; иногда тот сворачивался в комок и впадал в какое-то оцепенение, даже не шевелясь во сне. И никогда не пытался найти утешение в руках Джона, а тот не осмеливался навязываться, думая, что в его поддержке сейчас не нуждаются.

 

Им пришлось немного задержаться в пути, чтобы объехать Бластбурн. Грязный промышленный город, Бластбурн был свидетелем самых ранних демонстраций и рабочих волнений; если в стране и были бунтовщики, то именно здесь, вероятней всего, они и могли обнаружиться. Джон подумал, что им следовало бы держаться отсюда подальше, потому что именно здесь должны быть усилены меры надзора.  
Как-то в полдень, когда Джон прикинул, что им оставалось еще три-четыре дня быть в пути, начался грозивший стать затяжным моросящий осенний дождь, чрезвычайно холодный. Джон вздохнул. Он ужасно устал от промозглой сырости, а этот дождь словно бы пробирал до костей.   
Он поправил шапку и оглянулся на Шерлока.  
— Здесь столб, что указывает, что меньше чем в миле отсюда деревня, — сказал он. — Может, остановимся ненадолго в гостинице? Мы могли бы высушить одежду, поесть горячего, может, даже остаться на ночь, если дождь не окончится?  
Шерлок безразлично пожал плечами, было видно, что ему почти всё равно, и тогда Джон направил лошадь к деревне. Там действительно обнаружилась гостиница, хорошо обустроенное здание, неплохой бизнес, когда через деревню проезжали те, кто отваживался на путешествия. Солдат, к счастью, не было видно.  
— Остановитесь на ночь? — спросил мужчина с суровым лицом, принимая у них лошадей.  
— Еще не решили, — ответил Джон быстро, протягивая ему монетку. — Хотели сегодня проехать побольше, но если продолжится дождь, вечер у огня был бы предпочтительнее.  
— У вас прекрасные лошади.  
— Да, — согласился Джон, и следом за Шерлоком поспешил в обеденный зал. Там сейчас почти было пусто, только несколько дам преклонного возраста сплетничали в углу; но еда оказалась горячей и вкусной, и Джон с удовольствием принялся за нее.  
— Съешь мясо, — посоветовал Джон, когда Шерлок принялся возить ложкой, словно бы рисуя узоры в тарелке.  
— Мы не можем остаться здесь, — сказал шепотом юный лорд.  
— Почему? Почему не можем?  
— Слишком тихо. Даже для этих времен, а сейчас ведь сбор урожая, и главная дорога на Лидс – всего в двух милях отсюда. Посетителей тут обычно много, посмотри на ножки у стульев. А сейчас – никого. Тут или рядом солдаты, или хозяин морочит нас. А, скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
— Что ж, тогда ешь скорее, похоже, нам долго скакать под дождем.  
К счастью, дождь немного затих к тому времени, как они закончили есть. Джон, нахмурясь, смотрел на счет, явно больший, чем следовало.  
— Скажи, что не будешь столько платить, — шепнул ему Шерлок. — Они просто пытаются поправить дела за наш счет. Клиентов у них сейчас мало, но если ты примешь это без разговоров, то они решат, будто ты боишься огласки.  
— Так и есть.  
— Я знаю. Но они об этом знать не должны.  
Претензии Джона сначала были отклонены со ссылкой на тяжелые времена и высокие цены, но затем, когда хозяйка увидела, что стихли разговоры в углу, она быстро пошла на попятную.   
Джон был так доволен своей решимостью, что начал насвистывать, когда они выбрались на дорогу. Было уже темно и холодно, но он только что плотно поужинал, одежда его почти высохла, и это определенно улучшило настроение.  
— Ну, надеюсь, мы обманули их, — сказал Шерлок. — Но нам нужно оказаться сегодня как можно дальше отсюда. Если они сообщат о нас, то нам некуда будет отсюда свернуть.  
— Как ты узнал...— начал было Джон, и как будто в ответ позади послышался цокот копыт. Много лошадей – и они быстро двигались.   
— Черт побери. Помни – не раскрывай рот!  
Солдаты настигли их меньше чем через минуту, часть из них обогнала их и, тем самым, замкнула в ловушку. Они были прямо посередине дороги. Шерлок был прав: дома они могли бы свернуть в лес или на боковую дорогу, но здесь, посреди торфяника, им некуда было деться. Они попались в ловушку как кролики.  
— Имя и род занятий, — рявкнул человек, который был, по всей видимости, капитаном.  
— Джон Уотсон. Я грум и служил в Уиллогби-чейз. Мой кузен...  
— Пусть сам за себя говорит, — резко оборвал его капитан.  
— С-стив-вен, — промямлил Шерлок, наклоняясь в седле.  
— Что? Громче, мальчик.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, послушайте, — быстро сказал Джон. — Он едва говорит, сэр, летняя лихорадка, несколько лет назад.  
Капитан покосился на Джона.  
— Что привело вас сюда? Уиллогби-чейз далеко.  
— Мы туда возвращаемся, сэр.  
— И почему же вы оттуда уехали?  
— Нас послали отвезти лошадей на юг, сэр, графу Шерринфорду, но когда мы приехали, то узнали, что граф и его семья, все убиты, и решили, что лучше всего возвратиться домой...   
_Не переигрывай_ , – говорил ему Шерлок. То, что они были перепуганными юнцами, пробирающимися домой по дорогам, полным солдат, очевидно было без слов.  
— Хм-м, — сказал капитан, наклонив голову. — И когда вы покинули Уиллогби-чейз?  
— В августе, сэр.  
— И каким был сэр Уиллогби, когда вы уехали?  
Джона охватило жуткое ощущение, что что-то пошло совершенно неправильно, однако, выбора не было: оставалось лишь доигрывать свою роль.  
— Таким же, как и всегда, сэр.  
— Вот это уж точно, — протянул один из солдат, и кто-то рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Ка-ак интересно, — сказал капитан, растягивая слова. — Особенно, если учесть, что сэр Уиллогби _умер_ прошлой весной.  
Джон судорожно попытался спасти положение:  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. Я имел в виду нового владельца поместья, я немного...  
— Новый хозяин в Лондоне. И лошади совершенно не волнуют его, он давно их продал. Я слышал, что он собирался использовать Чейз для охоты время от времени, но сейчас он доволен и тем, что сдает свои владения Армии Ее Величества. Мы расквартированы там. И, к несчастью для вас, патрулируем все дороги.   
В голове Джона было пусто, он не мог ничего придумать перед лицом столь убийственных фактов, и смотрел в немом ужасе на капитана.  
— Н-не Ч-чейз, — неожиданно сказал Шерлок, медленно, запинаясь и весьма неразборчиво. Его чистый и безупречный выговор исчез полностью. — Холл. Г-гр-румы.  
— Мы были грумами в Шерринфорд-холле, — медленно сказал Джон, надеясь, что говорит достаточно виноватым тоном, словно искренне, а не пытаясь снова что-то придумать. — Но до этого я работал в Уиллогби-чейз. Я уехал оттуда три года назад. Когда в Шерринфорд-холле... когда мы убежали, я просто хотел вернуться домой, туда, где безопасно.  
— Прихватив лошадей его светлости, — сказал капитан, нахмурясь.  
— Я знал, что сэр Уиллогби вернет их обратно, я не знал, что он умер, — в отчаянии сказал Джон, но капитан повернулся уже к своим людям.  
— В деревне же есть тюрьма, не так ли?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Вот пусть там и останутся на ночь. Утром их для суда переправят в Бластбурн. Вы, двое, — рявкнул он Джону и Шерлоку. — Скачем в деревню, и чтобы без глупостей, а то встретитесь с чем-то пострашнее тюрьмы.  
Джон почувствовал как его охватывает холодная паника. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за солдатами обратно в город. Быть так близко к цели и... Впрочем, даже, если бы они и добрались до Чейз-холла, всё равно их постигла бы неудача. К кому они обратились бы после смерти сэра Уиллогби? Что сталось бы с ними? Джон видел, что Шерлок ехал, понурив голову, и изо всех сил надеялся, что его друг что-нибудь придумает.  
Когда они добрались до городской тюрьмы, уже совершенно стемнело. Джон спешился, отчаянно прижимая к себе сумку, с тайной надеждой, что ее, по крайней мере, не отберут у него.   
Шерлок же неловко слез с лошади и, запнувшись, упал.  
— Эй, без фокусов! — грубо сказал один из солдат, попытавшись его ухватить и поднять, но Шерлок с криком вырвался и шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Сэр, позвольте я, — сказал Джон и бросился к другу, чтоб поднять его на ноги. Ногти Шерлока моментально впились в руку Джона, и он услышал, как тот прошипел ему на ухо:  
— Тебе _шестнадцать_. Запомни!  
Джон моргнул в замешательстве, поднял Шерлока на ноги и пошел вместе с ним за солдатом к небольшой конторке. Усталый сержант спросил сухо:  
— Преступление?  
— Конокрадство, — ответил солдат, и тут Джон всё понял. Он вспомнил тот их разговор в пещере, случившийся так давно, и как Шерлок спросил его: " _Ты знаешь, что случится с нами, если ты или я украдем, ну, скажем, лошадь?_ "  
— Лошади останутся здесь до выяснения обстоятельств дела, — заучено произнес сержант, и Джон решил, что, вероятно, такие дела представляли неплохой побочный доход для солдат.  
— Штраф в пользу Короны, конечно, — ответил солдат напыщенно.  
Сержант принял заявление солдата и обозначил ценность лошадей, вероятно, даже не преувеличивая, подумал Джон; предприимчивый конюх оценил бы их стоимость более точно. Он с тоской подумал, что Герми и любимица Шерлока, Сирса, теперь навсегда потеряны и отойдут армии. Солдат завершил свое дело, взял подписанную бумажку о передаче двух заключенных и вышел не обернувшись.  
— Имя, — спросил сержант, даже не посмотрев на них.  
Джон назвал свое настоящее имя и сказал, что ему шестнадцать, на два года моложе, чем было на самом деле. Он вновь объяснил, что Шерлок косноязычный, и сказал, что его зовут Стивен Уотсон, и ему четырнадцать. Сержант принял это без всяких сомнений, и Джон подумал, что, вероятно, их ложь и не будет раскрыта: сам он был невысокого роста, а изящное сложение Шерлока и его аккуратный высокомерный нос, казалось, могли принадлежать мальчишке.  
Сержант конфисковал их вещи и вытряс содержимое их сумок на грязный стол. Он без слов забрал кошелек Шерлока, но при этом оставил без внимания письмо Джона, которое тот сразу же спрятал во внутренний карман своего жакета.   
Затем, сняв со стены связку ключей, приказал:  
— Теперь идемте, и ведите себя смирно.   
Он повел их в темный коридор. Джон послушно зашел в маленькую комнатку, которую открыл перед ним сержант, а когда повернулся к двери, та захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.   
_Шерлок_! — подумал Джон, а затем услышал ужасный вопль, когда его друга втолкнули в другую камеру и захлопнули дверь.  
— Джо-он!  
— _Шерл_... Стивен, я здесь, я рядом, — крикнул Джон, подбежал к окошку в стене прямо над его головой и схватившись за прутья. — Ты можешь взглянуть в окно? Я здесь. Всё в порядке.  
— Джо-он! Джо-он!  
Уотсон прижался лбом к тяжелой двери, постаравшись взять себя в руки. Никогда еще в своей жизни он не был так сильно напуган – и не только из-за себя, но и, главным образом, из-за Шерлока, который кричал сейчас так, как будто утратил свой разум. Шерлок перенес утрату семьи, дома и даже имени со внушающим уважение стоицизмом, который в равной степени поражал и восхищал, но расставание с Джоном, вероятно, стало последней каплей.  
— Стивен, — снова позвал он и прислушался. Казалось, Шерлок бросается на дверь своей камеры, снова и снова. Джон подождал, пока Шерлок остановится, чтоб вздохнуть, и снова позвал его тихо:  
— _Шерлок_?  
— Джооооон, — стоны Шерлока были невыносимы.  
Джон огляделся. В тусклом свете он видел, что находится в маленькой узкой комнатке, меньше, чем даже его комнатушка в конюшнях; в ней едва помещалась узкая койка и стояло ведро.  
Высоко на стене было маленькое зарешеченное окошко. Джон присел на кровать и схватился руками за голову, слушая, как Шерлок, продолжает биться о дверь и отчаянно зовет его, да так, что Джона всего начало трясти.  
Спустя несколько часов, как казалось Джону, он услышал шаги, и блеснул слабый свет фонаря. Кто-то подходил к его камере. Шерлок, уже охрипнув от постоянного крика, всё еще продолжал бросаться на дверь и стучать.  
— Шаг назад от двери, — сказал сержант, и Джон откликнулся:  
— Я сижу на кровати.  
Камеру открыли, и Джон поспешно сказал:  
— Пожалуйста, у него с головой не в порядке, не бейте его, он...  
— Если я отправлю тебя к нему, то он прекратит этот визг? — спросил мужчина.  
— Да, — воскликнул Джон, в первый раз в эту ночь ощутив свет надежды.  
— Ладно, пошевеливайся, — сказал грубо сержант, открыв дверь еще шире. Потом, стукнув в дверь камеры Шерлока, крикнул:  
— Отойди назад!  
— Шер… Стивен, отойди, отойди, — крикнул Джон. — Сядь, и мне позволят войти.  
Послышался неясный царапающий звук, и сержант провернул ключ в замке. Шерлок немедленно бросился к Джону и в отчаянии прижался к нему.  
— Прости меня, прости, — шептал он охрипшим, надломленным голосом. — Не бросай меня, прости, прости, пожалуйста, не уходи.  
— Тш-ш, — прошептал в ответ Джон и погладил дрожащую тонкую спину. — Всё хорошо. Я рядом. Всё в порядке.  
Джон шагнул в камеру, потащив за собой цепляющегося за него Шерлока, и увлек его на узкую койку. Шерлок практически сел к нему на колени и обхватил руками за шею. Он дрожал всем телом без остановки.  
— Платок?— нежно спросил его Джон.  
Шерлок влез в карман и вытащил измятый, некогда белый кусочек ткани. Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если не взял с собой много запасных носовых платков, но после недель путешествия они все стали мятыми и грязными. Он вытер глаза и лицо и высморкался. Шерлок всегда, даже в своих "маскировках" был предельно опрятен и безукоризненно чист, и вид того, как он аккуратно складывает грязный кусочек материи, внезапно опечалил Джона сильнее, чем его слезы.  
— Давай отдохнем немножко, — сказал он. — Смотри, эта кровать почти такая же маленькая, как была у меня в моей комнате, дома. Как в старые добрые времена.  
Шерлок попытался улыбнуться сквозь слезы, и Джон наклонился, чтобы разуть их обоих. Он потянул на них одеяло, когда они устроились так, как привыкли спать вместе. Шерлок был так истощен, что уснул до того, как Джон вытянулся на своем месте возле стены, и дышал во сне прерывисто, как ребенок, который выплакал все слезы. Джон прижался к нему сзади, натянув одеяло повыше, и обнял его за талию, уткнувшись лицом в спину Шерлока. Он абсолютно не представлял, что принесет им утро. Джон закрыл глаза и стал молиться о том, чтоб их больше не разлучали, и чтоб Шерлок придумал какой-нибудь план.

 

Ранним холодным утром Джон проснулся с ощущением паники, пока не обнаружил, что Шерлок сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к краю кровати.  
— Что ты там делаешь внизу?  
— Думаю, — ответил Шерлок. Выглядел он ужасно. Его тонкое лицо было бледным, и в синяках после прошлой ночи, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а руки, Джон только сейчас это увидел, были исцарапаны и кровоточили. — Нам нужно решить, что мы скажем.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, садясь на кровати. — Извини, вчера это всё, что я смог...  
— Нет, ты всё сделал правильно. Нам просто нужно теперь всё продумать и знать, как нам отвечать на вопросы. И самое важное: мы не сбежали, нас отправили за помощью. Когда помощь была уже не нужна, нам посоветовали отправиться на север.  
— О, это хороший план. Но даже если у нас всё получится, что мы будем делать дальше?  
— Я думаю, нам нужно попытаться связаться с мистером Бруком, — медленно сказал Шерлок. — Разумеется, это рискованно, и, я думаю, сейчас мистер Брук постарается затаиться, но это всё, что пока мне приходит в голову. Как думаешь, охранник позволит нам написать письмо?  
— Да, думаю, попытаться стоит. Он показался мне не таким уж злым. Пустил меня к тебе вчера ночью.  
— Извини, — сказал Шерлок хрипло, опустив голову и посмотрев на свои колени. — Я больше не буду так делать.  
— Нет, Шерлок, не извиняйся, не надо, я точно так же себя ощущал. Всё нормально. — Джон вылез из-под одеяла и встал. — Я собираюсь воспользоваться ведром, не смотри, хорошо? А затем давай продумаем нашу историю.  
Они обсуждали ее, пока у Джона не появилась уверенность, что ничего лучше они не придумают. Те части истории, которые, вероятно, вызовут больше всего вопросов, они решили оставить правдивыми, и это значительно всё упрощало.   
Солнце было уже высоко, когда они услышали, что дверь в коридор открылась.  
— Посмотри, что он принесет нам, — сказал Шерлок шепотом. — Если только хлеб, тогда ни о чем его не спрашивай.  
— Отойти на шаг назад,— донесся из-за двери уже знакомый им голос.  
— Мы на кровати, — ответил Джон.  
Охранник распахнул дверь и, прищурившись, заглянул внутрь. Его лицо было хмурым, но его – "всё в порядке, парни?" – прозвучало по-доброму.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Джон, а Шерлок промямлил:   
— Из-звин-ните.  
— Порядок, — сказал охранник, в руках у него был поднос, который он передал Джону. — Тут ваш завтрак. Через час или около фургон отвезет вас в город.  
Поднос был полон еды: каша, куски хлеба с маслом и даже чай. Джон с благодарностью посмотрел на сержанта.  
— Вы очень добры, сэр,— сказал он. — Если позволите, знаете, мы ни в чем не виноваты, сэр, мы не крали тех лошадей. Можем ли мы написать письмо? У вас наши сумки, вы знаете, мы можем заплатить.  
Сержант в задумчивости поскреб бакенбарду.   
— Правила не запрещают этого, насколько я знаю, — сказал он. — Заплатите за бумагу и пересылку, да?  
— Конечно, — быстро ответил Джон.  
— Посмотрю, что смогу найти, и занесу, когда приду за подносом.  
Чай был горячим, и Шерлок выпил весь, даже без сахара, съев также немного каши. Джон доел остальное, не зная, когда им в следующий раз удастся поесть. Когда они закончили, охранник принес им бумагу и чернила, и Джон начал аккуратно писать письмо, пока Шерлок через плечо диктовал ему содержание. Им нужно было быть осторожными, но мистер Брук был умным человеком ... он поймет, кто такой так называемый кузен Джона.  
Письмо было готово, а чернила высохли, когда прибыл фургон. Сержант забрал послание, пообещав, что запечатает его и отправит.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, когда тот выводил их на улицу. — Вы были так добры, и мы этого не забудем. Благослови вас бог за вашу доброту, сэр.  
— Я замолвлю за вас словечко, чтоб они посадили вас вместе.  
Джон попытался улыбнуться. Он чувствовал, что все глазеют на них, пока их вели к фургону и заковывали их руки и ноги одной цепью, звеневшей так, что, казалось, слышала вся деревня. Они неуклюже взобрались в фургон, и Шерлоку пришлось пригнуться под низкой крышей. В фургоне ужасно воняло животными.  
— Когда мы выберемся, тебе стоит похлопотать о сержанте, чтобы тот по службе продвинулся, — сказал Джон своему товарищу по несчастью, пытаясь отвлечься.  
— У него есть ребенок, — сказал Шерлок, безразлично смотря в узкое зарешеченное оконце. — Ну, вообще-то, много детей, но один из них, девочка, хромая или увечная, и он думает, я такой же. Его греет мысль, что ее братья позаботятся однажды о ней, как ты – обо мне.  
Фургон тронулся, раскачиваясь и подпрыгивая на ухабах. Почти невозможно было держаться и не падать со скованными руками, и Джон почувствовал, как на особенно резком повороте клацнули зубы; давящий узел страха снова прочно обосновался в его животе.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и не так уверенно, как ему бы хотелось, попросил:  
— Помоги мне изменить мой акцент.  
К удивлению Джона, это помогло. Слушая, как Шерлок с трудом пытается смягчить свое четкое произношение согласных, а гласные сделать протяжнее, он не мог скрыть улыбки, хотя и понимал всю серьезность этого дела.  
— И ты должен всем говорить постоянно "сэр",— напомнил он Шерлоку. — Всем и каждому. Это своего рода знак пунктуации для таких людей, как я.  
— Как скажете, сэр, — послушно ответил Шерлок, и Джон почти рассмеялся. Шерлок всё равно говорил как аристократ, который выпил за ужином слишком много вина.  
— Прекрати хихикать, это трудней, чем немецкий! Хотел бы послушать, как ты справился бы с _моим_ акцентом.  
— Это не грязь, это образцы почвы, — сказал тут же Джон, идеально копируя надменные нотки Шерлока, и тот тоже в ответ улыбнулся. Затем замер и вновь попытался хоть что-нибудь разглядеть через маленькое оконце.  
— Булыжная мостовая, — сказал он. — Мы, должно быть, уже в городе.  
Джон притих. Он смотрел, как Шерлок, высокий, изящный с гордой осанкой, съеживается и сутулится, и ненавидел это всей душой, хотя и понимал, что это самая эффективная "маскировка", которую тот мог использовать.  
Фургон остановился, и они услышали окрики, затем кто-то со скрипом открыл ворота, и на них опустилась тень. Джон взглянул в оконце, но увидел лишь стены.  
— Думаю, мы приехали, — прошептал он.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил. Наконец, фургон снова замедлил ход, а затем остановился. По его шатанию было ясно, что охранник слез вниз, а затем Джон услышал, как кучер что-то мягко нашептывает лошадям. Этот звук странным образом пробудил в нем память о доме.  
— Проблемы?  
— Никаких.   
Загремело железо, и дверь фургона открылась.  
— Выходим, парни. Конокрады,— сказал охранник тому, кто вышел их встретить.  
Мужчина хмыкнул. — Ты получше за ними приглядывай, Том, а то они и у тебя лошадок сведут.  
— А то я не знаю,— буркнул кучер в ответ.  
Джон выбрался из фургона, слегка дрожа, и охранник снял с него цепь. Растереть запястья было истинным облегчением. Шерлок рядом стоял неподвижно, повесив голову.   
Конвоир кивком указал на него.  
— Деревенский охранник сказал, что у этого парня с головой нелады, но если держать их вместе, тогда всё в порядке.  
— Ладно, а то все отдельные номера у нас уже заняты, — сказал тюремщик, и оба захохотали. Джон понял, что следует внести изменения в его представления о Бластбурне: город, может, был и не слишком большим, однако же, заключенных хватало. Рабочие, арестованные за бунт, и те, кого взяли из-за того, что солдатам приглянулись их лошади… Тюрьма, должно быть, была переполнена.   
Фургон развернулся, а тюремщик вытащил документ, и, нахмурившись, прочитал:  
— Джон Уотсон и Стивен Уотсон, — он взглянул на Джона, приподняв кустистые брови в явном неверии.  
— Мы кузены, сэр, — сказал тихо Джон.  
— Проследи, чтоб он вел себя тихо, и можешь быть ему кем угодно, мне всё равно, — отозвался тот.— Теперь топайте.  
Он привел их в слабо освещенный коридор, где клерк взял документ, безразлично вписав их имена, и сказал:  
— В девятый блок.  
Далее тюремщик повел их в кладовую, где вручил им два грубых одеяла, жестяную тарелку и чашку.  
— Присматривайте за этим, больше ничего не получите,— сказал им тюремщик, а затем после нескольких поворотов, открыл крепкую дверь большим медным ключом.  
Сначала Джон услышал шум, а затем почувствовал запах. Их ввели в большое длинное помещение с маленькими комнатушками справа и слева, похожими на клетки, переполненные мужчинами, которые кричали и колотили в свои жестяные чашки, приветствуя каждого входившего. Единственное освещение исходило из маленьких окон в самом верху толстых каменных стен. Тюремщик проигнорировал поднявшийся грохот, и повел Джона и Шерлока дальше, пока не остановился перед одной из клеток, для острастки стукнув своей дубинкой по грязной стене и крикнув:  
— А ну, отступили назад!  
Когда обитатели клетки выполнили его приказ, он открыл ворота достаточно широко, чтобы пихнуть туда Джона и Шерлока, и тут же захлопнул их.  
Джон почти задохнулся. Клетка была небольшой, и при этом переполненной немытыми, дурно пахнущими телами. Здесь не было коек, и пол был покрыт тонким слоем соломы, поверх которого мужчины расстелили свои одеяла, четко разграничивающие территории. Несколько одеял были сдвинуты вместе, обозначая территорию одной общей группы.   
Джон беспомощно огляделся вокруг и готов был двинуться в направлении самого большого участка чистого сена, который увидел прямо слева от входа, когда Шерлок шепнул ему на ухо:  
— Нет, сюда.  
Джон последовал за ним, осторожно двигаясь, в правый угол клетки. Там было свободное место, но, на взгляд Джона, его было достаточно только для одного одеяла, а прямо рядом с ним возлежал огромный детина, который, казалось, не интересовался своими соседями вовсе. Когда они подошли ближе, Джон увидел, что тот, по сути, забрал себе _два_ одеяла, а еще два скатал, подложив их себе под спину, и еще одно укрывало ноги. Когда они оказались рядом, мужчина взглянул так яростно, что Джон машинально запнулся, но Шерлок продолжил идти дальше. Джон увидел, что глаза их нового соседа были пугающего темно-желтого цвета.  
Шерлок с почтением опустился на колени на край одеяла и что-то сказал мужчине, так тихо, что невозможно было расслышать, а тот неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— И как ты это сделаешь?  
— Я находчивый, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Да ну. — Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока своими странными желтыми глазами, а затем оглядел Джона с ног до головы. — Ну, хорошо. Вы оба можете приземлиться здесь. Но если вы будете мне мешать или он окажется плохим игроком, вы быстро окажетесь вон там, у общего ведра.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
— Стивен, — сказал он и протянул мужчине руку.  
— Анджело.  
— Джон.  
Анджело подвинулся и свернул второе свое одеяло, оставив достаточно места, для того, чтобы Шерлок и Джон разложили свои.  
— Спасибо,— сказал удивленно Джон.  
Анджело лишь что-то буркнул в ответ.  
Когда тот вновь прислонился к стене, Джон понял, что впечатление его огромных размеров, в основном, создавалось за счет толстой шеи и плеч, и необъятного живота, но руки и ноги его были тонкими.  
— Что ты сказал ему? — спросил шепотом Джон у Шерлока.  
— Что если он позволит нам сесть рядом с ним и даст достаточно места, я найду ему шахматную доску, и мы сможем сыграть в шахматы, — прошептал в ответ Шерлок. — У него порвана рубашка, и через прореху можно увидеть татуировку, нет, не смотри, это грач – знак шахматиста.  
— И как ты выполнишь свое обещание?  
Шерлок вновь усмехнулся, и глаза его лукаво блеснули.  
— Я находчивый, — повторил он.  
Они устроились на своих одеялах и осмотрелись вокруг.  
— Почему мы здесь, а не там? — спросил Джон.  
— Вон те люди, смотри, они вместе. Возможно, с одной фабрики, похоже, они тут из-за поддержки реформ или протеста против слишком суровых мер, или, может, из-за того и другого. Они – своеобразное братство, и очень давно знают друг друга; мы никогда бы не были приняты ими.  
— О-о,— сказал Джон. — А за что здесь Анджело?  
— Настоящее преступление, — сказал Шерлок с уверенностью. Он повернулся к нему и спросил:  
— Как вы стали гостем Ее Величества?  
— Грабеж и убийство, — безмятежно ответил Анджело.  
— Хм-м, — Шерлок пристально и внимательно посмотрел на него. Джон откинул голову и оперся затылком о камни стены.  
— А мы лошадей украли, — сказал Шерлок с некоей гордостью.  
— Да не крали мы их! — возмущенно ответил Джон.  
Анджело рассмеялся:  
— Каждый здесь невиновен, кроме меня, — сказал он. — Хотя, думаю, вы невиновны тоже.  
— Только не говори никому об этом, — прошипел Шерлок, и Джон вздохнул. Он думал, что всё будет хуже. Однако, они были вместе, Шерлок снова стал интересоваться миром вокруг, хотя, может, и не совсем тем, которым следовало бы, но все-таки. И, конечно, они вскоре предстанут перед судом. Хорошо это или плохо, но они долго здесь не задержатся.

Они пробыли в этой тюрьме два месяца.

**Примечания:**

* "Охота на ведьм" - (публ. неодобр.) Преследование инакомыслящих в обществе.


	14. Долина страха. Часть 2.

По правде говоря, это должно было быть ужасным. Это должны были быть два худших месяца в жизни Джона, хуже, чем их путешествие, и все-таки это было не так. Несмотря на сырость и холод, присутствие других заключенных, голод и постоянно терзающий страх перед ожидающим их судом, тюрьма в итоге стала не самым плохим местом.  
Джон так и не понял, в чем было дело. Возможно, любопытство Шерлока к окружающим их преступникам помогло тому выйти из того сумрачного состояния, в котором он пребывал после нападения на его дом, или, может быть, он просто решил, что ему нужно как-то справиться с горем, в любом случае, Джон был благодарен обстоятельствам, что Шерлок вернулся к нему. Стал почти, как раньше.  
Он часами общался с Анджело, и тот в мельчайших деталях ему рассказывал о непростом ремесле грабежа со взломом: как открывать окна снаружи, как искать тайники и обезоруживать сторожевых псов. Когда Анджело исчерпал все свои знания, несколько других соседей по клетке с готовностью стали учителями Шерлока в этих вопросах. Всем было скучно в заключении, и преступники были рады поделиться своими знаниями с жадно слушавшим их юным лордом.  
— Хорошо проводишь время? — сухо спросил Джон, когда как-то в полдень Шерлок вернулся после того, как вытянул всю информацию из одного парня, представленного Джону как Фредди Ограда.  
— Просто прекрасно, — счастливо ответил Шерлок.— Я узнал здесь больше, чем за целый семестр в Итоне. — Сильный кашель прервал его.  
Кашель начал мучить Шерлока почти сразу же — приступы удушающего влажного кашля, которые не давали ни ему, ни его соседям спать по ночам. Они снова спали бок о бок, в любом случае, места было так мало, что кто-то всегда наполовину оказывался лежащим на другом. В первую ночь в тюрьме Шерлок протиснулся под руку Джона, как если бы им снова было двенадцать и четырнадцать лет. И в эту ночь Джон, прижимавшийся к Шерлоку со спины, ощутил ужасные хрипы в его груди.  
Анджело даже отдал им одно из своих свернутых одеял, которые он использовал как подушки.  
— Держи свою голову приподнятой, и, возможно, тогда я смогу уснуть, — проворчал он. — Если бы я знал, что вы окажетесь такими соседями, то сразу бы вышвырнул вас отсюда, как прочих крыс.  
Джон, однако, не верил ни единому его слову. Он видел, как Анджело пытался поделиться с Шерлоком частью своих скудных запасов еды. Они все недоедали здесь, но Шерлок, который и в предыдущие недели ел мало, исхудал так, что больно было смотреть. Еды было мало и в самые лучшие дни, и всё же острые локти Джона и устрашающая репутация Анджело не позволяли им остаться совсем ни с чем.  
— Вот, — сказал однажды Анджело Джону, когда Шерлок ушел с визитом к двум парнишкам-карманникам, которые были моложе, чем он. — Я не могу больше есть. У меня живот потом разболится.  
Джон тоскливо взглянул на хлеб — есть очень хотелось, — но покачал головой.  
— Поставьте его на кон в вашей игре сегодня, — посоветовал он.— Но пусть он тоже поставит что-то хорошее.  
Шерлок и Анджело одинаково хорошо играли в шахматы, хотя Анджело всё же выигрывал чаще. Шерлок и Джона играть научил, но Анджело с ним не играл, заявляя, что тогда он слишком легко выигрывает. Анджело помог Шерлоку и с его выговором, и тот стал гораздо лучше с тех пор. Шерлок заявил, что он, в свою очередь, обучит Джона французскому.  
— Я немного знаю французский, — неожиданно сказал Анджело. — Научился кое-чему, когда в доках болтался, чтоб подработать. Хотел в море уйти.  
— Неужели каждый английский мальчишка мечтал когда-нибудь уйти в море? — спросил Джон.  
— Очень может быть, — заметил Шерлок. — _Я_ мечтал быть пиратом.

В последнюю неделю октября охранник назвал имя Анджело среди тех, кто завтра отправится в суд.  
Между тем, вышеназванный заключенный и Шерлок сидели за вечерней партией в шахматы. Анджело едва взглянул на охранника, проявив к новостям поверхностный интерес, и сказал сопернику:  
— Что ж, тогда нам лучше доиграть эту партию.  
Когда они закончили, он протянул Джону одеяло, которое Шерлок использовал как шахматную доску.  
— Продолжай играть, — сказал он Джону. — Однажды ты станешь неплохим игроком, ну, не таким хорошим, как Стивен, но таким, как я, — вполне.  
Джон глянул на Шерлока, слегка удивленный, но тот, казалось, не обратил внимания на такую высокую оценку. Обхватив колени, он посмотрел на Анджело и спросил:  
— Вам страшно?  
— Того, что будет завтра? Нет. Я не боюсь ни земного судьи, ни небесного. Я не буду оспаривать обвинения. Ты, должно быть, уже догадался, что я умираю; лучше быстрая и чистая смерть от веревки, чем продолжительные мучения, и одним грехом на душе будет меньше.  
— Но вы оговариваете себя, — сказал Шерлок просто. — Вы невиновны. О, не в кражах со взломом, этим вы, конечно, занимались, но того человека убили не вы.  
Глаза Анджело сузились, и на миг проглянул тот самый преступник, которого здесь все боялись.  
— Какого дьявола… откуда тебе это известно? — прорычал он.  
— Это ведь был ваш напарник, не так ли? Он моложе и безрассуднее, вот и запаниковал. Так что вы сказали ему забирать товар и бежать, и что вы возьмете вину на себя. В обмен на что? Что он бросит заниматься подобными кражами, да?  
— Да. Он поклялся, что бросит это. — Сейчас Анджело выглядел просто усталым и больным человеком.— Я думал, что это достаточно справедливо. И кто-то должен был ответить за смерть того человека, и лучше уж я, чем он. У него жена, дети, ему их еще вырастить надо. И еще я подумал, что мне это зачтется, учитывая, что я в жизни немало всего натворил, хотя и не убивал никогда. Но если я смогу заставить его жить честно, то спасу его душу, ведь так? Я думал, что могу сделать доброе дело — за все те плохие дела, что числятся на моем счету. И я ни о чем не сожалею.  
Шерлок, не мигая, смотрел на Анджело.  
— Нет, сожалеете.  
— Что?  
— Из-за вашей дочери. Она верит, что вы виновны, и перестала общаться с вами.  
— О, боже мой, — Анджело побледнел, что придало ему еще более болезненный вид, чем до этого. — Как ты можешь всё это знать? Ты, наверно, сам дьявол!  
— Я узнал это по вашей одежде, — сказал ему Шерлок. — Ее штопала женщина, молодая, не ваша жена, иначе она бы давно смирилась с тем, чем вы занимались. То есть, это работа дочери, и она любила вас, судя по тому, как вышила ворот вашей рубахи, когда вы болели, но она ни разу не пришла навестить вас.  
— Это и к лучшему, — сказал Анджело, отворачиваясь. — Она замужем, ее муж не захочет терпеть позор, которым я покрываю семью. У нее теперь новое имя. Никто не узнает, что она дочь убийцы, если она сохранит это в тайне.  
— Но вы не убийца, — сказал Шерлок тихим и низким голосом, в котором слышалась ярость. — Скажите мне, как ее имя, и где она. И когда мы с Джоном освободимся, то разыщем ее и расскажем ей правду.  
Анджело в изумлении посмотрел на него:  
— Ты, и правда, сделаешь это? Для меня? Мое имя опять будет чистым?  
— Да. Почти, — сказал Шерлок, улыбнувшись краешком губ. И твердо пообещал: — Я сделаю это.  
Анджело закрыл глаза и сидел, не двигаясь, какое-то время. Когда он открыл их, Джон увидел, что они блестели от слез.  
Старый взломщик наклонился, положив большую руку на голову Шерлока, — жестом благословения.  
— Я был не прав, — сказал он. — Ты не дьявол. Я всё еще не считаю, что твой дар нормален. Но мне, в любом случае, и не нужно знать больше, не так ли? Ты — единственный в своем роде, в этом нет сомнений. Благослови тебя бог.

Утром Анджело роздал свои скудные пожитки: дополнительные одеяла, длинный острый гвоздь, который он без слов отдал Джону, и торжественно переместил одеяла Джона и Шерлока в свой угол возле стены. Когда пришел охранник, он стоял, выпрямившись и высоко подняв голову, готовый идти. Он пожал им обоим руки, улыбнулся и ушел, не оборачиваясь.  
Шерлок какое-то время молча смотрел ему вслед. Затем без слов повернулся и лег на его одеяло, свернувшись в комок, отвернувшись и сжавшись, словно ребенок.  
Джон присел рядом с ним. Он не был уверен, хочет ли Шерлок побыть один или просто устал; ночь перед этим была бессонной и долгой. В конце концов, он вытянулся рядом с ним, не касаясь его, но достаточно близко, чтобы тот ощутил тепло.  
Шерлок резко повернулся и спрятал лицо у него на груди.  
— Офф, — удивленно выдохнул Джон.— Давай передвинемся, — Он устроил их так, чтоб его голова лежала на новых свернутых рулоном одеялах, а лицо Шерлока уткнулось в его шею. Шерлок словно был весь из острых углов, одни кости… Но придвинулся ближе и обнял Джона за талию.  
— Давай просто вот так полежим, — прошептал он глухо рядом с ключицей Джона.  
И они лежали в молчании целый день. В любом случае, им ничего больше не оставалось. Шерлок кашлял, погружаясь ненадолго в беспокойный сон, а Джон обнимал его и думал об Анджело.

Две недели спустя охранник, совершая свой вечерний обход объявил:  
— Джон и Стивен Уотсон, завтра вы предстанете перед судом. Хотите помыться или посетить парикмахера?  
— Минуточку, сэр, — сказал Джон и повернулся к Шерлоку. — У нас не так то много осталось денег, — прошептал он.  
— И они, конечно, здорово пригодятся нам, если нас повесят, — сердито шепнул Шерлок.— А нас, безусловно, приговорят, увидев такими. Мои волосы так отросли, что я смахиваю на дикаря, и никто не поверит, что тебе лишь шестнадцать, когда на щеках у тебя почти борода!  
С этим было трудно поспорить.  
— Нам понадобится и то, и другое, сэр, — сказал Джон охраннику.— Позвольте передать вам монетку.  
Утром Шерлок и Джон, как когда-то Анджело, распределили свои вещи между оставшимися заключенными, и пожали соседям руки. Джон после некоторого размышления отдал заостренный гвоздь тому мальчишке-карманнику, что был постарше.  
— Присматривай за своим братом, — сказал он мальчишке, не надеясь передать это одним выразительным кивком, как прекрасно получалось у Анджело.  
— Присмотрю, — серьезно ответил мальчик.  
Охранник отвел их в каменную нетопленную умывальную, где уже находилось немало мужчин, и выдал им таз с водой и кусочек мыла.  
Шерлок необычайно воодушевился.  
— О-о-о, — воскликнул он.— Ты первый, Джон, я собираюсь использовать всю воду, и лучше ты помоешься прежде, чем я это сделаю.  
Джон последовал примеру других узников и ограничился тем, что вымыл только лицо и руки; в любом случае чистой одежды у них не было, но Шерлок отскребал каждый дюйм своего тела с завидным энтузиазмом. Вода в тазу почернела, когда он закончил.  
— Как жаль, что я не могу и волосы вымыть, но я полагаю, что с ними я скоро всё равно расстанусь, так что… — сказал он, поглядывая на свои сильно отросшие локоны. — Это ужасно, что снова придется натягивать эту одежду. Она страшно грязная.  
— Мне кажется, ты еще больше подрос, — удивленно заметил Джон. Последние недели они были по щиколотку в соломе, и он не заметил, что штаны Шерлока стали тому сильно коротки.  
Шерлок сделал опечаленное лицо, тронув пояс своих штанов, что буквально висели на бедрах.  
— Жаль, что вширь я не вырос. Так куда нам идти, чтобы нас подстригли?  
С укороченными кудрями Шерлок выглядел как новорожденный ягненок, черты его заострились, но когда он увидел Джона, то остался доволен новым обликом друга.  
— Так гораздо лучше, — сказал он, проведя своим длинным тонким пальцем по теперь ставшей гладкой щеке Уотсона. — Никогда не отращивай бакенбарды. Ты мне нравишься вот таким.  
— И чему ты так радуешься? Нас же завтра могут повесить!  
— Не повесят. Но также и не оправдают, но это неважно. Нас отправят в эти новые школы, на работы, но мы оттуда сбежим.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Эти школы могли закрыть, и, скорее всего, так и сделали. Отменили всё это, как другие реформы.  
— Нет, только не школы. Их почти повсеместно поддерживали. Если где-то их и могли закрыть, то уж точно не здесь, не в Бластбурне.  
— Но как ты можешь это…?  
— Джон, взгляни вокруг. Большинство заключенных — рабочие с фабрик. Из-за всех этих беспорядков, тут некому будет работать, а с лета положение здесь еще хуже. Им нужны рабочие, а единственно, где они могут их сейчас получить, это…  
—… новые школы, — закончил Джон. — Хм-м, ну, может, ты прав.  
— Конечно, я прав, — сказал Шерлок с апломбом. Он поднял голову. — У меня теперь шея мерзнет.  
— Мои щеки тоже, — ответил Уотсон.

Даже Шерлок притих, когда их доставили в зал суда. Спотыкающихся и скованных, их провели в большое квадратное помещение, уже переполненное другими такими же горемыками, ожидающими напряженно вызова в суд.  
— Помни, не надо придумывать лишнего, — шептал Джону Шерлок, пока они жались друг к другу на краешке жесткой скамьи. — Просто повтори ту историю, которую мы придумали. Они, в любом случае, не станут докапываться, им не хочется долго возиться с каждым.  
— Я знаю. А ты не забывай говорить «сэр» и «милорд». И, ради бога, никаких дедукций!  
— Постараюсь, — сказал Шерлок и, не удержавшись, добавил: — Вон тот мужчина, справа от нас, прикончил свою жену.  
— Тш-ш…  
— У охранника вросшие ногти, ему жмут ботинки.  
— Этот охранник тебе голову оторвет, если не замолчишь. Веди себя тихо, ладно? Когда выберемся отсюда, можешь хоть до утра делиться со мной наблюдениями.  
Шерлок согласно кивнул, хотя Джон видел, как внимательно его светлые глаза изучают находившихся рядом людей. Он знал, что тот просто пытается как-то отвлечься. Если б Джон не боялся привлечь к ним нежелательное внимание, он и сам с удовольствием бы послушал «дедукции» Шерлока, но сейчас разозленный охранник — это было последнее, что им требовалось. Или рассвирепевший убийца.  
— Джон Уотсон, — выкрикнул пристав.  
Джон поднялся на ноги и чуть не упал, когда скованные ноги не позволили ему сделать шаг. Он аккуратно пошел к большой двери, нервно оглянувшись на Шерлока, чье бледное испуганное лицо стояло у Джона перед глазами, пока он не вошел в зал суда.  
Это было большое, пугающее помещение, в котором было много людей; все шумели и никто на него и внимания не обращал, пока пристав не крикнул: «К порядку!». И началось рассмотрение дела. В качестве доказательств вины были приведены показания солдат, затем Джону велели дать присягу и назвать свой возраст.  
Когда Джон сказал, что ему шестнадцать, его спросили:  
— Когда вам исполнилось шестнадцать?  
— В последний Майклмас**, милорд, — ответил Джон, надеясь, что ему поверят на слово и что возрастной предел не был изменен.  
— Вы заявили, что не крали лошадей, как же они тогда перешли в ваше владение?  
— Мы их не крали, милорд. Мой кузен и я выросли в Уиллогби-чейз, нас выучили на жокеев. Когда Стивен стал слишком высоким, а я разбился на скачках, грумы в поместье больше не требовались, но нам повезло устроиться у друга сэра Уиллогби, графа Шерринфорда. В ночь, когда на дом графа напали, мы, я и мой кузен, спали в амбаре, и потому первыми увидели пожар, когда злодеи пришли в поместье. Мы подняли и тревогу и были отправлены главным грумом, мистером Грегсоном, в город, чтобы привести помощь. Но два других поместья в ту ночь тоже были разгромлены, хотя тогда мы об этом еще не знали, потому не смогли привести помощь. А потом стало слишком поздно, а вокруг был хаос. В тех местах мы чужие, потому мы решили вернуться домой, и надеялись, что сэр Уиллогби решит, как ему поступить с лошадьми, и кому их вернуть.  
— А что насчет пистолета? Как он попал к вам?  
— Нам дал его мистер Грегсон, милорд, на тот случай, если мы встретимся с грабителями, — сказал Джон и почти не соврал.  
— Вы можете сесть, — сказал ему адвокат, и Джон нервно спустился и сел на скамью.  
Некоторое время шло обсуждение, а потом судья стукнул молоточком.  
— Джон Уотсон, вы виновны в краже лошади у его светлости графа Шерринфорда. Приняв во внимание ваш юный возраст, суд проявляет к вам милосердие, в надежде, что вы извлечете урок из своих ошибок и в дальнейшем будете вести более достойную жизнь; вы отправляетесь в школу Святого Варфоломея для своенравных мальчиков, где и останетесь, пока не достигнете совершеннолетия. Следующий!

Джон моргнул, ошеломленный. На какой-то миг он был так удивлен тем, что его признали виновным, что даже не почувствовал никакого облегчения оттого, что его не приговорили к смерти. Затем его вывели из зала суда, в котором, как успел он расслышать, выкрикнули имя следующего заключенного. _Шерлок_ , подумал он. Сколько еще пройдет времени, до того как вызовут _Стивена Уотсона_?  
Джона отвели в другой зал, не менее переполненный, затем заперли в унылой маленькой комнате. Она была пустой, за исключением мальчика, на несколько лет моложе Джона, который с надеждой взглянул на вошедших, а затем снова сел, зажмурившись, сжал руки и начал качаться. Это было жутковатое зрелище. В комнате было так тихо, что Джон услышал, как мальчик что-то бормочет, поняв вскоре, что это молитва.  
Время шло. Джон ждал. Открылась дверь, и впустили еще одного мальчика, чуть моложе Джона, круглолицего и в очках. Тот выглядел потрясенным и сел рядом с первым мальчиком, который перестал качаться и спросил громким шепотом:  
— Ты видел Джимми? Моего брата Джимми?  
Тот покачал головой, а охранник сердито крикнул:  
— А ну, всем молчать!  
Парнишка снова начал молиться. Джон чувствовал, что и сам готов так же раскачиваться, столь велико было напряжение. Где Шерлок?  
Зашел еще один мальчик, который не был ни Джимом, ни Шерлоком. Опустившись на край скамьи, Джон стиснул зубы; бормотание мальчика рядом начинало действовать ему на нервы.  
Дверь открылась, и — хвала милосердному богу! — наконец, появился Шерлок. Он направился прямо к Джону и сел рядом, тесно прижавшись к нему. Джон почувствовал, как тот дрожит, понимая, что тот тоже смертельно боялся, что их разлучат. Он слегка пожал руку Шерлока, пытаясь передать ему немного уверенности и спокойствия.  
Время шло. Привели еще двух подростков, и ни один из них не был Джимми. Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и пристав сказал охраннику:  
— На сегодня все. Фургон готов.  
— Нет, постойте, пожалуйста, подождите! — закричал ждущий Джимми мальчишка.— Джимми не пришел, мой брат Джимми!  
— Поднимайся и выходи, — приказал охранник.  
— Он, быть может, в фургоне, — шепнул мальчику Джон.— Пойдем, не буянь, или он изобьет тебя палкой. Мы поговорим в фургоне.  
Там, конечно, никакого Джимми не оказалось, но мальчику как-то удавалось сдерживаться, пока их не сковали снова, и дверь фургона не захлопнулась, лязгнув. После этого он разразился громкими криками. К удивлению Джона круглолицый мальчик извлек откуда-то довольно чистый платок и протянул его плачущему мальчугану:  
— На вот, парень, мы за тобой присмотрим. Как тебя зовут?  
— Скрэп**, на самом деле Мэтью, но никто не зовет меня так. Где Джимми?  
Джон и Шерлок переглянулись.  
— Сколько лет Джимми? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон увидел, как круглолицый мальчик внимательно посмотрел на него — Шерлок забыл о своем акценте.  
— Семнадцать. Он сказал, мы всегда будем вместе, он сказал, что не оставит меня, когда мама умерла, он сказал, что не бросит меня.  
Шерлок закусил губу и взглянул на Джона.  
— Семнадцатилетние мальчики отправляются в другую школу, — сказал быстро Джон. — Так ведь, Стивен? Ты встретишься с ним, когда станешь старше***. И, кроме того, мы присмотрим за тобой, как он и сказал.  
— Нет, я не встречусь с ним, — тихо сказал Скрэп. — Один из них рассказал мне. Его повесят. — Он пихнул платок обратно круглолицему мальчику и отвернулся, его плечи дрожали от слез.  
Джон смотрел на его маленькую фигурку и чувствовал себя несчастным.  
Он вспомнил, как Шерлок кричал и бился о дверь камеры в тюрьме, и подумал об этом мальчике, у которого теперь никого не осталось. Он устало провел по лицу и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
Тот, однако, изучал внимательным взглядом их круглолицего товарища по несчастью.  
— Ты получил образование, — сказал он с интересом. — И твоя мать жива. Почему же тогда ты здесь?  
Мальчик моргнул и уставился на него:  
— Что?  
— Стивен, — вмешался Джон.— Где твои манеры? Я — Джон Уотсон, а это мой кузен Стивен.  
— Майкл Стэмфорд, — сказал мальчик, протягивая руку. — Но ты прав, я учился в начальной школе, но как ты…  
— А-а-а, ты отправился домой на каникулы, когда случились все эти неприятности, — сказал Шерлок, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, как он делал, когда размышлял, и внимательно посмотрел на Стэмфорда в тусклом свете их медленно катящегося фургона. — Вероятно, ты помогал своему отцу… печатнику?  
— Да. Он печатал листовки для фабричных демонстраций, и его схватили, обвинили в измене и повесили. — Майк грустно улыбнулся. — Его приговорили одним из первых. Наш магазин и дом были конфискованы Короной, конечно. Швея, что жила через дорогу, приютила мою мать и сестру. Теперь они шьют для нее. Для меня не нашлось места, кроме улицы. Я надеялся устроиться хотя бы клерком, но из-за этих волнений никто не взял бы меня. В конце концов, меня арестовали за бродяжничество, а затем осудили за участие в восстании, решив, что если бы я был ни причем, то не оказался б на улице.  
— О, господи. Это ужасно, — сказал потрясенный Джон.  
— Да, — Майкл снова безрадостно улыбнулся. — Но нам все-таки больше повезло, чем другим, не так ли? Я, по крайней мере, всё еще жив. Друзья моего отца говорили, что весь этот мятеж на юге — дело рук сторонников лорда Мориарти. Столько жертв, даже у аристократов. Говорят, что были убиты целые семьи. Не спаслись даже дети.  
Джон глянул на Шерлока; тот сидел, отвернувшись, и смотрел на трех других мальчиков.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Я тоже об этом слышал.

**Примечание автора:**

В следующих главах будет много вещей, имеющих отношение к медицине, и одна из них — летняя лихорадка. Это могли быть разные болезни, но в данном случае имелся в виду вирусный энцефалит, болезнь теплого времени года, поскольку переносчиками ее являются клещи и москиты. Смертельные исходы случаются даже в наши дни, а уж неврологические расстройства, особенно расстройства речи, — это очень распространенное явление. Если здесь есть поклонники сериала «Маленький домик в прериях», то вы, наверное, помните, что именно эта болезнь стала причиной слепоты Мэри Ингалс.

* **Майклмас (Michaelmas)** — это день св. Михаила (Михайлов день), отмечается 29 сентября

** **Scrap** — англ. «коротышка»

*** А Джон мудр — «когда станешь старше». Все время вспоминается «Принц и нищий»: «Что ты знаешь об угнетениях и муках? Об этом знаю я, знает мой народ, но не ты».


	15. Да светит свет ваш пред людьми. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Названия глав 10 и 11 взяты из «Джейн Эйр» Шарлотты Бронте, из тех глав, где описывались годы страданий Джейн в Ловудской школе. "Да светит свет ваш пред людьми" - было написано на табличке у входа в школу, а сама Джейн называла это заведение во время свирепствовавшей в нем эпидемии тифа "колыбелью ядовитых туманов".  
> Каким-то образом эта книга попала к Джону и он послушно прочитал ее, хотя и не был в большом восторге от историй о девочках. И все же он отметил бросающееся в глаза сходство тети Уилкс и тети Рид.   
> Забавная деталь: сначала я назвала ужасного кузена Шерлока Ридом (в честь кузена Джейн – Джорджа Рида), но затем заменила его имя на Себастьяна с помощью автозамены. Но когда перед публикацией я проверила 19 главу, то поняла, что из-за автозамены случился казус и с известной строкой Шекспира… Вместо строки "Господь за Гарри и святой Георг!" получилось "Господь за Гарри и святой Себастьян!"

**Предупреждение** : в этой главе будет попытка сексуального насилия.

Фургон накренился, как будто бы поднимаясь куда-то.  
— Мост, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Он изогнулся, пытаясь посмотреть в окно, но оно было так высоко и под таким углом, что невозможно было что-либо разглядеть.  
— Что, будет дождь? — спросил Джон.  
— Возможно, — ответил Шерлок, нахмурившись.— Я могу видеть край неба, и оно потемнело. Хотя это не похоже на тучи.  
Майкл глянул на них с неприкрытым удивлением:  
— Вы оба ведь не из Бластбурна?  
— Нет, а что?  
— Это не грозовые тучи, это смог, поднимающийся с фабрик. Мы, должно быть, проезжаем по дальнему берегу реки. Там всегда так, и ветер с берега приносит сюда этот грязный воздух.  
Теперь фургон громыхал по булыжнику мостовых, небо еще сильней потемнело, и Шерлок, словно только и дожидаясь этого, вновь стал кашлять. К тому времени, как фургон остановился, лицо его покраснело, глаза слезились, и он тяжело дышал.  
— Тебе будет здесь плохо, — сказал Джон, глядя на него с сильным беспокойством.  
— Внутри станет лучше, — выдохнул Шерлок.  
Он с усилием выбрался из фургона, и быстро огляделся вокруг, словно бы торопясь охватить всё единым взглядом, пока его снова не заперли в помещении. У Джона осталось лишь краткое впечатление темного неба и покрытых сажей кирпичных стен, прежде чем они последовали за бедно одетым юношей вниз, по тускло освещенному коридору, а затем вверх, по лестничному пролету. В следующем коридоре, по крайней мере, были окна, и Джон мельком увидел, как внизу блеснула река.  
— Новые мальчики, — объявил юноша клерку, что был чуть старше его. Тот записал их имена и возраст, а затем повел дальше, в другое помещение, где тоже, в свою очередь, представил их:  
— Новые мальчики.  
— А-а, — сказал человек за конторкой. Он выглядел утомленным, и глаза у него были красные, в кровяных прожилках. Он взглянул на вошедших поверх груды бумаг, которые выглядели похожими на счета.  
Джон видел, как внимательно Шерлок все осматривает, стараясь проделывать это быстро и незаметно.  
— Я — мистер Темпль, директор школы. Вас прислали в школу Святого Варфоломея, Сен-Бартс, дабы вы овладели здесь ремеслом и избегали проблем. Так что не попадайте в неприятности, и всё у вас будет хорошо.  
Джон подумал, что мистер Темпль, вероятно, произносил эту речь много раз, и того уже совсем не заботит, будет ли у них «всё хорошо», или нет, лишь бы только они не создавали проблем.  
— Учился ли кто-нибудь до этого в школе?  
Все на минуту притихли, пытаясь решить, как лучше будет ответить, затем Шерлок ответил:  
— Да.  
Джон бросил на него взгляд, значения которого Шерлок явно понял не так, потому что тут же добавил:  
— Сэр.  
— И чему же ты научился?  
— Читать. Писать… Я очень хорош в математике. Сэр.  
— Хм-м, — мистер Темпль откинулся на стул, и Джон видел, как он явно что-то мучительно подсчитывает в уме. — У меня здесь 247 мальчиков и еще учителя, то есть 254 человека. Однако, это неважно. Школа закупает картофель по двадцать фунтов за мешок, это примерно по 7 картофелин за фунт. На ужин уходит 4 мешка, сколько картофелин должен получить каждый?  
— Две с четвертью, — быстро ответил Шерлок.  
Мистер Темпль удивленно приподнял брови:  
— А ты быстро соображаешь, — сказал он. — Да, я тоже так посчитал. Но каким-то образом в последние месяцы до кухни доходит меньше картофеля.  
— Там работает кто-то новый?  
— Нет, все те же. Иногда помогали новые мальчики, но они не могли украсть столько. То же самое происходит в кладовых, — с минуту он внимательно разглядывал Шерлока. — Я пошлю тебя в кладовые. Разберись, в чем там дело, и всё у тебя будет хорошо.  
— Понятно, — сказал Шерлок, глаза его блеснули, и он добавил: — Сэр.  
— Еще кто-нибудь посещал школу? — спросил мистер Темпль, оглядев их.  
— Я умею читать и писать, — сказал Джон в тот же момент, когда Майкл Стэмфорд выговорил:  
— Я год ходил в начальную школу, сэр.  
— О, правда? Чему ты хотел там выучиться?  
— Я хотел стать доктором, сэр.  
Мистер Темпль посмотрел на Джона и тот добавил:  
— И я тоже, сэр. — В какой-то другой жизни это вполне могло быть правдой.  
— Что ж, в больнице как раз не хватает рук. А что насчет тебя, парень? Ходил в школу? Нет. Тогда отправляйся на фабрику. — Мистер Темпль вздохнул. — Были времена, когда по утрам тут ходили в школу, а работали после обеда, но сейчас всё по-другому. Вы будете работать, как взрослые, здесь, но зато, когда окончите школу Бартса, то освоите ремесло достаточно, чтобы претендовать на достойную оплату труда. И, по крайней мере, здесь у вас есть крыша над головой, и еда. Ну, пока всё. Мистер Клевис!  
Клерк отвел их назад и сказал:  
— Альфред отведет вас к медсестре, там вы помоетесь и получите форму. А затем я отведу вас в дортуар*.

Джон с огромным облегчением услыхал, что их с Шерлоком определили в спальню «В»; Майкл должен был находиться в «D», остальные попали в другие места. Скрэп и еще один маленький мальчик были направлены в «G», что указывало, подумал Джон, что в помещениях, очевидно, содержались сверстники.  
Мальчик примерно одних лет с Джоном, с дружелюбным лицом и улыбкой, которая приоткрывала слегка неправильный прикус, принес им рубашки линялого голубого цвета и коричневые штаны, затем снова повел их лабиринтом коридоров и лестниц.  
— Вы скоро освоитесь, — сказал он.— Тут всё только выглядит огромным, но, на самом деле, не всё так плохо. Ну, вот здесь мы моемся, медсестра хочет, чтобы вы вымылись дочиста, она потом проверит.  
Джон был счастлив почти также, как Шерлок, наконец, избавиться от их отвратительно грязной одежды и нормально помыться, невзирая на то, что вода была едва теплой. Он яростно тер свои волосы, удивляясь, насколько они были грязными.  
— Ну, давай, Скрэп, помой голову, — услышал он добрый голос Майкла.  
— Я не люблю воду, — пробормотал тот, в его голосе слышались бунтарские нотки. — Могу утонуть в воде. Брат говорил мне так.  
— Здесь воды слишком мало, ты не утонешь. Вот, смотри, как я.  
Джон, наконец-таки чистый, насухо вытерся жиденьким полотенцем и посмотрел на кучку сероватого белья на скамейке. — Здесь только штаны. Нам ведь должны дать что-то еще?  
— После того, как вас осмотрит Старшая, — пояснил Альфред, входя в купальню с грудой голубой и коричневой одежды. — И она идет прямо за мной, так что натягивайте штаны.  
Старшей оказалась женщина с глазами-буравчиками, которая посмотрела на Шерлока так, будто он виноват в том, то кашляет.  
— Этого нужно к доктору, — резким голосом она сказала Альфреду.— Отведи его в больницу. Остальные могут продолжать.  
— Извините, мэм, — быстро сказал Джон. — Меня и Майкла направили работать в больнице. Можно, мы тоже пойдем?  
Старшая, прищурясь, взглянула на него, но, видимо, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, разве что чрезмерное трудолюбие, дала разрешение быстрым кивком головы.  
— Позаботься, чтобы они получили куртки, — сказала она Альфреду.  
Куртки были не толще их формы и такого же унылого голубого цвета, но, по крайней мере, они защищали от ветра, когда Альфред повел их через мощеный** внутренний двор.  
— Какая огромная территория, — сказал Джон, оглядываясь вокруг в изумлении. — И это всё школа?  
— Нет, школа сзади. Впереди — больница, а там — сиротский приют. Там живут совсем малыши, а школа для девочек — за больницей. А за стеной ничего, лишь река.  
Больница располагалась в здании, похожем на здание Бартса, и была из такого же почерневшего кирпича. Внутри было темно, людно и шумно. Альфред остановил одну из медсестер, которая велела Майклу и Джону подождать их здесь, а Шерлока увела с собой, несмотря на все просьбы Джона взять с ним и его.  
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Альфред. — Доктор Вудкорт — хороший и добрый, он разберется.  
— Воздух здесь нехорош, кругом дым. Его легкие… — возразил с беспокойством Джон.  
— У доктора здесь, наверное, много таких, — заметил Майкл. — Моя сестра тоже кашляла, но, когда подросла, то ей стало лучше.  
Джону было всё равно неспокойно, но он был благодарен ему за участие.  
— Мы здесь многому научимся, пока будем работать, правда, Майкл? Ты хотел бы продолжить образование, когда выйдешь отсюда?  
— Зови меня Майк. Я бы очень хотел, но мне нужно будет найти работу, я должен помочь матери и сестре.  
— Я тоже. Моя сестра замужем, но муж ее пьет, и его не держат подолгу ни на одной работе. А твои навестят тебя?  
— Если смогут. Я не знаю, позволяют ли это. На суде они были, так что знают, по крайней мере, что меня не повесили.  
— Посещения разрешены в последнее воскресенье каждого месяца, — сказал Альфред, повернувшись к ним. — Матери и сестры порой приносят целые корзины с пирожками и прочим. Я сирота, но со мною делятся иногда.  
— Я был толстым, можешь в это поверить? — сказал Майк, широко улыбаясь. — Если бы у матушки были деньги, то она приносила бы пирожки для всех здешних ребят.  
Из коридора вышла девушка примерно одних лет с Джоном. На ней было плохо сидящее платье грязно-серого цвета, похожее на ту форму, что выдали Джону и Майку, только с чепчиком и длинным передником.  
— Вы те новые рабочие из школы для мальчиков? — спросила она застенчиво.— Я — Молли, и я тоже работаю здесь. Буду рада завтра вам всё показать. Приходите с утра на третий этаж, сестре скажите, кто вы, и я вас там встречу.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — сказал искренне Майк. Молли покраснела и убрала под чепец выбившуюся прядку волос.  
— Ничего, я…  
И тут вышел Шерлок.  
— Мне велели пить капли, — с гримасой отвращения сказал Шерлок. — «Чтобы легкие поддержать». Доктор даже не доверил мне передать предписание медсестре. Обращался со мной как с посылкой.  
И действительно, на его куртке была бирка с надписью: «Легочные капли. 2 р/д».  
— Что за «2 р/д»?  
— Это значит, 2 раза в день, — пояснила Молли.  
Шерлок резко повернулся и пришпилил ее своим острым взглядом.  
Джон с симпатией и легким сочувствием наблюдал, как девушка замерла, словно кролик, и еще сильней покраснела. Очевидно, что даже исхудавший и бледный, в этой жалкой приютской одежде и с биркой у ворота, Шерлок всё равно оставался… таким истинным _Шерлоком_ , что столкнуться с ним было всё равно, что встать на пути у движущегося локомотива***.  
— Америка.  
Моргнув, девушка переспросила тихонько:  
— Что?  
— Америка. Ты хочешь быть врачом. Хотела всегда, и это нормально, ты умна, умней многих из тех, кто занимается медициной, но ты сирота и, что еще хуже, девочка. Тебе стоит поехать в Америку, там есть колледжи, где обучают и женщин, чтоб они могли стать врачами.  
Молли выглядела и польщенной, и удивленной.  
— Это было бы хорошо, — сказала она, приподняв подбородок, ее щеки заалели еще сильнее. — Но ведь надо как-то туда добраться и затем оплатить обучение.  
— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — Я над этим подумаю. Как только разберусь с этим делом о пропавшем картофеле. Теперь возвращаемся?  
— Приятно было с тобой познакомиться, — сказал Джон, а Майк добавил:  
— Что ж, до завтра, тогда.  
И они пошли к главному корпусу.  
— Так он…? — сказал Майк, глядя на Шерлока, который уже умчался вперед.  
— Да, он всегда такой, — кивнул Джон.  
— А ты? Ты — нет?  
Джон нахмурился, не совсем понимая.  
— Ну, я… нет, — он внезапно вспомнил, — Я просто кузен. Дальний, — сказал он поспешно.  
Они вышли во внутренний двор как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть, как Шерлок возвращается от приюта.  
— Все эти кирпичные здания кажутся одинаковыми, — с досадой проговорил он, всё еще вертя головой, чтобы всё рассмотреть. Ветер стих, и в воздухе повис горький удушающий запах, от которого и у Джона запершило в горле. Шерлок начал кашлять, и так сильно, что бросил попытки посмотреть, что же там, за стеной приюта.  
— А где фабрики? Дым ведь оттуда? — спросил Джон.  
Альфред указал на то, что казалось низкими темными облаками.  
— Там они. И все это приносит ветром. Ведь тебя не туда направили, Стивен?  
Шерлок покачал головой, в последний раз оглянувшись, когда они заходили в ворота.  
— Ты не можешь туда пойти, я ведь уже говорил, — сказал Альфред терпеливо. — Пойдемте, нам еще нужно к Старшей до ужина.

Ужин, как Джон и предполагал, был очень скуден, но, по крайней мере, он был горячим, и его не приходилось отвоевывать у бригады фабричных рабочих.  
— Не могу сказать, сколько здесь картофеля, — нахмурился Шерлок, изучая критически содержимое ложки. — Здесь одна капуста, по-моему.  
— Всё полезно, что в брюхо полезло. Моя мама так говорила, — сказал Джон, с удовольствием принимаясь за ужин. — Кстати говоря, не так уж и плохо.  
Их рассадили в соответствии с теми спальнями, к которым они были прикреплены, так что Шерлок и Джон оказались отделены от Майка, так как сели за стол комнаты «В». Джон очень проголодался; казалось, что завтрак был вечность назад, и даже Шерлок, кажется, что-то ел, продолжая при этом изучать внимательно тех, кто сидел за столом. Им велели вести себя тихо, но вообще разговоры не пресекались, только если не были слишком шумными. Джон доел похлебку, вытер досуха хлебом тарелку, и подумал, будет ли Шерлок доедать свою порцию или, может, поделится с ним, посмотрел на него и заметил, что Шерлок как-то притих. Тот сидел, опустив глаза; на лице его было замкнутое отстраненное выражение.  
— Что случилось? Что-то не так?  
Шерлок, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, посмотрел наверх.  
— Мы не за тем столом.  
— Что? Но это же столы комнаты «В», так тот парень сказал.  
— Здесь очень строгий порядок и, я понял сейчас, мы его нарушили. Здесь есть иерархия…  
— И кто же тут главный? — Джон, возможно, не изучил это в школе, но он был среди младших конюхов, потому мог понять ситуацию.  
— Там, за дальним столом… Видишь, тот большой парень? Это он. А вокруг — его свита. Остальные — те, кто выслуживается. Наше место — за крайним столом, с чужаками.  
Джон взглянул, по возможности, незаметно, чтоб прикинуть расстановку сил — на тот случай, если вдруг им придется драться. Он не думал, что «большой парень» станет проблемой: тот выглядел так, что ходил в королях исключительно из-за устрашающих габаритов.  
Со светловолосым и узколицым мальчиком — нет, уже, наверно, подростком, — что устроился рядом с ним и примерно был сверстником Джона, сладить было бы потруднее.… Как и с тем, кто немного косил. Но реальной угрозой казался четвертый, рыжий парень.  
— Здоровенного называют Тэнком. Я слышал, как кто-то к нему обращался, — сказал Джон. В настоящий момент Тэнк тоже смотрел на них с неприятной усмешкой, но Джону было плевать на это.  
— Тэнк?  
— Ну, да, как большой паровоз. Да и выглядит он, как будто мозгов у него не больше, чем у паровоза.  
Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я поел. Можешь забрать мой суп.  
— Съешь хотя бы хлеб, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок поменял их тарелки. — Если эта стая решит напасть на нас, чтобы указать нам наше место, тебе понадобятся все силы.  
Как ни странно, этот аргумент подействовал, и Шерлок доел хлеб без дальнейших разговоров.  
Когда ужин закончился, у них оставался еще час свободного времени перед сном; большинство мальчиков, разбившись на группы, болтали или играли в карты, хотя были и те, кто читал, — здесь, должно быть, сохранилась библиотека — с тех времен, когда Бартс был действительно школой. Джон подумал, не поискать ли здесь «Повесть о двух городах», но мысль эта пробудила такую тоску о доме, что он рад был, когда к ним подошел Майк Стэмфорд.  
— Я видел Скрэпа, с ним, вроде бы, всё в порядке. Он в спальнях наверху, с другими малышами.  
— Замечательно, — сказал Джон. Он подвинулся, и Майк сел рядом с ними. Они с Майком разговаривали, а Шерлок сидел, подтянув колени к груди, и внимательно оглядывал комнату.  
Пришел Альфред:  
— Я почти забыл, нам нужно устроить вас, до того как потушат свет, — сказал он. — Пойдемте, я покажу вашу спальню. Там, конечно, полно народу. Комната переполнена, так что вам двоим придется делить койку.  
— Не страшно, нам не привыкать, — заверил его Джон.  
Спальня «В» оказалась большой и длинной, с окном в самом конце и кроватями вдоль каждой стены. Посередине был еще один ряд кроватей, поставленных изголовьями друг к другу. Казалось, что все места заняты. В спальне «D», однако, нашлись около двери две незанятых койки.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Альфред обрадовано. — Это будут ваши кровати, одна твоя, Майк, а другую мы перетащим в спальню «B». Немного шаткая, но, надеюсь, вас выдержит. Может, стоит отдать ее Майку, ведь он будет спать один?  
— Да ладно, всё будет нормально, надо просто болты подтянуть.  
Металлическая кровать оказалась удивительно тяжелой, и они с трудом выдвинули ее из комнаты и протащили по коридору. Затем Альфред отвел их туда, где им выдали одеяла и ночные рубашки. К тому времени, когда они заправили кровати, на лестнице послышался топот других учеников — или уже соседей по комнате.  
— Переодеваются в спальнях и идут к умывальням и туалету, — сказал Альфред, показывая в сторону помещения. — Я сплю наверху, с другим персоналом. За порядком следит мистер Минчин, инспектор, он просто кремень, так что лучше не попадайтесь ему. Доброй ночи!  
Ткань ночных рубашек была настолько изношена, что казалась почти шелковистой, хотя и не давала тепла; но, по крайней мере, она была мягкой. Джон быстро переоделся и последовал за другими в умывальню. Они с Шерлоком ненадолго разделились, и теперь Джон искал его взглядом, когда поднял лицо, умывшись из таза холодной водой.  
— Пошевеливайтесь, мокрицы! — проревел, заходя к ним, лысый мужчина, еще более крупный, чем Тэнк. Лицо его было красным, с как будто застывшим на нем выражением злобы и недоброжелательности, а зубы — желтыми и кривыми. В руке у него была длинная деревянная палка. — Через пять минут тушим свет!  
— Это мистер Минчин? — шепотом спросил Джон у рядом стоящего мальчика.  
— Да, — прошептал тот в ответ. — Смотри же, не зли его, он любит использовать эту палку. Всыплет полдюжины ударов, если утром выберешься из постели недостаточно быстро.  
Джон решил сказать это Шерлоку. Только где же он?  
Теперь мальчики направлялись обратно в спальни. Протолкнувшись через толпу, ища Шерлока, Джон увидел его, наконец, в углу умывальни.  
Его охватило острое чувство тревоги, потому что возле Шерлока стоял Тэнк с его свитой, и один из них схватил Шерлока за предплечье.  
Джон увидел, как Шерлок опустил голову и кивнул.  
— Стивен? — позвал Джон. Шерлок посмотрел на него, сказал что-то Тэнку, а затем резко вырвал руку и направился к Джону. Тот взглянул на Тэнка и его компанию, и увидел, что те над чем-то смеются. Джону очень не понравилось это веселье.  
— Чего им было нужно? — спросил Джон тихо, пока они пробирались к своим кроватям.  
— Хотели удостовериться, что мы знаем свое место, — ответил Шерлок сквозь зубы и отвернулся. Он так и не посмотрел на Джона. И продолжал отворачиваться, когда они забрались в кровать. Джон осторожно улегся на тонкий матрас, напряженный из-за того, что их окружало, и странного поведения Шерлока, когда мимо прошел Тэнк со своими приспешниками. К своим кроватям в дальнем углу. У каждого из них была своя койка, отметил Джон, тогда как многие мальчики по соседству, так же, как они с Шерлоком, делили одну кровать на двоих.  
— ВЫКЛЮЧАЕМ СВЕТ, — рявкнул мистер Минчин и остановился у двери. Затем он пошел по проходу, гася огни и нанося своей палкой удары по ногам каждого мальчика, который был еще не в кровати.  
Джон юркнул под одеяло.  
Мистер Минчин вернулся к двери, пригрозив прибить каждого, кто посмеет издать хоть единый звук до утра… И ушел, наконец.  
Все вздохнули, а затем Джон услышал, как множество мальчиков ворочаются в постелях, устраиваясь поудобнее. Их собственная койка угрожающе скрипнула, и Джон от души понадеялся, что ему не придется проснуться ночью оттого, что эта конструкция рухнет.  
Он услышал, как где-то заскрипели пружины, и повернулся, чтоб устроиться за спиной Шерлока, как они всегда это делали. Но тот повернулся к нему, весь дрожа, и бросился в руки Джона, как было в ту ночь, когда ушел Анджело.  
— Что слу…— начал было Джон, но Шерлок прервал его, начав в панике шептать ему на ухо.  
— Прости меня, я должен, просто делай, что они скажут, пожалуйста, Джон…  
Джон попытался приподняться, чтобы взглянуть на него, когда снова услышал скрип пружин, а затем приближающиеся к ним шаги босых ног.  
— Прости меня, просто не смотри, пожалуйста, не смотри, — прошептал Шерлок в мучительной агонии, и затем кто-то сдернул Джона с кровати.  
Он поднялся на колени и попытался подползти к Шерлоку, не стремясь еще драться, а просто желая оценить ситуацию. С другой стороны кровати стоял Тэнк, и двое его парней повалили Шерлока навзничь и удерживали справа и слева.  
— Пшел прочь, недоросток, — сказал Джону Тэнк.  
— Прошу прощения, — ответил Джон тем же смертельно любезным тоном, с которым он разговаривал когда-то с разбойниками, пытавшимися похитить Шерлока. — Это мой кузен. Чтобы тронуть его, вам нужно сначала разобраться со мной.  
Шерлок закричал, но его крик оборвался, стал невнятным, как если бы кто-то зажимал ему рот рукой, и затем косоглазый парень, тот кто ранее сбросил Джона с кровати, пнул его в солнечное сплетение. Удар застал Джона врасплох, и он согнулся, пытаясь вздохнуть и выгадать пару дополнительных секунд, чтобы приготовиться к следующему движению. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, и чего эти парни хотели от Шерлока, и пока он прикидывал свои действия, Косоглазый еще раз ударил его, а затем обхватил его сзади руками.  
— Нет! — крикнул Шерлок. — Ты сказал, что не тронешь его, ты мне обещал это, если я сделаю, что ты хочешь!  
Джон поднял голову, взглянув на него. Шерлок лежал на кровати, удерживаемый за запястья светловолосым парнем, его ночная рубашка была задрана до пояса. Штаны были сорваны, и он в абсолютном ужасе смотрел на Джона. Сзади него стоял Тэнк, который тоже задрал свою рубашку и вытащил уже набухший член. Он плюнул на свою ладонь и попытался раздвинуть ноги Шерлока.  
— Я солгал, — лениво ответил Тэнк. — Заткните ему рот.  
Рыжий парень одной рукой схватил Шерлока за его короткие кудри, а другой — потянулся к своим штанам.  
Удивленное непонимание Джона превратилось в слепую ярость так быстро, что тело его стало действовать будто само, до того, как он осознал, что делает. Он резко откинул голову, ударив нападавшего сзади, одновременно двинув ему локтем под дых, и был счастлив услышать болезненный стон, в тот же миг добавив ногой по голени. Державшие его руки разжались, и коленом Джон заехал противнику в пах, оправляя Косоглазого в мучительное небытие. Затем, вспомнив, кто был тут самым опасным, он, почти позабыв о своем плече, всем телом впечатался в рыжеволосого, тоже сбив его на пол, рядышком с косоглазым. И они покатились по полу, все втроем, сцепившись в клубок.  
Светловолосый попробовал ускользнуть, но Джон вместе с рыжим снова сбили его, что есть сил колотя друг друга, куда только могли дотянуться.  
Джон услышал сзади какой-то шум. _Шерлок_ , мелькнула мысль. Только б с ним всё было в порядке!  
Он позволил рыжему оказаться сверху, чтобы тот получил иллюзорное преимущество, а затем со всей силы — и без малейших сомнений — саданул ему в пах коленом. Если они пытались… хотели… сделать это с Шерлоком, то навсегда остаться без членов — это было единственным, что они заслужили.  
Джон спихнул с себя рыжего парня и вскочил, разворачиваясь, но Тэнк схватил его за руку и рванул к себе, чтоб ударить. Джон вдохнул, готовясь встретить удар, но внезапно светловолосый оказался прямо за ним и схватил Джона за руки, прижав их к телу. В этот миг послышался грохот, словно рушилась комната, и когда Тэнк уже занес руку, чтоб ударить Джона, позади него, словно ангел мести, поднялся Шерлок, и ударил его по шее чем-то, что походило на длинную трубку.  
Тэнк согнулся, а светловолосый отпустил на мгновение Джона, и тот сразу же пнул его в живот.  
Разъяренный, словно раненный бык, Тэнк готов был всех растоптать, Шерлок вновь поднял палку, и в этот момент дверь с грохотом распахнулась.  
— Ах, вы мерзкие крысы! — проревел мистер Минчин, врываясь в комнату. Фонарь раскачивался в его руке.  
Они все были так близко от двери, что он мигом оказался среди них, осветив своим фонарем всю комнату, — море лиц с широко распахнутыми глазами, — а затем повернулся к замершим на месте виновникам происшествия.  
— Какого дьявола вы тут устроили?  
— Извините, сэр, — сказал Шерлок, выходя вперед. Карающий ангел исчез, его место занял кроткий и невинный ягненок.  
— Сломалась наша кровать, и эти джентльмены были так добры, что предложили помочь починить ее. — Он держал в руках ту самую трубку, которая, как только сейчас понял Джон, была _ножкой_ кровати.  
Джон оглянулся. Да, кровать, действительно, была сломана, завалившись на пол на трех оставшихся ножках.  
Минчин посмотрел сначала на Шерлока, затем на Тэнка и Джона, и, наконец, осмотрел остальных трех парней, что сидели до сих пор на полу.  
— А они что тут делают?!  
— Ищут болт, — сказал быстро Шерлок, до того, как кто-то из них смог ответить.  
Минчин нахмурился, приподняв повыше фонарь.  
— Вот же он, — произнес он с нажимом. — Моррис, ты же прямо на нем сидишь, слепой идиот!  
Тот откинул с лица упавшие волосы, попытавшись выглядеть так, будто он, и вправду, излазил всё тут, чтоб найти деталь, нужную для починки кровати.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — выдохнул он, поднимая злосчастный болт. Шерлок аккуратно взял его.  
— Мне кажется, нам понадобятся инструменты, чтоб вставить его на место, — сказал он, взглянув на Минчина с выражением неподдельной беспомощности. — Возможно, лучше это сделать утром.  
— Конечно, дьявол вас раздери, вы будете делать это утром, — прошипел Минчин. — Сейчас просто скиньте матрас на пол и спите так. Остальные — все по местам. И чтоб больше ни звука больше, или каждый отведает палки! Понятно?  
— Да, сэр, — прозвучало хором. Минчин выразительно посмотрел на них и ушел.  
С минуту никто не двигался. Выражение приторной невинности моментально слетело с лица Шерлока, словно маска, оставив его холодным и гневным. И Джон ощутил, как все мышцы его напрягаются в ожидании битвы, что еще не закончилась.  
Но Тэнк неожиданно хмыкнул, а потом широко усмехнулся:  
— А ты дьявольски умный парень, — сказал он Шерлоку. — Я-то думал, ты спрячешься под кровать. Как ты только додумался? И, ведь это надо, сказал, будто _мы тебе помогаем_! — он оборвал себя, рассмеявшись, а затем повернулся и шутливо толкнул Джона в плечо: — А ты тоже не так-то прост! И совсем не так безобиден, как кажешься, так ведь?  
— Подойди и проверь, — сказал мрачно Джон, но Тэнк не обратил на него внимания, помогая подняться Моррису.  
— Расслабься, — сказал он Шерлоку. — Думаю, что твои мозги ценнее для нас, чем задница, хотя и она весьма привлекательна. Ты теперь — один из нас, и никто тебя пальцем не тронет, или им не поздоровится.  
Он плюнул на ладонь и протянул ее Шерлоку.  
Внутри Джона всё перевернулось, так как этот жест очень явно напомнил ему то, что Тэнк собирался сделать, но Шерлок лишь настороженно посмотрел на него.  
— Когда ты сказал, я один из нас, ты имел в виду…  
— Что ты — один из нас. Голубая кровь, если хочешь. Высший свет спальни «В». Те, кто всем управляет здесь.  
Шерлок широко улыбнулся, плюнул на свою ладонь, а затем пожал Тэнку руку.  
— Договор. Но ни с кем содомией мы здесь заниматься не будем.  
Джон в ужасе прикрыл глаза, но Тэнк лишь рассмеялся.  
— Ты мне нравишься. Ладно, Лео, вставай — где Флиа?  
Джон тоже прошел ритуал плевка и рукопожатия, а затем помог Косоглазому — Флиа, подняться на ноги. ( _Всё в порядке? — А, ничего личного, парень_ ).  
Он и Флиа помогли Джону перенести матрас с койки на пол, перевернув ее так, что она теперь очень мило отгораживала их от другой койки.  
— Увидимся утром, — сказал им любезно Тэнк и отправился в сопровождении свиты в свой угол, обсуждая по дороге, кто хуже всего проявил себя в потасовке.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, осознав, что до этого задерживал дыхание, и повернулся к Шерлоку, который украдкой вытирал свою руку о ночную рубашку.  
Внутри Джона всё снова сжалось и он подумал, что бы сталось с Шерлоком, если бы им не удалось обратить ситуацию в свою пользу.  
Шерлок поймал его взгляд.  
— Как ты думаешь, мистер Минчин не будет возражать, если я попрошусь сейчас пойти помыть руки?  
— Думаю, мистер Минчин отколотит тебя, — сказал Джон. — Я зверски устал. Давай пойдем спать.  
Они забрались на тонкий матрас, и в этот момент, наконец, ирония ситуации настигла их, и они начали смеяться, и никак не могли остановиться, хоть и пытались приглушить смех, уткнувшись в плечо друг другу.  
— Это было просто… смешно, — выдохнул Джон. — Это была самая смешная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал…  
—…а сейчас ты — в банде преступников, — напомнил ему Шерлок, и они снова стали смеяться.  
Отсмеявшись, они притихли, переводя дыхание, прижавшись лбами друг к другу, и Джон тихо сказал:  
— Ты ведь знал уже об этом в обед, не так ли?  
Шерлок чуть заметно кивнул.  
— Это… — Джон остановился в нерешительности, но потом продолжил (он должен был знать). — …то что случилось с тобой, пока ты был в школе?  
Шерлок долго молчал, так долго, что Джон было подумал, что все-таки пересек какую-то грань, но затем тот вздохнул.  
— Нет, — шепнул он. — Но это могло бы со мной случиться… и даже хуже.  
— Ты расскажешь? — спросил Джон мягко.  
Шерлок слегка повернулся, а затем улегся так, что его голова устроилась, как на подушке, на плече у Джона, и они уже не соприкасались носами.  
— Расскажу, — сказал он. В тусклом свете его тонкая рука на груди Джона была такого же мертвенного цвета, как и его ночная рубашка.  
— Майкрофт говорил мне об Итоне еще до того, как я уехал туда. Он предупредил меня, что старшие мальчики приобретают полную власть над младшими, и что некоторые из них злоупотребляют этой властью ради собственного удовольствия. Я сначала не понял по-настоящему, что он имел в виду, но брат объяснил мне всё очень ясно. — Пальцы Шерлока задрожали, и Джон нежно положил на них свою руку. — Большинство старших мальчиков использовали младших как рабов. Некоторые делали из них катамитов****, но для большинства это были просто услуги: почистить ботинки, передать послание, и т.д. Мне повезло, и мой старший не имел желания лично меня использовать, а как его раб, я был недоступен другим. Разумеется, он не был добр, и даже не думал защищать меня от моих одногодков, которые часто были невероятно жестоки, но, в тоже время, он не был совсем уж злым. А затем так случилось, что Джим Мориарти остался без своего раба. Я точно не знаю, как это произошло, об этом помалкивали, но я знаю, что тот мальчик едва не умер, а затем он оставил школу. Говорили, что он пытался покончить с собой.  
Джон вспомнил Джима Мориарти, и его странно бездушные глаза, охваченные злобным ликованием, и его передернуло.  
— Джиму нужен был новый раб, и он выбрал меня. Я умолял Виктора не отдавать меня, но он ничего не мог сделать против Джима. Никто не мог. Джим решил слегка позабавиться, видя мое нежелание становиться рабом. Он сказал, что дает мне фору, и что я могу спрятаться, но затем он и его _ищейки_ отправятся на охоту, и будут травить меня, как лису в норе. Среди _ищеек_ был и мой собственный кузен, кстати говоря, и я не сомневаюсь, что он был бы рад дождаться своей очереди, чтобы порвать меня на кусочки.  
Шерлок умолк. Джон покрепче обнял худые плечи юного лорда и тихо сказал:  
— Никто не причинит тебе боль. Никогда. И не сделает с тобой этого. Сначала им придется убить меня.  
Шерлок сжал его руку.  
— Конечно, я побежал. Фора оказалась весьма полезной. Когда я убежал в ту ночь, под дождем, я думал о том, что они меня всё еще ищут, но я должен добраться к тебе, и это сделало игру стоящей. — Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок улыбается у его груди. — Не думаю, что эта «школа» сильно отличается от той, разве что нам удалось теперь оказаться на другой стороне. Так что нам просто нужно делать то, что в наших силах.  
— И мы справимся, — сказал Джон. — Мы теперь члены банды. Мы сделаем всё, что сможем.

Этой ночью, в первый раз за долгие месяцы, Джону приснился сон. Он снова был в Шерринфорд-холле в сезон охоты, в ту осень, когда Шерлок не вернулся домой из школы. Джон скакал по холмам на Гермесе, преследуя лису. Каким-то образом он знал, где та прячется, поэтому легко ее выследил, нашел место, где та притаилась под деревом, беспомощно обнажая зубы. Он прижал ее к земле на влажных осенних листьях. Но затем он увидел, что с ее мордочки на него смотрят серо-голубые глаза… глаза Шерлока… и в ужасе проснулся.  
Он задыхался и дрожал, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой.  
_Никогда_ , подумал он.  
Теперь Джон вспоминал тот день на пруду со стыдом. И стыд жег его, словно огнем. Он знал, что это было неправильно; он даже не понимал, чего желал в тот момент, но сейчас он полностью прочувствовал всю тяжесть того, что ощущалось таким неправильным. Ужасно неправильным.  
Он повернулся и бережно обнял Шерлока, попытавшись замкнуть его в кольце своих рук, укрыть от всего. А потом еще долго лежал, прислушиваясь к тому, как Шерлок медленно, с легкими хрипами, дышит.

 **Примечания:**  
* **ДОРТУА́Р** , муж. род, устар. Общая спальня для учащихся в закрытых учебных заведениях. Слово взято из текста «Джен Эйр»

** **Мощёный** — с настилом из камня или другого твёрдого материала. Например, мощёная улица.

*** **Локомоти́в** (от лат. loco «с места» (аблатив лат. locus «место») + лат. motivus, «сдвигающий») — самоходный рельсовый экипаж, предназначенный для тяги несамоходных вагонов. При этом локомотив сам по себе не предназначен для перевозки пассажиров, груза или выполнения какой-либо иной работы. Машинный мастер Джордж Стефенсон построил свой первый паровоз в 1814 году, а впоследствии стал известен, прежде всего, как паровозо¬строитель и активный сторонник применения железных дорог.  
27 сентября 1825 года открылась первая в мире общественная железная дорога Стоктон — Дарлингтон. Движение по ней открыл паровоз «Locomotion» («Движение»), провёзший первый поезд. Название паровоза довольно скоро становится нарицательным, а впоследствии все рельсовые движущиеся тяговые средства начинают называть на манер паровоза — локомотивами.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B7

**** **Катамит** — это латинизированное написание имени Ганимед (помните картину Рембранта «Похищение Ганимеда» — виночерпий Зевса и — по совместительству -…). Этот термин употребляют, когда речь идет о мальчике — пассивном партнере и мужчине. Всё это еще из Древней Греции и Рима.  
Обычно этот термин использовался в случае, когда взрослый негодяй совращает/похищает невинного ребенка. Преступное деяние, безусловно, а не отношения равноправных и добровольных партнеров.


	16. Да светит свет ваш пред людьми. Часть 2.

Утром, когда Минчин грубо разбудил их своими криками, Джон был рад тому, что спали они на полу, и ему не пришлось падать с кровати, но уже не так рад, когда встал на ноги. Его ребра и челюсть были в синяках и болели, а глаз заплыл. Шерлок сочувственно посмотрел на него, хотя и его запястья были сплошь в синяках. Джон хмуро подумал, не будут ли их новые _друзья_ настроены по-другому наутро, когда посчитают свои синяки, однако, когда они вышли к завтраку, Тэнк бесцеремонно освободил для них место, спихнув со скамьи парочку своих прихвостней.  
— Валите отсюда, тут будут сидеть Уотсон и _Севен_ ( _англ. seven — семь_ ).  
— Стивен, — поправил его Шерлок до того, как Джон смог остановить его.  
— Нет, _Севен_. Вы не можете оба быть Уотсонами, и ты в семь раз умнее обычного парня.  
Шерлоку польстило новое имя.  
— У меня теперь есть преступная кличка*, — сказал он Джону.  
— Это прозвище на все случаи жизни? — спросил Джон. — Гляди в оба, когда будешь работать на складе. Меня может не оказаться рядом, когда воры, укравшие картошку, не так сильно впечатлятся твоим умом, как Тэнк.  
— Ты работаешь в кладовых? — спросил Тэнк, приятно удивленный. — Превосходно. Я знал, что ты стоишь этих хлопот. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты принести нам выпивку.  
— Как я смогу это сделать?  
Тэнк показал ему семь пальцев и сказал:  
— Ну, ты придумаешь, как.  
Умнее в семь раз или нет, но Джон ощутил почти боль, когда пришло время расстаться с Шерлоком. Он боялся за него. Кроме того, вчера они впервые на короткое время расстались за последние месяцы, а после вчерашней ночи…  
Однако Шерлок был умен, находчив, и он сам горел желанием побыстрее оказаться в кладовых, чтобы приступить к разгадке тайны украденного картофеля, поэтому Джон попытался отвлечься от пугающих его мыслей, когда последовал за Майком в больницу.  
Вскоре он стал слишком занят, чтобы беспокоиться о Шерлоке. Больница была большой и переполненной, и Молли едва успела всё им показать, как они включились в работу.  
— Есть отдельные палаты для мужчин и женщин, — рассказала им Молли, — отделения для тяжелых больных, тех, кто находится в критическом положении и для хирургии. Родильное отделение у нас отдельно, там работают повивальные бабки, но они также пользуются нашими кухнями и медикаментами. У приюта есть свое собственное детское отделение, но у нас тоже есть детский прием для городских детей.  
И они приступили к работе.

Джону больница понравилась. Работа была трудной, а временами эмоционально тяжелой: он провел много времени, пытаясь накормить кашей больных, но это того стоило, и пациенты были так благодарны за малейшее внимание к ним.  
Когда прошло несколько недель, и Джон и Майк доказали, что они справляются со своими обязанностями, старшая сестра стала показывать им, как измерять пульс и температуру, и как читать рецепты доктора, что дало им обоим ощущение своей значимости.  
Шерлок, тем временем, довольно неплохо проводил время в кладовых.  
— Там огромные подвалы, — рассказывал он Джону. — Они довольно старые, старше, чем это здание; полагаю, здесь когда-то было аббатство. Некоторые из них отгорожены, но я думаю, что нашел способ туда пробраться. Жду возможности попробовать это.  
— А что насчет украденной картошки?  
— О, с этим я давно уже разобрался. Сейчас я пытаюсь придумать, как нам это использовать.  
— Разве не надо рассказать об этом мистеру Темплу?  
— Конечно, нет. Чем это поможет нам? Я пытаюсь разыскать то, что будет нам полезно.  
Джон усмехнулся. Они прислонились к стене в зале, где только что закончился обед.  
— Ну, расскажи мне тогда об этой картошке.  
Шерлок выпрямился, довольный тем, что сейчас он поделится радостью от своих открытий и изысканий.  
— О, ну там не только картошка была. Там было и многое другое, им даже удалось провернуть то, чего я пока не могу, — украсть джин.  
— Но как?  
— Большая часть работ на кухнях выполняется учениками, как я, у всех разная степень умений и опыта, и за ними наблюдают два младших работника, которые лишь недавно заняли эти должности.  
— В больнице дела обстоят точно так же, — согласился Джон.  
— За всем наблюдает Старый Петерс, который работает там, наверное, со времен Нормандского завоевания**, и который знает каждый дюйм кладовых. Но это не значит, что он знает и о подвалах, как я уже говорил. Он знает свою территорию так хорошо, что мне потребовалось целых три дня, чтоб понять, что он слеп! Он стоит у ворот во время каждой раздачи и считает продукты, которые поступили, он помнит все: где, что, когда и в каких количествах должно быть. Но вот чего он не может делать, так это читать приказы, которые подписывает.  
— И что, неужели там никто не ворует? Может, нас обманывают поставщики?  
— И да, и нет. Если я во всем разобрался за несколько дней, то любой из работников тоже мог это сделать, потому я сильно уверен, что двое из них тоже в деле — они могут следить за тем, чтоб число продуктов, которые Старый Петерс считает, соответствовало декларации, но отличалось от того, что им выдавали поставщики. Думаю, что излишек они отлично потом сбывают.  
— И с джином они это делают?  
— Нет, там всё хитрее. Школа заказывает довольно много джина, потому что мистер Темпль — алкоголик…  
— Что, правда? — Джон думал, что все пьяницы должны быть похоже на его зятя, громогласного драчуна.  
— Ну, это же очевидно. И многие из персонала тоже любят джин. Недавно заказ был увеличен, потому что мистер Темпль теперь больше пьет. Просто удивительно, Джон, чему можно научиться в кладовых. Мистер Гэмфилд, старший инспектор, забирает себе все банки с салом, которые отсылаются прямо в его комнату.  
— Но зачем?  
Шерлок некоторое время смотрел на него, прикусив губу, а затем сказал:  
— Неважно. Так вот, о джине. Два работника берут джин, отливают половину в пустые бутылки и разводят водой, а затем отправляют их мистеру Темплу, как обычно, а тот пьет слишком сильно, чтобы заметить разницу. И он только увеличивает свои заказы джина. Затем они прячут напиток в особом месте, в той части подвала, которая не используется; там есть старый лаз, который выходит на реку. Я еще не видел этого, но, думаю, они делают это по ночам. Уверен, они продают джин продавцам, которые подплывают туда на лодке.  
— Это довольно умно, — сказал Джон. — Так что тебя удерживает от того, чтобы это раскрыть? Или ты пытаешься придумать способ, как присвоить себе часть добычи, раз уж ты теперь входишь в преступную банду?  
Джон шутил, но Шерлок не улыбнулся.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Только нужно придумать, как это сделать без того, чтобы школу покидала картошка, масло и мясо. Джин — это одно, но я не хочу отбирать еду у голодных.  
— Но почему просто не раскрыть их и не покончить с этим?  
— Я думал об этом, — сказал медленно Шерлок. Он смотрел на комнату, полную мальчиков, но взгляд его был отдаленным. — И думал серьезно. Что я просто останусь здесь, до тех пор, пока я не стану взрослым, официально. А потом я мог бы уехать в Лондон и стать детективом. Теперь некому остановить меня. Я ведь никогда не стремился стать лордом Шерринфордом, и сейчас не хочу, хоть, конечно, мысль о том, им станет мой ничтожный кузен, вызывает у меня тошноту. Но я не могу бросить всё, за что отдали жизнь мой отец и Майкрофт. Не теперь, когда я столько видел и пережил. И когда я знаю, кто наши враги. Потому я должен остановить их — остановить Мориарти, — а для этого нам нужны деньги, чтоб потом сбежать и добраться до Франции, и это единственный способ, который я вижу пока, чтобы сделать это.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон. Они помолчали минуту. — Я с тобой, что бы ни случилось, ты знаешь это.  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на Джона своими яркими пронзительно-голубыми глазами. — Я это знаю.  
— А теперь расскажи мне о сале, я знаю, когда ты что-то скрываешь.  
— Я не говорю тебе потому, что ты не хотел бы слышать об этом, — сказал юный лорд, избегая смотреть на него.  
— Шерлок, — терпеливо ответил Джон. — Может, я сам решу, хочу я это знать, или нет?  
— Изволь. Гэмфилд инспектирует спальни маленьких мальчиков. По ночам он их совращает, и ему нужно масло для смазывания.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Джон. Ему очень не хотелось признать, но об этом он, действительно, предпочел бы не думать. Плохо было уже то, что старшие мальчики занимались этим, он слышал их по ночам, от этого было не укрыться, как бы крепко ни затыкал он уши. — Так поэтому Лео попросил тебя достать…  
— Да.  
Джон подумал немного, нахмурившись. Лео был самым мягким парнем из окружения Тэнка.  
— Но это… я думал он не делает этого, потому что младшие мальчики не боятся его. Ведь они бы старались держатся подальше, если б он проделывал это с ними.  
— Ну, конечно, они не боятся его, — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона так, как будто тот обвинил Лео в поджоге. — Он никому не делает больно.  
— Но ведь ты только что сказал…  
— О боже мой, ты настолько же слеп, как упрям? — фыркнул Шерлок, и, отвернувшись, торопливо ушел.

Джон чувствовал себя в полном замешательстве. Он посмотрел туда, где Лео сидел вместе с Пипом, еще одним членом шайки Тэнка, только не из ближнего, а дальнего круга, высоким молодым человеком с шоколадно-темными ласковыми глазами и приятной улыбкой. Когда Пип улыбался, на его щеках образовывались симпатичные ямочки. Он и сейчас улыбался, глядя на то, как Лео что-то говорит ему. Лео тоже улыбнулся в ответ, так, что его длинное лошадиное лицо преобразилось и стало даже красивым.  
Джон моргнул. Неужели Шерлок имел в виду… а что он имел в виду?  
Джон привык думать, что-то, что происходит между мужчинами, обязательно должно быть актом насилия. Он внимательно поглядывал на Лео и Пипа весь остаток вечера. Этой ночью Шерлок лег так, чтоб не касаться Джона, он лежал, отвернувшись, и натянутый как струна, а Джон слушал звуки, доносящиеся из стоящей неподалеку постели Пипа.  
_А они ведь другие_ , внезапно подумал он.  
Звуки, которые он слышал, были не теми, которые раздаются, когда один из участников наслаждается, а второй страдает от боли. Звуки были настолько мягкими, что он едва мог расслышать их, но, определенно, он слышал в них нежность, а финальный довольный стон принадлежал явно Пипу.  
Джон почувствовал, как пылают щеки, а кровать показалась вдруг слишком узкой. Он понял, что так же сильно пытается услышать хоть что-то, как раньше пытался этого избежать.  
Пара неподалеку, определенно, целовалась. Через какое-то время он услышал, как Лео выскользнул из постели Пипа и отправился на свою кровать, которая, согласно иерархии спальни «В» располагалась дальше.  
Стало тихо.  
Джон лежал неподвижно, очень явственно осознавая присутствие Шерлока совсем рядом с ним, и тот тоже не спал…  
Часть его хотела спросить Шерлока обо всем этом, но другая, бОльшая часть, чувствовала, что это может быть опасным, хотя он и не мог бы точно сказать, почему. Ему было неловко и стыдно. Когда ему стало совсем неуютно, и он лег на спину, он вдруг вспомнил слова Молодого Тома, который когда-то, давным-давно, ему рассказывал: « _Некоторые, говорят, друг за другом ухаживают, как девчонки. Стишки пишут друг другу, и всё такое_ ».  
То, что происходило между Пипом и Лео, было лишь потому, что вокруг сейчас не было доступных для ухаживания девчонок? Том так полагал… Но ведь Лео не нужно было быть нежным и мягким, он мог просто взять то, что желает…  
Джон долго смотрел в темноту этой ночью, а когда, наконец, его потянуло в сон, то он знал, что Шерлок с ним рядом продолжает лежать без сна.

— Хочешь выйти наружу?  
Джон поднял голову в удивлении. Он был почти рад тому, что Шерлок стал избегать его с той их почти ссоры несколько дней назад. Обычно они проводили драгоценные воскресные дни, выходя во внутренний двор, пока воздух не становился совсем непереносимым, но сегодня Шерлок куда-то пропал, и Джон решил почитать немного. А теперь вот Шерлок вдруг оказался рядом, в полностью застегнутой куртке, и охваченный неким скрытым волнением.  
— Конечно, — сказал Джон, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я только возьму свои вещи.  
Холодный ветер на улице приносил уже привычную горечь, но во внутреннем дворе всё равно было много мальчиков, бегающих и хватающих друг друга за шапки. Ветер разогнал тучи, что было приятно само по себе, хотя и заставило глаза Джона слезиться. Шерлок в Бартсе пока держался; было ли это результатом чуть лучшего воздуха, легочных капель или просто удачи, Джон не знал. Но это вселяло надежду.  
Шерлок повел их к углу возле реки, где стена хоть немного прикрывала от ветра.  
— Я нашел путь в закрытые части подвалов, — радостно сообщил он. — И догадайся, что я там нашел.  
— Тайник с золотом? — в надежде спросил его Джон. — Могилу короля Артура?  
— Могила короля Артура в Гластобери, все это знают. Нет, я нашел винный подвал. Смотри! — Шерлок вытащил из-под куртки покрытую пылью бутылку, на которой красовалась какая-то этикетка.  
— Винный подвал? — Джон смотрел на этикетку, пытаясь прочесть слова. — Шаааа-то… Это что, по-французски?  
— Конечно, это французский. На вот, попробуй. Я открыл бутылку в подвале, чтобы убедиться, что вино не прокисло, а затем вновь закупорил пробкой.  
Джон, чувствуя себя неуверенно, осторожно глотнул из горлышка. Он очень редко пил вино. Лорд Шерринфорд всегда отправлял несколько бутылок в комнаты слуг на Двенадцатую ночь Рождества, что было также и днем рождения Шерлока, но вина обычно не хватало на всех. То вино, которое он пригубил сейчас, не показался ему очень уж хорошим — вкус был вяжущим, и его, казалось, нужно долго жевать, словно кожу. Он сделал еще глоток.  
— Замечательное, не правда ли? Я не особенно люблю вина, мне трудно понять, зачем людям вещи, которые их замедляют, но меня учили в них разбираться, и вот это вино — очень достойное.  
— Наверное, — сказал Джон. — Но я все-таки думаю, что слиток золота был бы полезнее.  
Шерлок, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.  
— Джон, это и есть _слиток золота_. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Такое вино отец выставил бы на стол, принимая гостей — очень важных гостей. Оно старое и очень редкое, а учитывая, что торговля с Францией сейчас очень осложнена, то цена на такое вино будет даже выше обычной. В Бартсе, определенно, никому не нужно пить больше, чем они уже пьют, потому продажа вина никому не пойдет во вред.  
— Доктор Вудкорт говорит, что больным иногда требуется немного вина, — сказал молодой санитар.  
— Джо-о-н. На те деньги, которые можно выручить за эту бутылку, мы сможем купить по бутылке вина каждому пациенту. Включая детей. Мы сделаем большое пожертвование, когда уберемся отсюда, если это успокоит немного твою беспокойную совесть.  
— О-о-о, — протянул Джон, осторожно возвращая бутылку Шерлоку. — Тогда сам ее и держи, я теперь боюсь уронить. А как ты собираешься провернуть всё это? Ведь ты же не можешь пойти прямо к мистеру Темплу и попросить у него экипаж, чтобы ты побывал у торговцев винами?  
— Все кусочки картины на месте, — сказал Шерлок, закупоривая бутылку. — Мне просто нужно подумать, как их связать. У меня есть вино, а у Эла и Норба — связи. Но при этом мне нужно как-нибудь отвлечь их от нашего товара, чтоб они прекратили воровать еду, но при этом сделать так, чтобы они поделились с нами своими знакомствами.  
Джон поднял руки, сложив вместе семь пальцев, как некогда это сделал Тэнк.  
— Уверен, что ты придумаешь. Ты же _Севен_! А что ты будешь делать с излишками?  
— Отдам Тэнку, конечно. Жаль отдавать ему столь дорогое вино, он еще и скривится, что это не джин, но это вино всё равно порадует его и других. Я сделаю это всё к Рождеству. И тогда мы с тобой откроем бутылку и осушим ее до дна.

**Примечания автора:**

Первый медицинский колледж для женщин был открыт в Филадельфии в 1850 году (на деньги, конечно, таких печально известных задир XIX века, как квакеры). В Англии, Ирландии и Шотландии колледжи для женщин были открыты позднее, но к хирургии женщины всё равно допускались с большими ограничениями. В Америке с этим было попроще из-за постоянно растущего (бедного) населения.

Астма была описана в медицинской литературе с тех пор, как эта литература начала свое существование. Но какое-то достойное лечение не было доступно до ХХ века. Легочные капли, вероятно, содержали ингредиенты, которые, по большей части, не приносили пользы, например, такие, как экстракт медуницы. Это растение считалось помогающим при легочных заболеваниях по той простой причине, что его цветки напоминали по своему виду легкие. В тоже время, медуница — это мягкое противовоспалительное средство, и поэтому оно, наверняка, не причиняло большого вреда.

* В оригинале Шерлок использует французское **a nom de guerre** — «псевдоним»

** **Нормандское завоевание Англии** (англ. Norman conquest of England) — вторжение в 1066 году в Англию армии Вильгельма Завоевателя, герцога Нормандии, и последующее подчинение страны.  
Завоевание Англии началось с победы нормандцев в битве при Гастингсе в 1066 году, после чего герцог Вильгельм стал королем Англии.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B8


	17. Колыбель ядовитых туманов.

**Примечания автора:**  
Небольшая заметка насчет времени действия. В начале этой главы Джону 18, а Шерлоку почти 16. Я использовала конец сентября, как дату рождения Джона, ну, а для Шерлока это традиционно 6 января. 

 

Шерлоку не удалось привести свой план в исполнение к Рождеству, потому что он заболел. Три ночи он тяжело кашлял, а на четвертую, когда пришел к медсестре за легочными каплями, его дыхание было столь затрудненным и хриплым, что она отправила его прямо к Джону с другой карточкой, приколотой к вороту.   
— Не понимаю я этой страсти к запискам, — пожаловался Шерлок между приступами кашля, пока шел за Джоном и Майком в больницу. — Я абсолютно способен описать свои собственные симптомы, даже если бы они не были так очевидны, что каждый идиот мог бы их увидеть с первого взгляда.  
— Возможно, это для того, чтобы мальчики не халтурили, — предположил Майк. — А то так бы половина парней отлынивала бы от работы, ссылаясь на то, что они больны, а доктор и так сильно занят.  
— Я бы никогда… — начал было Шерлок с негодованием, но его снова прервал сильнейший приступ кашля, который оставил его совсем без дыхания и он не смог закончить фразу.   
Джон надеялся, что Шерлоку предпишут несколько дней отдыха и еще больше легочных капель, но вместо этого его положили в легочное отделение, отчего Шерлок чувствовал себя совершенно несчастным. Джон делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь: находил для него дополнительные подушки и одеяла, приносил книги из школы, но Шерлок был достаточно болен, чтобы ему было там неудобно, и не настолько болен, чтоб смертельно не заскучать.  
— Сэр, почему ему не становится лучше? — решился спросить Джон однажды в полдень. Это был день после Рождества, и доктор Вудкорт проводил свой дневной обход, сопровождаемый Молли, которая делала записи в своей книжечке.  
— Ах, — доктор Вудкорт улыбнулся ему. — Ты просто привык к другим пациентам в этом отделении, у которых всё обычно идет по определенной системе: они заболевают, их состояние ухудшается, затем следует кризис, и они либо сдаются болезни, либо выживают с последующим выздоравливанием. Это потому что большинство наших пациентов страдают от инфекционных заболеваний, особенно в зимнее время года. Но в данном случае нет никакого заражения. У твоего кузена просто слабые легкие, и эту болезнь еще называют _астмой_.   
— Это так... — Шерлок снова закашлялся. — Ко мне приходил раньше врач, когда я был моложе, и он говорил то же самое.  
— Да. Ты рассказывал мне, что когда был ребенком, всё было хуже, и с тех пор ты стал ощущать улучшение, что довольно типично для подобных случаев. У нас много таких детей в детских палатах, не так ли? — кивнула Молли. — К несчастью, грязный воздух очень вреден для слабых легких, как ты, наверное, знаешь, если жил когда-нибудь не в городе.  
— Я был здоров несколько лет, — сказал Шерлок и сделал паузу, чтобы откашляться в свой платок. — До того, как я попал в Бластбурн.  
— Он кажется таким изнуренным, сэр, — не отступался Джон.  
— Те медикаменты, которые мы используем, чтобы простимулировать легкие, также стимулируют и ум, к сожалению. Это ведь так? У тебя есть проблемы со сном?  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
— Я кашляю всю ночь так, что грудь начинает болеть, и я не могу нормально лечь. Так что я всё равно не сплю хорошо.  
Доктор Вудкорт взглянул на записи у изножья кровати Шерлока.  
— Я выписал тебе настойку, но мне сказали, что ты ее не пьешь.   
— Я выпил ее в первую ночь. Но мне стало лишь хуже. Голова была тяжелой и мутной. Я проснулся ночью, и Джона не было рядом, я ощутил, что голова закружилась, и меня стошнило в таз. Мне это не нравится. — Шерлок вынужден был остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Джон положил свою руку на его тонкое плечо. Он не знал об этом.  
— Ну, это не то, чего мы хотим. Я пропишу тебе другое лекарство – на основе меда, и что-нибудь, чтоб смягчить боль в твоей груди. Тошноты от этого быть не должно. — Улыбка доктора Вудкорта была доброй, и Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ; это была первая его настоящая улыбка, которую Джон видел с тех пор как, он попал в больницу.   
Джон, однако, всё еще не мог успокоиться.   
— Так вы уверены, вы не думаете, что у него...  
— Чахотка? Нет. История болезни, анализы, всё говорит против этого. Покажи-ка мне свой платок.  
Шерлок удивленный и немного смущенный протянул ему свой влажный носовой платок.  
— Видишь Джон, здесь небольшое количество слюнной жидкости, и она не гнойная, а также нет крови. Твой кузен очень худой, но если не брать это во внимание, он здоров и силен, его просто нужно чуточку откормить. — Доктор Вудкорт сделал еще одну запись в бумагах. — Мы принесем тебе что-нибудь вкусное, и ты это съешь, хорошо? И тогда твой кузен не будет так о тебе волноваться.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Шерлок.  
Доктор Вудкорт вернул бумаги на место и спросил:  
— Ты закончил со своими обязанностями, Джон?  
— У меня сейчас перерыв на чай, сэр, но я вернусь через несколько минут.  
— Очень хорошо, — доктор Вудкорт улыбнулся на прощание и двинулся к следующей койке, Молли последовала за ним.  
— Я принесу тебе завтра чистых носовых платков, а эти отдам в стирку, — сказал Джон Шерлоку.  
— М-м-м, — Шерлок всё еще наблюдал за Молли. — Он обучает, ты знаешь?  
— Молли?  
— Да. Вот почему она делает записи, он также советует ей, что потом почитать из литературы. И, должно быть, снабжает ее книгами. — Шерлок сделал паузу, чтобы вздохнуть. — Тебе следует спросить. Он мог бы и тебя обучать.  
— О, нет, я не могу, — тут же ответил молодой санитар.  
— Джон, — сказал Шерлок раздраженно. — Тебе не хватает уверенности в себе, а не интеллекта. Нет никаких причин, почему ты не можешь читать медицинскую литературу под его руководством.   
Джон с нежностью посмотрел на него:  
— Я польщен, но _Севен_ у нас ты, а не я. И мы оба знаем это.  
— Я – единственный _Севен_ в своем роде. Но ты, по меньшей мере, _файв_ (англ. _five_ \- пять). А большинство других докторов, с которыми я встречался, еле тянут на _ту_ (англ. _two_ двойка). Так что, спроси.   
Джон видел, что Шерлок очень устал, и ему тоже надо было возвращаться к работе.   
— Я об этом подумаю. А сейчас дай я поправлю твои подушки немного, а затем постарайся отдохнуть, хорошо? Принести тебе новое лекарство вечером?  
— Я об этом подумаю.  
Шерлок позволил Джону взбить подушки и уложить их так, чтобы он лег на бок, как ему казалось удобней всего, а затем подоткнуть ему одеяло.   
— Прости, что сегодня меня с тобой не было. Когда ночью ты проснулся с головокружением.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был рядом каждую ночь, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он закашлялся, прижимая платок к губам, и закрыл глаза.  
Джон ласково похлопал его по спине, оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, не видит ли кто-нибудь, и сказал:  
— Поспи немого, и ты вернешься к нам в спальню быстрей, чем заметишь. 

В Рождественскую ночь Джон вызвался помогать в ночной смене, так что персонал, который обычно следил за мужскими палатами, смог отправиться на вечеринку в ординаторской*.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Эббот. — Пропустишь весь праздник в Бартсе.  
— Лучше я здесь побуду, присмотрю за своим кузеном, — честно признался Джон. Праздник только напомнил бы ему прошлый год, и друзей, которых было уже не вернуть, и тех, о чьей судьбе ему было ничего не известно.   
— Ну, по крайней мере, загляни потом что-нибудь перекусить. А то ведь не позавидуешь.  
Джон завершил свой обход, оставив палату, где лежал Шерлок напоследок, и, наконец, пришел туда, когда было уже довольно поздно. Шерлок не спал; он сидел на своей койке, обхватив колени, и глаза его блестели в тусклом полуночном свете. Джон мог видеть, как мускулы его шеи напрягаются при каждом вздохе. Он выглядел очень истощенным и больным. И одиноким – пока не увидел Джона. И тогда свет его улыбки мог сравниться со светом Вифлеемской звезды.   
— С Рождеством, — прошептал Джон. — Подвинься, я принес тебе подарок.   
Шерлок слегка передвинулся и Джон, скинув ботинки, сел с ним рядом. Он положил на колени завернутый в салфетку узелок, в котором, когда развернули его, оказался рождественский пирог.   
Шерлок просиял.  
— Пирог! А ты поел уже?  
— Да... там было много в ординаторской, принесли богатые дамы. Они предложили мне взять второй пирог и съесть его позже, так я, конечно, взял его для тебя.  
Шерлок ел пирог медленно, наслаждаясь сладостью и слизывая крошки со своих пальцев.   
— А у меня нет для тебя подарка. Я хотел принести бутылку вина, чтоб отпраздновать то, как осуществится мой план, – тебе бы он понравился.  
— Мне достаточно просто быть с тобой. Мы не проводили Рождество вместе с того нашего первого года.  
— Правда, — Шерлок закашлялся и положил голову на плечо Джона. — Спой мне ту песню снова, ту, что ты пел в тот год?  
— Что? " _Мороз на земле_ "? Ты же знаешь, что это не рождественская песня, да?  
— Это _наша_ песня, — сказал Шерлок. — Случились плохие вещи, но ты начинаешь сначала, ведь она об этом? Я вернусь к своему плану, когда мне станет лучше, и мы еще выпьем с тобой вина.  
— Обязательно, — подтвердил Джон. Он замер в нерешительности, а потом всё же сдался и погладил шелковистые волосы Шерлока, обвив его руками. Он мог чувствовать, как в худой груди Шерлока что-то хрипит: как трудно ему дается каждый короткий вдох и долгий хрипящий выдох. Шерлок устроился поудобнее в его объятиях. Джон надеялся, что тот сможет заснуть вот так. По крайней мере, у него будет Джон на Рождество, пока не придется идти обратно и проверять других пациентов.

 

_— Выкипит чайник – что делать ты будешь?  
— Что тут поделать? Наполню опять._

_— Клевер поели коровы – что делать?  
— Что тут поделать? Посею опять!_

_Картошку убрали, мороз на земле,  
И Китти лежит у стены._

_Выйти бы замуж ей за солдата –  
Китти лежит у стены._

 

Медленно, очень медленно Шерлок шел на поправку. Казалось, что прошла вечность. Когда Шерлок смог упражняться в дедукции на новых пациентов без того, чтобы срываться на кашель, доктор Вудкорт разрешил Джону выводить его на прогулки. Сначала Шерлок едва мог дойти до двери палаты и обратно, но он так отчаянно желал увидеть что-нибудь новое и так решительно настроен на выздоровление, что каждый день поднимался и решительно ковылял к двери.   
— Сегодня я попробую спуститься по лестнице, — объявил он как-то в полдень, когда они дошли до конца коридора рядом с палатой.  
— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросил Джон. — Мы уже прошли туда и обратно по коридору, и тебе еще надо вернуться в палату.  
— Только до крыльца, — умоляюще сказал Шеролк. — А затем посмотрим, что дальше.  
Джон закатил глаза.   
Шерлок с трудом доковылял до крыльца и там бессильно привалился к стене под предлогом того, что якобы выглядывает в окно.   
— Река не замерзла, — сказал он, и в его голосе, несмотря на учащенное дыхание, слышалось любопытство. — Посмотри, Джон, я думаю, что смогу увидеть тот лаз отсюда. — Он кашлянул, потом еще раз, и потянулся открыть окно.  
— Да ради бога, Шерлок, сейчас же январь! — сказал Джон, в раздражении отводя его руки от рамы. — Последнее, что тебе нужно, это вывалиться из окна. Ты прекрасно сможешь увидеть этот лаз отсюда.   
— Это может оказаться полезным, — Шерлок прищурился, размышляя. — Мне нужно обдумать это. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и объявил: — Я поднимусь на еще один пролет.  
Джон снова закатил глаза, но промолчал. К тому времени, как он достиг верхних ступенек, Шерлок цеплялся за перила одной силой воли, его шея и тонкие руки дрожали от напряжения. Он неуклюже опустился на пол у верхних ступенек. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от затрудненного дыхания.  
Джон встал на несколько ступенек ниже, так, что они оказались на одном уровне, и могли смотреть в глаза друг другу.  
— Ну что, ты сейчас готов пойти обратно в кровать?  
— Конечно, — выдохнул Шерлок и откинулся на пол, задыхаясь как вытащенная на берег рыба.   
На лестнице появился Эббот и с любопытством уставился на них.  
— Что он тут делает? Почему не в кровати?  
— Предполагается, что он немножко разминается, — сказал Джон. — На самом деле, немного больше, чем следовало бы.  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Эббот у Шерлока, который пытался – и не очень успешно – выглядеть надменно, лежа на полу и затрудненно дыша.   
— Давай, поднимайся, я помогу, — он просунул руки под мышки Шерлока и потянул его вверх. Шерлок пошатнулся, но Джон нырнул под одну его руку и, таким образом, между ними двумя Шерлок смог спуститься по лестнице и дойти до своей палаты, поддерживая иллюзию того, что смог справиться с этим сам.   
Шерлок выпил немного воды и забрался на кровать в полном истощении.   
— Мне нужно немножко отдохнуть, — признал он. Юный лорд был настолько обессилен, что позволил Джону укутать его как ребенка, глаза у него уже закрывались. Джон посмотрел на него с нежностью, а затем перевел взгляд на часы. Если он поторопится, то сможет поймать Майка на чашечку чая.  
Майк был в ординаторской, когда Джон вошел туда, и, к его удивлению, там же была Молли.   
— О, привет! — сказал он. — А ты разве не с доктором Вудкортом в этот полдень?  
— Он сказал, что встретит меня здесь, ему нужно еще несколько минут с его пациенткой в детской палате, — сказала Молли. — Я знаю, кто она, и, я думаю, что он это тоже понял. Так что, наверное, он хочет пощадить мою девичью стыдливость.   
Майк покраснел и уткнулся в свою чашку. Джон, выросший в деревне и не страдающий излишней чувствительностью, усмехнулся.  
— Как Стивен? — спросила Молли, увидевшая смущение Майка и тактично сменившая тему разговора.  
— Лучше, он в первый раз поднялся по лестнице, и ему почти это удалось. Сейчас он отдыхает. Видели бы вы ту палату, все другие пациенты на цыпочках ходят, только бы не разбудить его. — Теперь Майк улыбался, он видел, что происходит с Шерлоком, когда тому скучно.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, боясь задать интересующий его вопрос, о котором он думал уже целый месяц.  
— Молли? А как ты думаешь, доктор Вудкорт позволил бы мне учиться вместе с тобой? Мне и Майку?  
Майк взглянул на него удивленно, но его удивление быстро сменилось робкой надеждой. Молли посмотрела на него и Джона, и он увидел колебание на ее лице: спросить доктора и лишиться, быть может, его персонального внимания и обучения, а, возможно, и вовсе оказаться на втором плане.  
Майк, благослови его боги**, нашел в этот момент очень правильные слова.   
— Мы, конечно, очень замедлим вас, — сказал он печально.  
— Нет, конечно, же нет! — воскликнула Молли. Она была очень умной, но, в то же время, и доброй. — Мы можем меняться книгами, я уверена, что доктор Вудкорт был бы не против. Это часть клятвы Гиппократа, вы знаете, учить тех, кто жаждет научиться искусству исцеления?  
— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Джон, и Майк добавил:  
— Мы очень постараемся не мешать тебе. 

 

Доктор Вудкорт, конечно, был рад учить их.   
— Бластбурнский медицинский колледж, — сказал он улыбаясь. — Я уже многому научился, обучая Молли, так что вы теперь, как и она, – вольные слушатели***. Для начала я хочу, чтобы вы прочитали вот эту книгу по анатомии, а Молли пока закончит изучение тех книг, по которым она занимается сейчас. А затем вы сможете присоединяться к нам по время полуденных обходов, когда закончите со своими обязанностями. 

Это увеличило занятость Джона больше, чем он ожидал, и теперь он понял, почему Молли всегда, казалось, приходила в больницу первой каждое утро. К счастью, Шерлок настоял на том, что теперь он может сам совершать свои прогулки в полдень, и помощь (Джон, правда, думал, что тот имел в виду скорее надзор, а не помощь) ему не требовалась. Но в какие неприятности Шерлок может себя вовлечь в больнице, переполненной персоналом и пациентами? И кроме того, он быстро шел на поправку, поэтому Джон решил не сильно тревожиться на этот счет. По крайней мере, до того утра, когда он пришел и обнаружил Шерлока крепко спящим.   
— Шерлок, — позвал его Джон, слегка обеспокоенный. Его состояние ухудшилось ночью? Почему его было так трудно разбудить? Шерлок всегда был проснувшимся, когда Джон приходил навестить его по утрам. Он снова потянул его за плечо.  
— _Что_? — раздраженно сказал Шерлок. Он натянул на голову подушку и покашлял под ней. — Оставь мне, я устал.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — Джон отобрал подушку. — Что не так? Почему ты такой уставший? Тебе хуже?  
— О-о-о, как это на тебя похоже, — ответил Шерлок. Он приподнялся и протянул Джону руку, чтобы тот мог пощупать пульс. — Разумеется, мне не стало хуже. Мне лучше. Лучше, чем когда-либо. Мне так много нужно рассказать тебе! Когда ты вернешься?  
— Э-э, — ответил Джон, его беспокойство после того, как он убедился, что пульс Шерлока в норме, сменилось любопытством. Тот, и правда, не выглядел так, что ему стало хуже. — Жди меня после обеда, если я смогу перекусить, то приду, когда все отправятся на ланч, и побуду с тобой до твоей прогулки.  
— Прекрасно. А я пока посплю, — сказал Шерлок и снова завернулся в одеяло на своей койке.

 

К тому времени, когда Джон вернулся, Шерлок уже проснулся и нетерпеливо ждал его, чуть не подпрыгивая от желания рассказать ему какие-то новости.   
— Пойдем, — быстро сказал он Джону и повел его на третий этаж, а оттуда по лестнице, про которую Джон знал, что она ведет в спальню санитаров.   
— Никто не придет сюда в это время, ночная смена отдыхает, а дневная на работе. О, Джон, ты бы никогда не догадался! Я понял, как Эл и Норб продают джин.  
— И как же они делают это? И как ты это понял? — спросил Джон, приподняв брови. Его начали терзать смутные сомнения по поводу причин странной усталости Шерлока.   
— Я наблюдал за тем лазом каждый день. Я думал, что, скорее всего, они проворачивают свои делишки при полной луне или примерно в то время; это совпадает с теми промежутками времени, когда джин исчезал. Поэтому я внимательно наблюдал и, так и есть, вчера в полдень я увидел желтый шарф, привязанный снаружи лаза. Поэтому прошлой ночью я выскользнул на улицу...  
— _Что_ ты сделал?  
— О, Джон, ну, подумай. Я вряд ли заметил бы это в Бартсе, отсюда я не увидел бы этот сигнал, и мне нужно было бы пройти через все комнаты персонала, чтоб попасть в подвал. И меня, скорее всего, поймали бы. Отсюда это сделать гораздо легче. Я спрятал одежду и обувь в умывальной и вылил часть обеденного бульона в таз, а затем плюнул туда, и оставил всё это возле кровати, когда уходил. Если б кто-то заметил, что меня нет, то решил бы, что мне стало плохо, и я пошел за помощью и потерялся. Но никто не заметил.   
— Шерлок, ты нездоров. Ты в больнице. Ты не можешь просто так шнырять...  
— Я в порядке! Ты же сам проверял меня утром. — Кашель снова прервал его, и, откашлявшись, Шерлок добавил:  
— Ну, _почти_ в порядке. Ты не хочешь услышать, что я обнаружил?  
— Хочу, но сначала мы должны закончить с этим. Шерлок, ты не можешь просто подвергать себя подобному риску, без того, чтоб сначала поговорить со мной. Мы работаем вместе, или не работаем вообще.   
— Ты сказал бы "нет", — заметил Шерлок без малейшего признака раскаяния.   
— Да, наверное, а, быть может, ты меня бы уговорил. Но мы должны работать вместе, Шерлок. Мы должны доверять друг другу.  
— Конечно, я доверяю тебе, — озадачено сказал юный лорд. — Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому-либо, ты знаешь это. Без тебя я, вероятно, просто лег и умер бы там, в той пещере в лесу. Но это моя часть работы – придумывать план, чтобы вытаскивать нас из неприятностей, верно?  
— Да. И я хочу этого так же сильно, как ты. Поэтому ты должен рассказывать мне о своих планах, чтобы я нашел способ защитить нас, если твой план вдруг провалится!  
Шерлок нахмурился, но Джон твердо стоял на своем.  
— Прекрасно. Я клянусь, что скажу тебе, прежде чем я... прежде чем я – что?   
— Прежде чем ты решишь гулять по ночам. Это для начала.   
— Хорошо. Обещаю. Могу я _теперь_ продолжать?  
— Продолжай, — сказал Джон, которому было на самом деле весьма интересно.   
Шерлок, который всегда был счастлив иметь слушающую аудиторию, поудобней устроился на ступеньках.  
— Было очень легко отсюда попасть в подвалы; я просто прошел через кухни и затем спустился – к тем подвалам, которые я обнаружил раньше, когда шел к ним другой дорогой. Я оказался позади огромной кучи щебня, и никто не знал, что я там. Было около половины двенадцатого – я подождал, пока Кент завершит свой обход, он никогда не приходит раньше половины одиннадцатого, если только кому-то не плохо. Эл и Норб уже были там и ждали у открытого лаза.  
— Как долго тебе пришлось ждать? Как они не услышали твой кашель?  
— Я подождал и принял лекарство перед тем, как уйти. Мёд помогает, но не надолго. Мне пришлось несколько раз отползать оттуда в коридор, когда меня начинал мучить кашель.   
Джон только головой покачал.  
— Тебе повезло, что они не поймали тебя и не бросили в тот лаз, — вздохнул он.   
— Я мог выкашлять свои легкие и выплюнуть их на кирпичную стену, а они бы даже и не заметили. В мою сторону и не смотрели. Во всяком случае, примерно через десять минут после полуночи, они, очевидно, увидели человека, которого ожидали. Тот приплыл по реке на лодке, и они его называли Гриивз. Они передали ему бутылки, а он им – деньги. Затем он произнес: "До следующего месяца?" и они ответили: "Бог в помощь". Проще некуда. Даже Скрэп смог бы с этим справиться. Всё, что я должен сделать, это убрать их из игры.  
— И как же ты это сделаешь?  
— Расскажу им правду, — ответил Шерлок. — Ну, часть правды. Скажу им, что мистер Темпль отправил меня решить проблему с пропадающей едой, я выяснил, что они воруют джин, и их песенка спета, но так как они всегда достойно вели себя со мной – и это правда, кстати сказать, я готов предупредить их и дать им фору, прежде чем я пойду к мистеру Темплу. Они могут собрать всю свою нажитую нечестной торговлей добычу и перепрятать ее, пока все обедают. Я, конечно, спрячу желтый шарф. И в следующем месяце привяжу его и скажу, что _Севен_ берет дела на себя, но в качестве товара буду предлагать редкое и дорогое вино, а не то дешевое пойло, что было у них. Я также скажу мистеру Темплу, кем бы следовало заменить в кладовых Элла и Норба.   
— И кем же?  
— Эрни и Пипом. Они оба относительно грамотны, и Эрни даже довольно умен – фабрика не для него. К тому же, мы вытащим Пипа из прачечных, за что Лео будет мне весьма благодарен, а это не помешает. И оба они будут полностью под моим надзором.   
Джон увидел довольно большую дыру в этом замечательном плане.   
— А как ты планировал пробраться в подвалы в следующем месяце? Ты не можешь оставаться в больнице навечно, и не можешь сказываться больным каждый раз во время полной луны. Люди начнут думать, что ты оборотень****.  
— Ах, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Ну, дело в том, что в подвалах есть потайной ход, который идет на второй этаж, в кабинет мистера Темпла. Жаль, что он никогда его не замечал, а то мог бы таскать туда джин всё время. Так что пока он не будет валяться пьяным в своем кабинете, довольно легко обойти комнаты персонала.   
— Потайной ход, говоришь.  
— Да, потайной ход.   
— Который ты никогда не замечал, — Джон едва мог удержаться от смеха. — Эл и Норб им пользовались, а ты об этом не знал? _Ты_?  
— Именно там они и прятали джин! Я думал, они просто нашли отличный тайник; я не понимал, что _всегда_ есть что-то еще.  
— Ну, никто не совершенен, — сказал Джон с добрыми интонациями, которые заставили Шерлока зашипеть как рассерженный кот. — Что ж, похоже, может и получиться. Ты действительно можешь быть отличным преступным лидером, у тебя есть к этому дар.   
— Да, ведь, правда же? — сказал Шерлок счастливо, смягчившись при таком комплименте. — Не могу дождаться, когда я вернусь! 

Наконец, в начале февраля Шерлок возвратился в Бартс. Это было отнюдь не праздником. Беды предыдущего лета и осени привели к предсказуемому росту цен, а зимой положение дел ухудшилось, потому ощущалась катастрофическая нехватка еды, тепла и свечей. Единственной вещью, которая была в изобилии, сказал Джон Шерлоку, была сырость.   
— И мыло, — сказал Шерлок с отсутствующим видом, помешивая водянистый суп. — В подвалах были горы мыла, до того, как я заболел.  
— Мы можем его съесть?  
— Я еще не дошел до такой степени отчаяния... слишком часто моя няня мыла мне рот мылом. — Шерлок поднял свою ложку, чтобы Джон смог рассмотреть ее. — Как ты думаешь, что это такое? Я честно не могу сказать. У этого даже нет никакого вкуса. Это капуста или лук?  
— Я думаю это лук-порей, очень сильно разваренный и превращенный в какой-то кисель.  
— А есть в твоем супе хоть какие-то настоящие овощи? — спросил Шерлок. — В моем только три прозрачных кусочка.  
— Мне попался кусочек турнепса*****, — сказал Джон, положив этот маленький печальный кусочек овоща на тарелку Шерлока. — Ты можешь съесть его. Наш ланч в больнице лучше, чем то, что нам дают здесь.  
— Ты работаешь больше, — ответил Шерлок, сваливая кусочек овоща обратно в тарелку Джона. — Я разберусь с этим завтра. Вообрази, на что будет похож обед во время поста! 

К удивлению Джона, Шерлок действительно это сделал. К тому времени, как они легли спать, Эл и Норб исчезли, Эрни и Пип получили новое назначение, а нос и горло Джона горели от джина, который Шерлоку удалось пронести контрабандой и передать Тэнку для празднования.   
— Завтра должны привезти картофель, — прошептал Шерлок с удовлетворением. Он пытался сложить себя, как китайскую головоломку, чтобы Джон мог обнять его целиком. — Не могу дождаться этого.   
Джон устроился сзади него и обнял его тонкую талию одной рукой, прижавшись щекой к лопаткам Шерлока. Он попытался рукой и весом своего тела прижать Шерлока, чтобы тот перестал вертеться и лег спокойно.   
— Ты слушаешь мое дыхание? — спросил Шерлок.  
— М-м-м.  
— И как оно? — в его голосе появились легкие нотки раздражения.   
— Прекрасно, — Джон улыбнулся. И это было действительно так.   
Внезапно он ощутил прилив счастья, и тот не имел ничего общего с выпитым джином. Несмотря на их тонкие одеяла и пустые желудки, то, что он лежал рядом с Шерлоком, который ощущался как шесть футов острых костистых локтей на этой узкой койке, и мог обнимать его, ощущая его глубокое и чистое от хрипов дыхание, делало Джона абсолютно довольным жизнью.  
— Эта кровать, должно быть, даже меньше, чем та, что была у тебя дома, — проговорил Шерлок, снова начиная ворочаться.  
— Ты поменьше крутись, а то она становится еще меньше, — сказал Джон. — Ты спал в моей кровати, после того, как вырос, всего один раз.   
— Я знаю, что она была больше, — проворчал Шерлок, но перестал ворочаться. Через минуту он тихо сказал:  
— Я скучаю по дому.  
— Я тоже, — прошептал Джон.  
— По туману в садах по утрам. Скучаю по лошадям, по тому, как они паслись там под солнцем. По конным прогулкам. По моей скрипке. По нашему озеру.   
— А я скучаю по стряпне миссис Грегсон, — сказал Джон. — И по вечерам на кухне, особенно зимой. И по парням на конюшне, по тому, как мы вместе вычищали стойла. — Он подумал о Молодом Томе, Нэде и Дэви, и обо всех остальных. И это было очень грустно.   
Шерлок совсем затих. Джон мог чувствовать и видеть всю глубину и силу его горя, тоски по семье, и он не знал, вынесет ли тот сейчас разговор о них, или, быть может, он думает о том, что странно говорить, что скучаешь по ним, когда видел их так редко.  
— Я надеюсь, мистер Брук уехал в Европу, — сказал Шерлок тихо.  
— Я уверен, что он так и сделал, — ответил Джон. Они никогда не говорили о мистере Бруке, или о том письме, что ему написали и, конечно, не получили ответа. Джон думал, что, вероятнее всего, мистер Брук был арестован, а, возможно, даже приговорен к смерти или брошен в тюрьму, но он никогда бы не сказал это Шерлоку. — Он мог уехать обратно в Мюнхен, он ведь знает там многих людей, и он хороший учитель, уверен, он нашел бы там работу.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил на это, но его пальцы сжали руку Джона. Тот уже начинал засыпать, когда Шерлок внезапно сказал:  
— Как только я продам первую бутылку вина, ты должен написать своей семье.   
Джон моментально проснулся:  
— А это безопасно?  
— Я уверен, что люди Мориарти не следят за письмами твоей семье спустя столько времени. Если они вообще это делали. Но даже в этом случае ты должен сообщить им, что жив.  
— Я не скажу о тебе ни слова и даже о том, где я, тоже не скажу, — пообещал Джон. — Но я хотел бы, чтобы они знали, что у меня всё в порядке. Уверен, что доктор Вудкорт даст мне немного бумаги, и я смогу попросить одного из санитаров отнести письмо на почту, как только у нас появятся деньги. Это будет недорого.   
— Три недели, — сказал Шерлок. Он подтянул колени повыше, чтоб еще глубже залезть под руку Джона, но острые позвонки его спины уткнулись прямо тому в лицо. Джону удалось сдвинуться на пару дюймов, но он тут же почувствовал, что еще немного, и он свалится с кровати, так что он подтолкнул Шерлока, и теперь уже его колени оказались свисающими с края их узкого ложа.   
— Я так упаду, — жалобно сказал Шерлок.  
— Тогда опусти колени.  
Но Шерлок упрямо ухватился за руку Джона и подтянул колени еще ближе к телу, так близко, что смог отпустить его руку и обхватить свои колени. Теперь под рукой Джона был весь Шерлок, свернувшийся клубочком, что по какой-то странной причине совсем не было так уж неудобно, как должно было быть. Он крепко обнял этот клубок из костей и снова прижался ухом к верхней части спины Шерлока, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и наслаждаясь отсутствием в нем хрипов, пока сон не сманил его, наконец. 

 

— Ни в коем случае.  
— Джо-о-н.  
— Ах, оставь, пожалуйста! — сказал тот. — Что, если Эл и Норб обставляли свои дела вместе с Гризи, или как там его зовут? Им очень не понравится, если они увидят привязанным свой собственный шарф, так ведь? И что, ты думаешь, они сделают? Подойдут и скажут: "О, спасибо тебе, милый, за то, что прикрыл наш нелегальный бизнес"?  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
— Если их всё равно уберут из кладовых, то почему нет?  
— Ты идиот, — сказал Джон. — Вот почему тебе нужно сначала обсуждать такие вещи со мной. Я пойду с тобой, и точка.  
— Но что если Минчин пойдет проверять спальни? Он, возможно, не заметит мое отсутствие, но он, определенно, заметит пустую кровать.   
Минчин иногда совершал свои ужасные рейды по ночам, хотя обычно это происходило раньше, чем Шерлок планировал свою вылазку.   
— Вот поэтому мы и остались на этой кровати рядом с дверью, хотя Тэнк предлагал нам одну из их кроватей. Минчин никогда не смотрит назад. Но если ты хочешь, мы можем попросить Эрни поспать там, пока нас не будет, он всегда жаловался на то, что Хорас...  
Это было ошибкой. Шерлок смертельно побледнел и замер, взгляд его застыл.   
— Нет. Я больше никогда, никогда не попрошу никого занять мое место, когда это опасно.  
— Ясно, хорошо, ты прав. Извини. — Джон успокаивающе поднял руки. — Послушай, всё будет хорошо. Минчин никогда не приходит так поздно, он знает, что тогда уже никого ни на чем не поймает. Кроме того, подумай, как это ужасно утомительно – ждать в кладовых, а если я буду там, то ты сможешь показать мне тот потайной ход, ведущий в подвалы.   
Это всё и решило. 

В полночь оба они скорчились возле небольшого люка, наблюдая за тем, как одинокая лодка с фонарем на корме тихо подплывала всё ближе и ближе.  
— Это он? — шепотом спросил Джон.  
— Думаю, да, — Шерлок нахмурился, разглядывая лодку. — Я не видел ее в прошлый раз, но она определено двигалась тем же самым путем. Отойди немного назад.  
Джон отступил на шаг – не слишком далеко, – наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок выпрямился во весь рост, пытаясь выглядеть представительней. Он поймал брошенную ему веревку и продел ее в железное кольцо у края лаза.   
— Мистер Гриивз, — сказал он холодно.  
Теперь Джон смог разглядеть человека в лодке, который бросил на Шерлока пристальный взгляд. У того были кустистые седые брови и длинные рыжие бакенбарды.   
— Ты не Эл, — сказал он с подозрением.  
— Эл и Норб занялись другими делами. Теперь я за всё отвечаю. Вы можете звать меня _Севен_. — Шерлок не делал ни малейшей попытки скрыть свой акцент, видимо, пытаясь использовать любое оружие из своего арсенала, чтобы выглядеть важным подпольным преступником, а не шестнадцатилетним сиротой.   
— Но условия нашей сделки немного изменились. — Он протянул назад руку, и Джон аккуратно передал ему бутыль французского вина. — Вы найдете, что этот продукт неизмеримо ценнее джина.  
Гривз поднял бутыль, чтобы рассмотреть ее при свете фонаря. Его брови приподнялись при виде этикетки, но сказал только:  
— И это гораздо сложнее продать, я бы сказал. Я не торгую такими винами.   
— Да, но я полагаю, что такой деловой человек, как вы, обладает множеством полезных знакомств, для которых найти покупателя будет не так уж сложно, — сказал Шерлок мягко.  
— Да, это так, — согласился мужчина. Он снова внимательно осмотрел бутыль. — Вот что я тебе скажу, парень. Я заберу это и покажу одному моему другу. Если ему понравится то, что он увидит, я вернусь сюда через три ночи, и мы договоримся о цене? Порядок?  
— Порядок. Но еще одна вещь. — Шерлок снова протянул руку назад, и Джон передал ему другую бутыль, на этот раз это был джин. — Это для вас. В благодарность за ваше время.  
— О-о, благодарствуйте, мистер Севен, — усмехнулся Гриивз, показав почерневшие зубы. — Я думаю, с вами приятно будет вести дела.   
Он коснулся своей шерстяной кепки, и Шерлок кивнул в ответ, а затем отцепил веревку и бросил ему. Он закрыл лаз и с надеждой посмотрел на Джона. Тот уже сидел на ящике и трясся от смеха.  
— Что? — раздраженно спросил его Шерлок.  
— Ничего, ты был великолепен, просто это... "Вы можете называть меня Севен"! — он скопировал низкий надменный голос Шерлока, и тот сам не удержался от улыбки.  
— Как думаешь, он вернется?  
— О, да. — Шерлок сел рядом с Джоном и облегченно выдохнул. — Даже он не может не понять, что вино очень ценное. Если у него, и правда, есть друзья, которые снабжают товарами бластбурновское общество, они очень сильно захотят прибрать такой редкий товар к рукам.

Несмотря на демонстрируемую им уверенность, следующие несколько дней Шерлок был настолько взвинчен и раздражителен, что Джон испытывал сильное искушение отправиться в больницу, чтобы просто выспаться там.   
Когда они пришли в подвалы на третью ночь и не увидели свет на реке, Шерлок немедленно начал мерить шагами комнату в ярости еще и от того, что ему приходилось чуть ли не сгибаться там пополам. Джон некоторое время наблюдал за его метаниями, а потом привычка общения с лошадьми взяла свое. Он положил свою теплую ладонь на шею Шерлока и мягко сказал:  
— Успокойся. Мы рано пришли. Расскажи мне, как ты думаешь, насколько древний этот подвал?  
Напряженные мускулы Шерлока моментально расслабились, он перестал метаться, наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, превратившись из бешеной скаковой лошади в послушного домашнего кота. Потом глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
— Ну, если посмотреть на арки...

Спустя пять минут, в течение которых Джон, в лучшем случае, понимал одно слово из десяти, они увидели свет. Шерлок оборвал себя на полуслове, сжал руку Джона и шагнул к лазу, мгновенно превратившись в _Севена_.  
Переговоры прошли быстро и вполне дружелюбно.  
— Это самое большее, что вы можете от него получить, говорю вам...  
Всё закончилось на том, что Джон и Шерлок перенесли дюжину бутылок в лодку, где Гриивз аккуратно обернул те мешковиной и сложил в ящик с соломой.  
— Я вернусь на следующий месяц, — сказал он в конце, приглядывая краем глаза за наполненным ящиком. — Мой приятель сказал мне брать по дюжине за раз, не хочет ненужного внимания, вы же понимаете. А много у вас товара?  
— Достаточно, чтобы торговать им до лета, если речь о таких объемах, — ответил Шерлок.   
— Ну, тогда лады. Может, к тому времени плохие времена закончатся. Привяжите шарф в следующем месяце, и я буду здесь.   
Шерлок поблагодарил его и отвязал веревку, а затем закрыл лаз. Он показал Джону вырученные золотые, которые тускло поблескивали в свете их маленькой свечи.   
— Очень хорошо, — сказало он, завязывая их в старый платок и пряча в тайном месте подвала. — Я надеялся на несколько бОльшую сумму, но когда мы продадим всё, у нас будет достаточно денег, чтоб добраться до Франции. Да и в путь лучше отправляться, когда потеплеет.  
— А теперь ты должен начать планировать наш побег, — сказал Джон, проверяя, прочно ли закрыт лаз.  
— О, вот это мне нравится. Может, выпьем сейчас вина?   
— Нет уж, лучше подождем. Иначе можем сглазить всё дело, — серьезно ответил Джон. — Мы возьмем с собой последнюю бутылку, когда сбежим отсюда, и выпьем ее, когда будем в безопасности.  
Глаза Шерлока потеплели и ярко блеснули в свете свечи.  
— Летом. В теплую ночь, под звездами.  
— Да.

Но, конечно, всё вышло иначе. Потому что, когда наступило лето, в школе появились _Та Женщина_ и мистер Брокльхерст, и всё изменилось.

 

**Примечание автора:**

Лечение астмы в XIX веке. Часть 2. Очень мало лекарств, которые давали Шерлоку, действительно могли бы ему помочь.   
Были известны аналоги кофеина, и они могли оказать расслабляющий эффект на гладкую мускулатуру воздушных путей и улучшить вентиляцию легких. Один из них – теофиллин – широко использовался вплоть до конца ХХ века.   
Главное лекарство от астмы наших дней – альбутерол, – действует подобным образом и имеет те же побочные эффекты, что и кофеин (усиление сердечного ритма, бессонница и так далее. Ипекак (Ипекакуана, или рвотный корень (лат. _Carapichea ipecacuanha_ )), который вызывает тошноту, был популярным средством почти при всех заболеваниях, связанных в расстройствами дыхания.

Поклонники романа «Энн из Зеленых Крыш» (автор - канадская писательница Люси Монтгомери) могут припомнить, что главная героиня спасла жизнь мальчику именно с помощью ипекака. (Для заметки: сейчас уже известно, что это бы не помогло). Мой фаворит среди средства против астмы – так называемые "астматические сигареты", в которых содержится страмонимум (лат. _Stramonium datura_ (Страмониум) - дурман обыкновенный)). Этот индийский препарат не улучшает вентиляцию легких, но действует как мягкий наркотик, что приводит к ослаблению ощущения нехватки кислорода. Шерлок проведет большую часть своей взрослой жизни, выкуривая именно такие трубки, но внесение их в данную историю показалось мне немного отвлекающим.

«Энн из Зеленых Крыш» – один из самых известных романов канадской писательницы Люси Монтгомери (англ. Lucy Montgomery, 1874-1942). Марилла и Мэтью Касберт из Грингейбла, что на острове Принца Эдуарда, решают усыновить мальчика из приюта. Но по непредвиденному стечению обстоятельств к ним попадает девочка Энн Ширли…   
Книга переведена на русский язык, она есть в Сети.  
http://loveread.ec/view_global.php?id=50788

 

* **Ординаторская** – (мед.) в лечебном учреждении: комната для врачей, не занятых обходом больных. 

** Боги, каких мог иметь в виду Джон. Недаром же прошло для него чтение книг о греческих богах и героях, которые ему когда-то посылал Шерлок.   
**Гигиена**. Легенда гласит, что у греческою бога медицины и врачевания Асклепия (рим. Эскулап) было две дочери Панакея (Панацея) и Гигия. Обе владели даром целительства, но между собой постоянно спорили. Высокомерная Панацея считала себя всеисцеляющей и гордо заявляла, что она может найти и подарить людям одно лекарство от всех болезней сразу, а скромная Гигия говорила, что одного-единственного средства на все случаи жизни быть не может, иначе зачем бы человеку были даны разум и способность к творчеству. Но человек не знает Законов Жизни, и мы должны научить его этим Законам.   
Так и разошлись дочери бога врачевания Асклепия по разным дорогам: Панацея лечит людей различными ядами - порошками, микстурами, таблетками, а Гигия просвещает людей, проповедует среди них Законы Жизни, преступать которые нельзя никому. Гигия верит, что, овладев законами жизни, люди смогут передавать их друг другу и своим детям, что со временем всё человечество станет физически и духовно здоровым, а сама жизнь на Земле – прекрасной.   
Эта легенда говорит, что искусство жить уходит своими корнями в искусство быть здоровым, что оно возникло задолго до появления на свет такой области человеческой деятельности, как медицина.   
А "Гигиена" - это как раз от имени Гигии!

*** **Вольный слушатель** — это студент, имеющий возможность свободно посещать университетские занятия, не будучи при этом официально зачисленным и без права на получение диплома. На Западе за прослушанные лекции и курсы выдают сертификаты, но в российских вузах вы, скорее всего, не получите ничего, кроме собственно знаний.

В Англии в XIX веке этот феномен уже действовал. И как раз во второй его половине.  
См. интересную статью (и как раз в связи с народными волнениями, чартистами и т.д.): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_Extension  
Об университетском образовании в Англии XIX века.

**** **Оборотень** – мифологическое существо, способное временно менять свой облик магическим путем, превращаясь (оборачиваясь, перекидываясь) из человека в другое существо, растение или предмет, или наоборот. Согласно поверьям, происходило это обычно в полнолуние.

***** **Турнепс** (Brassica rapa subsp. rapifera) – двухлетнее растение из семейства капустных, некая разновидность брюквы.


	18. От рождения и до смерти.

В начале июня мистер Темпль поразил всех, когда однажды после ужина поднялся и объявил, что все, кому исполнилось восемнадцать в прошлом году, обязаны сказать об этом для исключения их из школы. Учитывая то, что мистер Темпль проявлял весьма поверхностным интерес к мальчикам, находящимся под его опекой, это было само по себе примечательно, так же как и возможность быть выброшенным в мир с теми скудными навыками, которые были приобретены в Бартсе.  
— Это из-за приезда губернатора, — объяснил Тэнк Джону в воскресенье, когда они наслаждались редкими солнечными днями во дворе, в то время, когда достигшие совершеннолетия мальчики были отчислены. — Они всегда приезжают в июне, и ему приходится наводить в своем доме порядок.  
— А тебе же еще нет восемнадцати? — спросил Джон.  
— Не-а. Я всегда был большим. Но мне будет восемнадцать в ноябре. А вот Моррису уже восемнадцать, а Лео почти двадцать. Но старый Темпль ведь не проверяет записи, да? Так что они просто продолжают говорить, что им семнадцать. А что насчет тебя?  
— Мне будет девятнадцать на Майклмас, — признался Джон. — Но я солгал, когда мы попали сюда, так что официально мне шестнадцать.  
— Умно, — с одобрением сказал Тэнк. — Но ведь Севену-то нет? Ему еще не может быть восемнадцати.  
— Ему шестнадцать, но мы и на этот счет солгали, так что официально ему пятнадцать.  
— Он мог бы и младше быть, — задумчиво сказал Тэнк. Он с нежностью посмотрел туда, где Шерлок бродил вдоль кирпичной стены, пытаясь измерить ее, а потом повис почти верх тормашками, чтобы посмотреть на реку. — Сохрани его господь.   
Джон почувствовал к Тэнку прилив симпатии.   
— Самая лучшая часть в том, что уходят старые мальчики, — сказал Тэнк внезапно, хлопнул Джона по спине и похотливо усмехнувшись, — в том, что приходят новые. В этот момент Джон вспомнил, что, на самом деле, Тэнк ему совершенно не нравится. 

 

Новые мальчики, чей возраст был чуть больше того, что был нужен для спален наверху, пришли, как это и было заведено. Большинство из них были грустными и чахлыми созданиями, уже истощенными тяжелым трудом и плохой едой, а также "нежным вниманием" мистера Гамфильда. Но не все были такими.   
— Вот здесь сидят мальчики из спальни "В", ты будешь сидеть между этими двумя столами, — объявил однажды вечером Альфред одному новому мальчику, которого привел в их часть столовой. Джон поднял голову и увидел изящного парня, который оценивающе оглядывал стол, и этим чем-то напомнил Шерлока. У него были кудри медового цвета, большие карие глаза и губы в форме купидона. Он поймал взгляд Джона, улыбнулся ему слегка развязно и затем подмигнул.  
Джон опустил глаза.  
— Это _Тэдди_ , — сказал Шерлок.  
— Что?  
— Тэдди, — повторил тот, обнажив зубы и четко произнеся согласные. Он выудил горох из своего супа и отдал его Джону. — Он мальчик на побегушках для всей школы, и этим положением он явно наслаждается, используя свое неоспоримое личное обаяние. Также он катамит мистера Поззи.   
— Мистера Поззи?! — Тот был священником, и казался строгим, но добрым человеком, который проводил большую часть своего времени в своих комнатах, где, по слухам, занимался поэзией.  
— Не волнуйся, Тэдди не один такой. Я видел таких ребят в Итоне. Их очень ценят в спальных комнатах, и он уже понял, что _главные_ сидят за этим концом стола, и что ты, вероятно, примешь его хорошо. Ты можешь обладать им сегодня ночью, если хочешь.  
— Ты с ума сошел, Шерлок? — сказал Джон в ужасе. — Конечно, я не хочу этого. И не буду этого делать.  
Шерлок пожал плечами и повертел в пальцах другую горошину. — Уверен, что Тэнк точно не откажется.  
Тэнк и его свита действительно навестили Тэдди этой ночью и взяли его сразу вдвоем, как они когда-то собирались поступить с Шерлоком.   
В отличие от большинства мальчиков с верхних этажей, которые научились вести себя тихо и покорно еще у мистера Гамфилда, или от изредка попадавшихся, кто пытался сопротивляться и бороться, Тэдди извивался, стонал, вздыхал и восхищался размерами их членов, пока Моррис, который в глубине души отдавал предпочтение скорее садистским, чем чувственным удовольствиям, не отбросил Тэдди в отвращении и не ушел приставать к новеньким. Те могли дать ему возможность их укротить. Тэнку же Тэдди очень понравился. Он обычно просто хотел сбросить напряжение, как можно быстрее, и потому был доволен иметь Тэдди каждую ночь.   
— А что он выделывает своим языком! — сказал он Джону как-то вечером, когда Тэдди отправился получать "духовное руководство" от мистера Поззи. — И знаешь, ему ведь нравится это. Ты должен попробовать это, Джон. Или взять его на ночь, если так для тебя лучше, так здорово, когда он возвращается от мистера Поззи уже весь растянутый и смазанный...  
— Мне нужно пойти позаниматься с Майком, — выдавил из себя Джон и сбежал.

Работы в больнице с приходом теплой погоды стало поменьше, и у Джона, Майка и Молли стало больше времени для занятий. Они часто встречались во дворе, после того, как доктор Вудкорт брал их на свои обучающие обходы, и делились друг с другом тем, что они узнали, решая, кто какие темы будет читать сегодня вечером. Доктор Вудкорт предупредил их, что с теплыми временами часто приходит обострение дизентерии, поэтому однажды вечером они задержались после обеда и должны были быстро вернуться в больницу.

В столовой Джон сразу увидел, что что-то случилось. Комнату наполнял возбужденный гул голосов, а персонал вел себя более раздраженно, чем обычно.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он у Шерлока, скользнув на свое место.  
— Неожиданный визит руководства. С инспекцией, — сказал тихо Шерлок. В отличие от других учеников, он сидел нахмурившись. — Мистер Темпль был пьян, и его тут же уволили. Временный директор пока мистер Поззи, а потом они пришлют нового.  
— О-о, — сказал Джон. — Он не мог понять, почему Шерлок выглядит так, как будто его эта новость встревожила. — Ну, ведь он, на самом деле, был не очень хорошим директором, может быть, другой будет лучше?  
— Назначенный теми, кто ходит в друзьях Мориарти? Как ты думаешь, Джон, это будет тот, кого будет заботить наше благополучие? Нет, нам нужно убираться отсюда, и побыстрее, до того как прибудет этот новый директор школы.  
— Но как? — спросил Джон удивленно. Первоначальный их план претерпел изменения, и в него включена была часть, связанная с помощью матери Майка, которая согласилась купить им одежду и приютить на ночь.  
К несчастью, бедная женщина умерла от лихорадки месяц назад, и Шерлок всё еще пытался найти какое-то иное решение.   
— Мне стоило поговорить с Гриивзом, когда он был здесь на прошлой неделе, — пробормотал Шерлок, явно злясь на себя. — Теперь он еще долго не появится, а нам нужна одежда и место, где мы сможем укрыться, но я не уверен, что мы можем доверять...  
— Так, спокойно, без паники, — Джон успокаивающе положил свою руку на руку Шерлока. — Им понадобится время, чтобы назначить нового директора, и пока что мистер Поззи не начнет заводить здесь новые порядки. Просто обдумай это день или два.  
Шерлок так и поступил. Что, конечно же, означало, что он начал делать это в ущерб всему остальному, особенно, сну и еде, и Джону приходилось по ночам буквально удерживать его на кровати, чтобы тот хоть немного поспал. Он сам стал уставать и немножко ворчать на работе.  
— Сэпсис, — сказал доктор Вудкорт. — В этом случае происходит заражение крови, но мы видим такое и при пневмонии и при мозговой лихорадке, и часто во время родов. Вы видите лихорадку, когда тело сжигает себя, как нам нужно бороться с этим?  
— Мы восполняем то, что теряет тело в этой борьбе, — сказала Молли, активно жестикулируя. Они были в палате для больных, находящихся в критическом состоянии, рядом с койкой мужчины, который был сильным и здоровым рабочим, до того как ногу его прищемил камень. Он пережил ампутацию той части ноги, в которой началась гангрена, но заражение уже охватило всё тело. Одна из сестер кормила его с ложечки бульоном, одну ложку за другой, но он весь дрожал, словно бы от холода. — Бульон с солью и мясом, чай с сахаром и как можно больше жидкости.  
— Да. Пока тело лихорадит, мы всё еще можем помочь. Когда конечности начнут холодеть...— он оборвал себя, нахмурившись. — Что это было?  
Теперь они все это слышали – отдаленное эхо громкого удара – БУУУМ, от которого задрожали стеклянные стаканы на столике.   
— Думаю, что-то случилось на фабрике, сэр, — сказал Джон.   
— Там дым, — внезапно воскликнула Молли, ее голос дрожал от беспокойства. Они выглянули из окна и увидели, как хлопья густого дыма поднимаются над рекой, и Джон ощутил мгновенную благодарность за то, что Шерлок был сейчас в безопасности, в подвалах, куда воздух поступал прямо с реки, и обычно был не таким грязным.   
— И огонь, — начал говорить Майк, а затем они услышали крики. Без разговоров все они бросились к лестнице.   
Хаос начался спустя несколько минут, когда появились рабочие с фабрики: кто-то шел, кто-то нес своих пострадавших товарищей. Доктор Вудкорт уже организовал первую помощь в зале: опытные медицинские сестры принимали поступающих пациентов, а он и Молли осматривали тех, кто получил наиболее серьезные ранения; те, кто мог ходить, были ответственностью Джона и Майка. Некоторые, как заметил Джон, были сразу отосланы к старшей медицинской сестре, которая расположилась в углу и делала им инъекции морфина и передавала их стоящим поблизости друзьям. Это были те, кому уже невозможно было помочь, понял Джон.   
— Джон!!!  
Он повернулся на крик и увидел, как к нему, не обращая внимания на сестер перед ним, мчался Тэнк. Он нес на руках израненное и окровавленное тело, и в каком-то немом ужасе Джон понял, что это Лео.  
— О боже мой, — сказал он.  
— Помоги ему, ты должен помочь ему, ты почти доктор, ПОМОГИ ЕМУ, — умолял Тэнк, но Джон и без медсестры сопровождавшей его, уже понял, что Лео ничем помочь нельзя.   
— Положи его сюда, — сказал он и опустился на колени рядом с парнем, который еще пытался сделать вздох.  
— Лео? Ты слышишь меня? Мы дадим тебе кое-что, чтобы тебе не было больно, хорошо? Сейчас ты ощутишь небольшой укол, Тэнк подержит тебя за руку.   
Тэнк ухватился за это в отчаянной благодарности за хоть какую-то возможность помощи.   
— Его... его брат, — быстро подумав, сказал Джон сестре. — Его брат в кладовых в школе. Я приведу его.  
— Только давай быстро, — сказала сестра, уже отворачиваясь.   
Джон бежал быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Он проскочил через кухни, краем глаза отметив пораженные лица работавших там, а затем побежал прямо вниз, в подвалы, и почти сбил с ног Шерлока, пересчитывающего запасы мыла.  
Джон успел мимолетно подивиться тому, что Шерлок вновь оказался прав – там были огромные залежи мыла, – а затем перевел дух и крикнул:  
— Пип!  
Шерлок, смотревший на него в изумлении, что-то быстро прочитал у него на лице и сказал:   
— Подожди здесь.   
Он ушел в темный лабиринт кладовых, не взяв с собой даже свечи.  
— Что случилось? — спросил кто-то позади, и Джон, обернувшись увидел пожилого мужчину, который вышел вместе с Эрни и сейчас, нахмурившись, смотрел на него. Старый Петерс, вспомнил Джон.   
— Взрыв на фабрике, — сказал он, когда Пип и Шерлок выскочили из коридора.   
Пип, который, должно быть, услышал, побледнел и спросил почти беззвучным шепотом:   
— Лео?  
— Я отведу тебя к нему, пошли, — сказал Джон, и они побежали обратно через двор, к больнице, которая была уже наполнена криками и стонами раненых. Джон сразу выхватил взглядом крупную фигуру Тэнка и быстро повел туда Пипа. Тот споткнулся при виде Лео и опустился рядом с ним на пол с лицом, искаженным ужасом и страданием.  
— Возьми его за руку, — твердо сказал Джон. — Просто дай ему почувствовать, что ты рядом, хорошо?  
— Лео, — прошептал Пип. Он прижался к распростертому телу, обнимая его, слезы заструились по его лицу. Глаза Лео приоткрылись, и он увидел Пипа, а Джон почувствовал краткую вспышку благодарности, что, по крайней мере, они успели вовремя. Он поднялся и потянул Тэнка в сторону.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Пойдем. Пусть они побудут наедине.  
— Ты не можешь уйти, — проговорил Тэнк в неверии. — Ты должен что-нибудь сделать! Посмотри на него.  
— Я ничего не могу тут поделать, Тэнк.  
— Не говори так! — крикнул парень. Он выпрямился во весь рост, огромный и угрожающий, подняв кулаки вверх, словно бы пытаясь заставить Джона послушаться. — Должно же быть что-нибудь!  
Джон сделал шаг вперед и пристально посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— Послушай меня, — сказал он очень тихим голосом. — Нет ничего, что бы я или кто-то другой мог сделать сейчас для него. Никто не может. Но есть другие, кому я еще могу помочь. А сейчас возьми себя в руки и помогай или убирайся отсюда ко всем чертям.  
С минуту он думал, что Тэнк ударит его, но затем тот опустил свои кулаки и весь его гнев в одночасье схлынул.   
— Куда мне пойти? Что я должен делать?  
— Отправляйся к сестре, вон той, с бумагами. Скажи, что ты можешь переносить пациентов, и будь с ними поаккуратнее, хорошо?  
Тэнк кивнул, бросил последний печальный взгляд на Лео и Пипа, а затем выпрямился и отправился выполнять поручение. Джон повернулся и почти врезался в Эрни, который стоял прямо на ним.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— _Севен_ сказал, что вам нужна будет помощь, — ответил Эрни. Он поднял руки, и Джон увидел, что он сжимает карандаш и пачку карточек. — Скажи мне, что делать, и я всё запишу на карточках, видишь?  
Как раз в этот момент Джон увидел, как Шерлок заканчивает писать на карточке рядом с сильно обгоревшим человеком, прикрепляет ее к нему и дальше следует за доктором Вудкортом к следующему пострадавшему, в то время как сестра читает оставленные инструкции.  
— Умница _Севен_ , — пробормотал он. — Что ж, пошли.  
Они работали несколько часов, пока совсем не стемнело. Джон потерял из вида Шерлока, хотя один раз видел его черноволосую голову, возвышающуюся среди толпы на лестнице, тот спешил с каким-то поручением. Эрни оказался весьма полезным помощником, держащим лампу над пациентами, помеченными карточками, и передающим материалы Джону, пока тот работал. Умение Джона зашивать раны было далекими от идеального, но, тем не менее, он останавливал кровотечение и сводил вместе края разорванной плоти, что, как он надеялся, было уже хорошо.   
Было уже совсем поздно, когда одна из сестер остановилась возле него и сказала:  
— Там, внизу, еще одна партия. Обгоревшие. Когда ты закончишь здесь, помоги им.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон. Он огляделся вокруг и удивился, что комната почти опустела.   
— С той стороны реки на помощь пришли еще два доктора, а также несколько опытных медсестер, — сказала сестра, увидев его взгляд. — Они все сейчас в операционной.  
Джон кивнул. Он хотел спросить, сколько времени, когда услышал позади звон часов: один, два, три. Господи… Он поднялся на ноги и только тогда понял, насколько устал. Потом повернулся к Эрни:  
— Возвращайся в школу и немного поспи. Ты понадобишься завтра, в кладовых.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да... спасибо за помощь, Эрни. Ты очень помог. Присмотри за Пипом, ладно?  
— Конечно, — горестно ответил Эрни.   
— И скажи _Стивену_... — Джон помедлил. — Скажи ему, что я не знаю, когда вернусь, и пусть будет осторожен.  
— Я передам. Там в ординаторской чай и хлеб, если хочешь перекусить.  
— Да, я сейчас пойду туда, только руки помою, — вздохнул Джон. — Ты бы тоже поел, возьми там что-нибудь, если хочешь. Давай. До встречи.

Джон вымыл руки настолько тщательно, насколько смог, хлебнул немного остывшего чая и пошел взглянуть, как там Майк. Запах наверху был ужасен, пахло кровью и гарью, и Джон направился в самую большую палату, где стояло много кроватей. Человек, над которым склонился Майк, был высоким и худощавым – что немного напоминало Шерлока – и желудок Джона сжался при виде многочисленным ожогов, которыми было покрыто тело мужчины, так, что его невозможно было разглядеть.   
Он увидел карточку, на которой изящным почерком Шерлока было написано: "ДЖОРДЖ БЕЙКЕР, жена МАРИЯ, Коблер-Лейн" и понял, что Шерлок, должно быть, узнавал эти сведения у товарищей, с которыми несчастный работал. Пострадавший стонал, непрерывно, мучительно, и Джон стиснул зубы при этом звуке.   
— У нас больше нет морфина, — сказал Майк хмуро. — Старшая сестра уже отправила прошение к попечителям, но сейчас приходится обходиться ланданумом*, для тех, кто может пить. Сестра думает, что в кабинете доктора Вудкорта еще есть морфий для особых случаев, и она посчитала, что это как раз такой, поэтому пошла за ним.   
Джон подошел к следующей койке, на которой лежала более хрупкая фигурка, также сильно обгоревшая, и слышался слабый шепот. Звук его показался Джону смутно знакомым, но ему потребовалось еще мгновение, чтобы понять, что этим мальчиком был Скрэп. Он узнал эти звуки молитв, он слышал их несколько раз в больнице.  
— Скрэп? — спросил он нежно. — Ты католик?  
Мальчик не перестал бормотать, но открыл глаза и кивнул. Джон взял ткань и осторожно намочил обугленный рукав на его обожженной руке. — Тебе позвать священника?  
Глаза Скрэпа мучительно забегали, когда Джон стал мочить его рукав, и он простонал:  
— Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо!  
— Скрэп, но я должен, — начал было Джон, но мальчик заплакал:  
— Пожалуйста. Это больно. И, пожалуйста, не ходи за священником.  
— Почему?   
— Потому тогда мне нужно будет исповедоваться, и сказать, что я хочу умереть. И тогда он не отпустит меня на небеса.  
— Ты ведь не хочешь этого на самом деле, — прошептал Джон.  
Скрэп снова закрыл глаза, и одна слезинка скатилась по его щеке, что была сплошь покрыта пузырями. — Мне так больно. Я больше не хочу быть здесь. Я хочу к брату ... и к маме.  
Джон опустил ткань. Он посмотрел на Скрэпа, на его обгоревшие скрюченные руки. Даже если он переживет ожоги, что было маловероятно, неизбежная инфекция сделает его инвалидом, и тогда ему придется побираться и голодать. Он посмотрел на его лицо, искаженное болью, и подумал о его жизни в Бартсе: фабрика, мистер Гамфилд, жидкий суп. Он положил свою руку на то, что осталось от волос Скрэпа, и сказал:  
— Мы дадим тебе кое-что, чтобы тебе не было больно. Потерпи еще немножко.  
В этот момент он услышал звук быстрых шагов, и в палату вошла сестра. На лице ее была смесь вины и удовлетворения, а в руках она сжимала несколько бутылочек. Она протянула одну Майку, а другую Джону:  
— Это действительно последнее, что у нас есть, так что будьте экономны.  
Джон рассеяно поблагодарил ее и наполнил шприц, думая, остались ли на руках Скрэпа неповрежденные вены. Он потянулся к жгуту и в этот момент понял, что заполнил шприц до предела, как будто собирался использовать его для взрослого мужчины. Боже мой, подумал он. Это слишком много для Скрэпа, это....  
Джон замер и посмотрел на шприц. В его памяти всплыли слова доктора Вудкорта:  
— _Я никому не дам смертельной дозы. Я не могу причинять вред_.   
Но Джон еще не давал клятвы. И что в такой ситуации было бы _большим_ вредом?  
Скрэп слабо захныкал, когда Джон поднял его руку, чтобы зафиксировать жгут, но никак не отреагировал на укол и боль от инъекции. Джон снял жгут и снова положил руку на голову мальчику.  
— Скрэп, — прошептал он. — Я не знаю, какие молитвы ты читаешь, но я знаю одну – _Отче наш_. Ты знаешь ее? Католики тоже читают такую молитву, ведь так? Давай прочтем ее вместе?

 

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Иногда Джон ощущал, что время растягивалось как резина, часы изнурительного труда: купание, перевязка, попытки напоить пациентов, а иногда он едва успевал моргнуть, и, казалось, что утро сразу же сменялось ночью. Когда его руки начинали дрожать, он бежал в ординаторскую, чтобы быстро чего-нибудь перекусить, запивая бесконечными чашками чая, или ненадолго присаживаясь, чтобы сделать записи. Когда он уставал так, что уже не мог видеть, он забирался наверх, в комнаты санитаров, и валился на первую же свободную кровать, не смотря на то, который сейчас час, пока кто-то не тряс его за плечо, чтобы он освободил ее.   
Он узнал позже, что прошла неделя, когда однажды доктор Вудкорт увидел, как он пишет на карточке, и мягко вынул ее из его рук.  
— Джон, — сказал он. — Иди домой.  
Джон, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него. На мгновение он подумал, что доктор Вудкорт хочет, чтобы он отправился в Шерринфорд-холл, и ощутил смутное ликование: может быть, Шерлок придумал какой-то чудесный план, пока Джон был в больнице?  
— Возвращайся в школу, — терпеливо сказал доктор Вудкорт. — Поспи ночь в своей кровати. Причем, выспись и нормально позавтракай, а затем возвращайся. Хорошо?  
— Но Майк и Молли...  
— Они уже ушли. И ты иди.  
Джон устало кивнул и пошел обратно в школу. Он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, но когда, спотыкаясь, вышел во двор, то подумал, что уже, должно быть, вечер; воздух стал мягче, и солнце уже почти опустилось за фабрику. Он увидел тонкую прямую фигурку, сидящую на ступеньках у кухонной двери Бартса. Когда он приблизился, то с усталым удивлением понял, что это Шерлок, который сидел неподвижно и смотрел, как Джон, спотыкаясь, бредет через двор. Его глаза были такого же сумеречно-серого цвета, как и небо, подумал Джон. Краем сознания он понимал, что рад видеть Шерлока, но, казалось, всё это принадлежало какой-то другой жизни или другому миру, далекому от полного страданий и крови места, которое было реальностью Джона последние дни.   
Он подошел и остановился перед Шерлоком, который поднял голову и посмотрел на него; между его бровей залегла морщинка.  
— Что ты делаешь здесь?  
— Я увидел, что Майк вернулся к обеду, — ответил Шерлок. — Он сказал, что ты идешь. — Он поднял сложенные вместе руки, на которых лежал кусочек хлеба. — Я подумал, что ты будешь голоден, и сохранил это для тебя.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон.   
Он сел рядом с ним и начал медленно есть хлеб, кусочек за кусочком. Он даже не знал уже, голоден он или нет. В ушах у него что-то тихо звенело, что-то похожее на стоны Джорджа Бейкера. Джон съел хлеб и посмотрел на свои руки, они были грязными, а под ногтями оставались следы запекшейся крови. В голове не было ни единой мысли.  
— Пойдем, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Они пошли спать. — Он помог Джону подняться на ноги. Джон последовал за ним, всё еще чувствуя себя безучастным и слишком усталым, чтобы как-то реагировать. Они зашли в умывальную, и Шерлок без слов взял мыло и стал оттирать руки Джона.   
В спальной комнате некоторые мальчики хотели поздороваться с Джоном, но Шерлок так же без слов пристально посмотрел на них, и они отошли. Джон с чувством благодарности забрался в кровать. Он был так истощен сейчас, что был очень рад знакомому запаху их расшатанной узкой койки. Шерлок уложил его на бок и обнял, обвив руки вокруг его груди, а щекой прижавшись к его волосам.  
 _Я же говорил тебе, что когда ты за моей спиной, нам удобнее_ , подумал Джон, но сейчас он был просто не способен сказать что-то вслух. Ему было тепло, он ощущал себя в чистоте и безопасности, и вместе с тем чувствовал, что невероятно устал. Шерлок начал тихонько, почти шепотом напевать ему на ухо.

_Картошку убрали, мороз на земле,  
И Китти лежит у стены._

_Лето пришло, и клевер вокруг,  
И Китти лежит у стены._

Он спел все куплеты, и нигде не ошибся, но когда он закончил, Джон уже сладко спал.

 

— Джон, я хочу кое-что попросить у тебя.  
Джон удивленно поднял голову. Он не привык по утрам так рано видеть доктора Вудкорта. Еще около двух недель после взрыва больница не могла вернуться к привычному ритму жизни. Палаты для пациентов в критическом состоянии были переполнены. Джон не вернулся в больницу, пока не проспал все восемь часов на руках Шерлока.   
— Конечно, сэр.  
— Одна молодая особа пришла в больницу вчера ночью с жалобами на боль в животе, — сказал доктор Вудкорт, рассеянно поигрывая карманными часами. — Она очень молода и не замужем, ее состояние сегодня ухудшилось. Судя по тому, что мне сказала Старшая медсестра, та пыталась стереть один грех другим, и сейчас расплачивается за это.  
Джон кивнул, показывая, что он понял.  
— Ее нужно перевести в палату для тяжелых пациентов, и в нормальной ситуации я бы попросил Молли приглядывать за ней, потому что в ее ведении находится палата для женщин, как и некоторые пострадавшие рабочие. Однако... — Сейчас доктор Вудкорт заметно волновался и избегал взгляда Джона. — Сестры сказали мне, что из-за лихорадки эта женщина начала бредить, и ее бред содержит неподобающие откровения. Кажется, она вела до этого весьма недостойную жизнь и шокировала сестер, ухаживающих за ней, тем, как она разговаривала с ними. Я знаю, что Молли сочтет мою заботу излишней, но я считаю, что она находится под моей опекой, и я несу ответственность за нее, как несли бы ее родители. Я отношусь к этому очень серьезно, и не хотел, чтоб она слышала разговоры той особы.   
— Я понял, сэр, — ответил Джон, на самом деле не вполне уверенный, к чему ведет его наставник.   
На лице доктора отразилось облегчение.  
— Из вас двоих я считаю тебя лучшим выбором, чем Майк. Мне кажется, он был лучше, чем ты, укрыт от горестей этой жизни, до того, как попал сюда, и то, что я слышал из разговоров пациентов... я не хотел бы, чтобы он впитал в себя некоторые идеи, а, возможно, и стал бы заинтересованным... — Доктор слегка покраснел. — Но думаю, что в твоем случае этого опасаться не придется.  
— Полагаю, что нет, сэр, — сказал Джон, который был теперь в полном замешательстве.  
— Вот и прекрасно, — кивнул доктор Вудкорт. — Я скажу, чтобы ее перенесли.   
Джон, нахмурившись, смотрел ему вслед. Какого рода идеями, как полагал доктор, могла заразить Майка эта особа? И почему он считал, что у Джона к этому оказался бы иммунитет?  
Вскоре ему всё стало ясно.   
Пациентка, которую перенесли на действительно последнее свободное место в палате Джона, и правда, была весьма молода – может быть, на несколько лет старше Джона, и при этом она была чрезвычайно хорошенькая, даже теперь, когда лицо ее покраснело и отекло вследствие лихорадки. У нее были очень густые и длинные темные волосы, на которые сестра взглянула с явным неодобрением.   
— Мы избавимся от этого, — сказала она решительно и взяла ножницы.  
— Только не мои волосы, ты, старая мышь, — невнятно пробормотала пациентка. — Джентльменам нравятся мои волосы, о-о-о, — она схватилась живот, а ее лицо скривилось от боли.  
— Как вас зовут? — спокойно спросил Джон, беря таз и чашку с водой.  
Девушка приоткрыла глаза, опущенные длинными густыми ресницами, и Джон увидел, что они яркого голубого цвета. Пациентка облизнула сухие губы.  
— Я – _Та Женщина_ , — сказала она, ее губы медленно сложились в обольстительную улыбку. — Я – единственная женщина, которую ты будешь хотеть. И все померкнут для тебя после меня. М-м-м, посмотрите-ка на него. Я полагаю, что у тебя должен быть очень толстый член, не так ли? Может, не такой длинный, но большой... и волосы там, внизу, у тебя как золотое руно, да? — Она бросила на него призывный взгляд из-под своих густых ресниц. Казалось, что она пьяна, хотя руки ее от боли сжимали простыню. Ее голос стал почти мурлыкающим. — Хочешь я отсосу тебе? — Она снова облизнула губы, как довольная кошка.   
Джон моргнул. Он поставил на место таз и взглянул на сестру милосердия, чьи брови почти исчезли под белым чепцом.   
— Режьте волосы, — сказал он ей. — Возможно, это поможет сбить лихорадку.

 

Они называли ее _миссис Смит_ , стараясь быть вежливыми, хотя молодая женщина сказала им ясно, что не замужем, но при этом отказалась сообщить свое настоящее имя. И кричала, _что именно_ она думает о браке.  
Но долго скандалить у нее не было сил. Когда жар и боль возросли, она перешла на тихие стоны, ее остриженная голова металась по подушке, всё ее тело было напряжено, и малейшее движение на ее койке причиняло ей сильную боль. Джон, во время своих образовательных обходов, уже видел женщин, получивших заражение крови после неудачного аборта, но в первый раз такой случай оказался под его ответственностью. Запах от ее постоянных маточных кровотечений был ужасен сам по себе, и он был даже хуже, чем запах обгоревшей кожи, но, в конце концов, заражение крови было тем, с чем он знал, как бороться: бульон, чай и вода; холодные обтирания. Это была тяжелая битва за жизнь.   
Три дня спустя в палату к нему зашел Майк.   
— Ты собираешься возвращаться в школу? Доктор Вудкорт сказал, что мы могли бы возобновить наши занятия.   
— Без меня, — ответил Джон. — Он попросил меня позаботиться об одной особенной пациентке, и ей пока очень плохо. Доктор Вудкорт считает, что сегодня ночью должен быть кризис.  
Майк вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть на _Ту Женщину_. Сейчас она была уже не настолько хороша – остриженная и с запавшими глазами, но даже в таком состоянии она притягивала взгляды.   
— Да, она плохо выглядит. Как думаешь, она поправится?  
— Она молодая и сильная, так что... я надеюсь, что да. О-о, Майк, подожди, — Майк повернулся к Джону, который внезапно представил Шерлока, сидящего на ступеньках во дворе и в раздражении ждущего его. — Ты можешь передать Стивену записку?  
— Конечно, — сказал Майк.   
Джон оторвал кусочек бумаги от карточки и быстро написал:

 _«Дорогой Шерл...  
_  
Затем зачеркнул это и написал сверху: 

_Дорогой 7, я не смогу вернуться еще несколько дней, но постараюсь прийти как можно быстрее. Береги себя.  
Твой, Джон». _

Он свернул листок и протянул его Майку.  
Тот положил записку в карман и сказал:  
— Хорошо. Увидимся утром. Отдохни, если получится. Джон смотрел, как тот уходит, со странным чувством потери, зная, что тот возвращается в столовую и к Шерлоку, а он остается здесь.   
Он совершил свой обход, проверив других пациентов, чье состояние было более-менее стабильным, а затем вернулся к _Той Женщине_ , и снова стал обтирать ее и поить с ложечки водой.   
— Давай, девочка, проглоти немного, — прошептал он. — Ты горячая как печка и высохшая как косточка, выпей немножко.   
Через некоторое время Джон обтер ее лицо и лоб влажной холодной салфеткой, пытаясь сбить лихорадку. Он продолжал разговаривать с ней, зная, что она вряд ли могла его слышать, но пытаясь сделать всё, чтоб ее поддержать, и помочь ей бороться с болезнью.   
Он задумался мимоходом, как доктор Вудкорт смог узнать, что ее дерзкие слова не шокируют и не взволнуют его. Если и была одна вещь, которую он понял после Калли, хотя он знал это гораздо раньше, просто не признавался себе, то это было то, что женщины не были ему интересны. А что касается того, кого он действительно желал, что ж, эту тайну он унесет с собой в могилу.

 

 _Та Женщина_ впервые за долгое время открыла глаза, и ресницы ее задрожали. Джон схватил чашку с водой и поднес к ее губам.   
— Вот вода. Просто намочите губы немного, вот молодец.  
Она попыталась сделать, как он сказал, но затем скривилась, и, отвернувшись, поморщилась:  
— Больно, — прошептала она. — Живот болит.  
— Я знаю, девочка, один глоточек.  
Он намочил ткань и обтер ее губы, а другую салфетку положил на ее сухой и горячий лоб. Было уже поздно, около полуночи, то время, когда ангел смерти подбирался ближе всего, чтобы унести умирающих в свое царство. Казалось, _Та Женщина_ задремала, но затем она снова открыла глаза и пристально посмотрела на Джона:  
— Где я?  
— Вы в больнице, — мягко ответил Джон. — В Бластбурне.  
— _Он_ нашел меня?  
— Кто?  
— Он, — она вздрогнула. — Я знаю, он ищет меня. Он хочет, чтобы я умерла, он не успокоится, пока я жива.  
— С вами больше никого не было, миссис.  
С ее губ сорвался хриплый смех, и на какой-то миг Джон снова увидел в ней ту дерзкую девчонку, что дразнила его в их первую встречу.  
— Я не миссис, — сказала она, а затем застонала.  
— Тогда мисс. Вас никто не искал.  
Она отдохнула минутку, тяжело дыша. Было видно, что ей очень больно.   
Она оскалила зубы и посмотрела на него, глаза ее ярко блестели от лихорадки.   
— Я умираю?  
Джон замер в нерешительности, но каким-то чутьем он знал, что она не примет ничего, кроме правды.   
— Я не знаю, мисс. Вы очень больны. И я не знаю, смогу ли помочь вам.   
— Тогда я должна рассказать кое-что, — резко сказала она. — Кто-то должен знать это. Я не могу умереть, не рассказав обо всём. Если болезнь не убьет меня, то это сделает он. Я вижу его всё время, продолжаю видеть, я вижу его прямо сейчас, но ты сказал, что его здесь нет, да? Его ведь нет?  
Она повысила голос, и Джон поспешил успокоить ее.   
— Здесь никого нет. Это все лихорадка. Может, еще попьете? У меня есть чай или бульон…  
Она уступила, и он влил немного чая в ее потрескавшиеся губы.   
— Кто-то должен знать, — прошептала она, устремив на него свой воспаленный взгляд. — Он убил тех людей. Беннетов и Шерринфордов. А затем использовал их гибель как предлог для ареста, заключения и казни всех, кто был против него. А сейчас он затевает войну с Францией. Он сделал это, и он хранит письма, а я знаю, где они, они в его комнатах, и кто-то еще должен знать об этом.   
Джон замер. Ему показалось, что весь воздух внезапно исчез из комнаты.  
 _Та Женщина_ вдохнула, быстро и неглубоко, а затем устремила взгляд в потолок.   
— Теперь вы знаете, — хрипло сказала она.  
— Кто? — спросил Джон почти шепотом. — Кто сделал это?  
— Он ужасный человек, — хрипло сказала больная. Она закрыла глаза, как будто пытаясь сдержать слезы, но тело ее было слишком обезвожено, чтобы плакать.   
— Кто? Кто ищет вас?  
Она посмотрела на него снова, в ее воспаленных глазах сверкнуло пламя:  
— Сэр Джеймс Мориарти. 

_Та Женщина_ больше не сказала ни слова. В ту ночь, в ее самые тяжелые часы, она впала в оцепенение, и не реагировала на слова Джона или его прикосновения. Он продолжал обтирать ее мягкой влажной тканью и смачивать ее губы. У кровати горела лампа, и Джон устало подумал, что может понять, почему бедной девочке везде чудился Мориарти – тени на стенах были такими, что их можно было бы испугаться даже без лихорадки. Ему казалось, что он был единственным во всем мире, кто не спал в эту ночь.

Внезапно Джон осознал, что тихие стоны _Той Женщины_ прекратились, и она лежит теперь совершенно тихо. Сердце его замерло. Медленно он наклонился к ней и взял ее руку; та была холодной, и на мгновение Джон ощутил прилив горечи и ощущение поражения, но затем ее пальцы дрогнули в его руке, и он почувствовал ее пульс. Тот был быстрым и слабым. Она не умерла. Просто лихорадка отпустила ее из своих цепких лап.  
— Ты будешь жить, — прошептал Джон. Он потянулся к тазу и вытер пот, выступивший бисеринками на ее лбу. — Храбрая девочка, ты прошла через Долину и вышла к свету**.   
Он устроил ее поудобнее, и она погрузилась в глубокий сон, а Джон в своем возбуждении уже даже не ощущал усталости, так хотелось ему немедленно бежать в Бартс, чтобы рассказать Шерлоку то, что он услышал. Однако сейчас это было невозможно, поэтому он скинул ботинки и устроился на соседней пустой койке, надеясь обдумать немного то, что ему сказала _Та Женщина_ , но уснул быстрее, чем его голова коснулась подушки. 

— Джон? Джон!  
Джон вяло моргнул. Утренний свет струился в окна, а рядом стоял Майк, тряся его за плечо и держа в руках чашку чая.  
— Уфф, — сказал Джон, садясь на койке. Он потряс головой, чтоб в ней прояснилось немного, и с благодарностью принял чашку.   
— Спасибо, Майк. Уже поздно?  
— Нет, я только пришел. Кажется, лихорадка спала? Хорошая работа.  
— Да, — сказал Джон, расплываясь в улыбке. Затем он вспомнил о том, что узнал прошлой ночью, и чуть не поперхнулся чаем.  
— Эй, полегче, — сказал Майк, хлопая его по спине. — В ординаторской можно перекусить, если хочешь. И Стивен прислал это. — Он протянул Джону кусок хлеба и записку, убористо написанную мелким почерком Шерлока.   
— Да, — сказал Джон, убирая записку в карман, чтоб позднее прочесть ее, и жадно набрасываясь на хлеб. — Пора заняться работой. Спасибо, что разбудил меня, Майк.  
— Не стоит. Увидимся на обходе, — сказал Майк и ушел.  
Доктор Вудкорт был рад узнать, что их загадочная пациентка, вероятно, выживет.   
— Пусть сегодня она поспит, а когда проснется, дай ей бульона и немного вина, — распорядился он. — Бульон, не чай – она потеряла очень много крови во время своей болезни, и ей нужно восстанавливать силы.  
— Бульон, — пробормотал Джон, сделав запись.  
 _Та Женщина_ спала большую часть дня, проснувшись лишь ненадолго и не проявив никакого интереса к бульону и вину, которыми Джон пытался ее накормить. Однако ее не лихорадило, и ее цвет лица улучшился. Когда позже зашел Майк, чтоб узнать, вернется ли Джон на ночь в Бартс, или нет, тот заколебался, разрываясь между желанием увидеть Шерлока и сообщить ему новости, и надеждой, что ему удастся уговорить _Ту Женщину_ снова побеседовать с ним, когда им никто не будет мешать.  
— Подожди минуту, — наконец, попросил он и написал Шерлоку еще одну быструю записку на другом кусочке бумаги, ограничившись словами:   
" _Я тоже скучаю по тебе, и съешь свой хлеб завтра сам, я в порядке_ "  
Он передал ее Майку, а сам, закусив губу, вернулся к своим пациентам.  
Позже этим вечером _Та Женщина_ , наконец, проснулась.   
Глаза ее таинственно мерцали из-под ресниц. Она огляделась вокруг с выражением замешательства, пока не встретилась взглядом с Джоном, и понимающе улыбнулась ему.   
— Вот сейчас я выпила бы вина, — почти промурлыкала она, и Джон не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.   
— Может, сначала немного воды? — предложил он.  
Он помог ей сесть, хотя она вздрагивала от боли, и принес ей в чашке воду, которую она жадно выпила, а затем вина. Джон чувствовал, как она оценивающе его изучает.  
— Вы мой доктор?  
Он рассмеялся.   
— Нет, просто студент, мисс.   
— Ну, вы кажитесь мне хорошим человеком… можете ответить на мой вопрос?  
— Я постараюсь, мисс.   
— Я бесплодна теперь?  
Джон замер. Он мог ответить на этот вопрос, но не был уверен, что хочет. Она задала свой вопрос весьма легким тоном, но он не мог представить себе, что ответ совсем не волнует ее.  
— Нельзя быть абсолютно уверенным, мисс, но… вероятно да.  
Она отвернулась к окну, как будто темнота за ним сейчас была тем, что больше всего ее занимало, а Джон вновь наполнил ее чашку.   
Когда он повернулся к ней, она была абсолютно спокойна, с любопытством ощупывая изящными пальцами свои короткие волосы на затылке.  
— Знаете, а мне нравится эта стрижка. Голове так легко! Жаль, что нужно будет отрастить их снова.  
Она весьма драматично вздохнула, и этим немного напомнила Джону Шерлока.  
— Полагаю, я должна буду какое-то время носить парик. Даже может быть…— Ее лицо стало задумчивым, и Джон легко понял, о чем та размышляет. Если ей нужно было скрываться, то другой цвет волос был бы очень полезным.   
Пульс Джона слегка участился.   
— Из того, что вы говорили раньше, я понял, что у вас большие проблемы, — начал он осторожно. — Может быть…  
— Что? — резко спросила она. — Что я сказала?  
— Вы сказали, что вы в опасности, и у вас есть могущественный враг…  
Она разразилась смехом, беззаботный высокий звук которого странно контрастировал с ее испуганными глазами.   
— О, нет-нет, это я бредила. Я сейчас совсем не в опасности, когда вы так заботитесь обо мне.   
Она вновь улыбнулась, и эта улыбка словно бы говорила: я знаю все твои тайные желания, и могу их исполнить. — Надеюсь, я смогу отплатить вам за вашу доброту…  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ, не позволяя сбить себя с толку:  
— Думаю, я могу помочь вам.  
— Нет, — соблазнительная улыбка исчезла, а взгляд стал острым. — Вы не можете мне помочь. Вы должны забыть то, что вы услышали.  
— Но…   
— _Нет_. Я устала и хочу спать. Вы можете принести мне ширму? Теперь, когда я пришла в себя, не хочу, чтоб все эти мужчины на меня глазели.  
Джон сильно сомневался, что это ее смутило бы, тем более, что в этой палате осталось не так уж много пациентов, но всё равно послушно нашел ей ширму. Затем он отправился в спальню санитаров, чтобы там немного поспать. Он был разочарован, но всё равно не хотел отступать.   
Он не был Шерлоком, но даже он мог понять, что _Та Женщина_ не выжила бы, если бы доверяла мужчинам, даже тому, кто спас ей жизнь. У него появилась другая идея.

 

Следующей ночью Джон вернулся в Бартс, стараясь не опоздать в столовую до того как там начнется ужин. Он спешил к Шерлоку, а, увидев его, чуть не споткнулся. Рядом с ним, на месте Джона, сидел Пип.   
Ну, это можно было понять, конечно же, Пип был один теперь, и он горевал по Лео, а Шерлок определенно был его другом, они, в конце концов, вместе работали в кладовых. Так же, как и Эрни, подумал Джон с небольшой обидой.   
Однако ужин уже начался, и Джон не мог вести себя настолько грубо, чтобы выкинуть Пипа с его места, когда тот уже жевал свой хлеб. Он сел за стол, не доходя до них несколько шагов, и случайно оказался рядом с Тэдди.  
— Джон, — радостно поприветствовал его парень. — Ты вернулся! Мы так скучали по тебе. Как там в больнице? Очень ужасно? — Он смотрел на него с жалостью, что заставило Джона сжать зубы. Он бросил взгляд на Шерлока и увидел, как выражение радостного удивления сменилось на его лице замешательством, когда тот понял, что Джон не собирается присоединяться к нему за ужином.   
Джон дернул плечом и повернулся к Тэдди.  
— Мистер Поззи получил письмо, — заметил тот. — Новый директор приедет скоро, в конце июля.  
— О-о, — протянул Джон без особого интереса. — Ты знаешь о нем что-нибудь?  
— Ну, он когда-то возглавлял работный дом. В письме сказано, что он строг и любит дисциплину, и они надеются, что он сможет исправить вопиющие моральные недостатки учеников Сент-Бартса.   
Это высказывание поймало внимание Джона:  
— Действительно? Звучит немного пугающе, не так ли?  
Тэдди пожал плечами, а затем похлопал ресницами и застенчиво улыбнулся Джону:  
— Возможно, ему нравится шлепать, — сказал он. — Мне нравится, когда меня хорошенько шлепают.  
Ну, почему, задался вопросом Джон, упрямо глядя в свою тарелку, все в последнее время решили начать со мной флиртовать?   
Остаток разговора он отделывался короткими "хм-м" на все приставания Тэдди, пытаясь создать видимость, что слишком голоден, чтоб поддерживать их беседу. Когда с ужином было покончено, он поднялся, пытаясь встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком, и увидел, что он тоже встал и о чем-то беседует с Пипом. Парень схватил его за руку почти сердито, но Шерлок резко вырвался, что-то бросив через плечо, когда повернулся, чтоб сказать что-то Тэнку. Джон нахмурился. Что происходит? Может, Шерлок придумал какой-то новый план, пока его не было?  
Однако, когда Джон обошел вокруг стола и подошел к нему, Шерлок просиял как обычно:  
— Я так рад, что ты вернулся! Я не знал, что ты придешь. — Он сжал руку Джона с такой теплотой, что тот почувствовал как, всё его беспокойство мгновенно улетучивается.  
— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, — сказал он быстро. — Как думаешь, мы сможешь сейчас выйти во двор?

 

Шерлок сразу понял значение того, что Джон рассказал ему.  
— _Письма_ , — выдохнул он. — Определенно, написанные другими, он хранит их потому что это рычаги влияние на других заговорщиков, но этот рычаг можно использовать и против него самого. Если мы их достанем, тогда мы покончим с ним. Нам нужно с ней подружиться.  
— В том-то и трудность. Мне это не удалось, — сказал Джон. — И я не могу винить ее в этом, я бы тоже себе не доверился. Но _тебе_ , я уверен, она сможет довериться.   
Шерлок быстро кивнул.   
— Мне нужно заболеть.  
— О, нет, что ты! Я думал, ты мог бы использовать ту свою тайную лестницу, чтоб пробраться в подвал, и оттуда…  
— Это слишком рискованно, любой сможет увидеть меня. Чтоб она согласилась действовать вместе с нами, я должен с ней встретиться несколько раз. Так что я должен быть в больнице. И не смотри так испуганно, Джон, ты же знаешь, я умею притворяться больным. В любом случае, это будет даже несложно, стоит только мне кашлянуть, Старшая тут же ищет на мне болезни, словно блох на собаке.   
— Я не хочу, чтоб ты так рисковал! Ты болел два месяца прошлой зимой!  
— Ну, то было зимой, и мы были в тюрьме перед этим. А сейчас всё будет в порядке. 

Открыть Джону детали плана Шерлок не пожелал, и поскольку, если тот что-то задумал, бесполезно было его отговаривать, то Джон просто сдался и спорить не стал. На следующий день, в полдень, когда Джон заканчивал проверять своих пациентов в палате для тяжелых больных, к нему прибежала Молли. Она была явно очень встревожена, и у Джона упало сердце.   
— Джон, ты только не волнуйся, пожалуйста, кажется, это не очень серьезно, но здесь твой кузен. Его сейчас переводят в твою палату.  
— Вот дьявол, — пробормотал Джон. Он поспешил туда, даже не подождав Молли, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и из коридора уже слыша, как Шерлок кашляет.  
Его только что усадили на пустую койку и дали дополнительную подушку. Лицо больного покраснело от сильного кашля, и он жалобно смотрел на сестру, которая отмеряла ему лекарство.  
— Что сказал доктор Вудкорт? — спросил ее Джон.  
Сестра протянула ему карту Шерлока.  
— Всё не так уж плохо, но доктор хочет, чтобы он оставляя в постели несколько дней, на всякий случай. Вот его указания и список лекарств. Ты должен лежать в постели, — строго сказала она Шерлоку, который кротко кивнул и снова закашлялся.  
— Идиот, что ты наделал? — прошипел Джон, как только сестра ушла.  
Шерлок моментально перестал утопать в подушках и сел на постели. — Я покурил трубку Старого Петерса, пока тот дремал. Не волнуйся, я умею это делать, я точно знаю, сколько дыма могут выдержать мои легкие, чтобы я отделался только хрипотой на несколько дней. Это быстро пройдет. Майкрофт одно время увлекался курением трубок, и я стащил у него одну и даже использовал в Лондоне, чтобы не появляться на тех приемах. — Он снова стал кашлять. Звук был ужасным.  
Джон передал ему чашку с водой.   
— Надеюсь, ты прав, — сказал он. — Ну, притворяйся больным сегодня, насколько сможешь, это даст мне хорошее основание остаться на ночь здесь.  
Шерлок кивком указал на ширму.  
— Это она?  
— Да, но подожди до полуночи, когда все уснут. Если Сестра поймает тебя у ее постели, то она окажется в женской палате, быстрее, чем ты успеешь моргнуть, и тебя отсюда переведут, болен ты или нет.  
— Ненавижу бездействие, — вздохнул Шерлок, нахмурившись, но затем послушно улегся.   
Джон подождал, пока санитары сделают вечерний обход и уйдут в ординаторскую, играть в карты, затем подал знак Шерлоку, что тот может встать.  
Был уже поздний час, но _Та Женщина_ не спала, и смотрела задумчиво на огни за рекой.   
Она встретила Шерлока кошачьей улыбкой.   
— Так, так, так, — сказала она, облизнувшись, когда тот сел на стул у ее постели; Джон остался у изножья кровати и молча смотрел на них. — Забавно обнаружить в этом месте такой экземпляр, как ты! — Она провела тонким пальцем по правой скуле Шерлока, заставив того застыть в неловкости. — Если твои предки не правили Англией со времен Великой хартии вольностей***, то тогда я – Мария-Антуанетта!  
— Возможно, даже раньше, учитывая их пристрастие к саксонским именам, — сказал Шерлок. Он слегка наклонил голову и окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. — Вы тоже немного не на своем месте, не правда ли? Родились вы в Бластбурне, это правда, но в семье торговца, и не из бедных. И сейчас вы, определенно, не бедствуете. Вы сирота, были отданы на воспитание родственнику-пуританину, сбежали в Лондон в поисках более интересной жизни, и вам ее найти удалось. Я удивлен, что вы не обосновались где-нибудь под покровительством богатого джентльмена. Уверен, что недостатка в предложениях вы не испытывали.  
— Но это было бы очень скучно, — промурлыкала она, и глаза ее вспыхнули.   
— Зато безопасно, — с нажимом отметил Шерлок.   
— Как я уже сказала, — ответила она, показав в улыбке свои белые зубки, — это было бы скучно.  
— М-м, — Шерлок продолжал ее рассматривать. — У вас есть враг. Так же, как у меня.  
— Неудивительно, если ты со всеми разговариваешь в таком духе.  
Какое-то время Шерлок сидел неподвижно, его пристальный взгляд скользил по ее лицу. Джон еще никогда не видел его настолько сконцентрированным на ком-либо – ни на ком, кроме него самого, – и на какое-то время ему стало не по себе. Когда Шерлок, наконец, заговорил, его голос звучал гораздо тише, а ироничные нотки исчезли полностью.  
— Мой враг уничтожил мою семью, и думает, что и меня тоже. Если он узнает, что я жив, он убьет меня. Все здесь – все в мире, за исключением Джона, – знают меня как Стивена Уотсона, и вы тоже после этой ночи, будете знать меня так, но это не мое настоящее имя. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я второй сын графа Шерринфорда.  
Глаза _Той Женщины_ сузились. Вся игривость исчезла с ее лица, и теперь оно было очень серьезно.  
— Теперь моя жизнь – в ваших руках, как и ваша – в моих, — мягко добавил Шерлок. — Я думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу.  
— И как же?  
— Я уничтожу Джеймса Мориарти, и вы мне поможете.  
— Я помогу вам?  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок просто. — Поможете. Потому что он и ваш враг тоже, и у вас нет такой защиты, как у меня. Вас ведь не считают мертвой. Это его ребенка вы потеряли? Он безжалостный человек, и рано или поздно найдет вас, и вы это знаете.  
 _Та Женщина_ молчала долгое время, снова отвернувшись к окну. Наконец, она повернулась к Шерлоку и ее глаза ярко блеснули.   
— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, милорд, — сказала она, ее губы дрогнули, когда она протянула свою изящную руку для поцелуя. — Меня зовут Ирэн Адлер, хотя я была бы вам признательна, если бы вы забыли это имя после сегодняшней ночи.  
Шерлок склонился к ее руке в изящном поклоне, а затем улыбнулся, так же хитро, как и она:  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня _Севен_. 

**Примечания автора:**

1) Доктор Вудкорт был человеком, опережавшим свое время. Он учился у легендарного доктора Листера в Глазго, и поэтому ратовал за гигиену, призывая мыть руки, еще до того, как это было признано официально. Его подход к лечению сепсиса был передовым в то время, когда девиз "морите лихорадку голодом и холодом" всё еще считался непреложным законом. Конечно, в тот век, до изобретения антибиотиков, выживание при сепсисе больше зависело от удачи и крепости организма пациента, чем от медицинского лечения, но агрессивное поддерживающее лечение, определенно, имело значение.

2) Сортировка раненых при их приеме докторами появилась еще во времена Наполеоновских войн, но в то время она не была еще распространена где-либо, кроме армии. Случаи крупномасштабных катастроф, подобные взрывам на фабриках, способствовали тому, что эта практика медленно, но неуклонно, проникала и в гражданскую медицину.

3) Луиза Мэй Алкотт была сестрой милосердия во времена Гражданской войны (конечно, имеется в виду американская война Севера и Юга (1861 – 1865 г.г.)) и знала, о чем речь, писала в своих заметках:  
"Очень редко, за исключением романов, умирающие говорят какие-то памятные слова, теряют самообладание, или им приходят видения".   
Она, конечно, была права. Но, как автор мелодрамы в викторианском стиле, я оставила за собой право включить в повествование эту маловероятную сцену исповеди на смертном одре.  
Чтобы закончить эти классические истории о девочках: история Бетт из "Маленькой женщины" (она заболела ревматизмом во время ухода за бедной семьей, болезнь дала осложнение на сердце, и она умерла спустя несколько лет) абсолютно реальна. 

4) Диккенс, который потерял своих собственных детей, без сомнения, знал это тоже, но его сцены у смертного одра являются настолько важной частью его книг, что без их помощи он бы никак не смог обойтись. Подобная сцена в этой главе – это отсылка к смерти Джо из "Холодного дома". Она описана в конце 47 главы. Вы можете погуглить ее, если хотите, просмотрите последнюю пару абзацев и постарайтесь не расплакаться. Серьезно! Я вас предупредила. 

* Лауданум (Laudanum) – опийная настойка на спирту.

** Джон цитирует строчку из Псалма 22  
1\. Псалом Давида. Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться:  
2-3. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.  
4\. **Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной** ; Твой жезл и Твой посох — они успокаивают меня.

https://vk.com/topic-72543542_31462996

*** И еще одно - для указания временнЫх рамок. **Вели́кая ха́ртия во́льностей** (лат. Magna Carta, также Magna Charta Libertatum) — политико-правовой документ, составленный в июне **1215 года** на основе требований английской знати к королю Иоанну Безземельному и защищавший ряд юридических прав и привилегий свободного населения средневековой Англии. Состоит из 63 статей, регулировавших вопросы налогов, сборов и феодальных повинностей, судоустройства и судопроизводства, прав английской церкви, городов и купцов, наследственного права и опеки.   
_Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии_  
1215-ый... Шерлок полагает, что его предки правили Англией еще раньше. :)


	19. Тайна миледи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 13 главы "Тайна миледи" - это и название глава из "Трех мушкетеров" Александра Дюма. Эта книга была очень популярна в комнатах слуг во время коллективных чтений. 
> 
> Ирэн. Такой она могла бы быть в этой истории.  
> http://savepic.ru/11178248.jpg

— Когда я впервые узнала, что Джеймс Мориарти желает быть представленным, я была очень удивлена, — сказал Ирэн. Джон принес другой стул, и они теперь сидели все вместе, и их маленькую группу освещал свет одинокой свечи. — Он не был человеком с репутацией любителя удовольствий, скорее наоборот. Я хотела отклонить его приглашение, но потом решила, что это неблагоразумно. Даже тогда — а это было несколько месяцев назад — он был известен как самый могущественный человек в Англии. Кроме того, во всем этом я чувствовала некий вызов, и поэтому мы встретились. Но, как оказалось, он искал знакомства со мной не ради себя, а ради своего сына.  
Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок замер рядом с ним.  
— Маленький Джимми в очередной раз напакостил, я полагаю, и потребовались, наверное, большие суммы, чтоб замять связанный с ним скандал или, возможно, об этом опасались говорить из страха перед сэром Джеймсом. Но, в любом случае, его дальнейшее пребывание в университете было нежелательным. Очевидно, что нужно было принять какие-то меры в отношении этого мальчика, и они оказались связаны со мной. У меня было ощущение, — продолжила она задумчиво, — что его мало беспокоило, на самом деле, что его сын убийца и садист, но он желал, чтобы мальчик был более осторожен. И больше всего его волновало, что его сын был абсолютным инвертом*. _Он должен был оставить всю эту ерунду, после того как покинет школу_ , — сказал мне его отец. Ну, я полагаю, вы знаете что-то об этом, не так ли, дорогой? — приподняв брови, она взглянула на Шерлока.  
— В общем-то, да, — тихо ответил тот. — Я учился с ним в школе. Он был известен своей невероятной жестокостью, даже там.  
— Ах. Полагаю, сэр Джеймс попробовал приглашать обычных девиц легкого поведения, но младшенький всё равно предпочитал мальчиков. Очень юных мальчиков. Ему нравилось причинять им боль. Надо заметить, что я не обычная дама для развлечений, мистер Севен. У меня очень узкий круг клиентов, способных оценить по достоинству те особые умения, которыми я обладаю.  
— Особые умения?  
Ирэн хитро улыбнулась.  
— Некоторые джентльмены находят, скажем так, небольшое количество боли той щепоткой приправы, которая только увеличивает их наслаждение. К счастью для меня, обычно такие джентльмены богаты и могущественны. Возможно, и среди рабочего класса существуют мужчины, которым нравится быть отшлепанными, но я таких пока не встречала. Вероятно, это связано с теми закрытыми школами? В любом случае, у меня нет недостатка в клиентах, и это так, потому что я очень хороша в своем деле, очень немногие леди способны удовлетворить такие потребности, и потому что я _очень_ осторожна. Вероятно, сэр Джеймс полагал, что я стану неким добрым духом для его маленького монстра и отучу его от пристрастия к мужчинам. — Она закатила глаза. — Конечно же, ничего не вышло. И я пыталась сразу отказаться от этого задания, но сэр Джеймс был очень настойчив.  
— Что означает, что он заплатил вам много денег в качестве аванса, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Конечно. Так что я собрала свои хлысты и веревки и обратилась к Джиму, которому нравилось рассматривать подобный товар. Я видела, как загорались его глаза от приходивших в его голову идей, но он не проявил интереса к главному товару — ко мне. Он, правда, предложил мне попробовать, думая, что если изобьет меня до полусмерти, то, возможно, сможет напрячься и взять меня сзади, но я отклонила это предложение. Тогда он поблагодарил меня за то, что я показала ему мои вещи, и на этом все закончилось. — Ирэн задумчиво посмотрела в сторону. — В то время я думала, что он не так уж и плох. Безумен как шляпник**, конечно, это видно по его глазам, но не настолько расчетлив, как его отец. Но позднее я услышала о нем такие вещи, что заставили меня думать, а не умнее ли он, чем делал вид. Я полагаю, он решил, что однажды я могу ему пригодиться. Но до этого времени, как я говорила, он был достаточно вежлив. Так что я отправилась к его отцу, чтобы рассказать о том, что его затея оказалась невыполнимой, и что самое большее, что я могу для него сделать, это сообщить ему некоторые организации, которые могли бы предоставлять Джиму мальчиков, при условии, что он не будет слишком уж плохо с ними обращаться. Это был поздний вечер, мы были в его доме в Лондоне, большинство слуг ушли спать, и он принимал меня в своем кабинете. Обычно именно джентльмены приезжают ко мне, и я могу полагаться на своих слуг, если это необходимо, но это был особый случай, и я согласилась приехать. Сэр Джеймс немного расстроился из-за того, что вещи пошли не так, как ему хотелось, и, вероятно, решил, что зря потратил свои деньги. Потому он объявил мне, что я должна их отработать и насильно отвел меня в свою спальню. — Ирэн смотрела в сторону, но в этот момент она впервые глянула на Джона. — У меня не было возможности принять меры предосторожности, — сказала она тихо. — И никакой возможности отказаться. Иначе я бы никогда не оказалась в такой ситуации. — Она указала жестом на свою койку, имея в виду больницу и свое последующее плачевное состояние.  
— Простите, — сказал Джон.  
— Леди Мориарти почти никогда не приезжает в Лондон, — мягко заметил Шерлок. — Говорят, она очень больна. И еще говорят, что она никогда не показывается на публике без вуали.  
— Ну, тогда я была более удачлива, чем следовало ожидать, и у меня теперь меньше поводов для беспокойства в будущем, — она снова ослепительно улыбнулась. — А сейчас кое-то интересное. Представьте себе, я на ложе сэра Джеймса после ужасно скучного времяпрепровождения, и задаюсь вопросом, как бы мне побыстрее раздобыть где-нибудь уксуса***. И это в тот момент, когда сверху развалился самый могущественный человек в Англии, и беспробудно храпит. Внезапно раздается стук в дверь, и человек за дверью кричит, что для сэра Джеймса пришло срочное письмо. Милорд поднимается, облачается в халат и велит мне отправиться в его гардеробную и не высовываться. Я следую его указаниям и, конечно же, не удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не прильнуть к замочной скважине. Я слышала, как сэр Джеймс с кем-то разговаривал, а затем вернулся в спальню со словами: «Ждите, я должен написать ответ». Он подходит к картине на стене, и она смещается в сторону, чтоб открыть небольшой тайник, наполненный бумагами. Он кладет туда письмо, сдвигает картину на место и уходит в свой кабинет, захлопнув дверь. И, как вы понимаете, мистер Севен, несмотря на то, что я редко попадаю в неприятности с джентльменами, с которыми меня связывают профессиональные отношения, никогда не лишне принять меры предосторожности, чтобы удостовериться, что если кто-то захочет мне зла, то он сочтет последствия сего акта вредными для своего здоровья.  
— Другими словами, вы ищите возможности для шантажа.  
— Я еще не использовала их тогда, но, как я уже сказала, не лишне быть готовой к этому. Так что, как только дверь захлопнулась, я выскользнула из гардеробной и открыла тайник, чтобы взглянуть на него самой. Письмо, которое он положил сверху, содержало несколько листов, и я сразу же увидела, что отправителем был некий полковник…  
— Себастьян Моран? — быстро спросил Шерлок.  
— Боюсь, я не запомнила имени. Но суть была в том, что Мориарти и этот полковник планировали напасть на грузовое судно Ост-Индской компании****, а затем представить это как, будто бы на него напали французы. Я была шокирована. Конечно, я также была глубоко заинтригована. Я быстро просмотрела прочие бумаги и обратила внимание на одно имя, имя одного из моих бывших клиентов. Вот так я поняла, что сэр Джеймс стоял за теми ужасными нападениями на знатные семейства прошлым летом.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
Джон посмотрел на него, а потом на Ирэн и неловко начал:  
— И этим клиентом был…  
— О, нет. О святые небеса! Мой дорогой мистер Севен, пожалуйста, поверьте мне, что в Лондоне не было человека с более безупречной репутацией, чем его сиятельство граф. Возможно, за исключением вашего брата. Нет, тем клиентом был мистер Беннет. Милый человек, такая жалость, что он погиб. Он называл меня крошкой. — Ирэн закатила глаза, затем внезапно вспомнила, что говорит об умершем, и придала своему лицу более печальное выражение, хотя ее всё равно выдавал веселый блеск глаз. — К сожалению, в тот момент я всё еще была без одежды, и потому, когда я услышала шум приближающихся шагов, я не смогла схватить ни одного интересного документа. Мне едва хватило времени вернуть картину на место и быстро натянуть свою одежду. Я вела себя так, как будто думала, что он ушел, и я одеваюсь, чтобы уехать.  
— И он позволил вам уйти, — сказал Джон.  
— Да. Я постаралась побыстрее забыть этот неприятный инцидент, но через несколько недель стало ясно, что та ночь имела более долговременные последствия, чем мне бы того хотелось. В ту самую неделю, когда я обрела уверенность в существующем положении дел, сэр Джеймс был назначен Премьер-министром. Я подумала, что он будет более склонен действовать в мою пользу, если я встречусь с ним на Даунинг-стрит, 10*****, что было более публичным местом, чем место нашей последней встречи. Увы, я недооценила и его нрав, и его ум. Когда я рассказала ему о моей ситуации, он выразил удивление, что я могла подумать, что он купится на такой дешевый трюк какой-то публичной девки. Когда я начала уверять его, что говорю правду, и что ребенок, вне всякого сомнения, его, лицо милорда потемнело, и он сказал, что с моей стороны очень глупо пытаться угрожать ему. К этому моменту я уже и сама чувствовала гнев и ответила ему, что он еще больший глупец, чем его считают в нашей стране, если думает, что я угрожаю ему. Он желает услышать настоящую угрозу? Что ж, очень хорошо, вот она: я знаю, что он создал ложные обстоятельства, чтобы спровоцировать войну с Францией, и я знаю некоторых редакторов газет, которых эта новость чрезвычайно заинтересует. — Джон ощутил, как его рот приоткрылся от изумления, и что он сейчас сидит на самом краешке стула. — Вот тогда он действительно разозлился и ударил меня. Прямо там… на Даунинг-стрит, 10! Конечно же, я закричала, и он снова ударил меня, да так, что я упала на ковер и ударилась головой о край стола. К счастью для меня, мои крики привлекли внимание, и в комнату ворвалось много людей. Сэр Джеймс сказал, что у меня случилась своего рода истерика, и приказал перенести меня в тихий салон, уложить на диван и вызвать доктора. Я была очень напугана, конечно же, но притворилась, что нахожусь в глубоком обмороке и затем незаметно выбралась из комнаты через окно.  
— О, это смело, — сказал Шерлок, с несомненно, одобрительным блеском в глазах.  
— У меня есть маленький домик в Сент-Джонс-Вуд, на имя миссис Нортон. Иногда я приезжаю туда отдохнуть. Миссис Нортон — вдова, и живет очень тихо и скромно, но у меня там припасено немного денег и простая одежда. Я направилась прямо туда, зная, что никто, кроме меня и старой экономки, не ведает об этом домике. И для нее я — миссис Нортон. Она помогла мне вымыться и перевязала меня, а затем я переоделась в мужской костюм. Иногда я делаю так, потому что это предоставляет гораздо бОльшую свободу передвижений. Я подумала, что так меня будет труднее узнать, и поехала на станцию, где села в первый же поезд, идущий в Бластбурн. — Ее задорная улыбка стала чуть более горькой. — Я понимала, что мне нужно бежать. Я не могла отправиться во Францию и понадеялась, что никто не догадается искать меня в городе, где прошло мое несчастливое детство. Я сняла комнату и узнала адрес женщины, которая могла помочь мне с моей главной проблемой. Всё пошло не так, как оно обычно и бывает, и вот я здесь.  
На какое-то время воцарилось молчание, прерванное восклицанием Шерлока:  
— Какое превосходное приключение!  
— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон в возмущении.  
Но Ирэн откинула голову и рассмеялась.  
— А знаете, сэр, я начинаю думать, что, возможно, вы правы.  
— Просто подумайте, как весело будет рассчитаться с ним, — сказал Шерлок. Его глаза блеснули. — В этом приключении будут неожиданные повороты сюжета и разные тайны, вы сможете носить мужскую одежду, я уже думал об этом. А также будут тайные послания. Нам нужно придумать секретный код, о, это так весело, и в конце он умрет. Нам нужно заключить соглашение.  
— О, только в этот раз без плевков на ладонь, ладно, — быстро сказал Джон. — И нет, Шерлок, я не пойду за скальпелем, чтобы мы могли порезать пальцы. Три мушкетера. — Он протянул руку ладонью вверх. Шерлок бросил на него взгляд, который явно имел значение: _ты испортил мою игру_ , но затем положил свою ладонь с длинными изящными пальцами на руку Джона. Маленькая ручка Ирэн опустилась сверху.  
— Один за всех …  
—… И все за одного, — сказали хором Ирэн и Шерлок и затем допили остатки вина Ирэн, чтоб отметить заключенный союз.

Теперь заговорщики встречались каждую ночь. Даже Джон наслаждался этими встречами у постели Ирэн, за ширмой, в тусклом свете дрожащей свечи.  
— Мы можем быть уверенными, что сэр Джеймс всё еще хранит документы в своих комнатах, но остается вопрос — где, — сказал Шерлок, — Он наверняка нашел новый тайник. И нам нужно получить туда доступ.  
— Ну, это, конечно, будет совсем не трудно, — с сарказмом заметил Джон.  
Шерлок тряхнул головой.  
— Когда сэр Джеймс на Даунинг-стрит, он гораздо более уязвим. Нам нужно попасть туда в качестве клерков.  
— Я точно не смогу выдать себя за клерка.  
— О, Джон, не будь смешным. Конечно, ты сможешь. Это британский парламент — большинство находящихся там людей попали туда из-за родственных связей, а не умений. Половина из них менее образована, чем ты.  
— Что поднимает вопрос, чьим родственником будете вы, — сказала Ирэн.  
— О, я буду чьим-нибудь побочным сыном. Предпочтительнее кого-то, кто недавно умер, чтоб меня не раскрыли. Кто-то, кто получил образование за границей, и всё оплатил отец, которого я никогда не знал, и потому не могу ответить ни на какие вопросы. Притворюсь, что я старше, чем я есть, конечно. Это было бы идеально. На чью репутацию можно бросить легкую тень?  
— Я подумаю, чья жена была наиболее неприятной, — сказала Ирэн с довольной улыбкой, и они с Шерлоком начали занимательный разговор, перебирая разных умерших или собирающихся скончаться персон высшего света, о которых Джон никогда не слышал.  
— Ну, я пойду спать, — сказал парень, поднимаясь на ноги. — Расскажешь мне завтра, чьим бастардом ты решил быть. Шерлок, не забудь о своем лекарстве, ладно?  
Шерлок кашлянул, уткнувшись носом в свои колени, а затем улыбнулся ему, довольный и абсолютно счастливый.  
— Я не буду спать сегодня ночью, — сказал он. — Когда я сплю днем, то выгляжу более больным, чем есть на самом деле.  
Джон закатил глаза. Когда он с благодарным вздохом улегся на пустой койке в спальне санитаров, он, уже засыпая, подумал, что в словах Шерлока был смысл. Состояние и его, и Ирэн значительно улучшилось в последние дни, и это был только вопрос времени, когда Ирэн переведут в женское отделение, а Шерлок вернется в школу.

Но в итоге именно усталость Джона вскоре заметили.  
— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, входя как-то вечером в свою палату. — Я пойду обратно в Бартс. Вудкорт сказал мне, что ты выздоравливаешь, и мне нужно теперь нормально высыпаться.  
— О-о, — проронил Шерлок с отсутствующим видом. Он явно обдумывал схему устройства на Даунинг-стрит, 10, которая лежала перед ним нарисованной на листе, вырванном из тетради Джона.  
— Ну, хорошо. На данной стадии нашего плана ты нам не нужен. Я скажу тебе завтра, если у нас будет что-то, касающееся тебя.  
Джон думал, что Шерлок будет против его ухода, и ему придется его убеждать, и потому ощутил небольшой укол обиды и странное чувство собственной ненужности.  
— Смотри, чтоб тебя не поймали, когда ты не будешь в постели, — коротко сказал он, а когда Шерлок даже не ответил на это, слегка надулся и отправился в школу.  
По крайней мере, Тэнк был рад его видеть, судя по мощному хлопку по спине, которым он наградил Джона. Тот почти против своей воли ощутил, что расслабляется в знакомом окружении школьной столовой. Ну что ж, Шерлоку он не нужен, ну, а он зато рад, что может поесть нормальной еды за нормальным столом, и в перспективе провести полноценную ночь в своей постели. Он мог даже позаниматься с Майком, который принес с собой учебник, как они часто делали.  
Но перед тем, как он пересек зал, чтобы присоединиться к Майку, его позвал и отвел в уголок Флиа.  
— Когда Севен вернется? — требовательно спросил он.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Джон слегка удивленный. — Тебе что-то нужно из кладовых?  
— Нет, я хочу узнать насчет Пипа.  
— А что насчет Пипа?  
— Он всё еще предъявляет свои права на него?  
— Что? — Джон нахмурился в замешательстве.  
Флиа тоже нахмурился, как будто счел вопрос Джона глупым.  
— Севен же сразу забрал его себе, так ведь? Он позволил Пипу иметь его каждую ночь, как мне сказали. Но когда ты вернулся, он сказал нам, что ему не нужен Пип, пока ты здесь, но чтобы мы всё равно его не трогали. Но сейчас он заболел, и я хочу знать, он еще хочет его, или Пип свободен, чтоб его взял кто-то еще?  
— Понятия не имею, — сказал коротко Джон. — Тебе нужно спросить его самого, когда он вернется.  
Флиа скривился и пробормотал что-то раздраженно, но Джон его уже не слушал. Он ощущал себя так, словно на полном скаку свалился с лошади. Свалился прямо в грязь, и теперь не понимает, почему это случилось. _Позволил Пипу иметь его каждую ночь_? Шерлок? _Его_ Шерлок? Всё это время, все эти месяцы — да нет, годы — то, чего Джон хотел и желал всеми фибрами своей души, но давил в себе, не позволяя даже думать об этом, потому что это было неправильно, это был грех, это была ужасно, а Шерлок был так чист, невинен, нетронут… И он позволил Пипу…  
Джон повернулся и поднялся прямо по лестнице наверх, в спальню, где он знал, Тэнк хранит запасы джина. Он присел прямо возле стены и сделал большой глоток из горлышка, ощущая, как алкоголь обжигает горло. Всё внутри него переворачивалось от острой ревности, и он сделал еще один глоток. Он не мог вынести даже мысли о Шерлоке, но он вспомнил сейчас тот вечер в столовой, когда лицо Пипа потемнело, когда Шерлок направился к Джону. Пип взял его. Пип имел его, прижав к постели и сделав то, что желал сделать Джон, но не признавался в этом даже себе, и Шерлок _позволил ему_ …

К тому времени как мальчики стали подниматься по лестнице, Джон был наполовину пьян от джина и настолько же пьян от гнева, и невероятно несчастен. Было гораздо легче чувствовать гнев, а не боль, которая, как он думал, могла уничтожить его, поэтому он продолжал и продолжал подогревать свою злость алкоголем. Он поставил бутылку обратно в тайник и направился в умывальню, почти надеясь, что кто-то толкнет его там, и это даст ему оправдание для драки.  
Но его словно обходили стороной. Он почти закончил умываться, когда кто-то встал рядом с его тазом и приветливо сказал:  
— О, привет, Джон. Ты вернулся?  
Джон посмотрел вверх. Тэдди. Видимо, в его лице было что-то такое, отчего Тэдди осторожно спросил:  
— Джон? Всё хорошо?  
— Да, — коротко ответил тот. К своему ужасу, он почувствовал, как в горле образовался горячий комок, причиняющий ужасную боль.  
Тэдди пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Если это из-за Пипа и Севена…  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — Джон буквально выплюнул эти слова.  
— Хорошо, — Тэдди потянулся за полотенцем, взглянув на Джона из-под длинных ресниц. — Но если вы оба уже не вместе…  
— Я _сказал_ , что я не хочу говорить об этом! И мы никогда не были вместе…  
— О-о-о, — Тэдди моргнул, искренне удивленный, а потом опустил голову. — Ну, а… ну, тогда, если тебе нужна компания…  
Джон посмотрел на него.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — резко спросил он.  
Тэдди улыбнулся, и вдруг очень напомнил Джону Ирэн.  
— А сколько ты хочешь, чтобы мне было лет?  
— Нет. Не надо вот этого. Я не один из этих… скажи мне правду, сколько тебе?  
Мгновение Тэдди смотрел Джону в глаза, прямо и честно, и на этот раз уже Джон захотел отвести взгляд.  
— Почти семнадцать. Не говори никому. Это мистер Поззи, ему нравится думать, что я херувим, Ганимед******, так он меня зовет.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю, я не ходил в школу…  
— Нет. Почему я?  
— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Тэдди просто.  
Джон посмотрел в таз с водой. Он едва мог думать из-за ужасных видений Шерлока с Пипом, испытывая болезненный интерес к тому, чтоб узнать, что они делали, как это было, и как это ощущалось. Он хотел этого. Он думал, что он лучше других, лучше Тэнка, что он никогда бы не сделал этого, но если Тэдди сам предлагает…  
— Я никогда…— начал Джон, сам удивленным тем, как придушенно звучал его голос.  
Тэдди улыбнулся ему привычной обольстительной улыбкой, хотя в его больших глазах промелькнуло что-то, о чем Джон предпочел не задумываться.  
— О, зато _я_ умею многое.  
Джон пошел в спальную комнату и в молчании разделся, по его венам текла смесь возбуждения, замешательства и алкоголя. Он знал, что ему будет стыдно, но он не хотел думать об этом сейчас, и вместо этого сфокусировался на возбуждении. К тому времени, когда Тэдди скользнул под его одеяло, Джон уже отбросил штаны и был болезненно тверд. На какое-то мгновение, ощутив ласковое прикосновение ночной рубашки, Джон почувствовал, как его душит ужас, но он отбросил все эти чувства и прошептал:  
— Скажи мне, что делать.  
Тэдди что-то сунул ему в руку — свернутую сальную ткань.  
— Потри сало между пальцев. Я уже расширил себя до того как пришел, но если ты сможешь еще немного…  
Джон не очень хорошо понимал, что нужно делать, но потер пальцы о сальную тряпку, и под руководством Тэдди, сунул пальцы в уже расширенное отверстие мальчика. Оно было гораздо шире, чем ему запомнилось с того раза, как он трогал себя сам. Он потер пальцами по стенкам и с удивлением обнаружил, как Тэдди задрожал под ним. Ему было приятно? Он хотел было спросить, но тут же промелькнувшая мысль о том, что Пип вот так трогал Шерлока, заставила его горло снова сжаться. Он вытащил пальцы и потер ими свой член, чтобы смазать его остатками сала.  
Погрузиться в Тедди — это было самым прекрасным ощущением, которое он когда-либо испытывал, и самым ужасным чувством в жизни Джона. Вот, чего ему не хватало с Калли: теснота и узость, совсем не такая, как у женщины, и это чувствовалось таким правильным… Но знание того, что он делает это из ревности, жгло его, как кислота. Он остановился на мгновение, разрываемый удовольствием и стыдом, но Тэдди мягко застонал под ним и потянулся к себе. _О боже_. Тот трогал себя, двигая бедрами в направлении Джона, желая большего. Каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что Джон знал, что-то, что делает _он_ , было бОльшим грехом, табу мастурбации было так глубоко внушено ему… Что лишь мысль о действиях Тэдди послала постыдное возбуждение горячей волной прямо в пах.  
— Тебе нравится это? — прошептал он, и Тэдди опять застонал, насаживаясь на член Джона. Приподнявшись чуть-чуть на локтях, тот подался вперед, погружаясь глубже, а затем отступил, и вновь резко толкнулся в лежащего под ним парня. Ощущения были настолько сильными, что перед глазами как будто вспыхнули искры.  
— Да, — выдохнул Тэдди, — Пожалуйста…— И Джон толкался, и толкался, и каждый толчок вызывал внутри взрыв удовольствия, которое всё нарастало и нарастало, когда Тэдди вдруг дернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку, а его задница начала ритмично сжиматься вокруг Джона. И это было так фантастически хорошо, что Джон ощутил стремительное приближение своей собственной кульминации, и начал двигаться еще более быстро и беспорядочно, пока волна удовольствия не взорвалась внутри него — белая вспышка сильнейшего удовлетворения, оставившая после себя усталость и пустоту.  
Он отодвинулся, чувствуя холод и опустошенность, а Тэдди быстро перевернулся на бок, и откуда-то вытащил клочок ткани — носовой платок или, возможно, салфетку, которую он специально положил возле койки. Он вытер себя, спереди и сзади, и одернул свою ночную рубашку. Джон не мог посмотреть ему в глаза. Тэдди помедлил, и Джон еле остановил себя, чтобы не попросить его уйти, но в этом не было нужды. Тэдди молча выскользнул из постели и ушел без единого слова.  
Джон перекатился на бок и, несмотря на то, что ночь была теплой, укрылся с головой одеялом. Он слегка передвинулся, чтобы не лежать на влажном пятне, оставшемся после Тэдди, и зарылся лицом в тонкую сплющенную подушку. Всем своим сердцем в тот момент он желал, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

Джон проснулся на следующее утро, чувствуя себя больным от стыда и похмелья. Он едва мог вынести мысль о том, что сделал. Он стал _содомитом_. Он совершил страшный грех, и ему _понравилось_ это, несмотря на то, что он ненавидел себя за содеянное. Сейчас, когда голова его начала прочищаться от хмеля, он понимал, что, вдобавок, поступил ужасно неправильно по отношению к Тэдди, который явно чувствовал к нему что-то, помимо мимолетного увлечения. Джону было стыдно и плохо. Он закрыл глаза, не желая думать об этом, а затем с тяжелым сердцем поднялся с постели. В голове его гудело, живот крутило. Спотыкаясь, он побрел в умывальную, где плеснул на лицо холодной воды, и в этот момент осознал, что яростный гнев на Шерлока не уменьшился ни на йоту.  
Он прикинул свои дальнейшие действия. Завтракать не хотелось. Если он придет в больницу сейчас, то сможет объясниться с Шерлоком до того, как начнется работа.

Когда Джон вошел в палату, Шерлок еще спал, повернувшись на бок и сжимая в руке платок, как если бы он снова кашлял ночью. Джон посмотрел на него и почувствовал такую волну тоски и боли, что вынужден был закрыть глаза, чтоб не заплакать.  
— Шерлок, — резко сказал он. — Проснись.  
Тот открыл глаза и, сонно моргая, сел на постели тут же насторожившись от напряжения в голосе Джона.  
—Что случилось? Что-то не так?  
— На лестницу. Сейчас же, — выплюнул Джон и повернулся, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Шерлок в молчании поднялся за Джоном по лестнице. Это заставило его закашляться, но Джон не замедлил шаг и не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он. Когда он оказался рядом с лестницей, ведущей в спальни санитаров, то повернулся и сложил руки на груди, ощущая как бешено бьется сердце. Шерлок снова начал кашлять, затем сделал несколько хриплых вдохов и сел на ступеньки, выглядя немного напуганным.  
— Итак, — сказал Джон. Он мог слышать, что его голос дрожит, но больше не старался скрыть это. — Пип. Когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать? Или ты просто переберешься в его постель, когда вернешься?  
— Что? — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона снизу вверх в искреннем изумлении. — Почему я должен…о-о…— Его лицо прояснилось, и, к яростному удивлению Джона, тот выглядел так, как будто сейчас рассмеется. — Ты же на самом деле не думаешь, что я…что он и я…  
— Что? Что было между вами? — требовательно спросил Джон.  
— Ничего, — сказал Шерлок беспомощно. — Ничего между нами не было. Он боялся Тэнка и его банды. Тэнк мог бы оставить его в покое из личной симпатии, но не Моррис с Флиа. Поэтому я сказал, что, пока тебя нет, он будет спать со мной, так он был в безопасности. Когда ты вернулся, я сказал ему, что он должен вернуться в свою постель, но он был напуган, и тогда я сказал Тэнку, что он сейчас мой, чтобы заставить всех остальных оставить его в покое. Я слышал от Эрни, что эту историю немного раздули, но, меня это как-то не трогает, пусть думают, что хотят, мне плевать. Но я никогда не думал… не мог даже представить, что ты посчитаешь, что я… я бы никогда…ты-то уж должен был знать это…— Шерлок уже не выглядел так, словно ему было весело, казалось, тот сейчас заплачет.  
— Прости меня, — сказал Джон. Он сел на ступеньки рядом с Шерлоком и закрыл лицо руками, не желая, чтоб он увидел на его лице облегчение — и стыд. — Прости. Этот чертов Флиа наплел мне невесть что, и я подумал, что он слишком глуп, чтобы лгать. Мне не стоило верить ему. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Мне так жаль.  
— Конечно, — сразу же сказал Шерлок. Он сжимал в руках свой платок, и Джон подумал, что он, должно быть, хочет положить руку ему на плечо, но не уверен, что Джон это позволит. — Мне следовало рассказать…  
— Нет. Это не твоя ошибка. — Джон провел руками по лицу и порывисто, глубоко вздохнул, попытавшись выжать улыбку. — Я вчера выпил джина, и был слегка пьян.  
Шерлок нерешительно улыбнулся, хоть глаза его всё еще выглядели обеспокоенными.  
— О, больше чем _слегка_. Тебе нужно сейчас выпить чаю. Много чая. Или кофе. Это то, что всегда требовали после возвращения с больших приемов. Ну, или еще джина, что едва ли будет практично.  
— Нет уж, — согласился Джон. Он вздохнул и встал, желая побыстрее сбежать, пока Шерлок не прочел на его лице остальную правду. — Давай отведем тебя обратно в постель, и ты немного поспишь, а я пойду в ординаторскую и выпью чаю.

Несколько следующих дней были ужасно смущающими. Джон чувствовал себя весьма неловко, когда оказывался рядом с Шерлоком или Тэдди, что усугублялось опасением, что Шерлок каким-то образом вычислит правду. Лежа ночами без сна, он мысленно извинялся перед Тэдди и говорил ему: _ты заслуживаешь лучшего, гораздо лучшего_ , но он знал, что никогда ему этого не скажет. Несколько раз он ловил Шерлока на том, что тот задумчиво и внимательно наблюдает за ним, и в такие моменты пытался побыстрее сбежать куда-нибудь.  
К счастью, подвернулась работа.  
Давно предсказанная вспышка дизентерии, наконец, случилась в бедных районах Бластбурна, и в больнице прибавилось пациентов. Детские отделения были просто забиты. Майк, который любил детей и хорошо с ними ладил, почти всё время отдавал своим маленьким пациентам, оставив все остальные свои обязанности в больнице на попечение Джона и Молли. Джону буквально приходилось уводить его в Бартс.  
— Брайди такая упрямая, когда нужно заставить ее напиться, — твердил он Джону, когда тот тащил его через двор. — И как только у Сестры терпения хватает.  
— Сестра заботится о маленьких пациентах дольше, чем ты живешь на свете, —напомнил Джон, — Пойдем, уже поздно и я проголодался…  
Абсолютно нехарактерная тишина в столовой поразила его так, что он остановился на середине предложения. Что происходит? В комнате стояла такая тишина, как будто все замерли в одночасье.  
— Вы опоздали.  
Джон быстро повернулся. Мужчина, который это сказал, был высоким и бледным как мертвец. Он был одет во всё черное, а в руках держал трость с наконечником из черного дерева.  
— Я прошу прощения, сэр, мы работали в…  
— Я не разрешал тебе говорить, — мужчина говорил тихо, но от звука его голоса по позвоночнику Джона побежали мурашки.  
— Меня зовут мистер Брокльхерст, и я новый директор школы. Как я уже объяснил другим ученикам, опоздания больше не допустимы в Сент-Бартсе. Вам также не разрешается открывать рот, пока я сам не спрошу вас. — Он махнул своей палкой. — Идите к остальным.  
Джон увидел, что у учительского стола уже выстроились в ряд пять других мальчиков, тоже предположительно опоздавших. Он и Майк заняли свои места в самом конце.  
— Те, кто опаздывают, пропускают всю трапезу, — сказал мистер Брокльхерст, обходя их сзади, чтобы подойти к столу. — Те, кто разговаривает во время еды, также пропускают всю трапезу. И, конечно, вы все будете наказаны.  
Джон не получил другого предупреждения об опасности кроме свиста занесенной в воздух палки, которая со всей силы опустилась на его филейные части. У него едва хватило времени, чтобы собраться и обрести равновесие, прежде чем последовал второй удар. Он сжал зубы, закрыл глаза и начал считать: шесть ударов, могло быть и хуже, но удары были сильные, и причиняли резкую боль. Джон несколько раз получал порку, когда был маленьким, сначала от отца, а позже от грума в конюшнях Уиллогби-чейз, и знал, как принимать удары, но ясно видел, что у Майка нет такого умения. В начальной школе, должно быть, порядки были помягче, подумал он, глядя краешком глаза на покрасневшее лицо Майка.  
— Мистер Поззи, благословите их, — сказал мистер Брокльхерст, наконец, усаживаясь на свое место.  
Джон никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь вспомнит с тоской о капустном супе Бартса, но он был очень голоден, и звуки поглощавших еду мальчиков, более громкие, чем обычно, в наступившей в зале кладбищенской тишине, лишь усиливали его голод. Он смотрел на пол, чтоб не видеть еду, и осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу, чтоб уменьшить напряженность в спине и боль от ударов. Он всё чаще поглядывал на большие часы, висящие на стене. По меньшей мере, всё скоро закончится, и он сможет присоединиться к Майку и сможет отвлечься, читая ученик.  
Но у мистера Брокльхерста были иные планы. Когда ужин, наконец, завершился, директор продолжил представление, наказав еще двух мальчиков, которые были пойманы на том, что позволили себе шептаться во время еды. Затем мистер Брокльхерст объявил, что духовным воспитанием учеников недопустимо долгое время ужасно пренебрегали, и вместо бесцельного и опасного времяпрепровождения, которое они получали обычно после ужина, сейчас они будут слушать, как мистер Поззи зачитает им отрывки из Священного Писания. Джон и другие мальчики, конечно же, должны были стоять, являя собой пример расплаты за грехи.  
Это был тяжелый час.  
К концу его колени Джона начали немного дрожать от голода, усталости и боли, и он серьезно задумался, что еще пять минут, и он не выдержит. Удивительно, что Майк еще держался на ногах. Время от времени к ним присоединялись и другие мальчики, которые были обвинены в том, что вертелись, дремали или перешептывались, и тоже получали свою долю наказания. Джон сильно сомневался, что кто-то смог бы найти что-то поучительное в том, что им зачитывалось: сам он почти не понимал, что читает мистер Поззи, и видел на лицах других учеников точное такое же непонимание.  
Наконец, к огромному облегчению Джона, их отпустили. Спотыкаясь, он побрел по лестнице вслед за другими учениками, которые вели себя чрезвычайно тихо, опасаясь даже кашлянуть из страха, что в тот же миг на их спины опустится палка из черного дерева. Даже мистер Минчин выглядел подавлено. Мистера Брокльхерста нигде не было видно, но Джон всё равно старался не вертеть головой, пока быстро шел к постели после такого же быстрого умывания, а затем осторожно лег на бок и, измученный и голодный, постарался как можно быстрее уснуть.

Следующим утром, когда Джон пришел в больницу, он обнаружил Шерлока сидящим на своей койке. Тот обхватил колени и пристально изучал нового пациента. Однако, когда он увидел Джона, выражение его лица стало обеспокоенным. Он опустил колени и выпрямился на койке.  
— Что случилось? Ты прихрамываешь? Что произошло? Тебе больно? Что…  
— Всё в порядке, — оборвал его Джон. — Немного болит, да, но это неважно. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. На лестнице, в час дня, хорошо?  
— Я попробую, — сухо сказал Шерлок. Он снова обхватил колени и нахмурился. — Хорошо. Ты, не хочешь мне сейчас ничего рассказывать, я вижу это, так что тебе лучше пойти на свои обходы, чтобы у нас было время на разговор.  
Когда они встретились позже на лестнице, Джон рассказал Шерлоку о новом директоре.  
— Ты был прав, — закончил он. — Нам надо было бежать, до того как он появился. Думаю, самое лучше сделать это сейчас, пока ты в больнице. Отсюда будет легче сбежать, чем из школы.  
— Мы не можем бежать сейчас. Нам некуда идти, и у нас нет одежды, а у тебя даже нет повода, чтобы пойти в подвалы и забрать наши деньги. Потребуются недели, чтоб Ирэн поправилась, а затем ей нужно добраться до Лондона и посмотреть, как идут дела. — Шерлок прикусил губу, напряженно думая. — Нам нужно придерживаться плана. Не высовываться и постараться не попасть в неприятности.  
— Да уж, я и сам уже это понял, спасибо, — сказал Джон. — И я за себя не волнуюсь, я знаю, как не привлекать внимания. Но вот ты…  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Мне просто нужно постараться задержаться в больнице как можно дольше, а потом держаться в тени.  
— Может быть, мистер Брокльхерст просто хотел произвести впечатление, чтобы все вели себя послушно и тихо, а потом не будет свирепствовать? — сказал Джон без особой надежды.  
— О, я сомневаюсь в этом, — ответил Шерлок. — Думаю, он лишь разминается.  
И Шерлок, конечно, был прав.  
Когда Джон пришел на ужин, на этот раз заблаговременно, он удивился, увидев несколько пустых мест за столами. Среди отсутствующих были Моррис и Флиа. Джон бросил недоуменный взгляд на Тэнка, что теперь непривычно, и даже отчасти забавно и жалко, возвышался в конце стола в одиночестве, но времени для расспросов не было, поэтому он просто сел ужинать. По крайней мере, его тарелка снова была полной; очевидно, что бы ни случилось, но новости об этом не доходили до кухонь, до того как ужин был приготовлен.  
— Их выгнали, — сказал коротко Тэнк, когда они встретились с ним в умывальне. — Мистер Брокльхерт вызвал их сегодня с утра и спросил их возраст. Моррис и Флиа пытались наврать, но, конечно, он проверил, и их выкинули. Я сказал, что мне восемнадцать, чтоб тоже уйти, но в бумагах записан мой настоящий возраст, так что он сказал, что я приговорен к пребыванию здесь, пока мне, и правда, не исполнится восемнадцать. Думаю, он уже многих проверил, и уж точно тех, кто выглядит старше. Так что многие ушли.  
— Что же ты будешь делать?  
Тэнк мрачно дернул плечом.  
— Здесь останусь, наверное. Что еще я могу поделать? Не очень-то весело, когда всем управляет такой ублюдок.

Этой ночью Тэнк позвал Тэдди в свою постель, что было, как подумал Джон, сумасшедшим риском, но, возможно, Тэнк надеялся, что, если его поймают, то просто выкинут вон. Однако, мистер Брокльхерст не появился, и Тэнк брал Тэдди грубо и жестко. Джон лежал в темноте, слушая доносившиеся звуки, и ненавидел себя за то, что не вмешивается, и еще сильней ненавидел, когда сам возбудился немного. Тихие стоны и хрюканье Тэнка, толкавшегося в Тэдди, напомнили Джону его самого, то, что он чувствовал, глубоко погружаясь в парня, и он в ярости сжал простыни, злясь на себя за эти вспоминания, и за то, что в паху стало вдруг горячо, а член отвердел. Когда всё закончилось, Тэдди не сразу возвратился в свою постель. Джон, всё еще лежа без сна, слышал голос Тэнка, низкий, хриплый, расточающий грубоватую похвалу:  
— Вот так, котенок. Хороший мальчик.  
Джон лежал на своей расшатанной койке, одинокий и возбужденный, и смотрел в темноту, размышляя о том, что придумает дальше для них мистер Брокльхерст.

Следующим, что тот сделал, был обыск, устроенный в спальных комнатах. И, конечно, в спальне «В» обнаружили джин, что немедленно привело директора в такую ярость, какой Джон еще у него не видел.  
— Такой крепкий напиток — и где? Здесь. В христианском доме. Чье это? — Голос его стал опасно низким.  
— Морриса, сэр, — быстро подумав, ответил Джон. Другие ученики быстро закивали в полном согласии.  
— Действительно, — на бледном лице мистера Брокльхерста появились красные пятна вдоль острых скул. — И никто из вас не остановил его.  
— Он избил бы нас, сэр, — сказал Джон.  
— Тогда следует избить вас сильнее, дабы вы понимали, что греха и проступка следует избегать любой ценой.  
И он так и сделал. На этот раз порка была более жестокой, чем та, что запомнилась Джону в столовой, хотя то, что мальчиков было около тридцати, несколько помогло делу, — даже мистер Брокльхерст устал заносить свою палку.  
Джон полагал, что могло быть и хуже. Эта мысль теперь часто стала его посещать, хотя Шерлок нисколько не разделял ее, когда Джон с ним встретился следующим утром.  
— Я в порядке, — нетерпеливо повторил ему Джон, уже в третий раз. — Он мне просто заехал по бедрам. Мне, во всяком случае, не задело почки. У Никки, вон, до сих пор в моче кровь.  
Глаза Шерлока стали как блюдца.  
— А это опасно? Он в больнице?  
— Нет, с ним всё будет хорошо. Со мной тоже так было однажды, когда я свалился с забора и сильно ударился. — Джон поморщился, вспоминая этот случай. — Хорошо, что спину себе не сломал, а то было бы хуже, чем-то, что случилось. А сейчас отправляйся в постель и старайся выглядеть очень больным; скоро мы будем делать обход.  
Правда была в том, что Шерлок вполне мог бы уже вернуться в школу, еще несколько дней назад. Он полностью выздоровел, но доктор Вудкорт был слишком занят, борясь со вспышкой дизентерии, и верил на слово Джону в том, что его кузен еще болен, так что Шерлок счастливо оставался под крылышком Джона, в больничной палате на втором этаже. Ирэн тоже всё еще была там, хотя, в отличие от Шерлока, ей притворяться не требовалось, ведь ей даже садиться не позволяли еще.  
Был всего лишь один луч надежды в том царстве мрака, который насаждал мистер Брокльхерст. Спустя несколько дней после инцидента с джином, директор, наконец, начал инспектировать спальни учеников по ночам. В первую же ночь он обнаружил мистера Гамфилда в весьма скандальных обстоятельствах с одним из новоприбывших мальчиков, и тут же его уволил. Мальчик, который еще не научился не шуметь, плакал и вырывался и поэтому был избит злосчастной палкой директора. Это была единственная прогрессивная вещь, которую сделал новый глава, особенно, учитывая то, что учитель, заменивший мистера Гамфилда, оказался столь же набожен, как и новый директор, и не выказывал никаких намерений заполучать мальчиков в свою постель.  
— Но неужели он еще не поймал на этом никого из учеников? — спросил Шерлок, когда они были на лестнице.  
— Нет…большинство самых старших теперь выкинуты из школы, а те, кто остался, — слишком напуганы. Он как-то поймал мальчика из спальни «А» после того, как огни были потушены, и тот просто шел в туалет. Мистер Брокльхерст запер его в холодном подвале на три дня, без еды и воды. Он сказал, что если мы не ценим свои постели, которые нам пожалованы благотворительностью для нашего же блага, то мы их и не заслуживаем.  
Шерлок содрогнулся. При всей его любви к кладовым и тайным коридорам, сама мысль о том, чтобы быть запертым где-то там, приводила его в ужас.  
— Он всё еще там?  
— Нет, его выпустили сегодня утром. Он едва мог стоять, но мистер Брокльхерст отправил его работать на фабрику. Ну, мальчик хотя бы позавтракал.  
— А ты сегодня не торопишься, — заметил Шерлок.  
— Сухая погода привела к тому, что вспышка дизентерии пошла на убыль, — согласился Джон. — Я рад, что появилось больше свободного времени, хотя это означает, что и у мистера Вудкорта оно появится, и он скоро займется моей палатой, а для _мушкетеров_ это будет совсем не к добру.  
Так оно и случилось. Спустя несколько дней Ирэн, больше не смущавшая никого своими дерзкими речами, была переведена в женскую палату. А Шерлока признали достаточно выздоровевшим, чтобы отправить обратно в школу. Джон не мог не ощутить небольшого укола вины, когда доктор Вудкорт стал уверять его, что его кузен уже вполне здоров. Он явно решил, что Джон просто проявил чрезмерную опеку по отношению к Шерлоку, и не стал ругать его за то, что тот позволил ему так долго занимать место в уже и так переполненной больнице. Джон был рад оказанному ему доверию.  
— Не беспокойся, Джон, — сказал доктор Вудкорт с доброй улыбкой, глядя, как Шерлок садится на край своей койки, чтобы обуться. — Здоровье твоего кузена значительно улучшилось, и, если он не будет находиться во влажных помещениях или переполненной тюрьме, то, полагаю, с его легкими этой зимой всё будет хорошо.  
Джон слабо улыбнулся. Он не мог сказать, что его больше беспокоит благополучие не легких Шерлока, а его задницы, и никак не мог отделаться от дурного предчувствия, что Шерлок обязательно привлечет к себе нежелательное внимание мистера Брокльхерста. Хотя нельзя сказать, что внимание директора вообще могло бы быть желательным.  
— Помни, — прошипел Джон, пока они шли обратно. — Ничего не говори…  
— Я _знаю_ , Джон, — сказал Шерлок раздраженно. — Я прекрасно слышал. Ты сегодня уже три раза мне это сказал.  
— Я знаю, как тебе будет трудно удерживаться от своих дедукций насчет него! Просто делай их молча, пока мы не окажемся наверху, хорошо?  
— Это уже четвертый раз, — прошипел Шерлок, когда они уже входили в столовую, что, по крайней мере, означало, что за ним осталось последнее слово.  
Как Джон и ожидал, мистер Брокльхерст моментально выделил Шерлока из толпы подошедших к столам спальной комнаты «В». Джон затаил дыхание. Шерлок сидел, как и все, низко опустив голову и глаза, он всё делал правильно, но даже в своей вытертой форме, что была ему слишком широкой в плечах и короткой в манжетах, он казался лебедем, непонятно как оказавшимся на птичьем дворе.  
— Имя? — резко спросил его мистер Брокльхерст.  
— Стивен Уотсон, сэр, — ответил Шерлок со своим самым лучшим простонародным акцентом. Он даже не забыл добавить «сэр», и Джон почувствовал мимолетный прилив гордости, смешанной с беспокойством.  
— И почему это тебя не было на ужинах в прошлые дни, Стивен Уотсон?  
— Я был в больнице, сэр. У меня болезнь легких.  
— Правда? Выглядишь ты совершенно здоровым. Учтите, мальчики, что отлынивание от своих обязанностей под предлогом болезни больше не будет приниматься с таким попустительством, как в прежнее время.  
— Как скажете, сэр, — пробормотал Шерлок, довольно правдоподобно изобразив легкое удивление при словах "под предлогом болезни".  
— Где ты работаешь?  
— В кладовых, сэр. В подвалах.  
— Действительно, — мистер Брокльхерст рассматривал Шерлока в течение долгой минуты. Что же привлекло его внимание? Джон понял — то, как держался Шерлок. Его осанка. Тот склонил свою голову и пытался скопировать повадки других мальчиков, смирение и отчаяние, но его горделивая, изумительная спина просто не гнулась. Каким-то чутьем мистер Брокльхерст распознал эту гордость и теперь хотел сокрушить ее.  
— Я не замечал никаких трудностей в снабжении, пока ты болел. Похоже, ты не так уж и нужен в кладовых.  
Сердце Джона замерло. _Только не на фабрику, только не на фабрику!_ — в отчаянии думал он.  
— С другой стороны, — вкрадчиво продолжил директор, — я слышал, что в прачечных не хватает рук. Ты отправишься туда завтра.  
Сердце Джона упало.  
— Да, сэр.  
Мистер Брокльхерст еще какое-то время буравил его глазами, затем бросил взгляд на сидящих за столами учеников, что замерли, точно кролики при виде змеи, а затем развернулся и унесся прочь.

— Ну, ничего страшного, — сказал Шерлок той ночью, когда мистер Минчин потушил, наконец, все огни. — Это же ненадолго, и, я уверен, зимой в прачечных не так уж и плохо — тепло.  
— Зимой нас уже здесь не будет, — сказал твердо Джон. — А вот что с вином и деньгами?  
— Денег хватит; нам даже не нужно продавать остаток вина. Посмотрим, как тут всё будет, к тому времени, когда мы решим уходить. В крайнем случае, если возникнут трудности, попрошу, чтобы Пип нашел деньги и принес их нам.  
— М-м, — сказал Джон, не желая продолжать разговор о Пипе. Он переживал, что сейчас возникнет неловкая пауза, но Шерлок уютно устроился в его руках, довольный, как и всегда в таких обстоятельствах. Его кудри щекотали нос Джона, и так захотелось погрузить в них лицо, вдохнуть этот запах, а затем потереться носом о стройную шею….но нет, он не должен. Джон заставил себя подумать о более безопасных вещах.  
— Итак, что ты можешь сказать о директоре?  
— Он пуританин, — ответил Шерлок. — Но это ты и так знаешь. Он из тех, кто считает, что быть счастливым — грешно. Его отец рано умер, и, вероятно, как-то нехорошо, он воспитывался строгой набожной матерью, в бедности. Нет, он не садист, не как Мориарти, он действительно полагает, что, поступая жестоко, спасает души.  
— И поэтому он опаснее? Или нет?  
Шерлок положил свою длинную руку поверх руки Джона.  
— Я не знаю. Посмотрим. — Он сжал руку Джона и тихо сказал: — Я скучал по этой дурацкой, раскачивающейся постели — и по тебе.  
Джон сразу же почувствовал себя лучше.  
— Пожалуйста, не сломай ее снова. Мистер Брокльхерст нас запинает ногами, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, когда Шерлок фыркнул в ответ.

Следующим вечером Шерлок примчался в столовую в самый последний момент, упав на стул рядом с Джоном, когда мистер Брокльхерст уже входил в дверь. Он выглядел очень уставшим, одежда была мокрой и пахла щелоком, а когда он потянулся к тарелке, то отдернул руку с гримасой боли. Джон увидел, что руки его в ожогах… И невольно отвел глаза, не в силах смотреть на изящные пальцы Шерлока, сейчас покрытые пузырями. Его тонкие пальцы, которым бы только скрипку держать, и смычок…  
Джон быстро взглянул на учительский стол. Возможно, директор нашел кого-то для нового наказания, и тогда Джон смог бы кормить Шерлока сам. Однако же мистер Брокльхерст восседал за столом, прямой словно палка, обводя столы мрачным взглядом, и Джон тотчас же отвернулся. Он с тоской посмотрел на друга, но Шерлок, находчивый, как и всегда, втиснул ложку в петлицу манжеты и постарался зажать ее между пальцами, там, где кожа не так пострадала. Все это выглядело весьма неудобно, тем не менее, ему удалось поднести ко рту ложку бобов. Он поймал взгляд Джона и усмехнулся. Это была лишь тень его прежней улыбки, но глаза его гордо блестели, и сидел он так же прямо, как раньше. Джон улыбнулся в ответ.  
Наверху, в умывальных, он сделал, что мог, опустив руки Шерлока в холодную воду, а потом аккуратно смазал их салом (что еще, несмотря на обыск, сохранилось в запасе Тэнка), и бережно обернул их платком.  
Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул, когда Джон помог ему переодеться в сухую ночную рубашку. К тому времени, когда Джон развесил его мокрые вещи так хорошо, как только сумел, Шерлок уже лежал на постели, настолько уставший, что не в силах был даже забраться под одеяло. Джон устроился позади него, так, как Шерлок любил, и прижал его к груди, осторожно держа его забинтованные руки в своих ладонях. Он хотел спеть для него — очень тихо — но тот — второй раз за всё время, что Джон мог припомнить, — уснул раньше него. Поэтому Джон уступил искушению: прижался носом к изящной шее его сиятельства и потерся щекой о мягкую кожу. Затем коротко поцеловал уязвимое, укромное место — прямо между плечом и шеей, — всего один раз.

**Примечания автора:**

Продолжительность нашей жизни, что так теперь увеличилась по сравнению тем периодом времени, в основном, достигнута благодаря трем вещам: чистой воде, антибиотикам и вакцинам.  
Плохая очистка и нехватка воды приводили в XIX веке к массивным вспышкам желудочно-кишечных инфекций, дизентерии и даже холере, что было особенно опасно в перенаселенных кварталах городской бедноты.  
И, конечно, беременность и роды были наиболее частой причиной женской смертности большую часть истории человечества… И теперь еще остаются ею в странах третьего мира.  
Если бы у Ирен был доступ к безопасной и надежной контрацепции, она не пришла бы к такому финалу. Аборт в те времена был еще опасней, чем роды, из-за антисанитарии и отсутствия инструментов. К сведению читателей.

* **Инверт** (анг. invert — опрокидывать, перевертывать, менять порядок.) — в XIX веке так иногда именовали людей с гомосексуальной ориентацией.

** **Безумен как шляпник** — английское выражение, вызывающее в памяти одного из персонажей знаменитой «Алисы в Стране чудес» (1865) Льюиса Кэрролла — Безумного Шляпника. При обработке фетра в XIX веке использовалась ртуть, а хроническое отравление ее парами вызывает спутанность сознания, эмоциональную неустойчивость и прогрессирующее слабоумие. Поэтому в Англии Льюиса Кэрролла широко использовалась поговорка mad as a hatter — безумен, как шляпник.

*** **Уксусный раствор** — одно из «народных средств» контрацепции: кислая среда, убивающая… Ну, в общем, оберегающая от «последствий»

**** **Британская Ост-индская компания** — акционерное общество, созданное 31 декабря 1600 г. указом Елизаветы I и получившее обширные привилегии для торговых операций в Индии. С помощью Ост-Индской компании была осуществлена британская колонизация Индии и ряда стран Востока.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%9E%D1%81%D1%82-%D0%98%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F

***** **Даунинг-стрит, 10** — стандартный адрес резиденции Премьера Великобритании, название, столь же нарицательное, как Белый Дом или Кремль.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4-%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80

***** *Согласно древнегреческой мифологии, **Ганимед** (латинизированное — Катамит) — это мальчик, похищенный Зевсом, чтоб впоследствии стать его виночерпием… и возлюбленным. Начало этого сюжета широко известно по знаменитой картине Рембрандта «Похищение Ганимеда», где ребенка уносит Зевс в виде орла.  
Ганимедом также назван спутник Юпитера (крупнейший в Солнечной системе) — один из галилеевых спутников, — названный, в числе других, именем возлюбленных Зевса. Остальные — Ио, Каллисто и Европа — были, правда, дамами.


	20. Правда в несправедливости

— Ирэн ушла, — сказал Джон. Они были в умывальне во время еженедельной помывки, и это был один из тех случаев за последнее время, когда они могли спокойно обсудить такие вещи. — Она ушла вчера. Хочешь помыться первым?  
— Нет, давай ты, от воды больно, когда она горячая. Ты говорил с ней?  
— Она передала мне записку во время обхода. Я решил, что лучше сразу ее прочитать на случай, если меня обыщут. — У мистера Брокльхерста появилась привычка заставлять мальчиков, работавших вне школы, выворачивать карманы. Директор не оставлял надежды поймать их на чем-то запретном.  
— Держи, — Джон вылил воду на волосы, чтобы намочить их, а затем взял у Шерлока мыло и начал мыться. — Похоже, она решила придерживаться выработанного нами плана. Она отправилась в Лондон, переодевшись мальчиком. Еще и жаловалась, что ее волосы успели уже отрасти, хотя еще и достаточно коротки, чтобы маскировка сработала. Ирэн хочет убедиться, что место, где она — _миссис Нортон_ , еще безопасно. Как только она там устроится, то возьмет себе другое имя и разведает, как идут дела в городе, а потом вернется сюда и свяжется с нами. А нам всё еще надо придумать, как отсюда сбежать.  
— Предоставь это мне. Я был экспертом в побегах еще до того, как стал частью криминальной банды, — сказал Шерлок со всей серьезностью.  
Джон рассмеялся, а затем встал, быстро вытерся и обернул вокруг бедер тонкое полотенце. Шерлок уже сбросил одежду и забирался в ванну, шипя на чуть теплую воду.  
Его кожа была красной и воспаленной от постоянного соприкосновения с водой и щелочным мылом, а на руках — и вовсе потрескалась и кровоточила. Джон нахмурился, глядя, как он сидит в ванной.  
— Я спрошу доктора Вудкорта, может, он даст мне какую-то мазь для тебя, — сказал он. — Попрошу его прикрепить карточку, и пойду так к Старшей, чтобы мистер Брокльхерст не привязался. Мне очень не нравятся твои руки.  
— Они болят, но не так сильно как кисти, — сказал Шерлок. — По крайней мере, я больше не обжигаюсь.  
— Откинься назад, я помою твои волосы, — сказал Джон. Он встал на колени позади него и растер мыло по его волосам, наслаждаясь ощущением головы и волос Шерлока в своих руках. Тот откинул голову и улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами, когда Джон стал нежно массировать кожу его головы. Джон посмотрел на изящные линии прекрасной и длинной шеи друга и сглотнул. — Теперь давай сполоснем, — с легкой хрипотцой сказал он.  
Когда Шерлок поднялся, Джон обошел вокруг ванной, чтобы та была между ними, когда он подаст Шерлоку полотенце. Парень не хотел, чтобы его друг заметил, что он возбужден, и что жалкое полотенце на бедрах совсем не скрывает этого. Шерлок, к счастью, не смотрел на него, и Джон неожиданно понял, что тот тоже пытается отвернуться. Он был возбужден так же сильно, как Джон.  
 _Ну, это было_ …  
Джон еще раз сглотнул и чуть не выронил полотенце, сунул его в руку Шерлока и быстро отвернулся.  
Лицо его пылало, он судорожно попытался вспомнить и перечислить в уме названия всех черепных нервов. _Обонятельный, зрительный_ …. _даже если бы они не были, даже если бы он, даже если бы Шерлок, даже если бы_ …всё равно это было слишком опасно. Даже просто смотреть.

Мистер Брокльхерст, наконец, поймал двух мальчиков в спальне «С». Джон услышал об этом от Майка по пути на работу, хотя все на его этаже слышали крики и плач избиваемой жертвы.  
— Это был Хью, —, шепотом рассказал Майк. — Мистер Брокльхерст застал его вместе с Роном, ну, ты знаешь, тем рыжим, что работает на кухнях. Он избил его до полусмерти и запер в холодном подвале. Но Рона… — Майк сглотнул и отвел взгляд. — Директор сказал, что тот худший грешник, потому что стоял на коленях. Он сказал, это страшное богохульство. Он забрал Рона с работы для наказания, и тот до сих пор не вернулся. Я думаю, что он тоже в холодном подвале.

Однако Рона там не было.  
Джон поднимался по лестнице, направляясь в свою палату, когда его окликнула сестра.  
— Доктор Вудкорт просит тебя подойти сейчас в приватную комнату, срочно.  
— Конечно. Спасибо, — удивленно ответил Джон.  
Тот угол, где когда-то была установлена ширма для Ирэн, стал по факту их приватной комнатой, хотя она и редко использовалась. Он ощутил беспокойство, словно бы это Ирэн поймали и вновь привезли сюда, и поэтому поспешил к доктору Вудкорту.  
Однако, фигуркой на кровати была не Ирэн. Не она, не она — волосы были рыжими!  
На мгновение Джон почувствовал облегчение, но потом…  
Да, это была не Ирэн — там лежал рыжий мальчик. Сказать что-то еще было трудно, потому что лицо пострадавшего было избитым, и настолько распухшим, что стало неузнаваемым.  
Господи…  
Доктор Вудкорт встал, когда вольный слушатель подошел к нему.  
— У меня для тебя тяжелое поручение, Джон, — сказал он серьезно. — Я вновь приношу извинения, что должен обратиться к тебе, но ты умный и зрелый не по годам, и, я верю, ты справишься.  
— Я всё сделаю, сэр, — сказал Джон, не способный отвести глаза от мальчика на кровати, находившегося в глубоком обмороке. В воздухе был сильный запах эфира.  
— Его принесли сюда рано утром. Говорят, он был пойман за « _непристойными действиями_ », и доставлен к директору в кабинет, дабы тот отчитал его. Когда он возвращался, то вероятно, в темноте поскользнулся и… _упал с лестницы_.  
— Получив такие удары по голове? — рискнул спросить Джон.  
Доктор Вудкорт был мрачен.  
— Головой он удариться мог, но никакое «падение» не объяснит таких ран. Я его немедленно прооперировал, но у него… разрыв внутренних органов, в том числе, кишечника. А в подобных случаях, как ты знаешь, мало что можно сделать. Я хочу, чтобы ты о нем позаботился и побыл с ним, но если он вдруг придет в себя и заговорит…  
— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Джон. — Разрыв?..  
Доктор Вудкорт смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом обошел кровать сбоку.  
Джон последовал за ним, в полном замешательстве, а затем доктор Вудкорт приподнял край одеяла, чтобы показать спину и ягодицы мальчика. Джон инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, ощутив, как его затошнило.  
— Это не было сделано с ним, когда его _отчитывали_ , — тихо сказал доктор Вудкорт. — Я верю, что это было сделано в качестве наказания, но кто-то перестарался, и разрыв кишечника стал результатом. Но, конечно, это лишь мои подозрения, — добавил он с горечью. — И нам остается лишь находиться с ним рядом. Сделай для него всё, что можешь, Джон, если это понадобится, то вот — здесь морфин… Но если ребенок придет в себя и назовет нам имя того, кто убил его, мне нужно, чтобы ты был свидетелем, и я мог поставить в известность полицию и управляющих школой, сделав официальное заявление.  
— Я понял, сэр, — сказал Джон.  
— Молодец, — доктор Вудкорт быстро пожал ему руку. — Ты, конечно, освобожден пока от других обязанностей.

Несколько часов спустя Рон скончался, так и не приходя в сознание. Джон сидел рядом с ним, пока тело мальчика становилось сначала всё горячее, а потом холодело, вытирая пот с его лба и держа несчастного за руку. Он колол обезболивающее, но у Рона уже через час не осталось сил, даже чтобы стонать. Его дыхание делалось всё слабее, пока расстояние между вздохами не стало настолько большим, чтоб душа могла ускользнуть, улетев тихо прочь.  
Когда Рон перестал дышать, Джон выждал, отсчитав про себя, как положено, триста секунд, а затем взял холодную руку мальчика, чтоб нащупать пульс, которого, как он уже знал, там больше не будет. Затем Джон почтительно сложил руки Рона крестом на груди, прошептав молитву о небесах и покое, в которую так хотелось бы верить, и накрыл лицо мальчика одеялом.

Шерлок понял, что Джон очень сильно расстроен, в ту минуту, как тот появился в столовой, хоть, конечно, не мог говорить с ним об этом во время ужина. Но когда в ту ночь они забрались в постель, то Шерлок без слов лег так, чтоб обнять Джона сзади… Словно бы заслоняя собой. Как они лежали когда-то после взрыва на фабрике и стольких смертей.  
Руки Шерлока обвивали Джона, и тот шепотом рассказал историю Рона, черпая огромное утешение в простом присутствии друга.  
Шерлок какое-то время молчал, а затем сказал, наконец:  
— Мы должны рассказать остальным. — Он помедлил секунду, потом добавил:  
— Тебе нужно Тэдди предупредить.  
Джон притих. По спокойному тону друга он не мог бы сказать, говорил ли тот это, имея в виду всем известное положение Тэдди, бывшего всеобщей игрушкой… Или всё уже знал.  
И ответил лишь коротко:  
— Да.  
Шерлок беспокойно зашевелился и принялся чесать руки, всё время его беспокоившие, и Джон постарался остановить его.  
— Не расчесывай их. Ты же знаешь, ты так еще хуже делаешь.  
— Этот зуд меня сводит с ума, — сказал Шерлок сквозь зубы, но послушался, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Джона.  
Тем не менее, Джон ощутил, как тот втихомолку царапает руку, потирая ее о кровать, и поднял их руки повыше, так что те оказались не под одеялом, а на прохладном воздухе.  
Шерлок чуть подвинулся и уткнулся лицом в затылок своего защитника и целителя. Джон улыбнулся и, не подумав, что делает, поцеловал худые костяшки его тонких изящных пальцев. Шерлок замер, и какое-то время лежал так тихо, что Джон было подумал, тот уснул или погрузился в себя, как порой с ним случалось. Он и сам уже начал задремывать, когда Шерлок мягко сказал:  
— Я не верю, что это грех.  
— Что?  
— Не верю, что это грех. Когда это берут без согласия, и неважно мужчина ли, женщина, вот тогда это грех. Но когда вместе двое мужчин — по любви и согласию, я не верю, что это грех.  
— Но ведь так говорят … и в Библии…  
— В Библии говорится много разных вещей, и некоторые из них противоречат друг другу, а некоторые просто смешны.  
— Но, — начал было Джон, с которого вдруг совершенно слетел весь сон. Он не знал, что хотел сказать. Он подумал о преподобном мистере Эйре, который казался юному Джону самым мудрым на земле человеком. В его долгих суровых проповедях говорилось об опасности греха похоти. Преподобный никогда не упоминал о содомии, но он был предельно ясен, говоря, что все формы похоти являются смертным грехом, и определенно…  
— Но ведь это и прелюбодейство, разве нет? Или хуже?  
— Честно, Джон, ты действительно думаешь привести это в качестве аргумента? Ты? — раздраженно ответил Шерлок, и сердце Джона замерло, пока тот не продолжил с минутной запинкой:  
— Я знаю, что ты был с Калли.  
О, _конечно_ , он знал. Джон почувствовал и облегчение, и смущение. Он слегка шевельнулся в руках Шерлока.  
— Мне бы следовало догадаться.  
— У меня есть кузен, по линии матери, он француз, — теперь Шерлок говорил совсем тихо. — Как-то он навещал нас, и не один, а с другом, после Англии они собирались в Америку. По обрывкам разговоров я понял, что есть что-то особенное в Этьене и его спутнике, потому, конечно, стал следить за ними, и однажды увидел их вместе. Я, конечно, видел мужчину с женщиной, но тогда лишь чувствовал отвращение; очень рано я понял, что такого для себя не хочу. Но когда я увидел Этьена и Франко… Это было так потрясающе… и так ужасно было понять, что и я не выше желаний, посещающих обычных людей, и что я могу… захотеть когда-нибудь…что есть и другие люди, похожие на меня. Я думал тогда, что всё это всё равно не имеет значения… Ну, кто согласится меня терпеть? И кого я мог бы сам выносить? Но все-таки… пойми Джон, мне было тогда только девять лет. Я еще не был в школе, и никто не касался меня никогда таким образом. И никто не давил на меня и не совращал. Я просто… родился таким. Это может быть благословением, как мой ум, или проклятьем, как мои слабые легкие, но это — такая же часть меня, как мои глаза или волосы. Бог создал меня таким. Желающим мужчин и не желающим женщин. Как, в таком случае, это может быть неправильным? Почему господь дает нам способностью желать, если не для того, чтобы мы любили? Не могу поверить, что Он дал этот дар любить, а затем его осудил и проклял. Не могу поверить, что это грех, понимаешь? — В его голосе была страстная убежденность.  
Джон понимал, что имел в виду Шерлок, только… Как же так?..  
Неужели всё, во что верил он сам, верил всю свою жизнь — неправильно?  
От подобных вопросов голова начинала кружиться, словно он летел в пропасть.  
— Я просто… не могу… — сказал он, на самом деле не понимая, что именно говорит. — Если всё это правда, то, как же тогда… если каждый будет жить по собственным правилам… — Джон вновь замолчал. Для него всего этого было слишком много. — Я хочу верить в это, — сказал он, наконец, — Но я не могу.  
— Ты боишься, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Никогда не подумал бы, что однажды скажу так о тебе, Джон Уотсон.  
Ответить на эти слова было нечего.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок отпустил его руки и отодвинулся, повернувшись спиной и сжавшись в комок.  
А Джон снова лежал без сна, и смотрел в темноту, ощущая, как горечь и замешательство всё сильнее охватывают его.

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, голова гудела, а на душе было муторно. Вчера он очень долго не мог заснуть, а когда уснул, то спал беспокойно. Их узкая койка, казалось, была еще меньше, когда они спали вот так: спинами друг к другу.  
Он чувствовал себя несчастным и немного обиженным.  
Неужели Шерлоку мало того, что у них уже есть? Тот как будто пытался убедить его в том, что черное — это белое, а низ — это верх. Не было никаких сомнений, что Шерлок вообще не спал эту ночь. Тот выскользнул из постели в тот же миг, как Минчин рявкнул: «Подъем!».  
Сейчас Шерлок пытался натянуть на себя все еще сырую одежду, которую он вчера позабыл повесить сушиться, потому что пытался позаботиться сначала о нем. Джон знал это, и теперь сильней ощущал вину.  
Серые пятна на худых руках Шерлока были очень заметны и кровоточили: тот явно царапал их ночью, и даже сейчас, когда Джон смотрел на него, продолжал это делать, обдирая запястья.  
И хотелось схватить его за руки, чтобы он не ранил себя.  
С этим нужно было что-то решать, и, придя в больницу, Джон отправился прямо к доктору Вудкорту.  
— В прачечной? — повторил с недоверием доктор. — Неужели в Бартсе нету другой работы, что они отправляют мальчика со слабыми легкими в прачечную?  
— Полагаю, сэр, мистер Брокльхерст полагает, что нет, — сказал с горечью Джон. — Но Стивену хуже не от влажного воздуха, он лишь немного покашливает по ночам. Беда в том, что едкое мыло и его шерстяная одежда, которая постоянно сырая, вызывают ужасную сыпь у него. Он ее постоянно расчесывает, я опасаюсь, что это приведет к развитию эрисипеласа*.  
— О, ну с этим мы можем справиться, — сказал доктор Вудкорт, доставая карточку из кармана, и что-то быстро на ней отмечая. — Отдай это аптекарю, и он выдаст тебе банку с мазью. Пусть Стивен наносит ее на места воспаления утром и вечером, можно даже и днем. И, готов поспорить, рукам его станет лучше.  
— Да, сэр, но не могли бы вы прикрепить на мне эту карточку, чтобы Старшая прочитала ее?  
— Да лучше отнести ее так. Это же не лечение, Старшая…  
— Сэр, — одна из сестер быстро к ним подошла, лицо ее было встревожено. — Вас просят в палату к приютским детям, сестра полагает, что там дифтерия.  
— О, боже мой, — доктор Вудкорт быстро отдал листок со своими заметками. — Джон, если увидишь Майка, то пришли его в детское отделение. Я должен идти.  
Джон взял у аптекаря банку мази, засунул в карман и остаток дня провел в беспокойстве по этому поводу. Он знал, что отчасти волнение отвлекало его от мыслей о Шерлоке и о том, каким сложным и неуклюжим оказался их разговор. Но проблема того, как скрыть банку с мазью от глаз их директора, тем не менее, была совершенно реальной. В конце концов, он решил прийти раньше, и отдать банку Старшей. Майк, судя по разговорам за ланчем, вероятно, проведет ближайшие дни со своими маленькими пациентами, но у Джона, к счастью, сейчас было немного больных, и он мог отлучиться. Он почти добрался до школы, когда с опозданием сообразил, что прекрасно мог бы и сам написать всё, что нужно, на карточке. Мистер Брокльхерст вряд ли бы разобрался, где чей почерк. _Идиот, не выспавшийся идиот!_ — ругал он себя в раздражении.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джон резко остановился. Ну, конечно же, сзади стоял директор. Еще одна минута, и Джон был бы в безопасности.  
— Сэр, — запинаясь, сказал он.  
— Джон Уотсон, не так ли? Разве ты не должен работать в больнице?  
— Сэр, я уже закончил работу и…  
— Что это там у тебя?  
Джон неохотно достал банку мази.  
— Это мазь, сэр. Я…  
— Я _знаю_ , что ты делаешь с этим, — мистер Брокльхерст прищурился, и лицо его, нездорово бледное, запылало красными пятнами, как случалось, когда он был в бешенстве. — Ты, и правда, думал, что можешь принести это средство греха в стены благословенной школы, и это останется незамеченным?  
Он взял банку, держа ее на отлете, словно там таилась зараза, и швырнул ее на пол, так, что та разлетелась осколками у их ног. Жирноватые брызги попали на брюки Джона.  
— Повернись.  
Джон замер. Мистер Брокльхерст подумал, будто он собирался использовать мазь для того, чтоб…  
— Нет, сэр, это для тех, кто работает в прачечных. Доктор…  
— Шесть ударов за дерзость, — сказал директор. Он не повысил голоса, но его уже услыхали. Несколько учеников выглянули в коридор из столовой. — И двенадцать — за намерение обмануть и грешить. А затем — холодный подвал за то, что отлыниваешь от работы. Повернись.  
Джон подчинился. В ушах у него звенело, и он был потрясен тем, что всё пошло так неправильно, так, что даже не подготовился, когда ноги поразил жестокий удар. Он пошатнулся, поскользнувшись на скользкой мази, чувствуя, что начинает падать… И ударился головой о край каменной лестницы. Боль пронзила висок — и всё погрузилось во тьму.

Джон очнулся, ощутив холодный осенний дождь на лице. Был толчок, и он понял, что несколько рук его подняли и несут… с поля, в дом? Но это неправильно, ведь был август, жаркий солнечный день, а не сырой и холодный. Голова его просто раскалывалась, и он чувствовал, как накатывает тошнота. Он сжал зубы, и всё вновь поплыло вокруг.  
— Джон? Джон, ты меня слышишь?  
Джон открыл глаза. Он лежал на кровати, и над ним склонилось лицо доктора Вудкорта.  
— Хорошо, — сказал тот, улыбаясь. — Как тебя зовут, ты можешь сказать мне?  
— Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, — прошептал он.  
— Чудесно. А где мы находимся?  
— В Шерринфорд-холле, — сказал Джон и нахмурился. Что-то было неправильно. Он закрыл глаза.  
— Очень хорошо. Лежи тихо, Джон. Ты очень сильно ударился головой, и тебе нужен отдых и полный покой. Ты понял меня? Эббот за тобой приглядит.  
— Спасибо, — шепнул Джон с благодарностью, позволяя, чтоб тьма снова поглотила его.  
Следующие два дня были долгим потоком запутанных странных снов, иногда прерываемых прикосновениями заботливых рук, что пытались его напоить водой и бульоном, и меняли на лбу холодный компресс. Головная боль постепенно стихала, в голове становилось яснее, хоть попытка на чем-то сосредоточиться всё равно приводила к тому, что Джон словно бы уплывал куда-то. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, где находится. Майк зашел проведать его на исходе второго дня, и по-доброму улыбнулся, встретив взгляд Джона.  
— О, пришел в себя? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Как будто ночь была бесконечно длинной, — ответил Джон, желая, чтобы Майк говорил чуть потише.  
Тот рассмеялся.  
— Ну, я такого никогда не испытывал, но если всё так, как выглядит, то я лучше поверю на слово. Доктор Вудкорт хотел, чтобы я спросил у тебя, помнишь ли ты, что с тобой случилось.  
— Абсолютно не помню. Целый день как будто исчез. Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, что было, у меня начинает болеть голова.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, не надо тогда. Ты знаешь, где ты сейчас, так ведь? Вчера ты говорил мне, чтобы вы были в карьере.  
— Нет, мы уже возвращались оттуда, когда нас пре… впрочем, это неважно, долго рассказывать, — сказал Джон, оборвав себя. — Ну, а вкратце, такое со мной уже было, когда упал с лошади, и я просто чуточку всё перепутал. Я знаю, что я в больнице, в Бластбурне.  
— Да, и явно тебе становится лучше, — сказал Майк одобряющим тоном. — Я вернулся сегодня утром. Меня не было в Бартсе, я был всё время с детьми, но теперь доктор Вудкорт сказал, что мне нужно вернуться в школу и выспаться.  
— Ты можешь найти Стивена и передать ему, что со мной всё в порядке? — спросил Джон. — Солги ему, если нужно. Я не хочу, чтобы он во что-нибудь влип.  
Сейчас, когда он подумал об этом, то удивился, что Шерлок не попытался за эти два дня сам как-то узнать, что с Джоном.  
— Конечно. Я всё ему передам, — обещал ему Майк. — А сейчас немного поспи, хорошо?  
Потом Стэмфорд ушел, а Джон просто закрыл глаза, чтобы в них не светила лампа. Ему следовало бы расслабиться, но какое-то гнетущее чувство тревоги лишь усиливалось с каждой минутой, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Наконец, он все-таки задремал.  
Ему снился любимый сон — про тот день у озера, когда он учил Шерлока плавать. Он чувствовал ту же радость, что и тогда, но что-то пошло не так. Солнце скрылось, и, глянув вверх, он увидел плывущие грозовые тучи. Вода стала очень холодной. Он взглянул на Шерлока, но чудесные серые глаза друга стали вдруг обесцвечиваться, обретая тот же мертвенный, бледный оттенок, как пустое небо над головой.  
— Нет! — услышал он собственный голос, но как будто издалека. — Я просто… не могу… — И затем разжал руки. Шерлок без единого слова ушел под воду, глаза его были всё еще широко раскрыты, вода заливала их, а затем он погрузился в воду так глубоко, что Джон больше не мог его видеть.  
Он проснулся в ужасе, задыхаясь, с дико бьющимся сердцем и комкая одеяло, словно бы пытаясь остановить, что ему привиделось. И тут на него нахлынули воспоминания: ссора, мазь, мистер Брокльхерст.  
— О мой бог, — прошептал Джон. — О, господи.

Утром Джон с нетерпением ждал Майка Стэмфорда, но едва тот шагнул на порог, понял, что хорошего ждать не приходится. Майк беспомощно покачал головой.  
— Я не смог найти его, извини, — сказал тот удрученно. — Он, должно быть, раньше поднялся наверх. Я просил, чтобы парень из вашей спальни передал ему, что ты сказал, но тот странно взглянул на меня, а потом мистер Минчин принялся кричать, и я должен был возвращаться в себе. Я сегодня попробую еще раз.  
— Хорошо, Майк, спасибо, — сказал Джон, ощущая тревогу в сердце. Он вытянулся на койке и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Может, Шерлок не знает, что с ним случилось, и думает, что он просто в больнице, и берет дежурства, чтобы его избегать?  
Или, что еще хуже, может, Шерлок решил двигаться дальше, посчитав, что Джон не хочет его? Джон представил себе его с Пипом — по-настоящему в этот раз, — и немедленно запретил себе думать об этом, потому что его голова начала болеть очень сильно.

 _Посмотри в глаза правде, Джон Уотсон_ , — говорил он себе. — _Ты сделал ошибку, и всё испортил_.  
Он знал в глубине души, совершенно ясно и несомненно, что любит Шерлока — так, как только возможно любить человеческое существо. Любит сильно и всепоглощающе. И он должен сказать это Шерлоку. Только хватит ли храбрости?  
Что же до всего остального… они ведь могли подождать немного, подумать и вернуться к этому разговору, когда вырвутся из этого мрачного места.  
Да, конечно.  
Успокоенный этими мыслями, Джон позволил беспокойному сну захватить себя.  
Майк зашел к нему в полдень, перед тем как опять отправиться в школу.  
— Я подумал, пойду чуть пораньше и поймаю его до обеда, — сказал он до того, как Джон задал вопрос. — Ты выглядишь лучше.  
— Я и чувствую себя лучше, — согласился Джон. — Иногда боль накатывает волнами, но, по крайней мере, мне уже больше не кажется, что в моей голове одна вата.  
— И ты понимаешь, где ты, всё время, хотя, может быть, это как раз и не самая хорошая вещь, — усмехнулся Майк. — Хорошо, я пойду. Расскажу тебе утром, что у меня получилось.  
Доктор Вудкорт тоже остался доволен.   
— Хороший ночной сон поможет тебе лучше всего, я полагаю,— сказал он. — Я пришлю тебе легкое успокоительное. Ты, наверное, плохо спишь по ночам?  
Джон без жалоб принял лекарство. Он видел бесцветные глаза Шерлока, уплывающего от него каждый раз, когда пытался уснуть в течение дня, и боялся, что этот кошмар возвратится и ночью. Он устроился на кровати, дожидаясь, пока лекарство подействует, и надеясь на ясную голову и хорошие новости утром.  
Он проспал всю ночь, и проснулся позже обычного, от какого-то шума, долетавшего из коридора.  
Он сел на постели, слишком резко, и тут же схватился за голову. Что это за шум? Это Тэнк? Что он делает здесь и почему так шумит?  
— Джон! Где Джон?  
— Он здесь, молодой человек. Прошу вас, потише. Нет, несите его сюда.  
Глаза Джона широко распахнулись.  
Казалось, в палату набилось очень много народу, включая сестру. Та указывала, что нести пациента надо к койке у очага, где у них размещали самых тяжелых; и Тэнк судорожно прижимал кого-то к груди, как ребенка.  
Джон моргнул, пытаясь понять, что случилось, не желая верить своим глазам.  
Нет, не Шерлок, это не Шерлок, он не мог быть таким. Шерлок был почти шесть футов ростом — чересчур высокий, чтобы кто-то мог нести его так.  
Но Тэнк повернулся, и Джон тут же увидел длинную руку, что свисала, безвольная; рукав, что был короток, и расчесанную воспаленную кожу на тонком запястье.

**Примечание автора:  
**

* **Рожа, рожистое воспаление** (лат. erysipelas) — распространенная инфекционная болезнь. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B0_(%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8C)


	21. Из бездны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 15 главы это начало покаянного латинского псалма, который читается как отходная молитва над умирающим.  
> http://translate.academic.ru/De%20profundis/la/ru
> 
> Псалтырь, 130. 1-2: De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine; Domine, exaudi vocem meam "Из глубин я воззвал к тебе, Господи! Господи, услышь голос мой".  
>  "ИЗ БЕЗДНЫ" - "Из бездны воззвал к Тебе"   
> Из бездны ужаса, из бездны отчаяния, страха…  
> Вот стихотворный перевод:  
> https://www.stihi.ru/2015/09/29/6931
> 
> Забавная деталь: Эта строка также связана с письмом, которое Оскар Уайльд отправил своему бывшему возлюбленному. Письмо было написано поэтом, когда он сидел в тюрьме за участие в актах содомии. Письмо не публиковали до 1905 года. Это, конечно, не имеет никакого отношения к данной истории, но все равно интересно.

— Пневмония, — угрюмо объявил доктор Вудкорт. — И неудивительно — работать в _прачечной_ , а потом быть избитым и брошенным на три дня в холодный подвал, без еды и воды, — он, сжав губы, умолк.  
Джон бросился к Шерлоку в тот же миг, когда в дверь вошел доктор, а сестры начали осторожно снимать с Шерлока почерневшую одежду, открывая вызывающее содрогание измученное, сплошь покрытое синяками тело, с воспалившейся, кровоточившей кожей. Доктор Вудкорт тут же отправил Джона обратно в постель, угрожая иначе перевести его в другую палату, и юноша неохотно подчинился, подозвав к себе Тэнка. Он ждал объяснений.  
— Мы ничего не знали о том, что случилось с тобой, до самого ужина, — сказал Тэнк. — Никого же там не было, кроме парней, что были на кухне. Один из них рассказал нам всё в умывальной. Я думал, что Севен бросится тут же к тебе, и пришлось мне его удерживать, я имею в виду, буквально, руками, — Тэнк изобразил то, как он схватил Шерлока. — Я заставил его сесть и дождаться хотя бы, чтоб потушили огни. Он сказал, что знает какой-то тайный ход к комнатам учителей, но, как видно, тот был не таким уж тайным, потому что мистер Брокльхерст поймал его там. Я услышал шум через пять минут, как Севен ушел. Я сегодня пораньше спустился к завтраку, и услышал как Альфред говорит директору, что пошел забрать Севена из подвала, но тот не мог встать. Брокльхерст приказал его там и оставить, что, мол, если захочет есть, пусть выходит, а нет — так пусть там и гниет. И я просто взбесился, вот прямо скажу. Пошел прямо в подвалы, и нашел его там. Он свернулся у самой двери как котенок, весь холодный, застывший. Он и весил не больше котенка, когда я его поднял на руки.  
— О, господи, — простонал Джон, откинувшись на подушку, в надежде, что головная боль, охватившая его с прежней силой, уменьшится. Три дня в темноте, в одиночестве, не зная, жив ли Джон или нет, о, боже мой! Он поднял голову, чтоб взглянуть на Шерлока, но ширма заслоняла обзор, не давая ему ничего разглядеть.  
— Тебе лучше, наверно, вернуться сейчас. Завтрак ты уже пропустил и, должно быть, не захочешь опаздывать на работу?  
— Я туда не вернусь, — сказал Тэнк хладнокровно.  
— Что?  
— Я делаю ноги. Из Бартса сбежишь черта с два, а отсюда — раз плюнуть. Просто выйду через главную дверь. Для меня ничего уже здесь не осталось, а этот Брокльхерст… Я хочу найти Флиа и Морриса.  
— Но твоя форма!  
— Да пропади она пропадом, украду что-нибудь еще, — Тэнк протянул ему руку. — Удачи тебе, Джон Уотсон, и, если он выкарабкается, позаботься о нашем парне.  
— Можешь не сомневаться, — сказал Джон, всё еще потрясенный. Он пожал руку Тэнка и смотрел ему вслед, пока не пришел доктор Вудкорт.  
— Я хочу сам за ним ухаживать, сэр, — сказал быстро Уотсон. — Пожалуйста!  
Доктор Вудкорт оценивающе посмотрел на него.  
— А сможешь? Ты пришел в себя, как ты считаешь?  
— Да, сэр. Голова, конечно, еще болит, но если я буду просто лежать тут и волноваться, будет только хуже, для всех. И вы знаете, какой он пациент. Но меня он послушает…  
— Он очень болен, Джон, — сказал доктор мягко. — Думаю, что сейчас от него не будет проблем. Но за ним нужен постоянный уход, и если ты думаешь, что справишься с этим, тогда, я полагаю, это будет огромной помощью сестрам.  
— Я справлюсь, сэр.  
— Что ж, отлично. Тогда мы передвинем твою кровать. — Доктор Вудкорт остановил его, когда Джон попытался подняться. — Но не прямо сейчас. Сначала ты съешь свой завтрак, умоешься и оденешься. Это будет долгая битва, и поэтому лучше вести ее, предварительно подкрепившись и в чистых носках, если можно так выразиться.  
Джон торопливо проглотил овсянку, одолжил у кого-то из санитаров бритву, и быстро помылся в холодной воде. К своему удивлению, он действительно почувствовал себя лучше, и с новыми силами отправился к своему пациенту. Сестра вручила ему оловянную чашку и маленькую искривленную ложку.  
— Не торопись, — предупредила она. — Он просил воды, как его принесли, но, выпил ее слишком быстро, и его стошнило.  
Джон кивнул и сел рядом. Шерлок слабо пошевелился под укутавшими его одеялами; глаза его, яркие от лихорадки и глубоко запавшие, казались огромными на изможденном лице.  
— О, Джон, — сказал он с облегчением в голосе. — Как… плохи дела?..  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Несколько дней отдыха и лечения, и ты будешь…  
— Не я — _ты_ , — прервал его Шерлок нетерпеливо. Он с трудом дышал, утопая в тонких больничных подушках. — Твоя голова, как твоя голова?  
— О, всё в порядке, дружище, правда, в порядке. Ну, я бредил, конечно, последние дни, и мне всё казалось, я в Шерринфорд-холле — после того, как те люди напали на нас, помнишь? А затем я попросил, чтобы Майк разыскал тебя и сказал, что всё у меня хорошо, но…  
— Я уже был в подвале, — закончил Шерлок. Он отвернулся, попытавшись почесать свое забинтованное запястье. — Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я сделал глупость.  
— Нет, не думаю, — сказал Джон, беря его за руку и крепко сжимая его тонкие пальцы. — Я, наверное, сделал бы то же самое. Теперь хватит болтать. Попей немного, а потом постарайся уснуть.  
— Не бульон. Не хочу бульона.  
— Здесь просто вода. Потом, может, немного чаю? С сахаром, как ты любишь.  
— Да, с сахаром, — прошептал Шерлок. Глаза его закрывались. Джон подоткнул его одеяла и начал поить его с ложечки, пока чашка не опустела. Потом вышел за чаем, но когда возвратился, Шерлок уже спал, так что чай юный врач выпил сам, а потом взял Шерлока за руку и стал смотреть, как тот спит.  
Лихорадка усиливалась. К ночи Шерлок стал бредить, бормоча что-то странное по-немецки, чего Джон совершенно не понимал.  
« _Sie sind ein Idiot… Mendelejew hat Recht, siehst du das nicht?_ » (нем. _Они идиоты….Менделеев прав, разве вы не видите этого_?) — Он в расстройстве оттолкнул руку Джона, когда тот попытался его напоить.  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — молил Джон. — Это чай с сахаром, ты же любишь сахар, ну, немножко?  
— _Das Periodensystem_ , (нем. _Периодическая система_ ) — выдохнул Шерлок, напряженно глядя в пространство.  
— Твой кузен изучал на немецком химию?  
Джон подпрыгнул, пролив чай на колени.  
— Черт… извините, сэр, извините, пожалуйста.  
Доктор Вудкорт стоял прямо за ним, задумчиво глядя на Шерлока, а потом посмотрел на Джона, отряхивавшего одежду.  
— Наш хозяин, лорд Шерринфорд, держал много книг для слуг. Он стоял за реформы образования, а Стивену, э-э-э, нравилась химия, и поэтому он… — Джон замялся, так и не сумев придумать причины, по которым лорд Шерринфорд, реформатор он или нет, мог считать, что в его конюшнях нужен немецкий.  
— Всё хорошо, — сказал доктор, с симпатией глядя на Джона. — Я не знаю, кто твой кузен, и кузен ли тебе он вообще, только с первой же встречи было понятно, что он никакой не слуга. Но, пожалуйста, успокойся. Для меня это не имеет значения, так же, как не влияет на то, какое лечение он получит. Я ничего никому не скажу, кто бы вы ни были.  
— _Aus meinem Labor, Dummkopf_ , (нем. _Это моя лаборатория, болван._ ), — откликнулся Шерлок сердито.  
Доктор Вудкорт посмотрел на него в изумлении.  
— А он, правда, настолько умен, как думает?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Джон. Его так тревожило состояние пациента, что он даже не почувствовал облегчения от того, что их доктор, кажется, принял их без вопросов. — Он действительно очень умен. — И, раз Шерлок отвлекся, влил в его приоткрытые губы ложку сладкого чая. Больной шевельнулся и, глотнув, схватил Джона за руку.  
— _Mehr_ (нем. _больше_ )  
— Шерлок!  
— Нет, он просит — _еще_ , — сказал Вудкорт.  
— О-о, — Джон поднес ко рту Шерлока чашку с питьем, ощущая триумф, когда тот сделал жадный глоток. — Вот так, мой хороший. Не торопись.  
Шерлок отозвался набором непонятно звучащих согласных; его веки закрылись, и он расслабленно лег на подушки. Джон вытер его лицо влажной и прохладной салфеткой, наблюдая с тревогой, как тот часто и коротко дышит.  
— Думаю, он сейчас немного поспит, — сказал доктор Вудкорт. — И ты отдохни, а я с ним посижу. Тебе нужно поспать, или снова у тебя начнет болеть голова.  
Джон помедлил мгновение, но доктор был прав, он действительно очень устал.  
— Вы меня разбудите, если… что-то случится?  
— Ну, конечно.  
— Он не будет бульон, он его не любит. О… и следите, пожалуйста, чтобы он не расчесывал ранки во сне…  
— Я за всем этим прослежу, — сказал доктор уверенно, забирая ткань из рук Джона, и подтолкнул его к койке. — Иди спать, _ученик_.  
Джон скинул обувь и лег, всё еще пытаясь протестовать, но уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.  
Когда он проснулся, вместо доктора Вудкорта возле Шерлока была одна из сестер, и пыталась уговорить больного съесть немного каши. Шерлок морщился и отворачивался.  
— Джо-он, — смущенно пробормотал он.  
— Я здесь, — сказал Джон, садясь на постели; наклонился и взял Шерлока за руку. — Я здесь, Шерлок. Я не оставлю тебя. Съешь немного каши? — Рука Шерлока обжигала, а дышал тот с трудом. Он действительно был очень болен.  
— Чаю.  
— Я сейчас принесу. Пять минут, — он бросился в умывальную, чтобы быстро умыться холодной водой, а потом принес Шерлоку чашку горячего сладкого чая. Сестра была счастлива уступить ему место. — А вот и я. Немного чаю, а затем лекарство, идет?  
С каждым часом состояние Шерлока ухудшалось. Джон все время был рядом, поил его — чаем, или даже ненавистным бульоном, — когда Шерлока настолько ослаб, что уже не сопротивлялся; обтирал его холодными тряпками, втирал мазь в его руки и ноги. Большую часть времени тот лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Он сжимал руку Джона и боролся за каждый вздох, но когда лихорадка к ночи усилилась, потерял сознание, и снова стал бредить. Худшими моментами для Джона стали те, когда Шерлок думал, что всё еще заключен в холодном подвале. Видеть, как тот, свернувшись, говорит, что кругом темнота, и зовет в отчаянии Джона, — хотя тот сидел рядом с ним, — было жутко.  
Он отставил чашку и тряпки, и просто обхватил костистые плечи Шерлока, шепча ему на ухо их песню, пока Шерлок снова не проваливался в тяжелое, беспокойное забытье.  
Однажды поздним вечером, когда тот немного успокоился в его руках, Джон услышал за спиной чьи-то легкие шаги и, обернувшись, увидел Молли.  
— Доктор Вудкорт сказал, тебе, может быть, нужна помощь, — застенчиво сказала она, теребя край передника. — Он сказал, ты не спал уже долгое время, так что я, наверно, останусь на ночь. Это же твоя койка рядом? Я разбужу тебя в ту же секунду, если он позовет тебя.  
— О-о, спасибо, — сказал Джон с благодарностью. — Только он не в себе немного, так что, если скажет что-нибудь странное…  
— Доктор Вудкорт уже предупредил меня, — ответила Молли, слегка улыбнувшись. — Не беспокойся. Что бы Стивен ни думал об этом, он едва ли скажет что-нибудь, чего я бы не слышала раньше.  
Джон весьма сомневался в этом, но он, и правда, вымотался и, в любом случае, Молли можно было довериться — та всегда странным образом симпатизировала Шерлоку. Он повалился на койку, даже не разувшись.

Звук беспокойного голоса Шерлока разбудил его несколько часов спустя. Некоторое время он лежал на постели, не в силах открыть глаза, и слушал, как Молли что-то тихо и успокаивающе говорит. Шерлок снова что-то пробормотал, но так слабо, что Джон не мог разобрать. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как Молли осторожно поила больного водой. Уотсон подумал, что надо бы обязательно встать — на тот случай, если Шерлоку что-то понадобится, но глаза его на секунду закрылись… И он снова заснул.  
Когда Джон проснулся в следующий раз, Шерлок уже беспокойно спал, в окружении недавно взбитых подушек.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Джон у Молли.  
— Да, пока всё без изменений. Он немного бредил, что-то об устрицах, но всё это, в основном, по-французски, а я плохо понимаю его. — Она запнулась. — Я думаю, он звал свою мать.  
— Его мать была француженкой, — ответил рассеянно Джон. Он откинул уголок одеяла, чтобы пощупать пульс Шерлока и осмотреть его повязки.  
— Я сменила их, — сказала Молли. — И, по-моему, всё начало подживать, не правда ли?  
Джон кивнул. Да, действительно, стало лучше. Намного. Это было горькой иронией — та ужасная сыпь, от которой страдал его друг, и которая косвенно стала причиной несчастья, — после мази и чистых сухих повязок почти исцелилась. Если бы то же самое можно было сказать и о легких…

Шерлок спал весь день. Джон удвоил усилия, прося, умоляя и приказывая ему выпить немного чая, говорил, что напиток сладкий как мед, но ресницы Шерлока лишь трепетали. В итоге Джон стал погружать свои пальцы в чашу с водой и подносить их ко рту больного, чтобы капли воды упали на воспаленные губы.  
Шерлок даже перестал дрожать, поэтому Джон снял одеяла и принялся обтирать его влажной прохладной губкой — лихорадка словно сжигала его живьем. Шерлок был сейчас кожа и кости, весь горел, и Джон чувствовал, как трепещет отчаянно сердце друга под хрупкими ребрами. Он снова укрыл его одеялами, по капле давал ему сладкий холодный чай.  
Когда день угас, и в комнате зажгли лампы, Джон с бесконечной и острой печалью осознал, что сделал уже всё, что мог. Он отставил чашку и таз и дал Шерлоку единственное, что еще оставалось: теплое ощущение своего присутствия. Он держал его за руку и говорил с ним, даже пел ему, сбиваясь на тихий шепот, как если бы уговаривал заболевшего чистокровного скакуна:  
— Ну вот, мой хороший, красивый, любимый мой мальчик. Вот так, молодец…

Доктор Вудкорт тихо вошел в палату и остановился возле постели Шерлока; наклонился, чтобы послушать грудь и проверить пульс пациента. А когда распрямился, то мягко положил свою руку на руку Джона — там, где та держала тонкие пальцы Шерлока. Он ничего не сказал — в этом не было необходимости.  
— Сэр, — смог вымолвить Джон, ненавидя, как задрожал его голос, — могу я попросить вас об одолжении?  
— Разумеется, Джон. Всё, что смогу.  
— Когда он становится беспокойным, я говорю с ним, и он успокаивается. Я… не знаю… где он в такие минуты… Но я знаю несколько слов по-французски, и когда я произношу их, ему, кажется, становится легче… Я хотел бы… Не могли бы вы подсказать мне… что-нибудь… по-немецки?.. Всего несколько слов, чтобы я мог сказать их ему…  
Рука доктора Вудкорта быстро сжала запястье Джона.  
— _Liebling_ (нем. _любимый_ ), — сказал он. — Или _Geliebter_ (нем. _возлюбленный_ ). Они означают то же самое, что «любимый» или «возлюбленный».  
— _Liebling. Geliebter_ , — попытался повторить слова Джон. — У них посередине похожий звук.  
— _Liebe_. Любовь.  
Это слово что-то задело в памяти Джона, что-то, что он слышал и раньше. Правой рукой он бессознательно коснулся груди. — _Geliebter_ , — прошептал он.  
— Хочешь, я останусь с тобой?  
— Нет, спасибо, сэр. Я знаю… что тут есть еще пациенты, вы им будете нужны утром. Я справлюсь.  
Доктор Вудкорт снова сжал его руку.  
— Я вернусь через несколько часов, — пообещал он.  
Джон знал, что он имеет в виду предрассветное время — те часы, наиболее темные, когда — он уже знал по опыту, — душа легче всего отлетает.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
Доктор Вудкорт ушел, и Джон вынул письмо, что всегда носил с собой на груди. Уже целых два года. Бумага истерлась и почти порвалась на сгибах, когда он развернул ее. В любом случае, он помнил каждое слово, знал их все наизусть — кроме той, последней строки, которую он и хотел увидеть. Он нашел это место в письме и прочел: _mein liebster Freund, mein Geliebter_.  
— _Мой возлюбленный_ , — прошептал он.  
Все эти годы Шерлок знал. Джон взял тонкую пылавшую жаром руку, и прижал ее к своему лицу.  
— _Mein Geliebter_ , любовь моя, мой возлюбленный.  
Он разглядывал лицо Шерлока, пытаясь запомнить каждую его черточку: острые линии скул и чувственный, мягкий изгиб нижней губы.  
Часы пробили два.  
Шерлок вздрогнул, и пальцы его шевельнулись в ладони Джона; тот на миг буквально заледенел, опасаясь самого худшего, но Шерлок открыл глаза.  
— Джон?  
— Я здесь, — прошептал тот. — Я с тобой, любимый.  
Юный лорд опустил ресницы, с трудом делая вздох. Затем снова открыл глаза, взглянув прямо на Джона, что казалось неимоверным усилием для его ослабевшего тела.  
— Прости меня, — наконец, прошептал он. — Мне так жаль, Джон… я…  
— Нет, — прервал его тот. — Нет. Перестань. Прекрати сейчас же. Не прощайся и не извиняйся — _ты не умираешь_. И не оставляешь меня. В любом случае, тебе не о чем сожалеть.  
— Но я сожалею, — выдохнул Шерлок. Говорил он с трудом, будто бы за каждый звук приходилось бороться. — Мне жаль. Я не хочу уходить, но я так устал… Какая ирония, Джон… ведь я так ни разу и не согрешил, потому отправлюсь на небеса. А я не хочу. Я оставил бы их, не раздумывая… если б смог быть с тобой… Хоть раз.  
Джон закрыл глаза, чтобы справиться с чувствами, что буквально сокрушили его, ведь всё было так просто, не правда ли? Небеса не нужны ему, если рядом не будет Шерлока. И неважно, был ли тот прав, полагая, что такая любовь была бы священна в глазах Господа, так же как и любая другая, или же ошибался. Но единственной вещью, в которой они могли быть уверены, было время, принадлежавшее им на земле.  
Джон сбросил ботинки и, скользнув в постель, нежно обнял хрупкое тело Шерлока.  
— Это я сожалею, — сказал он с нежностью. — Ты был прав, ты всё время был прав во всём, а я просто боялся это признать. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, и, пока ты этого хочешь, — я твой.  
Шерлок то ли всхлипнул, то ли попытался иронически фыркнуть. Его грудь дрожала, сражаясь за каждый вздох.  
— Тогда ты… поцелуешь меня? Так, на всякий случай?  
— Да, мой глупый. Но не «на всякий случай». Я тебя поцелую, чтоб ты знал, за что стоит бороться.  
Шерлок был слишком слаб, чтобы поднять свою голову с плеча Джона, поэтому тот осторожно прикоснулся к его лицу, чтобы приподнять подбородок. Он бережно коснулся губами губ Шерлока и замер, а когда Шерлок не перестал дышать, и с небес не ударила молния, чтобы испепелить их на месте, поцеловал и еще раз — сладко и медленно. Шерлок возвратил поцелуй, задыхаясь не от болезни теперь; а Джон стал целовать его скулы, брови и нос, пока Шерлок дрожал. Они не размыкали объятий. Еще один поцелуй — потому что он просто не мог удержаться, затем Джон прошептал:  
— Ты будешь жить для меня, слышишь?  
Слабые пальцы Шерлока вцепились в его рубашку.  
— Ты пытался умереть за меня, — он замолчал, его грудь поднялась, чтобы сделать еще один вздох. — Полагаю, жить — это меньшее… чем я могу ответить.  
Джон улыбнулся ему и, окунул свои пальцы в чашку с водой, поднес их к губам Шерлока. Тот открыл рот, позволяя каплям упасть на язык, и Джон повторил это несколько раз, пока Шерлок, всё еще глядя на Джона, не закрыл глаза и не затих.

Джон проснулся как от толчка. Прохладный воздух коснулся груди, а потом он понял, что кто-то забирает Шерлока из его рук.  
— Нет, подождите…— он быстро сел, схватив доктора Вудкорта за рукав. Тот отвернулся, поднимая хрупкое тело больного. — Нет, пожалуйста, не забирайте его пока, пожалуйста… — казалось, в груди нарастает крик.  
— Успокойся, он просто спит, — сказал доктор мягко. — Кризис прошел. Лихорадка спала.  
Джон скатился с кровати так быстро, что чуть не поскользнулся на деревянном полу.  
Доктор Вудкорт положил Шерлока на постель Джона, и тот встал рядом с ним на колени, положив ему руку на лоб и склонившись к груди. Кожа Шерлока, в самом деле, была прохладной на ощупь. Звук дыхания был ужасен — затрудненный, хриплый, — но пульс был стабильным и четким. Джон, все еще не отпуская его, уткнулся лицом в край постели и остался так на мгновение, глубоко дыша и зажмурившись, чтобы скрыть слезы.  
Доктор Вудкорт похлопал его по плечу, и в его голосе Джон услышал улыбку.  
— Пусть он поспит, а когда проснется…  
— …дать ему бульона, затем вина. Я знаю. — Джон поднял голову, слишком переполненный радостью, чтоб заметить, что перебил наставника. — Он ненавидит бульон, но я накормлю его, сэр, обещаю.  
— Вот и хорошо, — доктор снова сжал плечо Джона и вышел.  
Джон принес подушек с кровати Шерлока и уложил его так, чтобы было легче дышать.  
Тот открыл еще затуманенные глаза, моргнул и немедленно снова заснул. Улыбнувшись, Уотсон подоткнул одеяла и стал снимать простыни с койки Шерлока, чтоб сменить их на свежие.

Проспал Шерлок четырнадцать часов, и проснулся раздраженным и хмурым.  
— Я ужасно себя чувствую, — заявил он.  
— Тебе лучше, гораздо лучше, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь — он просто не мог перестать улыбаться. — Возможно, к ночи лихорадка вернется, но это уже не так страшно. Тебе нужно побольше пить.  
Шерлок кашлянул, и это слабое напряжение встряхнуло всё его изможденное тело. Джон обнял его, поддерживая, и гладил по волосам, пока тот не откашлял в таз всю скопившуюся в горле мокроту, оставшись совершенно без сил.  
— Я знал, что должен был умереть, — простонал он.  
— Не смей даже думать об этом. Смотри, я принес тебе вкусный сладкий чай… только чуть-чуть, предполагается, что ты выпьешь бульон. И не надо так на меня смотреть, ты должен выпить его. Это для восстановления сил. Но я принес тебе славный кусочек хлеба, и мы можем покрошить, чтоб ты съел его вместе с бульоном.  
Шерлок фыркнул, как злющий кот с энфиземой*.  
Он фыркал и дальше, не давая Джону его накормить, хотя был очень слаб; жаловался, пока хватало дыхания, и, уснул, наконец, цепляясь за руку Джона. Часть бульона и хлеб, тем не менее, были все-таки съедены, и губы Шерлока уже не были столь пугающе посиневшими. _Шерлок не умирал_! И Уотсон был этим так счастлив, что и мистера Минчина расцеловал бы.

Выздоровление всё же было долгим и трудным. Были дни, когда Шерлоку даже не хватало дыхания на цветистую фразу (а поговорить он любил); когда он не мог сесть без поддержки, и всё это делало его раздражительным и несчастным. После нескольких таких дней пациент разобиделся на весь свет и замкнулся в холодном молчании, и депрессия эта очень ярко напомнила Джону их бегство на север.  
— Черт возьми, Шерлок, — не выдержал он однажды, вновь найдя тарелку с бульоном нетронутой. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь этот чертов бульон, но если б ты только…  
— Уотсон? — одна из сестер заглянула в палату.  
— Извините, — сказал Джон.  
— Нет, тут, внизу, молодой человек. Он хочет вас видеть. Кто-то из школы, я думаю.  
— О-о, — сказал Джон удивленно. — Спасибо.  
Кто бы это мог быть? Может, Тэнк?  
Он последовал за ней в небольшую, сейчас пустовавшую комнату, где увидел невысокого юношу, совершенно ему не знакомого.  
— Э-э, — сказал он неловко.  
И тут «юноша» улыбнулся знакомой, ленивой и хитрой улыбкой, и Джон рассмеялся.  
— Ирэн!  
— Хороша маскировка, не так ли? — сказала она, тоже рассмеявшись и пожав ему руку. — Думаю, еще месяц, и волосы отрастут, и придется их прятать под кепкой, такая жалость. Но я выгляжу щеголем.  
— И прехорошеньким, — галантно ответил Джон. — Расскажите же, как там в Лондоне.  
И Ирэн подробно всё ему описала.  
— Мориарти заплатил моей домовладелице, чтобы та шпионила за моими комнатами, но я сразу же это выяснила. Он пробовал, вероятно, подобраться и к моему счету в банке, но я не настолько глупа, чтоб держать все яйца в одной корзине. — Это была захватывающая история, и Джон бы хотел, чтобы Шерлок был рядом и мог тоже услышать ее. К сожалению, это было сейчас невозможно; оставалось лишь слушать и запоминать.  
А Ирэн продолжала:  
— Встретившись с сэром Пэрси, я смогла убедить его в том, что мне можно довериться, он попросил меня передать сообщение другим джентльменам, что нашли убежище в Эдинбурге. Все они весьма недовольны нашим премьером. Я подумала, что смогу заскочить по дороге в Бластбурн и договориться, что вы можете уехать со мной, когда я возвращусь.  
— Увы, всё не так просто, — сказал Джон. — Шерлок болен, серьезно, не так, как раньше, и ему только-только стало получше. Но он даже с постели еще встать не может. Потребуются недели, чтобы он смог отправиться в путешествие.  
Ирэн задумчиво тронула подбородок.  
— Да, это проблема, хм-м. Думаю, что тогда я открою магазин в Эдинбурге. Говорят, там ужасно скучно, так что это станет событием. Магазин будет также главным штабом для заговорщиков, тайна будет соблюдена. Вы, конечно, понимаете, почему это важно: ссориться с Мориарти — это значит… _губить здоровье_. Но там буду я с уже готовой историей. Я оставлю вам адрес гостиницы, в которой остановлюсь, и когда наш милый Севен поправится, напишите мне, и я тотчас приеду, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда.  
— Так вы будете с оппозицией? — нахмурился Джон. — Я не знал, что такая вообще существует. Вы ведь не расскажете им….  
— Не волнуйтесь, мой дорогой, вас двоих я никому не отдам.  
— А вообще вы что-нибудь отдаете? — съехидничал Джон, и Ирэн снова искренне рассмеялась.  
— Скажите мне, могу ли я что-то сделать для вас? Для него? У меня есть деньги.  
— Нет, спасибо, … хотя, постойте! Газеты. Он ужасно хандрит с тех пор, как он заболел, а газеты, по крайней мере, дадут пищу его уму.  
— О, у меня идея получше, — сказала _Та Женщина_ , почти промурлыкав. И на прощание чмокнула его в щеку.  
Джон поспешил наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и даже вид Шерлока, лежащего на кровати и с трагическим видом изучающего потолок, не испортил ему настроения. Этого не смог сделать даже оставшийся на тарелке бульон.  
— Угадай, кого я видел сейчас!  
Подобные разговоры у них были обычно на лестнице наверху, но сейчас попасть туда они не могли, так что Джон лишь придвинул свой стул к койке Шерлока. И поведал ему обо всём.  
Шерлок, слушая, загорался всё больше и немедленно рвался в бой.  
— Напиши ей сейчас же! — воскликнул он громким шепотом. — Она знает, что в Лондоне, и нам нужно как можно скорее попасть туда. В Эдинбурге ей незачем оставаться! Я в порядке, и к ее возвращению уже буду здоров!  
Это настолько было неправдой, что Джон возмущенно фыркнул.  
— Да о чем ты вообще говоришь? Ты, вон, даже тарелку бульона осилить не можешь!  
— Потому что это ужасный бульон! — И прежде чем Джон мог его удержать, тот отбросил в сторону одеяла и встал. Триумф на его лице продержался ровно пару секунд, пока ноги Шерлока не подкосились, и тот не свалился.  
Джон, пряча улыбку, помог ему встать.  
— Давай лучше не торопиться, — сказал он, укладывая пациента в постель, несмотря на его протесты. — Поешь сегодня нормально, и завтра ты попробуешь посидеть.  
Шерлок бросил на друга взгляд, полный ярости, взял тарелку с холодным бульоном, и стал есть его с таким выражением, словно Джон пытает его. Он сумел проглотить шесть ложек, затем плечи его опустились. Шерлок выронил ложку и закрыл рот ладонью.  
Джон вздохнул, осторожно убрал тарелку, и спросил:  
— Если я принесу тебе хлеба, ты съешь его?

Первые газеты пришли следующим утром с большой корзиной. Все таращились от изумления, когда посыльный доставил ее в палату; даже Шерлок был заинтригован.  
— Давай посмотрим, что там? — сказал радостно Джон. Он откинул ткань, которой была накрыта корзина, а повеселевший больной положил подбородок ему на плечо, и тоже хотел увидеть, что там.  
— Да! — восторженно выдохнул Шерлок. Он вытащил из корзины самый верхний предмет, которым оказалась миниатюрная Библия, из тех, что обычно носят с собой очень набожные старые дамы.  
Джон недоуменно взглянул на него, а тот прямо подпрыгивал от нетерпения.  
— Еще, что еще? Там письмо?  
Заинтригованный, Джон отдал ему записку, доставленную вместе с посылкой. Шерлок улыбнулся как Кот, повстречавший Алису, и прижал к груди записку и Библию.  
— Благослови наш господь щедрость добрых леди, — сказал он торжественно.  
— Надеюсь, ты объяснишь мне, откуда вдруг столь неожиданное благочестие? — сказал Джон, хмуря брови.  
— Книжный шифр.  
Шерлок развернул письмо и показал его Джону: ряд цифр, сгруппированных по четыре.  
— В книжном коде обычно используется номер буквы и номер страницы, но для этого нужно, чтоб у обоих участников было одинаковое издание. А у нас и книг тут нет. Но вот Библия короля Якова**! Книга, глава, строка и слово, понимаешь?  
Джон не очень-то понимал, но он уже видел, что расшифровка письма займет Шерлока, и тот будет счастлив весь день, и этого ему было достаточно.  
Он вновь заглянул в корзину:  
— Шерлок, тут апельсины!  
— Правда? — ответил тот, листая страницы Библии. — Я люблю апельсины. Отложи немного, а остальные отдай кому-нибудь. Еще, я уверен, будет вино, крепкий бульон и другие ужасные вещи, которые прочие пациенты оценят больше, чем я.  
В конце концов, Джон забрал апельсины, желе и конфеты, отдав остальное сестре, чтобы та и других наделила лакомствами.  
Апельсинов еще было много, так что даже Джон согласился взять дольку фрукта, которую Шерлок протянул ему.  
— Они и по вкусу, как солнце, — сказал он, смакуя сладость во рту. Оранжевые плоды веселили глаз своим ярким цветом.  
Шерлок облизнул с пальцев сок.  
— Да, очень вкусно, — признал он. — Когда мы выберемся отсюда и будем жить вместе, мы будем с тобой их есть каждый день.  
— Тогда они уже не будут казаться такими особенными.  
— Тогда каждый день всего первого года.  
— Хорошо. А затем — по особым случаям.  
— Нет, потом мы уедем туда, где они растут, чтобы там ими лакомиться.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— _Смешной_ , — нежно сказал он. — И замечательный. Самый любимый.

Теперь, когда впереди замаячила цель, Шерлок стал поправляться гораздо быстрее. Он съедал всё, что ставили перед ним, и даже бульон (хотя Джон и подозревал, что половину его он все-таки выливает в ночной горшок), принимал без жалоб даже самые горькие снадобья, и послушно давал растирать ему спину, чтоб улучшить кровообращение. У него случались еще и «плохие» дни, когда-то, что выздоровление продвигалось так медленно, заставляло его грустить и капризничать, но обычно всё это проходило быстро. Джон с благодарностью вспоминал об Ирэн, приславшей газеты и письма, что могли часами поддерживать в Шерлоке оживление и бодрое настроение.  
И так как жизнь Шерлока была уже вне опасности, доктор Вудкорт, хоть и с неохотой, сказал Джону, что тот должен будет вернуться в Бартс.  
— Мне пришло письмо от директора, — объяснил он с гневом и горечью. — Мистер Брокльхерст пишет, что если ты до сих пор не оправился от полученной травмы, то тебя тогда нужно отправить в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Я ему написал, что ты скоро возвратишься к своим обязанностям, и что будешь в школе к концу недели.  
Джон воспринял это стоически: он этого ожидал.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Я мог бы вернуться к работе прямо сегодня, если хотите, но лучше бы мне пока ночами быть здесь.  
У Шерлока время от времени всё еще случались кошмары, в которых тот снова оказывался в холодном подвале, да, к тому же, тот всё еще кашлял и спал беспокойно.  
И письмо директора совершенно его не обрадовало.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался туда, — сказал он, встревожено приподнимаясь на койке. — Он тебя едва не убил! А не можешь ты попросить, чтобы доктор Вудкорт представил тебя как своего ученика или что-то такое?  
— Мы приговорены к пребыванию в Бартсе, пока нам не исполнится восемнадцать, помнишь? Это ведь не школа — тюрьма. Я не думаю, что доктор здесь может помочь. Думаю, после смерти Рона он писал попечителям школы, но ответа от них не дождался.  
Шерлок начал ему возражать, но свалился с приступом кашля, что оставил его почти задыхающимся.  
— Но ведь ты обещаешь быть осторожным, правда? — наконец, смог он выговорить.  
— Обещаю. На цыпочках буду ходить. Стану смирным и кротким как ангел.

Возвращение в Бартс показалось Уотсону странным. Непривычно было, что в столовой нет Тэнка со свитой — за их дальним столом спальни «В». Правда, место, принадлежащее «вожаку», вероятно, вскоре заполнится: _стая_ только немного перестроит ряды.  
Неуверенный, где его место сейчас, Джон сел на пустое место с краю стола.  
Когда вечером все поднимались наверх, Пип поймал его за руку.  
— Рад, что ты вернулся, — сказал он тихо. — Как там _Севен_?  
— Лучше, — ответил Джон осторожно.  
— Хорошо. Вашу койку отдали новым мальчикам, и те, наконец, доломали ее, так что мы очистим для вас одну из наших, в углу. Севен может занять ее вместе с тобой, когда возвратится, или мы найдем для него другую, если он захочет отдельное место.  
Джон прекрасно уловил в его голосе оттенок надежды.  
— Он еще какое-то время пробудет в больнице, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы Пип не почувствовал никакой враждебности. Хотя он не боялся, что тот разозлится, и уж точно бы Пип не бросил в них камень***… Но, похоже, если Шерлок считал их связь с Пипом всего лишь выдумкой, сам Пип явно на что-то надеялся. И сейчас в спальне «В» он был среди главных… Так что Джон не хотел наживать врага.  
— Я ему передам. И спасибо тебе, что предоставил мне место.

На новой койке Джон чувствовал себя непривычно. Он скучал по той старой, качающейся и ветхой — та, казалось, хранит отпечаток присутствия Шерлока, даже если его не было рядом, а еще ему нравилось, что она возле самой двери. Сейчас же он ощущал себя у всех на виду. Он заметил, правда, что койки эти расположены так, что находятся немного поодаль от остальной части спальни. Он заметил также, что мальчики, определенно, нашли иной способ удовлетворить свои нужды, не такой рискованный, как акт содомии. Джон слышал множество характерных скрипов и приглушенных стонов. Не в силах противиться любопытству, он открыл глаза, приглядевшись в сумраке к мальчикам на соседней с ним койке. Они были полностью под одеялом и почти не двигались, но он понял, что один из них ласкает другого во всё возрастающем темпе, косясь украдкой на дверь, а второй лежит, запрокинув голову, застыв и сжав зубы.  
Джон осторожно повернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку. С той ночи, как он обменялся с Шерлоком поцелуями, он, конечно же, больше не прикасался к нему таким образом.  
В их палате всегда кто-то был, да и Шерлок был еще слишком болен, потому Джон просто не позволял своим мыслям заходить чересчур далеко. Но сейчас…  
Как бы выглядел Шерлок, если б Джон коснулся его так? А как было бы это, если б Шерлок его потрогал?  
Дрожь охватила его.  
Пожелал бы этого Шерлок? Он позволил бы Джону…?  
Он вдруг ощутил, что просто не может додумать эту мысль до конца. И что стал уже так возбужден, что это почти причиняло боль.  
Он услышал, как мальчики рядом поменялись местами, и теперь дарит ласки тот, кто прежде их получал. И подумал, как было бы хорошо, если б длинные изящные пальцы… Черт, да если б _любая_ рука… А затем до него дошло, что он сам… У него самого — две руки.  
И, по правде сказать, что его удерживало бы теперь? Он уже и прелюбодействовал, и содомский грех совершил, и отчаянно жаждал сделать это снова… Коснуться себя по сравнению с этим казалось грехом совсем незначительным.  
Чувствуя себя так, будто он совершает истинное преступление, Джон скользнул рукой под рубашку, обхватив свой уже возбужденный член. Это было… приятно. И что же дальше? Он попробовал повторить те движения, что ему удалось подглядеть, и начал скользить рукой вверх и вниз, в ритме вздохов, что еще долетали с соседней койки. Ощущения были невероятно приятными. Он попробовал это по-разному: сжимая кулак, расслабляя его, двигая им быстро, медленно, чередуя ритм, сжимая только головку, двигаясь к ней, затем от нее, лаская себя большим пальцем по кругу. Каждый мускул в его теле напрягся, а потом и расслабился, когда оргазм, наконец, охватил его, заставив, горячо и влажно, выплеснуться в свою ладонь.  
Казалось, из тела вытащили все кости. Он лежал довольный, расслабленный и чуточку виноватый, а еще он чувствовал себя одиноким и очень, очень грязным — в буквальном смысле. Но прежде, чем что-нибудь мог предпринять, уже спал.

Джон теперь действительно отставал в учебе по сравнению с Майком, но каждое утро всё равно покидал их обходы, чтобы посвятить это время Шерлоку. Он не мог никому доверить помогать ему садиться, или, по прошествии времени, совершать прогулки по коридору.  
— Тебе, правда, гораздо лучше Шерлок, смотри, как ты окреп, — ободряюще заметил Джон, помогая другу вновь улечься на койке. — И я думаю, что ты даже немного прибавил в весе. Твои локти уже не такие острые.  
— Могу я теперь написать письмо Ирэн? — спросил немедленно Шерлок.  
— На следующей неделе. Если сможешь подняться по лестнице, то тогда и письмо напишешь.  
Ирэн в Эдинбурге, судя по всему, процветала. То есть, процветал ее магазин. Вот с ее контактами с оппозицией было сложнее, там ее не очень-то принимали, но Шерлок считал, это лишь потому, что некоторые мужчины не способны признать интеллект, когда тот воплощен в женской форме. В целом же, это не сильно его беспокоило. Они могли выполнить то, что задумали, и без помощи сил оппозиции, хотя та, конечно, была бы полезна.  
Шерлок смог одолеть подъем по лестнице на шестой день, и с триумфом в глазах достал Библию, чтоб написать письмо. По натуре более осторожный, Джон позволил ему это сделать. С приходом зимы в больнице прибавилось пациентов, и если бы Шерлок от кого-нибудь заразился, для него это могло стать фатальным. И теперь, действительно, ему было бы безопаснее вне больницы, чем в ней.  
Доктор Вудкорт был с этим согласен.  
— Стивену действительно уже лучше, — сказал он как-то Джону во время обхода. — Полагаю, что он уже может вернуться в школу, если будет уверенность, что его не отправят работать в прачечные.  
— Попасть на фабрику еще хуже! — воскликнул Джон.  
— Это так, — кивнул доктор. — Полагаю, что напишу записку мистеру Брокльхерсту. Тем более, что именно он открыл переписку.  
Эта новость заставила Джона нервничать, но он решил, что, в конце концов, это будет уже не так важно. Как только Ирэн получит письмо от Шерлока, она возвратится в Бластбурн и появится здесь, и тогда они просто сбегут из больницы, до того, как Шерлок вернется в школу. Тэнк был прав, говоря, что побег отсюда был гораздо легче побега из школы.  
Но шли дни, а ответа Ирэн всё не было. Зато он пришел от мистера Брокльхерста.  
— Хорошие новости, — сказал доктор Вудкорт, улыбаясь Шерлоку. — Я получил записку из Бартса в ответ на письмо, которое я направил директору. Похоже, после того, как ты оставил свой пост в кладовых, дела там пошли совсем плохо, так что даже начались проблемы с едой. Человек, отвечающий за кладовые, мистер Петерс, по-видимому, попросил директора возвратить тебя на прежнее место работы, и тот согласился. Мистер Брокльхерст пишет, что ты можешь выполнять свои обязанности в кладовых, как только вернешься, и что все они ждут твоего скорейшего выздоровления.  
— Он должно быть действительно проголодался, — сказал Джон, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
— О, тот торговец картофелем, — сказал Шерлок нетерпеливо. — Я думал, что Эрни и Пип смогут справиться с ним, но, похоже, им это не удалось. Нужно будет с ними поговорить. В противном случае, Старый Петерс потеряет место, удивительно, как директор до сих пор его не уволил.  
— Чувствуешь себя готовым вернуться? — спросил доктор Вудкорт.  
Шерлок помедлил мгновение, и Джон понял, о чем тот думает. Было бы здорово задержаться в больнице как можно дольше, но теперь он ощущал свою ответственность перед Старым Петерсом.  
— Когда вы посчитаете наилучшим, сэр, — сказал он, наконец.  
— Ну, тогда давай остановимся на конце недели, — улыбаясь, ответил доктор.  
— И никаких больше выглядываний в окна. Там сильный ветер, и сейчас все здания окутаны смогом.  
— А когда это ты выглядывал из окон? — с подозрением спросил Джон, когда они остались одни.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Изучал, как часто по реке проплывают лодки и баржи. Это может нам пригодиться, если нам придется срочно бежать из школы. Что весьма вероятно, если ответ от Ирэн не придет через день или два.  
— Может, нам попытаться сбежать прямо сейчас?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Нам некуда деться, ни одежды, ни денег, ну, по крайней мере, таких, которые мы могли бы легко раздобыть, а, вернувшись в подвалы, я, хотя бы, их заберу. Нет, мне нужно придумать резервный план. Трудность в том, что нам нужны жилье и одежда, а для этого нужен кто-то вне школы. Может, Тэдди смог бы помочь…он выходит отсюда с разными поручениями.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Джона. Тот не мог понять, спрашивает ли Шерлок его мнение, или думает, Тэдди скорее согласится выполнить просьбу, если именно Джон попросит его… И в который раз ощутил вину и задумался, известно ли Шерлоку обо всём?  
Нет, так больше нельзя! Джон уже был сыт этим по горло.  
— Я был с Тэдди, — сказал он.  
Шерлок несколько раз мигнул.  
— Что?..  
— Я имел его, да. Когда думал, что ты был с Пипом. Я был так зол и так ревновал тебя, что … а потом напился и взял его. Это было ужасно и очень неправильно, я себя ненавидел за это, и стыжусь до сих пор, но я всё равно не хочу от тебя таиться. Прости меня.  
Лицо Шерлока было совершенно лишено выражения.  
— Но ты говорил….  
— Знаю, знаю! Отчасти я так сказал, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым! Но я действительно думал тогда, что это неправильно, и… Я всегда полагал, что с тобой мне не быть никогда, всё равно, даже если считать, что это не грех. Ты такой красивый, ты граф, ты такой… До тебя и не дотянуться — кто я, и кто ты! И… не знаю, казалось, что не так уж ужасно взять Тэдди, когда им обладало так много людей…  
На мгновение Шерлок опустил густые ресницы, потом снова взглянул на Джона и поднял голову.  
— Красивый? — переспросил он.  
— Да…что?..  
— Ты сказал, я красивый.  
— Ну, конечно, красивый! Ты же сам это знаешь.  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, — Я слишком бледный, худой, и лицо у меня такое… Треугольное. Одни скулы торчат.  
— Ты с ума сошел, — изумленно ответил Джон. — Да ты самый красивый человек на земле! Ты просто великолепен! Я не видел никого прекрасней тебя. Твоя стройная шея сводит с ума, а глаза… В них тонешь, как в озере, ты… Ты просто прекрасен.  
— Даже сейчас?  
— Да, даже сейчас, тщеславный павлин. Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Что тут скажешь? Мы совсем тогда не понимали друг друга. Но теперь, когда мы… Ты не будешь…? — он нахмурился, и его прервал сильный приступ кашля.  
Джон успокаивающе потер ему спину.  
— Никогда. Только ты. Помнишь, что я — твой, пока я буду нужен тебе.  
Шерлок, наконец, откашлялся, осторожно вздохнул и выпил воды, которую протянул ему Джон. Затем улыбнулся и его «треугольное» лицо просияло. — Теперь ты знаешь, как это делается, — сказал он с усмешкой. — И когда ты возьмешь меня, осечки не будет.  
Перед глазами Джона на миг всё поплыло, и это, конечно же, был результат того, что, казалось, вся его кровь прилила моментально к щекам — и к паху.  
— Боже, Шерлок, — выдавил он, наконец. — Может, ты помолчишь немножко? А лучше попробуй-ка еще раз написать Ирэн.

**Примечания:**

* **Энфизема** — (от др.-греч. — надуваю, раздуваю, разбухаю) — тяжелое заболевание дыхательных путей.

** Речь идет о классическом издании Библии, принятом в Соединенном Королевстве. После Генриха VIII король там считается главой церкви, и король Яков издал тот вариант Священного писания, который для англичан считается каноническим, и распространен повсеместно.  
Подробности — вот:  
 **Библия короля Якова** (англ. King James Version, KJV) — перевод Библии на английский язык, выполненный под патронажем короля Англии Якова I и выпущенный в 1611 году. Вплоть до настоящего времени Библия короля Якова носила статус утверждённого, «авторизованного» королём перевода (англ. Authorized Version), хотя, в отличие от предыдущих «авторизованных» переводов, начиная с Большой Библии, изданной при Генрихе VIII, на самом деле никакого королевского «утверждения» никогда не получала.

Далее — в Википедии, по статье «Библия короля Якова»:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F_%D0%AF%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0

*** " **Кто из вас без греха, пусть первый бросит в нее камень** " http://www.bibliotekar.ru/encSlov/10/187.htm  
Из Библии. В Евангелии от Иоанна (гл. 8, ст. 7) приводятся слова Иисуса, обращенные к книжникам и фарисеям, приведшим к нему блудницу: "Когда же продолжали спрашивать Его, Он, восклонившись, сказал им: кто из вас без греха, первый брось в нее камень".


	22. Чистота невинных душ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 16 главы "Чистота невинных душ" взято из гимна, известного как гимн Св. Патрика.  
> Текст гимна на англ.  
> https://www.facebook.com/notes/global-christian-network/st-patricks-breastplate-prayer/195290320513535/  
> …  
> All good deeds done unto the Lord,  
> And purity of virgin souls.  
> …
> 
> Шерлок не такой человек, чтобы у него были любимые гимны, но если бы он был таким, то ему бы понравился этот гимн, потому что Шерлок внутренне отвергает следование условностям (а в этом гимне меняется мелодия и даже ключи в каждом куплете) 
> 
> Забавная деталь: Молитва Св. Патрика это гимн Божественной Троицы (песнопения для хора начинаются со строки: я преклоняю колена сегодня/во имя Троицы), и я опубликовала эту главу в воскресенье святой Троицы.

Джон относился к возвращению Шерлока в Бартс со смешанным чувством трепета и виноватого облегчения. Правда была в том, что он не очень-то верил в успех плана Шерлока по низвержению Мориарти. И, несмотря на всю уверенность юного лорда, Джон не считал, что сумеет долго справиться с маскировкой под джентльмена и клерка, а это ставило под сомнение весь смысл их побега. И сейчас, когда Шерлок должен был вернуться в относительную безопасность кладовых, Джон начал думать, что отсутствие вестей от Ирэн было очень хорошим знаком.  
С другой стороны, Мориарти надо было остановить.  
А еще оставался мистер Брокльхерст.

Директор рассматривал Шерлока в течение нескольких минут после того, как тот вошел в столовую.  
— Что у тебя в кармане? — спросил он спокойным холодным тоном.  
— Священное Писание, сэр. — Шерлок смотрел себе под ноги, когда вытащил книгу. — Одна леди дала его мне.  
Мистер Брокльхерст пролистал страницы, держа книгу кончиками пальцев, как будто она была чем-то испачкана, но, разумеется, Библия оставалась Библией. — Ты понимаешь, что здесь написано?  
— Да, сэр.  
Холодный пристальный взгляд мистера Брокльхерста словно пытался прожечь дыры в броне безразличия, с которым держался Шерлок. Джон почти физически ощущал терзавшие директора сомнения.  
— Смотри, чтобы это не отвлекало тебя от работы, — наконец, произнес мистер Брокльхерст. Он сунул книгу обратно Шерлоку и пошел прочь.  
Джон с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Сколько времени мы подождем Ирэн? — пробормотал он.  
— До нового года, — шепотом ответил Шерлок. — Нет, до Двенадцатой ночи*.  
Директор занял свое место за главным столом, и они замолчали.

Конечно, у Джона были и другие причины радоваться возвращению Шерлока.  
Вечером, в умывальне, когда они мыли руки в тазу, Джон накрыл своей ладонью руку Шерлока. Он хотел сделать это нежно, но из-за волнения, он сжал тонкое запястье Шерлока грубовато и даже собственнически. Шерлок замер, а затем задрожал всем телом.  
 _О_ , — подумал Джон. — _А ему это понравилось_.  
Шерлок какое-то мгновение не двигался, а потом осторожно перевернул свою ладонь тыльной стороной кверху, так, чтобы она лежала под ладонью Джона странно подчиненно. Джон медленно сжал ее, а затем провел пальцами от длинных тонких пальцев до нежной кожи запястья. Шерлок снова задрожал, не поднимая взгляда, но Джон увидел, как уголок его рта дрогнул в слабой, тайной улыбке.

Джон повел Шерлока к их новой койке, всё еще удерживая за запястье, пропустил его вперед, чтобы тот мог лечь, а потом забрался на койку сам. Шерлок послушался его без единого слова, позволив Джону натянуть на них одеяло, когда они, взявшись за руки, легли лицом друг к другу, так что между ними оставалось всего несколько дюймов. Джон смотрел, не отрываясь, в широко распахнутые светлые глаза Шерлока, пока Минчин не потушил свет и не захлопнул дверь.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Джон и начал считать про себя. Если Минчин не вернется в течение пяти минут, то тогда, вероятно, не вернется вообще. Мистер Брокльхерст был менее предсказуем, но его визиты были довольно редки. На второй сотне Шерлок пошевелился, но Джон сжал его руку, останавливая.  
Джон досчитал до трехсот и расслабил хватку.  
Он скользнул рукой под голову Шерлока, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые кудри, пока затылок полностью не оказался в его ладони, и потянул его к себе. Джон очень нервничал, но отзывчивость Шерлока в умывальной придала ему смелости.  
— Могу я поцеловать тебя? — прошептал он.  
— Да, — тихо ответил Шерлок, и губы Джона нашли его рот. Их первые поцелуи были нежными и почти невинными, похожими на тот самый первый их поцелуй — просто мягкое касание губ. Шерлок выдохнул, и Джон понял, что тот задерживал дыхание, а затем, тихонько застонав, вдохнул и открыл рот. Джон крепче обнял его затылок, и, еще сильнее прижавшись губами к его губам, коснулся своим языком языка Шерлока. О боже, он никогда не подозревал, что поцелуй может быть таким. Все эти прежние обжимания под омелой и в пабе, все эти девчонки — всё меркло и сходило на нет перед этим, _настоящим_ поцелуем, этим сладким податливым ртом, который он обожал и который теперь был _его_. И он мог его брать, пробовать на вкус, целовать и владеть.  
Они целовались и целовались, без конца. Их руки сжимали друг за друга до синяков, в то время как другой рукой Джон собственнически обхватил голову Шерлока. Тот иногда прерывался, чтобы вздохнуть, и тогда его голова откидывалась на руку Джона, но затем тот снова тянул его к себе, и Шерлок отдавал свой рот во владение, почти с отчаянным пылом. Они целовались так долго, что Джон подумал, они никогда больше не остановятся, и он просто никогда не отпустит Шерлока больше.  
Наконец, Джон стал целовать его более нежно, ослабляя хватку, и Шерлок смог снова немного откинуться на его ладонь. Тот вздохнул и тихонько потерся носом о ладонь Уотсона.  
— Это тоже грех, как ты думаешь? — тихо спросил он. — Потому что я был бы счастлив заниматься этим всегда.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Джон в ответ. — А мы и будем. Вечно.  
Шерлок улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
— Да.  
Джон снова обхватил его голову, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, а затем подвинул их так, чтобы голова Шерлока оказалась у него на плече. Другая его рука всё еще сжимала руку юного лорда. Он потерся носом о его кудри, и в этот момент понял, что ноги Шерлока свисают с их койки.  
— Шерлок!  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал тот сонно. — Мне нравится так.  
Джон вздохнул, и повернул его так, чтобы они оказались в их обычной спальной позиции.  
— Когда мы выберемся отсюда, у нас будет огромная кровать, и мы будем спать там, когда захотим.  
— И есть апельсины.  
— Каждый день.  
— И целоваться.  
— Каждый день. Все дни. Когда захотим.  
— Я хочу _много_ целоваться, — сказал Шерлок. — И хочу много всего остального.  
Джон поцеловал его в шею, чтоб показать, что полностью разделяет его желания.  
— Навсегда, — сказал он еще раз.

 _Восхищался_ Шерлоком Джон годами. Да, скучал по нему, тосковал и любил его, но теперь быстро понял, что всё это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтоб сходить по нему с ума. Ему стало казаться, что оставшиеся двадцать три часа в сутках он только и делает, что ждет — ждет нетерпеливо и страстно, когда же наступит время их ночных поцелуев. После стольких лет молчаливого обожания, сама возможность прикасаться к нежной коже Шерлока, его шелковым волосам и сладким губам была удовольствием, которым Джон просто не мог насытиться.  
Сначала поцелуи оставались почти невинными. Джон был счастлив касаться лица и рук Шерлока. Кроме того, невинность юного графа заставляла Джона чувствовать в полной мере свою ответственность. Шерлок был настолько нетронут и чист! Джон знал, что, скорее всего, придает всему этому слишком большое значение, но продолжал относиться к Шерлоку как к застенчивой юной невесте. И ему самому всё казалось столь новым и необычным, что он счастлив был двигаться медленно, наслаждаясь каждым маленьким шагом.

Разумеется, их поцелуи недолго оставались столь целомудренными.  
В ночь Рождества Шерлок взял лицо Джона в свои ладони и стал петь ему « _ _Мороз на земле__ » низким тихим шепотом, и Джон присоединился к нему с сердцем, так переполненным любовью и счастьем, что, казалось, оно сейчас разорвется.  
В конце концов, они совершенно естественно легли рядом, и их руки впервые начали изучать друг друга, скользя по спине и бокам с неуклюжим энтузиазмом, в то время, как их поцелуи становились всё жарче.  
Джон позволил своим рукам скользнуть по длинному боку Шерлока, а затем — к изгибу его поясницы, и Шерлок вжался в него, тяжело дыша. Джон почувствовал, как сильно тот возбужден, и в этот миг тепло хлынуло в его собственный пах. Ему нужно было прийти в себя и замедлиться, но он в это мгновение вспомнил о своей фантазии — желании кое-что сделать, что преследовало его уже несколько дней, и он просто не смог этому сопротивляться. Джон погрузил свои пальцы в кудри Шерлока и слегка потянул, не так, чтобы стало больно, но чтобы заставить Шерлока запрокинуть голову. С тихим стоном тот покорился, и Джон коснулся губами его белого горла. О, кожа там была столь же нежной, как он представлял себе. Джон целовал и лизал эту длинную шею, заставляя Шерлока еще больше откидывать голову, вдыхал его запах и покусывал кожу, пока тот под ним не застонал, выгибая спину, подставляя горло еще сильнее и толкаясь бедрами в тело Джона. _О боже_ , подумал тот.  
Шерлок поднял руки и зарылся пальцами в волосы друга, когда тот прикусил, а потом втянул в рот кожу на его горле.  
— О-о, — выдохнул он. — О-о… Джон, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, господи, как я тебя люблю…  
Джон слегка приподнялся, чтобы взять в ладони лицо Шерлока. Он видел его огромные расширенные зрачки и его затуманенный взгляд.  
— По-немецки, — прошептал он, целуя его. — Скажи это мне на немецком.  
— _Ich liebe dich_ ( _на нем. Я люблю тебя_ ), — выдохнул Шерлок в рот Джона. — _Ich liebe dich_.  
— _Ich_ … — Джон поднял голову, улыбаясь. Он ласково обвел скулы Шерлока подушечками своих больших пальцев. — Ты понимаешь, как это звучит?  
Шерлок покачал головой, взгляд его был всё еще затуманен.  
— Я облизываю член, — прошептал ему на ухо Джон ( _I lick dick (ай лик дик) фраза, которую Джон говорит на английском имеет похожее звучание с немецким Ich liebe dich_ )  
Взгляд Шерлока, пылающий жаром желания, стал удивленным, потом тот рассмеялся чуть слышно. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Джона и дразнящее шепнул:  
— Джон облизывает член. ( _John licks dick_ )  
— Джон облизывает Шерлока, — отозвался Джон и лизнул его ухо, что заставило того затрепетать и, чтоб заглушить свой стон, уткнуться лицом в плечо Джона.  
— Я хотел бы облизать всего Джона, — наконец, смог он выговорить, откидываясь назад и глядя другу прямо в глаза. — Я хотел бы везде тебя облизать.  
— О, сколько захочешь, когда мы отсюда выберемся, — пообещал ему Джон, немного придя в себя, когда Шерлок больше не прижимался так тесно.  
Тот расстроено выдохнул и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.  
— Я люблю тебя. _Ich liebe dich_. _Je tʼaime_. _Te amo_. Это то же самое на латыни и на испанском, кстати сказать.  
— На английском — самое то, — Джон крепко обнял его. — Веселого Рождества, любимый.  
Улыбка Шерлока была ослепительной. Ему нравилось быть _любимым_ для Джона.  
— И тебе — веселого Рождества.

В школе в этом году рождественских праздников не было, что расстроило персонал даже больше, чем мальчиков, в жизни которых и так радости было немного.  
— Возможно, они взбунтуются, — сказал Джон с надеждой. Они с Шерлоком были сейчас во дворе, наслаждаясь одним из редких погожих дней. Рождество считалось фактически выходным, когда по утрам шли церковь, а после обеда уже не работали. Но всё это было связано больше не с решением мистера Брокльхерста, а с тем, что фабрики были закрыты.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Едва ли. Их уволят тогда, и куда им деваться? В эти дни работу вряд ли найдешь. В любом случае, то, что нет каникул, — это нам даже на руку, так что всё пока в соответствии с планом.  
— Ты уже придумал, как мы отсюда выберемся?  
— Почти, — уклончиво сказал он.  
Майк вышел во двор и увидел их. Джон помахал ему. Майк казался печальным — это было его первое Рождество после смерти матери. Тот направился к ним, и Уотсон услышал, как Шерлок вздохнул с легкой досадой: он вообще не любил делить Джона ни с кем, но подвинулся, чтобы дать место Майку.  
— Хотите рождественского пирога? — спросил тот, подавая им сверток. — Швея, что приютила мою сестру, пришла навестить меня и принесла пирог. Это добрый поступок с ее стороны, правда? Она ведь не обязана обо мне заботиться. Мне всё это не съесть, и, спаси меня боже, если мистер Брокльхерст поймает меня с угощением.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, довольный, и, разломив пирог на кусочки, протянув большой кусок другу, обожавшему сладости.  
— Веселого Рождества, — откликнулся Шерлок, разламывая свою часть на маленькие кусочки, чтоб растянуть удовольствие.  
— Сколько лет тебе, Стивен? — спросил Майк. — Я уверен, что твой голос стал ниже, пока ты был в больнице.  
— Сем… шестнадцать. Почти, — ответил тот, вовремя исправив себя.  
— По голосу ты кажешься старше, а выглядишь юным, — ответил Майк. — А тебе, Джон?  
— Восемнадцать — в следующем сентябре. Так что, думаю, в любом случае, в этой школе это — мое последнее Рождество.  
На самом деле, осенью ему исполнялось двадцать, но по каким-то причинам никто не пытался узнать его истинный возраст. Даже мистер Брокльхерст.  
— Вот-вот. Мое — тоже. Надеюсь. — Майк поднял кусок пирога, словно бы провозглашая тост. — И пусть следующий год для всех нас будет лучше!  
— Твои бы слова да богу в уши, — сказал Джон, подумав, что им повезет, если их не повесят к следующему Рождеству.

Долгожданное письмо от Ирэн пришло к самому Новому году. Даже до появления мистера Брокльхерста этот праздник в Бартсе не отмечали, поэтому Джон был в больнице, когда санитар окликнул его.  
— О, слава богу, — сказал тихо Уотсон. Он понятия не имел до сих пор, что придумал Шерлок, и как они убегут из Бартса, но, по крайней мере, у них появилось место, где они могли на какое-то время укрыться.  
Он взглянул на письмо и увидел по штемпелю, что оно отправлено было три дня назад. Возможно, Ирэн уже в городе. Он засунул письмо в карман, собираясь потом положить его в обувь, чтобы пронести его в Бартс, и целый день думал об этом. Эти мысли всё время отвлекали его, и он был рассеян больше обычного. В последнее время он с трудом мог сосредоточиться, и едва понимал то, что доктор Вудкорт говорил им во время обходов.  
Потому что все его мысли были лишь о любимом — и о том, как чудесно его целовать.  
После работы Джон поспешил в столовую и увидел Шерлока, когда тот входил в комнаты Старшей: та ему каждый день выдавала легочную микстуру и мазь. Джон уселся на длинной скамье у стола, постаравшись выглядеть так, как будто волнуется он исключительно из-за ужина, вытащил письмо из ботинка, положил на сиденье и сел сверху. Когда пришел Шерлок, он легонько толкнул его локтем и подвинул письмо к нему.  
Шерлок лишь затаил дыхание, но иначе не подал вида, потому что вошел мистер Брокльхерст. Но пока им читали текст из Писания, юный лорд потихоньку расшифровывал сообщение под прикрытием большого стола. Одно из преимуществ хорошего отношения Пипа было в том, что места их были в самом конце столовой — подальше от недреманного ока директора. Джон, которому было ужасно скучно, хотел знать, что же было в письме, но Шерлок, конечно, читал его молча. Джон решил, что бросит письмо в огонь, когда они выйдут. Поначалу Шерлок пытался съедать эти письма, но выяснил, что проглатывать дорогую бумагу труднее, чем он ожидал.  
Джон хотел спросить его о письме, пока они поднимались наверх, но увидел, как к нему подошел Пип. Юноши поднимались по лестнице, склонив головы близко друг к другу, а Джон шел позади и пытался обуздать свою ревность — так некстати проснувшуюся и _абсолютно необоснованную_ , как он то и дело напоминал себе.  
Затем Пип повернулся, подмигнул хитро Джону и, кивнув им, ушел.  
— Ну, и что это было? — спросил Джон, стараясь чтоб это прозвучало не так ревниво, как он это чувствовал.  
— А-а, — Шерлок лишь отмахнулся. — Пип нашел мой склад джина в подвалах. Когда мистера Темпля уволили, я, на всякий случай, припрятал немного бутылок. Они могут нам пригодиться. У меня был свой план насчет этих запасов, но я сказал Пипу, что одну бутылку он может взять, и теперь он планирует ночью праздновать новый год. Мы, конечно, приглашены.  
— Мне что-то не хочется, — сказал хмуро Джон, вспоминая тот день, когда выпил лишнего.  
— Мы просто пригубим джин и передадим его дальше. Я и сам его не выношу, но порой полезно продемонстрировать, что ты вместе со всеми, веселишься в дружеском единении.  
Презрительный тон, с которым произнес это Шерлок, показал, что «дружеское единение» ему нравится еще меньше, чем джин.  
Мысль о Шерлоке, _веселящемся_ «вместе со всеми», показалась настолько забавной, что Джон почти позабыл о своих опасениях.  
Оказалось, у Пипа есть дар, чтоб устраивать шалости: когда свет был погашен, выждав нужное время, двух младших отослали к дверям, чтобы встать там на стрёме, пока внутренний круг приближенных Пипа собрался, распивая джин из бутылки, которую передавали друг другу. Пойло было ужасным, но при этом настолько крепким, что, даже следуя совету Шерлока, Джон скоро почувствовал, что захмелел. Шерлок тоже ощутил на себе его действие, и когда Эрни снова передал бутылку ему, он лишь слабо махнул рукой, припав к плечу Джона.  
— Вот и всё, — наконец, сказал Пип, подняв вверх бутылку, когда джин заплескался на самом донышке. — Эй, Бенни!  
Один шустрый мальчишка вскочил с кровати и проворно к нему подбежал.  
— Последние капли — твои, а затем спрячешь всё.  
Мальчик опрокинул бутылку, жадно выпив последние капли, затем ловко влез на окно, неустойчиво балансируя, оттянул там слой штукатурки и сунул «улику» внутрь.  
— Здорово, — сказал Джон, и Пип усмехнулся.  
— С новым годом нас всех, — произнес он, слегка запинаясь. Джон искренне понадеялся, что никто из ребят, что работали у станков на фабрике, не уснет там завтра, так как это могло привести к фатальным последствиям. И что сам не уснет сейчас, а, отправившись с Шерлоком в их постель, поначалу зацелует его до бесчувствия.  
Шерлок, в общем, взбодрился, и поднялся довольно легко; взгляд юного лорда стал неожиданно ясным, когда он тащил Джона в направлении их кровати.  
— О, я думал, это никогда не закончится, — прошептал он, чуть задыхаясь, когда они вытянулись на постели бок о бок. — Я ждал много _часов_ , когда поцелую тебя.  
Он прижался к Джону, подняв вверх лицо, как цветок, что тянется к солнцу, закрыв глаза и слегка открыв губы.  
— О, я также мечтал об этом, — отозвался Джон, приникая к ним в обжигающем поцелуе и чувствуя, как мир снова становится правильным, таким, где всё так, как и должно это быть.  
Голос Шерлока, глубокий и низкий, походил на мурлыканье большого кота, и его вибрации щекотали грудь Джона, когда они прижались друг к другу. Одной рукой он обнял его за талию и потянул к себе, ближе, теснее, желая с ним слиться в единое целое, и коснуться его каждым дюймом тела.  
Они стали отчаянно целоваться, сплетясь языками, и буквально дыша друг другом. Поцелуи просто воспламеняли, когда Шерлок застонал и поднял колено, попытавшись обхватить ногой бедро Джона, и расстроено заворчал, когда длинная ночная рубашка помешала ему это сделать.  
— _О, боже_ , — выдохнул Джон, потянулся вниз, положив свою руку ему на бедро. И чуть сдвинул рубашку, так, что ладонь заскользила — _о, боже, о, боже_ — по изгибу его ягодиц. Кожа там, под тонким слоем штанов, была столь горячей, гладкой и совершенной… Он провел по этим округлостям, к бедру и обратно, покоренный их гладкой упругостью. Шерлок резко выдохнул и перекатился на Джона, так чтоб тот мог теперь пустить в дело обе руки — и касаться, сжимать и ласкать, подтягивая еще ближе к себе. Шерлок сам ритмично вжимался в тело Джона, крепко сжав его плечи и дыша горячо и отчаянно.  
В голове у Джона прояснилось достаточно, чтобы он вдруг сообразил, сколь близки они к опасной черте. Он уверен был, что и Шерлок знает об этом, но чувство того, как стройные бедра раскрываются навстречу ему, как тот возбужденно трется, подаваясь вперед, было столь обжигающе сильным, что этому просто невозможно было сопротивляться. Соскользнув, одеяло упало на пол. Это уже было совершенным безумием — им следовало хотя бы укрыться, лечь на бок.  
 _Да. Сейчас. Еще мгновение._  
Пальцы Джона скользнули ниже, в расщелину ягодиц, и Шерлок затрепетал, положил свои руки по обе стороны от лица своего возлюбленного… И поцеловал его со всем пылом отчаяния.  
— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал он, неотрывно глядя Джону в глаза. — Я хочу, чтоб ты взял меня, сделал меня своим. Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня. Пожалуйста, Джон, _пожалуйста_.  
Звук этих безумных слов и то, что Шерлок тихонько терся об него, едва не заставил Джона кончить прямо здесь и сейчас. Каким-то невероятным усилием воли он прижал бедра Шерлока к своим, заставив, чтоб тот остановился.  
— Нет, — прошептал он, — Нет, и не смотри на меня так, бог знает, как я хочу тебя, но не сейчас, не вот так…тайком и полупьяными от дешевого джина и…  
— Я _хочу_ , — прошипел Шерлок, глаза его дико блестели, и в этот момент он напомнил Джону того своенравного двенадцатилетнего мальчика, каким его светлость был когда-то. Внезапно Шерлок сел, быстро задрал рубашку Джона и дернул вниз его штаны, высвобождая одним движением уже набухший член, темный на фоне белой ткани.  
— Шерлок, давай хотя бы… — но тот подался вперед и вобрал в рот член Джона.  
Тот придушенно вскрикнул, шокированный. Часть его — та, которая приходила в восторг от нового радостного открытия, — пребывала при этом в замешательстве от того, что они, должно быть, представляли то еще зрелище, но другая часть, куда более сильная, просто жадно хотела получить _еще больше_. Очевидно, Шерлок плохо себе представлял, что делает, лишь глотал, отчаянно задыхаясь, но Джону при этом было так хорошо, что он больше не представлял, где они, и что с ними. Еще только минуту, подумал Джон, еще миг, и я просто взорвусь, а потом…

 _БЭНГ_.

Джон застыл, как будто его окатили ледяной водой из ведра, и увидел в ужасе, что перед ними лениво покачивается фонарь, свет которого падал прямо на них. В течение невозможно долгой секунды казалось, что и свет фонаря застыл тоже, затем Шерлок вскочил, и случился уже второй _БЭНГ_ , когда он опрокинул их койку, завалил ее набок.  
Джон скатился, чувствительно приложившись затылком, повернулся в изумлении на спину, и подумал о том, почему всякий раз непременно страдает его несчастная голова?  
В следующее мгновение кто-то схватил его за ворот рубашки и дернул. Джона протащили по гладкому полу под койку, где уже ждала новая пара рук, потянув его так, что он тут же очутился уже с другой стороны. Удивленный, Джон повернул голову и увидел, как Пип поднял край одеяла и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
— Залезай сюда. Быстро!  
Джон слегка приподнялся и юркнул туда. Он лежал, не двигаясь, широко распахнув глаза, и смотрел на фигуру Шерлока — тонкую и высокую, — освещенную ярким лучом фонаря.  
Джон всё понял, но было уже поздно. Шерлок перевернул кровать, чтобы спасти его. Мистер Брокльхерст не видел его лица, и никто ему не расскажет. Джон пытался что-то сказать, но Пип крепко зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— Ты не можешь ему помочь, — прошипел ему на ухо тот.

— _И что же ты делал_? — От холодной ярости мистера Брокльхерста по спине у Джона пошли мурашки, а вот Шерлок даже не дрогнул. Он стоял в круге света, словно на сцене, — гордо выпрямив спину и высоко подняв голову. И как будто бы снисходительно изучал их директора.  
— Я спросил…  
— О, я слышал, — ясный голос Шерлока прервал злобное бормотание Брокльхерста. — Просто я размышлял, был ли этот вопрос риторическим, или вы, в самом деле, не способны понять, что увидели.  
Джон зажмурился в ужасе.  
 _Господи, что же он делает?!_  
Шерлок сейчас даже не скрывал свой особый, аристократический выговор, и каждое его слово как будто хлестало наотмашь. О, боже, да он ведь намеренно злит директора, дабы тот настолько взбесился, что забыл искать Джона…  
— Я право не знаю, — продолжал, тем временем, Шерлок. — Полагаю, однако, вам, по крайней мере, ясна цель увиденных действий. По-латыни это fellatio ( _лат. Fellatio — оральные ласки половых органов_ ) Так будет понятнее? Ведь должны же вы были посещать когда-нибудь школу. О, никто не хотел вас и там, не правда ли? Бедный мальчик, некрасивый, не слишком умный. Им ведь и содомией заниматься с вами было неинтересно? И девушки тоже вам отказывали во внимании, определенно. Может быть, потому вы настолько одержимы грехами других? Вы и сами хотели бы согрешить, я так думаю, грех так сладок, — Он облизнулся, говоря безжалостно и лениво. — Вам хотелось бы узнать вкус моих губ, не правда ли? Вы хотите бросить меня на постель и избить своей палкой, а затем посмотреть, какой моя задница станет после вашего наказания, так?  
— Замолчи! — прошипел мистер Брокльхерст. Слова Шерлока так подействовали на него, что он просто застыл, будто столб, посредине комнаты, но теперь понемногу начинал приходить в себя. И шагнул вперед.  
— Вам бы понравилось меня бить, ну, признайте, — продолжал издевательски Шерлок. — Посмотрите только, как вы возбудились при одной только мысли об этом. Вы меня изобьете, но то, чего вы хотите на самом деле, это лишь достать свой ничтожный…  
Мистер Брокльхерст шагнул еще ближе, схватил Шерлока за руку и дернул к себе с такой силой, что стащил его со места. Джон, который застыл в полном ужасе, как и вся спальня «В», дернулся, пытаясь подняться, но Пип придавил его сверху, и Джон начал молча бороться с ним, чтоб увидеть, что происходит.  
— Иди в мой кабинет, — процедил директор смертельно спокойным тоном. — Сейчас же.  
Шерлок вырвал руку и направился к двери, даже не оглянувшись. Мистер Брокльхерст помедлил немного, раскачивая фонарь, и Джон подумал уже, что сейчас тот начнет допрашивать мальчиков, угрожая им поркой, чтоб узнать, кто был с Шерлоком. Но директор опустил фонарь и стал уходить.  
Неожиданно в коридоре послышался шум босых ног и крики. Кричал, как понял Джон, мистер Минчин. Директор бросился вон и выскочил в коридор, позабыв закрыть дверь. Джон спихнул Пипа и вскочил на ноги. И он был не единственным. Половина мальчиков поднялась с постелей и побежала к двери, сгрудившись на пороге.  
Внезапно из дальнего конца коридора долетел звон разбившегося стекла, и Джон рванулся туда — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть побелевшее лицо мистера Минчина, что стоял у окна.  
На полу поблескивали осколки, и на лице надзирателя отразились растерянность и неподдельный ужас.  
— Он прыгнул, — прошептал мистер Минчин. — Помоги нам господь, он прыгнул.

**Примечания:**

* 12-я ночь после Рождества — совпадает с днем рождения Шерлока. Она приходится на 6 января


	23. Из миллиарда звёзд.

Джон не знал, как он пережил следующие несколько дней. Ту первую бессонную ночь он вообще не помнил, так же как и утро, наступившее за ней.  
Его первым вспоминанием было обеспокоенное лицо Молли.  
— О, Джон, что с тобой? Что случилось?  
— Стивен, — тихо ответил Майк, усадив Джона на стул в ординаторской.  
— Его поймали когда он… Ну да, его поймали прошлой ночью, и директор велел ему следовать за собой в кабинет, где его накажут. Думаю, он не мог вынести мысли о том, чтобы снова оказаться в холодном подвале, и поэтому выпрыгнул в окно.  
— Ох, — рот Молли открылся от удивления. — Он.?  
Майк покачал головой.  
— Он прыгнул в реку. Вышли люди с фонарями, но не нашли даже следа его тела.  
Глаза Молли стали еще больше, словно она не могла поверить в то, что слышит. — Я приведу доктора Вудкорта, — прошептала она.  
Доктор был очень добр к Джону, он даже предложил ему свои комнаты, если тот хотел побыть в одиночестве, но парень покачал головой. — Мне нужно что-то делать, — сказал он безжизненным тусклым голосом, который и сам-то едва узнавал. — Мне нужно быть кому-то полезным.  
Весь первый день, и второй, и даже часть третьего он всё еще ждал чего-то. Звук любых шагов в коридоре заставлял его замереть, а сердце — сжаться в отчаянной безумной надежде, что сейчас придет кто-то и скажет: _Мы там нашли юношу. Он высокий, светлоглазый и темноволосый, у него кудрявые волосы, он был бледным и мокрым. Он почти утонул и ударился головой, и поэтому ничего не помнит, кто он. Мы нашли его на реке, но когда у него началась лихорадка, он начал звать вас. Он похож на вашего кузена._  
Но никто не приходил.  
Было почти облегчением забираться по вечерам на свою пустую кровать, позволяя горю в такие минуты поглотить его целиком. Обычно, когда он был один, то всегда спал на спине, теперь же он обнаруживал, что лежит на боку, свернувшись в клубок, словно бы пытаясь обнять пустоту. В паху было спокойно, ни следа былого возбуждения, словно жизнь ушла из Джона, оставив его вялым и безразличным, ненавидящем себя за те желания, что привели к трагедии.  
На третью ночь, когда он лежал без сна, в темноте спальной комнаты, Джон внезапно понял, что в ужасной боли его потери не осталось больше ни капли надежды. _Шерлок не вернется_. Он зарылся лицом в подушку и беззвучно завыл, как воют животные, охваченные отчаянием и непереносимой болью, обдирая приглушенными звуками горло. Остальные мальчики молчали, притворяясь, что они не слышат его, и Джон был благодарен им за эту маленькую милость.

Четвертый день. Он продирался сквозь него, испытывая странную, как будто не имеющую к нему отношения радость, что работает в больнице, где никто не знает о его боли, и никто не следит за ним печальными глазами, как делали Эрни и Пип. В конце дня он улегся на койку, вновь уставился в темноту и заставил себя подумать о будущем. Он мог уйти отсюда, просто выйти однажды из больницы и не вернуться, или даже попросить доктора Вудкорта о помощи, в которой, он был уверен, тот ему не откажет. Он мог отправиться дальше на север, повидаться с семьей и найти где-нибудь работу грума. Теперь, когда Шерлока в его жизни не стало, это то, что он, несомненно, должен был предпринять. Эта мысль наполнила его раздирающей душу чудовищной пустотой. Он видел свою жизнь, все эти годы, в одиночестве. Вероятно, в ней еще оставались бы хорошие дни: работа с лошадьми, подрастающие дети его сестры и радость от того, что Джон может позаботиться об их безопасности. Или он мог остаться в больнице после своего дня рождения, и он знал, что Майк втайне на это надеется. Пустота никуда бы не делась, и маловероятно, что он когда-либо смог бы стать доктором. Высококвалифицированный санитар — это лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать. Но всё же, это было бы интересно, в этом был бы вызов и радость служения людям.  
Или …  
Джон понятия не имел, что было в последнем письме Ирэн. Эту тайну Шерлок унес в могилу. И Джон не знал, где сейчас их отчаянная молодая подруга, приехала ли она в Бластбурн или осталась еще в Эдинбурге. Если верно последнее, тогда, вероятно, та могла бы снова прислать письмо или даже прийти в больницу, чтоб узнать, почему Шерлок ей не ответил. Или, если бы никто не пришел, Джон мог бы сам написать в Эдинбург. У него, разумеется, не было ни малейших иллюзий, что он сможет осуществить план Шерлока в одиночку, в этот план он не очень-то верил и раньше, когда Шерлок был жив. Но идея выполнить волю друга обладала для Джона огромной притягательной силой. И, конечно, уничтожение Мориарти было бы для Англии куда большей услугой, чем вся жизнь, проведенная здесь, в больнице. Джон много думал об этом, придя к выводу, что, возможно, ему и не нужно быть таким умным, как Шерлок. Он неплохо стрелял, и если погибнет при выполнении миссии, что ж, сожалеть ему будет не о чем. Джон закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что принял решение, и душа его обрела некий странный, холодноватый покой.  
Если Ирэн возвратится, он уедет с ней.

Следующий день был холодным, с низкими серыми облаками, и, казалось, вот-вот пойдет снег. Джон впервые за все эти дни смог немного поспать и чувствовал себя лучше, ненамного, но всё же. Он проверил своих пациентов и решил пойти на обход вместе с Майком и Молли. Девушка, когда он вошел в ординаторскую, тут же вскинула него большие, встревоженные глаза, и Джон быстро отвернулся к окну.  
— Что это на реке? Много лодок, — сказал он.  
Майк и Молли сразу же посмотрели в окно, как будто сегодня впервые увидели реку.  
— Это для вечернего праздника, — ответила Молли. — Его устраивают на реке, наряжаются в смешные костюмы, пьют вино и слушают музыкантов.  
— Это местная традиция Бластбурна — для Двенадцатой ночи, — пояснил ему Майк. — Ты разве не слышал, как они шумели в прошлом году? Гремит музыка, все поют.  
— Я даже увидела, как они танцуют, — сказала Молли задумчиво. — На баржах. Это так мило.  
Джон перестал прислушиваться к звукам с реки. Как он мог забыть? Это была Двенадцатая ночь — шестое января, праздник Богоявления и _день рождения Шерлока_.  
— Мне нужно… я забыл кое-то проверить, — пробормотал он и просто сбежал, пройдя через зал к коридору и дальше на лестницу — когда-то их лестницу.  
День рождения Шерлока. Ему было бы сегодня семнадцать, но теперь уже никогда не будет. И всю жизнь, что ему остается, Джон обречен с этим жить, день за днем, — становиться старше и двигаться всё дальше от Шерлока, который навечно останется шестнадцатилетним, прекрасным и юным.  
И навсегда для него потерянным.  
Джон уперся лбом в стену и попытался _дышать_ — сквозь нахлынувшую волну острой боли, не зная, может ли помочь мысль о том, что на следующий год уже будет не так тяжело… Или станет всё еще хуже.

Этим вечером, Джон, ко всему безразличный, поднимался по лестнице в спальню, когда Пип схватил его за руку.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — прошипел он. — Ночью. В умывальной.  
Джон моргнул.  
— Хорошо.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты принес Библию _Севена_. Ведь она всё еще у тебя, верно?  
Теперь Джон уставился на него:  
— Зачем?  
Да, Библия Шерлока осталась с ним. Кто-то, вероятно Альфред, унес все остальные вещи утром после трагедии, но оставил черную книжечку на подушке у Джона. Тот не слишком-то дорожил Писанием, для него реликвией было письмо, что когда-то прислал ему Шерлок. Но зачем эта Библия Пипу?  
— Я расскажу тебе позже. Просто принеси ее.  
Джон спрятал Библию под рубашкой, когда вечером пробрался в дальний угол умывальной, где когда-то — сто лет назад — он видел, как Тэнк угрожает Шерлоку.  
— Что случилось?  
— _Севен_ жив.  
Джон моргнул. Всё вокруг стало мутным и закружилось, Пип подвел его к тазу и плеснул в лицо холодной водой.  
— Эй, только не падай! Я, по правде сказать, сам едва не помер, когда узнал.  
Джон впился в край таза, дыша глубоко, и головокружение отступило.  
— Как? Откуда ты знаешь об этом?  
— Потому что сейчас он — в подвалах. Прячется.  
Джон сжал зубы, в этот раз, чувствуя негодование, и Пип быстро и примирительно вскинул руки.  
— Не всё это время, он пришел туда лишь сегодня, пробравшись тайком с мешками картофеля. Я чуть не обделался, когда увидел, что его голова выглядывает из мешка.  
Рот Джона раскрылся от изумления.  
— Его голова…?  
Пип ухмыльнулся.  
— Он сказал, что несколько месяцев следил за рекой, рассчитав, когда приезжает торговец картофелем. В это время баржа подходит к складу, и картофель везут через мост на тележке. _Севен_ сказал, что торговец в долгу перед ним, потому как он его прикрывал, никому не сказав, что тот подворовывает. Потому, когда _Севен_ выпрыгнул из окна, то поплыл прямо к складу и выбрался на причал как мокрая крыса. Ну, на то он и _Севен_ , чтоб найти, как пролезть на склад, там обтерся мешками и спрятался до утра.  
— Почему же он не пришел обратно? Подожди, почему он вообще вернулся?  
— Будь уверен, я спрашивал. Он сказал, что доставка ожидалась только сегодня, и что если б случилась раньше, это вызывало бы подозрения. И вообще, у него хитрый план. А что касается другого вопроса… Он вернулся, конечно же, за тобой, — Пип почти сумел скрыть печаль в своем голосе.  
Джон закрыл глаза и вздохнул глубоко, ощущая себя бесконечно счастливым. _Жив!_ Он даже дыхание затаил, чтоб продлить мгновение чистой радости… Затем выдохнул и посмотрел на Пипа.  
— Хорошо, — сказал. — Расскажи мне, что там за план.

Спустя час Джон лежал на своей койке, напряженно вслушиваясь и пытаясь уловить хоть малейший звук. Он так сильно сжал челюсти, что у него заболел подбородок. Сколько же еще ждать? Два часа, наверно, уже истекли, да часы сломались…  
Приглушенный удар долетел от стены, отозвавшись затухающим тууук-тут-тук…  
— Вот оно, — сказал Пип, поднимаясь на койке. — Тэдди, это сигнал!  
Парень тоже уселся на своей постели, что была поближе к двери, глубоко вздохнул и — …  
Тишину спальни «В» сотряс _вопль_. Он кричал так пронзительно, что это было настоящее представление: подвывал, хватался за голову, вереща так громко, что уши Джона заложило раньше, чем ворвался пылающий гневом мистер Брокльхерст.  
— Что все это значит? — сурово спросил он.  
— О, сэр, — залепетал в ответ Тэдди. — Сэр, я в-видел его! Он с-стоял прямо здесь, где с-сейчас в-вы с-стоите, он был мо-окрый, вода к-капала на пол, а он в-весь т-такой блееедныыый….  
— Кто? О чем ты тут мелешь?!  
— С-стивен, сэр, — сказал Тэдди страшным, свистящим шепотом. Несколько мальчиков возле двери тоже начали подвывать, а Бэнни даже расплакался:  
— Я тоже! Я тоже видел его!  
— Его дух не может успокоиться, сэр, пока…  
— А ну все умолкли, — голос мистера Брокльхерста снова стал безжалостным и холодным как камень. — Ничего вы не видели. И не смейте будоражить всю школу из-за простого кошмара. А сейчас встань.  
— Но сэр, я клянусь, я…  
— Встать, — повторил директор безжалостно.  
Хныкая, Тэдди сполз с кровати и нагнулся, держась за ее дальний край. Палка мистера Брокльхерста опустилась на его зад двенадцать раз — тот действительно был очень зол, подумал Джон. Тэдди снова плакал и подвывал.  
Наконец, директор опустил свое орудие пытки.  
— Еще один звук из этой спальни — и завтрака никто не получит, — холодно проговорил он. Он направился в коридор, а потом все услышали, как он резко крикнул: «Минчин!», и дверь захлопнулась.

Тэдди влез на койку, задрав ночную рубашку, чтобы все увидели сколько штанов натянул он, чтоб защитить свои бедра от наказания. Когда мальчики одобрительно заулыбались, тот стал крутить задницей и вертеться, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием. Бенни спрыгнул на пол и прижал ухо к полу. Джон и Пип, тоже встав на колени, прислушивались, уловив одиночный быстрый удар — снова стукнули в стену.  
— Он прошел спальню «С», — сказал Пип. — Скорее! Он окажется в других спальнях через минуту.  
Джон бросился к двери, где уже стоял Бенни.  
— А что, если он вниз не пойдет?  
— Пойдет, — заявил уверенно Пип. — Он услышит шум, когда будет у главной лестницы.  
Несколько минут была тишина, а затем послышалось, как другая дверь распахнулась и тут же захлопнулась. Джон затаил дыхание.  
— Вот здесь, — сказал ему Пип, когда они подошли к умывальной. — _Севен_ это сегодня оставил мне. Я сказал днем Старому Петерсу, что нашел склад джина. «Что нам делать теперь?» спросил я, притворяясь испуганным. «Мистер Брокльхерст прибьет нас, если узнает. Может, вылить джин в реку?» Это _Севен_ велел мне так говорить. Старый Петерс ответил: «Нет, нет, оставь это мне, парень, не беспокойся. Я тут сам разберусь». _Севен_ говорил, что тот так и скажет, потому что захочет забрать джин наверх, в комнаты персонала, чтоб был сегодня тоже маленький праздник — ведь Двенадцатая ночь, как-никак! Из-за этой набожной твари все и так остались без Рождества, и без Нового года, как не повеселиться теперь, если выпадет случай? Минчин тоже, конечно, там будет, и поэтому всё, что нам требовалось, — заманить в свою спальню директора, чтобы потом тот отправился искать Минчина. И дело выгорело.  
Донесся еще один отдаленный звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери. Джон опять перестал дышать, когда Пип осторожно выглянул в коридор. Прошла секунда, другая. А затем Пип выпрямился и ухмыльнулся.  
— Он потопал вниз, — сказал парень. — Погоди-ка…— он быстро шмыгнул в умывальню и вернулся, держа в руках чашку и еще какой-то предмет.  
— Что?..  
— Неважно. Потом увидишь. Пошли!  
И они побежали в другую сторону, к черной лестнице, что вела к кабинету мистера Брокльхерста и тайному коридору. В кабинете Пип подбежал к директорскому столу, положив на него принесенный мокрый предмет, расплескал вокруг воду, с наслаждением портя оставленные документы. Присмотревшись, Джон понял, что «мокрым предметом» была Библия Шерлока!  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— _Здесь был призрак_ , — ответил Пип. Он откинул с глаз волосы и усмехнулся. — И страница как раз подходящая — посмотри-ка. Библия, его любимая книжка! Там написано: «Оставь месть мне, сказал Господь»*. Так сказал Господь наш — это на случай, если Брокльхерст окажется слишком туп, чтобы понять, что его преследует привидение.  
— О боже мой, — сказал Джон, зажимая ладонью рот, дабы не разразиться истерическим смехом.  
— Теперь пошли, тебе нужно поторопиться. Удачи тебе, — сказал искренне Пип.  
Джон взглянул на него, пожелав на мгновение, чтобы бог дал ему красноречие, и он смог бы найти правильные слова, чтобы выразить ту благодарность, которую чувствовал. И что он понимает, чего это стоило Пипу.  
— Возвращайся быстрее в постель, ведь ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя тут застукали, да еще с этой чашкой, — вот и всё, что он смог сказать. Он протянул ему руку, Пип пожал ее, и Уотсон подумал, что, может быть, тот понял и так, что осталось невысказанным.  
— Бог в помощь тебе, Джон Уотсон, — прошептал мягко Пип и ушел.

Джон так быстро бросился к тайной лестнице, что почти с ног сбил Шерлока — тот стоял спиной, но немедленно обернулся, обняв Джона так, что дыхание замерло.  
— _Джо-о-он_!  
— Не смей больше этого делать, — выдохнул тот, когда Шерлок, наконец, отпустил его. — Не смей больше так со мной поступать. — Обхватив затылок юного графа, Джон привлек его ближе и жадно поцеловал. Шерлок тоже обнял его, и ответил на поцелуй так отчаянно, что, казалось, забыл, как дышать, и вынужден был прерваться, чтоб глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.  
— Во имя всего святого, с тобой всё хорошо? Ты не болен, не простудился?  
— Я в порядке, всё замечательно, я просто так счастлив видеть тебя, — он и, правда, буквально светился от радости. — И еще я рад, что ты злишься не очень сильно. Я пытался отправить записку в больницу, попросил мальчишку на улице отнести ее, но тот, видимо, скрылся вместе с деньгами. Пип сказал, что ты ни слова не получил. А теперь давай, одевайся. — Шерлок сунул ему сверток с одеждой.  
Джон только сейчас осознал, что сам юный лорд был в вечернем костюме — совсем черном, вплоть до оникса запонок и рубашки.  
— Что за…?  
— Поторопись. И отдай мне свою ночную рубашку, я ее утоплю. — Шерлок быстро направился к лазу, открыл его и три раза посветил фонарем. Где-то там, на реке, продолжалось веселье: слышались смех и музыка, и шум карнавала.  
Джон быстро скинул рубашку, сначала вытащив из нее драгоценное письмо Шерлока, передал одежду ему, а сам стал натягивать новый наряд — тот был тоже вечерним, но почему-то казалось, что цвет одежды напоминает золото. Со штанами Джон справился довольно легко, но рубашка привела его в замешательство. Как же ее нужно застегивать?..  
— Вот держи, — Шерлок вернулся, держа несколько позолоченных запонок. — О, позволь мне, — нахмурившись, он обошел вокруг Джона, осмотрев рубашку сзади и спереди, а затем нашел место, где она застегивалась на спине. Джон послушно стоял, пока Шерлок помогал ему одеваться, чувствуя себя очень странно. Затем тот протянул ему куртку, наклонился и, довершая собственную экипировку, поднял то, что казалось шляпой с перьями. Он надел ее, и Джон понял, что это маска — та немедленно превратила Шерлока в _черного лебедя_.  
— О-о, — выдохнул он восхищенно, чувствуя, что теряет разум от изящной шеи и светлых глаз, что блестели в прорезях маски.  
Шерлоку же, казалось, понравилось, как выглядел Джон.  
— Ты великолепен, — сказал он довольно. — Я знал, что угадаю размер.  
Он протянул Джону то, что казалось свертком меха. Развернув, тот надел его и коснулся сзади густой мягкой гривы — он был _львом_.  
Шерлок всё еще, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. В этой новой прекрасной одежде он выглядел выше, и еще изящнее и взрослее, а глаза его были широко раскрыты, потемнев от желания.  
— У меня сейчас исключительно греховные мысли, — сказал он Джону. — Но в прошлый раз всё получилось не очень, потому подчиняюсь твоему решению.  
Джон слегка охрипшим голосом выдохнул:  
— Дай я только коснусь твоей шеи, мой прекрасный, мой черный лебедь. Всего раз.  
Шерлок наклонился, и Джон припал губами к его горлу, открыв рот и подув, а потом ухватив зубами нежную белую кожу. Вновь ударила музыка, налетев, словно ветер, послышался чей-то смех.  
Шерлок так задрожал, что ослабли колени, и Джон крепко обнял его за талию, не давая упасть.  
— Прекрасный мой… — выдохнул он, но в этот момент кто-то крикнул снаружи лаза.  
— Эй, там!  
Шерлок быстро коснулся губами губ Джона, его перья защекотали лицо, а затем бросился к лазу.  
— Пойдем, Джон! _В игру_!  
Они выбрались и, к удивлению Джона, увидели, что одна из праздничных барж качается на воде буквально в нескольких ярдах, удерживаемая на месте двумя гребцами с помощью длинных шестов. На палубе было много празднующих, а между лазом и баржой перекинули что-то вроде сходней. У их края стояла женщина в ярко-голубом длинном платье, и ее улыбка была узнаваемой, несмотря на роскошную маску павлина.  
— Джон, ты идешь первым, — сказал Шерлок, подтолкнув к лазу ящик, который Джон мог использовать как ступеньку. Тот вскарабкался на него и начал осторожно спускаться по сходням на баржу. На реке было холодно, и легкие снежинки уже начали медленно кружить в ночном воздухе. Край баржи опасно качнулся под его ногами, когда он ступил туда, но Ирэн уже ждала его, протягивая ему руку. Он прыгнул на палубу и быстро поцеловал ее в щеку, а затем повернулся, чтобы помочь Шерлоку. Но его уже не было там.  
— Где…он же сейчас придет, да?  
— Конечно. Смотрите, вон он.  
Джон повернулся. Шерлок карабкался по сходням, держа что-то в руке. Он достиг палубы в два быстрых легких шага и ловко спрыгнул, подняв вверх большую бутылку.  
— Шампанское! — воскликнул он. — У нас есть шампанское. И ему, кстати, лет пятьдесят.  
— Что ж, давайте тогда откупорим, — отозвалась Ирэн со смехом. Шерлок вытащил пробку, и пенная жидкость залила его руку. С поклоном он подал бутылку Ирэн, которая тоже наклонила приветственно голову и глотнула прямо из горлышка. Ее щеки порозовели, и она протянула бутылку Джону. Тот, не зная чего ожидать, пригубил вино и почти задохнулся.  
— Оно такое…живое! — сказал он удивленно, затрудняясь, как еще описать свои ощущения. — Оно сверкает!  
— Только самое лучшее в мой день рождения, — сказал Шерлок со счастливой улыбкой. В его темных кудрях и на черной маске таинственно мерцали снежинки — как в ту ночь, когда-то, давным-давно, когда тот пришел на конюшню к Джону. Тогда Шерлок казался прекрасным, но недосягаемым — темным ангелом, и насколько же он был прекрасен сейчас!  
Как будто прочитав мысли Джона, юный лорд улыбнулся, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, а затем пригубил вино, повторив:  
— Только самое лучшее.  
Ирэн вновь рассмеялась, и Джон присоединился к ней, но Шерлок смеялся громче и веселей их обоих.  
Баржа повернула, следуя за течением, снежинки кружили в таинственном танце, везде слышались смех и играла музыка. Шампанское покалывало язык, разливалось по венам ликующей радостью, а река уносила их прочь от Бартса. Навсегда — к ожидающей их новой жизни.

**_Конец второй части_ **

**Примечания:**

* Известная цитата из Писания. «Оставь месть мне, сказал Господь»  
Это более современно прочтение, а вот церковно-славянское.  
Буквальный перевод стиха: У Меня отмщение, и Я воздам (стих из Второзакония, повторен в Послании к Римлянам).  
http://new.gramota.ru/spravka/hardwords? layout=item&id=25_280


	24. Третья часть. Лондон. Глава 18. Желания нашего сердца. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 18 главы взято из молитвы исповеди из Книги молитв:  
> Прочитать ее можно здесь:  
> http://thirdmill.org/files/english/html/worship/pray.confess.html
> 
> Там есть строка: Мы слишком часто следуем желаниям наших сердец.   
> Джон и Шерлок повторяли бы эту молитву много раз (Джон - очень искренне, а Шерлок…не очень )

Джон Уотсон, самый младший из клерков Ее Величества, уселся за свой стол в недрах Даунинг-стрит, 10, и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на документ, который только что аккуратно переписал. _Как правильно пишется это слово? Выглядит как-то не так_. Он потянулся за своим карманным словарем, осознав, что только что снова почесал бородку, и быстро убрал руку. Они все ненавидели его бороду — Шерлок особенно, — но даже он признал, что она заставляет Джона выглядеть старше. Попытка Шерлока отрастить что-либо на своих щеках закончилась курьезом: получившийся темный пушок был принят Ирэн за грязь, и сразу же сбрит Шерлоком в великой ярости.  
— Джон Уотсон? Кто из вас Уотсон?  
Джон посмотрел наверх, еле остановив себя, чтобы не вскочить на ноги. Человек в форме с роскошными черными бакенбардами пристально смотрел на группу клерков.  
— Я — Джон Уотсон, сэр, — сказал вежливо Джон. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Я ищу Перси Фелпса; в Адмиралтействе возник вопрос, связанный с поставками товаров, — пояснил мужчина. — Но наверху сказали, что он уехал в Портсмут, так что я хотел бы поговорить с его секретарем. Между нами — он очень умный и способный юноша, — и мне сказали, что мне стоит спросить у вас, так как вы какой-то его родственник.  
— Нет, не родственник, сэр. Стивен жил с моей семьей, когда был ребенком, до того как уехал учиться за границу. — _Незаконнорожденный сын богатого джентльмена, усыновленный уважаемым, но едва ли знатным семейством; большинство людей старались особо даже не касаться этого вопроса_. — Но, боюсь, он сейчас в Портсмуте с мистером Фелпсом. Насколько я знаю, они вернутся к концу недели.  
— Ах, — мужчина с бакенбардами, казалось, был очень разочарован. — Я оставлю вам свою карточку. Передайте им, чтоб они связались со мной, когда возвратятся.  
— Конечно, сэр. — Джон спрятал карточку, думая о том, а не поговорить ли с Шерлоком, _еще раз_ , чтобы тот попридержал лошадей. Тот находил работу в Правительстве невыносимо скучной, но это не мешало ему справляться со своими обязанностями самым блестящим и удивительно эффективным образом, показывая отличные результаты.  
Джон тоже находил эту работу скучной, но так как он постоянно жил в страхе быть разоблаченным как мошенник, то стремился делать всё с гораздо большим усердием, чем ему бы хотелось. Он снова работал допоздна этим вечером, проверяя и перепроверяя свои записи, перекусив холодным ужином за своим столом, чтоб не тратить времени. В любом случае, ему нечем было заняться дома; в их маленькой комнатке он без Шерлока ощущал себя таким одиноким… Несколько раз он ужинал с Ирэн, но сегодня она была уже ангажирована.  
Даже прогулки по Лондону, что, как он думал, станет большим удовольствием, без Шерлока и его постоянного нетерпеливого призыва « _Давай, Джон_ » не были таким уж замечательным времяпрепровождением.  
В конце концов, Джон был рад, что ему, человеку без какого-либо образования вообще, вполне удавалась работа клерка. С этой мыслью он потушил свою лампу, последнюю, которая еще освещала большую комнату, и направился к двери. Он устал, но это была не та приятная усталость после долго дня поездок верхом и физического труда; у него болели спина и шея от постоянного сидения за столом. Поэтому до дома он решил пройтись пешком. Расстояние было приличным, но очень хотелось немного размять ноги.  
Даже после шести недель в Лондоне, Джон не уставал от прогулок по улицам и осматривания достопримечательностей: людей, прекрасных зданий, магазинов, в которых продавались товары, о существовании которых Джон даже не подозревал.  
Он полагал, что Лондон будет просто чем-то вроде большого Бластбурна, но это было абсолютно ошибочное представление.  
Какая-то часть его души скучала по деревне и сельским просторам, и всегда, наверное, будет скучать, но теперь он действительно понял, почему Шерлок так любит этот город.  
Сейчас Джон, по крайней мере, мог идти спокойно, а не глазея всё время по сторонам, как типичная деревенщина. Их первые дни в Лондоне, когда они томились от ожидания в маленькой, но уютной гостинице, а Ирэн искала место, где Шерлок мог раздобыть фальшивые рекомендательные письма, заказать им одежду и арендовать жилье, Джон терялся на улицах так часто, что Шерлок угрожал прикрепить к его вороту карточку, как делали в больнице.  
Когда Джон добрался до дома, в котором они снимали комнату, то чувствовал, что, в самом деле, очень устал, и, поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату, мечтал только о мягкой и удобной постели. Но вдруг странный звук заставил его остановиться. Что это? _Музыка_?  
Джон наклонил голову, прислушиваясь, и быстро преодолел остаток пути по ступенькам. Мелодия звучала всё громче, пока он поднимался наверх, где остановился в дверях, в то время как на лице его медленно расплывалась улыбка. Он тихо толкнул дверь и увидел, что у окна стоит Шерлок в длинном домашнем халате и играет на мерцающей в сумраке скрипке. Шерлок был так заворожен музыкой, что не услышал Джона, пока тот не закрыл дверь.  
— Джон!  
— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, ты так прекрасно играешь! Я не ожидал тебя раньше пятницы.  
— О, мистер Фелпс объявил, что у него дела в Бате. Я думаю, что он, и правда, хотел окунуться, так что он сказал мне, что я могу возвращаться, так как он не нуждается там во мне. — Шерлок внимательно оглядел Джона. — Снова до ночи жег масло… и… на ужин ел… холодного цыпленка и пикули*…Уф, тебе стоит почистить зубы, если ты рассчитываешь поцеловать меня.  
— Я, определенно, на это рассчитываю, — ответил Джон. Он запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы Шерлока на затылке и потянул его вниз, прикоснувшись ртом к его белой шее, что, как он знал, заставит колени Шерлока ослабеть. — Ну, я всегда могу просто сделать вот так.  
Шерлок задрожал и еще сильнее, открыв шею и подставляя ее под поцелуи.  
— _Джо-о-н_ , — почти выдохнул он, что заставило того улыбнуться, продолжая целовать эту прекрасную гибкую шею. Джону очень нравилось заставлять Шерлока терять дар речи.  
Он нежно прикусил напоследок мочку уха Шерлока и мягко отстранился.  
— Вообще-то, если я не расстегну этот воротничок, то скоро задохнусь. Сыграешь еще?  
— Завтра, — Шерлок моргнул, явно с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и аккуратно положил инструмент в футляр. — Сегодня я хочу целоваться.  
Джон сел, чтоб стянуть туфли.  
— А где ты раздобыл скрипку?  
— В Портсмуте. Я увидел ее в магазинчике всяких редкостей, хозяин купил ее у вдовы солдата, привезшего скрипку из Италии. Не думаю, что он понимал, насколько она хороша, иначе мне бы не удалось ее приобрести. Я и так едва осилил цену.  
— И как же тебе _удалось_ ее осилить?  
Шерлок быстро отвел взгляд, явно пытаясь на ходу выдумать объяснение, но Джон раздраженно воскликнул:  
— Ты отказался от еды, не так ли?  
— Нет. Я ел. Главным образом. Только скромно.  
— Что означает, что ты питался чаем и хлебом с маслом, подаваемым в твоей гостинице, — Джон покачал головой и отправился чистить зубы. — Глупый идиот. Нам снова придется тебя откармливать.  
— А что-нибудь случилось, пока меня не было? У Ирэн появились новости?  
— Пока еще нет.

Ирэн, как оказалось, в начале декабря уехала во Францию с одним из членов тайной оппозиции ( _одно тайное дельце, они так любят их приключения, эти мальчики, они хуже, чем Севен_ ), но была чрезвычайно раздражена, обнаружив, что либеральные взгляды мужчин не включают в себя посвящение в их планы женщины. Ее спутника более волновало, как завлечь Ирэн в свою постель… так, чтобы об этом не узнала супруга, которая, на сей счет, была очень строга.  
Растущее напряжение между странами и ненастная погода задержали их на несколько недель, что и привело к более позднему, чем планировалось, возвращению Ирэн в Бластбурн. Недавно она начала переписку с некоторыми из ее знакомых в Эдинбурге, пытаясь выяснить, и пока безуспешно, кому в Лондоне можно теперь доверять. Ее предыдущий знакомый, бывший источником сведений, был схвачен и казнен за измену.

— О, ясно. — Шерлок аккуратно повесил халат и лег на кровать, улыбаясь Джону. — Полагаю, что раз новостей нет, то у нас остается больше времени на поцелуи.  
В своих ласках они всё еще продвинулись недалеко, хотя Шерлок ясно давал понять, что более чем готов ко всему, что предложит Джон. А тот рад был, что они не торопятся. Ему нравилось поддразнивать Шерлока, чрезвычайно нетерпеливого, но сегодня он ощутил, что гладкость кожи юного лорда наполнила его иступленным желанием — эта белая шея сводила с ума. Джон поспешно закончил чистить зубы и благодарно скользнул в теплоту постели.  
— Иди сюда, — почти прорычал он.  
Шерлок с готовностью придвинулся ближе, и пальцы Джона утонули в его мягких кудрях. Он слегка потянул их, чтоб запрокинуть голову, и вновь начал облизывать и покусывать лебединую шею. Задохнувшись, Шерлок откинулся на подушки, позволяя Джону мягко куснуть его под подбородком.  
— О-о, — выдохнул он.  
Джон приподнялся, легко касаясь губами его чистого лба, острых скул, а затем — уголка губ и уха, чтобы вновь возвратиться к точке пульса и сладкой розовой мочке. Шерлок стонал, поворачивал голову, словно фламинго, и пытался найти губами рот Джона; попробовал схватить Джона за плечи, но тот сам взял его за запястья и прижал, распластанного, к постели. Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, и он с трепетом ждал, что случится дальше. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, потемнев от желания, а зрачки увеличились. Из груди его вырвался беспомощный вздох, и тогда Джон улегся сверху и стал жадно его целовать.  
Шерлок с готовностью отвечал, наклоняя голову так, чтоб позволить горячему языку Джона скользнуть в его рот, охотно отдавая себя в его власть. Затуманенный взгляд его был чистым желанием. Он выгнул спину, чтоб прижаться к Джону теснее, но тот крепко держал его за запястья, не позволяя этого.  
— Джон, — простонал Шерлок, изумленный и трепещущий под этим захватом. — Мне нужно, нужно…  
— Что, Liebling (нем. _любимый_ )? Что тебе нужно? — Джон снова прижал его к постели всем своим весом, и тоже застонал, наслаждаясь ощущением длинного, изящного тела Шерлока, беспомощно распростертого и корчащегося под ним, как это было когда-то, когда они, мальчишками, боролись в траве. Он снова поцеловал его, глубоко, позволяя тому захватить язык и выдохнуть в его рот, а затем ненадолго оставил губы, прикусив столь желанную шею, отчего спина Шерлока изогнулась еще сильнее, а член напрягся, и Джон выдохнул в радостном удивлении. Шерлок отчаянно и хаотично извивался под ним, пока, наконец, не нашел удобное положение: упершись в кровать ступнями и расставив колени, он начал тереться своим возбужденным членом о его пах сквозь слой разделявшей их ткани. Теперь уже Джон задохнулся, хватая ртом воздух Это было так… хорошо, нет больше, чем хорошо, особенно, когда найден был правильный ритм, и тогда это чувство скольжения сквозь тонкую ткань стало просто немыслимым, _фантастическим_. Джон еще никогда не испытывал таких ощущений. Их хотелось еще и еще, потому, сжав сильнее запястья Шерлока, он, уткнувшись в его плечо, стал толкаться, подаваясь к нему…  
Пока Шерлок, судорожно вздохнув, не воскликнул в смятении:  
— Джон, я… я… — Затем выгнулся и рухнул обратно, открыв рот в немом крике.  
Джон чувствовал, как в его паху становится всё горячее, и секунду ощущал замешательство, но потом осознал, что Шерлок кончил _прямо сейчас_ — от простого скольжения тела Джона. Это лишь сильней подхлестнуло его собственное возбуждение, и он начал тереться пульсирующим членом о Шерлока, ощущая грубость намокшей ткани, что почти послало его на край. Еще несколько резких толчков — и он вскрикнул, изливаясь, и свалился на Шерлока, в последнем усилии прикусив его шею.  
Какое-то время они просто лежали, обнимая друг друга, не двигаясь, и дыша тяжело, а затем Джон, вернувшись с небес на землю, осознал, что Шерлок неудержимо дрожит.  
— Что? — спросил он обеспокоенно, подняв голову, чтоб вглядеться в его лицо. — Что не так, мой любимый? Шерлок?..  
— Ах… — Шерлок сглотнул и крепко зажмурился. — Это так… всегда так бывает?..  
— А-а, — сказал Джон, начиная понимать, и, ласково прикоснувшись к его волосам, сказал очень нежно:  
— С тобой никогда еще не случалось такого?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Нет, конечно. Я ведь ни с кем еще не был.  
— Да, но… подожди, что, даже во сне не случалось?  
— Во сне? — Шерлок открыл глаза и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джона: — А как это возможно?  
Джон не задумывался раньше над этим вопросом.  
— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Это происходило со мной иногда в Шерринфорд-холле. Один раз миссис Грегсон сказала, что если мне нужно почаще стирать белье, то…— Джон поморщился при этом воспоминании. — Мне было ужасно стыдно. Хотя она и пояснила, что это нормально для мальчиков. Думаю, это случалось со мной чаще всего, когда я вспоминал о тебе.  
— О-о, — Шерлок пытался обдумать новую информацию. — Ну, это…— он снова нахмурился. — Это всегда заканчивается таким беспорядком?  
— О, да, это определенно приносит беспорядок. Так ты, правда, никогда… ты даже себя никогда не трогал?  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил Шерлок шокировано. — Это было бы… — он робко затих.— Подожди, а ты? _Ты_ трогал?  
Теперь Джон оробел.  
— Ну, после того, как мы всё решили, когда ты был еще в больнице, — признался Джон. — И может быть, один или два раза на прошлой неделе, когда тебя не было.  
 _Или десять_.  
— Хотя с тобою это гораздо лучше. Только… э-э-э… я знаю по опыту, что нам скоро захочется вытереться.  
— Зачем? — спросил Шерлок и потянулся лениво, как кот. — Я хочу снова это сделать. Это было так восхитительно.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Сразу же — не получится. Нет, почему — я не знаю, но просто не выйдет. Нет, прекрати это, ты не сможешь. Смотри. — Он протянул руку и потер ладонью влажное пятно на штанах Шерлока, и тот дернулся и зашипел. — В любом случае, уже поздно, а мне завтра на работе нужна ясная голова. Так что мы сейчас вымоемся и поспим, а вот завтра сделаем это снова. Тебе будет теперь, о чем помечтать, когда станет скучно.

То, насколько новые чувственные удовольствия повлияли на Шерлока и мыслительные процессы, можно было понять по тому, что идея раздеться пришла ему в голову только три дня спустя. Это откровение снизошло на него, когда они с Джоном судорожно целовались у двери. Они только что вернулись со встречи с Ирэн и позднего ужина, на которым разрабатывали стратегию и план действий.  
Джон прервал поцелуй, чтоб сорвать с себя, наконец, ненавистный воротничок, пока Шерлок пытался губами найти его губы… и внезапно застыл.  
— Джон. Если мы не станем натягивать ночные рубашки, то они не промокнут, и мы сможем трогать друг друга везде.  
— Ты гений, просто чертов гений, — задыхаясь, откликнулся Джон, яростно срывая рубашку. Шерлок взялся за собственный воротничок, и тогда Джон остановил его:  
— Нет, позволь мне, я хочу это сделать сам.  
Джон быстро освободился от прочей одежды, а затем принялся раздевать Шерлока, медленно расстегивая пуговицы и нежно стаскивая с него рубашку. Он скользнул пальцами по груди Шерлока, в первый раз прикоснувшись к ней, завороженный мягкостью кожи, твердостью мускулов и тем, как его соски твердеют и становятся острыми под его прикосновениями. Шерлок закрыл глаза и, дрожа, приник к Джону, словно чтобы найти точку опоры.  
— Какой ты красивый, какой красивый, — бормотал Джон, охватив ладонью кудрявый затылок Шерлока и притянув его к себе в еще одном страстном поцелуе. Шерлок таял под его руками, задохнувшись, когда в первый раз прикоснулся к его обнаженной груди.  
Пальцы Джона скользнули по спине Шерлока и его ягодицам, и ласково погладили спереди, через ткань тонких брюк, его уже твердый член. Шерлок схватил Джона за плечи и попытался прижаться к ласкающей его ладони сильнее. Тот потер его через ткань, и затем его осенила идея.  
— Шерлок, — сказал он. — Давай избавимся от одежды и сядем возле огня.  
Тот без колебаний послушался, а тем временем Джон схватил одеяло с их ложа и устроил им у камина уютное гнездышко, так, чтоб можно было опереться спиной о край их кровати.  
Он немало времени провел размышлениях о ночных забавах мальчиков в спальне "В", пока лежал там, прижавшись к Шерлоку сзади, и теперь думал, что у него есть идея получше.  
— Сядь между моих ног, да, вот так, а спиной прислонись ко мне. — Он снова скользнул ладонями по груди Шерлока, одна рука ласкала горло, а другая спустилась ниже, к его животу.  
Глаза Шерлока закрылись, а голова откинулась на плечо Джона. Его руки сжали бедра Джона, когда тот нежно обхватил пальцами его твердый член, к которому он, по сути, никогда раньше не прикасался. — Всё в порядке? — прошептал он.  
— _О, боже, да_ , — Шерлок выгнул спину, и запрокинул голову, когда Джон обхватил его крепче и начал ласкать.  
— Я знаю, что ты никогда не касался себя, но…  
— Нет, касался.  
— Что? Когда?  
— В офисе у Премьера, последние несколько дней. Я начинал мечтать о тебе, и до того, как всё это зашло бы чересчур далеко, нужно было что-нибудь с этим сделать.  
— Ты… что, правда? Но, черт побери… где? Нет, не говори мне. Я тогда не смогу не думать об этом, и совсем ни к чему мне знать, где тебя там найти. Просто расскажи мне, что тебе нравится?  
— Я не знаю, — Шерлок слегка дернул плечом. — Обычно я был уже в таком состоянии, что всё это не длилось долго.  
Джон приказал себе не думать об этих подробностях, и стал ласкать Шерлока медленно и уверенно, следя за его реакцией.  
— Быстрее? Медленнее?  
— Да, — простонал Шерлок, уже расслабляясь, и едва способный мыслить теперь.  
Джон другой рукой принялся поглаживать нежную кожу яичек, и Шерлок судорожно обнял Джона за шею и потянув его вниз, как слепой, ища его рот. Джон целовал его жадно, лаская его язык своим языком, и, чувствуя, как от близости Шерлока напрягается его собственный пах, и там словно бы разгорается пламя. Он стал ласкать его медленнее, касаясь мягкой кожи за яичками Шерлока, который сжал в кулак свои волосы и развел ноги шире.  
Джон ускорил движения и свободной рукой обхватил подбородок Шерлока, удерживая его на месте, чтобы собственнически погружать язык в его сладкий рот в ритме ласк. Когда Шерлок начал дрожать, а его бедра напряглись, Джон замедлил движения, лаская другой рукой шею и плечи любимого.  
Шерлок прервал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, откинув голову на плечо Джона. Тот ласково касался его лица, бедер, груди, замедляясь, каждый раз, когда бедра Шерлока начинали напрягаться, а затем снова подводя его к краю. Боже, было ли что-то более чувственное, чем сводить Шерлока с ума таким образом?  
Он был невероятно красивым и таким чувствительным.  
Спина Шерлока напряглась, как туго натянутая тетива, а Джон обхватил его голову свободной рукой и выдохнул в его рот:  
— Я люблю тебя, ты самый красивый, я сделаю это сейчас, ты не сможешь остановить меня, и заставлю тебя почувствовать, до чего ты хорош, и ты…  
Шерлок вскрикнул и дернулся, но Джон крепко держал его, успокаивая:  
— Ш-ш-ш, — замедляя свои ласки и нежно держа его, ни на миг отрывая взгляда от его лица.  
Постепенно дрожь Шерлока прошла, тот обмяк в руках Джона, расслабленный и довольный, а тот нежно его поглаживал.  
Наконец, юный граф поднял голову, посмотрев на Джона своими глазами сказочного существа.  
— Я готов признать, что есть одна область, в которой ты умнее меня.  
— Ну, не забывай еще о драке и скачках, — напомнил ему Джон.  
— Хм-м, — Шерлок потянулся к ткани, которую Джон положил неподалеку, и вытер сначала руку Джона, а потом и себя. Внезапно он вновь оживился, глаза его блеснули, и он выпрямился.  
— А может, и нет. Подвинься немного.  
Джон смотрел в изумлении, как Шерлок грациозно поднялся, встряхнувшись, затем он шагнул к умывальнику, погрузив два пальца в банку с мазью, которую они держали там.  
Джон сразу же вспомнил ощущение от подобной мази, и его уже набухший член ощутимо дернулся.  
— О, а это умнО, — признал он, садясь так, чтобы Шерлок мог расположиться сзади него и обнять одной рукой его грудь. — Возможно даже… _о боже_ … _о господи_ …— Шерлок потянулся рукой прямо вниз и растер мазь по головке, обхватив Джона длинными тонкими пальцами в долгой ленивой ласке.  
Джон откинул голову назад, слегка ударив Шерлока в грудь.  
— Скажи мне, как тебе нравится, — промурлыкал ему на ухо Шерлок.  
— Медленно, а теперь немного сожми, о боже, да, вот так, так лучше всего, _о боже_ , _о боже_ , не останавливайся…— Краем сознания Джон понимал, что лепечет, словно младенец, но скольжение пальцев Шерлока, нежно обхвативших его… Это было просто невероятным, и ощущалось гораздо острее, чем-то же самое, но проделываемое в ночных рубашках.  
Он был уже так возбужден предыдущими ласками, что ему понадобилось постыдно мало времени, чтобы прикусив руку Шерлока, излиться тому в ладонь.  
— О боже мой, — выдохнул он, наконец, повернув лицо к Шерлоку, чтобы тот мог поцеловать его, куда только мог дотянуться.  
— Ты победил, ты самый умный человек на свете, и ты — _мой_. Боже, как я люблю тебя.  
— _Mein Liebster_ (нем. Мой возлюбленный), — прошептал тот. Он снова взял ткань, вытер их обоих, а затем другой рукой обвил Джона и крепко прижал к себе. — _Ich liebe dich_ (нем. Я люблю тебя).

Когда Джон разыскал Шерлока, напряженно застывшего в дверном проеме, его первая мысль была, что тот все-таки утратил свой разум и сейчас потащит его в какое-нибудь укромное место, чтобы там предаться страсти. Джон почти в испуге уставился на него, но Шерлок выглядел слишком напряженным. Он легонько качнул головой, подзывая его к себе, и Джон, заинтригованный, поднялся на ноги.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал тот низким голосом, когда Джон присоединился к нему в коридоре. — Предполагалось, что я отнесу эти бумаги сэру Джеймсу, но когда я вышел из комнаты, то увидел, как сюда приехал его сыночек. Никакого шанса, что он меня не узнает. — В его голосе слышался нехарактерный для него ужас, и когда Джон внимательнее вгляделся в него, то увидел, что под маской хладнокровия Шерлок прячет отчаянное напряжение. Тот в волнении прикусывал свою нижнюю губу.  
— Спокойно. Не паникуем, — сказал Джон, кладя руку на его локоть успокаивающим жестом. — Я вот никогда не попадался ему ранее на глаза. Я пытался избегать этого всеми силами. Даже тогда, три года назад, если б он и увидел меня, то сейчас ни за что не узнал бы. Я стал выше, одет как джентльмен, да еще и эта прекрасная бородка… Он взял бумаги из рук Шерлока и сказал: — Иди, попей чаю. И мне приготовь, встретимся через десять минут.  
Джон никогда раньше не был в канцелярии Премьер-министра, но, конечно, знал, где она находится. Когда он пришел туда, то с удивлением обнаружил, что в приемной перед кабинетом никого нет. Джон остановился, раздумывая, как в такой ситуации следует себя вести. Стоит ли ему дождаться секретаря сэра Джеймса? Или оставить бумаги на столе? Постучать?  
Его затруднительное положение было прервано звуком голосов, доносившихся из-за двери одного из покоев.  
— …труп, — холодный напыщенный голос, должно быть, принадлежал сэру Джэймсу. — Даже я не могу…  
— Всё уже улажено, — прервал его собеседник скользким тоненьким голосом, который Джон запомнил очень хорошо. — Говорю вам, мне больше не нужна ваша помощь. У меня вся полиция под каблуком.  
Затем голоса стали звучать тише, и Джон не смог разобрать, о чем они говорили, пока сэр Джеймс не бросил чуть громче:  
— Твои маленькие карточные игры…  
— Что вы тут делаете? — Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и быстро обернулся. Сзади стоял надменный джентльмен в пенсне.  
— Извините, сэр, меня отправили с этими бумагами к сэру Джеймсу, и я не знаю, что с ними делать, когда тут никого нет…  
— Дайте их мне, — высокомерный мужчина протянул руку и добавил: — На будущее, вам следует ждать снаружи, если никого не оказалось в приемной.  
— Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр, меня никогда еще не отправляли сюда с поручением. — Джон сделал всё, что в его силах, чтоб прикинуться простачком, оробевшим перед высокопоставленным господином. Чиновник фыркнул и отвернулся, а Джон быстро выскочил за дверь.

— Труп и карточные игры, — повторила Ирэн, пригубив пиво. Они сидели в обычном пабе, все трое, переодетые в рабочих с фабрики, — за маленьким столиком в углу, — заказав каждый пинту и теперь обсуждая дела. — О, я всё уже знаю об этом.  
— Расскажете? — сказал Шерлок, соединяя кончики пальцев и выжидательно посмотрев на нее.  
— Труп был когда-то многоуважаемым Рональдом Адером. Полагаю, обстоятельства его смерти не попали в газеты из уважения к его семье. Официально это было самоубийство, хотя и не однозначное. Юный Рональд спускал деньги семейства в клубе, и у него был постоянный партнер, который по-крупному жульничал.  
— Я знал Рональда Адера, — удивленно сказал Шерлок. — Я думал, он покончил с азартными играми. И он определенно был не из тех, кто жульничает.  
— В этом-то и весь смысл. Некоторые считали его простачком, который не понимает, что попался в сети, и полагает, что ему просто везет. Когда он, наконец, понял, что происходит на самом деле, то не смог сделать ничего лучшего, как убить себя — ну такова теория, в любом случае. Другая возможность, что его убили, чтобы он не раскрыл какую-то важную информацию.  
— Какое всё это имеет отношение к Джиму Мориарти?  
— О-о, Джимми стоит за всей этой схемой, — сказала Ирэн. — Он был так занят всё последнее время. Я не рассказывала вам? Очевидно, папА отправил его заняться одним из семейных предприятий. Но младшенький понял, что ему куда больше нравится использовать законный бизнес как прикрытие — для разного рода преступных деяний. Это намного доходнее. Сам он, конечно, не делает ничего незаконного. Он просто находится в центре, _как паук в своей паутине_. Дергает за ниточки, и одна из них ведет в полицию. Вот так он избегает всяких неприятностей.  
— Хм-м, — сказал Шерлок. Он снова сложил свои тонкие пальцы домиком и уставился в пространство, практически исчезнув из этого мира в своем собственном.  
Джон и Ирэн знали, что с ним порой такое случается, но сейчас Джон спросил Ирэн:  
— А как ваши дела с вашей… подругой?  
— Эффи? — усмехнулась Ирэн, взглянув на Джона поверх своей кружки. — Мы мило проводим время. Я украла ее поцелуй прошлой ночью. Она так застенчива, но так очаровательна. Я верю, что еще немного, и мы обручимся.  
— Не могу поверить, что она не поняла, что вы женщина.  
— Ну, как бы она могла догадаться? Никто не догадывается. Посмотрите, вон та служанка строит мне глазки. Я могла бы отвести ее наверх… и… Выглядит она гораздо аппетитнее малышки Эффи.  
— А вы не боитесь, что во время поцелуя ваши накладные усы могут малость пострадать? — спросил сухо Джон.  
— Они приклеены, милый. Хорошим сценическим клеем**. Может, мне стоит одолжить его Севену… хотя нет, ему совершенно не пошли бы бакенбарды. В любом случае, милая Эффи готова уделить мне завтра вечером больше внимания, так что, вероятно, я вытяну из нее всю информацию. — Ирэн откинулась на спинку стула, допив остатки пинты, и лихо подмигнула служанке, которая ответила ей тем же.  
— А вы… я имею в виду… вы предпочитаете вот так? — вырвалось у Джона. Он уже думал об этом некоторое время. — Я имею в виду, вы предпочли бы быть мужчиной?  
— О боже, да кто бы этого не предпочел? Вы определенно никогда не носили корсет. Но если вы спрашиваете, хотела бы я, на самом деле, быть мужчиной, то, конечно же, нет. Если вы спрашиваете, предпочитаю ли я девушек, то, конечно же, да. Хотя есть некоторые мужчины, за которыми бы я тоже приударила. — Она нежно и немножко печально посмотрела на Шерлока. — Но обычно мне нравятся леди. Я полагаю, сей факт вас не шокирует, — добавила она, многозначительно посмотрев на него.  
Джон слегка покраснел и одновременно ощутил облегчение, что ему не нужно это скрывать. Было бы смешно полагать, что они могли обмануть Ирэн, которая, в любом случае, вряд ли сдала б их полиции.  
— Нет, — сказал он честно. — Я не шокирован.  
— Прекрасно, — она облизала губы, подарив ему еще одну кошачью усмешку, а затем сказала:  
— А теперь смотрите и учитесь.  
Ирэн поднялась и направилась к служанке.

Шерлок был притихшим всю дорогу домой. Джон не пытался заговорить с ним, зная по опыту, что любой разговор о Джиме Мориарти оказывает на него такой эффект. Он становится отстраненным и задумчивым. Но когда они поднялись в свою комнату, Шерлок вцепился в него с почти отчаянным желанием, и вскоре они оказались в постели, сжимая и поглаживая друг друга, перекатываясь, срывая одежду и скидывая ее на пол.  
— Поцелуй меня, — требовательно попросил Шерлок, и Джон подчинился, взяв его голову в свои ладони и яростно накрыл его губы своими. Тот застонал и крепко обхватил его своими длинными руками, прижимая к себе еще теснее, а затем судорожно выдохнул, когда Джон оказался сверху и схватил его запястья так, как уже делал раньше. Он провел подушечками пальцев по тонким венам, скользя от рук Шерлока к его груди, а потом нагнулся, чтобы лизнуть соски Шерлока. Он снова сильно сжал запястья Шерлока и начал покрывать поцелуями беззащитное горло. Тот лишь запрокинул голову и сильней выгнул спину.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста. Возьми меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри. Хочу стать твоим. Пожалуйста.  
— Я тоже этого хочу, — Джон нежнее прикусил мягкую кожу и отпустил его руки, чтобы обхватить голову Шерлока и увлечь того в еще один страстный и глубокий поцелуй. — Но не сейчас. _Не вот так, из страха, лишь бы пометить его, как свою собственность._  
— Почему? — простонал Шерлок, снова откидывая назад голову. — Ты сказал "нет" в Бартсе, но сейчас мы одни, нас никто не услышит, вот почему мы выбрали самый верхний этаж этого несчастного дома.  
— Потому что это не по-настоящему, — сказал Джон. — Это не твоя настоящая жизнь и, определенно, не моя. Прямо сейчас — ты и я против остального мира, связанные жизнью, и влюбленные друг в друга, и так много в этом силы и страсти, но в действительности, если убрать вот эту игру, не на жизнь, а на смерть, то останется только наша попытка поверить в нее, как мы верили когда-то мальчиками, играя в Робин Гуда. Когда всё это закончится, ты станешь _графом_ , Шерлок и…  
— Я никогда не женюсь, — Шерлок буквально выплюнул эти слова. — _Это_ стало бы куда большим грехом, насмешкой над браком…  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, — успокаивающе прошептал Джон. — Но ты будешь на самом верху общества, пойдешь в университет, будешь в том мире, которому ты и принадлежишь, и, возможно, ты поймешь, что ты не хочешь меня больше, не в той жизни. Но ты только раз можешь отдать себя, Шерлок, и я не хочу, чтобы ты сожалел…  
— Да, господи! Я не священный сосуд! Почему ты всё никак не можешь понять, что я _никогда_ не захочу никого другого? Я люблю тебя с двенадцати лет, с того самого первого дня, как я встретил тебя, и когда ты прыгнул в озеро, чтоб сразиться с тремя мальчишками, старше и больше, хотя я вел себя как балованный ребенок! Я — как те птицы… о, избавлю тебя от деталей, те, кто выбирает пару на всю жизнь… И я всегда, всегда любил тебя и буду любить!  
Джон крепко держал его, с удивлением чувствуя, как горячие слезы наполняют глаза. Он знал, что всё это правда. Джон всё еще хранил письмо, доказывающее это: Шерлок знал всё задолго до того, как сам Джон это понял.  
— Я полюбил тебя еще раньше, — сказал он, когда почувствовал, что голос не предаст его. — С того момента, как я увидел тебя тогда, верхом на лошади. Я подумал, что ты самое красивое существо, которое я когда-либо видел. Просто… мне понадобилось больше времени, чтобы это понять. Но я всегда любил тебя, и я с самого первого дня знал, что это значит, — что я сделаю всё, чтоб тебя защитить.  
Шерлок зашипел как рассерженный кот.  
— Не нужно меня защищать. Сколько? Сколько я еще должен любить тебя, чтобы ты поверил мне?  
Джон проглотил горячий комок и задумался. Это был честный вопрос.  
— Когда всё будет закончено, — сказал он, наконец. — Когда ты вернешь себе свое настоящее имя. Если тогда ты всё еще будешь хотеть меня, то я твой, телом и душой.  
Шерлок раздраженно посмотрел на него, но подчинился. Джон нежно погладил его по волосам и осторожно спросил:  
— Шерлок? Когда ты говорил об этом, я хочу сказать, ты никогда не хотел попробовать это как…? Э-э, я имею в виду…  
— Заняться содомией с тобой, когда я сверху? Ты об этом спрашиваешь? — Шерлок дернул плечами. — Ну, может быть, когда-нибудь, просто, чтобы понять, что это такое. Но нам обоим нравится делать это другим способом. Тебе нравится трогать меня, видеть, до какой черты ты можешь меня довести, и как сводишь меня этим с ума, и я обожаю, когда ты это делаешь. Но то, что тебе действительно нравится, — это наслаждаться мной. Ты был намного больше возбужден, заставляя меня подчиняться, чем когда я прикасался к тебе.  
— О-о, — сказал Джон, удивленный невероятной точностью наблюдений Шерлока, и сразу же почувствовав себя виноватым.  
— _Джо-о-н_ , — сказал Шерлок таким тоном, как будто ему было скучно. — Мне нравится, когда ты заставляешь меня подчиняться. В общем, если ты не собираешься заняться со мной содомией, я бы очень хотел, чтоб ты снова подчинил меня себе.  
Джон перекатился на Шерлока, подняв его руки над головой и крепко сжал его запястья, и пристально посмотрел в его бездонные светлые глаза.  
— Идиот, — проворчал он, наслаждаясь видом того, как зрачки Шерлока расширяются. — После всех тех бед, от которых я оберегал твою девственную задницу, — в тюрьме, в Бартсе, — ты думаешь, что я вот так легко позволю тебе расстаться с невинностью? Ты **мой** , Шерлок Холмс, мой. Не забывай об этом. Я возьму тебя, когда буду готов к этому, и не раньше.  
Шерлок вновь задрожал всем телом и выгнул спину, закрыв глаза и закинув голову, выставляя напоказ беззащитное горло.  
— Твой, — выдохнул он глубоким гортанным мурлыканьем.  
Джон жадно поцеловал его, покусывая подставленную шею, а затем опустился ниже, туда, где под воротником не будет видно, и втянул нежную кожу, прикусив ее так, чтоб остался алеющий след. Шерлок учащенно дышал и корчился под ним, пытаясь потереться своим членом о его бедро. Джон отпустил руки Шерлока и лег на него так, чтоб их члены оказались прижаты друг к другу, что ощущалось гораздо приятнее, когда между ними не было преграды в виде штанов и ночных рубашек. Он перекатил их так, чтоб они легли на бок, а затем обхватил и сильно сжал задницу Шерлока, что заставило того толкаться в него еще сильнее.  
Джон открыл глаза, наслаждаясь видом Шерлока, и его взгляд случайно упал на банку с мазью, которую они теперь держали на ночном столике.  
— О, да, — вслух сказал он. — Подожди-ка… — он потянулся через Шерлока к банке, и опустил в нее пальцы, затем неуклюже бухнулся обратно, взял ладонь Шерлока, и размазал мазь по его и своей руке. Шерлок обхватил член Джона, но их руки продолжали мешать друг другу, пока Шерлок вдруг не сказал:  
—О-о, нет, давай так, — и обхватил оба их члена своими длинными тонкими пальцами. Джон понял, что он задумал, сразу же, обхватил руку Шерлока своей ладонью, и через минуту они нашли удобный для них обоих ритм, скользя, толкаясь и вцепившись друг в друга для устойчивости. Это было несколько беспорядочным и неуклюжим, но также и невероятно возбуждающим. Джон схватил Шерлока за шею и потянул к себе для еще одного жадного поцелуя, когда почувствовал, как член Шерлока внезапно начал скользить против одного особенно чувствительного местечка. Удовольствие нарастало и нарастало, пока Джон не излился, выдыхая свой крик в рот Шерлока. Тот помедлил немного, а затем позволил обмякающему члену Джона выскользнуть из его пальцев и начал ласкать себя, лежа рядом с Джоном, который широко раскрыв глаза, наблюдал за ним. Он приподнялся на локте, не в силах оторвать взгляд от завораживающего зрелища, _о, быстрее и легче, надо запомнить это_ , а затем голова Шерлока откинулась назад, и тот прикусил губу, выплескиваясь себе на руку. Джон подождал, пока его рука расслабится, и затем лег на него сверху, размазывая вязкую мазь и семя между их телами таким образом, что это послало по нервам искорки затухающего удовольствия.  
Он прижал его сверху и прошептал на ухо:  
— Ты _мой_. Мой. Мой. Я люблю тебя.

 **Примечания** :

* **Пикули** (от англ. pickles, от pickle «солить, мариновать») — смесь мелких овощей: лука, чеснока, мелких огурцов, помидоров, стручков гороха или фасоли, красного перца, моркови, баклажанов, цветной капусты и т. д. Овощи слегка отваривают (баклажаны и огурцы обдают кипятком) и сразу выкладывают в холодную воду. Затем откидывают на сито, складывают в банку или эмалированную посуду с зеленью укропа и петрушки и заливают крепким раствором (4%) уксуса, добавив по вкусу немного соли и сахара. Употребляются в качестве приправы к мясным и рыбным блюдам.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B8  
Понятное дело, что «почистить зубы»: кому ж это целоваться захочется, если от партнера разит луком и чесноком?!

** **Клей для ресниц** (Клей-смола. Сценический клей.) — специальное вещество, клей на основе каучука или латекса, который применяется для крепления накладных ресниц к веку или к основанию натуральных ресниц. Как правило, обладает нежной эластичной консистенцией, мгновенной фиксацией и длительным эффектом. Удаляется такой клей при помощи жидкости-ремовера. Клей для ресниц может быть прозрачным, он маскирует места склейки и его не видно после нанесения и черным, который выполняет помимо приклейки функцию подводки. Существуют клей-смола для ресниц, который прекрасно подойдет для крепления единичных ресничек и пучков из нескольких ресниц, а также клей для ресниц с кисточкой, который больше подойдет для крепления ленточных накладных ресниц.


	25. Желания нашего сердца. Часть 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт в тему:  
> http://savepic.ru/11158863.jpg

— Поздравьте меня, господа, — объявила Ирэн в пабе, когда они подняли свои пинты за маленьким столиком. — Я обручена!  
Джон, прикрыв ладонью глаза, только покачав головой, но Шерлок нетерпеливо сказал:  
— Ну, наконец-то! Вы добыли информацию?  
— Да, но для нас, боюсь, это не очень хорошие новости. Сэр Джеймс отсутствует каждый вечер. Однако Эффи сказала, что воскресные вечера он обычно проводит дома, так что мы можем попробовать.  
— Нам нужно быть абсолютно уверенными, что он не уйдет, или ничего не получится, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Я знаю. А что у вас, всё готово?  
— Конечно, — коротко ответил Шерлок.  
— Актеры готовы, нам просто нужно сообщить им день и время, — сказал Джон, пнув легонько Шерлока под столом. — И Шерлок уже несколько недель приплачивает беспризорникам, чтобы те глаз не спускали с Даунинг-стрит, 10, приносили нам новости, о приезжающих и уезжающих и о том, что происходит после закрытия. У него там целая банда, и он говорит, что всё под контролем.  
— Хорошо, тогда давайте попытаемся сделать это в субботу и… _что происходит_?  
На улице рядом с пабом послышались крики и гвалт.  
Когда Джон посмотрел на дверь, та с треском распахнулась, и вбежал мужчина с газетой в руках.  
— " _Глория Скотт_ "! — кричал он. — Гордость индийского флота пущена ко дну! И это сделали французы!  
Сразу поднялся невообразимый шум.  
— Это значит — война! — кричал седовласый мужчина с огромными бакенбардами, неистово потрясая кружкой.  
Шерлок, Джон и Ирэн переглянулись, молчаливые, побледневшие и странно тихие посреди всеобщего шума.  
— Возвращайтесь к своей горничной, — сказал Шерлок Ирэн тихим голосом. — Сейчас не время. Удостоверьтесь, когда Мориарти будет дома. Если мы не сможем застать его, тогда мы заменим Эффи вами и отравим его.  
К облегчению Джона, Ирэн не стала спорить с этим безумным планом. Она чуть кивнула, тронула свою кепку в знак прощания и ушла.  
Шерлок не пришел в постель этой ночью. Джон заснул под тихие звуки его скрипки, наигрывающие какую-то нежную и печальную мелодию, чтобы не тревожить Джона. Он проснулся спустя несколько часов и увидел, что Шерлок сидит в своем кресле напротив потухшего камина, и смотрит в никуда.  
— Иди в постель, любимый, — нежно позвал его Джон, подходя к нему. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать, пока не придут новости от Ирэн, и уверен, что завтра будет безумный день.  
— Что, если я не справлюсь? — спросил Шерлок безжизненным тоном. — Что, если мы проиграем?  
Джон посмотрел на него, видя перед собой на мгновение не высокого элегантного мужчину, каким тот был сейчас, а отчаянного маленького мальчика, который ничего не боялся, кроме школы. — Тогда мы придумаем другой план, — сказал он просто. — Это то, что мы всегда делали, не так ли?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него поверх колен, которые обнимал, прижимая к груди.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Это так. — Слабая улыбка тронула его лицо.

Джон приподнял край одеяла и сказал:  
— Давай, иди сюда, _Liebling_ , — И Шерлок вздохнул, поднялся на ноги, а затем забрался под одеяло. Его руки и ноги были ледяными, и Джон обнял его, взяв ладони Шерлока в свои, и начал шептать ему на ухо их песню.

— _Выкипит чайник — что делать ты будешь_?  
— _Что тут поделать? Наполню опять_.

— _Клевер поели коровы — что делать_?  
— _Что тут поделать? Посею опять_!

Шерлок с благодарностью зарылся носом в его шею, но больше в эту ночь они так и не уснули.

Как Джон и предсказывал, следующие недели были совершенным безумием. Всё время приходили и уходили посетители, клерки были очень заняты, переписывая бессчетное количество документов, которые, казалось, породил этот кризис.  
— Эй, Уотсон, вы уже закончили те отчеты по кораблям? — спросил главный клерк. Воротничок его был слегка скособоченным, на манжете виднелось пятно, а его сюртук стал теперь практически домашней одеждой.  
— Только что, сэр, — ответил Джон.  
— Хорошо. Бегите в кабинет Фелпса, вероятно, джентльмен из адмиралтейства уже там и ждет их. И захватите на обратном пути чашку чая.  
— Сию секунду, сэр, — сказал Джон, подув на бумагу, чтобы удостовериться, что чернила просохли. Он бросился вверх по лестнице, счастливый от одной мысли, что увидит Шерлока.  
Однако, когда он зашел в кабинет, то увидел, что тот поглощен разговором с тем усатым господином, который искал его, когда он был в Корнуолле. На самом деле, как только сейчас подумал Джон, господин этот крутился рядом с Шерлоком всё последнее время. Джон нахмурился. Мужчина стоял слишком близко к Шерлоку, настолько близко, что это было почти неприлично, и, кроме того, говорил тому что-то прямо на ухо. Что там за дела у них были? Однако, казалось, что Шерлок не испытывает никакого интереса к продолжению разговора, и, более того, он старается отодвинуться.  
— У меня тут отчеты для Адмиралтейства, которые, как мне сказали, здесь ожидают, — сказал Джон так громко, что Шерлок подпрыгнул.  
Усатый джентльмен… нет, постойте, его имя было каким-то немецким… — _Грюннер_! —выпрямившись и посмотрев на Джона, имел наглость положить свою руку на плечо Шерлока.  
— А, превосходно, — сказал он, раздражающе фальшиво улыбаясь. — Я уже опасался, что мне придется еще раз вернуться за ними, но теперь мы можем сразу же всё обсудить. Могу я присесть?  
— Лучше отнести их в кабинет мистера Фелпса, — ответил Шерлок, с облегчением посмотрев на Джона. — Спасибо, Джон.  
— О, не стоит беспокоить его, — начал Грюннер, но Шерлок уже оказался у двери, и широко распахнув ее, объявил:  
— Сэр, отчеты о кораблях.

Джон не понимал, что сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони, пока ему не пришлось готовить чай. Он утешал себя мыслью, что, если всё пойдет по плану, то они уже через неделю будут далеко от этого места, и никогда больше не встретятся с Грюннером… Или с главным клерком, который взял приготовленный Джоном чай и сразу же выложил на стол еще одну стопку документов для переписки, которые выглядели еще скучнее, чем отчеты о кораблях.

— Я получил записку от Ирэн, — сказал Джону Шерлок, когда они ехали домой, скрывшись в сумраке кэба. — Сэр Джеймс отменил многие свои встречи, но лишь потому, что, в связи с дипломатическим кризисом, у него появились новые обязанности. Но, по всей видимости, воскресные вечера для него священны. Мы все встретимся в эту субботу, чтобы обсудить наш план.  
— Прекрасно, — с воодушевлением ответил Джон. Кэб подпрыгнул на дороге, и от толчка Джон, почти упавший на Шерлока, был вынужден схватить его за руку, чтобы обрести равновесие. И это напомнило ему кое о чем. — Не кажется ли тебе, что этот Грюннер часто крутится возле тебя в последнее время?  
— Да он всегда это делает, — ответил Шерлок. — И пялится на меня. Сначала я забеспокоился, подумав, что, может, он узнал меня каким-нибудь образом, хотя я не мог себе представить, как. В итоге я попросил Ирэн навести справки. — Джон удивился, когда Шерлок широко усмехнулся. — Как оказалось, барон Грюннер — тайный инверт, и он прилагает очень много усилий, чтоб никто об этом не знал. По сути, у него репутация такого дамского угодника, что не во всех домах его готовы принять с распростертыми объятьями. Он зашел даже так далеко, что обручился однажды, но юная леди разорвала помолвку, когда до нее дошли слухи о его скандальном прошлом.  
— И он…— кэб остановился, и Джон замолчал, пока они не расплатились и не поднялись по лестнице в их маленькую комнатку. — Так он крутится всё это время возле тебя, пытаясь _ухаживать_ за тобой?  
— Полагаю, что да, — сказал Шерлок, вставляя ключ в замок, — Но, конечно, он никогда не говорил ничего такого, чтобы я …  
Джон скинул свое пальто и бросил его у стены, пнув дверь так, что она захлопнулась. Рукой он схватил Шерлока за кудрявую макушку, запустив пальцы в его кудри и сжав их в кулак.  
— И ты отвечал на его ухаживания? — спросил он низким, опасным голосом. Он не ревновал, на самом деле. Он знал про себя, что если Шерлок когда-нибудь захочет кого-то еще — кого-то его уровня — Джон поступит уважительно и уйдет; он знал, что заигрывания Грюннера Шерлоку неинтересны, но они уже несколько дней не касались друг друга, и были такими напряженными, что…  
— Нет, Джон, никогда, — выдохнул Шерлок. Тот зарычал и еще сильнее схватил, прижав к стене. — Я никогда… он просто думал, что я легкая добыча: сирота, бастард, без влиятельных друзей…  
Неожиданно Джон понял, что его очень взволновало то, что Шерлок купился на его игру и думает, что он ревнует, и не просто ревнует, но и то, что его возбуждает это. Сам Шерлок уже был весьма возбужден и тихонько дрожал рядом с ним. Продолжая одной рукой держать его волосы, другой Джон схватил его сзади, сжав его ягодицу и притянув его еще плотнее к себе.  
— Так вот чего ты хочешь? Ты хочешь этого богатого господина в его прекрасных костюмах, с усами и манерами? — Он потянул голову Шерлока вниз и впился в него голодным поцелуем, властно скользнув своим языком по зубам Шерлока. Тот вцепился в него, судорожно проводя ладонями по спине и шее Джона, словно не зная, куда деть свои руки. Джон обвил его талию и прижал к себе, продолжая жадно целовать. Колени Шерлока задрожали, и Джон, прислонив его к стене, начал лизать, целовать и покусывать его горло.  
— Ты хочешь его благородный маленький член? — спросил Джон. Он прижал свою ладонь к бугру на штанах Шерлока спереди и потер его, и оставил там руку, продолжая ласкать его. — Его маленький член в своей заднице, ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет, — крикнул Шерлок, явно встревоженный. Джон усмехнулся ему в шею. Он знал, что у него самого был больший член, он мог сравнить, так как большую часть своей жизни купался в компании других мужчин, и, более того, он знал, что и Шерлоку это известно. Если бы тот сейчас мог думать и использовать хотя бы десятую часть своего великолепного интеллекта, то, конечно бы, понял, что Джон его дразнит. Но это была одна из тех вещей, которые Джон любил больше всего — стоило ему потянуть Шерлока за волосы, лизнуть в шею или даже просто поцеловать особым образом, и мыслительный процесс гения просто останавливался.  
— Я хочу _твой_ член, Джон, только твой. — Очевидно, он перестал отдавать себе отчет и в том, что говорит вслух. — Пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста, дай мне…— Шерлок неожиданно опустился на колени и, открыв рот, начал пробовать через ткань штанов Джона целовать его член.  
Уотсон услышал, как сам неприлично застонал, и подумал, что с _его_ мыслительным процессом тоже всё закончено.  
— Бери его тогда, — задыхаясь, выговорил он, когда Шерлок расстегнул пуговицы, чтобы выпустить член Джона, который тут же взял в рот.  
— _О, боже_ , — со стоном выдохнул Джон, скорее слыша, чем чувствуя, как его голова ударилась о стену. Шерлок не стал намного искуснее в том, что делал, с того прошлого раза, но у Джона тоже совсем не было опыта в этом, а ощущение _теплого_ и _влажного_ рта казалось именно тем, что сейчас и требовалось. Шерлок, видимо, решил, что то, что хорошо получалось руками, вполне можно попробовать сделать и ртом, и поэтому начал облизывать языком то самое очень чувствительное местечко на члене Джона. Тот едва не закричал, и начал бездумно толкаться в этот рот, заставляя Шерлока задыхаться. Он застонал и схватил бедра Джона, чтобы потянуть его еще ближе к себе. Джон пытался немного отстраниться, но Шерлок держал его очень крепко, продолжая сосать, что было невероятно _отвлекающим_. А затем Джон вспомнил слова Шерлока о том, что Джону нравится наслаждаться им, и поэтому осторожно толкнулся еще глубже. Шерлок благодарно вобрал его, снова проведя языком по чувствительному местечку, так что Джон выдохнул и схватил его за волосы.  
 _Может быть, Шерлок не совсем прекращает думать во время секса_ , мелькнула смутная мысль; тот, определенно, прекрасно знал, чего хочет Джон, гораздо лучше, чем он сам это понимал. Джон подумал, что мог бы заниматься этим каждую ночь, всю свою жизнь. Шерлок Холмс — _восхитительный, красивый, умный, высокородный Шерлок Холмс_ — стоит на коленях перед ним, погружая член Джона в свой рот. _О, боже_. Это ощущение его горячего жадного рта!.. Джон толкнулся снова, а затем просто не мог остановится; он ощущал как горло Шерлока сжимается вокруг него, чувствуя себя просто фантастически. В паху собирался знакомый жар, и он чуть отстранился. Вместо имени Шерлока из горла его вырвался сухой придушенный звук. Шерлок открыл рот, чтоб вдохнуть, и снова вобрал его член как можно глубже.  
— Шерлок, — с трудом выговорил Джон. — О боже, Шерлок, я сейчас… — Тот снова вылизал чувствительное местечко, и Джон подался вперед, чувствуя, как изливается в этот удивительный рот. Он толкался в него снова и снова, а Шерлок облизывал и вбирал его в себя, задыхаясь, пока Джон, наконец, не нашел в себе силы отпрянуть, разбрызгав последние капли семени по лицу Шерлока. Потом опустился рядом с ним на колени и сказал, задыхаясь:  
— О боже, ты… Прости…— Джон попытался вытереть его лицо, но Шерлок отвел его руку.  
— Нет, — сказал тот. — Я _хочу_ , чтобы это было на мне. Я хочу, чтобы это осталось. Я хочу пойти завтра на Даунинг-стрит вот так, чтобы он унюхал _твой запах_ на мне и знал, что я _твой_.  
Джон посмотрел на него: его растрепанные волосы, сияющие глаза, влажное лицо и припухший рот, и сказал:  
— Боже мой, ты не можешь, я уже снова твердею от одного только взгляда на тебя.  
— Хорошо, — довольно сказал Шерлок.  
— Но, в любом случае, мы еще не закончили, — сказал Джон, поднял его и потащил в постель.  
Джон быстро разделался со своей одеждой, всё равно он уже был наполовину раздет, а затем стащил всю одежду с Шерлока и подтолкнул его к кровати так, чтобы тот лег прямо на подушку.  
— Тебе нравится, когда я трогаю тебя, помнишь? — сказал он, садясь на бедра Шерлока и скользя руками по его груди. Шерлок задрожал и начал выгибаться, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к телу Джона, но тот удерживал его бедра.  
— Я буду касаться тебя и сделаю это так, что завтра ты будешь ни на что не способен. Каждый раз, когда ты пошевелишься, повернешься или сядешь, ты будешь вспоминать о _моих_ руках на тебе. — Он взял кисть Шерлока и облизал его пальцы. — Я так это сделаю, что ты даже перо не сможешь взять, чтобы не стать тут же очень твердым. — Джон тщательно облизал каждый палец Шерлока, крепко прижимая его другой рукой за запястье к постели. Он провел кончиками пальцев по его горлу, и вновь по груди, лаская соски, которые уже затвердели маленькими бутонами, а затем потер их так, что Шерлок начал метаться под ним, и лизал их, пока тот не стал корчиться. — Каждый раз, когда ты будешь двигаться, — шептал он, — ты будешь чувствовать, как твоя рубашка касается тебя здесь и будешь вспоминать мои губы на своем теле.  
Шерлок лежал, тяжело дыша, с широко распахнутыми глазами, зрачки стали широкими, взгляд безумным, когда Джон чуть приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, скользя пальцами по длинному боку Шерлока к его бедрам и обратно. Шерлок попытался повернуться к нему, но Джон прижал его бедра к постели. Он проталкивал свой язык в его рот, жадно целовал его губы, слизывая с них свой собственный вкус и проталкивая свой язык дальше, стремясь вызвать у Шерлока свежие воспоминания о толстом члене Джона в его горле. — Всё, что ты завтра попробуешь, будет напоминать тебе обо мне, — властно сказал он, наслаждаясь дрожью, охватившей всё тело Шерлока.  
Джон скользнул вниз и взял его за руки, мягко целуя нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястий, а затем вытянул его руки над головой.  
— Возьмись за изголовье. И не двигайся, пока не разрешу, — сказал он, и потянулся за мазью.  
При первом прикосновении скользкой руки Джона к его члену, Шерлок застонал и попытался упереться ногами в кровать, чтобы выгнуться, но Джон мягко толкнул его обратно.  
— Расставь ноги. Шире. Вот так. — Он уселся между ног Шерлока, проведя по ним медленным ласкающим движением вверх к бедрам, затем к маленькому отверстию между ним. Он потер своим пальцем там, очень легко, но Шерлок раздвинул ноги как можно шире и умоляюще застонал.  
— Это _мое_ , — напомнил ему Джон, скользнув кончиком смазанного пальца внутрь. О боже, там было так узко, гораздо уже, чем у бедного, постоянно используемого Тэдди. Джон не пытался продвинуться глубоко, просто поглаживал кончиком пальца колечко напряженных мускулов, пока не почувствовал, что Шерлок расслабился.  
— Это мое. Однажды я засуну свой член в тебя. Только я. Никто больше так тебя не коснется, никогда. Я хочу, чтобы каждый раз, когда кто-то посмотрит на тебя и просто подумает о твоей заднице, ты вспоминал, _кому_ она принадлежит. Вспоминал о моих пальцах внутри тебя, о моих руках на твоей коже, на твоем теле.  
Джон обхватил своей скользкой рукой член Шерлока и легонько подвигал кулаком несколько раз, пока Шерлок не вцепился еще сильнее в изголовье кровати, корчась от усилий оставаться неподвижным.  
— Вот так. Очень хорошо, — похвалил его Джон. — Оставайся так, а я о тебе позабочусь. — Он протолкнул палец глубже и потер гладкие стенки, отвлеченный на мгновение ощущением горячей гладкой кожи. С Тэдди он не обращал на это внимания или, может, был слишком пьян для этого, но Шерлок был таким нежным там, как горячий бархат, и когда Джон повернул руку, то почувствовал…  
Шерлок вдруг застонал так, как Джон еще не слыхал, и буквально подскочил на кровати.  
Джон испуганно взглянул на него, подумав, что причинил ему боль, но Шерлок сам толкнулся на его руку и попросил, задыхаясь:  
— Сделай так еще раз, о боже мой, Джон, что ты только что сделал, пожалуйста…  
Джон попробовал повращать своим пальцем, и вновь тронул то место, что опять заставило Шерлока выгнуть спину и застонать. Яркие пятна покрыли его бледные скулы. Джон смотрел, завороженный, медленно лаская член Шерлока и одновременно в том же ритме погружая свой палец глубже, каждый раз задевая тот чувствительный бугорок, который случайно обнаружил. Джон делал это медленно и тщательно, через какое-то время добавив второй палец, когда ощутил, что мышцы расслабились достаточно. Потребовалось не так много времени, чтоб дыхание Шерлока участилось, и тот весь застыл, а затем стал судорожно выдыхать:  
— _О-о, о-о, о-о_ … — Он замер, мышцы его конвульсивно дернулись, ритмично обхватывая пальцы Джона, глубоко погруженные в него, и излился в его руку.  
Джон смотрел, абсолютно завороженный видом длинного изящного тела Шерлока, дрожащего под его руками. Он уже наполовину был возбужден от того, что касался его вот так, но видеть и чувствовать всё это было почти нестерпимым. Шерлок еще сжимался вокруг его пальцев, и Джон подумал, судорожно сглотнув, как было бы легко сейчас развести колени Шерлока и скользнуть в этот горячий расширенный вход…  
 _Нет…нет…нет…_ — сказал он себе, неохотно вытаскивая пальцы и слезая с постели, чтобы найти тряпку.  
Джону пришлось буквально отдирать застывшие пальцы Шерлока от изголовья кровати. Когда он нежно перевернул его на бок, Шерлок всё еще был неподвижен и настолько дезориентирован, что Джон стал беспокоиться, что причинил своими действиями непоправимый урон. Он лег рядом и нежно провел подушечками пальцев по тонкому лицу Шерлока, когда тот открыл затуманенные глаза.  
— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Джон. — Я так сильно люблю тебя.  
Шерлок улыбнулся, прижимаясь лицом к рукам Джона.  
— Мне кажется, тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться, о чем я думаю, — сонно сказал он. — Я больше _ни о чем другом_ не смогу думать. Никогда.  
Он вытянулся на кровати, все еще слегка дрожа, словно приходя в себя от шока. Джон с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Шерлок выглядел как чья-то безумная мечта: растрепанные кудри, губы всё еще красные и припухшие, следы наслаждения Джона, подсыхавшие на лице.  
— Ты знаешь, я ведь не имел в виду то, что сказал тогда, — проговорил Джон. — Это просто был хороший предлог, чтоб прижать тебя к стенке.  
— Да? Конечно, я знал. — Шерлок всё еще говорил, словно был одурманен.  
Если они не оденутся и не заберутся под одеяло в ближайшее время, подумал Джон, то уснут, и проснутся через несколько часов, полностью замерзшие.  
— Я люблю тебя. _Mein Geliebter_ , — прошептал Шерлок в шею Джона.  
Тот крепко обнял его и зарылся носом в растрепанные кудряшки, ощущая, что любит его всем сердцем.

— Еще раз и с самого начала, — сказал Шерлок. — Всем нужно быть на месте точно в четверть девятого, когда я и Джон подъедем к Даунинг-стрит. Виггинс?  
— Я с парнями на улице. Часть будет просить милостыню, остальные — просто толочься. — Виггинс был бледным и совершенно не располагающим к себе юношей, но в его запавших глазах были ум и хитринка, вызывавшие у Джона уважение. — Будем ждать сигнала. Третий этаж, третье окно справа, всё просто. Как увидим сигнал, тут же шум поднимем, и устроим на улице суету.  
Стокер, актер, добавил:  
— В этот момент актеры, переодетые студентами, начнут кричать: "Жгите министра! Смерть Мориарти! _Sic semper tyrannis_!" (лат. " _Такова участь тиранов!_ "). Ну и всё остальное, что придет в голову. Те из нас, кто будет одет, как джентльмен, начнут выражать протест и требовать, чтоб полиция навела порядок, что будет знАком студентам, что им пора сматываться, а затем эта леди…— он отвесил легкий иронический поклон в сторону Ирэн, что была одета конюхом и сжимала в зубах трубку, — выйдет на сцену в последнем драматическом акте.  
— Иными словами, я падаю замертво прямо на глазах у охраны, — сказала она.  
— Затем мы все толпимся вокруг нее и мешаем что-то предпринять, в лучших традициях высшего класса.  
— Потом в дело вступаю я, — добавил Виггинс, а вы, джентльмены, начнете кричать, что я обчистил ваши карманы. Охранники должны среагировать на это, а нам нужно будет смываться.  
— И к этому времени вы, предположительно, уже достигнете того, чего ради всё это затевается, и огни рампы погаснут, — закончил Стокер.  
— Именно, — сказал Шерлок, выглядя очень довольным. — Вы придете сюда в половине одиннадцатого, и мисс Адлер расплатится с вами.  
— Если я восстану из мертвых, то, конечно же, — улыбнулась Ирэн.  
Стокер и Виггинс допили свои пинты и откланялись. Ирэн присела рядом с Шерлоком, который мрачно уставился на свой полный бокал.  
— Выше голову, Севен! Вы же просто творите чудеса, когда задумываете такие вещи. Всё пройдет как по маслу, вот увидите.

И сначала всё так и шло. Точно в двадцать минут девятого Джона и Шерлока сопроводили в частную гостиную Премьер-министра. Сердце юноши билось так сильно, что ему казалось, сэр Джеймс обязательно это услышит. Джон был с папкой бумаг, следом — Шерлок, с каким-то письмом.  
На Джона сэр Джеймс почти не взглянул, просматривая документы возле камина, а когда закончил это, сказал Шерлоку:  
— Вы от Фелпса, не так ли?  
— Да, господин Премьер-министр, но он не посылал меня сегодня. Письмо — из Адмиралтейства, его велено вам передать, мне сказали, что это очень срочно и важно.  
Сэр Джеймс взял письмо, вскрыл его и прочел. Глаза его сузились. Он встал и коротко сказал:  
— Мне нужно перо, чтоб ответить. Ждите здесь, — и ушел, выйдя через боковую дверь, не оглянувшись. Шерлок бесшумно прыгнул к двери, чтобы успеть, до того как она закроется, сунуть между ней и проемом носок. Он быстро глянул через плечо на Джона и кивнул ему.  
Джон кивнул в ответ и достал из кармана бумажный пакет, который бросил в огонь. Сначала ничего не происходило, но затем раздался громкий хлопок, и комната стала быстро наполняться густым черным дымом. Джон бросился к окну, широко распахнув его и три раза помахал платком, как и было условлено. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: послышался крик: "Пожар!", "Горим!", сразу подхваченный всей улицей. Гул всеобщего замешательства нарастал.  
Тем временем, Шерлок, бесшумно и быстро, как кошка, отошел от двери — кажется, он увидел всё, что хотел: тайник, где спрятаны были документы. Накануне он обсуждал это с Джоном: при опасности люди бегут спасать, то, что им ценнее всего. Или что никогда не должно оказаться в чужих руках. И для их Премьера это, конечно, — те самые письма, в тайнике, о котором говорила Ирэн…  
И, похоже, их ловушка сработала…  
Джон, швырнув их "бомбу" в камин, отступил назад, чрезвычайно довольный собой, и внезапно понял, что не знает, что теперь делать дальше. Они как-то ни разу не коснулись этого в обсуждениях. Но ведь он же, определенно, не должен стоять, словно глупый гусак. Может быть, ему надо пытаться тушить пожар?  
Джон с волнением огляделся и заметил стакан, стоявший рядом с креслом сэра Джэймса. Он плеснул на огонь, и тот сразу же вспыхнул ярким голубоватым пламенем. Джон ошеломленно моргнул: господи, да ведь это же не вода, сэр Джеймс пил бренди… и сейчас пойдет к черту весь план, потому что пожар начнется всерьез…  
— Звонок! — крикнул Шерлок, выбегая стремительно в зал, завопив: — Пожар! Скорее, воды!  
Точно. Звонок. Джон нашел его и дернул так сильно, что возможно, сорвал. Он развернулся и стал искать воду — чашку, кувшин, что угодно! Взгляд его упал на вазу ранних нарциссов, стоявшую на каменной полке. Он схватил ее и бросил в огонь, который сразу же зашипел и окутался облаком черного дыма. В воздухе запахло горелой травой.  
— Что здесь происходит? — ледяным тоном произнес сэр Джэймс, останавливаясь в дверном проеме, когда рядом показался Шерлок с кувшином воды, за которым следовали две горничные с наполненными ведрами. Шерлок быстро вылил воду из кувшина на горящую массу в камине, и в воздух поднялся пепел.  
— Мне так жаль, сэр, — сказал Джон, пугаясь пристального и холодного взгляда Премьера. — Я думаю… что… дымоход загорелся, сэр… я плеснул туда первое, что подвернулось под руку… и это было ваше брэнди, сэр. И всё запылало сильнее…  
Сэр Джеймс бросил на него взгляд, в котором явно читалось, что лучше бы Джон сам прыгнул в костер, и избавил мир от своей глупости. Он без слов развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Мне так жаль… оставим так окна, чтобы проветрилось? — спросил Джон у горничных. Шерлок быстро пнул его лодыжку, и Джон моргнул. Он забыл, что они договаривались вести себя так, как будто слуги невидимы.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — сказала одна из горничных, застенчиво ему улыбнувшись. Он увидел, что под чепцом ее волосы ярко-рыжие, и это неожиданно напомнило ему об Эмми. — Мы их закроем потом.  
Они ждали, и Джон ощущал себя очень неловко, пока девушки минут десять убирали весь беспорядок, а потом сэр Джеймс вошел, наконец, неся запечатанное письмо. Он передал его Шерлоку без единого слова, посмотрев на Джона как на отвратительное насекомое, которое каким-то образом забралось на его туфли, а затем отвернулся.  
— Ты видел это? — почти не дыша, спросил Джон, когда они уже были в безопасном укрытии кэба.  
— Всё чисто, — счастливо ответил Шерлок. — О, Джон, это было так умно с твоей стороны — выплеснуть в огонь бренди! Мориарти теперь ничего и не заподозрит, а дымовую бомбу полностью уберут горничные.  
— Э-э, — пробормотал Джон, не желая сознаваться, как всё было на самом деле.  
— Хочу, чтобы этот кэб ехал быстрее, — сказал Шерлок, нахмурясь. — Вид того, как ты поджигаешь камин, поджег и меня… Я хочу взять у тебя в рот _сейчас же_.  
К паху Джона, который только что находился в спокойном и расслабленном состоянии, сразу же прилил жар, и он ощутил себя в полной готовности, как если бы откликнулся на приказ мистера Минчина, кричавшего по утрам: "Подъем!"  
— О боже, да, — сказал он, а затем наклонился, постучал по крыше кэба и крикнул:  
— Эй, кучер, поторопитесь! Пол гинеи, если довезете нас за двадцать минут.

Джон был так обеспокоен их обманом, что не подумал о том, как они проберутся в здание Парламента следующей ночью, и этот грех был искуплен тем, что бОльшую часть понедельника он пребывал в состоянии тихой паники. К счастью, Шерлок был более оптимистичен.  
— Всё будет в порядке! — заверил он Джона, когда они сидели в пабе с Ирэн. — Пока нас не поймают с поличным, а нас не поймают, мы сможем выйти оттуда так же, как и любой другой. Гораздо меньший риск.  
— Но мы совершаем кражу! — прошипел Джон. — Как это может быть менее рискованным?  
Пришел Виггинс и пробрался к их столу.  
— Он уехал, — доложил парень. — Весь разряженный, фу-ты ну-ты!  
Шерлок протянул ему монету.  
— Прекрасно. Он отправился в оперу, верно? Если Франция не нападет на нас сию же минуту, он останется там на весь вечер. Дождемся, когда начнется спектакль, и пойдем.  
— "Эрмиона"*, — с некоторой печалью сказала Ирэн.  
Шерлок удивленно взглянул на нее:  
— Вы знаете эту оперу?  
— У моей матери было отличное контральто. Она пела мне, когда я была ребенком, и я надеялась последовать по ее стопам, но тетя не одобряла карьеру певицы.  
— Моя семья тоже не одобряла мой выбор профессии, — сказал Шерлок. — Не уверен, как они отнеслись бы к грабежу со взломом, но, надо признать, что мотивы у меня благородные.  
Ирэн допила свою пинту.  
— Ну что же, пора, — сказала он, усмехаясь. — Готов, Виги?

Спустя полчаса Джон и Шерлок были в узкой нише на Даунинг-стрит, ожидая пока Виггинс появится на аллее, двигаясь в направлении главной улицы и бодро насвистывая то, что Джон опознал как « _Мороз на земле_ ».  
— Это ты научил его? — прошептал он.  
Шерлок загадочно взглянул на него.  
— На удачу, — ответил он. — Ирэн займет Эффи, пошли.  
Они прокрались к задней двери, которую Эффи оставляла незапертой, когда планировала встретиться с Ирэн, своим предполагаемым женихом. Джон не удержался, чтобы не оглядеться, и увидел Ирен, заключившую в пламенные объятия ту самую рыжеволосую горничную. Он понадеялся, что ей не слишком разобьет сердце финал этой истории, ну, по крайней мере, Ирэн не удастся украсть ее невинность. Или удастся? Размышления над этим вопросом отвлекли его от паники, пока он бесшумно следовал за Шерлоком по черной лестнице в коридор, который ему был знаком с прошлой ночи. Это снова заставило его ощутить волнение.

Гостиная была такой же, какой они вчера ее покинули, в камине горел слабый огонь, и свет единственной лампы освещал полумрак комнаты.  
— Возьми лампу, — прошептал Шерлок, и Джон послушно выполнил его просьбу, в то время как Шерлок шагнул В маленькую темную комнату. Он становился прямо возле камина, который здесь был погасшим, и безошибочно нажал на спрятанный за изгибом полки рычаг. Панель немедленно распахнулась.  
— Хорошо, что ты в детстве много времени проводил в изучении потайных коридоров и скрытых мест, — прошептал Джон.  
Шерлок слишком фокусировался на задаче, чтобы ответить.  
— Мне сейчас не нужен свет, отойди назад и постой у двери, — сказал он негромко. Джон отошел, поставив лампу на стол, и облокотился на стену так, чтобы видеть коридор. Прошла пара минут и он услышал, как Шерлок тихо зовет его.  
— Я достал все письма, но почему-то не удается закрыть тайник. Посвети мне снова.  
Джон взял лампу и поднял ее над склонившимся Шерлоком. Он прислушивался к каждому звуку, доносившемуся из коридора, но слышал только звук проезжающих по улице экипажей. Замочек на дверце сейфа был немного сбит, потому Шерлоку понадобилась минута, прежде чем он смог захлопнуть ее с негромким щелчком. Джон выдохнул в облегчении:  
— Пойдем, — сказал он и повернулся, чтобы вернуть лампу на место.  
И замер.  
Он слышал, как позади него Шерлок резко вздохнул.  
На пороге, с лицом, совершенно лишенным всякого выражения, стоял Андерсон.

**Примечания:**

* **"Эрмиона"** ("Гермиона")/Ermione/ (премьера — в Неаполе, 1819) — опера итальянского композитора Джоаккино Россини. Трагическое музыкальное действо в двух актах из жизни мифологических героев Древней Греции, с гибелью предателя и тирана в финале. Заглавную партию исполняет сопрано.


	26. В пролом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название 19 главы взято из пьесы Шекспира Генрих V.  
>  Акт 3, Сцена 1  
> Оригинал англ.   
> Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more  
> …  
> I see you stand like greyhounds in the slips,  
> Straining upon your start. The game’s afoot:  
> Follow your spirit, and upon this charge
> 
>  
> 
> Что ж, снова ринемся, друзья, в пролом,  
> …  
> Стоите, вижу, вы, как своры гончих,  
> На травлю рвущиеся. Поднят зверь.  
> С отвагой в сердце риньтесь в бой, крича:  
> "Господь за Гарри и святой Георг!"  
> http://lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/henry5.txt
> 
> Фраза "в игру" ("the game’s afoot") известна сама по себе как слова Холмса, которые он использует, чтобы взбодрить Уотсона в каноне. И она известна больше, чем оригинальные слова, использованные Шекспиром. Причем эту фразу часто неправильно интерпретируют как побуждение включиться в игру, в которую кто-то играет. По сути эта игра означает охоту…преследование кого-то.

Какое-то мгновение никто не двигался. Затем Джон сделал шаг вперед, опустив лампу, в попытке скрыть Шерлока из виду, но было уже поздно. Андерсон коротко взглянул на Джона и снова перевел взгляд на Шерлока, уже не отрываясь от него. Сначала он просто смотрел, а затем его суховатое лицо внезапно осветилось улыбкой.  
— Лорд Шерлок, — выдохнул он.   
Джон, замерев, стоял рядом, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Шерлок, казалось, и вовсе обратился в камень. Андерсон тряхнул головой, словно отбрасывая какие-то мешающие мысли:  
— Я знаю, что у вас нет причин доверять мне, — сказал он. — Но я всё это время знал, что вы живы. Я был тем, кто сказал сэру Джеймсу, что вы погибли. Я солгал ради вас.   
Шерлок сильно побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки.   
— И для чего вам это было нужно? — спросил, приподняв бровь.  
Андерсон шагнул вперед.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, но не сейчас, нет времени. Джим Мориарти уже у дверей, и будет здесь через минуту. Завтра вечером, в "Приюте рыбака".  
Увидев недоверие на лице Шерлока, он быстро снял с пальца кольцо и вложил в его руку.   
— Пожалуйста, поверьте мне, судьба Англии лежит на другой чаше весов. А сейчас уходите.  
Ни Шерлок, ни Джон не обменялись ни единым словом, пока не оказались в безопасности своей маленькой комнаты, плотно закрыв дверь и придвинув к ней умывальник для пущей предосторожности. Джон стал разводить огонь в камине, а Шерлок вытащил кольцо из кармана и уставился на него.  
— Что это за кольцо? — спросил Джон, сев в кресло.  
— Оно принадлежало моему отцу, — ответил Шерлок, подняв его вверх и рассматривая так, как будто пытался что-то в нем разглядеть. — Когда-то оно было кольцом моего прадеда, сэра Перси. — Он нажал на что-то сбоку, и пластинка открылась, показав под ней странное устройство. Он протянул кольцо Джону.   
Тот внимательно рассмотрел его и увидел, что форма цветка на кольце была такова, что ее можно было использовать для приложения к воску или чернилам. Что-то всплыло в его памяти.   
— Сэр Пэрси – твой предок – был _Алым Первоцветом_?  
— О, ты слышал о нем? — Шерлок забрал кольцо и аккуратно закрыл панельку на нем. — Не так хорош, как пират, но такой же дикий, как все мои предки. Я очень хорошо знаю это кольцо. Вероятно, Андерсону его дал мой отец.  
Шерлок посмотрел в огонь, вертя в руке украшение, но Джон услышал нотку надежды в его голосе.   
— Шерлок, он мертв, — мягко сказал он. — Я проверил это, будь уверен. Он, должно быть, передал кольцо мистеру Андерсону раньше.   
— Но зачем? — спросил Шерлок, нахмурившись. — Он же исчез на два года! Если только они не встречались, пока я был за границей.   
— Есть только один способ узнать это, — сказал Джон. — Мы пойдем на встречу с ним?  
Шерлок задумался.   
— Он легко мог нас выдать сегодня, это было бы легче, чем хватать нас в прибрежном пабе. Если это ловушка, то я не вижу в ней никакого смысла. — Он задумчиво уставился на огонь. — Мы встретимся с ним, — сказал он, наконец. — Но мы подойдем к этому вопросу очень тщательно.  
— А письма? Возьмем их с собой?  
— Нет, ни в коем случае. Я сказал, что встречусь с ним, но это не значит, что я доверяю ему. — Неожиданно он усмехнулся, глядя на Джона. — Мы сделаем копии. Какая удача для меня, что ты стал таким опытным клерком!  
Джон ожидал, что полночи проведет без сна, беспомощно пялясь в потолок и прислушиваясь к горестной музыке скрипки Шерлока, так что переписывание важных документов поначалу показалась ему интересной затеей. Они рассортировали письма так, чтобы сначала переписать наиболее шокирующие и компрометирующие, особенно те, в которых речь шла о " _Глории Скотт_ ". Джон только головой качал, по мере того, как на свет божий выходило все больше и больше темных делишек Мориарти.   
— Андерсон был прав, мы просто обязаны лишить Мориарти власти. Ты берешь эти, а я возьму вот эти, — наконец, сказал Шерлок, пододвинув стопку писем к Джону. — Надеюсь, чернил нам хватил.   
Чернил хватило дольше, чем Джона. К третьему письму переписывание стало совершенно монотонным процессом, и к тому времени, как стопка писем уменьшилась наполовину, Джон начал клевать носом и чуть не разлил чернила.   
— Все, я пошел спать, — сказал он Шерлоку, который продолжал яростно царапать бумагу пером. — Я плохо спал уже несколько дней. Если я немного не отдохну, то завтра меня просто уволят.  
— Не переживай на этот счет, — рассеяно сказал ему Шерлок. — Я уже тебя уволил.   
— Что?  
— Мы получили всё, что нам было нужно на Даунинг-стрит. Тебе нет нужды туда возвращаться. А мне придется, потому что я сделал себя незаменимым для Фелпса, и, боюсь, поднимется суета, если я просто не приду. Привлекать к себе внимание – это последнее, что нам сейчас нужно. Но я скажу им завтра, что у тебя умер отец, и нам обоим нужно уехать на север на неопределенно долгое время. Мне даже не придется лгать, потому что я не буду говорить им, когда именно умер твой отец.   
— О боже, почему ты мне всё это раньше не сказал? Я бы тогда переписал их утром.  
— О-о, — перо Шерлока замерло в воздухе. — Так ты можешь. Мне просто не пришло в голову.   
— Ради всего святого, Шерлок, уже далеко за полночь. Пошли спать.

 

Они приехали в "Приют рыбака" намного раньше и провели время, исследуя окрестности, а потом отправили в паб Ирэн. Она вернулась через полчаса, тряся головой.  
— Там много пьяных мужланов, но ничего подозрительного я не заметила, если не считать дурной запах плесени. Однако пиво не такое уж и плохое.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Вы тогда езжайте домой. Нам нужно быть уверенными, что один из нас останется на свободе. Если что-то случится, передайте письма оппозиции.  
Он посмотрел на Джона, нахмурившись. Тот понял, о чем он думает, так же легко, как если бы тот сказал это вслух.  
— Даже не думай. Если ты пойдешь, то пойду и я. И он не предаст нас. Хотел бы – сделал это прошлой ночью. И, кроме того, он дал тебе кольцо Первоцвета, так что…  
— Подождите, что? — прервала его Ирэн.  
— Кольцо моего отца. Я рассказывал вам, — нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок.  
— Про Первоцвет вы ничего не говорили. Но это же важно! Это то, что важно для оппозиции. Конечно, я не должна была знать этого, но я слышала, как они говорили о нем, когда была во Франции. Кто-то встречался там с Алым Первоцветом.  
— Вот видишь? — сказал Джон. — И неважно, кто он … Алый Первоцвет или Алая Чума, мы пойдем вместе, или ты не пойдешь туда вообще.  
Шерлок проворчал:   
— Всё еще проверяешь мою подпругу, да?  
— Всегда буду проверять, — согласился Джон.   
— Берегите себя, — сказала Ирэн, в этот раз она очень серьезно смотрела на них, а затем пожала им руки и ушла. 

В пабе Джон взял им еды и выпивки, и они уселись за столик ждать. Шерлок, что было неудивительно, даже не притворялся заинтересованным в еде, и Джон съел половину. В пять минут десятого Андерсон вошел в дверь, одетый в очень неброское пальто и кепку.  
Он сел к ним за столик и кивнул.   
— Джон Уотсон. Извините, мне следовало бы вас запомнить, — сказал он тихо. — Предполагаю, что никто из вас не использует свои настоящие имена?  
— Джон – да, так как это довольно распространенное имя, — натянуто ответил Шерлок. — А меня можете называть _Севен_.   
Андерсон покачал головой:  
— У вас уже есть другое имя, — сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана телеграмму и передавая ее Шерлоку. — Надеюсь, это поможет убедить вас в моей честности и добрых намерениях, а также станет для вас доброй вестью.  
Шерлок развернул телеграмму и прочел ее. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но он побледнел так сильно, что Джон инстинктивно поднял руку, чтоб поддержать его.   
Шерлок перечитал телеграмму второй раз, затем третий, и передал ее Джону, а сам положил руки на колени, чтобы скрыть то, как они задрожали.   
Джон взглянул на листок бумаги:  
 _РЭДБЕРД ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ДОВЕРЯТЬ ЭТОМУ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ ОН ИЗ БРАТСТВА ПИРАТОВ КАПИТАНА ББ_  
( англ. _redbeard_ – красная борода, _blackbeard_ – черная борода)  
Джон наморщил лоб и глянул на Шерлока:  
— Рэдберд?  
— Рэдберд – это я, — ответил юный лорд. Казалось, он пытается успокоиться. — А капитан Блэкберд – это мой брат. Майкрофт _жив_.   
— Меня отправили шпионить за Мориарти с самого начала, — сказал Андерсон. Перед ним теперь стояла пинта, и он даже умудрился купить брэнди для Шерлока, хотя тот только пригубил его. — Это довольно долгая история, но мы всё организовали тогда с той кражей. Не то чтобы ваш кузен не был виновен, но лорд Майкрофт знал о его повадках, и решил, что мы можем это использовать. Конечно, всё произошло, когда милорда не было в поместье, потому что иначе ему пришлось бы встать на мою защиту. — Андерсон с благодарностью посмотрел на Шерлока. — Вы почти испортили нашу задумку, хотя, конечно, я вам очень благодарен. В конце концов, всё получилось, как должно.  
— Если бы Майкрофт с самого начала посвятил бы меня в свои планы, — запальчиво начал Шерлок, и Джон положил руку на его колено в успокаивающем жесте.   
— Граф дал мне кольцо до того, как я уехал из поместья, конечно. Это было задолго до того, как я получил информацию о планах сэра Джеймса Мориарти. Он держал свои намерения в тайне. Но скоро я услышал кое-что еще. — Андерсон помедлил в нерешительности, поглядывая на Шерлока. — Его сын вернулся из школы. И он был в ярости оттого, что вам каким-то образом удалось ускользнуть от него, и он так кричал об этом, что ему было всё равно, кто это услышит. Вам стоит знать, что он был одержим вами до самой вашей "смерти". Я хорошо его уже знал, и понимал, как это опасно. И я добился того, чтобы ваш отец тоже понял это и отправил вас за границу туда, где вы были бы вне его досягаемости.   
Джон моргнул. Все эти годы он думал, что семья Шерлока пыталась удержать его подальше от него, Джона, но выходило так, что вовсе не он был причиной ссылки Шерлока.   
— Что ж, это многое объясняет, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.  
— Да. Джим был головной болью для вашего отца, но благом для меня. Он из тех господ, которые к слугам относится, как к мебели. Вы знаете таких людей, я уверен, — добавил он, закатив глаза, и Джон почувствовал, как улыбается ему. — Он был частью плана по уничтожению вашей семьи. Я узнал об этом и послал предупреждение вашему отцу и лорду Майкрофту, но я не знал о нападении, совершенном на лорда Майкрофта, так как Джим не участвовал в этой части плана. Однако, его светлость был достаточно проницателен, чтобы увидеть предупреждающие знаки. Он остался в живых, и сейчас работает в стане оппозиции, во Франции, вместе с Джозефом Беллом.   
— Майкрофт – _Алый Первоцвет_ , — выдохнул Шерлок.   
— Да, — подтвердил Андерсон. — Он знал, что вы не погибли, потому что я рассказал ему, но вы просто испарились без следа после того, что случилось в поместье. Написать ему вчера о том, что вы живы и здоровы, было самой счастливой задачей в моей жизни.  
— Вы можете доставить меня к нему? — спросил Шерлок. — У меня есть деньги…  
Андесон покачал головой.   
— Он едет сюда, — ответил он. — Он уже в пути.   
— Что? — Шерлок был удивлен. — Но это небезопасно, его здесь узнают…  
Андерсон наклонился вперед:  
— Послушайте меня. Сейчас всё изменилось. Завтра кабинет министров поднимет вопрос о войне с Францией, до того, как это сделает Парламент. Нам нужно остановить Мориарти до того, как это случится, и сейчас у вас есть средства для этого. Я давно знал, что эти письма должны где-то храниться. Я слышал, как сэр Джеймс угрожал кому-то, кто испугался последствий, тем, что у него есть доказательства. Но я никак не мог их найти. Если у вас есть эти письма…  
— У нас они есть…  
— …то их и свидетельских показаний вашего брата было бы достаточно.  
— Но сэр Джеймс не позволит нам просто прийти на заседание правительства и объявить: "Смотрите, у нас есть доказательства, что Мориарти стоял за теми зверствами несколько лет назад, и сейчас он затевает войну с Францией!", — сказал Джон.   
— Нет, он не позволит нам этого, — признал Андерсон удрученно.  
Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся. Его улыбка, хитрая и холодная, напомнила Джону улыбку Ирэн.   
— Мне кажется, нам нужен план, — сказал Джон. 

 

Шерлок молчал всю дорогу до дома, но Джон слишком хорошо знал его, чтоб понять, что причиной этого молчания является не раздражение, а переполнявшие юного лорда радость и волнение. Они были в своей комнате и готовились ко сну, когда Шерлок нарушил молчание:  
— Ты знаешь, что это значит?  
— Еще одна бессонная ночь? — спросил Джон. — Шанс плюнуть в лицо Мориарти? Еще одна возможность для нас закончить жизнь на виселице?  
— Да, всё это, — признал Шерлок, — Но есть еще кое-что _более важное_.  
Джон покачал головой, всё еще не понимая.  
— Я не граф больше.  
Уотсон с минуту молчал, просто привыкая к этой мысли, а затем шагнул вперед и схватил Шерлока, притянув к себе для поцелуя. А ведь, и правда! Шерлок был свободен – ну, настолько свободен, насколько может быть свободен тот, чей брат носит графский титул. Он мог принадлежать Джону. Шерлок ответил на поцелуй, проведя ладонями по спине Джона и прижавшись к нему еще сильнее. Через мгновение он отпрянул, тяжело дыша, его волосы уже были растрепаны.   
— Хотя ты был прав, — сказал он, — насчет возможности быть повешенными.  
— Да, это уже становится как-то привычно для нас, — ответил Джон, запуская пальцы в шелковистые кудри Шерлока, чтобы притянуть к себе его голову.  
— Нет, подожди. Получается… эта ночь может стать нашей последней ночью вместе.  
Джон застыл. Шерлок смотрел на него, изящный и юный, в своей расстегнутой белой рубашке и со взлохмаченными кудрями.  
— Я буду жалеть о многих вещах, если это случится, — сказал Шерлок, — но думаю, что сильнее всего…  
Джон знал, что тот хочет сказать, и знал в своем сердце, что принять решение должен именно Шерлок. Он всегда мог быть тем, кого Джон лелеет и защищает, но лишь потому, что он сам выберет это, пожелав отдать себя в его руки.   
Джон взглянул в его освещенное надеждой лицо, светлые неземные глаза, и понял, что, на самом деле, ничего и не нужно решать. Всё давно уже решено.   
— Да, — прошептал он. 

 

Джон, не торопясь, раздел Шерлока и уложил на кровать. Если ему предстоит провести остаток своей, вероятно, очень короткой жизни в тюрьме, и в разлуке с Шерлоком, то он жаждал запомнить каждый миг этой ночи.   
Джон легко провел пальцами по его бледной коже, что была такой ровной и гладкой, как шелк, – по дорожкам из вен и рельефных мускулов. Ласкающими движениями он массировал длинные ступни Шерлока, и высокие своды стоп, пока юный лорд не начал дрожать. Потом поднял и вытянул руки Шерлока над его головой, проложив дорожку поцелуев с их внутренней стороны. Он прижался губами к длинному горлу Шерлока, столь красивому и грациозному, а тот, весь дрожа, лишь сильней выгнул шею, подставляя ее поцелуям. Потом – губы, медленно и неспешно, – отрываясь от сладкого рта всякий раз, когда Шерлока начинала томить лихорадка желания, – а потом опять нежно приникая к нему. Наконец, он начал целовать его глубоко, погружая в рот Шерлока свой язык, собственнически обхватив его голову, утверждая право владеть мягкой сладостью этих губ.   
Шерлок корчился, полностью отдаваясь ему, держа руки над головой, так, как будто был связан, и лежал тут, чтобы Джон наслаждался им, как только захочется.   
Эта мысль лишь еще сильнее подстегнула желание Джона. Оседлав грудь возлюбленного, он сжал крепче его запястья, а затем одним быстрым движением погрузил свой член в его рот. Застонал от удовольствия, Шерлок с готовностью принялся сосать, и Джон несколько раз толкнулся, не в силах сдержаться, погружаясь в горло и наблюдая, как член становится мокрым и скользким.   
О боже, как же невероятно сейчас было владеть им вот так, толкаясь в его горячий рот. И, конечно, Шерлок был прав: Джон получал колоссальное удовольствие, принуждая его и удерживая, заставляя сосать и заглатывать член. Но при этом удовольствие было взаимным, и Шерлок наслаждался им так же сильно, как Джон.   
Отодвинувшись до того, как утратит всякий контроль, он скользнул по телу Шерлока ниже, своим членом прочерчивая дорожку по коже, и крепко обнял любимого, больше не удерживая его руки, а позволив обнять в ответ; и стал медленно скользить по нему. Стройные ноги Шерлока обхватили его за талию.   
Потянувшись, Джон сжал округлые ягодицы Шерлока, а затем прижался еще сильнее. Темноволосая голова запрокинулась, и, казалось, тот задыхается. Его бедра подергивались под Джоном:  
— О, пожалуйста, — простонал он. — Я хочу…  
— Я знаю, — сказал Джон, скользнув рукой между бедер Шерлока и потерев его там, отчего тот сильнее выгнулся. — И я о тебе позабочусь. Я всегда о тебе позабочусь. — Он нежно уложил Шерлока на спину, достал мази из банки и растер ее по члену Шерлока. Тот дернулся и стал корчиться, но Джон удержал его:   
— Ш-ш-ш, доверься мне. — Он прижал свои скользкие пальцы ко входу Шерлока, и тот тут же, упираясь в кровать, развел ноги, приподняв бедра так, чтобы Джон имел лучший доступ.   
Сложно было вспомнить, как всё было с Тэдди, но тот явно, придя к нему, был уже хорошо растянут, и Джон не знал, сделал ли тот это сам, или парень всегда был таким, потому что его так часто и так много использовали. Бедный Тэдди... Шерлок же был так узок, что Джон еле мог погрузить в него палец. Потому нужно было не торопиться. Когда он прежде касался так Шерлока, тот, в конце концов, расслаблялся, и проникать в него становилось легче. То же самое произошло и сейчас: после долгих и нежных ласк, напряженные мускулы, наконец, уступили, позволяя скользнуть поглубже.   
— Всё хорошо? — шепнул Джон. Он лег так, чтобы можно было, целуя Шерлока, погружать в него палец в медленном, ласковом темпе. — Ты такой замечательно теплый. Не могу дождаться, пока я войду в тебя. Хочешь, я приласкаю сейчас то местечко, что тебе так понравилось в прошлый раз? — Он нащупал небольшой бугорок, заставляя любимого дернуться и задрожать. — О-о, тебе будет так хорошо, когда мы полностью соединимся. Я буду всё время задевать это место, буду брать тебя, и при этом ласкать твой член…  
— Сейчас, пожалуйста, сейчас… — принялся умолять его Шерлок, корчась.  
Джон счел это знаком того, что можно добавить еще один палец. Поначалу Шерлок напрягся, но быстро расслабился. Джон пытался мысленно сравнить свой член с двумя своими пальцами. Определенно, он был шире. Джон подвигал пальцами, попытавшись их развести, словно кончики ножниц, но он был чересчур глубоко, чтобы это могло помочь делу. Значит, снова – мазь, и три пальца на этот раз; на мгновение Шерлок застыл и немного поморщился. Джон опять стал массировать его изнутри, и тот вскоре вновь стал корчиться и стонать. Определенно, ласки в том месте ускоряли ход дела.   
Подняв голову, Джон окинул взглядом картину. Руки Шерлока были за головой, отчего тот казался еще более изящным и длинным, рот его был слегка приоткрыт, а веки опущены, и он учащенно дышал. Член его был тверд, у головки влажный и потемневший и почти касался живота. Его светлая кожа блестела, а бедра дрожали, когда тот старался поглубже насадиться на пальцы Джона, принять их в себя. И он был безумно красив – совершенно не в себе от желания, и полностью во власти возлюбленного.   
Джон почувствовал знакомое ощущение отчаянной нежности. Он просунул свободную руку под голову Шерлока и слегка приподнял его.  
— Помнишь, как я учил тебя плавать?  
Шерлок открыл глаза. Взгляд их был затуманен; потемнел от желания, и при этом светился безграничным доверием.   
— Ты сказал, что не позволишь мне упасть, — сказал он с улыбкой.  
— Никогда не позволю. — Джон нежно поцеловал его. — А сейчас, перевернись, любимый.   
Джон вытер пальцы о простыни, чувствуя, что при виде того, как Шерлок поворачивается на живот, замирает сердце – от сознания, что сейчас они делают нечто потрясающее, запретное и необратимое.   
Шерлок устроился на руках и коленях, склонив голову на предплечья. Джон слегка подтянул его бедра к себе и развел колени пошире. Вот так. Еще больше мази, подумал он, и намазал свой член, вновь добавил смазки вокруг и внутри ожидавшего входа.   
Сам встал на колени, положив одну руку Шерлоку на бедро, а второй взяв свой член, и медленно ввел внутрь головку. О-о, там было так горячо, гладко и хорошо,– но Шерлок напрягся и замер, а мышцы его тесно сжались. Джон, заставив себя замереть, потянулся рукой, всё еще достаточно смазанной, к члену Шерлока, что почти опал из-за боли, и стал медленно гладить, ласкать и сжимать его. И вот Шерлок уже качнул бедрами, сам заставив Джона войти в него глубже, принимая в себя. А тот, стиснув зубы, двигался как можно медленнее: только ждать – ждать, не торопиться, позволяя Шерлоку самому устанавливать темп.   
Откликаясь, тот подавался навстречу, проходя свою половину пути и насаживаясь на член Джона...   
Когда Джон ощутил под своим животом ягодицы возлюбленного, то закрыл глаза и толкнулся еще, до упора, замирая от мысли, что теперь он полностью внутри Шерлока – до конца, как меч в ножнах.   
С минуту они не двигались.   
— Всё в порядке? — наконец, спросил Джон, зная, впрочем, что Шерлок, в любом случае, правды не скажет.   
— Да…— его голос звучал слегка приглушенно.   
Наклонившись, Джон стал покрывать поцелуями острые лопатки Шерлока, его спину, что теперь блестела от пота.   
— Ты – _мой_ , — выдохнул он. — Что бы ни случилось потом, но ты – мой, и я обладал тобой.  
Он провел большим пальцем по члену Шерлока и качнулся вперед и назад, едва двигаясь, пока тот вновь не стал дышать – поначалу спокойно, а потом всё более горячо. Джон почувствовал, что его член скользит легче, отступил, потом снова толкнулся, и _о, боже_ , это было чудесно.   
И Шерлок…   
Нет, ему не было неприятно!  
— Ах, — выдохнул тот и прогнулся, охваченный дрожью. Джон двумя руками схватил его бедра, сделал новый толчок. А потом уже не останавливался. Он не был уверен, что ему удавалось всегда двигаться под нужным углом, но, казалось, это уже не имеет значения – Шерлок только судорожно выдыхал: "Аххх, аххх, аххх", подавался навстречу, встречая его, всё быстрей и быстрее. Джон чувствовал, как яички напрягаются, поджимаясь, и понял, что не продержится долго. Он пытался решить, приласкать ли еще ему Шерлока до того, как он сам доберется до края, но держать его бедра и толкаться в него, было так хорошо, что Джон просто не мог уже остановиться, загоняя себя в желающее, благословенное тело. А затем тепло хлынуло в пах… и, господи, как это было прекрасно!..  
— Шерлок, Шерлок, о боже, о-о…— едва слышал он собственное стенание, и излился в него, глубоко.   
Оргазм был настолько хорош, что всё словно взорвалось слепящими звездами.   
Когда в голове прояснилось немного, то он обнаружил, что почти лег на спину Шерлока, задыхаясь и всё еще не отпуская его. Застонав, Джон лег на бок, увлекая возлюбленного за собой, и теперь на боку они были оба, всё еще соединенные друг с другом, – в скандальной версии их обычного спящего положения.   
Это было чудесно… потрясающе.   
Сознание было затуманенным; Джон протянул руку и сжал всё еще твердый член Шерлока, крепко его обхватив, и теснее прижался бедрами, чтоб подольше остаться внутри любимого. Много времени не понадобилось – всего несколько быстрых ласк – и Шерлок вскрикнул, рукой приглушая жаркий стон.  
Потом они еще долго лежали, успокаивая дыхание, потные и скользкие от смазки и семени. Джону казалось, что он больше не сможет двигаться, никогда. Шерлок пошевелился в его объятиях, и Джон снова вытер свою руку о простыни, а затем переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока.   
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
— И я тебя тоже люблю, — сказал Шерлок со счастливой улыбкой. — Я думал, что первый раз будет ужасен, но это не так. Это было невероятно. Ты сказал, что позаботишься обо мне, и ты позаботился.  
Джон улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы:  
— И всегда буду.  
— Не могу дождаться, когда мы сделаем это снова – теперь, когда я знаю, чего ожидать.   
— Жадный маленький содомит.  
— Катамит, — усмехнувшись, поправил Шерлок — Я был невинным юношей, которого ты совратил. Это ты содомит.  
— Хорошо, ты тогда – маленький жадный распутник. Я-то думал, ты решишь подождать день-другой.  
Шерлок расстроено фыркнул, а Джон, удерживая его за бедро, выскользнул из него, снова пачкая простыни вытекающей жидкостью.   
— О-о, я понял, что ты имел в виду. _Оу_.  
— Подожди, сейчас я вытру тебя. — Джон быстро обтерся у умывальника, а затем намочил водой ткань, отжал, приложил ее аккуратно к покрасневшему и чувствительному отверстию Шерлока. — Лучше?  
— Да-а… — выдохнул тот с облегчением.   
Джон принес другое полотенце и вытер им Шерлока, а затем достал их ночные рубашки и одел их обоих. — Давай отдохнем немного. Мы можем продолжить развращать тебя завтра – в честь нашей победы.  
— М-м-м, — сказал Шерлок сонно.   
Джон вздохнул, натянул на них одеяло – и поморщился: _вот же, всего несколько раз вытер руку! И когда всё успело покрыться липкими пятнами?_ – и жестом защиты обнял Шерлока, зарывшись лицом в его шелковые кудряшки.   
— Шерлок, когда ты действительно возвратишься домой, и вернешь свое состояние, сможешь кое-что сделать? Для меня?  
— Побриться?   
— Что? Нет, Шерлок, боже мой, ты же знаешь я ни разу не подумал о тебе таким образом, когда…  
— Я знаю, я просто дразнил тебя. Так о чем ты хотел попросить?  
— То мыло, которое ты использовал в Шерринфорд-холле… Которым ты мыл свои волосы. Они пахли лавандой, помнишь? Можешь снова купить его? Я обожал этот запах, он всегда напоминал мне тебя.  
— О-о, я помню. Мне нравилось то мыло. Да, конечно, куплю. — Шерлок слегка повернулся в руках Джона, чтоб уткнуться ему в шею. — А вот ты обычно пах солнцем и потом. Я думал, что это так… по-взрослому! Когда в Мюнхене я брал уроки танцев, то улавливал иногда запах пота мужчин, ну, и мне приходилось срочно прятаться в гардеробной, и думать о химии, так сильно я был возбужден.  
— Миссис Грегсон как-то дала мне зимой одеяла, которые пахли лавандой, — признался Джон. — И ночами мне снился ты, потому я кончал во сне.   
— _Правда_?  
— Правда, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь, вспоминая то время, и в каком он был замешательстве… каким юным он был тогда. Затем еще одна мысль вызвала у него беспокойство, он помедлил и, поколебавшись, спросил:  
— А твой брат? Позволит ли он, чтобы мы оставались вместе?  
— Позволит, — Шерлок обвил Джона руками, и теперь они лежали переплетенные, почти касаясь друг друга лицом. — Я уже говорил тебе раньше. Когда я был во Франции, еще до того как вернулся домой, один из моих кузенов рассказал мне о Майкрофте. Он однажды был страстно влюблен в одну леди, очень умную, яркую, но она была замужем. Даже если б ее супруг и пошел на развод, Майкрофт никогда бы не смог жениться на ней. Как будущему графу, это не было бы позволено. Да она бы и не приняла такой жертвы. Я не знаю точно, что там случилось, но она… В общем, это было самоубийство. Мой кузен говорил, что для Майкрофта это было ужасной трагедией.   
— О, нет, — прошептал Джон.   
— Когда мы с ним в Париже встретились, то об этом зашел разговор, хотя мы и не говорили о моей ситуации. Он сказал мне только, что хочет, чтобы я был счастлив, и что он никогда мне не будет в этом мешать. Разговор был серьезным и долгим, пока я не уверился, что действительно понимаю его. Он снял камень с моей души. Но он также сказал мне, что нужно будет вести себя осмотрительно, чтоб не вызвать скандала, и что наш отец вряд ли будет настолько терпимым. — В его голосе послышалась грусть. — Он также предупредил меня, что мои чувства могут быть отвергнуты. Я тогда собирался вернуться и весьма драматично объясниться тебе в любви. Но Майкрофт считал, что тебя это может шокировать и потрясти, и что наша дружба может не выдержать этого.  
— Что ж, он был в чем-то прав, — сказал горестно Джон. — Я знал, что у меня есть чувства к тебе, но уверен был, что они греховны и недопустимы. И что если бы я им поддался, то меня бы уволили из поместья. В лучшем случае.  
Шерлок нежно поцеловал его.   
— Всё это уже в прошлом. И Майкрофт никогда нас не разлучит, он мне обещал.  
Джон не был так в этом уверен. Возможно, ему и удастся избежать веревки, но он всё равно останется грумом, пусть и самым образованным грумом в Англии. Что все-таки лучше, чем быть клерком в конторе.  
Шерлок снова поцеловал его, а затем повернулся спиной, подтянув к себе руку Джона и двумя руками обнял ее; поцеловал его пальцы и свернулся рядышком, как всегда это делал, когда они засыпали. Джон обнял его еще крепче, вдохнув его запах – теперь Шерлок пах сексом, что, на свой манер, было очень приятным, – и закрыл глаза. 

 

— Это закрытая встреча кабинета Ее Величества, — сказал охранник, свысока глядя на них.  
Шерлок выпрямился во весь рост и еще надменнее посмотрел в ответ.   
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что это за встреча. Я здесь по поручению мистера Фелпса с важными документами.  
— О, я знаю этого господина, — барон Грюнер, сверкая фальшивой улыбкой, выглянул из-за плеча Лорд-адмирала*. — Всё в порядке. Вы можете пропустить его.  
Шерлок вошел в комнату и уселся на стул позади джентльменов из Адмиралтейства, поблагодарив Грюнера ослепительной улыбкой. Джон, на которого, как обычно, никто не обратил внимания, последовал за ним и сел рядом, пытаясь игнорировать то, как Грюнер почти пожирает глазами Шерлока. Джон тайком огляделся и ощутил новую волну беспокойства, когда узнал некоторых высокопоставленных особ. Какого дьявола тут делает он, Джон Уотсон? В комнате был сэр Джеймс Мориарти, к счастью, слишком отвлеченным тем, что какой-то джентльмен шептал ему на ухо, чтоб заметить Шерлока и Джона. По словам Андерсона, Мориарти, приехав из оперы, сразу же отправился спать и, очевидно, даже и не подозревал, что его письма были украдены. И всё же сам вид этого господина вызывал у Джона неприятное чувство. И еще он задавался вопросом, чего ждут собравшиеся.   
Стражи в дверях ударили об пол древками пик.   
"Всем вста-ать!" — прокатился протяжный крик, и присутствующие немедленно поднялись.  
Королева Виктория**, величественная и спокойная, проследовала на свое место, приветствуемая почтительными поклонами, и заняла свое место во главе стола.  
Джон сжал зубы и затаил дыхание.   
_Королева_!  
— Давайте начнем, — сказала Королева решительно и окинула всех твердым взглядом. — Мы собрались, чтобы обсудить вопрос о прискорбном нападении на британский корабль " _Глория Скотт_ ". Несмотря на то, что сей акт являет собой чудовищную провокацию, мы не желаем начинать войну, пока не будем уверены, что все факты именно таковы.   
— Ваше Величество абсолютно правы, — спокойно произнес сэр Джеймс. — Все цивилизованные люди должны полагать войну той крайностью, которую следует избегать любой ценой.   
— Себя вы тоже причисляете к цивилизованным людям? — спросил с интересом Шерлок. Его чистый голос прозвучал в этой комнате как гром среди ясного неба. — Как мило. Это облегчает наше положение. Видимо, я получил неправильное представление о том, что вы, сэр Джеймс, не только желаете начала войны, но и прикладываете все усилия, чтобы это случилось. Приятно узнать, что мы с вами на одной стороне.  
Теперь каждый человек в комнате смотрел на Шерлока в полном шоке. Сэр Джеймс застыл, как и остальные, но быстро взял себя в руки.   
— Вы забываетесь, сэр, — прорычал он. — Я не знаю, что вы здесь делаете…  
— Помогаю предотвратить войну, разумеется. Разве не этого все мы желаем? — Шерлок поднялся на ноги, в руках он держал письмо. — К счастью, Ваше Величество, у меня есть доказательства того, что " _Глория Скотт_ " была атакована вовсе не французами. Фактически, за этим ужасающим актом стоит сэр Джеймс. Вы можете прочитать это здесь: " _Мой дорогой сэр Джеймс, согласно вашим инструкциям…_ "  
— Довольно! — Мориарти-старший тоже вскочил. — Охрана! Выведите этого человека…  
— Нет, — холодным тоном прервала его Королева. — Я хочу взглянуть на это письмо.   
Шерлок пересек комнату и, склонившись в низком поклоне, вручил ей послание. Пока она читала его, сэр Джеймс с такой яростью прожигал Шерлока взглядом, что Джону хотелось заслонить собой друга; его сердце бешено билось в груди.   
Шерлок же, казалось, был невероятно доволен собой.   
— У меня еще много не менее интересных бумаг, — сказал он Королеве, и она посмотрела на него, приподняв брови. Он протянул руку и Джон тоже встал и передал Шерлоку пачку других писем. — Здесь описаны все детали резни, устроенной так называемыми "мятежниками", и убийства ни в чем не повинных людей, которые были всего лишь скромными слугами Вашего Величества, отстаивающими свои права. В этих письмах речь также идет о роли сэра Джеймса в хладнокровном убийстве моей семьи и других людей, живших на наших землях, солдатами, которые представили это преступление как дело рук толпы. Сэр Джеймс считал, что я тоже погиб, но, к счастью, с помощью некоторых преданных мне друзей, я выжил в этой трагедии.   
Королева, явно заинтересованная, пристально посмотрела на него.  
— Прошу прощения за мою дерзость, — сказал Шерлок, опускаясь на одно колено. — Я не был представлен вам. Я – Шерлок Холмс, сын последнего графа Шерринфорда.   
Сэр Джеймс холодно рассмеялся.   
— Сэр, вы лжете. Шерлок Холмс мертв. Ваше Величество, этот юноша – никто, он секретарь Перси Фелпса.  
— Нет, он говорит правду.   
Все головы в комнате повернулись в направлении нового голоса и увидели, как один из охранников снимает свой шлем, а также свой седой парик, фальшивые бакенбарды, брови и огромные усы, за которые пришлось с усилием дернуть. _Театральный клей_ , подумал Джон почти истерически.   
— Он – Шерлок Холмс, а я его брат – Майкрофт Холмс. Сэр Джеймс предпринял попытку убить и меня, но удача была на моей стороне, так что я остался в живых.  
Вновь повисла звенящая тишина. Все были потрясены разыгравшейся сценой.  
— Майкрофт, старина! — воскликнул один из лордов с чувством.   
Майкрофт низко поклонился Королеве.   
— Мы нечасто встречались, Ваше Величество, но я верю, что моего отца вы знали достаточно хорошо. Мне говорили, что между нами есть явное сходство.   
— Я вижу, что это действительно так, — заметила Королева, и в глазах ее вспыхнули лукавые искорки. — С возвращением на родную землю, милорд. Сэр Джеймс, я слагаю с вас полномочия. Вы будете взяты под стражу, чтоб ответить на обвинение в государственной измене. Сержант, вызовете охрану.   
Второй стражник отдал честь и вышел из комнаты, а лорд Майкрофт повернулся к Джону:  
— Если вы попросите джентльменов, ожидающих в коридоре, присоединиться к нам, я уверен, что мы получим информацию, которую стоит немедленно представить в Парламент. Также вы можете попросить охрану найти полковника Морана и арестовать его, очевидно, он больше не может быть членом Палаты Лордов.   
— Сию минуту, милорд, — сказал Джон и, поклонившись, отступил к дверям, а потом повернулся и вышел.   
Он быстро разыскал группу безупречно одетых джентльменов с красными цветками в петлицах.   
— Господа, — начал он, и они промчались мимо него с не слишком аристократичными возгласами.  
Джон помедлил, выбираясь из этого столпотворения. Новости уже разнеслись; небольшое волнение перерастало в рокот, люди начали собираться в группы и подниматься по лестницам…   
Джон понял, что широко улыбается.   
_У них получилось!_  
А следующий миг кто-то сзади обхватил его крепко за шею, а к лицу прижали платок. Он вдохнул сладковатый знакомый запах, на мгновение напомнивший о больнице… И его поглотила тьма.

Джон пришел в себя, ощутив на лице сырой ветер; за спиной было что-то твердое и холодное. Он моргнул, осознав, что сидит, прислонившись к какой-то стене. Это было на улице, не в помещении, и по небу шли низкие серые облака, сквозь которые иногда пробивался солнечный свет. Издали доносился какой-то шум.  
Где же он был? И почему никогда не думал, что от хлороформа так сильно болит голова?  
— Просыпа-а-айся, — пропел рядом противный и до ужаса знакомый голос.   
Джон резко выпрямился. Джим Мориарти стоял у невысокого бортика в нескольких шагах от него. За ним не было видно ничего, кроме неба, и Джон понял, где они: они были на крыше.   
— Нам пришлось уйти из здания, — сказал Джим, как будто бы извиняясь за то, что прервал интересную вечеринку. — Но всё стало таким хаотичным, когда вы взорвали свою небольшую бомбу. Я действительно не хотел, чтоб папА увидел меня, даже если бы ему удалось высунуться из тюремной кареты***. Вот это была бы сцена-а!  
Джон уставился на него. Может, _он_ снова ударился головой? Или Джим действительно сумасшедший?   
Он тайком оглянулся, увидев, что у входа на крышу стоил рослый мужчина, который вероятно, и похитил его, притащив сюда. Мужчина немного напомнил Тэнка, и Джон понадеялся, что, как и Тэнк, когда дойдет до драки, тот будет больше полагаться на мышцы, не на мозги. Сам Джим больше всего походил на тех, кто, утратив рассудок, пускает в ход зубы, но, к счастью, пока он был в нескольких ярдах****. В целом, шансы были неплохи.  
Джон решил дать своей голове еще пару секунд, чтобы очистилась от дурмана.   
Как будто прочитав его мысли, Джим извлек из кармана часы, улыбнувшись безумной улыбкой.  
— Еще две минуты! — объявил он. — Время для последнего слова. Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь, юный Джонни.  
— До чего две минуты? — спросил Джон, чувствуя, как его охватывает дурное предчувствие.  
— До того как Мик тебя сбросит с крыши, конечно. Если только…— В глазах Джима полыхнуло безумное ликование. — О, ты спасен! Шерлок всё же пришел за своей зверушкой.  
Джон повернулся так резко, что виски прострелила боль. Шерлок был уже на пороге, сопровождаемый… Себастьяном Уилксом.   
Джон почувствовал волну такой ненависти к Джиму, что попытался подняться и встать на ноги, но Джим бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.   
— Думаю, тебе лучше оставаться. Хлороформ настолько притупляет координацию. Ты ведь не хочешь свалиться с крыши?  
Шерлок не отрывал взгляд от Джона, лицо его было застывшим и бледным. Джон очень надеялся, что у того есть план. Он не до конца понимал, зачем Джиму всё это, – _неужели тот думал, что этим поможет отцу?_ – но уже не был так уверен, что они смогут выбраться из ловушки, учитывая то, что к Мику сейчас подошли двое парней таких же размеров.   
— Я должен поблагодарить тебя, ты так ловко убрал папА из картины, — сказал Джим, повернувшись к Шерлоку и посмеиваясь. — Это битая карта. Поначалу он был полезен, но теперь стал мешать. К чему эти проблемы с Францией? Доставлять в Лондон опиум и без того стало трудно.  
— Очень рад, что смог оказаться полезным, — сказал Шерлок, напряженно глядя на Джима.   
— Да. И я был так счастлив узнать, что ты жив. Ведь ты же не думаешь, что шпионы есть у тебя одного? Но сейчас, когда ты уже сослужил мне службу, думаю, будет проще, если ты опять будешь мертвым.   
— К чему тогда этот жалкий спектакль? — спросил Шерлок. — Ты бы мог приказать своим прихвостням, чтоб меня убили прямо на лестнице.  
— О, нет, я не хочу, чтоб ты умер _прямо сейчас_ , — сказал Джим таким тоном, словно это было вполне очевидно. — У нас есть одно незавершенное дельце, не правда ли, мой дорогой?  
Джон почувствовал, как холод от этих слов пробежал волной вдоль его позвоночника, пригвоздив его к месту, ощутив, что не может вдохнуть. После всех победных свершений… После их возвращения… Джим получит над Шерлоком власть.  
Тот так же пристально продолжал рассматривал Мориарти.   
— Ты позволишь Джону уйти, — сказал он. Это был не вопрос.   
— Ну, конечно. _Его_ я не хочу.   
Шерлок шагнул вперед, изящно и уверенно, ветер разметал его кудри, а Джон почувствовал как несколько капель дождя упали ему на лицо.   
— Договорились, — сказал он спокойно.   
Джим моргнул:  
— Договорились?  
— Ты же помнишь правила, да? Ты ведь сам их придумал. Если сможешь поймать меня, то я твой.  
Джон нахмурился, всё еще пытаясь понять, что задумал Шерлок, когда тот сделал шаг, легко впрыгнул на низкий бортик, проходивший по краю крыши.   
Сердце Джона оборвалось.   
— Боже, Шерлок, нет! — крикнул он.   
Шерлок даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
— Беги, Джон, — сказал он спокойно, и Джон понял, что это шанс: Себастьян и те огромные парни сейчас были отвлечены, заворожены видом Шерлока, балансирующего на краю, так что, наверное, он смог бы вырваться, убежать и позвать на помощь… Но что, если б он опоздал?  
Мориарти в ответ разразился безумным смехом.  
— Играем! — крикнул он, и прыгнул на бортик рядом с Шерлоком.   
Побежали трещины, и Джим, перестав смеяться, в ужасе взглянул вниз, увидев, что участок стены, на котором они стояли, начал медленно оседать и падать наружу.   
Река, понял внезапно Джон. Они были над Темзой, вот что это за шум!  
— Нет! — крикнул Джим.   
Шерлок уже развернулся, чтобы спрыгнуть обратно; его черное пальто подхватило ветром, а Джим уже падал...   
И в последний миг тот извернулся, ухватившись за плотную шерстяную ткань.  
Джон вскочил и рванулся туда с криком: " _Шерлок!_ " – но уже было поздно, и крыша была пуста.  
Он успел лишь увидеть, как Шерлок падает в реку, – словно черная птица с перебитым крылом.  
Не колеблясь и не раздумывая ни секунды, Джон прыгнул за ним. И успел лишь вознести мольбу небесам, чтобы, если они погибнут сейчас, им простили тот сладостный грех, что навечно связал их минувшей ночью.

 

**Примечания автора:**

* **Лорд-адмирал** (или лорд верховный адмирал) (англ. Lord Admiral; Lord High Admiral) — одна из высших государственных должностей в Великобритании.  
Лорд-адмирал осуществлял верховное командование королевским флотом, контролировал состояние всех морских портов государства, судоходных бухт и побережья. Лорд-адмирал также назначал судей по морскому праву с гражданской и уголовной компетенцией.  
(Материал из Википедии – свободной энциклопедии)

** **Виктория** (англ. Victoria, имя при крещении Александрина Виктория, англ. Alexandrina Victoria; 24 мая 1819 — 22 января 1901) – королева Соединённого королевства Великобритании и Ирландии с 20 июня 1837 года и до смерти. Императрица Индии с 1 мая 1876 года .  
Одна из наиболее знаменитых британских правительниц.   
Пробыла на троне 63 года семь месяцев и два дня и занимает второе место по продолжительности царствования после нынешней британской королевы Елизаветы II.   
Имя Виктории стало символом Викторианской эпохи – периода промышленного, культурного, политического, научного и военного развития Великобритании и времени наибольшего расцвета Британской империи.

Королева Виктория. Автор портрета - Генрих фон Ангели (Австрия)  
http://cp15.nevsepic.com.ua/236/23583/1423823790-queen-victoria-by-julia-abercromby.jpg  
Генрих фон Ангели (нем. Heinrich von Angeli; 1840, Эденбург —1925, Вена) — признанный австрийский жанровый и портретный живописец.  
Это – не второстепенный персонаж, не добрая тетя и не «бог из машины» – это была действительно великая королева, символ эпохи!  
А во время действия фика (где-то 70-е годы XIX) она примерно так и выглядела.

*** В оригинале **Black Maria** англ. жарг. - тюремная карета; "черный ворон" (полицейский автофургон для перевозки арестованных и заключенных)

**** **Ярд** \- английская мера длины, 1 ярд = 0,9 метров


	27. Пусть солнце будет нам сиять!

Название 20 главы "Пусть солнце будет нам сиять" это отсылка на рай в гимне _«Чудесная благодать»_ (англ. **__Amazing Grace** ). Этот гимн был написан бывшим морским пиратом и работорговцем, Джоном Ньютоном, который, немало пережив, открыл для себя веру, стал священником, а затем посвятил себя аболиционистскому движению. Автор гимна знаменит как раскаявшийся и истинно уверовавший человек и создатель, помимо этого произведения, еще 250 духовных гимнов.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E, _%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C  
Мне кажется, этот гимн был примерно тем же, что и песни протеста 60-х, и в ту эпоху он был по сердцу любому реформатору.

Перевод "Эмейзинг грейс":  
http://en.lyrsense.com/il_divo/amazing_grace

Вот здесь русский стихотворный перевод, но из него выпала строчка о «сияющем, как солнца свет»

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E, _%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C

А также подробно написано об авторе слов и о музыке гимна.  
На этой же странице можно и мотив гимна услышать — его поют, а капелла (без музыки), хотя широко известны и другие варианты — например, эту мелодию исполняют волынки…

А вот еще есть стихотворный перевод!

ПУСТЬ СОЛНЦЕ БУДЕТ НАМ СИЯТЬ

https://stihi.ru/16.06.2007-1933

 **Джон Ньютон "Чудесная Благодать"  
Владимир Корман**  
(Вольный перевод с английского)

О Благодать! Как сладок глас,  
дарящий нам любовь!  
Я погибал — Всевышний спас.  
Был слеп — и вижу вновь.

Среди угроз Господень глас  
помог мне устоять.  
Благословен блаженный час  
явивший Благодать.

Пришлось над безднами шагать,  
блуждать, гореть, тонуть,  
но мне Святая Благодать  
указывала путь.

Пока я жив на свете сём,  
крепит мне дух и плоть,  
стал мне надеждой и щитом  
наставник мой Господь.

Когда ж постигну я тщету  
моей судьбы земной,  
в небесных сенях обрету  
и радость и покой.

Погаснет солнечный фиал,  
исчезнет шар земной,  
но раз Господь ко мне воззвал,  
он будет век со мной.

Пусть солнце будет нам сиять,  
даря тепло и свет,  
и мы восславим Благодать  
все десять тысяч лет.

John Newton Amazing Grace  
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

«Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear,  
The hour I first believed!

Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
„Tis grace has brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease;  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun forbear to shine;  
But God, who called me here below,  
Will be forever mine.

When weʼve been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
Weʼve no less day to sing Godʼs praise  
Than when we first begun.  
1772

*******

Джон поразил поверхность реки, словно выпущенное из пушки ядро. Он ушел под воду, одновременно пытаясь сбросить туфли. Вода была обжигающе холодной, и Джон пытался расстегнуть пальто, до того как пальцы замерзнут. Когда ему это удалось, он судорожно заработал ногами, двигаясь к тусклому свету, который заметен был наверху. Легким уже стало не хватать воздуха.  
Когда он вынырнул на поверхность, первой мыслью его была та, что течение тут гораздо сильнее, чем он полагал. Затем он подумал, что его развернуло в неправильном направлении. Он стал крутиться, подныривать и оглядываться в поисках любых признаков Шерлока. Один из лодочников что-то крикнул ему, указав вперед, где виднелось что-то черное. Определенно человек, но кто? Шерлок или Джим?  
В это мгновение черная фигура пошевелилась, и какой-то деревянный обломок, за которую человек уцепился, выскользнул из-под бледной руки. Джон узнал эту руку. Он обожал руки Шерлока — эти длинные тонкие пальцы, точеные запястья; он узнал бы их, где угодно, и, будь он проклят, если последний вид Шерлока, что дарован ему на этой земле, будет видом его исчезающей в водах Темзы руки!  
Джон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха — и нырнул.  
Он уже думал, что выплывет, легкие почти разрывались, когда пальцы его ухватили мокрую шерсть. Он вцепился в нее и яростно рванулся к поверхности, затем вынырнул, чтобы быстро вдохнуть, и вновь опуститься вниз, чтобы избавить Шерлока от намокшего и тяжелого, будто камень, пальто. Но даже без него оказалось, что Шерлок тяжелее, чем выглядел. Джон едва-едва сумел вынырнуть, кое-как удерживая обе их головы над водной поверхностью. И даже тогда ему удалось сделать только короткий вдох, прежде чем они снова ушли под воду.  
Что-то сильно ударило его в бок, и он вскрикнул от боли, глотая речную воду, но успел, что есть силы, ухватиться за это ‚что-то‘ дрожащей рукой. Весло, слава тебе господи, он вцепился в него, и его слегка подняли из воды, так что он мог, по крайней мере, вздохнуть. Он услышал крик, и весло качнулось, когда влажную тяжесть Шерлока сняли с него. Джон пытался уцепиться за лодку свободной рукой, но, казалось, силы оставили его, и лодочнику пришлось подтянуть его к краю.  
Джон упал на пол лодки, неудержимо дрожа, и услышал, как сидящий мужчина кричит что-то прямо над его ухом. Они нашли Джима? Нет, они отвечали кому-то с берега. Джон открыл глаза и увидел, что Шерлок безжизненно лежит рядом с ним. Он перевернул его на спину, увидев с ужасом кровь, текущую по его виску.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ер-л-л-ок, — еле выговорил он. — Ше-р-лок. От-к-крой г-гла-за.  
Веки Шерлока дрогнули, и тот с удивлением посмотрел на Джона, прежде чем глаза его снова закрылись. Хорошо, стуча зубами, подумал Джон, если мы сейчас быстро доберемся до берега и согреемся…  
Лодка качнулась, заскребла по песку и остановилась, и Джон облегченно закрыл глаза. Вокруг оказалось много кричащих и суетящихся людей. Шерлока подняли на руки, а Джона поставили на ноги и повели к ожидающему экипажу, уже окруженному толпой столичных зевак. Кто-то набросил одеяло на плечи Джона. Оно пахло лошадьми, и этот знакомый запах вдруг вызвал такие ностальгические чувства, что защипало глаза. Кутаясь в одеяло, Джон влез в экипаж, стараясь, как мог, не испортить и не закапать роскошную бархатную обивку. Шерлока тоже закутали в одеяло и уложили так, что его голова была на коленях Джона.  
— У вас не найдется какой-нибудь ткани, салфетки, пожалуйста? — спросил Джон у прекрасно одетого господина напротив. Он немного согрелся в закрытом пространстве, и, по крайней мере, его зубы перестали стучать. — У него кровотечение, и достаточно сильное.  
Джентльмен вынул безупречно чистый льняной платок, и Джон тут же зажал им рану, что была на виске у Шерлока. Тот застонал, приоткрыл глаза, но, увидев Джона, сразу затих.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Джон, не особо беспокоясь по этому поводу, лишь бы там оказался камин.  
Мужчина приподнял брови:  
— В Букингемский дворец, разумеется. Это собственный экипаж Ее Величества, разве вы не видели герб на дверцах?  
Джон уставился на него. Может быть, он все-таки _ударился_ головой.  
— Извините, — начал Джон, — Вы…  
Но в этот момент Шерлок снова открыл глаза, и, жалобно выдохнув: _Джо-о-н_ , извергнул, наверное, половину Темзы на него, на чудесную бархатную обивку и прекрасный носовой платок представителя Королевы.

Видеть Шерлока Джону не разрешали в течение многих часов. Но зато отвели в замечательную сухую комнату, по счастью, с камином, горячей ванной, а также — благодарение богу, — и бритвой, с завтраком на подносе и даже костюмом, который, правда, оказался ему немного велик.  
Джон стоял на маленьком табурете, а слуга подворачивал его брюки, чтобы их быстро укоротить, когда в дверь постучали, и другой слуга объявил:  
— Лорд Шерринфорд.  
— Милорд, — сказал Джон, инстинктивно пытаясь выпрямиться для почтительного приветствия, но сумел лишь заехать слуге по лицу, в безуспешной попытке проделать всё это.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, оставайтесь там, где вы есть, ваши брюки вам, определенно, понадобятся, — отозвался лорд Майкрофт, — нет, сейчас уже — _лорд Шерринфорд_ , как Джон должен был напомнить себе, — и улыбнулся своей особой улыбкой, что всегда казалась немного страдальческой. — И, Джон, я был уверен, что мы уже преодолели эти формальности. Вы можете звать меня Майкрофтом.  
Это было настолько нелепое предложение, что Джон мог только уставиться на милорда в ответ, совершенно утратив дар речи.  
— Врачи Королевы всё еще у моего брата, но они заверяют меня, что он полностью поправится. Полагаю, вам скоро позволят его навестить. Если вы любезно сообщите мне, где проживаете, я прослежу за тем, чтобы ваше имущество перевезли сюда как можно скорее.  
— Благодарю вас, ми… Май… сэр, — выговорил Джон, наконец. Сейчас он, по сути, смотрел на лорда Майкрофта сверху вниз, и это еще увеличивало неловкость ситуации. — У нас там немного вещей, но, думаю, что ваш брат будет рад получить свою скрипку.  
Глаза Майкрофта потеплели.  
— Конечно, — сказал он. — К сожалению, очень много дел требуют моих неусыпных забот, больше, думаю, чем вы можете вообразить. Однако, благополучие брата — для меня, конечно, высший приоритет. И чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, если б знал, что вы находитесь с ним, и пошлете за мной, как только в этом возникнет необходимость.  
— Конечно, сэр, — не колеблясь, ответил Джон.  
— Мы снова в огромном долгу перед вами, Джон Уотсон, — сказал Майкрофт и _поклонился_ ему, перед тем как выйти из комнаты. Дверь закрылась еще до того, как Джон смог бы придумать, что тут сказать.

Врач, который потом зашел к Джону, дабы поговорить с ним, не был обеспокоен настолько, как юноша опасался.  
— У милорда сотрясение мозга, но, кажется, не очень серьезное, и, я верю, что несколько дней отдыха помогут ему полностью восстановиться. Мне сказали, он страдает легочным заболеванием, при котором, конечно, речная вода могла нанести большой вред. Лорд Шерринфорд говорил мне также, что, учитывая недавние обстоятельства, вы можете больше мне рассказать о здоровье лорда Шерлока.  
— У него астма, сэр, и была тяжелая пневмония прошлой осенью, — сказал Джон. — Но с тех пор, как мы покинули Бластбурн, ему стало лучше.  
Он рассказал о лечении, которое Шерлок получал там в больнице, и о том, что имело эффект, а что оказалось неэффективным. Доктор кое-что уточнил и внимательно выслушал все ответы Джона. Постепенно тот стал держаться свободно — это было похоже на то, как он после обхода рассказывал о своих пациентах доктору Вудкорту.  
— Очень хорошо, — наконец, сказал доктор. — Несколько дней отдыха должны помочь его легким, также как и его голове. Постарайтесь обеспечить ему покой, а я навещу его позже. И еще в эти дни пусть побудет на легком питании — бульон, преимущественно.  
— Как скажете, сэр, — сказал Джон почтительно. — Но мне следует предупредить вас, что он больше любит желе.

Наконец, после серьезного разговора с сиделкой, со строжайшим наказом, что больного нельзя волновать и тревожить, и прочими указаниями, которые Джон выдержал так терпеливо, как мог, его пропустили в затемненную комнату, где Шерлок лежал на огромной кровати под балдахином.  
Юный лорд на ней выглядел очень маленьким и чрезвычайно бледным, голова его была перевязана, а ресницы казались очень черными на тонком лице. Джон, переживший несколько сотрясений мозга, для начала удостоверился, что таз под рукой, а затем придвинул к постели стул и мягко взял Шерлока за руку. Он коротко вспомнил вид этой же тонкой руки, там на реке, и бережно, осторожно и нежно поднес эту руку к губам, чтобы поцеловать.  
Глаза Шерлока открылись, и взгляд устремился к нему.  
— Джон?  
— Здесь, мой любимый.  
— Майкрофт говорил, это ты спас меня на реке. Ты прыгнул за мной?  
— Ну, конечно же, прыгнул! Как ты мог подумать, что я не прыгну?  
— Вряд ли в тот момент я мог ясно мыслить, — признал Шерлок, нахмурившись. — Но я видел трещину в каменной кладке — там, куда, как я знал, он вскочит. Я лишь не подумал, что он подберется так близко ко мне. — Он закрыл глаза, как будто ему стало больно. — Ты не слушаешь. Я же сказал — беги!  
— А я говорил, что никогда не позволю тебе утонуть. И я не позволю.  
Из горла Шерлока вырвалось нечто, похожее на рыдание, и Джон тут же склонился к нему:  
— Тш-ш, предполагается, что ты отдыхаешь. Теперь всё хорошо, и мы в безопасности. Ты в безопасности. И мы вместе. Но, пожалуйста, больше не надо рек, ладно? Еще одной мне не выдержать.  
Пальцы Шерлока безмятежно расслабились в руке Джона, но затем тот вздохнул и быстро сказал:  
— Прости, Джон, я…  
— Вот, сюда, — тотчас же откликнулся Джон и поднес таз как раз вовремя.

Во дворце они оставались неделю. Для Джона это было мучением: он терзался то постоянным страхом, что допустит какую-то непростительную оплошность, то ужасной, сокрушающей скукой. Шерлок несколько дней провел в лихорадке, страдая от кашля и жалуясь на головную боль, но, в целом, он выздоравливал гораздо быстрее, чем Джон смел надеяться.  
На следующий день после их прибытия во дворец, когда Джон сидел в затемненной комнате Шерлока, размышляя, будет ли нарушением этикета, если он спросит слуг, нет ли где-нибудь книг для чтения, вошла сестра и сказала, что к нему посетитель. Джон, увидев, что Шерлок спит, тихо вышел из комнаты.  
— Миссис Нортон ожидает вас, сэр, — сказал лакей, открывая дверь.  
Джон пытался припомнить, знаком он с такой леди, но красивая молодая дама, облаченная в скромное черное платье, улыбнулась ему, и он рассмеялся.  
— Вы опять меня провели! — сказал он. — Я забыл, каким было ваше полное имя. — Он как можно учтивее ей поклонился и спросил: — Позвонить, чтобы подали чай?

Когда они сидели за чаем, с маленькими, чрезвычайно вкусными сладостями (Джон уже начал думать, что, в конце концов, ему, может быть, и понравится жить во дворце) Ирэн сказала ему:  
— Я уезжаю во Францию. Один из союзников лорда Шерринфорда, дипломат, которого я там повстречала, приехал сюда и приударил за мной. Он хочет, чтобы я сопровождала его как его дама сердца.  
— Помню, вы говорили, что это скучно?  
— О, я уверена, так и будет. Но _Париж_! Прошлый год исчерпал мои фонды, не знаю, говорила ли я вам об этом. А этот месье сказал, что не возражает, если я буду с другими женщинами, пока я не встречаюсь с другими мужчинами. Если честно, его очень сильно увлекла эта идея.  
— Я буду скучать по вам, — сказал искренне Джон. — Вы напишите? Я не знаю, где я остановлюсь, но уверен, у вашего друга есть адрес лондонского дома Холмсов, и там я смогу забрать ваше письмо.  
— Но вы будете с _Севеном_ , так ведь, — сказала Ирэн, вопросительно посмотрев на него.  
— Ну, — ответил Джон, и не знал, что сказать еще. Лишь пожал плечами — ответа не было.  
Ирэн дернула уголком рта.  
— Ну, конечно, вы будете с ним, если у _Севена_ есть что-либо, что он может сказать по этому поводу. Это вы — тот, кому принимать решение.  
Джон не был настолько в этом уверен. Это было, наверное, худшим в их пребывании во дворце: он ощущал себя здесь как в лимбе*, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что будет делать дальше. В течение лет у них была одна цель, которую они достигли и теперь… что?

К счастью, ему не пришлось долго ждать. В первый же день, когда Шерлоку позволили встать, и они завершали завтрак, слуга объявил о прибытии Майкрофта, которого сопровождал, к большой радости всех, мистер Брук.  
— Я знал, что с вами всё хорошо, — довольно воскликнул Шерлок. — Джон думал, что вы под арестом, — о, Джон, помолчи, это было ясно и до смешного просто, ты совсем не умеешь лгать. — Вы уехали в Мюнхен?  
— Да, — сказал мистер Брук, улыбаясь. — Люди лорда Шерринфорда нашли меня там, и мы решили, что лучше я там и останусь, держа глаза и уши открытыми на тот на случай, если вам удастся приехать туда и связаться со мной.  
— Вы, наверно, сходили с ума? — сказал Майкрофту Джон, вспомнив, что говорил им Андерсон.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— В течение нескольких дней я не знал, что Шерлоку удалось спастись, полагая, что потерял и отца, и брата. И когда правда стала известна, моя радость была огромной, но ее омрачало то, что вы словно бесследно исчезли. Я, конечно, немедля послал агентов в Шерринфорд, но…  
— Расскажи нам, — сказал Шерлок.  
Майкрофт помедлил, говорить об этом явно ему не хотелось.  
— К несчастью, большинство слуг-мужчин погибли во время нападения на поместье, — он бросил короткий взгляд на Джона и продолжил: — Я знаю, что многие были твоими друзьями, и выражаю искренние соболезнования. Но многим женщинам удалось спастись. Одна из горничных, Калли, нашла убежище у Салли Доннован, которая приняла ее на работу, чтоб помочь нашим планам. Потом Калли вернулась в поместье, чтоб следить за его хозяевами, и ей целый год удавалось это делать, пока ее не раскрыли. Миссис Донован помогла ей бежать, и сейчас Калли в Париже. Мне говорили, что дела у нее идут неплохо. — Ему показалось, или взгляд лорда Майкрофта задержался на нем чуть дольше обычного? Можно ли было утаить хоть что-то от этих Холмсов?.. — Я рад сообщить вам, что, хотя в ночь атаки Томас Аббот был ранен, он быстро поправился. Он и миссис Грегсон, наконец, смогли рассказать моим людям о вашем побеге, но затем мы потеряли ваш след. Кажется, мы все камни в Англии перевернули, только чтобы вас отыскать…  
— Равно как и в Уэльсе, в Мюнхене и во Франции, — сказал мистер Брук.  
— Так что, пожалуйста, — рука Майкрофта сжала колено. — Теперь ваша очередь рассказать нам вашу историю.  
— Ну, это всё больше Джон…  
— Но все замыслы были Шерлока…  
Посмотрев друг на друга, они рассмеялись, а затем Джон сказал:  
— Расскажи лучше ты. У тебя интереснее выйдет.

Шерлок с удовольствием рассказывал об их приключениях, изредка прерываемый Джоном. По негласной договоренности, они не стали делиться самыми мучительными эпизодами их жизни в Бартсе. Так же, как не стали говорить, насколько серьезно он был болен, и сколь ужасным и драматичным оказался его ‚исход‘ — в тот последний день, когда он прыгнул в реку, и его считали погибшим…  
А потом вернулись к недавним событиям.  
— Я хотел найти Джона и вышел из кабинета, почти сразу увидев в толпе Себастьяна Уилкса. Он схватил меня за руку и прошипел, что я должен тотчас же подняться на крышу, и что Джим Мориарти увел туда Джона. Себастьян заявил, что если я не подчинюсь, Джон погибнет. Я сам трясся всё время. — На лице молодого Холмса было явное отвращение. — Всю дорогу, как мы поднимались по лестнице, он твердил мне, как сильно он сожалеет, и что он никогда не хотел вести такую недостойную жизнь, и готов порвать с Джимом… Мне хотелось его придушить, только б он замолчал. Я сказал ему, что он должен будет позвать на помощь, пока я буду отвлекать внимание Мориарти, но он только застыл там в дверях, потому я сказал, что Джон должен спасаться.  
— Себастьяна мы задержали, конечно, — сказал Майкрофт. — Но он добровольно пошел на сотрудничество, и выложил всё, что знал, и о нашем Премьере и о криминальных делишках Мориарти-младшего. Вряд ли он угодит под суд; вероятно, придется его как-то вытащить из неприятностей и потом держать под контролем.  
— Перси Фелпсу требуется секретарь, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул.  
— А что случилось с Джимом Мориарти? — спросил мистер Брук, взглянув на Майкрофта.  
В этот момент раздался стук в дверь и вошел слуга, чтоб объявить:  
— Сержант Лестрейд, милорд.  
Молодой офицер, темноглазый и привлекательный, шагнул в комнату, неся в руках то, что казалось узлом одежды.  
— Доброе утро, милорд, господа, — сказал резко. — Я отвечал за поисковые работы на реке**, как вы можете припомнить, и хочу рассказать о наших находках. Мы ничего не нашли на протяжении миль по обе стороны вниз по течению, но этим утром я получил подсказку, которая может вас заинтересовать. Я говорил с речными мусорщиками, и один из них нашел одежду под доком, всё вместе, он думает, что она, должно быть, зацепилась за камень. На носовом платке есть инициалы: ‚Д.М.‘, поэтому я принес эти вещи сюда, в надежде, что кто-нибудь из молодых джентльменов смог бы сказать, во что был одет младший Мориарти, когда упал воду.  
Шерлок подался вперед, сузив глаза, и внимательно осмотрел находку.

— Да, это одежда Джима, — сказал он уверенно. — Вы видите здесь этот шов, он особенный, впрочем, это не имеет значения. Это его одежда, без сомнения.  
— Так он не утонул? — спросил мистер Брук.  
Шерлок, Майкрофт и молодой сержант одновременно покачали головами.  
— Отсутствуют брюки, — сказал Лестрейд в тот же момент, когда Шерлок пояснил:  
— Если бы он утонул, то на нем бы всё еще оставалась рубашка.  
— Ну, — сказал Майкрофт, слегка нахмурясь. — Полагаю, я должен добавить это к списку тех дел, которые, рано или поздно, потребуют моего внимания. Уверен, что он уже покинул страну, но я посмотрю, что можно сделать… Благодарю вас, сержант. Прошу вас, проследите, чтоб сержанта напоили чаем, прежде чем он уедет. — Добавил он слуге, который магическим образом оказался рядом, чтобы проводить полицейского.  
— Довольно умно было подумать о мусорщиках, — сказал Шерлок, задумчиво глядя вслед ушедшему офицеру.  
— Да, — Майкрофт был явно не заинтересован в том, чтобы обсуждать сообразительность офицеров полиции. — Как я сказал, с Себастьяном Уилксом будет легко управиться, если занять его чем-то. Я уже договорился, чтобы его мать устроили в Бате, в доме, неподалеку от ее сестры, что стоило мне довольно больших затрат, но дело стоит того, если мы никогда ее больше не увидим.  
Джон приглушил смешок, закашлявшись.  
— Наш лондонский дом уже привели в порядок и приготовили, и я попытаюсь предпринять что-нибудь насчет слуг. Миссис Уилкс уволила многих из наших, но дом будет готов через день или около того, даже если не всё еще будет на месте.  
— Я подумывал о том, чтобы обзавестись своим собственным, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Определенно нет, — возразил Майкрофт, даже не подняв бровь.  
— О, ну, попытаться стоило, — довольно сказал Шерлок. — В этом случае, Джон и я займем апартаменты в Восточном крыле, те, что раньше принадлежали двоюродной тетушке Сесилии и ее компаньонке, ты помнишь, та, которая всегда вышивала кошек на всех доступных вещах. Нам нужны будут гувернеры, чтобы подтянуть знания — не такая уж большая работа в моем случае, но Джону нужно будет подготовиться для поступления в медицинскую школу, и я не отправлюсь в университет, пока он не будет готов. Мистер Брук, уверен, сможет оказаться мне эту услугу и …  
Учитель покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — сказал он любезно, но твердо.  
Шерлок прервал свою речь, которая, как всегда, лилась безудержным потоком, когда он торопился:  
— Что?  
— Вы почти взрослый сейчас, Шерлок, не тот непокорный ребенок, за которым нужно было внимательно и неустанно присматривать. И вы должны знать, что возвращение реформированных школ в их первоначальное состояние — один из главных приоритетов вашего брата, и, кажется, школе в Бластбурне потребуется новый директор.

— О-о, — сказал Шерлок и затем воскликнул, — О-о, конечно! И это напомнило мне о том, что Майку Стэмфорду нужно вернуться в среднюю школу, или он может остаться и учиться с тобой, если захочет, но мы позаботимся о его образовании вместе с Джоном. И еще — Молли Хупер нужно отправить в Америку. Я позже предоставлю вам все детали. Мне, в любом случае, нужно поехать в Бластбурн и навестить там дочь одного взломщика. — Он нахмурился при виде поднявшихся бровей Майкрофта. — О, прекрати это. Если Мориарти осужден за государственную измену, его состояние отойдет Короне, и я уверен, Корона оценила бы всю иронию использования личных ресурсов Мориарти, чтобы поддержать то, что он так презирал.  
— А-а, — глубокомысленно произнес Майкрофт, — Корона может, да. — Он посмотрел на Джона, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Шерлока. — Я приму это всё во внимание, а ты, тем временем, должен отдохнуть.  
— Нет, я хорошо себя чувствую, — с негодованием возразил Шерлок.  
— Если ты сейчас отправишься отдохнуть, я с удовольствием в полдень выслушаю твои пожелания насчет ваших новых апартаментов, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ко мне приедет мастер, чтобы обсудить эти вопросы. И, если я правильно помню, там, возможно, будет подходящее место для лаборатории.  
Лицо Шерлока выглядело просиявшим и нахмуренным одновременно, сделав его таким привлекательным, что Джон ощутил, как его собственное лицо тает в выражении привязанности к нему.  
— Приляг ненадолго, и подумай о своей новой лаборатории, — сказал он, поднимаясь, чтобы задернуть шторы. Это было то, что он упорно продолжал делать сам, не утруждая себя вызовом слуг — что за пустая трата времени! — А затем, во время ланча, расскажешь мне об этом.  
— Хорошо, но только недолго, — неохотно согласился Шерлок.

Джон последовал за другими в коридор и был удивлен, когда Майкрофт сказал ему:  
— Джон, если вас не затруднит, я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине.  
Ну, это было то, чего Джон ожидал рано или поздно. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Конечно.  
Майкрофт привел его в комнату, которая, как предположил Джон, была частью его собственных временных апартаментов — изящная и красивая, с окнами в парк.  
Жестом он пригласил Джона сесть.  
— Как оно зачастую случается, у меня есть и хорошие, и плохие новости, — сказал он, и Джон подумал, _ну вот, началось_. — Полагаю, что лучше начать с хорошей. Ее Величество Королева глубоко благодарна тебе за твои усилия и твое служение ей, и она приказала мне тебя уведомить, что Корона устанавливает для тебя некое пособие, которое позволит тебе жить в комфорте и использовать его на другие твои цели: образование, собственную конюшню, ну, и что бы ты ни захотел. Это полностью ее инициатива. Должен заверить тебя, что моя благодарность тоже не знает границ, и что ты всегда найдешь дом и приют в моей семье, но… если ты пожелаешь идти своим собственным путем, сейчас или позднее, я рад, что у тебя для этого будут все возможности.  
— Сэр, — сказал Джон, крайне пораженный таким поворотом событий. — Я… спасибо, сэр.  
Майкрофт изучал его какое-то время, соединив кончики пальцев. — Ты боялся, что я отошлю тебя прочь.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Джон, испытывая облегчение оттого, что говорит об этом в открытую, и одновременно ощущая, как во рту пересохло.  
— Я никогда не сделаю этого, — просто сказал Майкрофт. — Однако, я также никогда не заставлю тебя оставаться.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Джон. Он действительно понял графа. — И еще раз, сэр, спасибо вам.  
Майкрофт кивнул. Он слегка откинулся на стуле. — Когда мы узнали, что ты и Шерлок покинули Шерринфорд вместе, я немедленно послал людей на север, на случай, если ты решил вернуться домой. Они сообщили мне, что деревня слишком мала, чтобы остановиться там, не привлекая внимания. Я устроил так, чтобы одна благотворительная организация основала начальную школу поблизости, и устроил туда учительницей одну молодую леди, мисс Клару Хантер. Еще она должна была приглядывать за твоей семьей. Мне очень жаль, но я должен сообщить тебя, Джон, что твоя мать умерла прошлой осенью. Мисс Хантер заверила меня, что у нее было всё, что нужно, и она ни в чем не испытывала недостатка.  
Джон потрясенно смотрел на милорда. Его мать умерла? Но…  
— Она получила мои письма? — отчаянно спросил он. — Она знала, что я жив?  
— Да, она знала это, и мисс Хантер сказала мне, что она очень гордилась тобой. Как она сообщала мне, твоя мать говорила, что ты всегда жаждал волнений и приключений, и она была рада, что у тебя появился шанс вести интересную жизнь.  
Джон никогда не думал о том, что его мать знала это о нем. Он всё еще пытался принять тот факт, что ее больше нет, уже несколько месяцев, а он и не знал об этом…  
— У меня есть также письмо от твоей сестры, — сказал Майкрофт, протягивая ему конверт. — Если у тебя еще останутся какие-то вопросы, когда ты прочтешь его, я, конечно, буду рад ответить на них.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Я думаю… могу я уйти?  
— Конечно, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая и протягивая свою руку. — Еще раз прими мои глубокие соболезнования.

Джон пришел в свою комнату и сел у окна. Он смотрел на улицу, но видел серое весенние небо над маленьким коттеджем***, и думал о своей матери. О ее остром и быстром языке, узловатых руках, которые всегда были чем-то заняты, ее добром сердце. Он чувствовал себя таким далеким от дома. Джон увидел, как к парадному входу подкатил экипаж и одетый в ливрею грум, спрыгнул на землю, чтобы поговорить с кучером. Внезапно Джон почувствовал укол иррациональной зависти к нему, подумав о том, какой простой была его жизнь, когда он был просто мальчиком, ухаживающим за лошадьми. Простой и тусклой, напомнил он себе. Он вздохнул. Надо взять себя в руки, подумал Джон, и прочитать письмо.

Он ожидал увидеть строгий почерк школьной учительницы, но с удивлением обнаружил, что листы покрыты тщательно выведенными каракулями, которые очень сильно напомнили ему его собственные, когда он только учился писать.

_Мой дорогой брат,_

_Я знаю, что ты будешь удивлен, получив от меня Письмо, написанное моей собственной Рукой. Но Джэки и Хэл ушли в школу и начали учиться и я не хотела бы, чтобы они выросли стыдясь своей неграмотной матери, потому я попросила мисс Хантер научить и меня.  
Мы были так рады услышать, что ты, наконец, нашелся, в безопасности и что ты теперь Герой! Я расплакалась, а мальчики очень хотят, чтобы ты приехал и всё нам рассказал. Мы получали твои Письма, но не могли перестать беспокоиться, не зная, куда ты исчез. Я так рада, что с тобой все хорошо.  
Я знаю, что ты хочешь услышать о Матушке. Прошлым Летом У нее начались боли и стали пухнуть ноги, и благодаря увеличенному пособию, которое к нам поступало после того, как ты исчез с юным Лордом, мы смогли вызвать к ней Доктора и даже Специалиста из Йорка, но они оба сказали, что ничем не могут помочь. Но у нас были лекарства, чтобы уменьшить ее боли. Она скучала по тебе каждый день, но всегда говорила, что рада, что ты ведешь жизнь, которую хотел. Она умерла в Октябре, в мире и покое, и несколькими днями ранее она сказала, что это Благословение, что ей не придется увидеть еще одну долгую суровую зиму. До того как она умерла, случилась большая радость. Можешь ли ты поверить, что после шести мальчиков (трое из них все еще живы, хвала Господу), прошлым августом я родила девочку? Я думала назвать ее Мэри в честь Матушки и нашей Сестры, но она родилась такой рыженькой, что Матушка и я решили назвать ее Эмми.  
У меня есть и еще новости. Спустя месяц после ухода Матушки, мой Муж выпил слишком много, или просто заблудился по пути домой, и замерз в полях. Как ты знаешь, Привязанность, которая была между нами, стала гораздо меньшей из-за его Несдержанности, поэтому я могу сказать честно, его потеря почти не огорчила меня. Его доход был очень мал в прошлые годы, так что и тут мы не ощутили потери. А сейчас мисс Хантер стала нашей соседкой. Клара быстро стала дражайшей Подругой моего Сердца и я очень счастлива с ней здесь, так что сомневаюсь, что захочу когда-либо снова выйти замуж.  
Я знаю, что ты сейчас, должно быть, очень занят, но знай, что у нас все хорошо, и что Матушку похоронили рядом с Отцом на церковном кладбище под прекрасным надгробным камнем. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь приехать повидать нас, когда у тебя получится, а пока прошу тебя пиши нам…_

_Твоя любящая Сестра,  
Гарриет  
_

Джон аккуратно сложил письмо и убрал его в карман, чувствую, что на душе у него стало гораздо легче. Он ощутил печаль, как и всегда, когда касался своего пустого кармана — письмо от Шерлока, которое он носил с собой так долго, не пережило купания в Темзе. Но сейчас рядом с ним был живой Шерлок, и он увидит Гарри и ее семью — и малышку Эмми! — и он может нести это все в своем сердце. Он подумал о том, что мог бы вернуться в свою деревню через месяц или около того, когда весна вступит в свои права; Эмми уже ползала бы, возможно, держась своими крошечными ручками за его колено, а он сидел бы у камина. Он задумался на мгновение: сожалел ли он о том, что у него никогда не будет своих детей? Нет. Есть Эмми, и Джэк, и Хэл и Гэрри, и однажды Майкрофт, определенно, женится на какой-нибудь милой леди, и он, вместе с Шерлоком научит их детей ездить верхом… Джон улыбнулся себе. Когда это он стал думать о Майкрофте, как о семье?  
Постучали, и спустя мгновение в дверь тихонько протиснулся Шерлок.  
— Разве ты не должен отдыхать?  
— Нет уж! Два часа пополудни.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на большие настенные часы.  
— А ведь действительно! Прости, Шерлок, я совсем забыл про ланч.  
— О, не переживай об этом. — Шерлок опустился на скамеечку у его ног и обнял колени Джона одной рукой. — Я сожалею о твоей матери.  
— Спасибо, — Джон ласково провел пальцами по мягким кудряшкам Шерлока, когда тот положил голову к нему на колени. — Я хотел бы увидеть ее еще раз, но, кажется, она ни в чем не нуждалась перед смертью и не слишком страдала. Благодаря твоему брату.  
Шерлок притих, хотя Джон мог видеть, как тот прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
— Майкрофт всегда говорил мне, что я ужасно самонадеян. Что мне не следует просто предполагать, что я знаю, что ты бы хотел сделать и где бы ты хотел жить.  
— Твой брат, — сухо сказал Джон, — еще раз недооценил глубину моих чувств к тебе.  
— Ты хочешь жить со мной? — Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на него, между его бровей залегла тревожная морщинка.  
— Конечно, хочу.  
— И ты хочешь стать доктором.  
— Сказать по правде, я даже не позволял себе об этом задумываться, — признался Джон. — Но если бы это было возможно… да, думаю, что хотел бы. Мне следовало бы, наверное, обсудить это с мистером Бруком, чтоб понять, считает ли он, что у меня есть шанс подготовиться к поступлению в медицинскую школу за разумный период времени.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо отмахнулся.  
— Разумеется, у тебя всё получится. Ты будешь прекрасным доктором. И, кстати сказать, твои медицинские навыки весьма пригодятся мне, когда я стану детективом. — Он хитро взглянул на него. — Я еще не сообщил Майкрофту об этой части моих планов. Я сказал ему, что нам нужно сначала поступить в университет, а затем немного попутешествовать, что тоже, правда — я хочу показать тебе Мюнхен и Париж, а еще ты всегда хотел отправиться в Индию…  
— Как ты узнал, что я всегда хотел увидеть ее?  
— …и в Тибет, я бы хотел побывать в Тибете.  
— Это звучит как захватывающее приключение, — сказал Джон, с улыбкой глядя на него, сидящего у его ног.  
Шерлок встал на колени, сжав руками руки Джона.  
— Это и будет захватывающим приключением. Ты видишь? Зима закончилась и мороз тоже. Для нас наступила весна…  
— …и клевер будет цвести вокруг нас, — закончил Джон. Он наклонился и быстро поцеловал его. — Это всегда будет приключением, _пока мы вместе_.

**Примечания:**

* **Лимб** — (лат. limbus — рубеж, край, предел) — термин, использовавшийся в средневековом католическом богословии и обозначавший состояние или место пребывания не попавших в рай душ, не являющееся адом или чистилищем.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B1_(%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)

** Вероятно, Лестрейд в этом фике представляет **Речную полицию** на Темзе — организацию, которая берет свое начало в конце XVIII века, когда, по инициативе Патрика Колкухауна и Джона Харриота и с одобрения правительства, в самом центре тогдашнего Лондонского порта на Уоппинг-Хай-стрит 2 июля 1798 г. начало действовать Морское полицейское учреждение.  
Официальным адресом Морской полиции стал Уоппинг-Нью-Стэйрз (Новая уоппингская пристань), 259. В 1839 г. речная полиция перешла под контроль Столичной полиции и превратилась в Темзенский дивизион.  
Штаб-квартира Темзенского дивизиона Столичной полиции в Уоппинге. Журнал ‚The Strand Magazine‘. 1891  
http://savepic.su/7457000.jpg  
(из книги Светозара Чернова ‚Бейкер-стрит и окрестности‘  
http://www.libma.ru/kulturologija/beiker_strit_i_okrestnosti/p25.php

*** **Английский сельский пейзаж XIX века**.  
Хелен Аллингем. ‚Старый коттедж‘  
(Хелен Аллингем, урожденная Хелен Мэри Элизабет Патерсон; англ. Helen Allingham английская художница викторианской эпохи, автор акварелей, иллюстратор (1848 — 1926)  
http://savepic.su/7425259.jpg

А вот в такой деревенской луже, возможно, в детстве учился плавать юный Джон…  
Генри Х. Паркер (1825 — 1896). ‚Пейзаж‘  
http://savepic.su/7423211.jpg

Вот она, деревенская Англия работ Паркера:  
http://www.liveinternet.ru/users/4610040/post259940185/  
http://www.liveinternet.ru/community/1726655/post129819889/

А сестрица Джона могла быть вот такой — английский тип красоты:  
http://savepic.su/7440618.jpg


	28. Эпилог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф ко всей истории и ее эпилогу.  
> Из Писания.  
> Это не религиозное, это – общечеловеческое. "Формула Любви".  
> "16. Но Руфь сказала: не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог — моим Богом;  
> 17\. и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребена буду; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою.  
> 18\. Ноеминь, видя, что она твердо решилась идти с нею, перестала уговаривать ее.  
> (Книга Руфь 1:16-18)".

**16 месяцев спустя**

Джон проснулся на рассвете, как он всегда просыпался в своей жизни, и, вероятно, так и будет просыпаться. Прошло несколько недель после летнего солнцестояния, и восход начинался рано. Он потянулся, наслаждаясь тем, что у него не было никакой причины, чтобы вставать. Он месяцами корпел над учебниками, уткнувшись в учебу, стараясь запихнуть в свою голову всё, что ему необходимо было знать, но сейчас всё было уже позади: этой осенью он и Майк Стэмфорд начнут учиться в Лондонском университете. А сейчас у него были каникулы — целых два благословенных месяца — он и Шерлок должны были уехать сегодня, покинуть Лондон и отправиться в Шерринфорд-холл. Джон вновь потянулся, улыбаясь, а затем понял, что его левый бок замерз. Он приподнял голову и, конечно же, обнаружил, что Шерлок свернулся в центре кровати, как полевая мышь в своем гнездышке, стащив все одеяла и укутавшись ими с головой.  
Джон потянул одно из них к себе.  
— Прекрати это, — донесся из этой груды приглушенный голос Шерлока. — Солнце бьет мне прямо в глаза.  
— Солнце едва поднялось, — возразил Джон. — И я замерз. Ты не можешь забирать себе _все_ одеяла.  
— Иди сюда, и я согрею тебя, — промурлыкал Шерлок своим самым глубоким, почти бархатным голосом.  
— О, верно. И прямо сейчас ты снова заснешь.  
— Не засну я снова. _Я еще не спал_. Только сейчас лег.  
— Ты сказал прошлой ночью, что придешь через час! Вот почему я уснул в твоей комнате! — Джон и Шерлок, конечно, имели разные спальни, хотя Джон спал в своей только, когда Шерлок планировал всю ночь проводить свои лабораторные эксперименты.  
— Я так и сделал, но оказалось, прошел больше чем час, а затем я понял, что мне нужно упаковать свое оборудование.  
Джон запустил руку под одеяло и тронул спину Шерлока, поняв, что она голая. Он провел рукой ниже и почувствовал, что и там Шерлок полностью обнажен, но, кроме того…  
— Ты только что мылся?  
— Ммм…— Шерлок перевернулся на спину и лениво потянулся. — Я же сказал, что согрею тебя. Почему бы тебе не удостовериться в этом самому?  
Джон рассмеялся и сел на постели, стаскивая свою ночную рубашку и штаны и сбрасывая их с кровати. Он набросился на Шерлока, вызвав у того удивленное "офф", когда оседал его грудь и обхватил его запястья одной рукой, прижимая их к постели над его головой. Шерлок посмотрел на него, и в глазах его были лукавые искорки. Солнце коснулось его лица и полностью осветило его, сделав кожу подобной алебастру, а глаза — неземного голубого цвета.  
— Ты считаешь, что можешь украсть мои одеяла, а затем получить от меня, то, что тебе нужно? — мягко спросил Джон. — Я так не думаю, Шерлок Холмс. Я считаю, что тебе нужно преподать урок.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Шерлок, уже начиная корчиться под ним. Быстро набухающий член Джона радостно отреагировал на это ощущение.  
— Да, — серьезно сказал Джон и начал щекотать его. Шерлок взвизгнул и начал крутиться, пытаясь уклониться от рук Джона, которыми тот безжалостно атаковал его подмышки и голые бока. Джон смеялся почти так же сильно как Шерлок, когда, наконец, прижал его тело к кровати всем весом собственного.  
— Ты выучил свой урок? — спросил он.  
— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, и тогда Джон обхватил его голову свободной рукой и держал его так, не позволяя двигаться, пока погружал свой язык в рот Шерлока. Тот задрожал и выгнулся под ним, и Джон поцеловал его сильнее, собственнически атакуя язык Шерлока своим языком. Дыхание Шерлока стало поверхностным и учащенным.  
— Послушный мальчик, — похвалил его Джон и начал покрывать поцелуями длинную шею юного лорда. — Раз ты усвоил урок, то заслуживаешь маленькой награды.  
Он отпустил запястья Шерлока и стал целовать его, опускаясь всё ниже. Прошелся языком по его соскам, ощущая, как те сразу же затвердели, легонько куснул его в ложбинку между бедром и пахом. Сейчас он знал тело Шерлока как свое собственное, знал, что заставляет того стонать, а что — раздвигать шире ноги, как заставить его дрожать и изнывать от желания.  
— Дай мне ту подушку, — приказал он, и Шерлок быстро толкнул ее к нему. Джон подложил ее под бедра Шерлока, и тот схватил другую подушку, чтобы заглушить свои стоны, когда Джон стал медленно вылизывать яички и мягкую кожу за ними, а затем скользнул языком ниже, ощущая запах мыла, которым Шерлок пользовался, когда мылся. Он протолкнул кончик языка внутрь безупречно чистого входа Шерлока, и тот выгнул спину, разведя еще шире ноги, в то время как Джон просунул ладони под ягодицы Шерлока и развел их в сторону большими пальцами. Он лизал и легонько касался языком отверстия Шерлока, пока не почувствовал как оно расслабилось и тогда погрузил свой язык еще глубже. Шерлок начал постанывать и беспомощно извиваться под ним. Джон видел, как его напряженный член покачивается в такт движениям, и ощутил как запульсировал его собственный. Он сел и потянулся к банке, которую они держали возле постели.  
— Ты вот что сегодня хочешь? — спросил он мягко, проталкивая один палец внутрь и осторожно массируя им гладкие стенки. Тело Шерлока дернулось. — Я посмотрю, сможешь ли ты кончить вот так, с одним моим пальцем в тебе, когда я не буду касаться твоего члена.  
— Пожалуйста, — простонал Шерлок. Он выглянул из-под подушки, вспотевший и покрасневший, что заставило Джона почувствовать, что и сам он уже давно согрелся. — Пожалуйста. Нет! Возьми меня! Пожалуйста, возьми меня, хочу тебя внутри, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Джон ввел внутрь еще один палец и уверенно потер им по стенкам. Он наклонился и подул на член Шерлока, наслаждаясь видом того, как тот дернулся.  
— Ты будешь снова воровать мои одеяла?  
— Нет, никогда, обещаю, никогда, пожалуйста! — Шерлок судорожно цеплялся руками за всё, до чего только мог дотянуться: подушку, простыни, свои волосы. Его длинное бледное тело сейчас было вытянуто на кровати, готовое и открытое для Джона. Это было самое потрясающее зрелище, которым Джон не уставал любоваться.  
— Ну, хорошо, — согласился он и встал на колени, вытаскивая пальцы и смазывая свой член. Он ухватил Шерлока за бедро одной рукой и подстроился под второе, а затем потянул его бедра к себе на колени, плавно скользнув внутрь. Шерлок никогда бы не стал таким растянутым, каким был бедный Тэдди, но после месяцев регулярных проникновений, входить в него было гораздо легче, чем в первый раз. Джон сел поустойчивей, глубоко вздохнул, проверил, что Шерлоку удобно, а затем начал погружаться внутрь медленными почти ласковыми толчками. Ему нравилось брать Шерлока в любом положении: и когда тот отдавался ему, стоя на коленях и упершись головой в предплечья; и когда опускался на Джона сверху. Джон любил ставить его на колени, тесно прижиматься грудью к его спине и брать сзади, объединяя толчки в его задницу с ласками его члена. Но обладать им вот так, видя его лицо, и то, как постепенно тот уплывает в чувственное забытье, нравилось ему больше всего. Голова Шерлока беспомощно металась по простыне, когда Джон стал проникать в него глубже и резче, ускоряя свои движения.  
— Скажи мне, — выговорил он, вбиваясь в Шерлока так сильно, что с каждым толчком тот скользил вверх по простыне. — Скажи мне, что ты мой.  
— _Ich bin_ … — выдохнул Шерлок, раскинув руки и выгибая спину, — Твой, о-о-о, Ich — о боже, _ох, ох_ …  
— Ты мой, боже, какой ты красивый, когда вот так отдаешься мне, — сказал Джон, и обхватил скользкими пальцами член Шерлока. Тот начал вскрикивать снова и снова, пока Джон ласкал его, одновременно вбиваясь в него до упора: Ох, ох, ох, _о-о-о-о-о_ …и затем всё его длинное тело забилось в сладких судорогах, и он излился в руку Джона.  
Тот поудобнее перехватил его бедра, вновь подложил под его ягодицы подушку, и начал рывками подтягивать к себе всё еще вздрагивающее тело, беря Шерлока так быстро и жестко, что скоро увидел звезды перед глазами, словно целая галактика взорвалась перед ним.  
Единственный недостаток этой позиции, подумал он лениво, был в том, что она не позволяла просто рухнуть, когда всё заканчивалось. Он нежно спихнул Шерлока со своих бедер, и обессиленно вытянулся на боку рядом с ним. Они лежали какое-то время, учащенно дыша и дрожа, пока пот на коже Джона не начал подсыхать, и ему стало холодно.  
Он потянул Шерлока к себе и, найдя его рот, стал жадно целовать его, шепча между поцелуями: _Je tʼaime_ (фр. _я люблю тебя_ ) _Je tʼadore_ , _mon amour_ , _bien-aimee_ , _ma Coeur_ (фр. _я обожаю тебя_ , _любовь моя_ , _хороший мой_ , _сердце моя_.).  
— _Mon Coeur_ (фр. _сердце мое_ ) — поправил его Шерлок.  
— И это тоже, — прошептал Джон, с улыбкой глядя на него.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Шерлок, вглядываясь в Джона так же пристально, как глядел на него, когда они были мальчиками. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил тот, накручивая локон Шерлока на свой палец и нежно касаясь костяшками его острых изящных скул.  
Они лежали так какое-то время, просто глядя друг на друга, затем Джон со стоном поднялся. — Возьму нам полотенце, — сказал он, подойдя к умывальнику.  
— Можешь также позвонить, чтобы принесли горячую воду. Уже довольно поздно, — зевнул Шерлок.  
— Сначала мне нужно устроить беспорядок в моей постели.  
— Не знаю, к чему ты так утруждаешь себя, — Шерлок взял полотенце, которое протянул ему Джон, и стал вытираться. — Лили может зайти и увидеть, как ты берешь меня, нагнув над столом, и всё, что она захочет узнать, стоит ли ей протереть пыль позже.  
Джон рассмеялся. Это было правдой. Их апартаменты находились на значительном удалении от всего остального дома, и Шерлок был предельно четок, отдавая распоряжения новой домоправительнице, когда они въехали.  
— Я и Джон занимаемся до позднего вечера, и я часто отсыпаюсь по утрам. Я плохо сплю и не желаю, чтобы меня будили раньше, чем я сам проснусь, поэтому никто не должен входить в наши комнаты, пока мы не позвоним. О, и никто не должен касаться результатов моих экспериментов.  
— Конечно, милорд, — бодро ответила миссис Хадсон, подтвердив подозрения Джона, что Майкрофт нанял эту женщину специально, чтоб еще сильнее избаловать Шерлока. — Я думаю, Лили превосходно справится. Ее взяли из приюта, бедняжка в детстве ударилась головой, потому стала очень медленной и наполовину слепой, но она прекрасно выполняет свои обязанности, как только поймет их. О-о, и никто, кроме меня, не понимает, о чем она говорит, так что я очень осторожна, вы понимаете.  
— Когда мы приедем, ты должен будешь поговорить в поместье с новой домоправительницей, — сказал Джон, забираясь на кровать рядом с Шерлоком.  
Никто из прежних слуг, переживших нападение на поместье, не остался в Шерринфорд-холле, когда там хозяйничала миссис Уилкс, — ну, за исключением Калли, — и большинство из них уже работали в других местах. Миссис Мэдлок ушла на покой. И Джон втайне был этому рад, потому что возвращаться в имение, как фактически член семьи, было бы, в противном случае, ужасно неловким.  
— М-м-м, да. И напомни мне, что мы должны зайти с визитом к миссис Грегсон, — сказал Шерлок, сворачиваясь рядышком, чтобы уткнуться носом в грудь Джона.  
Миссис Грегсон и Энни теперь жили у другой ее замужней дочери, в деревне.  
— И я постараюсь встретиться с Томом за пинтой в его выходной.  
Молодой Том, — нет теперь _просто_ Том, — вспомнил Джон, ощутив как печаль сжала сердце, работал теперь на семью, унаследовавшую поместье Беннетов. Они переписывались несколько раз, и, казалось, дела у Тома идут хорошо, у него даже появилась девушка, руки которой он мечтал попросить, когда скопит деньжат.  
Шерлок приподнял голову, чтоб посмотреть на Джона:  
— Ты расскажешь ему о нас?  
— Я не думаю, что расскажу ему сразу же, — медленно ответил Джон, — но он, наверное, всё равно догадается, и если уж так случится, я не буду этого отрицать. Конечно, он может догадаться и ничего не сказать. Ты знаешь, что я не стыжусь этого, — сказал он быстро, взглянув вниз, в чистые глаза Шерлока.  
— Я знаю, — сказал тот. — Но осуждение за непристойное поведение не пойдет на пользу нашим карьерам. Хотя нам ведь к тюрьмам не привыкать.  
— О, да, — Джон наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. — Я позвоню сейчас, чтоб принесли воды. Когда ты хочешь, чтобы подали завтрак?  
— О, чуть позже.  
Джон накинул халат и пошел в свою комнату, где раздернул шторы, смяв подушки и одеяла, чтобы выглядело всё так, будто именно на этой кровати он и провел эту ночь, а не занимался _непристойностями_ в комнате Шерлока. Джон позвонил, попросив принести для бритья горячую воду, и чаю, а затем забрал в кабинет письма, которые написал прошлым вечером, чтоб отправить их до того, как они уедут из Лондона.  
Письмо к Молли лежало сверху. Та уже закончила в Филадельфии первый курс медицинской школы, первой в своем классе. Молли писала ему, что, когда завершит обучение, то мечтает поехать на Запад.  
"Там, на самом деле, чрезвычайно нужны врачи-женщины, — писала она. — И, только вообразите: я, никогда не мечтавшая даже уехать из Бластбурна, окажусь на Диком Западе, с бизонами и индейцами!"  
— А ты не боишься одна ехать в Америку? — спросил ее как-то Джон, когда они прошлым летом ездили в Бластбурн.  
— Я всегда была самостоятельной, — легко ответила Молли, знакомым жестом заправив волосы под медицинский чепчик. — Я больше переживаю о том, как же доктор Вудкорт без меня обойдется, но теперь, когда у него появился новый протеже, Эрни, я думаю, всё будет в порядке.  
Джон также написал письма мистеру Бруку и Пипу, с которым, к своему удивлению, они стал довольно хорошими приятелями. В этом мире Пип был один из немногих людей, которым Джон мог в открытую написать о своих отношениях с Шерлоком, хотя и весьма осторожно. Пип недавно окончил Бартс, став бухгалтером у торговца картофелем, чем безмерно гордился. Мистер Брук имел в Бартсе большой успех, потому что руководил справедливо и очень умело, и многие мальчики теперь покидали школу, хорошо подготовленными для карьер бухгалтеров или клерков. Джон испытывал глубокую благодарность, что он не был одним из них.  
Мистер Брокльхерст после побега Джона и Шерлока совершенно утратил рассудок, так как мальчики продолжали пугать его привидением, и в итоге выбросился из того же окна, что и Шерлок, — за несколько недель до того, как в школу приехал мистер Брук. Сейчас мистер Брокльхерст отдыхал в безопасности в одной из больниц для душевнобольных. Навсегда, как надеялся Джон.  
Он взял письма, положив их на маленький столик, чтобы отправили на почту, а затем заглянул в дверь спальни Шерлока, чтоб сказать ему:  
— Первое, чем мы займемся завтра, это отправимся на хорошую, долгую…  
Он хотел сказать — верховую прогулку.  
Но умолк.  
Шерлок спал — вновь, конечно, стащив все одеяла, — его черная растрепанная макушка была еле видна из-под них.  
Джон покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
— _Mon Coeur_ (фр. _сердце мое_ ) — прошептал он, взяв с ночного столика свой учебник французской грамматики, чтобы позаниматься, пока будет пить чай. Ему нужно было многое наверстать.

**Заключительное примечание Автора:**

… и жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день!  
Ну, не мистер Брокльхерст, конечно, потому что один из пациентов лечебницы для умалишенных выколол ему глаза вязальной спицей…  
И не сэр Джеймс Мориарти, который поднялся на виселицу, бормоча: «Мне бы всё удалось, если бы не эти мерзкие дети!»  
Но все остальные… Да, они были счастливы, в том числе, Ирэн с Калли, которые определенно _весело_ проводили время в Париже, а также Салли Донован, потому что ее муж скончался от сердечного приступа и оставил ей паб, в котором она теперь и хозяйничала вместе с Андерсоном.  
И, конечно же, Джон и Шерлок потом оказались на Бейкер-стрит (забрав с собой миссис Хадсон), а затем вернулся и Джим…  
Но это уже совсем другая история, а эта закончена.

Было бесконечно забавно пожить немного в этой вселенной, и я бесконечно рада, что вы, мои дорогие читатели, тоже нашли это интересным и увлекательным. Тысяча благодарностей всем тем, кто читал эту историю, комментировал и делал ее лучше! Я всех вас люблю.


End file.
